The Lightning
by Jazer666
Summary: Zarya i Ziva są bliźniaczkami rozdzielonymi zaraz po urodzeniu. Mimo tego, dziewczyny miały ze sobą kontakt. Zivę wysłano wprost do bazy N.E.S.T pod opiekę William'a Lennox'a i jego zespołu w nadziei, że może to nauczy ją trochę dyscypliny. Zarya była takim bonusem-Ziva zabrała ją ze sobą, ze względu na jej sytuację. jeśli Sunny i Sides to koszmar, to czym jest ich damska wersja?
1. Prologue

„ _There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: twins"_

 _\- Josh Billings_

Każdy myślał, że Sideswipe i Sunstreaker razem równa się chaos, że to była najgorsza para bliźniaków, jaka mogła się pojawić w bazie Diego Garcia, że nie było niczego gorszego. Myśleli tak wszyscy, nawet Autoboty, a zwłaszcza Ratchet, który ciągle musiał ich naprawiać. Uwielbiali robić psikusy, grać w gry video i ogólnie wkurzać innych. Kiedy ktoś nie został w coś wrobiony, ludzie uznawali to za cud i spędzali dnie na modlitwie, żeby kolejny dzień okazał się taki sam.

Więc, Sunstreaker i Sideswipe byli koszmarem bazy nawet, jeśli byli jedynymi z najlepszych wojowników wśród wszystkich. A przynajmniej tak było, dopóki William Lennox nie usłyszał kroków i westchnięcia ze strony Generała Morshower'a i nie podniósł głowy z akt, które aktualnie czytał, podczas gdy Optimus rozmawiał z żołnierzem przez specjalny monitor na wysokiej, wyglądającej jak rusztowanie, kładce, tak by mogli mówić oko w oko. Spostrzegł dwie blondynki, gadające ze sobą, ubrane jak cywile, co jeszcze bardziej skołowało Lennox'a, mimo tego postanowił na razie się nie odzywać i zobaczyć, co stanie się później. Prime spojrzał pytająco na swojego towarzysza, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czytania akt, przynajmniej dopóki obie nie wspięły się na kładkę i nie stanęły wprost przed nim. Obaj i Optimus i William usłyszeli kolejne westchnięcie dochodzące z monitora. Unieśli na niego wzrok, aby zobaczyć, że mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po czole.

\- Panowie, chciałbym przedstawić wam nowych…sojuszników – zaczął wolno i jakby takim zmęczonym głosem.

Obie blondynki zmierzyły go wzrokiem, po czym spojrzały na wielkiego robota. To wystarczyło, żeby dziewczyna w jaśniejszych włosach pisnęła szczęśliwie, wywołując u dziewczyny w bardziej ciemnych włosach zirytowane westchnięcie.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że spotkamy robota?! – spytała głośno z wyrzutem, a stojąca koło niej blondynka, uderzyła ją z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy.

\- Ogarnij się – skarciła – Gdybyś słuchała uważniej, wiedziałabyś, że wyraźnie mówili o zaawansowanej technologii.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że… - zaczęła, po czym ucięła i spojrzała na Optmius'a – Umiesz mówić? – spytała.

Za nim jednak Prime odpowiedział, przerwał mu Generał, który odchrząknął żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Poznajcie Zivę Hale – skinął na jasnowłosą, która uśmiechnęła się w dopowiedzi i wyciągnęła rękę do William'a, który od razu nią potrząsnął, odkładając dokumenty, które wcześniej próbował przeglądać – A to Zarya Temple.

\- Hale – wtrąciła Ziva z morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Temple według moich akt, panno Hale – oznajmił zirytowany, że mu przerwano – Obie…

\- Hale według mnie, mojej siostry i całego tego durnego kraju, Morshower – odparowała, zaskakując Will'a swoją odwagą – Masz przestarzałe akta – stwierdziła złośliwie.

\- Jak już mówiłem za nim mi przerwano – spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem, kiedy ona pokazała mu język – Obie są bliźniaczkami i wysłano je tutaj do pomocy. Wierzę, że potrzebujecie dodatkowych rąk, teraz, kiedy Cony wróciły i macie dużo więcej rannych. Jestem pewien, że jedna z nich znała się dosyć na mechanice.

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową Optimus na znak zgody, patrząc to na jedną to na drugą blondynkę, zastanawiając się jak tak młodzi ludzie mogą znać się na naprawianiu jego Autobotów.

\- A więc jednak gadasz – stwierdziła z wielkim uśmiechem Ziva i podskoczyła w miejscu z iskierkami w oczach, jakby dostała prezent na gwiazdkę.

\- Ziva – odezwała się z naganą Zarya i wywróciła oczami.

\- Okay, okay – podniosła obie ręce w geście poddania – Ale nie udawaj tutaj takiej świętej. Wszyscy wiedzą o aferze z samolotem.

\- Ten napis to byłaś ty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Lennox i pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się do siebie lekko.

\- Ach, muszę was ostrzec – odezwał się jeszcze na koniec Morshower – Ziva i Zarya są bardzo…aktywnymi ludźmi. Bardzo podobnymi do Bliźniaków Terroru, a nawet gorszymi.

\- Nie… - zaczął z jękiem Will i pacnął się w głowę – Dlaczego my?

\- Wierzę w twoje siły Lennox, tak samo jak w twoje Prime – zapewnił i się rozłączył sprawiając, że ekran stał się czarny.

Bliźniaczki spojrzały na siebie, po czym odetchnęły z ulgą i zaczęły schodzić z platformy. Cieszyły się, że Generał nie wiedział nic o ich rodzinach ani niczym bardziej prywatnym, bo nie uśmiechało im się o tym rozmawiać. Unikały takich tematów jak kiedyś nauczycielki od matematyki. Wszyscy uważali je za jeden wielki problem, bo lubiły robić psikusy, ale prawda była taka, że tak było łatwiej. Udawanie, że są szalone i głupie było o wiele mniej skomplikowane niż pozostawianie sobą, nieważne jak dziwnie to brzmiało.

Ziva po chwili oglądania całego hangaru w końcu usiadła na ziemi przed pułkownikiem i Autobotem, tak samo jak Zarya, która omiotła ich wszystkich jednym spojrzeniem i prychnęła. Obie siedząc po turecku zaczęły wpatrywać się wyczekująco w William'a, czekając aż przemówi, aby zapytać jakieś pytania, czy zrobi jakiś wykład na temat tego jak powinny się zachowywać. Były w tej chwili zaskakująco ciche i spokojne, zupełnie niepodobne do swoich wcześniejszych wersji.

\- Co… wy robicie? – spytał z wahaniem i westchnął, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Czekamy na rozkazy, sir – odparły jednocześnie salutując.

To będzie interesujące, pomyślał w duchu, patrząc na Optimus'a.

* * *

William Lennox oczekiwał od nowej pary bliźniaków, że będą kolejnym koszmarem bazy, tymczasem one okazały się posłuszne jak baranki, przynajmniej na tyle na ile pozwoliła im ich duma. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczyny, siedzące przed nim i zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli nie potrafiły się zachować to, dlaczego w tej chwili były grzeczne?

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał, a Ziva uniosła do góry brew – Przed chwilą byłem świadkiem totalnego braku szacunku do Generała Morshower'a, a teraz wygląda na to, że jesteście…

\- Grzeczniejsze? – podsunęła Ziva z wielkim uśmiechem – A co? Myślałeś, że zaczniemy latać w tą i z powrotem, niszcząc tobie i innym życie?

\- Szczerze? Po tym, co opisał Generał, to tak – powiedział zdezorientowany.

Obie westchnęły, ale tylko Ziva pokręciła głową i wywróciła oczami.

\- Bez przesady, nie jesteśmy takie złe – powiedziała Zarya.

\- A akcja z samolotem? – spytał.

Pamiętał jak śmiał się na ten obrazek przez kilka dni. To było w zeszły piątek, mieli transportować żołnierzy z lotniska wojskowego w Nellis tutaj. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, nawet Galloway nie mieszał się w ich podejście do tego. Prawie każdy był już na pokładzie, kiedy głos pilota wyrwał ich z zamyśleń mówiąc, że mają dosyć nietypowy malunek na kadłubie. I faktycznie, kiedy wszyscy wyszli zobaczyli na nim rysunek (dosyć dobrze, zresztą narysowany) profilu Morshower'a, ucharakteryzowanego na starego człowieka w meloniku. Zaraz pod nim był napis: Starość, nie radość. Generał zrobił się na twarzy cały czerwony i zaklął pod nosem, po czym wmaszerował do budynku obok, prawdopodobnie znając już sprawcę tego czynu. Teraz, kiedy sobie pomyślał, że autorkami tego były bliźniaczki, chciało mu się jeszcze bardziej śmiać.

\- Nah – machnęła lekceważąco ręką Zarya, wyrywając go ze wspomnień – Zrobiłyśmy to, żeby go wkurzyć.

\- Właśnie – przyznała racje siostrze – Nie jesteśmy wredne cały czas. Szkoda nam na to czasu i farby.

William zaśmiał się pod nosem i skinął na Autobota, który ukląkł na jedno kolano, żeby móc spojrzeć dziewczynom w oczy. Zerknął jeszcze po garażu, sprawdzając czy ktoś jest w pobliżu, jedynak jedynymi osobami były roboty, więc się rozluźnił.

\- Rozumiem, że znasz się na naszej technologii – zaczął Optimus i patrzył jak Ziva zaśmiała się, w czasie, kiedy Zarya odwróciła wzrok i wzięła głęboki wdech, czekając na kolejną ciętą ripostę siostry.

\- Ja? Taa, raczej nie – powiedziała drwiąco, kręcąc do siebie głową i poprawiając włosy, które spadły jej na czoło – To nie moja działka, tylko Sunshine, nie?

\- Zamknij się – warknęła w odpowiedzi, krzywiąc się na znienawidzony przydomek.

\- Och, nie bądź taka – jęknęła, mierząc ja wzrokiem i szturchając w ramie, chcąc żeby się rozchmurzyła.

Nie lubiła, kiedy była smutna, a tym bardziej, kiedy nie miała humoru, bo wtedy cała zabawa była bezsensu. William zmrużył zaintrygowany oczy i wbił wzrok w niechętną do rozmowy dziewczynę. To było tak, jakby broniła się przed jakimkolwiek bliższym kontaktem z ludźmi innymi niż jej siostra i to bardzo przypomniało mu jednego, pewnego Autobota.

\- Z powodu, że zostajecie tutaj na… dwa miesiące? – urwał patrząc się na nie pytająco, nadal mając skrzyżowane ręce.

\- Podobno – wymruczała cicho i niewyraźnie Zarya, nieskora do rozmowy.

\- Powinniście mieć przydzielonego strażnika – stwierdził i pokazał dłonią na resztę pojazdów wokół nich, w czasie, kiedy Optimus pokiwał głową - Najodpowiedniejszymi kandydatami byli by Sides i Sunny - ciągnął jakby do siebie.

\- Kto? – spytały jednocześnie zdezorientowane i zdenerwowane, że wyłączono je z rozmowy.

\- Te dwa Lamborghini po waszej lewej – odpowiedział roztargniony Lennox i wrócił do rozmowy z Prime'em.

Obie obejrzały się w powiedzioną stronę, a Zarya prychnęła. Jeśli byli ta tyle głupi, żeby sądzić, że wejdzie do nieznanego auta, to grubo się mylili. Miała już problem z czerwono-niebieskim robotem, a kto powiedział, że w ogóle zbliży się do czerwonego lub żółtego samochodu, który zapewne tez jest zaawansowany technologicznie. Ziva była jednak w siódmym niebie, bo od razu rozpoznała markę dwóch cudeniek, oddalonych od niej tylko o kilka metrów. Nie była mechanikiem jak jej siostra, ale była zagorzałą fanką aut, a widok takich tutaj perełek jak Lamborghini czy Ferrari było dla niej jak wizyta w Disneylandzie. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała jakoś zmusić Zaryę do chociaż częściowego zaufania Autobotom, a nie będzie to łatwe, ale była pewna, że było warto się dla tego poświęcić.

\- Skoro już znacie mnie – zaczął pułkownik, wyrywając ich z zamyśleń – Musicie poznać także jego – wskazał na wielkiego robota, który przed nimi klękał – Optimus Prime, dowódca Autobotów.

\- Witaj – kiwnęła do niego dłonią Ziva i uśmiechnęła się promiennie – Czym właściwie jesteście?

\- Autobotami w skrócie – przerwał szybko Lennox.

\- Z planety Cybertron – dokończył Optimus, łagodnym tonem – Walczymy przeciwko wrogim Decepticon'om i współpracujemy z waszym rządem.

\- Ech – podrapała się po głowie Ziva, nagle składając wszystko w jedno – To wy macie tutaj za łącznika Galloway'a? – spytała.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? – zapytał zaskoczony, na co ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Słyszałyśmy, że facet pociągnął sprzążkę od spadochronu w samolocie, idiota – mruknęła Zarya z westchnieniem.

\- Tak, pamiętam to – William uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym jego uśmiech szybko zmalał, kiedy zobaczył karcący wzrok Optmius'a. Odchrząknął i spoważniał od razu, unikając jego wzroku – Ekhem, tak. W czasie, kiedy my zdecydujemy, kto będzie pełnił rolę waszych strażników, możecie rozejrzeć się po bazie. Tylko proszę… - zaczął jeszcze, kiedy dziewczyny wstały i już miały ruszać w stronę dwóch aut, które je zainteresowały – …spróbujecie nie wkurzyć zbyt dużej ilości personelu, dobrze?

\- Masz to jak w banku, sir – zagwarantowały i zasalutowały, za nim Ziva siłą pociągnęła ją w stronę Lamborghini.

* * *

Zarya z niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzy, poszła razem ze swoją siostrą w stronę dwóch Lamborghini. Kiedy stanęły centralnie przed nimi, a Ziva podeszła do czerwonego auta i pogłaskała go po masce, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to robot, nie? – spytała, kręcąc z politowaniem głową na głupotę swojej siostry – Może nie podoba mu się to, że go obmacujesz – zasugerowała, szurając butem po podłodze, odmawiając podejścia do któregokolwiek samochodu.

Ziva prychnęła i oparła się o niego.

\- Och, wiem – uśmiechnęła się diabelsko – Ale to auto wygląda sexy i nic na to nie poradzę.

Hale skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. Nie popierała jej zachowania, bo uważała, że obmacywanie robota, równie dobrze kojarzy się wszystkich z obmacywaniem człowieka. Mimo wszystko ta maszyna miała oczy i uczucia jak każda inna istota żywa i była pewna, że nie podoba jej się to, że ktoś kładzie na nich dłonie. Mimo to, zauważyła, że czerwone auto nawet nie drgnęło pod jej dotykiem i wtedy wpadła na pomysł, że może ten bliźniak jest bardziej podobny do jej siostry. Może lubi, kiedy zwraca się na niego uwagę.

Kiedy jej siostra zaczęła zbliżać dłoń do żółtego pojazdu, natychmiastowo pacnęła ją z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy, patrząc na nią gniewnie. Dziewczyna jęknęła, chwytając się za głowę i krzywiąc się na jej wyraz twarzy. Łypnęła na nią jak jakieś zwierze.

\- Nie wolno – oświadczyła, zaciskając zęby i patrząc na maszynę.

Miała wrażenie, że samochód odetchnął z ulgą, ale nie miała pewności. Z tej całej sytuacji była tak roztargniona, że nie zorientowała się nawet, że stała centralnie przy dwóch robotach i niemal opierała się na jednym z nich. Odskoczyła lekko.

\- O co ci lata, kobieto? – spytała, chcąc jeszcze raz spróbować i go dotknąć, jednak ona znowu pacnęła ją w głowę – Jezu, co?

\- On nie lubi jak się go dotyka – stwierdziła z przekonaniem, a jej siostra uniosła do góry brew, zaciekawiona tym nagłym oświadczeniem.

\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? – zapytała i westchnęła, ale posłusznie cofnęła się od żółtego i schowała dłoń do kieszeni kurtki, zwracając swoją uwagę na czerwonego bliźniaka.

\- Przeczucie – odparła lakonicznie i wzruszyła ramionami.

Jeśli czerwony był jak Ziva, to bardzo możliwe, że żółty był jak ona, czyli w prostych słowach, nie lubił innych ludzi. Wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Ją dosłownie krew zalewała, kiedy ktoś dotykał jej włosów czy innej części ciała.

Ciemna blondynka wywróciła oczami i zamyśliła się na moment.

\- Jak myślisz, Sunshine, który z nich to Sides, a który Sunny? – zadała to pytanie tak nagle, że druga dziewczyna przestała szurać nogami i spojrzała na nią z iskierkami gniewu.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać – warknęła na nią, gotowa rzucić się na siostrę w każdej chwili, a tym razem nie było tutaj pułkownika, żeby ją uratował.

\- Więc? – spytała, wracając do tematu – Który to, który?

\- A domyśl się – żachnęła się i odwróciła głowę, nadal zła na siostrę, że dalej nazywa ją znienawidzonym przezwiskiem.

\- Jak dla mnie musztarda to Sunny – ciągnęła, nie zwracając uwagi na docinki bliźniaczki.

\- Musztarda? – skrzywiła się znowu Zarya i zmarszczyła z obrzydzenia nos.

\- No, hej – broniła się – Nie moja wina, że jak taka wygląda – wskazała na kolor jego farby, a Zarya prychnęła.

\- A twoje „sexy auto", wygląda jak ketchup – odparowała.

Ziva pokazała jej język, a ona uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

\- Sunny pasuje do ciebie – stwierdziła po chwili – jest antyspołeczny.

\- Albo cię nie lubi – mruknęła cicho, po czym dodała głośniej – Sides i Sunny to przezwiska – stwierdziła.

\- Znowu, skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- westchnęła zirytowana.

\- Kto nazywa się Sunny?

\- Hej, jeszcze jedna wspólna cecha! – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – wasze imiona oznaczają słońce.

\- Sunstreaker – powiedziała nagle, a Ziva westchnęła i zmierzyła ją morderczym wzrokiem. Czy ona musiała wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim?, pomyślała i splotła włosy w wysokiego kucyka, związując je starą gumką, która niewiadomo skąd znalazła się na jej nadgarstku. Zerknęła na siostrę, która wyglądała dosyć zadowolona z siebie.

\- Jakim cudem? – zapytała zirytowana, jeżdżąc palcem po masce Lamborghini w tą i z powrotem.

\- Na logikę, jak ma przezwisko Sunny, to imię musi mieć w środku słońce – oznajmiła jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na całym świecie – Streak po jest z pewnością szybki, a er dla ozdoby.

\- Wkurzasz mnie – stwierdziła na jej logiczną dopowiedź.

\- Jestem lepsza w rebusy – uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła.

Ziva prychnęła i głaszcząc auto, zaczęła myśleć. Sides, Sides, Sides… Jakie imię miałoby skrót Sides? Zirytowana założyła ręce na biuście, po czym uśmiechnęła się, kiedy pomysł wpadł jej do głowy.

\- Sideswipe – wymruczała i spojrzała na siostrę, która dawała jej spojrzenie mówiące „serio?" – Fajnie brzmi.

\- Nie masz na to wyjaśnienia – stwierdziła, bardziej niż zapytała, a jej siostra wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem wartym milion dolarów - Myślisz, że na serio zostaną naszymi…strażnikami? – spytała z wahaniem.

\- Nie wiem, oby nie – oznajmiła Ziva patrząc na obydwa samochody.

-Myślałam, że go lubisz – powiedziała zdziwiona, a ona machnęła ręką.

\- Lubić? – prychnęła – Ja go kocham, ale jeśli Sunny jest taki jak ty, to będę miała dwóch gburów zamiast jednego – stwierdziła wolno i wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do podziwiania Sideswipe'a.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? – mruknęła do siebie zrezygnowana, po czym spojrzała na Sunstreaker'a – Lepiej się módl, żebyś w razie czego trafił na mnie, bo jak trafisz na Zivę – pokręciła głową – To bądź pewien, że coś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista przestanie dla ciebie istnieć.

Potrząsnęła głowa i westchnęła, obserwując swoją siostrę.

* * *

 **A/N:** Miało nie być więcej opowiadań, ale wybaczcie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać :D. W każdym razie dajcie znać nad czym powinnam popracować  
XXFaith


	2. Of Hate And Really Annoying Guardians

_„When someone says: 'You've changed' it simply means you've stopped living your life their way."_

 _-_ _Anonymous_

Ziva kochała innych ludzi. Naprawdę. Tylko czasami inni ludzie nie kochali jej. Jak na przykład Dyrektor Galloway. Powód? Możliwe, że bycie pyskatą, ale ten żart z płynem do mycia naczyń zamiast soku jabłkowego też nim mógł być.

Co innego Zarya. Widzisz na wierzchu spokojnego anioła, a w środku czai się diablica, gotowa poderżnąć ci gardło we śnie. Nie, ona zdecydowanie nie była towarzyskim typem dziewczyny.

Więc…krótko mówiąc. Ziva była tą otwarta, a Zarya tą zamkniętą.

I wierzcie lub nie, ale powiedzenie „przeciwieństwa się przyciągają" tym razem się tutaj nie sprawdziło…

* * *

Obie panny Hale stanęły przed William'em, kiedy już sobie pooglądały bazę od środka. Postanowiły nie wspomnieć o tym, że w tak krótkim czasie udało im się razem ukraść klucze woźnemu, Ziva pomacała prawie każdego robota w hangarze numer dwa, a Zarya mogła przypadkowo podłożyć nogę jednemu z żołnierzy.

Ale to takie małe szczegóły. Zupełnie nieważne.

William zmierzył je wzrokiem i najwidoczniej zauważył, że jedna z blondynek specjalnie związała włosy w kitkę. Widomo, zawsze łatwiej je tak rozpoznać. Dopiero, kiedy skinął na dwa nowe roboty – żółtego i czerwonego – obie się obudziły i przytomnie na niego spojrzały.

\- W czasie, kiedy wy – wskazał na patrzące w górę blondynki – podziwiałyście każdego Autobota, my…

\- Nie moja wina, że macie takie cudeńka – wtrąciła Ziva, zakładając ręce na biuście i patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

Zarya wywróciła oczami i nadepnęła jej na nogę, co spowodowało, że czerwony robot się zaśmiał i oberwał piorunującym spojrzeniem od ciemnej blondynki. Natychmiastowo ucichł.

\- My zdecydowaliśmy, kto będzie waszymi strażnikami – dokończył wolno, patrząc zirytowany na dziewczynę - Oboje stwierdziliśmy, że łatwiej będzie i, mam nadzieję, bezpieczniej, jeśli obydwie dostaniecie osobnego…

\- Który kto który? – przerwała mu Zarya, patrząc znudzona na Optimus'a, który zdaje się uniósł jedną brew, ( jeśli nią była, a Bóg wie co to).

\- Czerwony to Sideswipe – zaczął powoli.

\- TAK! – wykrzyknęła, wybijając rękę w górę i spojrzała na zdziwionego Lennox'a, który natychmiastowo zamilkł i popatrzył na nią pytająco, kiedy jej siostra uśmiechnęła się szeroko – ZGADŁAM! POWIEDZ TO, POWIEDZ TO! – podskakiwała w miejscu i popatrzyła na swoją bliźniaczkę.

Zarya jęknęła i uderzyła się z otwartej dłoni w buzię z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym: „Za czyje grzechy?". Westchnęła i zerknęła na dziewczynę, która skakała i powtarzała „powiedz to", jakby nie miała niczego innego do roboty.

\- Jezu, zamknij się – wyjęczała chowając twarz w dłoniach – Nie kompromituj nas jeszcze bardziej – poprosiła, jednak ona jej nie słuchała.

\- Ale ja ZGADŁAM! – podkreśliła obrażona – I nie miałam logicznej opowiedz jak ty, Sunshine – wyśpiewała przedłużając jej przezwisko.

\- Pułkowniku, może pan kontynuować? – próbowała nie podnieść głosu, a William skinął – A ty mnie tak nie nazywaj – warknęła.

\- Żółty to Sunstreaker – Ziva od razu się zamknęła i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na uśmiechającego się robota, po czym na siostrę.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Sunshine – rzuciła w jej stronę.

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami, kręcąc oczami, obojętna na jej oświadczenie.

\- Ale musisz ze mną żyć – stwierdziła – Inaczej straciłabyś partnera w zbrodni.

\- Niech cię – mruknęła do siebie pod nosem.

Optimus, jakby to powiedzieć, westchnął.

\- Sunstreaker od dzisiaj będzie twoim strażnikiem, Zaryo – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, po czym do Zivy – A twoim Sideswipe.

Zapadła cisza, po czym Ziva krzywo zaczęła patrzeć na wszystkich, jakby miała jakiś tik, po czym podeszła do nogi Sideswipe'a i walnęła go w nią, unosząc do góry ręce. Sideswipe spojrzał na brata zdezorientowany, po czym na nią i podłożył jej dłoń, żeby mogła wejść. Kiedy to zrobiła, podniósł ją do swojego poziomu wzroku w czasie, kiedy Zarya odwróciła wzrok i pokręciła głową.

\- Słuchaj, Sides – zaczęła i spojrzała na niego groźnie – Jeśli masz ze mną żyć to musisz być świadom jednej rzeczy.

\- Niby jakiej, człowieku? – prychnął z pogardą Sunstreaker.

\- Mówiłam do ciebie Sunny? Nie, no właśnie, więc stul tą swoją metalową gębę – warknęła na niego, a William wybuchł śmiechem na widok jego miny.

\- Więc? – zapytał Sides, zawracając swoją twarz w jej stronę i spojrzał z niepokojem na jej siostrę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do żółtego Autobota.

\- Lubię wkurzać ludzi – oznajmiła ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Ale jeszcze bardziej lubię samochody, takie jak ty, więc przygotuj się na to, że nie zaznasz ze mną spokoju – uśmiechnęła się diabelsko, a Sunny ukląkł przy Zaryi i odrywając na chwilę od nich wzrok, spojrzał poważnie na jej twarz.

\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – powiedział do niej cicho, a ona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Nie ma za co – mruknęła, po czym zwróciła się do pułkownika, który nadal się śmiał, po czym do Optimus'a widząc, że ten jest bardziej spokojny – Musze jeszcze o czymś wiedzieć?

Robot spojrzał na dziewczynę, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Autoboty mają holoformy – oznajmił jednak po chwili – Pozwalają im przybrać ludzką postać.

\- Coś jak hologram, tylko solidny – wtrącił William, kręcąc głową.

Hale pokiwała głową.

\- O cholera! Tej, Sunshine popatrz na to! – krzyk Zivy wyrwał wszystkich, kiedy wskazała na chłopaka z brązowymi włosami i czerwonym pasemkiem na boku.

Miał jeszcze elektryczno niebieskie oczy i zawadiacki uśmiech, a do tego ubrany był w jasną czerwoną bluzę i jeansy z paskiem, który po miał dziwny znaczek po środku.

Zarya spojrzała na Lennox'a i Prime'a ze wzrokiem, który mówił, że sama sobie z nią poradzi. Obaj skinęli głowami i zaczęli od nich odchodzić, a dziewczyna ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarz popatrzyła na siostrę, która w tej chwili objęła chłopaka za szyję.

\- Kobieto, błagam – schowała twarz w dłoniach – Daj mu żyć. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończy się na tym, że wywalą nas z bazy szybciej niż mnie z domu.

\- Nie przesadzaj – machnęła lekceważąco ręką i odeszła od chłopaka, który miał na sobie zamglony uśmiech, a jego oczy dziwnie błyszczały – On to lubi, co nie Sides?

\- Tylko, dlatego, że tak jak ty, lubi jak się na niego zwraca uwagę – mruknęła z ciężkim westchnieniem, po czym odwróciła się za siebie i spojrzała z szokiem na dosłownie takiego samego chłopaka, tylko, że z żółtą bluzą i pasemkiem, a na jego twarzy malował się grymas pogardy – Proszę, powiedz mi, że ty taki nie jesteś.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Już go lubię, pomyślała.

\- Bez obaw – mruknął, patrząc na swojego bliźniaka – Jak to określiła twoja siostra? Jestem antyspołeczny.

Zarya uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zerknęła na Zivę, która rozmawiała z Sides'em. Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła, po czym założyła ręce na biuście.

\- I dzięki Bogu za to – powiedziała do siebie, a on posłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie, co ona zignorowała i spojrzała za niego – Kiedy zmieniłeś się w auto? – spytała, patrząc na żółte i czerwone Lamborghini.

\- W czasie, kiedy twoja kopia zaczęła dotykać mojej kopi – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz co? – odezwała się cicho – Może mimo wszystko dobrze, że to ty jesteś moim strażnikiem.

Chłopak posłał jej jeszcze jedno skołowane spojrzenie, po czym założył ręce na klatce piersiowej, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Zarya tylko wzruszyła ramionami i obeszła go, stając koło samochodu.

\- Dzięki – usłyszała koło ucha, jednak się nie odsunęła.

Zszokowana swoim zachowaniem, a raczej brakiem jakiegokolwiek odruchu ze swojej strony, zerknęła kątem oka na Sunstreaker'a.

\- Za co?

\- Miałaś rację – stwierdził i oparł się o swoje Lamborghini, kładąc rękę na masce i przejeżdżając po niej dłonią i patrząc jej przenikliwie prosto w oczy – Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie dotyka.

\- Zwłaszcza obcy ludzie – odpowiedziała, mówiąc o swojej siostrze.

\- Może jednak nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy źli – stwierdził z powagą i zlustrował ją wzorkiem, który zdawał się ją pożerać.

Starał się ją odgadnąć. Dowiedzieć się o niej więcej, chociaż tego nie przyzna. Była tajemnicza, zupełnie taka jak on. Był jej wdzięczny za ratunek przed Zivą, która chciała macać go tymi swoimi…dłońmi. To on przekonał Optimus'a, że lepiej będzie, jeśli on będzie opiekować się Zaryą. Sideswipe za to był wniebowzięty, że ktoś postanowił się nim zainteresować. Przez ich więź czuł jak drży po jej dotykiem, a to tylko sprawiało, że Sunstreaker miał odruch wymiotny. Jego brat zawsze miał naturę osoby, która lubiła komplementy, a blondynka wcale ich mu nie szczędziła. Miał ochotę wywrócić oczami na jego myśli, ale wiedział, że lepiej było go zignorować.

\- Są wyjątki – wyszeptała i wyrwała go z zamyśleń jednak, kiedy na nią spojrzał, zauważył, że jej wzrok był gdzieś indziej, jakby lata świetlne dalej – Ale większość ludzi to bestie. Nie rób się miękki tylko, dlatego, że jeden człowiek okazał się być dobry – dorzuciła ostro i odwróciła się na pięcie, idąc w stronę hangaru, w którym byli głównie mechanicy.

Ziva zaprzestała gwałtownie rozmawiać z Sideswipe'em i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Sunny'ego.

\- Coś ty z nią zrobił, ćwoku? – warknęła na niego, gotowa się na niego rzucić, gdyby nie to, że Sides złapał ją za ramiona.

Sunstreaker uniósł ręce w geście obronnym i wzruszył ramionami. Maska pogardy wróciła na swoje miejsce, starając się zakryć zakłopotanie i szok. Jednak, kiedy spotkał przeszywający wzrok brata zorientował się, że już wiedział.

\- Spokojnie, człowieku – odburknął – A ty panuj nad swoją podopieczną, Sides. Nie chcę mieć na sobie jej zarazków – wzdrygnął się, a jego holoform zniknął, kiedy Lamborghini odjechało w drugą stronę.

Ziva prychnęła i założyła ręce na biuście, patrząc na jego tył. Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co za palant! – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Nie idziesz do niej? – spytał, patrząc na dziewczynę, która usiadła na jego masce.

\- Musi ochłonąć – oznajmiła po chwili namysłu – Jest na coś zła, ale nie wiem, na co. Lepiej to przeczekać.

Sideswipe spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany. Mówiła zupełnie tak, jakby czuła to samo, co jej bliźniaczka. Ale czy wśród ludzi było to możliwe?

* * *

Zarya nie chciała się tak zachować. Szczerze mówiąc, powinna go mieć kompletnie gdzieś. Jednak po tym jak zobaczyła w nim swoje obicie po prostu zareagowała tak, jakby to zrobiła z kimś innym. Broniła go, a raczej siebie. Chciała go do siebie zrazić. Ba! Nie musiała się nawet za bardzo wysilać, Sunstreaker i bez jej pomocy gardził jej gatunkiem.

Nawet nie myślała nad tym gdzie szła, po prostu chciała od niego odejść. Jakimś dziwnym trafem trafiła na jeszcze jednego robota, ten jednak był bardziej pomarańczowo żółty. Spojrzał na nią, kiedy ta zatrzymała się pod wielkimi drzwiami. Uniosła jedną brew, a on opuścił rękę, żeby móc się z nią lepiej komunikować.

\- Jesteś tym nowy sojusznikiem, tak? – spytał, a ona pokiwała głowa, zbyt zirytowana, żeby odpowiedzieć słowami – Znasz się na mechanice?

\- Mówią, że jesteś zrzędliwy – stwierdziła pod nosem – Taa, znam się, a co? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Normalnie nie prosiłbym o nią zwykłego człowieka – stwierdził, a ona wywróciła oczami – Ale Morshower mówi, że jesteś jedną z najlepszych tutaj. Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Dawaj, co masz – odparła.

Skinął głową i otworzył ogromne drzwi, wchodząc z dziewczyną do wielkiego pomieszczenia.

* * *

Sideswipe i Ziva postanowili, że w końcu poszukają jej siostry. W sumie, to Ziva rozkazała mu jej poszukać w czasie, kiedy ona siedziała mu na ramieniu i grała w gry na urządzeniu, które wykradła jednemu z żołnierzy wcześniej. Nadal nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe, że wiedziała o tym, że jej siostra się uspokoiła, ale postanowił to na razie zostawić. Miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy. Jak na przykład jego brat. Przez więź, która umożliwiała im prywatną konwersację, wyczuwał także, że martwił się o Zaryę. No, może nie tyle, co martwił, co zżerała go ciekawość, dlaczego dziewczyna zareagowała tak, a nie inaczej.

W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami do działu medycznego Ratchet'a. Sides wolał tam nie wchodzić, nie był jego ulubieńcem, jednak Hale stanowczo powiedziała, że jako jej strażnik musi ją chronić w razie czego. Nie miał pojęcia czy chodziło o to, że jej siostra w akcie irytacji może ją zaatakować czy o coś innego. Uznał, że bezpiecznie będzie, jeśli po prostu podąży za jej rozkazami, nawet, jeśli oznacza to kolejne wygięcie w jego zbroi.

Kiedy weszli zauważyli nie tyle, co medyka, ale także drugą bliźniaczkę. Ziva oderwała wzrok od swojej gry i spojrzała na dziewczynę, która siedząc na wielkości Autobota metalowym łożu słuchała uważnie tego, co mówił Ratchet'a. Obok nich leżał jakiś zielony robot.

\- SUNSHINE! – zawołała, w czasie, kiedy Sideswipe ostrożnie do nich doszedł.

Zarya, która natychmiastowo usłyszała swoją siostrę, wywróciła oczami, ale wróciła do rozmowy z medykiem, który wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na ich obecność.

Ziva spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, po czym założyła ręce na biuście. Nikt jej nie będzie ignorować. Zwłaszcza jej własna rodzona siostra. Miała do niej podejść i trzepnąć w głowę, tak jak to ona miała w zwyczaju, ale uznała to za akt przemocy, więc siedziała na swoim miejscu, na ramieniu Sideswipe'a. Wtedy jej głowa jakby dostała olśnienia i Ziva spojrzała z wielkim uśmiechem na Zaryę.

\- Sunshine! – zawołała śpiewnym głosem, a jej strażnik musiał przyznać, że miała do tego mały talent, zupełnie jakby robiła to od dziecka – A czy ty wiedziałaś, że Galloway a.k.a Wrzut na Tyłku dyrektor przyjeżdża dzisiaj popołudniu na inspekcję?

To sprawiło, że obaj i Ratchet i Zarya przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli na nią, a w oczach jej siostry czaiły się niebezpieczne iskierki gniewu.

\- Znowu będzie mieć do nas pretensje – mruknęła pod nosem, po czym pożegnała się z medykiem jak najszybciej i zaczęła iść w jej stronę.

Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, Sides podstawił jej dłoń, żeby mogła bezpiecznie wejść na jego drugie ramię i razem wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Mudflap'a na pastwę drugiego robota, na co on jęknął.

Jak znaleźli się na zewnątrz, obie dziewczyny zaczęły rozglądać się po hangarze. Zostały przynajmniej z dwie godziny do przyjazdu Galloway'a, co oznaczało, że miały wystarczająco czasu na wymyślenie planu A, B, C i jeszcze więcej. Obie szczerze nienawidziły dyrektora, Ziva obrała go sobie, jako cel jej dowcipów ze względu na jej siostrę i jej relację z nim. Zarya chciała unikać go jak ognia, jednak jakimś sposobem zawsze na siebie wpadali.

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby podmienić mu gorącą wodę na lodowatą? – spytała, a Hale machnęła ręką i pokręciła głową, zbyt przejęta tym, co powiedziała swojemu strażnikowi.

Prawda była taka, że kiedy rozmawiała z medykiem o ich anatomii mogła się oderwać od niezręcznych myśli, teraz była pogrążona we własnym umyśle, niezdolna to myślenia o czymkolwiek innym niż tym, że zachowała się niemiło. Oczywiście, nie przeszkadzało jej to, że mogła urazić Sunny'ego, szczerze mówiąc wątpiła żeby cokolwiek mogło sprawić, że się obrazi, był za bardzo zapatrzony w siebie jak na pierwszy rzut oka. Przeszkadzało jej to, że w jakimś stopniu zaczęło jej zależeć na uczuciach innego człowieka. Wcześniej jej to nie obchodziło, więc coś musiało się zmienić. I wcale, a wcale jej się to nie podobało.

\- Zrobiłem to na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu – ocknęła się i spojrzała przed siebie, znając ten głos.

Sunstreaker, pomyślała i zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem, co on odwzajemnił.

\- Sunny – odezwał się jego brat z wyrzutem – Miałem być strażnikiem tylko Zivy, a tymczasem odwalam robotę za dwóch – skinął na mnie, a Sunstreaker dziwnie jęknął.

\- Wyluzuj, Sides – podszedł do nich i z widocznym bólem na twarzy, podsunął się do nich i wystawił dla swojej podopiecznej dłoń, co zdziwiło nie tylko Zaryę, ale także jego brata, który patrzył się w niego z niedowierzaniem – No, dalej. Na co czekasz, człowieku?

Ziva spojrzała na swoją siostrę z niepokojem. Nawet mimo tego, że Sunstreaker był robotem wiedziała, że jej bliźniaczka nie pozwalała się dotykać. Weszła na Sides'a tylko, dlatego, że ufała jej, ale co z Sunny'm?

Zarya przymknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć w dół i przeskoczyła z ramienia Sideswipe na wystawioną dłoń, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy żadne objawy paniki nie ukazały się na jej twarzy.

\- Czy ty właśnie…? – młodsza Hale zacięła się, patrząc na bliźniaczkę, która stała na wielkiej ręce i patrzyła na nią z tryumfem na twarzy – Jak…?

\- Hatchet jest świetnym terapeutą – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, siadając na ramieniu Sunstreaker'a, który nieznacznie się na skrzywił, jednak nic nie powiedział – Powinnaś z nim czasem porozmawiać.

-Och, dobrze wiemy, że nic mi nie pomoże – machnęła ręką z oczami wlepionymi pół w ekran urządzenia i pół w parę przed nią.

\- Ach, ja wiem – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – Ale byłoby zabawnie patrzeć jak próbuje.

\- Jesteś zła... – powiedziała udając, że się na nią obraziła, jednak ona tylko pokręciła głową z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tak mówią.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał brata z głosem pełnym udawanego przerażenia – Właśnie pozwoliłeś się dotknąć człowiekowi. Może złapałeś wirusa?

\- Odpuść, Sides – warknął na niego zirytowany, a Zarya zachichotała razem z siostrą, która nadal trzymała w dłoni grę – Wykonuje tylko rozkazy, ty też mógłbyś spróbować.

\- Och, nie bądź taki – zaczął złośliwie, patrząc na niego znacząco – Dobrze wiemy, że twoja artystyczna dusza potrzebuje drugiej takiej samej – skinął na dziewczynę, która wtedy się skrzywiła.

\- Jeszcze jedno podobieństwo! – wykrzyknęła radośnie, za co została skarcona przez Sunstreaker'a i Zaryę – No co? Nie wmówisz mi, że talentu nie masz.

\- Mogę spróbować – odparła w końcu.

\- Ale obie wiemy, że nikt cię nie poprze – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, wracając do gry.

\- Poprzesz mnie, prawda? – spytała robiąc do niego maślane oczka, a Sunny, mimo, że zacisnął usta, nie mógł jej się oprzeć i nieznacznie skinął – Jesteś najlepszym strażnikiem, wiesz? – chciała go przytulić, a raczej jego głowę, ale zbyt dobrze wiedziała, że tym sposobem zaprzepaściłaby szansę na dobrą relację z nim.

Po jego ustach przebiegł niewidzialny prawie, że uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście.

I mimo wszystko, musiał przyznać, że czasami warto zaufać człowiekowi.

* * *

.: **Jesteście razem słodcy** :.

.: **Zamknij się Sides** :.

.: **Och, przecież sam o tym wiesz, Sunny. Nie oszukujmy się, Zarya złapała twoją iskrę** :.

.: **Nie nazywaj mnie tak** :.

.: **I nie, nie złapała mojej iskry. Ogarnij się matole** :.

.: **Psujesz mi zabawę** :.

.: **Wiem** :.

.: **Przyznaj, że ją lubisz i dam ci spokó** j:.

.: **Sides…** :.

.: **Sunny i Sunshine, przyjaźń na zawsze** :.

.: **Sides, przestań!** :.

.: **Sunny i Sunshine, bratnie dusze** :.

.: **Na Primus'a, Sides zamknij się!** :.

.: **SUNNY LUBI SUNSHINE, SUNNY LUBI SUUUUUNSHINEEEE!** :.

.: **Cholera, Sides!** :.

.: **SUNNNNYYY I SUNSHINEEEE…** :.

.: **Primus, dopomóż mi…** :.

.: **SUNNY I…** :.

.: **OKAY, OKAY! DOBRA, TAK LUBIĘ JĄ!** :.

.: **Wiedziałem… Dobrze, że postanowiłem to nagrać, bo nikt by mi nie uwierzył** :.

.: **Ta…ZARAZ, CO? Coś ty zrobił?!** :.

.: **Sides?** :.

.: **SIDES!** :.

.: **SIDES NIE IGNORUJ MNIE!** :.

.: **…frag…** :.

* * *

\- Nie chcę tam być – powiedziała nagle Zarya, patrząc na swoją siostrę oczami, które wydawały się być gdzieś indziej.

Ziva spojrzała na nią wzrokiem, który wyrażał prawie wszystkie negatywne uczucia. Wiedziała jak bardzo Dyrektor ich nienawidził. Zwłaszcza Zaryę. Jej to nie przeszkadzało, szczerze to uwielbiała go wkurzać. Ale jej siostra to, co innego. Tyle przeszła i nadal z nią wytrzymuje, robi psikusy, ma poczucie humory, uśmiecha się. To niewiarygodne, że jeszcze wytrzymuje z obca osobą. Czuła jej strach i nienawidziła tego, że znała osobę, która go wywoływała i nie mogła nic zrobić.

\- Wiem – odezwała się zbolałym głosem, siedząc na masce czerwonego Lamborghini zaraz obok Sideswipe'a, który razem ze swoim bratem uaktywnił swój holoform.

Sides i Sunny spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, jednak żadne z nich się nie odezwało.

\- Co jeśli im powie? – spytała cicho, chcąc utrzymać swój głos tak obojętny, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się, że w środku drży.

Ziva doskonale wiedziała, o kogo chodzi. Jej siostra, mimo, że była silna, to miała bardzo dużo słabości. Jedną z nich jest strach przed straceniem przyjaciół. Możliwe, że ze swoimi strażnikami nie są jeszcze na tym etapie, ale była pewna, że w jakiś sposób im ufają. I wiedziała, że jeśli Zarya im ufa, to są tego warci. I teraz, gdyby się dowiedzieli, bała się, że jeśli będą znać jej sekret będą patrzeć na nią inaczej, odwrócą się od niej plecami.

Ziva i Zarya były rozdzielone zaraz po urodzeniu, ale dzięki temu, że Ziva nauczyła się włamywać do przeróżnych systemów utrzymały ze sobą kontakt. W taki sposób jej siostra dowiedziała się o jej rodzinie i o problemach w szkole.

\- Nie zrobi tego – powiedziała twardo, chcąc ją o tym zapewnić.

\- Ale co…

\- Sunshine – zaczęła, kiedy Sunny parsknął pod nosem, opierając się o swoje żółte Lamborghini – Wiem, że są w tym nowi, ale nie zrobiliby tego, co oni.

\- O kim wy mówicie? – odezwał się w końcu Sideswipe, patrząc na swoją podopieczną podejrzliwie, w czasie, kiedy Sunstreaker obserwował swoją – Jesteście takie tajemnicze, że zastanawiam się czy muszę martwić się o swoje życie.

Ziva poklepała go pocieszająco po plecach.

\- Nie martw się złociutki – uśmiechnęła się słodko – Zbyt bardzo kocham auta żeby skrzywdzić takie cudo – przejechała dłonią po masce, a auto zadrżało pod jej dotykiem w czasie, kiedy Sides w postaci holoformu zamruczał.

Sunny zaśmiał się, a jego bart oblał się rumieńcem na swoją reakcję, na co obie dziewczyny zachichotały.

\- Więc? – wrócił do tematu Sunny – O kim rozmawiacie?

\- Zarya… - blondynka ucięła, kiedy zobaczyła jej spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, żeby trzymała buzię na kłódkę, co ona skwitowała wywróceniem oczu – Musisz im w końcu powiedzieć, dowiedzą się…

\- Zi…

\- NA JAKIEJ POSDSTAWIE WOJSKO WPUŚCIŁO TUTAJ ZARYĘ TEMPLE? – zagrzmiał głos i w tej samej chwili Zarya, która wcześniej trzymała się z daleka od Sunstreaker'a, dosłownie na niego wpadła.

Ziva jak oparzona poderwała się, niemal spadając z maski Sideswipe'a, gdyby nie to, że w porę złapał ją w talii.

\- Dyrektorze, proszę się uspokoić – odezwał się znajomy głos William'a.

\- Właśnie – odezwał się Epps, stając w obronie bliźniaczek – To nie jest teatr, nie musi nam pan odstawiać takiej wielkiej sceny.

Zarya obudziła się z szoku dopiero wtedy, kiedy Sunny pstryknął jej przed oczami palcami. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na niego, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że była w jego objęciach. Natychmiast od niego odskoczyła, bojąc się jego reakcji, ale on niczego nie powiedział tylko wpatrywał się w scenę rozgrywaną na drugim końcu hangaru.

\- Zarya – odezwała się w końcu Ziva i spojrzała na nią z troską w oczach – Tylko nie wchodź w bitch mode, okay? Nie próbuj zrobić tego, co myślę, że myślisz, że możesz zrobić.

Rozkojarzona, Zarya spojrzała na nią ze zdezorientowaniem i lekko otwartą buzią.

\- Huh? A, dobra. Czekaj, co? Jak coś takiego mam? – zdziwiła się i na chwilę straciła zainteresowanie Dyrektorem.

\- Pamiętasz panią od matematyki? – pokiwała głową – A pamiętasz wykład o geometrii? – znowu kiwnięcie głową – A pamiętasz jak wyzwałaś ją od niekompetentnej i tego, że nie powinna uczyć, bo się pomyliła w jednym z zadań?

\- Och, masz na myśli to – mruknęła cicho pod nosem.

\- To się nazywa „bitch mode" – stwierdziła dumnie.

\- Masz obsesję na punkcie nazywania różnych rzeczy – powiedziała z wyrazem obrzydzenia, kiedy przypomniała sobie o wszystkich innych przedmiotach i cechach, które jej siostra nazwała własną nazwą.

.: **Myślisz, że mówiły wtedy o nas?** :.

Sunstreaker podniósł swój wzrok i spojrzał bratu w oczy

.: **Nie wiem, ale musimy się dowiedzieć. One mają o wiele za dużo sekretów jak na zwykłych ludzi** :.

Sideswipe pokiwał głową i spojrzał na dziewczyny.

* * *

\- Galloway, zamkniesz się w końcu? – Generał Morshower stracił cierpliwość, kiedy Dyrektor znowu skrzyczał przypadkowych żołnierzy, którzy „źle" wykonywali swoją pracę.

\- Jakim prawem sprowadziłeś tutaj tą…

\- Ona i jej bliźniczka są członkami drużyny N.E.S.T. – oświadczył twardo i spojrzał mu w oczy, co ostatecznie go zamknęło.

\- Słucham? Ona nawet…

\- Zarya została mile przyjęta przez tutejszego medyka jak i także mechaników – oznajmił w czasie, kiedy Ratchet skinął niechętnie głową.

Galloway spiorunował go wzrokiem, po czym przejechał wzrokiem po William'ie, który patrzył na niego z czymś na wzór odrazy, a Optimus utrzymał kamienną twarz. Już miał wrócić do sprzeczania się, kiedy zauważył, że dwójka robotów i znajoma para sióstr podeszła do miejsca sceny, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Niech zgadnę – zaczął z szyderczym śmiechem, podchodząc do Zaryi, która zdołała mimo to utrzymać obojętną twarz – Czyżby rodzice wyrzucili cię z domu?

\- Jakbyś zgadł – syknęła i kiedy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej, drogę zastawiła mu ogromna metalowa noga.

\- Nie radziłbym kolego – zagroził Sunstreaker, kiedy dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Nowy przyjaciel? – spytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Powodzenia. Na pewno ci się przyda sądząc po tym jak trudno przychodzi ci utrzymanie takiego przy sobie.

Ziva nienawidziła go z całego serca za to, co powiedział do jej siostry. Ale kochała Zaryę za to, że wyszła i uderzyła go mocno z liścia w twarz. Uwielbiała też William'a, który podszedł i razem z Epps'em, którego również uwielbiała, odciągnął go na bok w czasie, kiedy ona pociągnęła swoją siostrę za ramię, chcąc wydostać ją z kręgu tylu osób.

Odeszły na bok, a ona spojrzała na nią z niepokojem, kiedy się nie odezwała. Nie zdążyła jednak zareagować, kiedy podjechało do niej czerwone Lamborghini, a do jej siostry żółte, oba otwierając im w geście zaproszenia drzwi.

\- Wsiadać – rozkazał Sunny.

\- Rozkaz Lennox'a – dodał Sides.

Nie czekając na nic więcej obie dołączyły do czekających na nie strażników.


	3. Of Secrets And Curious Twins

„ _You were given this life because you're strong enough to live it"_

 _Robin Sharma_

Sunstreaker i Sideswipe nie narzekali ta to, że musieli opiekować się Zaryą i Zivą z kilku powodów, które według nich mówiły same za siebie. Sunny nie był fanem ludzi, to wiedział każdy w bazie i poza nią, za to Sides lubił, kiedy zwracali na niego uwagę. Kiedy poznali bliźniaczki wiedzieli, że nie będą mieli z nimi za wiele problemów, głównie, dlatego, że obie miały podobne do nich charaktery. Rozumiały, więc ich tak jakby znali się z kilka miesięcy a nie kilka godzin. I Sideswipe chociaż wiedział, że od pierwszej sekundy ją pokochał jak własną siostrę, wiedział także, że jego brat nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale jego iskrę także schwytała Zarya. Każdy z nich przysiągł sobie, że będzie ich chronić nawet, jeśli tego nie przyzna przed sobą.

Więc po aferze z Dyrektorem Galloway'em nie byli tyle, co wściekli, ale także w myślach planowali zemstę tak wielką, że byli pewni, że po niej facet odejdzie. Czego nie rozumieli to, jakim cudem Zarya i Ziva znały go tak dobrze, że Zarya wydawała się być nim wręcz przerażona. Oczywiście, nie zamierzali powiedzieć jej, że to zauważyli, głównie dlatego, że Ziva zabiłaby ich jednym spojrzeniem gdyby, chociaż wydobyli z siebie jedno słowo.

Mimo tego ciekawość zżerała ich do tego stopnia, że nie sprzeczali się, kiedy Lennox kazał im zabrać swoje podopieczne z bazy i wywieźć na stary klif trochę za miastem, gdzie mogli spokojnie zmienić się w swoją pierwotną formę bez martwienia się, że może ich ktoś zobaczyć.

Dojechali tam jako pierwsi i szczerze mówiąc, Zarya była wdzięczna, że przez całą drogę nikt nic nie mówił. Nawet Ziva zamknęła swoją niewyparzoną buzię i postanowiła nie prawić jej ani jednego złośliwego komentarza. Było to zupełnie nie w jej naturze, ale nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że było niechciane.

Ziva wyszła z auta jako pierwsza, czekając niecierpliwie aż jej siostra zrobi to samo. Kiedy już to zrobiła, oba Lamborghini włączyły swoje holoformy i oparły się o swoje samochody, patrząc na scenę przed nimi i mając nadzieję, że dowiedzą się czegoś więcej o tym, co się zdarzyło.

\- Przestań – odezwała się Zarya, patrząc na Zivę, która była niebezpiecznie spokojna i poważna, a to nigdy, przenigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Przestań, co?

\- Przestań być taka poważna – wyjaśniła krzywiąc się, kiedy ona uniosła do góry jedną brew i spojrzała na nią pytająco – Wyglądasz jak Hatchet, kiedy naprawiał Mudflap'a. To przerażające.

Sunny parsknął pod nosem, bo musiał przyznać jej rację.

\- Nie miał prawa tak mówić – odezwała się Ziva, zaciskając zęby.

\- Teoretycznie miał, jest łącznikiem w N.E.S.T.

\- Ale w praktyce powinien trzymać gębę na kłódkę – powiedziała, patrząc jej prosto w oczy i nienawidziła tego jak wyglądały w tamtej chwili.

\- Ziva nie rób z tego wielkiej sprawy, okay? – odezwała się, kiedy inne Autoboty zaczęły się zjeżdżać.

Ironhide zaparkował koło Sideswipe'a, kiedy Optimus i Ratchet zajęli miejsce koło Sunstreaker'a. William wysiadł ze swojego wozu, którym był Hide i stanął koło bliźniaczek, jednak tak samo jak reszta, pozwolił im się kłócić. Miał złe wspomnienia z bliźniakami terroru, kiedy to oni sprzeczali się, a on, jako pułkownik musiał ich uspokoić. I nigdy nie kończyło to się tak dobrze jak powinno.

Ziva wyglądała tak jakby miała za chwilę się zadławić i paść na twarz, w czasie, kiedy Zarya utrzymała obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Czy ty… - urwała i spojrzała na nią groźnie – Znowu robisz to samo, co nie?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami, kiedy skrzyżowała ręce na biuście i przyjęła pozycję obronną, cofając się o krok, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra zaśmiała się sucho.

\- Galloway. Nie. Miał. Prawa. Odezwać się tak do ciebie – wycedziła i wtedy William uznał, że było bezpiecznie żeby wkroczyć.

\- Twoja siostra ma rację – wtrącił, a Optimus, który razem z resztą robotów uaktywnił swój holoform przytaknął mu głową – Galloway nie powinien mieszać życia prywatnego ze służbowym.

Zarya odwróciła zirytowana wzrok. Oni niczego nie rozumieli.

\- Nawet on się ze mną zgadza! – powiedziała głośno wskazując palcem na pułkownika.

\- Dobrze wiedziałaś, że tak będzie, kiedy mnie tutaj zabrałaś – oznajmiła w swojej obronie – Mówiłam ci żebyś zostawiła to w spokoju.

\- Miałam zostawić cię tam zostawić?! – oburzyła się na słowa swojej siostry i zacisnęła pięści, teraz zdenerwowana bardziej niż wcześniej – Czy ty postradałaś zmysły?! Mam TOTALNIE gdzieś, co inni myślą o nas, ale nie pozwolę, żeby ten…

\- Ziva, uspokój się – poprosiła, jednak została zignorowana.

Spojrzała za siebie jakby szukając pomocy u któregoś z Autobotów, ale wiedziała, że już nic nie da się zrobić. Jej siostra, jeśli dalej będzie tak krzyczeć i przeklinać w końcu padnie z powodu braku powietrza, a jej nie uśmiechało się wleczenie jej do szpitala.

\- ZIVA! – krzyknęła w końcu.

\- CZEGO? – zapowietrzyła się i podniosła dłoń do gardła, lekko kaszląc.

Ratchet podszedł do niej, a Zarya westchnęła z politowaniem kręcąc głową i wywracając oczami na zachowanie swojej siostry.

\- Dobra, rozumiem – powiedziała i poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją do tyłu i rzeczywiście czuła, że jej nogi robią się jakby z waty, więc poddała się i usiadła, na jak się okazało, masce Sunstreaker'a – Jesteś zła…

\- Jestem wkurwiona.

-…I masz ochotę zabić Dyrektora Galloway'a…

\- Wrzut na tyłku Dyrektor zasługuje na bolesną, powolną i całkowicie zadaną przeze mnie śmierć.

-…Ale nie możesz niczego zrobić – dokończyła zirytowana jej komentarzami.

\- A to niby dlaczego?! – obruszyła się, ale zaraz zakaszlała.

\- Im więcej klepiesz ją jadaczką, dziewczyno, tym trudniej ci oddychać – oznajmił Ratchet, klepiąc ją po plecach, na co ona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Nie jesteśmy członkami N.E.S.T. – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami, jakby to było nic, ale trzymała dłonie na kolanach, bo i tak czuła, że Sunny był lekko spięty tym, że była tak blisko, a nie chciała go jeszcze bardziej denerwować.

\- Właściwie Morshower ma o tym inne zdanie – odezwał się nagle Ironhide i spojrzał na Zaryę, mając skrzyżowane ręce na klatce piersiowej – A Hatchet go poparł.

\- Co?! – odezwały się jednocześnie, jednak Ziva znowu zakaszlała, a Ratchet spojrzał na nią karcąco.

\- Nie masz problemów ze słuchem z tego, co wiem – mruknął pod nosem, ale potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią – Jesteś honorowym członkiem drużyny, jako mechanik i moja asystentka – powiedział, ale jakby z trudem.

\- Że niby, od kiedy? – spytała i spojrzała na Sunstreaker'a, który razem ze swoim bratem pokiwał głową, jakby chcąc ją o tym zapewnić – Ale poznaliśmy się z godzinę temu, a o tobie mówią… - ucięła i odchrząknęła, żeby nie posunąć się za daleko – Jak?

\- Zamknij się i przyjmij to do wiadomości – wykrztusiła jej siostra.

\- Co z Zivą? – spytała w końcu.

\- A ma jakieś szczególne zdolności? Może uda nam się coś wykombinować – odezwał się Lennox i spojrzał na Optimus'a.

\- Myślisz, że jakim cudem się poznałyśmy? – spytała – Potrafi włamać się a każdy system w mniej niż minutę.

\- Rany, dzięki – odezwała się, mimo wzorku medyka – Właśnie zdradziłaś, że jestem hakerem przed grupą obcych z kosmosu i gościem z wojska, który pracuje dla rządu. Jesteś taką kochaną siostrą – dodała z sarkazmem.

\- Och, przestań być dzieckiem – rzuciła i spojrzała na William'a – Maggie Madsen potrzebuje dodatkowych rąk do pomocy, moja siostra może się przydać.

\- Wierzę, że można to zrobić – odezwał się Prime, ale wtedy spoważniał – Ale musimy porozmawiać o zachowaniu Dyrektora Galloway'a.

Zarya odwróciła wzrok, niemal wlepiając go w bluzę Sunny'ego.

\- Nie powinnam o tym mówić.

\- Mogę gadać! – wykrzyknęła w końcu Ziva i uniosła do góry ręce – Jesteś najlepszym zrzędliwym doktorem na świecie! – zrzuciła się na szyję medyka i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym wskoczyła na Sideswipe'a i spojrzała wściekła na siostrę.

\- Jaki pech – mruknęła Zarya, a Ziva siedząc na kolanach Sideswipe'a wywróciła oczami.

\- Dowiedzą się tym sposobem lub innym – odezwała się, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową, nie chcąc się odezwać – Zarya, to nie jest zabawa i wiem jak dziwnie to brzmi z moich ust, ale tak jest.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jeśli im powiem…

\- Och, na miłość Boską! – przerwała jej nagle i wstała, podchodząc do niej, chwytając ją za nadgarstek z całą siłą, jaką w sobie miała i pociągnęła za sobą, stawiając tak, że wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć – Poznaliśmy ich kilka godzin temu – warknęła, była zła upartością swojej siostry – A tobie wystarczyły dwie, żeby zaufać obcemu…

\- Ja…

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, bo widziałam na własne oczy, co zrobiłaś.

\- Ziva, ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinnaś wiedzieć…

\- Och, ja wiem – ucięła ją lodowato, a Zarya po raz pierwszy nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie słowa po jej oświadczeniu – Wiem, co się stało, wiem, co ci zrobili. Wiem, że wyrzucili cię na bruk, wiem, że traktowali cię jak najgorszego śmiecia i wiem, że próbujesz to zbagatelizować. Ale zgadnij co? Ich tak nie zmyjesz – zmusiła ją, żeby na nich spojrzała.

\- O co teraz chodzi? – spytał zdezorientowany William, teraz nie rozumiejąc nic.

Tak samo zdezorientowani wszyscy inni i Ziva doskonale to wykorzystywała.

\- Zaufałaś mu – odezwała się ciszej, ściskając jej nadgarstek – Nie chcesz mówić im, powiedz jemu.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że chce wiedzieć? – spytała ostro.

\- Pytałaś mu się? – nie czekała nawet na jej odpowiedź – Oczywiście, że nie. Zarya, rozmawiałyśmy o tym.

Zarya zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała na wszystkich, zatrzymując wzrok najdłużej na Sunny'm, po czym westchnęła ciężko, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Zapomniałaś o jednym, Ziva – wymamrotała bezgłośnie, po czym dodała – Macie racje.

\- Czekaj, co? Czy ty właśnie przyznałaś mi rację? – jej siostra zaczęła się na nią gapić, kiedy Zarya podeszła do Sunstreaker'a i nachyliła się, żeby wyszeptać mu coś do ucha, na co uśmiechnął się przebiegle i pokiwał głową, otwierając drzwi Lamborghini.

\- Hej, powiedziała „macie" – wtrącił William – Czyli nie tylko tobie.

\- Cokolwiek – machnęła dłonią i spojrzała na nią.

\- Tak – odparła zanim weszła do samochodu – I myślę, że to czas, żeby Galloway pożałował tego, co zrobił – dorzuciła, jednak bardziej do siebie.

* * *

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że…

\- Tak – odparła Zarya, wychodząc z gabinetu Galloway'a i z determinacją unikając tematu, który sprawiał, że miała ochotę w coś uderzyć.

Ziva przygryzła język, zirytowana upartością swojej siostry. Chcąc, nie chcąc podążyła za nią, sprawdzając czy ktoś za nimi nie idzie. Była za planem swojej siostry, jednak była przeciw milczeniu Zaryi. To nie było w jej stylu siedzieć cicho wokół niej i to sprawiało, że czuła się niezręcznie.

A tak nie powinno być.

\- Może…

\- Nie.

Za każdą próbą rozpoczęcia rozmowy, dziewczyna ucinała ją po pierwszym słowie. To było nie tyle, co irytujące, a mówiło samo za siebie. A niby to Ziva była tą dziecinną. W każdym razie, kiedy opuściły gabinet dyrektora, Ziva wyczuła napięcie w głosie jej siostry.

\- Nie zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, prawda? – odezwała się, kiedy doszły do Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy w swoich holoformach opierali się o swoje Lamborghini.

Starsza Hale wypuściła powietrze ze świstem i spojrzała groźnie na swoją siostrę, która zatrzymała się w pół kroku i przełknęła ślinę, patrząc jak oczy jej bliźniaczki robią się niewyobrażalnie ciemne, nawet mimo tego, że były naturalnie czekoladowe z pomarańczowymi plamkami. Zauważyła, że jej ręka niebezpiecznie zadrgała i Ziva uznała, że to jej znak, więc z wyrazem przerażenia dobiegła do Sides'a i schowała się za jego plecami, wychylając głowę tylko trochę i patrząc na jasną blondynkę.

\- Sides… - zaczęła, a on zwrócił ku nie głowę z rozbawionym uśmiechem – Jesteś moim strażnikiem, nie? Nie pozwolisz jej mnie zabić, co?

Sunny wybuchł śmiechem, jednak Sideswipe utrzymał poważną twarz i spojrzał na przerażoną twarz swojej podopiecznej, która wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Oczywiście – odparł z wielkim uśmiechem, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą i pokazała siostrze język, na co ona wywróciła oczami i pokręciła głową.

\- Ziva, ogarnij się… - urwała i usłyszała męski krzyk, na co uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo -…i udawaj skołowaną.

Ziva, która nie wiedziała, co jej bliźniaczka zrobiła w gabinecie Galloway'a pokiwała głową i tak jak to wcześniej umówiły, objęła Sideswipe'a za szyję, udając, że z nim rozmawia, w czasie, kiedy Dyrektor razem z William'em, który przygryzał policzki, żeby się nie roześmiać, zaczęli zmierzać w ich stronę. Zarya odwróciła wzrok, uśmiechając się do siebie i patrząc na Sunny'ego, który posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Jednak, kiedy razem z bratem spojrzeli w stronę Galloway'a, obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Ty… - wysyczał, podchodząc do Zaryi i wskazując ją palcem – Ty to zrobiłaś! Ty mała…

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Dyrektorze Galloway – odezwała się z poważną miną i niewinnością błyskającą w oczach – Ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi.

\- Cały czas byliśmy z Sides'em i Sunny'm – poparła siostrę Ziva i wtuliła się w bluzę Sideswipe'a, który nadal się śmiał.

\- Och, naprawdę? – parsknął, wcale jej nie wierząc.

Zarya pokiwała z przekonaniem głową, po czym westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Jak nam nie wierzysz, sprawdź nagrania z monitoringu – wzruszyła ramionami, a Sunny natychmiastowo przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na jej chytry uśmiech, tak samo jego brat, który patrzył jak Ziva próbuje z całym sił się nie zaśmiać.

\- I tak zrobię – warknął na nią – Lennox!

William przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z powątpiewaniem w stronę bliźniaczek, które udawały, że wyglądały na przerażone. Z wahaniem poprowadził Dyrektora w głąb bazy, nadal zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Zaraz, kiedy zniknął za korytarzem, obie dziewczyny wybuchły takim śmiechem, że aż łzy zaczęły im lecieć.

\- O mój Boże – wykrztusiła Ziva – Jesteś niemożliwa.

\- Taa – przytaknęła, biorąc głęboki wdech – Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłyśmy.

\- Jak to nie zmusi go to odejścia, to znaczy, że na serio cię nienawidzi – stwierdziła i oparła się o czerwone auto, chcąc mieć jakieś oparcie.

Zarya nagle spojrzała na nią poważnie, jej maska obojętności znowu na miejscu.

\- Też go nienawidzę – powiedziała nagle, a Ziva otarła twarz i spojrzała na nią z westchnięciem.

\- Wiem…

\- Nie powiem mu – oznajmiła od razu, a Ziva zacisnęła zęby.

\- Ktoś mu powie – stwierdziła, starając się ją przekonać – I jemu też.

\- Gdyby chodziło o ciebie, powiedziałabyś mu? – Ziva zamilkła i spojrzała na nią.

\- Zarya, chodzisz po cienkim lodzie – ostrzegła.

Jej siostra przez chwilę na nią patrzyła, po czym pokręciła głową i westchnęła.

\- Obie wiemy, że…

\- Czy któraś z was w końcu nas olśni i powie, o kim wy mówicie? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Sunstreaker, sprawiając, że jego silnik wydał z siebie ryk, na który jego brat spoważniał.

\- Zadajesz za dużo pytań – stwierdziła Zarya, na co on zacisnął żeby i spojrzał wymownie na Sideswipe'a.

\- Jesteśmy po prostu ciekawi – postawił na swoją obronę.

\- Ciekawość pierwszym stopniem do piekła – skwitowała Ziva.

Zarya wypuściła powietrze z płuc i zerknęła w kierunku pokoju, w którym są wszystkie nagrania z monitoringu.

\- Słuchaj, człowieku…

\- Och, na miłość Boską! – warknęła Ziva i wtedy usłyszeli trzask i krzyk roznoszący się po całym hangarze.

\- Okaaay… - przeciągnęła Zarya i popatrzyła na Zivę, która w odpowiedzi odchrząknęła i zaczęła trzeć swój kark.

\- Myślisz, że się skapnie?

\- Pft! – machnęła ręką, patrząc jak Galloway wychodzi z pokoju – Jest na to za głupi.

* * *

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia – powiedział Sideswipe, kiedy Ziva weszła do Lamborghini z uśmiechem jakby dostała milion dolarów – Jakim cudem włamałaś się do pomieszczenia z nagraniami?

Ziva, która wygodnie usiadła w fotelu i włączyła rockową muzykę z jakieś przypadkowej stacji, spojrzała na radio i wzruszyła ramionami, opierając głowę o szybę i zamykając oczy. Było jej tak wygodnie, że mogła zasnąć w każdej chwili, jednak wiedziała, że musiała wytłumaczyć się przed swoim strażnikiem w jakiś sposób. Po za tym, kiedy Zarya gdzieś zniknęła razem z William'em, zabrakło jej kogoś do rozmowy.

\- Wykradłam klucz woźnemu zaraz jak tutaj przyjechałam – odparła i ziewnęła, przeciągając się i słuchając muzyki.

Sideswipe pozostał cicho, przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczęła męczyć go cisza, jaką został otoczony. Jakaś część jego wiedziała, że dziewczyna mimo tego, że z natury była otwarta, nadal wahała się i nie wiedziała czy może z nim swobodnie rozmawiać. Jednak Sides, jako, że dobrze znał to uczucie, wiedział, że będzie jej łatwiej, jeśli zacznie zadawać jej pytania. Zawsze było łatwiej odpowiadać na coś niż samemu coś z siebie wydobyć.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytał, a ona wzruszyła ramionami i odchrząknęła, nie chcąc rozmawiać na ten temat.

Sides wyczuł jak bardzo się spięła, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Była tą jego częścią, której nie potrafił tak po prostu wyłączyć. Potrzebował tej odpowiedzi, musiał ją poznać. Kiedy miał już na nią nacisnąć, dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie taka, jaka jej siostra była w stosunku do jego brata.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wiedzieć? – on w odpowiedzi milczał, a ona czując, że to było potwierdzenie ciągnęła dalej – Sprawiałam kłopoty moim rodzicom. Codzienne kłótnie na temat tego, że ciągle coś psuje albo wywijam różne dowcipy, które kończą się czasami…tragicznie.

\- Jesteś z nimi blisko? – spytał kiedy nie kontynuowała.

\- Nie tak jak z Sunshine – odparła, niecałkowicie chcąc zagłębiać się w temat jej rodziców – Moi rodzice mieli kontakty z wojskiem, prawdopodobnie z powodu dziadka. Służył w marynarce – zaśmiała się do siebie – W każdym razie, znali Morshower'a, a on znał mnie. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że chcą mnie tutaj wysłać, ale zgodził się na to, żebym dołączyła do zespołu Lennox'a na przynajmniej dwa miesiące.

\- Okay, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś – odezwał się, ale westchnął, a insygnia na jego kierownicy migotała za każdym razem, kiedy coś powiedział – Ale dlaczego twoja siostra tutaj jest?

Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- To nie mój sekret do wyjawienia – odparła – Jedyne, co mogę ci powiedzieć to, to, że twój brat to szczęściarz.

Sideswipe przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak mówi, aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że sam tego nie rozgryzie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zarya nie ufa ludziom, jedynie mnie – wyznała z jakbym smutkiem w głosie, po czym pokręciła głową i zmarszczyła czoło, zwracając swój wzrok na kierownicę przed nią – Sides?

\- Tak? – odezwał się, mając w głowie jej słowa.

\- Jeśli twój brat, zrani moją bliźniaczkę, wiedz, że Sunshine uczyła mnie dużo o autach i nie zawaham się tego użyć przeciwko niemu, rozumiesz?

Sideswipe gdyby mógł w tej formie, to wytrzeszczyłby oczy.

\- Brzmisz na pewną siebie, człowieku – odparł.

\- Och, mogę nie znać się na mechanice tak bardzo jak ona – zaczęła, jeżdżąc palcem po skórzanym siedzeniu, sprawiając, że samochód zadrżał pod nią, na co ona uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana tym – Ale znam model twojego auta na wylot – wyszeptała pochylając się nad kierownicą i głaszcząc szczególnie wrażliwy punkt tuż pod nią.

\- Widzę – nienawidził tego, że jego głos brzmiał tak żałośnie.

\- To dobrze – stwierdziła, odchylając się od niego i otwierając drzwi, po czym wyszła z wozu i zatrzasnęła je mocno, sprawiając, że umarły by się wzdrygnął.

Sideswipe patrzył jak odchodzi w stronę swojego pokoju i nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, który wstrzymywał, kiedy go dotykała.

.: **Sides, co ci jest, matole? Złapałeś wirusa?** :.

Autobot dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jego iskra biła jak szalona, a on sam gdyby mógł wyglądałby jak pomidor.

.: **Zamknij się, Sunny. Nic mi nie jest. Wracaj do Zaryi** :.

.: **Ha. Ha. Ha** :.

.: **Ziva kazała ci przekazać, że jeśli skrzywdzisz jej siostrę, to osobiście rozbierze cię na części i prawdopodobnie przerobi na toster** :.

.: **Nie przesadzaj. Niemożliwe, żeby wiedziała jak** :.

.: **Och, uwierz mi. Ona wie, co robi** :.

.: **Jesteś taki beznadziejny, Sides** :.

.: **Taa, wmawiaj to sobie jak trafisz przez nią do Hatchet'a** :.

.: **Nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym będziesz przerażony małym człowiekiem bardziej niż Con'em** :.

.: **Też byś był, gdybyś doświadczył tego, co ja** :.

.: **Naprawdę jesteś beznadziejny** :.

:. **Och, zamknij się** :.

* * *

Ziva weszła z wielkim uśmiechem do pokoju, w którym mieszkały razem z Zaryą i uwaliła się wygodnie na wygodnym łóżku w kącie pomieszczenia, wdychając zapach świeżego materiału.

Jej siostra wpadła do sypialni chwilę później z miną, która wyrażała zupełnie nic. Tak samo jak młodsza blondynka, położyła się na pościeli i zamknęła oczy czując się psychicznie wykończona.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? – spytała w końcu Ziva, przewracając się na bok i podpierając się łokciem na kołdrze, zerkając na dziewczynę, które westchnęła i zrobiła to samo, tylko znacznie wolniej.

\- O Galloway'u – odparła krótko.

Chciała żeby zostawiła ten temat za sobą, ale za dobrze ją znała. Jej siostra była uparta. Jeśli coś chciała wiedzieć, to się tego dowiadywała, nieważne jakim sposobem i czy kogoś przy tym raniła. Kiedy w życiu nie masz nikogo innego jak tylko swoją siostrę, zaczynasz być obojętną na krzywdę innych do tego stopnia, że zależy ci tylko na niej.

\- Powiedziałaś mu? – dopytywała, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła przecząco głową i przymknęła oczy, nie chcąc na nią patrzeć – To nie wszystko?

\- Nie – przyznała z westchnięciem – Poruszył temat mnie.

Ziva aż za dobrze znała ten ton. U nich było to tak: Ona rozmawiała o niej, a ona o niej, ale w życiu nigdy obie nie rozmawiały wyłącznie o sobie. To było jak kod i wyjątkami były tylko sytuacje, które naprawdę tego wymagały. Oczywiście nie mówiły tylko o sobie nawzajem, ale większość czasu łatwiej było zmienić temat na drugą, kiedy jej nie odpowiadał. Używały tego sposobu wobec wszystkich, ale znalazły się w sytuacji, że zaprzestawały tego w czasie, kiedy były ze swoimi strażnikami.

\- Walnęłaś go? – spytała po chwili.

\- Nie.

Zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wyzwałaś?

Potrząśniecie głową.

\- Nie.

\- To co robiłaś?

Zarya zawahała się przez chwilę, niecałkowicie pewna czy chciała powiedzieć jej prawdę, ale w końcu się poddała i położyła na plecach, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

\- Milczałam – oznajmiła w końcu, a Ziva spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

Oczywiście to było w jej stylu. Cisza była jej przyjacielem, wybawieniem, ucieczką. Ale w życiu nigdy Zarya nie milczała, kiedy ktoś pytał się o jej życie. Był to temat tabu, którego nawet ona wolała nie poruszać.

Zdecydowała, że na razie nie będzie jej o nic więcej wypytywać, nawet mimo tego, że ciekawość ją zżerała od środka.

\- Jak tam Sunny? – zmieniła szybko temat, na który jej siostra parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Dobre pytanie – odparła ze śmiechem – Nie widziałam go przez resztę dnia.

Ziva westchnęła.

\- Musztarda coś podejrzewa – stwierdziła, wzdychając ciężko i również kładąc się na plecach.

Zarya pokiwała w milczeniu głową, po czym wstała z łóżka i wyjęła swoją piżamę z torby, która leżała przy jej łóżku, po czym skierowała się do łazienki, którą miały wbudowaną zaraz obok. Oparła się o framugę z niewidzialnym uśmiechem.

\- Twój ketchup też – odparła, a Ziva potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ketchup jest smaczniejszy – odezwała się, a Zarya westchnęła i spojrzała na nią znacząco, na co ona zmarszczyła brwi – Co?

\- A skąd wiesz, siostrzyczko? Próbowałaś? – oblizała usta, a Ziva oblała się czerwonym rumieńcem, chowając twarz w poduszkach – Wezmę szybki prysznic, zaraz wrócę.

Ziva wymamrotała niewyraźne „okay" stłumione pościelą. Zarya pokręciła jeszcze głową po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi i weszła pod prysznic, a jej siostra wzięła głęboki wdech i zamknęła oczy.

Dokładnie dziesięć minut później, jej siostra wróciła ubrana w żółtą koszulkę i spodnie, na co dziewczyna zagwizdała i usiadła na łóżku, patrząc na nią z wyrazem twarzy jakby tamta zrobiła coś naprawdę…niegrzecznego.

\- Już się z nim utożsamiłaś?- spytała a Zarya posłała jej gniewne spojrzenie, po czym pochyliła się i wyjęła z torby siostry taki sam komplet ubrań, tylko, że w czerwonym kolorze.

\- A ty? – spytała rzucając jej piżamę, ale ona tylko się wyszczerzyła.

\- Może zrobiłam już coś więcej? – podsunęła, znacząco unosząc do góry brwi na co jej siostra skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia i wydała z siebie jęk, odwracając głowę.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się jakim cudem jesteś moją bliźniaczką? – stwierdziła w czasie kiedy Ziva zatrzasnęła drzwi.

\- Bóg tak mówi! – odkrzyknęła, kiedy Zarya wywróciła oczami i przykryła się kołdra, otulając się nią szczelnie.

Najwyraźniej tylko tobie, pomyślała z nutką smutku. _  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wiem, wiem, tym razem nieco krótszy rozdział, ale postaram się to nadrobić. Sunny jest nieco trudnym charakterem do opisania, a gorzej jest kiedy trzeba pisać w nieco bardziej "cybertrońskim" języku. W każdym razie, umówmy się, że w tym opowiadaniu obaj - Sideswipe i Sunstreaker - są bardziej ludzcy niż powinni być. Chciałam także zaznaczyć, że piszę rozdziały nieregularnie, więc mogą pojawić się takie przerwy jak miesiąc\dwa miesiące. Dajcie znać czy jakieś kwestie są dla Was nie jasne, albo jeśli czegoś_ _nie dociągnęłam i macie jakieś pytania.  
XXFaith_


	4. Of Feelings And Coming Back

„ _Just because I have a smile on my face, doesn't mean that something is not bothering me"_

 _Unknown_

\- Współczuję ci, Sunny – odezwała się zaspana Ziva, opierając się nieprzytomnie o swojego strażnika, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknął Sunstreaker i zgromił brata spojrzeniem, mówiącym samym za siebie, że jeśli nie będzie jej kontrolować, to sam jej coś zrobi – Lepiej zajmij się swoimi włosami, wyglądają jakby je tornado odwiedziło – stwierdził i odszedł do dziewczyny, która patrzyła się na niego zdezorientowana, po czym uderzyła z całej siły Sides'a w żebra.

Ten jęknął i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Za co to? – spytał masując bolące miejsce swojego holoformu.

\- To było dla Sunny'ego – oznajmiła zaspana – Jesteście połączeni, jeśli ciebie coś boli, jego też.

Sideswipe miał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy do niego dotarło, o czym właśnie powiedziała. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby rozmawiał z nią wczoraj o jego więzi z Sunny'm, ani żeby Sunny rozmawiał o tym z Zaryą. Nie było, więc możliwości, żeby dziewczyna mogła o niej wiedzieć. Oczywiście mogła włamać się do jakiegoś systemu, ale szczerze wątpił, żeby było tam coś napisane o ich połączeniu.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – odsunął ją trochę od siebie i spojrzał na jej twarz.

Na serio wyglądała jakby odwiedziło ją tornado, pomyślał i od razu poczuł falę rozbawienia od Sunny'ego, który wszystko słyszał. Podzielał także jego ciekawość tym, że Ziva całkowicie rozumiała ich więź. Obaj nie wiedzieli, co o tym myśleć.

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana, po czym potrząsnęła głową i ziewnęła – Zarya go zabije, a jeśli nie, to znaczy, że twój brat padnie ofiarą jednego z jej dowcipów.

\- Az tak źle? – spytał sceptycznie.

\- Och, nie Sides – odparła i wstała, kierując się w stronę stołówki – Gorzej.

* * *

Sunstreaker nie brał ostrzeżeń Zivy na poważnie. Bo co mały bezużyteczny człowiek mógł zrobić jemu? Pewnie, był w swoim holoformie i był bardziej wystawiony na gniew dziewczyny, ale szczerze to nic nie mogła mu zrobić.

Postawił wiadro z wodą na ziemi i spojrzał na Zaryę, która smacznie spała na jednym z łóżek pod ścianą. Zawahał się na chwilę i przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na jej słodką pozycję. Wyglądała uroczo, musiał to przyznać mimo wszystko. Ocknął się dopiero później, kiedy blondynka wymamrotała coś pod nosem i obróciła się na drugi bok. Potrząsnął głową, karcąc się za tą chwilę i podniósł wiadro, po czym rozmachem wylał je na śpiącą bliźniaczkę, uśmiechając się demonicznie na jej reakcję.

\- AAAAH! – wrzasnęła podrywając się i siadając prosto – Co do cholery!? – warknęła.

Sunny nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem, patrząc jak wygląda jego podopieczna. Jej włosy były mokre i przylepiały jej się do ciała, to samo jej ubrania i pościel. Ta scena była tak komiczna, że wściekły wzrok dziewczyny, rozbawił go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Coś. Ty. Zrobił!? – wywarczała, wstając i patrząc na niego groźnie, zaciskając zęby, które zaczęły szczękać.

Woda była lodowata i sprawiła, że momentalnie oprzytomniała. Jak tylko zobaczyła swojego strażnika, wiedziała, co się stało i nie była z tego zadowolona. Och, dostanie mu się, pomyślała złowieszczo.

Spojrzał na nią, lekko się uspokajając, po czym na puste wiadro w jego dłoni i wzruszył ramionami.

\- A na co to wygląda, Człowieku? – spytał i prychnął – Musiałabyś widzieć swoją twarz! – zaśmiał się, a Zarya czuła jak coś w środku jej się gotowało – Primusie, nigdy tego nie zapomnę… - urwał, kiedy poczuł jak traci grunt pod nogami i w chwili wylądował na zimnej podłodze.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Sunstreaker – wysyczała, trzymając go za ramiona i przyszpilając do posadzki, na co on spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ew… Weź ze mnie te swoje brudne dłonie, insekcie!

Zarya mruknęła coś pod nosem i wywróciła oczami, po czym wstała, obejmując się w ramionami i nadal krzywo patrząc na Autobota, który wzdrygnął się i zaczął otrzepywać, jakby nie wiadomo, czego się dotknął.

\- Nie ma sprawy – mruknęła, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ratchet chce cię u siebie – przekazał patrząc na nią z pogardą, którą Zarya rozpoznała od razu.

Natychmiast zesztywniała i spojrzała na niego lekko przerażona, takim sposobem, że Sunstreaker mimo tego, co się stało, spojrzał na nią zmieszany i na chwilę przestał się otrzepywać.

\- Wyjdź – jej głos był jak lód i Sunny musiał powstrzymać się od zgryźliwego komentarza, nie chcąc pogorszyć sytuacji.

Nie dbał o jej uczucia, ale coś sprawiło, że mimo tego się wycofał i wyszedł z pokoju.

.: **Sides?** :.

.: **Co?** :.

Sunstreaker jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi od sypialni swojej podopiecznej, po czym zaklął i potrząsnął głową za jego głupotę. Od kiedy to przejmował się bezwartościowym człowiekiem?

.: **Już nic** :.

.: **Sunny…?** :.

.: **Nic, Sides!** :.

Jego nagłe wzburzenie było tak wyraźne, że jego brat wycofał się i pozostawił go w spokoju. Przynajmniej na teraz.

* * *

Zarya stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na siebie. Ubrała się w czarne jegginsy i długą, luźną niebieską bluzkę z nadrukiem psa oraz tenisówki. Spięła włosy w niechlujnego koka i wyszła z pokoju, nadal zszokowana tym, co się stało. Jak mogła tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Nie lepiej, jak mogła to zignorować? Przecież znała jego charakter, wiedziała jaki jest. Arogancki, zapatrzony w siebie… Gardzi ludźmi, czyli w tym nią. Znała to, powiedziała sobie, że da sobie z tym radę, przecież nie wiedział… Właśnie, nie wiedział, co się stało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak zareagowała. A co jeśli będzie chcieć się dowiedzieć? Nikt nie wie dokładnie, o co chodzi, może prócz jej siostry, ale ona też nie znała całej prawdy. Wiedziała, że gdyby było inaczej, Ziva miałaby do niej pretensje, że jakoś temu nie zapobiegła i gorzej – że niczego jej nie powiedziała, kiedy mogła coś zrobić. Czuła się źle, chowają takie informacje przed nią, ale tak było bezpieczniej. Mimo wszystko to ona była starsza i musiała się nią zająć.

Była tak pochłonięta myślami, że nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy doszła do działu medycznego i niemal wpadła na Ratchet'a, który niecierpliwie mruczał coś pod nosem. Typowe, pomyślała do siebie, kiedy podeszła bliżej.

\- Hej, Ratch! – zawołała, żeby wiedział, że już przyszła.

Medyk znowu coś zamruczał, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę i podał dłoń, żeby mogła wejść. Zarya przyzwyczajona już do czegoś takiego, nie protestowała i wspięła się na wyciągniętą rękę, po czym jak już ją podniósł, zeszła na metalowy stół i spojrzała na nieznanego jej dotychczas srebrnego robota, który leżał na innym stole, gdzieś pośród ciemności. Zdezorientowana zauważyła także, że Ratchet nawet nie zwrócił na nią zbytniej uwagi. Wywróciła oczami.

\- Widziałem to – odezwał się, nie odwracając się do niej całkowicie, tylko rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie i wrócił do tego, co robił.

\- Rany, masz oczy z tyłu głowy? – mruknęła po nosem, na co on pokręcił głową, a ona uniosła do gór brew i skorzystała z okazji – Kto to jest?

\- Kto? – spytał niecierpliwie i spojrzał na osobę, którą wskazywała jego asystentka – Ach, to Jazz – w jego głosie było coś w rodzaju smutku.

\- Dlaczego leży tak nie ruchomo? Nie żyje? – nie mogła powstrzymać napływających pytań, kiedy jednak zobaczyła, że coś błysnęło w mroku, kiedy spojrzała na robota.

\- Jazz nie przetrwał bitwy w Mission City – wyjaśnił krótko – Megatron rozerwał go w pół. Zrobiłem, co mogłem, żeby go zreperować, jednak jego iskra już zgasła.

\- Iskra to, to coś świecącego? Serce w ludzkim znaczeniu? – dopytywała się, bo miała wrażenie, że właśnie takie coś zobaczyła i była mocno zaintrygowana, że Ratchet tego nie zauważył.

\- Tak… - powiedział powoli, po czym obejrzał się i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie – Dlaczego pytasz?

Zarya wzruszyła po chwili ramionami, patrząc na martwego Autobota i będąc w głęboko w zamyśleniu.

\- Bez powodu – odparła.

Medyk jeszcze chwilę na nią patrzył, po czym odpuścił temat i wrócił do tego, co robił.

\- Będziesz tak siedzieć i udawać, że myślisz czy weźmiesz się w końcu do roboty? – spytał niemiło, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że jest taka cicha, ponieważ to przypomniało mu o Sideswipe'ie i Sunstreaker'ze, kiedy coś knuli.

Dziewczyna wywróciła znowu oczami i wstała, ostatni raz patrząc na Jazz'a.

\- Naprawdę jesteś zrzędliwy – stwierdziła, a on wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową.

* * *

Ziva patrzyła z grymasem na całującą się parę za rogiem. Nie była fanką romansów, nie od czasów podstawówki, kiedy to stała się pośmiewiskiem. Miała tyle kompleksów, że nikt jej nie chciał, że sama myśl o zakochanych parach i innych rzeczach, przyprawiała ją o dreszcze.

Odwróciła wzrok, kiedy nieprzyjemnie myśli ją dopadły. Dziwadło, brzydula, śmieć…

Potrząsnęła głową. Przecież była optymistką, nie powinna tego wspominać. Co się stało, to się stało. Nie mogła cofnąć tego, co się stało lata temu w szkole. To było przeszłością, o której ani ona, ani Zarya nie chciały mówić.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? – spytał nagle Sideswipe, który cały czas ją obserwował, ale dziewczyna tylko potrząsnęła głową, nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać i wróciła do jedzenia, ignorując spojrzenia innych żołnierzy – Och, no dalej. Powiedz!

Ziva zacisnęła palce na widelcu. Miała dziwna ochotę wbicia go w jego szyję. Szybko pozbyła się tych myśli, bo zmieniała się w Zaryę, co było dla niej przerażające. Nie mogła stać się takim gburem jak ona, jej świat by się zawalił

\- Okay, nie chcesz gadać, nie mów – poddał się i Ziva miała się uśmiechnąć, kiedy znowu zmienił temat, co sprawiło, że wywróciła zirytowana oczami – Powiesz wreszcie, co zrobiłyście Galloway'owi?

Hale wydała z siebie nieznaczny jęk i przełknęła to, co miała w ustach. Żart, który wykręciła razem ze swoją siostrą, rozniósł się po całej bazie w mgnieniu oka. Zwłaszcza, że nikt nie wiedział, kto go zrobił, po za jej siostrą i strażnikami.

\- Znalazłam wideo, kiedy był dzieckiem – wzruszyła ramionami – Podmieniłam je z tym, na którym była Zarya. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nawet wtedy był brzydki – stwierdziła, na co Sideswipe się zaśmiał.

\- A co się stało w jego biurze? – spytał, ale Ziva pokręciła głową.

\- Właśnie nie wiem – przyznała – Zarya kazała mi czekać na zewnątrz – odparła, widocznie tego żałując.

W chwili, kiedy dziewczyna skończyła jedzenie, wstała. Jednak za nim wyszła, pułkownik Lennox podbiegł do niej i posłał jej duży uśmiech, który ona odwzajemniła. William był dobrym człowiekiem, nie takim, jakim był jej ojciec.

\- Myśleliśmy z Optimus'em nad twoim stanowiskiem tutaj – zaczął, a ona zaśmiała się i westchnęła, po czym założyła ręce na biuście.

\- Nie wsadzicie mnie do kicia za hakerstwo? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, bo szczerze tego się po Rządzie spodziewała.

Razem z kilkoma innymi nienawidziła tych, którzy tam zasiadali i podejmowali decyzję, których prawie nikt nie popierał. Na przykład ten kraj popełnił błąd, kiedy pozwolił rozdzielić Zivę i Zaryę jeszcze za nim zdążyły nauczyć się pierwszego słowa. Za to najbardziej ich nienawidziła.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić? – spytał zmieszany, a Ziva spojrzała na niego, jakby wyprowadzona z transu.

On na serio się pyta?, pomyślała, ale potrząsnęła głową. Dlaczego nie mogła wziąć się w garść jak Zarya? Nagle czuła jakby mogła zabić każdego na swojej drodze. I o co tutaj chodziło, nie miała pojęcia. Była zła i czuła, że jej siostra także, tylko, że Sunshine była jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu przybita.

\- Ja… - urwała zdezorientowana, nie mogąc się na nim skupić, zupełnie jakby był gdzieś w oddali.

Cholera, znowu?, pomyślała do siebie, po czym potrząsnęła głową, unosząc dłonie i masując skronie, zaciskając mocno powieki. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą, czując, że już jej przechodzi.

\- Hakerstwo jest nielegalne – oznajmiła w końcu, otwierając oczy i patrząc na William'a, który patrzył na nią zaniepokojony, to samo Sideswipe.

\- To prawda… - przyznał, po czym zmarszczył czoło – Nic ci nie jest? Przez chwilę wyglądałaś jakbyś miała za chwilę zemdleć.

\- Może powinnaś odwiedzić Hatchet'a? – zasugerował jej strażnik, również trochę zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem – Pułkownik…

\- Nic mi nie jest – machnęła lekceważąco dłonią i westchnęła – To nic takiego.

\- Ziva…

\- Mówiłeś coś o stanowisku? – spytała, ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie, jakie chłopak obok jej dawał.

William zerknął niepewnie na Sideswipe'a, ale kontynuował.

\- Okazało się, że Maggie naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy – ciągnął – Zgodziła się żebyś do niej dołączyła. Po za tym jest naprawdę podekscytowana poznaniem cię, po tym, co się stało z Dyrektorem Galloway'em.

Hale skrzywiła się na kolejną falę gniewu na wspomnienie o mężczyźnie, który tak bardzo zranił jej siostrę.

\- Niczego nie zrobiłyśmy – zaprzeczyła szybko – Gdzie ona jest? Też chciałabym ją poznać – skłamała.

Tak na serio to chciała uciec i poszukać Zaryi albo odwiedzić salę treningową. Dlaczego to musi się dziać akurat teraz?, pomyślała zirytowana, czy wszechświat aż tak mnie nienawidzi?

\- Nie ma jej tutaj w tym momencie – powiedział William i zaczął jej się uważnie przyglądać, jednak Ziva wcale na niego nie patrzyła, zamiast tego krzywiła się i gapiła się na jakiś punkt za nim – Jakaś misja…Ziva na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – przerwał, kiedy dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Tak… - oznajmiła po chwili – Nie… - Sideswipe spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony – Może… - sama nie wiedziała, co w tej chwili czuła.

\- Jesteś pewna, że… - urwał widząc, że Hale przestała się nagle krzywić – Co…

\- Muszę znaleźć Zaryę – oświadczyła nagle, sprawiając, że spojrzeli się na nią zmieszani – To znaczy, nie muszę, ale… Cholera – zaklęła.

\- Ziva, jak zaraz nie powiesz nam, o co chodzi, siłą zabierzemy cię do Ratchet'a – pogroził William, czując się dziwnie przestraszony jej zachowaniem.

Sideswipe zmarszczył czoło, kiedy dziewczyna nagle westchnęła i opuściła dłonie, które przedtem trzymała przy skroniach.

\- Och, ja wiem jak bardzo by pan pułkownik się cieszył jakby mnie musiał zabrać do Hatchet'a – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, czując się już trochę lepiej – Ale wątpię, żeby on podzielał twoją radość – stwierdziła mając na myśli medyka, z którym jakimś cudem zaprzyjaźniła się jej siostra.

\- Wyglądałaś jakbyś miała za chwilę paść – powiedział Sides, ale Ziva zmyła go wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- Zdarza się – oznajmiła wymijająco – Sprawdzę, co z Sunshine, a ty lepiej sprawdź czy Sunny jeszcze dycha, okay?

Z tym zdaniem, obróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę działu medycznego w nadziei, ze znajdzie tam Zaryę i sprawi, że okropne pieczenie w klatce piersiowej zelżeje całkowicie. Sideswipe z wahaniem podążył za dziewczyną, cały czas zastanawiając się, co ukrywa.

* * *

\- Zarya? – głos medyka wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyśleń – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Co? – potrząsnęła głową, próbując ignorować uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które znowu ją nawiedziło.

Zupełnie jak wtedy, pomyślała zaniepokojona, bojąc się o Zivę.

\- Zbladłaś i jesteś nieobecna, jadłaś coś dzisiaj? – spytał – Nie chcę cię tutaj widzieć, jeśli przyszłaś tutaj bez jedzenia. Mam wystarczająco dużo pacjentów…

\- Rany, wyluzuj Ratch – przerwała mu i nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Ziva na ramieniu Sideswipe'a, wyglądając dokładnie tak samo jak ona.

\- A ty, czego tutaj? – spytał Ratchet trzymając w dłoni klucz francuski, na którego widok Sides lekko zwolnił.

\- Jakie miłe powitanie z rana – mruknął po nosem i kiedy medyk zamachnął się, Sideswipe zaalarmowany cofnął się o krok – Hej, uwaga! Delikatny człowiek na ramieniu!

Autobot mruknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony, a Zarya spojrzała na siostrę, której kolory trochę wróciły na twarzy, jednak nadal wyglądała jakby miała za chwile zemdleć.

\- Ziva jest jakoś ranna? – spytał – Chora? – zapytał ponownie – To, po co tutaj przyszedłeś? Zakłócać mój spokój? – zadał pytanie, kiedy Sides tylko zaprzeczał głową.

\- Ziva…

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała nagle dziewczyna wspomniana w rozmowie, patrząc na blondynkę, która tylko zaprzeczyła.

\- Przeszło kilka minut temu, a tobie? – spytała, a Ratchet i Sideswipe spojrzeli na siebie nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówią.

\- Taa – odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy jej strażnik posadził ją na stole, gdzie stała jej siostra i patrzyła na nią dziwnie – Ej, przestań!

\- Przestań, co? – spytała.

\- Przestań, bo jeszcze się dowiedzą – wyszeptała, nie wiedząc, że i tak mogli ją spokojnie usłyszeć – Już dosyć, że Lennox chce mnie usadzić z jakąś Mag – ostatnią cześć wypowiedziała z jadem w głosie.

\- Maggie Madsen, Ziva – poprawiła zirytowana, znowu przybierając na siebie maskę obojętności – Jak tam śniadanie? – spytała, a dziewczyna w odpowiedzi rzuciła jej jabłko, które schowane miała w kieszeni kurtki.

\- Pełno zakochanych par – powiedziała z odrazą – Gorzej niż w walentynki, serio. To powinna być baza wojskowa, a nie baza dla kochanków.

\- Mówisz tak tylko, dlatego, że nikt cię wcześniej… - nie dokończyła, bo przerażona tym, co miała powiedzieć jej siostra, Ziva zatkała jej twarz dłonią.

\- Ani słowa więcej – zagroziła – Albo powiem Sunny'emu, co planujesz.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego – zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Zarya, Ziva – odezwał się Sideswipe przypominając im, że i on i Ratchet są nadal w pomieszczeniu – Nie chcę wejść wam w drogę, ale Hatchet nas stąd wyrzuca – wskazał palcem na medyka koło niego.

\- Tak się nie robi, Ratch – stwierdziła Zarya, kiedy wspięła się na Sides'a razem z Zivą, jednak on tylko wywrócił oczami – Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – oznajmiła dramatycznie.

\- Och, jesteśmy – powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie – Kiedy jesteś daleko ode mnie.

\- Twoje słowa bolą, Ratch – stwierdziła, ale medyk już dawno się do niej odwrócił.

Zarya westchnęła i kiedy wychodzili rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Jazz'a, który leżał nadal nieruchomo na metalowym stole. Przysięgam, Jazz, pomyślała, naprawię cię, zobaczysz.

* * *

\- Hej, Sides! – Sideswipe ocknął się, kiedy Ziva zaczęła machać mu dłonią przed oczami – Jesteś tam czy opuściłeś Ziemię?

\- Oczywiście, że tutaj jestem – powiedział, a Zarya pokręciła głową unosząc do góry brwi i patrząc na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Chyba nie – stwierdziła, po czym westchnęła – Jak tam Sunstreaker? – spytała jakby od niechcenia.

Sides spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, przypominając sobie widok, który zobaczył w procesorze brata, albo w ludzkim znaczeniu – umyśle. Planowała na nim zemstę, to było pewne i widoczne na tym, co się zdarzyło, ale na końcu wspomnienia jego brat zablokował jeden moment i nie wiedział, dlaczego. Dlatego też nie znał pełnego powodu dla którego Zarya chciała odwetu na nim.

\- Pewnie robi to, co zwykle – stwierdził po chwili – Dlaczego?

\- Właśnie – wtrąciła się Ziva – Nie możliwe, żeby ta pobudka sprawiła, że chcesz zemsty, Sunshine.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać – warknęła nagle, po czym spoważniałam obejmując się ramionami – Po prostu mi podpadł i tyle.

\- Jest coś więcej – stwierdziła cicho Ziva, mierząc ją wzrokiem – To o to, co…

\- Nie – przerwała jej, po czym westchnęła i przejechała dłonią po włosach – To nie to, Ziva. Daj spokój.

\- Wiesz, że i tak się dowiem, nie? – Zarya wywróciła oczami.

Zarya usiadła na ziemi i spojrzała na chłopaka przed nią. Holoform zdawał się być zajęty jej siostrą, która siedziała na jego masce. Nagle coś ją tknęło.

\- Sideswipe? – odezwała się, a chłopak zwrócił głowę ku niej – Co wiesz o Jazz'ie?

Ziva spojrzała na nią pytająco, a jej strażnik westchnął.

\- Był moim przyjacielem – oznajmił – Sunny'ego też. Mega-matoł rozerwał go na dwie części. Fragger – powiedział bardziej do siebie.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło. Czyli Ratchet'owi udało się go naprawić, ale tylko powierzchowne usterki, czyli praktycznie był cały, tylko problem leżał w jego sercu?

\- Czy brak bicia…Iskry – zaczęła, a on spojrzał na nią uważnie – Jest jedynym powodem tego, że Ratch go nie przywrócił do życia?

Sides zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

\- Z tego, co wiem… - zaczął zamyślony, po czym pokiwał jeszcze raz głową -…To tak.

Hale uśmiechnęła się do siebie, po czym wstała. Walić Sunny'ego i jego temperament, pomyślała, mogę się z nim policzyć później. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Dzięki, nawet nie wiesz jak pomogłeś – powiedziała do siebie cicho – Ziva, Sides możecie przekazać Sunstreaker'owi, że jeśli czegoś ode mnie chce, to jestem u Ratchet'a? Dzięki – z tym słowem, biegiem rzuciła się w stronę działu medycznego, dostając jakby olśnienia.

Ziva spojrzała dziwnie za siostrą, po czym na swojego strażnika.

.: **Sunny** :.

.: **Jestem…** :.

.: **Zarya kazała ci powiedzieć, że jest u Hatchet'a jakbyś jej szukał** :.

Zapadła cisza i chłopak spojrzał na blondynkę obok niego, która bawiła się włosami.

.: **Cokolwiek** :.

Sides westchnął. Nie sądził, że bycie strażnikiem będzie takie rozrywkowe.

* * *

Zarya przemknęła niezauważalnie do miejsca gdzie widziała Jazz'a i wspięła się na metalowy stół. Kiedy dotarła, dyszała lekko, ale szybko sprowadziła swój oddech do normalności i weszła na srebrnego robota, szukając miejsca gdzie ostatnio zauważyła błysk. Zirytowana, kiedy go nie dostrzegła usiadła na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie podda się, nie ma mowy, żeby się poddała. Ratchet mógł nie wykryć bicia, jeśli było ono prawie, że niewyczuwalne. Tak jej mówił, kiedy rozmawiali o ich anatomii. Czyli były małe szanse, że Jazz jeszcze żył, tylko był tak słaby, że nikt nie wykrywał jego sygnatury ciała z iskrą włącznie.

Może gdybym…, pomyślała i zerknęła na medyka, który usnął, albo jak to określali „ładował się". Czyli nie było żadnej przeszkody, mogła przywrócić go do życia. Da sobie radę z nim, albo bez niego. Gdyby mu powiedziała, nie uwierzyłby jej. Nikt w życiu nie wierzył w to, co mówiła, była z tym zaznajomiona aż za bardzo. Jedyną osobą, która była po jej stronie to Ziva, ale jej tutaj nie było. Czyli została sama. Miała zeskoczyć ze stołu i znaleźć jakiś kabel z prądem, żeby wywołać coś na zwór ludzkiej reanimacji serca za pomocą defibrylatora.

\- Co ty myślisz, że robisz? – spytał ktoś surowym i ostrym głosem, na który Zarya by się wzdrygnęła, gdyby nie to, że wiedziała, do kogo on należy.

\- Hej, Sunstreaker – powiedziała, zjeżdżając na dół i szukając tego, co by jej pomogło we wskrzeszeniu Jazz'a.

\- Nie graj ze mną tych gierek, Człowieku – ludzie, z jakim on to obrzydzeniem wypowiedział, pomyślała – Co knujesz?

\- Cicho – rozkazała, patrząc czy Ratchet nadal śpi – Obudzisz go.

Sunny miał ochotę rozerwać ją na strzępy lub zdeptać, albo zrobić oba jednocześnie za to, ze kręciła się przy ciele jego martwego przyjaciela. Jednak był jednocześnie zaintrygowany tym, co zamierzała zrobić. No i miała nadzieje, że nie obudzi medyka, czyli robiła coś za jego plecami.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał, widząc, że dziewczyna sięga po jakiś kabel i ciągnie to za sobą – Hej, nie ignoruj mnie, Insekcie!

\- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała w końcu, a on spojrzał na nią, więc westchnęła – Chyba wiem jak przywrócić Jazz'a do życia – wyznała cicho, a on prychnął.

\- Jeśli Ratchet nie mógł tego zrobić, co sprawia, że myślisz, że taki bezużyteczny człowiek jak ty, może? – spytał, a Zarya znowu zamarzła, patrząc w jego oczy jakby ją prąd poraził.

\- Możesz mnie podnieść? – spytała w końcu zdławionym głosem.

\- Po co?

Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? Po prostu mnie podnieś – rozkazała i Sunstreaker mimo oporów pomógł jej wejść na stół i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco – Dzięki.

\- Do rzeczy – warknął niecierpliwie, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Ratchet naprawił jego zbroję w całości – zaczęła z westchnieniem – Jest całkowicie naprawiony, jedynym problemem jest jego iskra.

\- Wygasła – oznajmił twardo, ale ona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ratchet powiedział wam, że jej nie odczytuje, tak? – Sunny pokiwał niechętnie głową, nadal mając w sobie obraz Jazz'a w dwóch kawałkach – A co jeśli jej bicie było zbyt słabe?

Sunstreaker spojrzał na nią, nagle rozumiejąc.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest szansa, że go przywrócisz? – spytał, a ona pokiwała głową na znak zgody – Co mam zrobić? – spytał w końcu.

Zarya uniosła do góry brwi, zmieszana. Chciał jej pomóc?

\- Co?

Sunny spojrzała na nią niechętnie.

\- Sama nie dasz sobie rady, Człowieku – oświadczył i podniósł kabel, podając go jej – Więc do roboty.

Hale skinęła głową i wspięła się na klatce piersiową Jazz'a, po czym przyczepiła końcówkę do jego zbroi i zeszła z niego.

\- Podłącz tą drugą końcówkę do gniazdka – poleciła, a kiedy to zrobił, wzięła głęboki wdech i zeszła na krzesło obok stołu – Dobra, a teraz włącz zasilanie – wskazała na dźwignię.

\- Na serio? – spytał sceptycznie wahając się.

\- Nie zraniłabym go – oznajmiła oburzona – Prąd stworzy falę elektryczną, która powinna poruszyć jego iskrę i wzmocnić jej bicie – wyjaśniła.

\- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak… - zaczął.

\- Wiem, zabijesz mnie, powyzywasz jeszcze bardziej, zdepczesz, nie martw się – wzruszyła ramionami – Nie będziesz pierwszy – dodała do siebie w chwili, kiedy Autobot pociągnął dźwignię.

Jazz podskoczył lekko na stole, po czym coś zabłysło, a jego oczy uaktywniły się i zaświeciły na elektryczny niebieski. Zarya uśmiechnęła się do siebie i spojrzała na zdezorientowanego robota, który usiadł prosto i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Witamy w świecie żywych, Jazz – odezwała się Hale radośnie.

Sunstreaker podszedł do niego i spojrzał z uśmiechem.

\- Okay – powiedział z dziwnym akcentem Jazz – Jakim cudem ja żyję? – spytał i szczerze Zarya miała lekki problem ze zrozumieniem go.

\- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – odezwał się ostry głos za ich plecami, na który Zarya się skrzywiła i schyliła głowę.

\- Jestem martwa – stwierdziła do siebie, a Jazz się zaśmiał.

\- Nie martw się, mała damo – powiedział rozbawiony – Przywróciłaś mnie do świata żywych, nie ma mowy, żebym zostawił się na pastwę Hatchet'a za nim dokładnie cię poznam.

\- Nadal jestem martwa – oznajmiła z westchnieniem, patrząc na wściekłego medyka – Bardzo martwa.

* * *

 **A/N:** _No i trójka...  
XXFaith_


	5. Of Peace And Pranks

„ _I cannot teach anybody anything. I can only make them think"_

 _-Socrates_

\- Co tym razem zrobiłaś? – spytała Ziva, kiedy weszła do gabinetu Optimus'a razem ze Sideswipe'em, który posłał znaczące spojrzenie do swojego brata, który stał obok…Jazz'a?

\- Dlaczego zawsze myślisz, że to ja coś zrobiłam? – spytała Zarya z biurka Prime'a widocznie zirytowana jej zachowaniem i pytaniem.

\- Bo to prawda – wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na srebrnego robota – Ej, ty nie byłeś czasem martwy? – spytała.

\- Mogłabyś popracować nad manierami – stwierdził Ratchet, pionując spojrzeniem jej siostrę, co wcale się Zivie nie spodobało.

\- Och, z chęcią – odparła sarkastycznie i wywróciła oczami – Czy to o to, ekhem?

Zarya spojrzała na nią groźnie, a jej oczy dziwnie się ściemniły. Ziva spoważniała i odruchowo chwyciła się Sides'a, który uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Spojrzał na Sunstreaker'a, który wydawał się być nieco szczęśliwszy niż zazwyczaj. A to było zjawiskiem dosyć rzadkim i wartym zapisania w kalendarzu.

\- Możesz w końcu przestań o tym wspominać? – wysyczała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i patrząc na nią zezłoszczona.

\- Woah, siostra – skrzywiła się – Naprawdę jesteś zestresowana. Brałaś melisę? Moja głowa pęka od nadmiaru twoich emocji.

\- Nie zapominaj, że te emocje są także twoje – odparła z prychnięciem – Jesteśmy bliźniaczkami.

\- Nadal nie wiem jak to możliwe – stwierdziła – Ale na serio, weź kilka wdechów, okay? Nie mogę się skupić na podziwianiu tych pięknych autek na zewnątrz.

\- Te twoje piękne autka będą ostatnim z twoich problemów jak z tobą skończę – powiedziała w chwili, kiedy pułkownik Lennox wszedł do pokoju.

Ziva spojrzała na nią, po czym wskazała na nią palcem.

\- Pułkowniku, ona mi grozi! – powiedziała głośno, na co jej siostra wywróciła oczami, a Jazz się zaśmiał.

\- Co? – rozproszony spojrzał na srebrnego robota – O, cześć Jazz. To, o czym chciałeś… - uciął, a wszyscy zaczęli się na niego patrzeć, Optimus włącznie – Jazz?!

\- Hejo! – przywitał się radośnie.

\- Jak? – spytał oszołomiony – Byłeś martwy. Ratchet, powiedziałeś, że jego iskra…

Medyk wywrócił oczami.

\- Wygasła – potwierdził, po czym wskazał palcem na Zaryę, która wbiła wzrok w drewno biurka, na którym stała – Najwidoczniej ona myślała inaczej.

\- Wygląda na to, że twoja siostra była w stanie przywrócić jednego z naszych Autobotów, po tym jak zginął w bitwie w Mission City – odezwał się Optimus spokojnie do Zivy – Sami chcielibyśmy wiedzieć jak to się stało – spojrzał na dziewczynę i jej strażnika.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się Sunny, gniew był widoczny w jego głosie – Powiedziałeś, że nie ma, co ratować.

\- Bo nie było – oznajmił twardo Ratchet – Nie wykrywałem jakichkolwiek oznak jego iskry, była martwa.

\- Nie była **martwa** – oświadczyła ostro Zarya, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Była **słaba**. A to różnica.

\- Jesteś tu już drugi dzień, a znowu działasz cuda – stwierdziła Ziva i pokręciła z westchnięciem głową – Nie kapuje.

\- Ja też nie – zgodził się Sideswipe.

\- Cóż, zawdzięczam jej życie – oznajmił Jazz, patrząc na nią – W życiu byś nie wpadł na to, co ona, Hatchet – stwierdził.

\- Masz fajny akcent – stwierdziła Ziva, a Jazz się do niej uśmiechnął – Bardzo fajny.

\- Ziva – skarciła siostrę – Nie możesz dać mu taryfy ulgowej? Dopiero ożył, daj mu tydzień na nacieszenie się życiem.

\- Okay.

\- Serio? – odezwała się z nadzieją.

\- Taa – potwierdziła, a jej wzrok ściemniła – Jak ściszysz ten gniew. Jezu, wiesz jaki on głośny? Serio, dziewczyno, jeszcze nikt nie sprawił, że tak się zachowywałaś, co jest?

Zarya zacisnęła zęby, kiedy zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Will.

\- O czym ona mówi? – spytał Lennox.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? – spytała, pozwalając rękom opaść swobodnie po każdej stronie jej ciała – Twój też mi przeszkadza.

\- A to niby moja wina, że pełno tutaj całujących się par? – zaskomliła żałośnie – Wiesz jak ich nie trawię.

\- Masz problemy – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Dobra, o co tutaj chodzi? O czym ona mówi? – dopytywał William, żeby przypomnieć dziewczynom, że nadal tutaj jest.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – skwitowała sucho, patrząc na Zivę, która uniosła do góry brwi – Idę rozładować to, co cię tak wkurza, siostrzyczko – uśmiechnęła się słodko i spojrzała zimno na Sunstreaker'a, który w odpowiedzi spojrzał na Zivę, która cmoknęła ustami, kiedy jej siostra wyszła z gabinetu.

\- Okay. Dobra – powiedziała do siebie – Jesteśmy udupieni na amen, ludzie.

\- Uważaj na to, co mówisz, dziecko – skarcił Optimus, a Ziva spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że cokolwiek ten insekt planuje, odbije się na mnie? – spytał Sunny, patrząc na innych.

\- Ponieważ… - zaczęła patrząc na niego ze współczuciem – Tak właśnie będzie.

\- Dlaczego? Co ja jej zrobiłem? – spytał się, kręcąc głową – Nie moja wina, że ma problemy emocjonalne.

Ziva zesztywniała, a Jazz odchrząknął.

\- Myślę, że ją wkurzyłeś – stwierdził niepewnie, patrząc na dziewczynę, która zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego wściekła.

W porównaniu z tym, co czuła wcześniej z Zaryą, to uczucie było bardzo blisko tego i to najbardziej niepokoiło wszystkich, którzy wyczuli, że dziewczyna się spięła.

\- Przegiąłeś – warknęła – Mocno przegiąłeś, Sunstreaker.

\- Mówię prawdę – bronił się zirytowany.  
\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia… – zaczęła –…kim Zarya jest, rozumiesz ty wielka kupo złomu? – Sunny skrzywił się i już miał coś powiedzieć – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, wiesz? – stwierdziła po chwili.

\- Czego? – spytał William, zerkając na Ratchet'a i Optimus'a.

\- Jak można być tak zaabsorbowanym własnym bólem, że nie dostrzegasz go w innych? – spytała i także wyszła z gabinetu.

\- Na serio je wkurzyłeś, Sun – powiedział Jazz, jednak Sunstreaker stał w miejscu, powoli przetwarzając w głowie, to, co powiedziała mu Ziva – Jesteś tam?

\- Nic o mnie nie wie – oznajmił ostro i także wyszedł z biura.

\- Co to do cholery było? – spytał w końcu pułkownik – Przed chwilą była tutaj nawet miła atmosfera.

\- Wiadomo, wrócił najfajniejszy z Autobotów – powiedział Jazz – Sam powód do radości, nie?

\- Myślę, że ktoś w końcu próbuje przemówić mu do procesora – stwierdził po chwili Ratchet – I mam nadzieję, że nie skończy się na tym, że będę miał o kilku pacjentów więcej.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję, stary przyjacielu – odezwał się Optimus z westchnieniem.

* * *

.: **Sunny, wiem, że jesteś wściekły** :.

.: **Nie** **miała prawa tak mówisz, Sides. Nic o mnie nie wie** :.

.: **Jesteś czasami tak głupi, że nie dostrzegasz najoczywistszych rzeczy, wiesz?** :.

.: **Co to ma znaczyć?!** :.

.: **Powiedziałeś, że nie ma prawa tak o tobie mówić, bo się nie zna. A przez cały ten czas obrażałeś jej siostrę. Bliźniaczą siostrę, Sunny, to coś więcej** :.

.: **Więc? Zasłużyła** :.

.: **Zmierz się z prawdą, dobra? Przestań być matołem, chociaż raz w swoim nędznym życiu** :.

.: **A to, co miało znaczyć?** :.

.: **W większości, że jesteś idiotą, a ta mała część, że jest w tobie coś dobrego** :.

.: **Jesteś beznadziejnym bratem** :.

.: **Nie, drogi Sunny. Jestem najlepszym bratem** :.

.: **Kto ci tak powiedział?** :.

.: **Primus we własnej osobie, kiedy zesłał Zaryę i Zivę do bazy** :.

.: **Nie rozumiem cię…** :.

.: **Dobrze, ja siebie też nie rozumiem** :.

.: **Sides** :.

.: **Nie, dobra rozumiem. Serio** :.

.: **Tak?** :.

.: **Nie, podpuszczałem cię. Zarya nic ci nie zrobiła, dobra? Kapuje, nie lubisz ludzi, gardzisz nimi. W porządku, też niektórych nie wielbię. Ale na Primus'a, Ziva miała rację i dobrze o tym wiesz, dlatego jesteś taki wściekły. Broniła swoją bliźniaczkę, na jej miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo i prawdopodobnie przez to, ktoś wylądowałby u Ratchet'a** :.

.: **Masz rację tylko w połowie** :.

.: **Nie, mam rację całkowicie, dlatego zaprzeczasz. Słuchaj, Zarya planuje na tobie zemstę, a Ziva uważa cię za wroga numer jeden i obawiam się, że zastąpiłeś na jej liście Galloway'a** :.

.: **Czyli?** :.

.: **Czyli tak jak mówiła wcześniej: Jesteśmy udupieni na amen, Sunny i nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę spotkać się z tym, co wymyśliła Ziva** :.

.: **Możesz mieć rację…** :.

.: **Sęk w tym, że ja zawsze mam rację i to boli, zwłaszcza, kiedy chodzi o kobiety** :.

.: **Tak jak miałeś rację z Arcee?** :.

.: **Ona się nie liczy…** :.

* * *

Zapłaci za to, pomyślała Zarya wychodząc z pokoju swojego strażnika, kiedy już wiedziała, że wszystko jest gotowe. Była zła, ale starała się dla dobra Zivy, chociaż trochę ochłonąć. A najlepszym sposobem na zrobienie tego, było to, co robiła najlepiej ze wszystkich. Jeśli myśleli, że Galloway jako dziecko i rozwalony gabinet to dużo, to niech poczekają na resztę.

Dziewczyna przeszła szybko przez hangar, trzymając w dłoni pędzel i dotarła do celu, stajać przed jedną z większych ścian. Żołnierze albo spali albo jedli albo byli na misji, więc miała wolną rękę by zrobić to, co było konieczne żeby się od stresować. Ziva dobrze wiedziała, co planuje, oczywiście, że wiedziała. W końcu to Ziva. Wiedziała także, że jeśli Zarya chciała się uspokoić, to najtrafniejszym sposobem na to było malowanie. I nie było siły, która sprawiłaby, że dziewczyna zrezygnowałaby swój gniew. Nie kiedy wiedziała, że jest coś, co może go ujarzmić i sprawić, że Zarya będzie z powrotem tą spokojną i opanowaną.

Musiała przyznać, że Jazz był nawet fajny. Mimo tego, że przez większość czasu miała problem ze zrozumieniem go. Jednak wiedziała, że kiedyś sama miała akcent. Australijski. Tylko, że sytuacja w jakiej była nie pozwalała jej go używać i chcąc nie chcąc musiała się go wyzbyć. Poświęciła go, żeby zachować własne życie.

Nagle zaprzestała i spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na rozmiar napisu i jego kolor, krwista czerwień i mocno ozdobne litery. Chciała zemsty na Sunny'm, ale nikt nie powiedział, że w międzyczasie nie mogła wyładować swojej złości na kimś innym. Dajmy na przykład Dyrektora Galloway'a, który ostatnim razem oberwał od niej w nos. Szkoda, że go nie złamała, może odszedłby przez obrażenia.

W pewnej chwili, kiedy już schodziła z drabiny, usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk.

\- KTO ZARYSOWAŁ MOJĄ FARBĘ?! – rozległ się głos Sunstreaker'a.

\- Nie wiem, Sunny – powiedziała z udawanym współczuciem – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, kto mógłby zrobić tak okropną rzecz – oznajmiła po czymś uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i westchnęła idąc w innym kierunku.

No, teraz został tylko Ironhide, pomyślała idąc z puszką różowej farby.

* * *

Ziva wspięła się na metalowy stół w dziel medycznym korzystając z tego, że Ratchet pozostał w gabinecie Prime'a. Znalazła szybko jego niby komputer i usiadła po turecku, próbując włamać się do systemu komunikacji.

\- Mam cię – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie i przeszukała akta, szukając wrednego strażnika jej siostry – Zobaczymy jak znosisz Justin'a Bieber'a, ty podły tosterze – mruknęła, klikając „akceptuj" na ekranie i ustawiła trzydzieści sekund na okropną piosenkę.

Nie była podła na tyle, żeby kazać mu słuchać tej piosenki cały czas, wystarczyło trzydzieści sekund bardzo głośnej muzyki.

\- Jak na zaawansowaną rasę, macie dosyć łatwy do włamania system, Hatchet – stwierdziła, wychodząc z działu medycznego i uśmiechając się diabelsko po nosem, kiedy usłyszała kolejny krzyk.

\- Taaa… - powiedziała do siebie – Chyba będzie lepiej jak znajdę Sunshine, w razie, czego najpierw zabije ją, a nie mnie – pokiwała do siebie głowa i udała się do głównego hangaru.

* * *

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Sides – warknął Sunstreaker, siedząc w swoim holoformie na żółtym Lamborghini i zakrywając swoje uszy, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie na głośny dźwięk.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział, śmiejąc się Sideswipe, za co oberwał nogą w brzuch – To jest przezabawne! Mówiłem ci, że się zemszczą, to ty mówiłeś: „Nie, Sides. To tylko jeden żałosny człowiek" – przypomniał naśladując jego głos.

Sunny spiorunował go wzrokiem i odetchnął z ulga, kiedy piosenka się skończyła. Zerknął jeszcze raz z bólem na wielką rysę na karoserii. Ale w sumie naprawdę mu się to należało…

\- Zapłaci za to – oświadczył, ale Sideswipe potrząsnął głową, nadal rozbawiony.

\- Ziva raczej nie, stary – powiedział – Ona zostaje ze mną. Muszę się dowiedzieć jak zrobiła ten trick z Bieber'em – stwierdził.

\- To ten mały insekt, nieważne która – warknął i spojrzał na ścianę przed nimi, nagle coś zauważając – Sides?

\- Co? – spytał, patrząc na niego.

\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ta ściana tak nie wyglądała? – zapytał, mierząc malowidło wzrokiem i doceniając to, kto je zrobił, bo wyglądało naprawdę profesjonalnie, nawet jak na amatora.

\- Masz na myśli napis: Dziewczyny rządzą światem? Czy ten drugi: Wal się, Galla?

\- Obydwa – odparł, po czym obaj usłyszeli, że ktoś biegnie w ich stronę – Kto to zrobił?

\- Nie wiem, ale ona chyba tak – wskazała na Zivę, która zatrzymała się jak wryta przed Sides'em i spojrzała na niego poważnie dysząc.

\- Musisz mnie ratować – oznajmiła w końcu, kiedy nabrała powietrza.

Sideswipe uśmiechnął się, bo najwyraźniej Ziva nawet nie zauważyła, że jego brat jest prawie, że koło niego. Położył na jej ramionach dłonie, ignorując zirytowany wzrok, jaki dawał mu Sunny.

\- Przed kim? – zapytał, myśląc, że chodzi o jego brata, jednak – Sunny'm?

\- Co? Nie! – powiedziała i potrząsnęła głową – Ironhide pomylił mnie z Sunshine i teraz chce mnie rozerwać na strzępy.

\- Zaraz… Powiedziałaś, Hide? – spytał i spojrzał na zaciekawionego Sunstreaker'a, który nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko i niemal się zaśmiał, patrząc na coś za nim.

\- TAK! – warknęła i również spojrzała za jego ramię, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, zupełnie jakby zobaczyła, że ktoś próbuje ją zabić – Błagam, błagam, błagam. Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam w waszym pokoju, na serio!

Sideswipe miał cos odpowiedzieć, kiedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- To ty zarysowałaś Sunny'ego?

\- Co? – zdziwiła się mocno, patrząc na niego z nagłym błyskiem w oczach – Ktoś go zarysował i ja tego nie widziałam?! Jak to możliwe?!

\- To, co robiłaś w naszym pokoju? – zaciekawił się, a Ziva zamknęła buzię, zaciskając i usta w cienką linię.

\- Nic – odparła szybko, zbyt szybko.

\- Ziva… - zaczął i wtedy wszyscy zauważyli kogoś w różowej zbroi – Woah, Hide wyluzuj! – zasłonił dziewczynę własnym ciałem, chowając ją w za sobą.

\- Od kiedy jej bronisz?! – warknął Ironhide – Pomalowała mnie na różowo. Różowo!

\- Wyluzuj, bronie jej od pierwszego dnia! – powiedział głośno – Szukasz Zaryi, a to jest Ziva. – dziewczyna trochę wyjrzała zza chłopaka i spojrzała na niego zakłopotana.

\- Co!? – spytał mierząc w nich swoim działkiem, a jego rozmiarem przeraził Zivę w jeden moment.

\- Bliźniaczka, Ironhide – oznajmiła w końcu, kiedy wzięła kilka wdechów, żeby się uspokoić – Wyglądamy tak samo.

\- Huh – opuścił swoją broń, na co wszyscy odetchnęli – To gdzie ona jest? – spytał.

\- Też chciałabym to wiedzieć - powiedziała – Twój arogancki brat nieźle ją wkurzył! W życiu nie widziałam, żeby była taka wściekła! – oznajmiła oburzona.

\- Hej, ja tu jestem! – obruszył się Sunstreaker, machając obiema rękoma, żeby go zauważyła – Sądziłem, że nie masz problemów ze wzrokiem, insekcie.

\- No, sorry bardzo, ale byłam zajęta uciekaniem przed tą różową piłeczką tenisową – wskazała na robota, który w odpowiedz coś do siebie mruknął.

\- Lepiej niech się znajdzie – wycharczał Ironhide.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedział ktoś za ich plecami ostrym głosem.

\- DLACZEGO! – wykrzyknęła Ziva zirytowana – Za każdym razem, kiedy nikt cię tu nie chcę, niespodziewanie się pojawiasz!?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Galloway'a, który posłał jej tylko mordercze spojrzenie, mówiące, że lepiej jak się zamknie.

\- Gorzej być nie mogło – powiedział do siebie Sideswipe, zawieszając głowę.

* * *

\- Szukają cię – oznajmił Ratchet, kiedy znalazł Zaryę razem z Jazz'em w dziele medycznym, grających jakieś ziemskie piosenki – Radziłbym ci do nich iść.

\- Żeby spotkać się z Galloway'em i tym idiotą? Nie, podziękuję – oznajmiła sarkastycznie, a młody sabotażysta spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany.

\- Dlaczego go tak nienawidzisz? – spytał w końcu, kiedy Ratchet, który został brutalnie zignorowany od nich odszedł – Mówią, że niezły z niego matoł, ale jesteś tutaj niedługo, zgadza się?

Zarya westchnęła. Tyle z miłej atmosfery, pomyślała.

\- Znam go tutaj najdłużej, jeśli mam być szczera, Jazz – wyjawiła, kładąc się na stole i wdychając powietrze, kiedy Autobot niczego nie opowiedział, jakby czekając aż dziewczyna zacznie kontynuować – Co ja mam zrobić? Nienawidzę go, on zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie stąd wywalić, a po tym, co zrobiłam… - urwała, kręcąc głową.

\- Ale nie jesteś pod jego dowództwem – stwierdził nagle, a ona zdezorientowana spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła czoło, siadając.

\- Jak to nie? – nie rozumiała.

Jazz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sama mówiłaś, że przysłano cię tutaj z Zivą pod opiekę Lennox'a – przypomniał, a ona przytaknęła – A on nie podlega pod Galloway'a.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytała, operacja głowę na kolanach.

\- Bo podlega pod Morshower'a, a Morshower podlega pod rząd, za to Galloway pracuje z waszym rządem. Widzisz? Nie masz się, o co martwić, mała – założył ręce za głową i oparł się o ścianę.

Zarya siedziała tam przez chwilę, po czym rzuciła się na nogę i przytuliła.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

\- Też cię kocham – zaśmiał się, kiedy blondynka niemal wybiegła z pomieszczenia, na co Ratchet westchnął.

\- Dzieci w tych czasach…

* * *

\- O co ten ha… - do hangaru wbiegł Lennox i stanął, patrząc na ścianę - …łas? – spojrzał na Zivę i drugą parę bliźniaków – Co tu się stało? – spytał, patrząc na wszystkich, jakby byli winni.

\- Zarya Temple się stała – oświadczył sucho Galloway, mierząc wzrokiem jej bliźniaczkę i w tamtej chwili mocno przypominał Zivie Sunny'ego.

\- To nie jest jej nazwisko – warknęła Hale, podchodząc do niego z wściekłym wzorkiem, przygotowując się do wymierzenia mu ciosu – I dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Hamuj się, albo oskarżę cię o brak szacunku – odpowiedział utrzymując na twarzy grymas, po czym zerknął na pułkownika – Jeśli…

\- Hej, ty! – zawołał znajomy głos – Tak, do ciebie mówię, Galla – Zarya podeszła do nich, zakładając ręce na biodrach i uśmiechając się cwanie pod nosem.

\- Każę ci… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna machnęła na niego dłonią, prychając.

\- Kazać to możesz, ale swojej suczce – powiedziała z jadem – Nie biorę do ciebie rozkazów.

\- Jak…? – Galloway zamknął się i spojrzał na Zivę, która zaśmiała się złośliwie i pokręciła głową – Coś cię bawi?

\- Ty – odpowiedziała rozbawiona, odgarniając kosmyk włosów, który wydostał jej się z kucyka – Hej, mówisz prawdę? – zwróciła się do siostry, która przytaknęła.

\- Nic nie wiesz – powiedział twardo, a ona unosząc do góry brew spojrzała na niego, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i podchodząc do niego.

\- Nie graj ze mną tej gierki po raz kolejny, Galloway – powiedziała ostro – Zasady się zmieniły, gracze także.

Dyrektor rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale wszyscy zamilkli, pozwalając im na spokojna rozmowę, bez żadnych przerw. Zarya także to zrobiła, jednak jej wzrok był chłodny i wyrażał nic, jak tylko obojętność i miejscami gniew.

\- Mogę cię łatwo stąd wyrzucić – stwierdził po chwili, ale Zarya nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr – Ale sądzę, że jesteś do tego przyzwyczajona, prawda?

\- Jestem – odparła równie spokojnie – Ale nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić, chyba, że masz widoczny rozkaz na papierze od rządu lub pułkownika Lennox'a. W innym przypadku musisz zwrócić się do generała Morshower'a.

Ziva patrzyła na siostrę, marszcząc czoło. Skąd ona to wytrzasnęła?

\- Zarya ma rację – stwierdził Lennox, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – Nie możesz jej stąd wyrzucić. Zivy także.

\- Obie mają tutaj robotę – wtrącił niechętnie Ironhide, stając w jej obronie, za co dostał wdzięczny uśmiech od Zivy – Masz…jak to mówicie…związane ręce.

\- Nie, jeśli dowiedzą się o tym, co jej rodzina wyprawiała – odparł swobodnie.

Oczy Zaryi na chwilę rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, ale szybko to zamaskowała.

\- Zostaw ich tam gdzie powinni być – rozkazała zimno, takim tonem, że wszystkim włoski stanęły dęba – Nie mają z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Jedno słowo więcej – do akcji wkroczyła Ziva, chociaż wiedziała, że jej siostra by sobie poradziła – A stracisz przyrodzenie – zagroziła.

\- To groźba? – oburzył się, kierując głowę na blondynkę, stojąca obok bliźniaków.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie grożę, Dyrektorze – powiedziała poważnie – Ja obiecuję.

\- Jak mówiłam wcześniej, razem z pułkownikiem – ciągnęła Zarya – Nic na mnie nie masz, więc nic nie zrobisz. Radziłabym ci się stąd zmyć, miałeś spotkać się z generałem pół godziny temu – stwierdziła, patrząc na zegar na jego nadgarstku.

\- Wiesz, że długo tak nie pozostaniesz, Temple – dziewczyna skrzywiła się na nazwisko – Nikt cię tutaj nie poprze.

Ziva miała się odezwać z oburzeniem wymalowanym na jej twarzy, kiedy Sunstreaker, który z całego serca też nienawidził mężczyzny stojącego przed jego…podopieczną.

.: **Sunny, co ty robisz?** :.

Sunstreaker zignorował swojego brata i podszedł do dziewczyny, stając obok niej i lekko się krzywiąc, po czym spojrzał z pogardą na Dyrektora.

\- Rodzice nie mówili ci, że nie klepiesz jadaczką jak nie masz o czymś pojęcia? – spytał ostro, dostosowując się do ich języka – Jeszcze słowo, a doznasz bliskiego kontaktu z moimi kołami – silnik Lamborghini zagrzmiał wściekle, tak, że Galloway się wzdrygnął i przez chwilę naprawdę wyglądał na przerażonego taką perspektywą.

\- Nie masz prawa – zaznaczył, a Sunstreaker uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób, w jaki uśmiechają się mordercy za nim zabijają swoją ofiarę i Zarya mimo zdziwienia musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem.

\- Cóż, Dyrektorze, tak się składa, że mam – odezwał się – Jako strażnik mam prawo do interweniowania, kiedy uznam, że zagrażasz jej życiu w jakikolwiek sposób. Mogę też nakazać tymczasowy areszt za nachodzenie jej i zastraszanie, a fakt jest taki, że od początku to robisz. Więc… - urwał i spojrzał na niego lodowato – Znikniesz stąd czy mam ci w tym pomóc?

Galloway stał tam oniemiały, po czym bez zbędnych pytań odszedł nie patrząc na nikogo.

\- Wiszę ci niezłe polerowanie, nową farbę i długą kąpiel, Sunny – powiedziała z podziwem Ziva, a Zarya zorientowała się, że sama przytaknęła na jej oświadczenie, sprawiając, że Sunstreaker się skrzywił.

\- Zapomnij, że w ogóle pozwolę ci się do mnie zbliżyć, insekcie – warknął i kręcąc głową, jego holoform zniknął, a żółte Lamborghini odjechało do innego hangaru.

\- Czy on właśnie ją obronił i nie nazwał nawet w jednym zdaniu bezużytecznym człowiekiem? – spytał zdumiony Ironhide – Sides, jesteś pewny, że nie ma usterki?

\- Zdaje się, że jego nienawiść do Galloway'a jest silniejsza od tej, którą żywi do waszego gatunku – stwierdził do Lennox'a, który westchnął i podrapał się po karku, nagle kierując wzrok ścianę z napisem.

\- Wiesz, że to musi zniknąć? – spytał, a ona westchnęła i pokiwała głową – Przyniosę ci farbę, dobra?

\- Czekaj, nie powiesz o tym Morshower'owi? – zdziwiła się Ziva, a William zaśmiał się razem z Ironhide'em.

\- Gdybym mówił mu o wszystkich dowcipach, które dotknęły te bazę… - pokręcił rozbawiony głową – Chodź, Hide. Załatwimy ci twoją starą farbę. Nie do twarzy ci w różu.

I razem wyszli, zostawiając trójkę samą sobie.

\- Sides, możesz mnie zaprowadzić do…Maggie? – spytała, zastanawiając się czy dobrze wypowiedziała jej imię tym razem – Mam do niej prośbę, a zdaje się, że już wróciła

\- Jasne – pozwolił jej wejść do swojego Lamborghini – Nic ci nie będzie? – spytał zaniepokojony, patrząc na Zaryę, która patrzyła tępo na ścianę.

Miał do niej dużo pytań, ale wyczuł, że to nie czas na ich zadanie. Wiedział, że inni też szanowali jej prywatność, na razie jego brat także, więc czemu on nie? W końcu, to nie tak, że to jego sprawa albo zmartwienie.

\- Nie, dzięki za troskę – oznajmiła obojętnie, patrząc na napis.

Sideswipe przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy przypomniał sobie reakcje jego brata.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął niepewnie – Sunny był pod wrażeniem – powiedział jej.

Zadziwiająco, dziewczyna nie odezwała się, ale zauważył, że kąciki jej ust uniosły się, formując delikatny uśmiech. Tak prawdziwy, że zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie uśmiechała się częściej. W sumie, Sunstreaker także nie robił tego za często, chyba, że razem z nim.

\- Przekaż mu, że mu dziękuję – odparła w końcu, kiedy był już gotowy do wyłączenia swojego holoformu – Za wstawienie się za mną. Wiem, że nie musiał.

\- Spoko – odparł, również delikatnie się uśmiechając i znikając, odjeżdżając z Zivą w stronę drugiego hangaru.

* * *

Sideswipe oparł głowę na kolanie i spojrzał na Zivę, która nuciła coś nosem. Mimo starań i wielu prób, nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniej piosenki, która by pasowała do melodii. To samo próbował zrobić Sunstreaker, zirytowany tą niewiedzą. W końcu Sides westchnął i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zaprzestała swojej czynności i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Co? – spytała, bo cały czas czuła na sobie jego i jego brata wzrok, co nie pozwalało jej się skupić i po prostu ją irytowało.

\- Co, co? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i westchnęła.

\- Gapisz się, to przerażające – stwierdziła, a on wzruszył ramionami razem ze swoim bratem, który zachował od niej bezpieczny dystans w razie gdyby czegoś próbowała.

\- Nucisz tą melodyjkę od czasu, kiedy opuściłaś Maggie – stwierdził, a ona odwróciła wzrok.

Naprawdę nie powinna jej nucić. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, a jednak to robiła i w połowie chciała przestać, ale ta druga połowa nie mogła się powstrzymać i nadal nuciła ją pod nosem.

\- Nie jest moja – odpowiedziała prosto, opierając się o jego samochód i patrząc na słońce na zewnątrz.

\- Co nie jest twoja? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Melodia – wyjaśniła – Nie jest moja.

\- To kogo?

Dziewczyna zamilkła po pytaniu Sunny'ego, który ubolewał nadal nad swoją farbą i patrzył na nią krzywo. Część Zivy miała ochotę mu współczuć, ale reszta miała ochotę uszkodzić go jeszcze bardziej. Zasługiwał na o wiele większy ból.

\- Nie powinnam tego zdradzić – oznajmiła w końcu, przygryzając dolną wargę i odwracając wzrok od słońca, żeby spotkać ich pytające spojrzenia – Naprawdę! Obiecałam.

\- Dobra – poddał się, ale uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

\- Knujesz coś? – spytała zaniepokojona i odruchowo się cofnęła, siadając od niego nieco dalej niż wcześniej.

\- Co? Nie! – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową – Jestem tylko ciekawy.

\- Sides, kiedy ty jesteś ciekawy, zawsze coś się dzieje – stwierdził Sunny, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Twoja siostra wspominała o czymś u Hatchet'a – zaczął i zauważył jak dziewczyna się spięła, chociaż próbowała to ukryć i uśmiechnąć się niewinnie – Jestem ciekaw, co to było i tyle – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zmrużył oczy i przejechał po niej wzrokiem – Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – dodał po chwili, a ona wyglądała jakby nadal była tego niepewna.

\- Mówisz serio? – zapytała, a on skinął głową.

\- Nie – odezwał się Sunstreaker, a ona spojrzała na niego, unosząc do góry jedną brew – Planuje się dowiedzieć. To kwesta czasu jak zacznie cię podsłuchiwać, wiesz? Na twoim miejscu uważałbym, o czym rozmawiasz, insekcie – ostrzegł, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na jego brata.

\- Mam gdzieś jak mnie nazywa, bo nazywano mnie gorzej, Sides – odezwała się, jej głos był niebezpiecznie niski – Ale przysięgam, jeśli usłyszę, że nazywa tak moją siostrę w mojej obecności, to zapłaci, rozumiesz? – spytała, a on przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, dziwnie zaintrygowany.

.: **Słyszałeś?** :.

Sunstreaker prychnął, ale ewentualnie skinął głową, co widocznie usatysfakcjonowało Zivę, bo uspokoiła się trochę, mimo to nadal wysyłała mu niewidzialne sztylety.

.: **Gdzie ona jest?** :.

.: **Kto?** :.

Sunny wywrócił oczami.

.: **Insekt** :.

Sides posłał mu ostrzegające spojrzenie, na którego jego brat wzruszył ramionami.

.: **Główny hangar, ma zamalować to, co namalowała** :.

Chłopak skinął głową i wstał, jednak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

.: **To była ona?** :.

Sides uśmiechnął się pod nosem na jego brak wiary w ludzką rasę.

.: **Jak mówiłem: Potrzebujesz drugiej, takiej samej artystycznej duszy, Sunny** :.

* * *

Zarya zawahała się, kiedy chwyciła pędzel i jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w wyschniętą farbę, po czym z westchnięciem włożyła przedmiot pod wodę i zaczęła go myć.

Kiedy skończyła, wzięła głęboki wdech i pokręciła głową. Spędziła pół godziny na zamalowywaniu napisu, później dwadzieścia minut na sprzątnięcie wszystkiego, a dziesięć na przebranie się w czystsze ubrania i teraz pięć minut na wpatrywanie się w szarą, nudą ścianę hangaru głównego. Wolała, kiedy była pomalowana na czerwień, wydawała się wtedy żywsza.

\- Spędzisz tak całą noc, Człowieku? – głos za jej plecami, sprawił, że podskoczyła lekko w miejscu zaskoczona jego nagłą obecnością – Nie radziłbym, później musiałbym się zajmować Hatchet'em. Urwałby mi głowę jakby dowiedział się, że pozwoliłem ci tu zostać.

Zarya uniosła do góry brwi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie – stwierdziła, przechylając głowę i studiując go przez chwilę, po czym zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała w stronę wyjścia z hangaru, gdzie stało zarysowane Lamborghini – Nie masz tu nic do pozwalania.

Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami i podążył za jej wzrokiem zauważając dziwny błysk poczucia winy. Dziewczyna wydawała się żałować tego, co zrobiła, nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego? Pewnie, należało jej się. Napracował się nad tą farbą i nie uśmiechało mu się, kiedy ją uszkodziła, ale mimo to czuł coś; coś ją stresowało i przygniatało. Skłamałby jakby powiedział, że nie poczuł się lekko źle, kiedy powiedział, że ma problemy emocjonalne. Na Cybertronie zawsze uczono go, że kobiety powinno traktować się z szacunkiem, nieważne jakiej rasy i po czyjej były stronie. A znalazł się w sytuacji, kiedy po prostu reagował instynktem.

\- Przestań, okay? – odezwał się, czując się niekomfortowo w takiej ciszy z jej strony, zupełnie jakby coś planowała – To krepujące – stwierdził, kiedy na niego spojrzała i westchnęła, związując włosy w kitkę i idąc powoli w stronę Lamborghini.

Sunny zaalarmowany, odruchowo za nią podążył i patrzył niespokojnie, kiedy kucnęła na ziemi, centralnie przy rysie na karoserii.

\- Przepraszam za to – wskazała dłonią, wstając i mierząc się z jego zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Przeprosiny są nic nie warte – stwierdził patrząc na szkodę.

\- Tylko, jeśli ten, który je składa kłamie – dopowiedziała, po czym niepewnie przełknęła ślinę i zerknęła na niego z nadzieją – Mogłabym to naprawić – zaoferowała, a chłopak prychnął z pogardą.

\- Nie wiesz jak – powiedział z przekonaniem, a Zarya, mimo, że poczuła się z nim niekomfortowo, pokręciła głową.

\- Jestem mechanikiem – wyznała cicho, po czym głośniej dodała – Znam się na autach. Zwłaszcza tych drogich…

\- Zachowaj to – przerwał jej sucho, a ona zamilkła nieco zaskoczona – Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Zwłaszcza twojej, insekcie – dorzucił drwiąco, ale ona już dawno się odwróciła.

Chciałam być miła, pomyślała do siebie zirytowana.

\- Mów, co chcesz – warknęła, a on zmarszczył czoło jej nagłą zamianą w zachowaniu i tonie głosu – Jesteś taki jak oni – rzuciła z takim obrzydzeniem, że Sunstreaker poczuł fale gniewu, który przez cały czas dziewczyna ukrywała.

Stał tam jeszcze chwilę nie ruchomo, myśląc nad swoimi opcjami, kiedy blondynka się odwróciła i zaczęła wolnym krokiem iść w stronę drugiego hangaru. Zaklął pod nosem i przymknął oczy, zaciskając usta. Miał spędzić z nią dwa miesiące. DWA. Oczywiście, nie nienawidził jej, ale w jakimś stopniu nie mógł jej też pokochać, więc… Lubił ją. Sam to przyznał. Sideswipe miał nawet na to dowód. Dlaczego więc nie skorzystać z okazji i zaprzyjaźnić się z nią na ten czas? Co mogło pójść nie tak? Gardził jej rasą, ale szanował pułkownika Lennox'a, mógł też zrobić wyjątek dla niej, prawda?

Zaklinając się w środku, wziął głęboki wdech. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię, pomyślał do siebie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czekaj! – zawołał z determinacją i sprawił, że Zarya zatrzymała się, odwracając się do niego szybko – Dobra – zgodził się, mocno się krzywiąc.

To, że się poddał, nie znaczy, że nagle zaczął lubić dotyk innych na nim. Z trudem przychodziło mu wypowiedzenie jednego słowa, nie mówiąc o całym zdaniu, ale obiecał sobie w duchu, że chociaż spróbuje.

\- Dobra, co? – spytała, podchodząc do niego ze znaczącym uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby przed minutą nie była zła.

Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami. To będzie trudniejsze niż mi się wydawało, pomyślał z westchnięciem i zimnym spojrzeniem, skierowanym do niej, podniósł głowę.

\- Napraw rysę – wskazał na bok, a ona tryumfalnie się uśmiechnęła, co zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie ma potrzeby być takim gburem, Sunstreaker – stwierdziła z potrząśnięciem głową – Więc… Rozejm? – z wahaniem i widocznym drżeniem wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, którą chłopak przez chwilę studiował, po czym zaciskając zęby, skinął głową.

Wyciągnął swoją mocną rękę i chwycił jej drobną dłoń, lekko nią potrząsając, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy, nie puszczając jej, czując dziwne, nieznajome mu uczucie, rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele.

\- Rozjem – zgodził się.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Przepraszam jeśli źle opisałam charakter Sunny'ego. Wszelkie propozycje, pomysły, pytania możecie spokojnie przesyłać i na pewno Wam odpowiem._

 _XXFaith :)_


	6. Of Fights And Forgiveness

_„Haters – people who secretly wish to be you"_

 _-Unknown_

\- Idiotka!

\- Debilka!

\- Małpa z Zoo!

\- Tchórz!

William spojrzał na Sunstreaker'a i Sideswipe'a, którzy tylko opierali się o swoje Lamborghini i patrzyli na to ze zmieszaniem. Morshower tylko przejechał dłonią po twarzy i przyszczypnął grzbiet swojego nosa.

\- Dziewczyny?

\- CZEGO?! – obie odkrzyknęły, czerwone na twarzy od gniewu, rażące siebie nawzajem spojrzeniem, którego gdyby mogło, zabijałoby w mgnieniu oka.

Lennox przełknął ślinę, bo jeszcze nie widział, żeby bliźniaczki aż tak się kłóciły. Pewnie, wyzywały się, były na siebie złe, ale nigdy nie tak poważnie. Nawet ich strażnicy wyglądali na lekko zaniepokojonych.

\- Robicie scenę – stwierdził, po czym westchnął – Zarya, wiem, że nie jesteś szczęśliwa z mojej decyzji…

\- Cholernie, Generale – przerwała mu z syknięciem, które przypominało wszystkich węża, który przygotowuje się do ataku.

\- Ale nie wyładowuj swojej frustracji na Zivie, dobrze? – instynktownie zrobił krok w tył, kiedy dziewczyna łypnęła na niego wściekle – Nie rozumiem, jaka z tego wielka sprawa.

\- Bo nie wiesz nic o mnie – warknęła.

\- Ach, to jego wina, że nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczasz? – wysyczała jej siostra i cofnęła się o krok, widząc ostrzegawczy wzrok blondynki.

\- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tak jest.

\- Ale oni nie! – przejechała dłonią przez włosy, czując się psychicznie wykończona tą wymianą zdań – Słuchaj, Sunshine. Przyjadą dopiero za tydzień, postaraj się być miła.

Była już wyraźniej spokojniejsza, jednak Zarya tylko pokręciła z prychnięciem głową i zacisnęła usta.

\- Nie będę musiała być miła, droga siostro – jej głos spływał ciężkim sarkazmem – Bo nie zamierzam tu wtedy być.

\- A co? Zmierzasz ukraść samolot? – Ziva zaśmiała się, po czym widząc, że dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, spoważniała – Ty tak na poważnie? Samolot?

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytała nieco piskliwym głosem, na co Morshower spojrzał na nią dziwnie – Wiem jak pilotować samolot, a omamienie kilku patałachów nie jest trudne, zwłaszcza jak się udaje ciebie – wskazała na Zivę, która potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wszystko, ale samolot? Do cholery Sunshine, a co jak cię zestrzelą?!

\- A co się dzieje jak się jest postrzelonym? – spytała z ironią, za którą została skarcona wzrokiem – Umrę i nie będę musiała się użerać z tym…czymś. Będę miała spokój.

\- Czy masz w ogóle pojęcia, jak ja bym się czuła, TY BEZMYŚLNY BEZMÓZGU?! – ostatnią część wykrzyczała, tak, że wszyscy jednocześnie się skrzywili.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? – warknęła – Utknęłam tutaj, z gościem, który nienawidzi ludzi, kupą wojska i tym palantem Morshower'em, który nadal nazywa mnie Temple i jeszcze podejmuje decyzję za nas obie!

\- Nie jesteś jedyna!

\- Ale jedyna, która ma z tym problem, dobra? Ty… - parsknęła, niemal histerycznym śmiechem, kręcąc głową – Ty czujesz się tutaj jak w raju, do cholery. Masz tu wszystko, czego chciałaś. Bodyguarda, przystojnych gości, niezłe auta i Maggie, z którą możesz rozmawiać o komputerach!

Ziva zamilkła, patrząc na nią z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy i wtedy, dopiero wtedy Zarya zamknęła oczy i zorientowała się, jak zabrzmiała.

\- Sunshine…

Nie dokończyła zdania, bo dziewczyna z wyrazem twarzy jakby była czymś przerażona, zaczęła iść w drugą stronę. Zapewne zmierzała do działu medycznego, ale Ziva nie mogła nawet się zmusić by o tym myśleć. Z całych sił, kopnęła w najbliżej stojący stół, sprawiając, że przekoziołkował i z trzaskiem uderzył o ziemię.

\- Ziva – jej imię brzmiało tak daleko, że była pewna, że było już wołane kilka razy, jednak ona nie reagowała.

Jej cały umysł był jakby we mgle, jej ciało najzwyczajniej w świecie nie reagowało nawet na jej polecenia. Emocje, myśli, wszystko jej się mieszało. I wtedy, tak nagle, jakby ktoś przełączył jakiś guzik, to wszystko zniknęło i Ziva została całkiem sama. To uczucie było jej tak obce, że z tego powodu przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co się stało. I nagle jak za pstryknięciem palcami do niej do dotarło.

\- Zablokowała mnie – wyszeptała, tak jakby sama w to nie wierzyła.

Jej siostra, jej własna rodzona siostra. Jak mogła jej to zrobić? Pewnie, narzekała na ciągły gniew i wzmocniony stres, ale nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że Zarya zrobiłaby coś takiego. To tak, jakby nagle ktoś zabrał drugą cześć jej, połowę jej serca i zostawił ją tam, zranioną. I Ziva jak żyła, nie czuła się tak okropnie samotna jak w tamtej chwili.

\- HEJ! – Sunstreaker w końcu podniósł głos, na który Hale mimo woli się wzdrygnęła i spojrzała na niego, nieco przytomniejszym wzrokiem – No, wreszcie, Insekcie. Lennox chciał już wzywać Jolt'a albo Ratchet'a.

\- Hale? Jesteś tam? – Morshower podszedł do dziewczyny, której twarz wykrzywiła się z niedowierzania i szoku, w czystą furię.

\- Ta wredna, podła, samolubna i całkowicie bezmózga idiotka mnie zablokowała! – wywarczała i spojrzała na Sides'a, który miał minę zdezorientowaną, tak samo jak inni w hangarze – Jak śmiała?! Myśli, że jak się tak odetnie ode mnie i schowa u starego medyka, to ja się tak poddam? Ha! Jasne.

\- Ziva, przerażasz nas – stwierdził pułkownik, chwytając ją za ramiona, na co ona zaśmiała się nieco maniakalnie.

\- Przerażam was? – spytała poważnie, błyski gniewu w jej oczach były tak widoczne jak gwiazdy na niebie – Ja was zaraz przerażę jak skończę z Sunshine. Będziecie mieli koszmary do końca swojego nędznego życia – William pobladł, a dziewczyna odwróciła się do swojego strażnika – Ty! – Sides wzdrygnął się – Zabierzesz mnie do Zaryi i Bóg mi świadkiem, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, że wyrwę ci wszelkie kable, które znajdę, przemaluję cię na różowo i przeinstaluję kanał komunikacyjny tak, że za każdym razem, kiedy go włączysz, będziesz słyszał jak nasz gatunek robi dzieci, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, madam! – zasalutował jej, jego twarz kompletnie biała.

Sunny tylko pokręcił z politowaniem głową i spojrzał na William'a i Morshower'a z odrazą i zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jeśli skończę przez was z zarysowaną farbą, przysięgam, że wkurzony Insekt nazywany Zivą, będzie waszym ostatnim ze zmartwieniem

William i Morshower spojrzeli na siebie. Tak, właśnie odkryli kolor bledszy niż biały.

* * *

\- O co poszło? – odważył się w końcu zapytać Sides, ale dziewczyna tylko skrzyżowała nogi, siedząc na jego ramieniu i prychnęła.

\- A o co mogło? – spytała ostro, na co Sideswipe odwrócił głowę.

Znał to uczucie. Sam z Sunny'm miał wiele kłótni i niekiedy kończyły się tragicznie, ale nie sądził, że z ludźmi było tak samo. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że spokojna osoba taka jak Zarya, mogła kryć w sobie taką furię. Nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy na Ziemi i jedną z nich było to jak szybko ludzie wydawali się zaczynać wojny z powodu zwykłego argumentu. Szczerze polubił Zivę i Zaryę, ponieważ mocno przypomniały mu o nim i jego bracie i byłaby wielka strata, jeśli rozłączyłyby się przez jedną kłótnię.

Wiedział, że było coś, czego ani jego podopieczna, ani jego brata im nie mówiła i szczerze żałował, że nie mógł tego nigdzie wyczytać, bo życie stałoby się wtedy łatwiejsze. Sunstreaker nawet chciał się posunąć do podsłuchania jednej z rozmów bliźniaczek, ale Sides był stanowczo przeciw temu. Jedynym sposobem według niego by zdobyć te informacje, było zdobycie zaufania u obu dziewczyn. Jednym z problemów było to, że Sunstreaker nie był cierpliwy. I jeśli dłużej pociągnie się to ukrywanie tajemnic, to był pewien, że jego brat w końcu się złamie i zada to jedno szczególne pytanie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie: Co ukrywasz?

\- Powiedziałaś, że Zarya cię zablokowała – zaczął delikatnie, wyczuwając jak spięta jest blondynka – Co miałaś na myśli?

Zamrugała i zawahała się. Widział to, nawet nie musiał się wysilać, żeby zobaczyć to jedno małe drgnięcie jej ust, kiedy miała odpowiedzieć. I ta ciekawska część Sideswipe'a czuła się choro usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Wolę o tym nie rozmawiać – odezwała się w końcu, na chwilę sprawiając wrażenie spokojnej i opanowanej, po czym znowu się spięła – Ludzie zwykle traktują to, jako wadę i przekleństwo – wypowiedziała ostatnią część tak cicho i tak łagodnie, że Sideswipe nie był na początku pewien czy na pewno dobrze usłyszał.

Był jednak pewien, że nie powinien tego usłyszeć, wiec zamknął buzię i przemknął razem z nią do działu medycznego, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co może się stać, kiedy dziewczyny zaczną się znowu kłócić.

Siostry nie powinny walczyć, pomyślał, patrząc z troską na Zivę, zwłaszcza bliźniaczki.

* * *

Zarya była tak skupiona na blokowaniu swoich własnych myśli i emocji oraz naprawianiu usterki na ramieniu Jazz'a, że nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Ratchet położył z hukiem swój klucz francuski na stole, na którym znajdowała się razem z młodym sabotażystą.

Dopiero, kiedy ktoś westchnął i trzepnął ją czymś w tył głowy, ocknęła się i przerwała pracę nad Autobotem, patrząc z wyrzutem na medyka, który patrzył na nią surowo.

\- Gazeta? Serio, gazeta? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, potrząsając głową i chcąc wrócić do naprawiania Jazz'a, kiedy mężczyzna, którym okazał się Ratchet chwycił ją za nadgarstek i w nie delikatny sposób odciągnął ją od robota.

\- Cóż, nie mogę uderzyć cię kluczem, prawda? – podrzucił w dłoni papier i popatrzył na nią poważnie, marszcząc czoło, kiedy dziewczyna się nie odezwała się od razu.

\- Spowodowałbyś wstrząśnienie mózgu lub pęknięcie czaszki i natychmiastową śmierć, więc spokojnie, rozumiem – Zarya odebrała mu z ręki narzędzie, które upadło jej, kiedy uderzył ją gazetą i najwyraźniej po chwili podniósł.

Dziwne, nawet nie widziała, żeby się schylał.

\- Jesteś rozproszona – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał, a Zarya skrzywiła się i odwróciła do niego plecami, licząc, że zdąży dokończyć naprawdę ramienia robota i schowa się gdzieś w bazie.

\- Każdy czasem jest – wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła jeden z kabli, sprawiając, że Jazz syknął z bólu, patrząc na nią niespokojnie – Nie martw się, nic ci nie będzie, Jazzy.

Srebrny Autobot wywrócił oczami i zamilkł.

\- Nie ty – stwierdził po chwili, obserwując każdy jej ruch i patrząc jak Zarya z niemal perfekcją wykonuje każdą akcje, ręka ani razu jej się nie zatrzęsła, mimo tego, że czuła się niezręcznie, kiedy medyk patrzył jej przez ramię.

\- Wykonuje swoją robotę, Ratch – skupiła swój wzrok na plątaninie kabli przed nią, nie chcąc za bardzo wdawać się w konwersację z Autobotem, który mówiąc prawdę, nie wiedział o niej praktycznie nic.

\- Coś jest nie tak – ciągnął dalej i przeszedł tak, że stał koło ramienia Jazz'a, ale przed dziewczyną – Normalnie, zaczęłabyś mruczeć coś pod nosem i mnie tym denerwować, albo nuciłabyś jedną z tych waszych Ziemskich melodyjek, ale teraz? Jesteś cicha.

\- Pomyślałam, że nie powinnam cię irytować za bardzo – powiedziała skoncentrowana na swoim zadaniu – Po za tym, musisz wiedzieć, że potrafię być taka spokojna i cicha przez godziny a nawet dni.

\- To nie to – mruknął pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na nią, przechylając lekko głowę i studiując jej rysy twarzy – Pokłóciłaś się ze swoją siostrą, mam rację?

Zarya przestała robić to, co robiła, patrząc się tępo w narzędzie w jej dłoni i zaciskając zęby, czując się w pułapce bez wyjścia. Ratchet wydał z siebie parsknięcie i pokręcił głową.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytał w końcu, kontynuując.

\- Zapomniałaś, że muszę użerać się z jeszcze dwoma innymi zestawami bliźniaków – przypomniał jej, na co wzruszyła ramionami – Wiem, kiedy są źli przez jakiś argument, a kiedy są po prostu przewrażliwieni przez coś głupiego. A ty i Sunstreaker jesteście chyba jedyni, których odczytać nie da się od razu, stąd wiem, że coś cię gnębi. Więc… Byłabyś łaska oświecić mnie, co się stało zamiast mnie ignorować?

Hale westchnęła. Naprawdę nie chciała zwierzać mu się ze swoich problemów. I…zaraz, czy on ją przed chwilą porównał do Sunny'ego? Dziewczyna gwałtownie podniosła głowę w jego stronę i szybkim ruchem, zeskoczyła z ramienia robota, zaraz, kiedy upewniła się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Zrobione – rzuciła szybko w stronę Jazz'a, który mimo to nie ruszył się z miejsca, zbyt zainteresowany tym, co stało się z jego wybawczynią, że jest taka…inna – Nie jestem taka jak on.

\- Och, ależ jesteś – zaśmiał się Ratchet – Obaj jako artystyczne dusze – powiedział z sarkazmem, po czym westchnął – Kiedyś, Sunstreaker przyszedł tutaj po okropnej kłótni z Sideswipe'em. Był nadzwyczaj małomówny, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ludzie zaczęli pytać go co mu jest.

\- Nie zareagował na nich? – spytał Jazz, a Ratchet pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Sunstreaker tak jak ty, próbował wygłuszyć problem. Zablokował więź ze swoim bratem i zaczął go ignorować. Co skończyło się tragicznie, bo obaj zaczęli zachowywać się tak, jakby wcale się nie znali. Wiesz, co stało się potem?

\- Pogodzili się – stwierdziła w końcu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Sideswipe wpakował się w niezłe kłopoty i został porwany przez Cony. Sunstreaker zignorował nas wszystkich i sam poszedł do odzyskać. Obaj zostali mocno uszkodzeni, a ja musiałem spędzić następne trzy godziny na naprawianiu ich.

Zarya przełknęła ślinę. Mogła być zła na Zivę, ale nigdy nie życzyłaby jej pobytu u Decepticon'ów. Chcąc nie chcąc, była jej siostrą.

\- Zarya… - zaczął Jazz – Wątpię, że chcesz tego dla swojej bliźniaczki.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nie ja wszczęłam bójkę – odezwała się, patrząc na Ratchet'a, który westchnął.

Dlaczego to on zawsze musiał naprawiać błędy innych?

\- Mam szczerze gdzieś, która z was zaczęła – stwierdził z grymasem – Jesteś taka sama jak Sunstreaker, więc prawdopodobnie dobrze zrobiłby ci czas spędzony z nim. Żadna rodzina nie jest idealna, w każdej zdarzają się kłótnie. U twojego strażnika i jego brata zdarzają się prawie, co tydzień.

\- Więc powinnam spędzić dzień z kimś, kto nienawidzi mojego gatunku? – spytała, wywracając oczami – Mądre.

\- Może być lekko przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała rady na temat walk pomiędzy rodzeństwem czy ramienia do jak wy to ludzie nazywacie „wypłakania się", to Sunstreaker mimo wszystko, jest najlepszym wyborem.

Zarya przymknęła oczy i wypuściła powietrze.

\- Wiesz, mimo wszystko, nie jesteś taki zły jak cię opisują, Ratch – stwierdziła, a mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, chociaż mogła zauważyć u niego blady uśmiech.

\- A teraz wypad i nie wracaj dopóki nie zostaniesz albo poważnie zraniona lub bliska śmierci – Ratchet wskazał na nią swoją gazetą, po czym wymierzył nią w Jazz'a, który razem z dziewczyną zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia – Ciebie także się to tyczy, Jazz. Tylko dlatego, że przywróciła cię do życia, nie znaczy, że masz być moim codziennym gościem!

Jazz wywrócił oczami i przetransformował się, po czym otworzył drzwi i pozwolił Zaryi wejść.

\- Dokąd, Milady? – spytał z akcentem, na który dziewczyna blado się uśmiechnęła.

\- Raz kozie śmierć – mruknęła do siebie – Zabierz mnie do mojego strażnika.

\- Twoje życzenie, jest dla mnie rozkazem – odezwało się radio, a Zarya wywróciła oczami i oparła się o siedzenie, wzdychając ciężko.

* * *

\- Nie ma jej u Hatchet'a – oznajmił w końcu Sideswipe, a Ziva spojrzała na niego spod łba.

\- Jak to jej nie ma… - za nim dokończyła swoje pytanie, ktoś do nich podbiegł i zaczął wymachiwać dłonią, jakby chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Ziva jęknęła do siebie cicho, kiedy zauważyła Maggie i pokazała Sides'owi, żeby opuścił ją. Ten zrobił to bez wahania, po czym oddalił się trochę, dając im nieco prywatności.

\- Masz to? – spytała, udając miłą i nakładając na twarz fałszywy uśmiech, którego zdawało się, że dziewczyna nie dostrzegała.

Ziva nie nienawidziła tej dziewczyny. Szczerze nawet ja polubiła, ale Maggie Madsen była jednym z powodów kłótni jej i jej siostry i Zivie wcale się to nie podobało. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, żeby w pomiędzy którąś z nich wszedł inny człowiek i to przeszkadzało młodszej Hale bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Tak, był z tym, co prawda mały problem – przyznała i podała jej średniej wielkości pudełko, które dziewczyna przyjęła – Dyrektor Galloway był podejrzliwy.

\- Wrzut na tyłu Galloway – mruknęła pod nosem, studiując przez jeszcze jedną chwilę pakunek, po czym uśmiechnęła się najszerzej jak potrafiła, chociaż jej uśmiech nie sięgał do jej oczu, które pokazywały się we znaki gniewu na jej siostrę – Dzięki, Maggie.

\- Och, przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnęła się radośnie, machając lekceważąco dłonią – Zawsze do usług.

\- Cóż, nie będę zabierać ci więcej czasu niż powinnam – stwierdziła z naciskiem, mając nadzieję, że Australijka przyjmie aluzję i odejdzie.

\- Jasne, spoko – Ziva w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą – Do zobaczenia wkrótce! – pomachała jej i odbiegła.

Ziva zaciskając usta, odwróciła się i spojrzała na Sideswipe'a, który patrzył na nią pytająco i skinął na pakunek w jej dłoni, na co ona w odpowiedzi westchnęła.

\- Nieważne jak bardzo chcę skopać tyłek Sunshine, to jest ważniejsze – stwierdziła, unosząc lekko to, co miała w ręce – I tak byśmy jej nie znaleźli. Jest mistrzynią w chowaniu się, to mogę powiedzieć.

Sides bez słowa podał jej dłoń, na którą Ziva wspięła się i razem z nim udała się do pokoju jej i jej siostry. Blondynka szczerze się wzdrygnęła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z ciszy, jaka trwała w jej umyśle. To było takie…obce uczucie. Niemal nieprzyjemne. W jednej chwili zaczęła tęsknić za gniewem i nerwami Zaryi, bo teraz wydawało jej się, że jest całkowicie sama i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

* * *

\- Jesteś… - Sideswipe nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, kiedy jego podopieczna wyszła z łazienki, całkowicie odmieniona.

Ziva spojrzała na niego, kładąc na swoje łóżko suszarkę i patrząc na to jak holoform patrzy na nią ze wzrokiem całkowicie ciemnym, na który dziewczynę wbrew woli przeszedł dreszcz. Usiadła na pościeli i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy, podziwiając ich nowy kolor.

\- Brunetką – odparła z westchnieniem – Byłam nieźle przerażona, kiedy Ironhide wziął mnie za… - jej słowa utknęły w gardle, więc musiała odchrząknąć – No, wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przefarbowałaś się – po minucie stwierdził, w końcu znajdując odpowiednie określenie.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew.

\- Tak, Sides – przytaknęła ze zirytowanym uśmiechem – Tak nazywa się zmienianie koloru włosów u ludzi.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał w końcu, a ona potrząsnęła głową, myśląc, że to sam powinien wiedzieć.

\- Ludzie zaczynają mnie mylić z Zaryą – stwierdziła – Tylko Epps i Lennox wiedzą, która z nas to, która wśród żołnierzy.

\- To by wiele wyjaśniało – pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

On nie miał tego problemu z Sunny'm. Po pierwsze różnili się kolorem, a po drugie nikt nie był tak zdegustowany ludzką rasą jak jego brat. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy jest zmuszony rozmawiać z innymi. Wygląda jakby miał ich zaraz rozdeptać za samo oddychanie.

\- Po za tym, ten kolor jest tylko o kilka odcieni ciemniejszy niż mój poprzedni – odezwała się nagle i zamrugała.

\- Dlaczego nie możecie się po prostu przeprosić? – spytał nagle, a Ziva prychnęła śmiechem i opadła na łóżko.

\- Ja mogę, ale to nie ja zaczęłam i **tego** nie zrobiłam – stwierdziła, po czym odwróciła głowę w jego stronę – Sunshine nie przeprasza.

Sideswipe przestudiował jej twarz, która miała w sobie coś z powagi i zauważył, że dziewczyna mówiła całkowitą prawdę. Zamrugał i zaśmiał się do siebie.

\- Nigdy? – Ziva przytaknęła, a Sides westchnął – Sunny także. Najwyraźniej wszyscy mają rację – Sunny i Zarya są jednak tacy sami.

\- Och, nie masz bladego pojęcia jak podobni do siebie są – powiedziała całkiem poważnie, kładąc się na poduszce i zamykając oczy.

\- Czasami mam nadzieję, że ona po prostu się otworzy – przyznała ze smutkiem, a Sideswipe przechylił głowę, patrząc na nią z ciekawością – Rozmawia ze mną i nawet się śmieje, czego nie robi, kiedy jest wokół innych ludzi, ale jeśli zaczynam pytać o jej przeszłość, zawsze zmienia temat albo się na mnie obraża. Nawet, jako jej siostra, nie wiem o niej wszystkiego. Znam tylko kawałki, za nim ją wyrzucili z domu.

\- Wspominałaś to już kilka razy – stwierdził, a ona otworzyła jedno oko i na niego spojrzała – Że wyrzucili ją z domu i, że jest antyspołeczna.

Ziva westchnęła ciężko.

\- Życie nie było dla niej łatwe – powiedziała – Nie powiem ci dokładnie, co się z nią stało, bo zdradziłabym jej zaufanie, a tego nie chcę zrobić – pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, więc dziewczyna kontynuowała – Ale Sunshine nieważne jak twardej by nie zgrywała, jest w środku… inna niż wszyscy i próbuje to zamaskować.

\- Sunny chowa się czasami godzinami i maluje – wyjawił, a Ziva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- I to mnie wkurza – stwierdziła po chwili siadając i zaskakując swojego strażnika – Jestem jej bliźniaczką i tak, rozdzielono nas po porodzie, ale nadal nimi jesteśmy, prawda? A ona zachowuję się tak jakby była na tym świecie sama i musiała się mną ciągle opiekować. A przecież jest ode mnie starsza, o jakieś dwie minuty! – wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze.

\- Witaj w klubie – dodał kąśliwie.

\- Sam widzisz – przejechała ręką po pościeli, patrząc na drugą stronę pokoju – Sunshine jest skomplikowana i uwierz, że nie winię jej za to, bo wiem, że z tym, co ona przeszła ja bym się załamała, ale na miłość Boską, w końcu musi się na kogoś otworzyć.

\- Inaczej w końcu się złamie – dokończył z grymasem, a Ziva pokiwała cicho, patrząc na niego – Po śmierci Jazz'a, Sunny był lekko w dołku i zacząłem się martwić, że z tego nie wyjdzie.

Ziva nagle spoważniała.

\- To dlatego pomógł Zaryi! – klasnęła w ręce, nagle rozumiejąc – Jaka ja byłam głupia, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam.

\- Spokojnie – zapewnił chłopak – Nie wiele Botów czy ludzi o tym wie. Sunny jest bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu swojego bólu.

\- Witaj w klubie – odburknęła, powtarzając jego słowa – Co jest z nami nie tak, że tylko my jesteśmy tacy otwarci? – spytała lamentując.

\- Nie wiem, Ziva – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami – Ale myślę, że cokolwiek stało się twojej siostrze, jest podobne do tego, co stało się z moim bratem.

\- Jakby to mnie miało pocieszyć – mruknęła – Przecież on jej nienawidzi!

Sides odwrócił, czując się winny wzrok, co nie uszło uwadze teraz brunetki.

\- Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz, Sideswipe?

O och, pełne imię. Już po nim. Potarł kark, czując się nieco zakłopotany.

\- Pamiętasz, że wczoraj Zarya wróciła później do waszego pokoju? – dziewczyna, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, pokiwała głową – Więc, mój głupi brat i twoja siostra zawarli umowę.

\- Jaką?

\- Mniej więcej taką, że będą się tolerować – oznajmił w skrócie – Zarya naprawiła to, co zrobiła i nawet powiedziała „przepraszam".

Ziva otworzyła usta, po czym raptownie je zamknęła.

\- Czy ty powiedziałeś, że ona go przeprosiła? – spytała, niedowierzając.

\- Taaaak – przeciągnął – Słuchaj, mówiłaś, że Sunny jej nienawidzi, ale tak nie jest i chciałbym, żebyś i ty to wiedziała i Zarya.

\- Więc…twój brat lubi moją Sunshine? – zapytała.

\- W prostych słowach – tak – odparł ze skinięciem.

\- A to palant – westchnęła – Nie powiem jej.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Bo nadal jestem na nią zła – odpowiedziała od razu, po czym dodała – Po za tym, niech się sama z tym męczy. Sama tego nie przyzna, ale także go polubiła i jestem pewna jak diabli, że nie zrujnuję jej tego.

\- Większości robisz jej to na złość, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jakbym nie robiła, coś byłoby ze mną nie tak.

\- To jedno to prawda – wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – spytała, groźnie mrużąc oczy.

\- Co, ja? Pft! Nie, nic nie mówiłem – przełknął lekko przerażony ślinę.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że skopię jej tyłek za to, co się stało – dorzuciła jakby nigdy nic i opadła na miękkie łóżko.

* * *

Jazz zwinął się jakieś dziesięć minut temu, a ja nadal tutaj stoję, pomyślała do siebie zirytowana, gdzie jest moja odwaga?

Zarya zerknęła na Autobota, który malował coś na ścianie i zdawał się jej nie dostrzegać, co po chwili namysłu, nawet jej nie przeszkadzało. Mijal ochotę tam wpaść i zobaczyć, co robi, tak skręcała ją ciekawość, ale była także przerażona tym, że naprawdę chciała zapytać go o radę. Oczywiście, mieli taki tymczasowy pokój, ale kto wie, czy pytając nie zacznie go rozdzierać? Tylko dlatego, że zawarł umowę, nie znaczy, że od razu pokocha wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi. W sumie mógłby ją, chociaż zacząć szanować, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła tego od niego wymagać.

Zaciskając zęby, pokręciła do siebie głową. Jak mogła być taka naiwna? Przecież nie było szansy, żeby ktoś taki jak on, ktoś, kto jest taki podobny od Nich, mógłby ją wysłuchać. Przecież dla nich, jej gadanina była czymś jak wada, sam dźwięk jej głos, doprowadzał ich wtedy do szału i ona oczekiwała, że ktoś taki jak oni, postanowi jej pomóc? Nie powinna wcale słuchać Ratchet'a i po prostu poradzić sobie z tym problemem sama, a co ona robi? Stoi jak posąg i obserwuje robota, który jej nienawidzi. Bardzo mądrze z jej strony. Naprawdę bardzo mądre.

Oblizała usta, przygryzając dolną wargę i w ostatniej chwili się wycofała i odwróciła na pięcie najciszej jak potrafiła. To był błąd, że w ogóle tutaj przyszła.

\- Rozumiem, że miałaś zamiar spędzić dzień na obserwowaniu mnie. Wiem, że jestem przystojny, ale bez przesady Insekcie – jego głos sprawił, że zatrzymała się i skrzywiła, po czym odwróciła.

Nie oderwał wzroku nawet na sekundę, więc Zarya uznała, że był mocno pochłonięty tym, co robił. Kim ona była, żeby przeszkadzać mu w tym? Mimo kuszącej ochoty zerknięcia z bliska na malowidło, dziewczyna znowu się odwróciła. Nie zamierzała się wtrącać tam gdzie jej nie chciano.

Sunstreaker oczekiwał, że dziewczyna wejdzie do jego pokoju, a nie zacznie iść w drugą stronę. Zaprzestał swojej czynność, odkładając pędzel i spojrzał zmieszany na swoją podopieczną, po czym zirytowany westchnął.

\- Jeśli przyszłaś tutaj tylko żeby odejść, to, po co w ogóle się fatygowałaś?

Szczerze jej nie rozumiał, ale w końcu to Ziemia. Na niej nie było czegoś, co byłoby nieskomplikowane. A kobiety to już w ogóle.

\- Chciałam sprawdzić czy nadal żyjesz – szybko skłamała, na co on przechylił głowę, widocznie jej nie wierząc – Jesteś moim strażnikiem, a ja wcale się nie widuję, za to Sideswipe jest z Zivą cały czas.

To chyba najszybsza i zarazem najgłupsza wymówka, z jaką mogła wyjść w tamtym momencie i Sunny widocznie miał takie samo zdanie.

\- Serio? – spytał sceptycznie, a dziewczyna przełykając ślinę pokiwała energicznie głową, na co on zmarszczył brwi – Więc, jesteś tutaj, dlatego, że nie spędzam z tobą wystarczająco dużo czasu, Insekcie?

Zarya mentalnie dała sobie z liścia. Teraz to, to głupio zabrzmiało i całkowicie niedorzecznie.

\- Cóż… - skrzywiła się lekko, wiedząc dobrze, że robił to specjalnie - …taaaaak?

Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami, widocznie jej nie wierząc. Mimo chęci pozbycia się jej jak najszybciej, powstrzymała go jedna, szczególna myśl: Co sprawiło, że postanowiła do niego przyjść? Wiedziała, że niby za sobą nie przepadali, a po tej swojej kłótni z Zivą, oczekiwał, że dziewczyna będzie unikać wszystkich i wszystkiego. Dlaczego więc przyszła do niego, zamiast zostać ze swoją siostrą i przeprosić?

\- W takim razie – po chwili namysłu, Sunny odsunął się w zapraszającym geście – Bądź moim gościem, Człowieku.

Tego, to się dziewczyna nie spodziewała nawet za milion lat. Zarya otworzyła zdziwiona usta, patrząc na niego i mrugając kilkakrotnie, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to na pewno ten Sunny, a nie inny.

\- Jesteś pewny? – zorientowała się, że to pytanie jakby wymsknęło się jej z ust, za nim nawet o nim pomyślała.

\- Jakbym nie był, to bym cię nie zapraszał, Insekcie – wywrócił oczami – Wchodzisz?

Hale wzdrygnęła się znowu na ton jego głosu, ale posłusznie weszła do środka i zadrżała, kiedy Autobot zatrzasnął za nią drzwi. I wtedy Sunstreaker odwrócił się do niej, chwycił i położył na swojej kuszetce, po czym usiadł pod ścianą, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc się na nią podejrzliwie.

\- A teraz – zaczął, a oczy Zaryi rozszerzyły się, kiedy zorientowała się, że wpadła prosto w jego pułapkę – Mów prawdę.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. To nie tak miało być…

* * *

\- Jesteś taaaaaki wygodny – zamruczała w jego bluzę Ziva, wtulając się w nią jeszcze bardziej i zamykając oczy.

Sideswipe uśmiechnął się pod nosem na jej dziecinne zachowanie. Nie narzekał. Właściwie, to sam cieszył się z chwili, robiąc małe kółka na plecach dziewczyny, która jeszcze kilka minut była tak spięta, że jej mięśnie były jak z kamienia.

\- Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc, ma'am – odpowiedział po chwili.

Szczerze to sam zaproponował przytulanie się w łóżku. Wyczytał w Internecie, że to najlepszy sposób na zrelaksowanie się, a Ziva naprawdę nawet, jeśli była radosna i wesoła na zewnątrz to była kłębkiem nerwów w środku, a z tego, co mówił Ratchet, stres nie był dobry dla ludzi.

\- Jesteś pierwszym chłopakiem, który w ogóle zbliżył się do mnie i Sunshine – stwierdziła, a on westchnął zirytowany wywracając oczami.

\- Nie myśl tak ciężko, możesz się zranić – skomentował, a ona lekko uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową.

\- Śmieszne – wymamrotała.

\- Jesteś zmęczona? – spytał, a ona pokiwała głową – Idź spać.

\- Sunshine…

\- Poczeka – zapewnił, okrywając ją kocem – A ty nie powinnaś się tak przemęczać. Hatchet przyspawałby mnie do sufitu, gdybym nie pozwolił ci na wystarczającą ilość snu. Mówił, że potrzebujecie go więcej niż my.

Ziva wymruczała coś, jeszcze mocniej do niego przywierając na znak zgody. Sideswipe uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to, że dziewczyna, która zwykle jest uparta jak osioł mu uległa. I wtedy, kiedy miał już westchnąć, usłyszał jej słowa, wypowiedziane tak cicho, że miał wrażenie, że wymówiła je nawet bez własnej wiedzy o tym.

\- Dzięki za bycie moim strażnikiem.

I dokładnie w tamtym momencie, Sideswipe zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego Ziva była taka ochocza, kiedy dowiedziała się, że będzie jej strażnikiem. Zignorowała totalnie fakt, że jest robotem z kosmosu, jakby wcale się to dla niej nie liczyło. Zaufała mu, nawet, jeśli go nie znała, a on zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie była taka chętna do rozmowy przez ciekawość czy dlatego, że była pod przymusem. Ziva najzwyczajniej pragnęła tego, czego każdy człowiek i Autobot w całym Wszechświecie – przyjaciela. I jeśli się nie mylił, jej siostra także, tylko przez to, co stało jej się w przeszłości, trochę trudno jest jej przyjąć to do wiadomości. Ziva sama mu o tym powiedziała, Zarya zachowywała się jakby była sama na świcie, dlatego, że przez całe swoje życie właśnie tak było.

.: **Sunny? Jesteś tam?** :.

.: **Czego chcesz, Sides? Jestem zajęty** :.

Sideswipe westchnął z ulgą.

.: **Jeśli Zarya się u ciebie pojawi, błagam nie odpychaj jej od siebie** :.

.: **Co? Dlaczego?** :.

.: **Pierwsze to, dlatego, że cię teraz potrzebuje, drugie to, dlatego, że ją lubisz, a trzecie, bo Ziva ma ten sam problem, co ona, tylko ona zdaje sobie z niego sprawę, a Zarya nie** :.

Chwila ciszy, Sunstreaker był zmieszany i zdezorientowany, tak samo jak przed chwilą on sam był. Przesłał mu jego rozmowę i rozmyślenia na temat brunetki i czekał na to, co ma do powiedzenia jego brat.

.: **Jest samotna?** :.

Sides wywrócił oczami na jego idiotyzm.

.: **A** **na co, to wygląda, matole? Wiem, że ją lubisz, Sunny. A ja wiem, że ty też potrzebujesz kogoś do rozmowy. Nie możesz wiecznie rozmawiać ze sobą** :.

.: **Nie ma wokół nikogo tak inteligentnego jak ja, więc niestety** :.

.: **Prócz Zaryi, Sunny** :.

.: **Mam być dla niej…miły** :.

.: **Nie** :.

.: **Ale powiedziałeś…** :.

.: **Ty nie potrafisz być miły, wbrew tego, co sobie wmawiasz** :.

.: **Jestem miły, tylko dla osób, które mnie nie irytują** :.

.: **To takie istnieją?!** :.

Sideswipe udał zdziwienie, od razu wychwytując irytacje swojego brata.

.: **Bądź sobą, Sunny. Po prostu przestań zachowywać się jak matoł** :.

.: **Jak tylko przestaniesz nazywać mnie tym głupim przezwiskiem!** :.

.: **Prędzej piekło zamarznie. Słuchaj, Zarya potrzebuje przyjaciela, ty potrzebujesz przyjaciela, dlaczego nie zostaniecie przyjaciółmi?** :.

.: **Jest człowiekiem** :.

.: **Więc co?** :.

.: **Ludzie szybko umierają, Sides** :.

.: **Nie** **wiesz czy coś się nie stanie w międzyczasie, Sunny** :.

Kolejna chwila ciszy i Sideswipe czuł, że jego brat rozważa wszelkie opcje.

.: **Mogę obiecać, że spróbuje. Nic więcej, Sides** :.

I wtedy cisza. Sideswipe uśmiechnął się do siebie tryumfująco. Życie jest piękne, pomyślał do siebie.

* * *

Zarya zaczęła się w końcu wiercić i patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Sunstreaker'a, który najwidoczniej rozmawiał z kimś przez swoją wbudowaną komunikację, bo miał zamglone oczy. Po chwili jednak, zabłysły i dziewczyna wiedziała, że konwersacja się zakończyła. Szukała po pomieszczeniu jakiegoś wyjścia, jednak była za mała, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Wiedziała, że wprost posiadał się z radości, że widział ją jak ptaka w klatce.

\- Masz talent – powiedziała, patrząc na ścianę, chcąc go jakoś rozproszyć, jednak on nadal wpatrywał się w nią przenikliwie, nie odwracając wzroku nawet na sekundę i mogła przysiąc, że widziała na jego twarzy przebiegły uśmiech i taki dziwnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Będziesz gapić się na mnie przez cały dzień i całą noc? – spytała, ale nadal nie dostała odpowiedzi.

Bawił się z nią. Tego była pewna. Chciał, żeby wyznała mu to, po co tutaj przyszła, ale nie zmierzał jej tym pomóc.

\- Robisz to specjalnie? – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na biuście – To świetnie, bo ja niczego ci nie powiem.

Sunstreaker tylko przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na nią z wielkim, aroganckim uśmiechem. Tak, teraz była stuprocentowo pewna, że się uśmiechał. Zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok. Zaczęła huśtać nogami w przód i w tył, siedząc na krawędzi i miała wrażenie, że była kilka metrów nad ziemią, ale nie zamierzała się poddać.

…prawda?

\- Okay, dobra! – warknęła – Wygrałeś, wszystko ci powiem!

Sunny uniósł do góry brew i wyprostował głowę.

\- Ratchet powiedział jakieś bzdury o tym, że jeśli ktoś miałby mi pomóc to ty. W co, ja, oczywiście nie wierzę, bo to całkowita nieprawda. Nie wiesz, co miałabym zrobić teraz. Pokłóciłam się z Zivą i to ostro. I nie mam bladego pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Ratch postanowił być wrzutem na tyłku i wywalić mnie z działu medycznego i wtedy Jazz przywiózł mnie tutaj, ale teraz nie wiem dlaczego. Nie mam pojęcia, co mam teraz zrobić i do tego zrobiłam coś okropnego i ją zablokowałam, czego w życiu nie powinnam robić. Jestem pewna, że jest na mnie mocno wściekła, a tymczasem ja siedzę tutaj, z tobą, chociaż wiem, że mnie tutaj nie chcesz i w ogóle…

\- Ech, po prostu ją przeproś – przyszczypnął miejsce gdzie powinien być jego nos, jednak Zarya nie była pewna czy na pewno tam był.

\- No, w tym jest problem – przyznała nieco nieśmiała, siadając po turecku i patrząc na niego sowimi czekoladowymi oczami – Nie wiem jak się przeprasza.

Sunstreaker poczuł się jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Słucham?

\- Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie przeprosiłam – przyznała, po czym zmierzyła go wzrokiem i zjechała nim tam gdzie wcześniej była rysa – Po za tobą.

\- Nie wiesz jak się przeprasza?

\- Hej, a ty kogokolwiek przeprosiłeś? – spytała obronnie, piorunując go wzorkiem.

Kiedy Sunny dobrze pomyślał, musiał przyznać, że sam nikogo także nie przeprosił, więc nie powinien robić jej na ten temat wykładów. Po chwili wpadł jednak na pomysł.

\- Czym się zajmujesz po za sztuką? – spytał, a Zarya mimo, ze zaskoczona jego pytaniem, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Gram na gitarze – powiedziała.

\- Więc zagraj jej piosenkę – podsunął, ale ona wyglądała na nieprzekonaną, więc westchnął i wstał, podchodząc do niej bliżej – Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Jesteś słaba w opisywaniu tego, co czujesz, tak jak ja – przyznał niechętnie – Najłatwiejszym sposobem będzie, jeśli zagrasz, zaśpiewasz jej piosenkę, która najlepiej opisuje to, co chcesz powiedzieć.

Zarya spojrzała w dół.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł – stwierdziła cicho, po czym spojrzała na niego, niemal błagalnymi oczami – Pomożesz mi?

 **Po prostu przestań zachowywać się jak matoł**. Tak powiedział mu Sideswipe. Wywracając oczami, westchnął i przytaknął, na co jej oczy zaświeciły się.

\- Niech ci będzie, Insekcie – zgodził się, po czym dodał szybko – Nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego, zrozumiano?

Zarya uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Zrozumiano.

* * *

Ziva jęknęła cicho, kiedy poczuła, że Sideswipe szturcha ją w ramię.

\- Nienawidzę cię – powiedziała cicho i odwróciła się na plecy, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach i wzdychając.

Sides tylko westchnął i wstał, patrząc na nią i unosząc do góry brwi.

\- Chyba nie chcesz żeby zwlókł cię z łóżka sposobem Sunny'ego, co? – spytał z łyskiem w oku.

\- Spróbowałbyś tylko – syknęła i podchodząc do torby, którą miała przy łóżku i wyjmując szczotkę.

\- Och, nie – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Ja bym to zrobił.

Kiedy Ziva skończyła rozczesywać włosy i podniosła głowę, zauważyła, że Sideswipe'a nie ma w pokoju. Przeklęła cicho pod nosem i odrzuciła na łóżko przedmiot, który miała w ręce, po czym wolnym krokiem przeszła przez otwarte drzwi i niemal wpadła na stojące przed jej drzwiami auto. Łypnęła na nie spod łba, co wywołało u niego śmiech.

\- Jesteś zrzędliwa, wiesz o tym? – spytał, otwierając dla niej drzwi i pozwalając jej wejść do środka, po czym włączył cichą muzykę.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała ciekawa, widząc, że mijają dział medyczny, który zaraz przypomniał jej o siostrze.

Wyjrzała przed siebie, widząc, że w hangarze powoli robi się pomarańczowo z powodu zachodu słońca. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy w oddali zauważyła żółte Lamborghini.

\- Sunny powiedział, że to pilne – odparł wymijająco, unikając część, w której była jej bliźniaczka, na co dziewczyna westchnęła zirytowana.

\- Ale w takim razie, co tam robi moja siostra? – spytała, kiedy zaparkowali przed samochodem i Sunny'm w jego holoformie, opierającego się o swój przód auta ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma oraz Zaryą, która siedziała na jego masce po turecku z gitarą.

\- Jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć – posłał jej uśmiech i aktywując swój holoform wyszedł nią, także opierając się o swój przód i patrząc jak Ziva patrzy na blondynkę podejrzliwie.

Zarya zauważyła od razu zmianę jej koloru włosów, ale niczego nie powiedziała. Zerknęła nerwowo na swojego strażnika, który nieznacznie skinął głową. Zarya odetchnęła lekko i spojrzała odważnie w oczy swojej siostry, która założyła ręce na biuście, ostro na nią patrząc i czekała na to, co stanie się dalej.

„ **I loose my way**

 **And it's not too long before you point it out**

 **I cannot cry**

 **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

 **I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

 **Every day of my life**

 **My heart can't possibly break**

 **When it wasn't even whole to start with** "

Ziva zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy jej siostra zaczęła grać i śpiewać jednocześnie. Rytm zmienił się nagle i kolejny fragment się rozpoczął.

„ **Mama was a bit naive,**

 **And her Daddy was a blinded thief**

 **He went and stole away what was left**

 **Of the remains of a family**

 **She'd hide away behind a door**

 **She kept locked**

 **But the walls weren't thick enough to**

 **Block out, angry noises of the voices**

 **That once soothed her to sleep** "

Ziva spojrzała na nią z miną jakby usłyszała coś, czego próbowała dowiedzieć się cały czas. Do miejsca gdzie rozgrywała się scena, podszedł z pytającym spojrzeniem William, zaraz za nim jeszcze Epps. Zarya jednak nie zwracała na nich uwaga, zbyt zajęta utrzymywaniem kamiennej twarzy i zmienianiu, co chwilę melodii.

„ **Every day's the same**

 **She fights to find her way**

 **She hurts, she breaks,**

 **she hides, and tries to pray**

 **She wonders why, does anyone ever**

 **hear her when she cries** "

Zarya przełknęła ślinę i weszła w inny rytm, tym razem lekko się wahając czy powinna to wspominać, ale w końcu wzięła wdech i zaczęła.

" **So let mercy come**

 **And wash away**

 **What I've done**

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done** "

Z lekko drżącymi Zarya odłożyła gitarę i spojrzała na swoją siostrę zawstydzona, po czym natychmiastowo spuściła wzrok.

Ziva długo na nią patrzyła, po czym poczuła ukłucie w sercu i zamknęła zdziwiona oczy na to dziwne uczucie i nagły przypływ winy i wstydu. I wtedy łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach, kiedy zorientowała się, o czym myślała jej siostra i co przed chwilą zrobiła. Z potrząśnięciem głowy dopadła do Zaryi i objęła ją najmocniej jak mogła.

Zarya zszokowana odwzajemniła lekko uścisk i spojrzała na Zivę ze zdziwieniem i pytającym spojrzeniem, na co ona prychnęła.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy tak nie myśl, rozumiesz? – spytała, a Zarya ze szklanymi oczami pokiwała głową, czując, że dziewczyna znowu się w nią wtula.

Położyła głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam, siostrzyczko – wyszeptała cichym głosem.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam – odsunęła się od niej o krok, ocierając rękawem łzy i patrząc na zdezorientowaną dziewczynę – Nie możesz brać na siebie winy, okay? Wiedziałam, co się tam stało i jak bardzo wrażliwa jesteś na tamten temat, ale Jezu, Sunshine – pokręciła głową.

Zarya wzdrygnęła się na falę troski i współczucia z jej strony i nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie dźwięku skinęła głową.

\- Nie zawsze było tak źle – stwierdziła słabo, wzdychając lekko.

\- Nie kłam – przymknęła oczy – Rób wszystko, co chcesz, ale nie okłamuj mnie, dobra?

\- Nie kłamię – stwierdziła lekko obrażona – Zawsze tam ze mną byłaś.

Ziva przez chwilę się na nią patrzyła, po czym niespodziewanie walnęła jej w tył głowy. William westchnął i popatrzył na Morshower'a, który razem z nim oglądał ta scenę.

\- To za blokowanie mnie – warknęła.

\- Hej, nie możesz mnie winić – powiedziała także zła – Zareagowałam.

\- Mam to gdzieś, dałaś mi atak serca do cholery jasnej! – krzyknęła na nią, na co ona się wzdrygnęła – Myślałam, że coś na serio się stało!

\- Zluzuj, dziewczyno, zluzuj – zatknęła uszy i zerknęła na Sunny'ego, który rozmawiał ze swoim bratem – Byłam w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Ziva podążyła za jej wzrokiem i spojrzała na nią, unosząc do góry brwi.

\- Pogodziliście się na dobre? – spytała, a ona pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- A propos tego – Zarya zmrużyła oczy i popatrzyła na nową fryzurę swojej siostry – Od kiedy jesteś brunetką?

\- Od godziny lub dwóch – wzruszyła ramionami – Nie wiem ile spałam, spytaj się Sides'a.

Hale zamilkła, kiedy zauważyła wzrok swojej bliźniaczki.

\- Co Sides ma do rzeczy z tym, że spałaś? – spytała niebezpiecznie wolno, na co Ziva przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na nią lekko przestraszona.

\- Yhm…No, wiesz… To nie tak jak myślisz… Sunshine, spokojnie, nie zabija go. Hej, wdech, wydech - paplała, po czym podbiegła do swojego strażnika i wskoczyła do jego Lamborghini – Jakbym była tobą, Sides, to bym zwiewała – stwierdziła wskazując głową na swoją siostrę.

Sideswipe przełknął ślinę widząc jej minę, po czym jego holoform zniknął, a czerwone auto odjechało z piskiem opon, zostawiając Zaryę i Sunstreaker'a samych.

\- Więc… - zaczął Morshower, zwracając ich uwagę – Nie ukradniesz żadnego z samolotów? – spytał z nadzieją, a ona uśmiechnęła się słodko, patrząc na Lennox'a, który odruchowo się cofnął.

\- Na co ty liczysz, gościu? Serio, przecież mnie znasz – powiedziała, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

\- Tego się obawiałem – mruknął do siebie, na co dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Spokojnie, zwrócę w stanie nienaruszonym – mrugnęła do niego oczkiem i spojrzała na Sunny'ego – A teraz… Co wiesz na temat mojej siostry i twojego brata?

O, to się nie skończy dobrze, pomyślał Lennox widząc jak twarz dziewczyny wykrzywia się w wyraz godny seryjnego mordercy.

* * *

Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

Another empty bottle by Katy McAllister

When she cries by Birtt Nicole

What I've done by Linkin Park.

 **A/N:** _Piątka wkracza do gry, za niedługo dołączy do niej szóstka :D Anyway, cieszcie się rozdziałem i do napisania.  
_ _XXFaith_


	7. Of Kissing And Threats

„ _It always seems impossible until it's done"_

 _-Nelson Mandela_

William oparł się o framugę drzwi i westchnął ciężko, po czym popatrzył na Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy zmierzali w jego stronę. Wywrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał kolejny huk ze strony sali treningowej i jęk Zivy. Sides zaalarmowany przyśpieszył, ale za nim wszedł Lennox zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Nie radziłbym – stwierdził, a Sideswipe zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany – Zarya próbuje nauczyć Zivę jednego z jej ruchów. Wątpię, żeby twoja obecność pomogła jej się skoncentrować.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, ale posłuchał go i także oparł się o framugę, w czasie, kiedy jego brat przeszedł koło niego, po czym zmierzył do Ironhide'a, który z podziwem patrzył na Zaryę.

\- Och, no dalej – Ziva jęknęła, kiedy znowu została powalona na ziemie – Nie pamiętam tego, jak to szło?

Zarya wywróciła oczami, patrząc na swoją siostrę, po czym przypadkiem przejeżdżając wzrokiem po Sunny'm, który tylko rzucił jej zimne, lecz zaciekawione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna mogła bez trudu położyć także jego, ale wolała na razie nie pchać swojego szczęścia.

\- Ziva – przyszczypnęła grzbiet nosa, widząc, że Ironhide patrzy na jej bliźniaczkę z politowaniem – Pokazałam ci go już pięć razy.

\- Tak, ale za każdym razem robiłaś to za szybko – stwierdziła z jęknięciem, po czym wstała z maty i przyjęła pozycję, mimo, że wcale nie miała ochoty – W ogóle, po co mam się tego uczyć? Mam Sides'a.

Zarya rzuciła jej lodowate spojrzenie, mrużąc oczy i trzęsąc głową.

\- Nie bądź głupia – poprosiła, a Ziva pokazała jej język – Dobrze wiesz, że nie zabawią z nami długo.

Sunstreaker podskoczył lekko i spojrzał przelotnie na swojego brata, który patrzył na nią ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Sunshine, przecież nie… - uśmiech Zivy natychmiastowo spadł.

\- Musisz wiedzieć jak się bronić – stwierdziła stanowczo i również przyjęła swoją pozycję – Jesteśmy tu tylko dwa miesiące, Ziva. Później to wszystko – wskazała na swoje otocznie dłonią – znika, a ty zostajesz bezbronna.

\- Mogę zawsze wziąć lekcje samoobrony, kiedy wrócę – powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramionami, na co Zarya uniosła do góry brew – Co?

\- Dobrze wiemy, że jesteś na to za leniwa – oznajmiła, a jej siostra pokazała jej język, zirytowana jej komentarzem – Po za tym… - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – Wiem, jaka jesteś wrażliwa na innych – twarz Zivy wykrzywiła się w wyraz twarzy „nie zrobisz tego" – A co jeśli twój instruktor byłby facetem? Musielibyście zdjąć koszulki, bo byłoby tak gorąco. Nagle upadłabyś, a on…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć swojego zdania, bo Ziva szturmem ruszyła na nią z pięścią. Zarya wywróciła oczami na jej dziecinne zachowanie, dobrze wiedząc jak łatwo ją sprowokować i chwyciła jej pięść, kiedy była kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy i zwinnie przekręciła ją tak, że była za jej plecami. Ziva jęknęła z bólu, po czym Zarya kopnęła ją w nogi, sprawiając, że upadła na kolana, po czym nogą szybko ją podkosiła. Ziva padła na plecy, krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy jej tylna cześć weszła w kontakt z twardą posadzką. Bo oczywiście, jej siostra musiała położyć ją łopatki poza obrębem mat treningowych, inaczej nie byłaby sobą.

\- Temperament – powiedziała głośno, patrząc na swoją dłoń, po czym na brunetkę na podłodze – Panuj nad gniewem. Myślałam, że z nas dwóch to ja ma problemy z agresją.

\- I z masą innych rzeczy też – mruknęła, po czym niechętnie zwlokła się z ziemi i wstała na równe nogi, lekko się garbiąc – Bo tak jest. Tylko ty masz więcej praktyki w chowaniu swojej furii, Sunshine.

\- Prawdopodobnie – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym jej wzrok wylądował na Lennox'ie, który przełknął ślinę, kiedy zobaczył jej spojrzenie – Jak długo tam stoicie?

\- Ja jakieś kilka minut – odpowiedział Sideswipe, kiedy podszedł do swojej podopiecznej i podał jej swoją dłoń, którą ona wdzięcznie przyjęła – A Lennox nie wiem.

\- Od początku waszej… - odchrząknął, wskazując dłonią na maty – sesji.

Zarya patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zerknęła na swoją siostrę, która lekko dyszała. Przygryzła język, po czym pokręciła głową.

\- Możesz ją zabrać – skinęła na Ziva, która uniosła głowę w górę, jakby w podzięce Bogu za to pozwolenie – Spokojnie, dokończymy to.

\- Jakim cudem nie krzywisz się na taki ból w stawach? – spytała, rozmasowując nogi i dokładnie w tamtej chwili oczy dziewczyny ściemniły się, a ona sama odwróciła wzrok.  
\- Mam wysoką tolerancję na ból – powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- Przeszłaś jakiś trening wojskowy w poprzednim życiu? – spytał żartobliwie Lennox, a Zarya przełknęła ślinę i zadrgała, co nie uszło uwadze Sunny'emu, który spojrzał pytająco na Ironhide'a, który także blisko przyglądał się Zaryi.

\- Ukrywa coś – stwierdził mężczyzna – Wiesz, co?

\- Uwierz, sam próbuje się tego dowiedzieć – stwierdził Sunstreaker, przejeżdżając dłonią przez swoje włosy – Sides mówi, że dowiem się tego, tylko wtedy, kiedy zdobędę jej zaufanie – powiedział jakby cytował jakiś bezsensowny cytat.

\- Albo zmusisz ją do powiedzenia ci prawdy – odezwał się, a Sunny prychnął.

\- Niby jak? – spytał, a Ironhide wzruszył ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Przetestuj jej limity, Sunstreaker – powiedział – Robiłeś to wcześniej z innymi.

Sunny wywrócił oczami. Gdyby to było takie proste jak się wydaje.

\- Nie? - doszedł do jego uszu zdziwiony dźwięk głosu pułkownika – To, jakim cudem…?

\- Nie twój interes, sir – wysyczała i wyminęła go, ignorując swojego strażnika, który patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Myślę, że ją właśnie uraziłem – stwierdził z grymasem – Nie chcę być ofiarą jednego z jej dowcipów.

\- Spokojnie, pułkowniku – wypowiedział z małym trudem, hamując się przed powiedzeniem jakiegoś obraźliwego słowa – Będzie cały czas ze mną.

\- Serio? I to mnie miało pocieszysz? – zawołał za nim, kiedy ten wyszedł z sali treningowej w poszukiwaniu Zaryi – Chyba raczej zdołować jeszcze bardziej – stwierdził do siebie.

* * *

\- Ugh, dlaczego oni nie mogą przestać? – mruknęła zirytowana, patrząc na całująca się parę w kącie stołówki.

Sideswipe spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy i kierując się za jej wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odwrócił w jej stronę, tak, że patrzył centralnie na jej profil i mógł spokojnie w każdej chwili uskoczyć, żeby nie oberwać w twarz.

\- Co do nich masz? – spytał, kręcąc głową, na co ona wywróciła oczami i wróciła do jedzenia kanapki, którą miała na talerzu przed sobą – Ej, możesz mi powiedzieć.

Ziva odwróciła wzrok, czując jak jej policzki nabierają kolorów.

\- Ech…ta…to…ja już p-pójdę – zająknęła się i szybko wstała, chcąc ukryć swoją twarz włosami, specjalnie pozwalając im opaść na jej policzki.

\- Czy ty się właśnie zarumieniłaś? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zrobiła się na twarzy jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

Szybkim krokiem wyminęła wszystkich, którzy stanęli na jej drodze i jak najszybciej wparowała do swojego pokoju, dziękując Bogu za to, że w tej chwili nie było tam jej siostry. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i oparła się ścianę, zamykając oczy i wzdychając.

\- Było blisko – stwierdziła do siebie.

\- Do czego? – spytał głos, który sprawił, że dziewczyna poskoczyła przerażona i chwyciła się za serce, które zaczęło szybko bić.

Otworzyła oczy i przyparła do ściany jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczyła, że Sideswipe opera się ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma o jej drzwi. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Chcesz żebym dostała zawału? – spytała z wyrzutem, kiedy uspokoiła swój wdech.

Sides uniósł do góry brew i uśmiechnął się nagle diabelsko, po czym zaczął zmierzać w jej stronę, sprawiając, że Ziva wstrzymała wdech i odchrząknęła, kiedy chłopak popchnął ją lekko na biurko na nią.

…Czekaj, od kiedy tutaj stoi biurko?, pomyślała.

\- Dobra, nie dało się łatwą drogą to trzeba trudną – zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a dziewczyna zaalarmowana wstrzymała znowu oddech i niemal się wzdrygnęła, kiedy oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę.

\- Co ty robisz? – jej głos wyszedł tak jakby był cichym piskiem, kiedy poczuła, że jego druga dłoń jeździ niewidzialne szlaki po jej udzie, kiedy jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią tak przenikliwie, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpuści.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, a dziewczyna poczuła jak robi jej się gorąco, kiedy jego palce zjechały trochę wyżej -… Epps raz wspomniał, że najskuteczniejszym sposobem na wydobycie z kobiety tego, co się chcę, to… zrobienie kilku szczególnych rzeczy.

Przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chodziło o inne…szczególne r-r-rzeczy?

Niby, od kiedy zaczęła się w ogóle jąkać?

\- Możliwe – uśmiechnął się do siebie na to jak, Ziva zaczęła niemiarowo oddychać – Ale działa, prawda?

Cholera, a jak myślisz?, spytała w myślach i skarciła się mentalnie, że nie pobiegła w bardziej publiczne miejsce.

* * *

\- Więc… Gdzie się uczyłaś? – odezwał się nieznajomy mężczyzna, siadając koło zajętej jedzeniem Zaryi.

Dziewczyna zamarzła z widelcem w dłoni i oczami wbitymi w stół, po czym gwałtownie wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia, wyczuwając, że coś złego miało się stać, jeśli by tam została.

\- Och, nie bądź taka – mężczyzna powlókł się za nią i dogonił ją jak tylko dostraja do drzwi i przez nie wychodziła – Jesteś jedną z nich, prawda? Zarya Temple.

To sprawiło, że blondynka zatrzymała się, zbyt sparaliżowana, żeby w ogóle na niego spojrzeć, jednak zacisnęła zęby. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy. W głowie Zaryi nie było tylko burzy wszelkich wspomnień z jej rodzinnego domu, ale też myśli i krzyków, których tam musiała wysłuchiwać. Panika narastała w jej klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś by o tym wiedział.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że się o ciebie nie upomną? Myślałem, że stereotypy o głupich blondynkach cię nie dotyczą.

O czym on mówi?, pomyślała, kiedy odzyskała władzę nad własnym ciałem. Rozejrzała się po hangarze, w którym była. Nie widziała w pobliżu ani swojej siostry, ani pułkownika ani nikogo innego, kto mógłby jej teraz pomóc.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytała, podnosząc na niego wzrok – Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam? – zapytała głośniej, czując narastającą gulę w gardle i niepewność, która ją wypełniała razem ze strachem.

\- Twoi rodzice chcą cię z powrotem – odparł, podchodząc do niej i chwytając ją za ramiona, na co jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się raptownie.

Nie…, pomyślała, kręcąc głową i czując jakby jej najgorsze koszmary się spełniały w tylko jednej sekundzie. Czuła się bezsilna, a najgorsze było to, że nie potrafiła się w tej chwili obronić, bo jej ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.

W prostych słowach – była w ślepym zaułku.

* * *

Ziva nagle sapnęła, czując falę mocnego uczucia, które wyrażało czyste przerażenie. Odepchnęła się od Sideswipe'a, który spojrzał na nią pytająco, jednak ona chwyciła się za głowę, kiedy nagle doszło do niej, co się dzieje.

\- Zarya – wyszeptała i nie zwracając uwagi na swojego strażnika, wybiegła z pokoju.

Oczy Sides'a, lekko się rozszerzyły przez jej nagłą reakcję i dopiero po chwili doszło do jego uszu, że pułkownik Lennox coś krzyczy. Wyszedł z sypialni Zivy i zaczął zmierzać w stronę głosu i raptownie się zatrzymał, kiedy zobaczył, co się dzieje.

\- Proszę odłożyć tą broń – negocjował William, trzymając dłoń na własnej broni i stając w bezpiecznej odległości, w czasie, kiedy Ziva zamarzła w miejscu, patrząc na swoją siostrę, która w tamtym momencie, trzymana przez mężczyznę, kiedy on przystawiał jej lufę do boku głowy.

.: **Sunny?** :.

\- Jestem – odezwał się głos koło niego i zobaczył swojego brata, który gotowy był do wbiegnięcia w napastnika swojej podopiecznej – Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego ciągle łazisz za tym swoim człowiekiem – stwierdził po chwili, podchodząc do sparaliżowanej Zivy.

\- Kim on jest? – spytał Sides, kiedy podszedł do brunetki, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła głową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała cienkim głosem, próbując się uspokoić – Nie pomagam jej w tym stanie – stwierdziła do siebie i przejechała dłonią przez włosy. Musiała się uspokoić, dla niej.

\- Co? – spytał, ale ona tylko machnęła na to ręką – Powinniśmy…

\- Nie – powiedziała natychmiast – Ona wie jak o siebie zadbać – zapewniła pewnym głosem, ale on tylko spojrzał na swojego brata.

\- Skoro jesteś tego taka pewna, to dlaczego…

\- Nie ma czasu – ucięła Sunstreaker'a, kierując swój wzrok na swoją siostrę.

\- Radziłabym ci ich posłuchać – wydusiła z siebie Zarya, przerywając ich rozmowę kompletnie – Nie będą zadowoleni jak będą musieli sprzątać cię z podłogi.

\- Zamknij się – syknął do niej i spojrzał ostrzegawczo na pułkownika – Zabierzecie mnie na najbliższy samolot stąd do innej bazy, rozumiesz? – William nawet nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, kiedy Zarya wydała z siebie suchy śmiech.

\- Myślisz, że co? Bo masz w dłoni spluwę, to masz prawo do wszystkiego? – prychnęła, a on przystawił jej lufę jeszcze mocniej do głowy, na co ona lekko się przestraszyła, jednak wcale tego nie okazała, zamiast tego mówiła dalej – Jesteś taki chojrak? Dawaj, strzelaj.

\- Zarya! – krzyknęła Ziva, posuwając się do przodu i zatrzymując się równie szybko, kiedy dziewczyna puściła jej oczko, kiedy jej przeciwnik nie patrzył – Zostaw ją!

\- Kogo ja tu widzę? – spytał z obłąkanym uśmiechem – Czyżby twoja kopia? Może polecieć z nami, twoja rodzina ucieszy się z…

\- Tknij ją palcem, a pozbędziesz się przyrodzenia szybciej niż zdążyłbyś nawet mrugnąć – warknęła.

\- Nie miałaś takiej odwagi, kiedy miałaś pięć lat – stwierdził.

William rzucił jej zmieszane spojrzenie, tak samo jak inni, jednak dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Jeśli nic nie zrobię, dowiedzą się, pomyślała i starając się panować nad gniewem, spojrzała trochę w górę. Źle trzymał broń, więc jeśli się nie myliła, była także zablokowana. Wywróciła oczami z irytacji, nagle odzyskując odwagę.

\- A jak ty miałeś pięć lat, nie miałeś jaj – stwierdziła w odpowiedzi, po czym udała sapnięcie – A nie czekaj, teraz też nie masz.

\- Zobaczymy, co powiesz, kiedy spotkasz się ze swoją porąbaną rodzinką – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jednak zamiast spanikować, Zarya również się uśmiechnęła, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że odzyskała całkowitą kontrolę, co widoczne było nawet na jej bliźniaczkę.

\- Powiem „Witam ponownie, karma jest suką" – powiedziała ostro i kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, wykorzystała to i wytrąciła mu jednym ruchem broń z dłoni, sama ją chwytając, po czym kopnęła go w czułe miejsce, sprawiając, że upadł – A potem powiedziałabym im, żeby jak kogoś wysyłają to żeby upewniali się najpierw, że umie odbezpieczyć broń. Głupek – powiedziała z pogardą, oglądając rzecz w dłoni.

\- Sunshine – Ziva rzuciła jej się na szyje, jednak dziewczyna nie odwzajemniła uścisku, na co Ziva zmarszczyła brwi – Co…

\- Mój gabinet! – rozkazał Lennox, a kiedy młodsza Hale otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, William spojrzał na nią surowo – Teraz!

\- Tak jest, sir – odpowiedziała z wywróceniem oczu, idąc razem z siostrą w stronę powiedzionego pomieszczenia – Stówa, że będzie rozmawiać o twojej rodzinie – mruknęła do swojej bliźniaczki Ziva, patrząc, że idzie zaraz za nimi razem z ich strażnikami.

\- Lubię swoje pieniądze – odparła krótko, lekko się uśmiechając.

* * *

\- Co. To. Jest? – spytał ostro, kładąc rzecz przed blondynką, która siedziała na krześle i zacisnęła zęby.

\- Cóż, jestem stuprocentowo pewna, że jest to broń, pułkowniku – odparła bardzo poważnie, sprawiając, że spojrzał na nią twardo i zacisnął dłoń na krawędzi biurka, wyglądając jakby miał ją zaraz zabić, a jej siostra starała się z całych sił nie zaśmiać na jej odpowiedź.

\- Zarya, to nie jest zabawne – powiedział.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że jest – oznajmiła, a kiedy spiorunował wzorkiem, oparła się o oparcie krzesła jeszcze bardziej, żałując, że nie było z nią tutaj ani Sunny'ego, ani Sides'a, ponieważ William wyprosił ich z pokoju, co oczywiście było bezsensowne, zważając na ich technologię, która ułatwiała im podsłuchiwanie.

\- Ludzie mogli zginąć – stwierdził spokojniej, widząc, że innym tonem i tak nie zmusi jej do rozmowy, a kiedy otworzyła usta, przerwał jej – Wiem, że była zabezpieczona, ale co by było gdyby nie była?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przyjęłabym kulkę gdyby w kogoś wycelował – odparła swobodnie.

\- Dla kogoś, kogo nie znasz? Zniosłabyś taki ból? – spytał, a ona prychnęła zerkając na swoją siostrę i błagając o pomoc.

\- Zarya… ma wysoką tolerancje na ból – powtórzyła i westchnęła – Prawda?

\- Miałam gorsze rany, pułkowniku – poparła ją i uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym spoważniała zerkając znowu na William'a, który patrzył na nią nieprzekonany – Po za tym, zniosłam już dużo gorsze rany.

\- Takie jak?

\- Dźgnięto mnie raz w bok – pokazała dłonią dokładnie gdzie – Próbowano utopić. Strzelano do mnie i raz trafiono mnie w ramie – wzruszyła ramionami jakby to było nic.

\- To jest związane z twoją rodziną, zgadza się? – zapytał, a Zarya włożyła na siebie kamienną twarz i poprawiła się niespokojnie na swoim siedzeniu – Możesz mi zaufać, tylko powiedz, co tam się stało?

Hale przełknęła ślinę i zerknęła na swoją siostrę, po czym westchnęła.

\- Nic – odparła stanowczo.

\- Zarya…

\- Nie ma, o czym mówić, pułkowniku – przerwała mu sucho, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra westchnęła, chowając głowę w dłoniach – To się nie powtórzy.

\- Jesteś pewna?

 **Nie.**

\- Tak – odparła i wstała, podchodząc, co drzwi i szybko wychodząc.

William spojrzał bezsilnie na jej bliźniaczkę, która opadła bezwładnie na krzesło, na którym poprzednio siedziała blondynka i oparła łokcie o biurko.

\- Niczego ci nie powie – stwierdziła w końcu, kiedy do środka wszedł Sideswipe, witając ją zmartwionym wzorkiem – Gdzie Sunny? – spytała nie widząc go razem z nim, jednak jego brat tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poszedł z Zaryą.

\- Jak mówiłam – zwróciła się do William'a, podnosząc się z miejsca – Nie powie ci, chyba, że ją zmusisz.

\- Chcemy tylko pomóc – stwierdził Lennox – Nie chcemy jej do niczego zmuszać.

\- Sunshine nie rozmawia… o tym, co się działo za nim się tutaj spotkałyśmy – wyznała i westchnęła, stając koło Sides'a – Trzyma to pod kluczem. Nawet ja nie wiem wszystkiego.

\- Nie powiedziała ci? – spytał Sideswipe zdziwiony, a ona przytaknęła.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, lepiej jej nie naciskać – stwierdziła – Jeśli chcecie pomóc, sprawcie, że o tym zapomni. Zastąpcie złe wspomnienia dobrymi.

\- Wątpię, żeby Sunny rozumiał znaczenie słowa „nie" – skrzywił się nagle.

\- To spraw, żeby zrozumiał inaczej to nie skończy się dobrze – oznajmiła i skierowała się do wyjścia – Miłego dnia, pułkowniku.

Z tym zdaniem wyszła, Sideswipe zaraz za nią.

* * *

Zarya wpadła do sali treningowej, bo jakby była ze sobą szczera, to tylko tam w tamtej chwili chciała być. Jej myśli tak bardzo ją przytłaczały, że musiała zastanowić się czy jej siostrze nic nie jest. Nie chciała, żeby jej uczucia zaważały na jej zdrowiu, bo była pewna, że tak mogło być.

Podeszła do najbliższego stoiska z bronią i wybrała przypadkową, od razu przeładowując ją i celując nią w cel przed nią i kiedy była już gotowa wystrzelić pocisk, poczuła czyjąś obecność za nią. Zmrużyła oczy i instynktownie odwróciła się, celując bronią w osobę za nią, tylko po to, żeby zorientować się, że ktoś zgrabnie ją chwycił i odłożył na stół.

\- Sunstreaker – wywróciła oczami na jego widok i odwróciła się od niego plecami, podnosząc Glock'a ze stołu i znowu celując w cel – Przyszedłeś sprawdzić czy kogoś nie zabiłam czy ogólnie chciałeś mnie po wkurzać? – spytała, wystrzeliwując.

Sunny zagwizdał, kiedy zobaczył, że trafiła w sam środek i posłał jej wielki złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Po trochu obydwu – odparł, po czym westchnął i zmarszczył czoło – Ale teraz do rzeczy: Kim był gościu, który cię zaatakował?

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami, przełykając ślinę i zachowując neutralną minę, lekko się wiercąc, chociaż starała się to ukryć.

\- Przyjaciel rodziny – odparła swobodnie, wiedząc, że nawet, jeśli spróbowałaby go okłamać, Sunstreaker by ją przejrzał i musiałaby go widywać więcej niż to konieczne.

\- Tej, która tu przyjeżdża?

\- Miałam na myśli moją rodzinę, nie Zivy, Sunstreaker – odparła ostro, opierając się o blat, kiedy on skrzyżował na klatce piersiowej ręce – Byłyśmy rozdzielone po porodzie, Ziva o tym wspominała.

\- Próbuję ją ignorować, Insekcie – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramionami, po czym skinął na jej ramie, które w tamtej chwili było odsłonięte – Zranił cię?

\- O czym ty… - urwała, patrząc na ramie i zobaczyła świeżego siniaka, na którego zaklęła i wywróciła oczami – Prawdopodobnie kiedy mnie złapał, sukinsyn.

\- Wracając do tematu, kim on był? – spytał niecierpliwie.

\- Już ci powiedziałam – odparła sucho, zwracając się do strzelnicy, kiedy jej strażnik złapał ją mocno za ramię o odwrócił w jego stronę, sprawiając, że dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła, chcąc od niego odejść – Ej, to boli! Puszczaj!

\- Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, kim on jest? – wysyczał przez zęby, popychając ją na stół, sprawiając, że skrzywiła się, kiedy uderzyła o krawędź – Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Insekcie – warknął, kiedy dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, odwracając od niego głowę i prychając.

\- A co mi zrobisz, Tosterze?

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które mogę zrobić – powiedział, krzywiąc się na swoje nowe przezwisko – Niektóre z nich kończą się tym, że odsyłam cię tam skąd przyszłaś.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – warknęła, nagle poruszona jego oświadczeniem i patrząc na niego wściekle – Nie masz prawa!

\- Zobaczymy, kto ma, jakie prawa, kiedy to się w końcu skończy – zacieśnił dłoń na jej ramieniu i przybliżył się do jej twarzy – Więc radzę ci gadać, kto. To. Był? – wycedził.

Zarya wydawała się niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, aż w końcu odepchnęła go niespodziewanie i uderzył z otwartej dłoni w twarz, sprawiając, że chłopak cofnął się oniemiały, trzymając za czerwone w tamtej chwili miejsce. Uniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Myślisz, że jak jesteś kilkumetrowym robotem to ci wszystko wolno?! – warknęła, jej głos podnosił się z każdym słowem – Cóż, zgadnij co? Na szacunek i zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Sunstreaker!

\- Ty…

\- Ja, co?! No, dalej mów! – pokręciła głową – Chcesz znać prawdę? Zacznij szanować innych to pogadamy. I nie – uniosła do góry dłoń, kiedy chłopak otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować – waż się powiedzieć, że ktoś tak beznadziejny i obrzydliwy jak ja nie ma prawa ci rozkazywać, bo w tej chwili tego nie robię.

\- A co robisz?

\- Staram się jak mogę, Sunstreaker – wycedziła i zaklęła pod nosem, kiedy głos jej się załamał pod koniec – Mam tylko dwa miesiące tutaj. Z moją rodzoną bliźniaczką, a później wracam bez niej do mojej rodziny, rozumiesz to? Czy w twoim aroganckim, pozbawionym współczucia dla innych umyśle znasz słowo „ból"? Bo to właśnie będę czuła, będąc z dala od niej. A ty zamiast po prostu dać mi spokój i dać nacieszyć się siostrą, którą zobaczyłam na własne oczy dopiero tutaj na Diego Garcia, pytasz mnie o gościa, który nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia. Więc, słuchaj. Ja będę udawać, że cię nie znam, a ty będziesz mógł żyć w spokoju, z dala od wszelkich istot ludzkich i wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi, zgoda?

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wybiegła z sali treningowej, zostawiając oszołomionego Sunstreaker'a stojącego po środku mat.

Sunny prychnął nagle i zaśmiał się do siebie niemal histerycznie, po czym pokręcił głową.

Spotkałem człowieka, który ze mną wytrzymuje i ona na serio myśli, że ja tak po prostu odpuszczę?, pomyślał, chciałoby się.

* * *

\- Jesteś na czarnej liście – warknęła Ziva, kiedy Sunstreaker podszedł do niej i swojego brata, który posłał mu zawiedzione spojrzenie.

\- Będziesz prawić mi kazania, Insekcie? Lepiej zajmij się swoimi problemami – odparł Sunstreaker i prychnął, siadając na masce swojego Lamborghini.

\- Mówiłem ci, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju – powiedział Sideswipe, na co jego brat parsknął śmiechem, co go jeszcze bardziej zirytowało.

\- Z jakiego powodu? – spytał, wywracając oczami.

\- Choćby takiego, że jest jedynym człowiekiem, który faktycznie cię lubi – mruknął niechętnie, a Sunny zamarzł w miejscu, patrząc na niego, to na siostrę jego podopiecznej.

\- Coś tu powiedział? – spytał, wstając.

Sideswipe zmarszczył czoło na jego nagłe zainteresowanie i szok w oczach na jego słowa i w tedy do niego dotarło.

\- Ale z ciebie ślepy matoł – powiedział do niego, po czym ruszył ramieniem Zivę, która spojrzała na niego pytająco, chociaż wiedziała, o co ją prosił.

\- Sunshine – wycedziła w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby – Nie dopuszcza do siebie kogokolwiek innego niż tylko mnie, **Sunny.** Wiesz ile spędzam czasu na przekonaniu jej żeby, chociaż komunikowała się z innymi? A ty, właśnie zrujnowałeś jej szansę na zdobycie kogoś innego do rozmowy.

Sunstreaker gdyby mógł, rzuciłby się pod pociąg. Zaklął po cybertrońsku, po czym odwrócił się. Ziva spojrzała na niego z lekko otwarta buzią, patrząc tępo na miejsce, w którym stał.

\- Mi się wydaje czy on na serio myślał, że ona go nie lubi? – spytała w końcu, zerkając na Sideswipe'a, który wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami.

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że użył swojego procesora i teraz za nią poleciał.

-…To on takowy ma?

* * *

Zarya schowała głowę w dłoniach, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała go unikać. W rzeczywistości, która mocno ją w tamtej chwili przygnębiała, nawet go polubiła. Oczywiście, kiedy pominęła to, że jest arogancki, zapatrzony w siebie, wredny, podły… Mogłaby wymieniać w nieskończoność, a na końcu i tak skończyłoby się na tym, że by broniła i doszła do wniosku, że bez tego po prostu nie było by Sunstreaker'a. Wszystkie te cechy były częścią jego i jakby chciała je usunąć, usunęłaby Sunny'ego, którego lubiła.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i parsknęła do siebie, kiedy odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i spojrzała na morze przed nią. Nie kłamała, kiedy powiedziała, że miała tylko dwa miesiące z siostrą i, że chciała się nią nacieszyć, ale jednocześnie nie mówiła prawdy. Nie zamierzała wracać do swojej rodziny, prędzej piekło by zmarzło. Jeśli było coś, co ją faktycznie przerażało to świadomość, że jej rodzice naprawdę mieli w tamtej chwili okazję na zniszczenie jej całego życia w jednej sekundzie.

Jej serce zatrzymało się na chwile, kiedy usłyszała znajomy ryk silnika za nią. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła na jego upartość. Nigdy się nie poddajesz, co?, pomyślała opierając głowę o kolana i udając, że go nie słyszy ani nie widzi. Nie minęła jednak nawet minuta, kiedy ktoś wyszedł z samochodu i podszedł do niej, ciągnąc ją za ramiona i zmuszając do tego, żeby wstała.

\- Czego ty…? – nie miała nawet okazji dokończyć pytania, kiedy spotkała się z jego klatką piersiową i ramionami, które mocno objęły ją w talii i sprawiły, że dziewczyna na chwilę zesztywniała, przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszała tych dwóch słów, które sprawiły, że Zarya zaczęła się zastanawiać czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wypowiedział je takim złamanym i przepełnionym żalem i skruchą szeptem.

\- Wybacz mi…

* * *

\- Teraz, kiedy wiemy, że mój brat jest zajęty z twoją siostrą – zaczął Sides, zwracając swoją głowę w jej stronę i uśmiechając się szeroko – Powiesz mi swój mały brudny sekret?

Ziva zacisnęła usta i żeby, odwracając od niego wzrok i schylając zawstydzona głowę, czując jak jej policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Och, no dalej! – zaskomlił, padając przed nią dramatycznie na kolana i składając ręce jak do modlitwy – PHLOOOOSEEE?

Ziva wywróciła oczami.

\- Nigdysięniecałowałam – wymamrotała szybko, jednak Sideswipe zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Co?

\- Nigdy się nie całkowałam! – warknęła nagle i wytrzeszczyła oczy, chrząkając i nagle czują się mocno niezręcznie.

\- Że co? Niby jak to możliwe? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na jej czerwoną twarz – I to jest twój problem?

\- TAK – wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Primus, Ziva – chłopak przejechał dłonią przez włosy na jej głupotę – Trzeba było zapytać – uśmiechnął się nagle, a Ziva wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i spojrzała podejrzliwie, cofając się o krok i wpadając na jego maskę.

\- Cokolwiek… - urwała, kiedy poczuła, że popchnął ją bardziej na Lamborghini i sprawił, że na nim usiadła – Czy ty…

\- Za dużo gadasz – stwierdził i zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Ziva po raz pierwszy była całkowicie bez słów i żadnych komentarzy.

Kiedy się od niej odsunął, dziewczyna miała otwarte usta i lekko przymknięte usta.

\- Czy to zrobiłeś, co myślę, że myślisz, że zrobiłeś? – spytała, ale jej mózg jeszcze nie do końca nadążał za wszystkim, bo paplała prawie zupełnie bez sensu.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli to, że cię pocałowałem – to tak – oparł widocznie zadowolony z siebie i swojego uczynku.

Ziva zamknęła usta, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym mruknęła do siebie i spojrzała na niego, przechylając głowę na bok i oblizując w zamyśleniu usta.

\- Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział ci, że smakujesz jak wiśnie? – spytała po chwili, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać jak dać jej spojrzenie mówiące „serio?".

\- Ja cię całuję, a ty myślisz o wiśniach? – spytał z westchnieniem.

\- Nie akurat, kiedy mnie całowałeś myślałam nad żartem, który zamierzam wykonać na Galloway'u, a smak dotarł do mnie po fakcie – stwierdziła wzruszając ramionami.

\- Wolałem myśleć, że myślałaś o wiśniach – stwierdził pod nosem i uniósł do góry brwi, kiedy dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Ale muszę przyznać – powiedziała wstając i kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju – Świetnie całujesz.

Odeszła, zostawiając Sideswipe'a z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Każdy wie, że Sideswipe dobrze całuje Ziva, nie oszukujmy się :D. Jeśli ktokolwiek pomyśli, że Ziva i Sides będą razem w romantyczny sposób, od razu mówię, że tak nie będzie. Mimo to jeśli ktoś chciałby zobaczyć jak by to wyglądało, może przesłać mi propozycję, a ja z chęcią napiszę One-Shot'a na temat tej pary.  
 **Artemida:** Miło słyszeć, że ktoś polubił tą historię :D Postaram się pisać najszybciej jak mogę ;)  
XXFaith_


	8. Of Passing Out And Blue Colonel

„ _We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us"_

 _Unknown_

\- Ziva? – Zarya leniwie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na siostrę, która się nad nią pochylała i patrzyła jakby była czegoś przerażona, co od razu ją zaalarmowało – Co się stało? – spytała i usiadła, przekrając oczy i spoglądając na nią zaniepokojona, kiedy zobaczyła, że dziewczyna siłą woli się przed czymś powstrzymuje.

\- Koszmar – wyznała miękko ze szklanymi oczami.

Zarya zaniemówiła, po czym spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Westchnęła i wstała, uśmiechając się do niej słabo, po czym chwyciła ją za dłoń.

\- Chcesz o nim pogadać? – spytała, ale tamta tylko pokręciła szybko głową, po czym przełknęła ślinę.

\- Sides żyje, prawda? Nic mu nie jest? – spytała nagle, a Zarya spoważniała i spojrzała na nią z sympatią w oczach, po czym uśmiechnęła się mocno, żeby ją o tym zapewnić.

\- Oczywiście, w końcu to Autobot, nie? – powiedziała, po czym wstała i podeszła do włącznika światła i włączyła go i wróciła na swoje miejsce – Ziva, nic mu nie jest.

\- Nie chcę go stracić – wyszeptała patrząc na nią i zaciskając usta – Pocałował mnie i ja nie chce go stracić.

\- Hej, hej, hej – położyła dłonie na jej ramionach, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła delikatnie płakać i potrząsnęła nią – Sideswipe cię nie zostawi, rozumiesz? – spytała, ale Ziva pokręciła głową jeszcze raz, niezdolna do spotkania jej wzorku.

\- Widziałam jak umiera, Sunshine – wykrztusiła – Widziałam to i nie mogłam się ruszyć. A co jeśli…

\- Ziva – przerwała jej łagodnie, chociaż stanowczo – Sides nie jest taki jak oni, okay? Jeśli to ci poprawi humor, to urządzimy sobie dzisiaj babski wieczór, co ty na to?

Ziva wyksztusiła zdławiony śmiech.

\- Nie znasz się na takich rzeczach. Nienawidzisz ich.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, siostrzyczko – odezwała się z małym uśmiechem, widząc, że dziewczyna się rozchmurzyła. Kompletnie wszystko, pomyślała z westchnięciem.

* * *

Zarya razem z Zivą wyszły z pokoju, kiedy ich budzik zabrzmiał i oznajmił im, że jest ósma rano. Nie spały, co prawda, po tym, co się stało i obie były mocno zmęczone, ale Zarya postanowiła, że dla swojej siostry się poświęci i razem z nią odszuka jej strażnika, żeby mogła na własne oczy zobaczyć, że nic mu nie jest.

Kiedy weszły do hangaru, William i Epps posłali im uśmiechy, które szybko zniknęły, kiedy zobaczyli cienie pod oczami obu dziewczyn. Każda z nich jednak ich zignorowała, zwłaszcza Ziva, która ciągnęła swoją bliźniczkę za ramię, żeby szła szybciej. Zarya westchnęła i ziewnęła, ale spełniła jej niemą prośbę i pognała razem z nią do dwóch Lamborghini, które stały spokojnie koło siebie. Starsza Hale zerknęła na żółte auto, pamiętając ich ostatnią scenę, na którą musiała się delikatnie uśmiechnąć.

\- Czołem… - Sideswipe pojawił się w swoim holoformie i uciął, kiedy Ziva wbiegła na niego i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową -…dziewczyny. Ziva nic ci nie jest? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Oczywiście, był przyzwyczajony do tego, że dziewczyna lubiła być z nim blisko, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zachowała się tak gwałtownie, bez żadnego słowa. Do tego widok jej skóry, która była taka blada. Zerknął na jej bliźniaczkę, która wyglądała podobnie.

\- Teraz już nic – wymamrotała, chowając głowę w jego bluzie.

\- Balowałyście wczoraj, Insekcie? – spytał Sunstreaker, krzyżując ręce, jednak obie potrząsnęły głową, na co zmarszczył czoło – Więc…

\- Ziva, nic ci nie będzie? – spytała Zarya przerywając mu – Chciałam wstąpić do Ratch'a, ale nie…

\- Możesz iść – odezwała się z zamkniętymi oczami – Tylko coś zjedz.

\- Jesteś pewna? Mogę zostać – zaproponowała od razu, ale jej siostra potrząsnęła głową jeszcze raz – Ech, no dobra. Nie chce mówić: „a nie mówiłam?", ale…duh – wskazała na Sideswipe'a, który tylko spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a zmęczona lub nie, uderzę cię – ostrzegła.

\- Groźby są karalne – ziewnęła, zakrywając usta dłonią – Okay, skoro potrzebowałaś tylko jego do szczęścia, to ja się zmywam.

\- Nara! – zawołała za nią, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową – A teraz, bądź tak miły i zawieź mnie do Maggie – rozkazała.

\- Żeby to zrobić musiałabyś najpierw mnie puścić – stwierdził, a ona pokiwała wolno głową i westchnęła, wdychając jego zapach i tylko zacieśniając na nim swój uścisk.

\- W takim razie wolę zostać tutaj, jeśli się nie obrazisz.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał sceptycznie.

\- Nic mnie dzisiaj od ciebie nie odciągnie, nie pozbędziesz się mnie – powiedziała.

\- Z chęcią dowiedziałbym się, dlaczego – mruknął do siebie, ale objął ją w talii i przyciągnął jeszcze bardziej, co sprawiło, że Ziva wreszcie się rozluźniła.

* * *

\- Zarya? – głos Ratchet'a wyrwał ją z zamyśleń i dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie, za nim spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał, a ona pokręciła głowa zrezygnowana i oparła głowę na dłoniach, kładąc łokcie na kolanach – Stało się coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Nie, po prostu Ziva miała jakieś koszmary i wcale wczoraj nie spałyśmy – stwierdziła z westchnięciem, po czym wstała i podeszła do niego, zaglądając mu przez ramię, kiedy on jednak wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał na nią karcąco.

\- Ludzie potrzebują pełnych ośmiu godzin, żeby prawidłowo funkcjonować – zaczął, ale ona machnęła na niego dłonią.

\- Wieeeem… - przeciągnęła – Ale nie ma powodu, żebym teraz się kładła. Właściwie miałam trzy godziny snu, powinno mi wystarczyć.

\- Zarya – powiedział ostrzegawczo, a ona jęknęła, karcąc się za komentarz o godzinach, bo teraz na pewno nie pozwoli jej pracować.

\- Ratch nie wyniesiesz mnie stąd siłą.

\- Zarya – powiedział poważnie, a ona westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

\- Dobra! – uniosła do góry ręce w geście – Już idę, ale jesteś zrzędliwy, na serio. Weź melisę – dodała cicho, idąc w stronę wyjścia – Ja tu jeszcze wrócę!

\- W to, to ja nie wątpię – stwierdził do siebie, wracając do roboty.

\- Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – spytała nagle Ziva, patrząc na ziemię, jakby okazała się nagle ciekawsza od chłopaka przed nią.

\- Oczywiście – odparł bez wahania, a ona wypuściła z płuc powietrze, które wcześniej trzymała i oparła się o krzesło, na którym siedziała i popatrzyła na ekran przed nią – Ziva, zachowujesz się dziwnie.

\- Wiem. Maggie też to powiedziała, nie? – spojrzała na blondynkę, która westchnęła i wróciła do swojego zadania – Przepraszam, Sides. Po prostu… - ucięła, czując się głupio, bo jeszcze nie rozmawiała z nim o koszmarze, którego wczoraj doświadczyła.

\- Po prostu, co? – zmarszczył czoło, ale ona pokręciła tylko głową i stanęła od biurka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Mags, wrócę później, 'kay?

\- Jasne – machnęła rozkojarzona ręką i wróciła do swojego komputera.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Sideswipe, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, idąc w stronę wyjścia z hangaru, w którym była i do najbliższego budynku, który miał trochę cienia.

\- Okay. Przepraszam, za to jak się zachowuje, chciałam tylko się upewnić, że ty, to ty. Nic więcej, przysięgam – schyliła głowę, jakby zawstydzona tym, co zrobiła, co sprawiło, że chłopak westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.

\- To przez ten pocałunek, prawda?

Ziva mimo wszystko, zaprzeczyła potrzaśnięciem głowy.

\- Może trochę w połowie – przyznała po chwili ciężko, jakby powiedziała mu coś, co nękało ją kilka dni – Wczoraj miałam koszmar i Sunshine została ze mną do rana. Wcale nie spałyśmy, dlatego.

\- Ten…koszmar… - zaczął Sideswipe i usiadł koło niej pod budynkiem – Był o mnie, tak?

\- Widziałam jak cię zabili – wyszeptała cicho, nie podnosząc na niego wzorku, ale kontynuowała – A ja nie mogłam nic zrobić.

\- Hej… - objął ją za ramiona i Ziva poczuła jego oddech na jej karku – Żyję, widzisz? Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wiem, ale to się wydawało takie prawdziwe…

\- Czasem najstraszniejsze rzeczy zdarzą ci się w głowie – stwierdził ze zrozumieniem, a ona pokiwała głową – Okay, a co powiesz na dzień wolny?

Chciał ją jakoś rozchmurzyć, zapewnić, że nic mu nie będzie. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego była taka spięta przez cały czas i dlaczego nie śmiała się tak jak zawsze. Czuł się przez to dziwnie i niezręcznie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała, unosząc do góry brwi i na niego spoglądając, po czym wzdychając – Oby to nie było coś związanego z bieganiem. Jestem zmęczona – stwierdziła cicho.

\- W takim razie, najpierw odpoczniesz – powiedział z uśmiechem – Spokojnie, a teraz chodź.

\- Każesz mi chodzić? Ale z ciebie złośliwiec – stwierdziła do siebie z wywróceniem oczu, ale posłusznie wstała i za nim podążyła.

* * *

\- Mam gdzieś czy jesteś Optimus'em, Epps'em czy Lennox'em i masz zamiar mnie zmiażdżyć. Wynocha! Albo uderzę cię moim młotkiem tam gdzie zaboli najbardziej – warknęła Zarya spod jeep'a, pracując nad jedną z usterek, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Usłyszała parsknięcie i od razu wiedziała, do kogo ono należy. Nie zaprzestała jednak swojej czynność, a postanowiła go zignorować i skupić się na grającej w tle muzyce i zadaniu, nad którym ślęczała z dziesięć minut.

\- Masz w sobie ogień, Sunshine – dodał złośliwie, a ona zacisnęła ze złości zęby.

Mogli się pogodzić i lubić, ale nikt nie powiedział, że Zarya wielbiła swoje przezwisko tylko, dlatego, że postanowili zejść ze ścieżki destrukcji.

\- A ty będziesz mieć w sobie nie długo mój młotek. A teraz wypad! – warknęła i wywróciła oczami, kiedy pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, tak, że patrzyła na niego z ziemi.

\- Nie mogę. Jestem tutaj z rozkazu Hatchet'a – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a ona wywróciła oczami, parskając – Nie chcę wylądować w areszcie.

\- Nonsens – wsunęła się z powrotem pod jeep i przecierając dłonią oczy, które stawały się ciężkie – Szukałeś wymówki, żeby mnie podenerwować.

\- Może, może nie, Insekcie – Zarya wywróciła ponownie oczami.

\- Ziva jest z twoim bratem? – spytała, zmieniając temat i spokojnie pracując.

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie, więc wiedziała, że chłopak usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i postanowił jej nie przerywać, co przyjęła do wiadomości z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej relacje i Sunny'ego były na pewno lepsze, ale nie żaden z nich nie mógł powiedzieć, że będą na tym samym etapie, co jej siostra i jego brat. Zbyt wiele sekretów było między nimi, żeby w ogóle się całkowicie do siebie zbliżyć. Po części była to jej wina, ale nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Sunstreaker mógł być na dobrej ścieżce do zdobycia jej zaufania, ale nie było mowy, żeby dobrowolnie powiedziała mu swoją przeszłość.

\- Niestety – mruknął, po czym westchnął – Sides wpadł na głupi pomysł, żeby poprawić jej humor. Głupi Insekt – Zarya wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, kiedy skończyła naprawiać usterkę i wysunęła się spod jeep'a, patrząc zaciekawiona na swojego strażnika, który gapił się na ścianę.

\- Skąd u ciebie taka nienawiść? – spytała w końcu, wycierając ręce w szmatkę, która leżała obok jednego ze stołów – Każdy ma jakiś powód do nienawiści.

Sunny zamarzł w miejscu.

\- Nie lubię ludzi – wykrztusił w końcu, nie patrząc na nią, co od razu zauważyła.

\- Cóż, ja też nie – miał już się odezwać, myśląc, że zamierzała wypytywać go dalej, ale ona zamiast tego zachichotała – To trochę dziwne, co nie? Sama jestem człowiekiem.

\- Masz powody – stwierdził gorzko, przypominając sobie jej słowa, zdezorientowany, dlaczego nie wypytywała go dalej – Dlaczego odpuściłaś?

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana, patrząc na niego z jedną uniesioną brwią.

\- Dlaczego odpuściłaś?

Minęła sekunda, za nim dziewczyna zorientowała się, o co mu chodzi. Był nieco zniecierpliwiony, ale zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie jestem Ziva, Sunstreaker – westchnęła i przejechała ręką przez włosy, ziewając i mrużąc oczy – Szanuję innych, w przeciwieństwie do **niektórych** – spojrzała na niego znacząco, na co wywrócił oczami.

\- Powinnaś się przespać – stwierdził z grymasem – Nie chcę żebyś wyglądała przy mnie jak Zombie, to zrujnuje mi reputację.

Zarya zaśmiała się i położyła się na sofie, na której siedział.

\- Spokojnie – wymamrotała sennie z westchnięciem – Nikt się nie dowie.

Sunstreaker patrzył jak jej bicie serca zwalnia i nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale uśmiechnąć się szeroko zadowolony z siebie.

.: **Hatchet, Misja zakończona** :.

* * *

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego się na to zgodziłam? – odezwała się Zarya, siadając na ziemi po turecku i patrząc na swoją siostrę, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Bo mnie kochasz.

\- Niestety – mruknęła pod nosem blondynka i westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z czoła i kładąc ręce na kolanach – Okay, co teraz? – rozejrzała się po wszystkich i widziała, że nie tylko ona była niekomfortowa w tamtej sytuacji, ale także Sunstreaker.

\- Oni będą zadawać na pytania, a my musimy szczerze odpowiedzieć – wyjaśniła w skrócie i również położyła dłonie na kolanach, jednak ona zrobiła to z wahaniem.

\- To głupie – stwierdził w końcu Sunny z grymasem, na co brunetka wywróciła oczami.

\- Po raz pierwszy się z nim zgadzam – powiedziała Zarya.

\- Sunshine, błagam – powiedziała Ziva – Pozwól sobie na bycie dzieckiem, chociaż ten jeden raz.

\- Bycie dzieckiem przyniosło mi tylko ból, wiec raczej spasuję – odpowiedziała i oparła się o ścianę za nią, kiedy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli – Co się gapicie? Mieliśmy grać.

\- Ano racja – mruknęła Ziva.

\- Sides zaczyna – Zarya wskazała na strażnika swojej siostry, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko, starając się zneutralizować napięcie w powietrzu, jednak zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, Epps podbiegł do nich i zdyszany spojrzał na starszą Hale.

\- Musimy pogadać – stwierdził poważnie i spojrzał na Sunstreaker'a – Z tobą także.

\- Moja siostra ma kłopoty? Sunshine, co zrobiłaś? – spytała, ale Zarya tylko pokręciła głową i spojrzała pytająco na ciemnoskórego.

\- To nic poważnego – zapewnił, a Sunstreaker wywrócił oczami, widocznie nieskory do rozmowy z mężczyzną – Raczej problem osobisty.

\- Od kiedy stałem się twoim doradcą, Insekcie? – spytał z prychnięciem i wstał z ziemi, tak samo jak blondynka obok niego.

\- Wybacz mu – odezwała się ostro, piorunując chłopaka wzrokiem – Wstał lewą nogą. A teraz, o co chodzi?

\- Wolałbym żebyśmy porozmawiali gdzieś indziej – powiedział w końcu.

Zarya spojrzała na Sunstreaker'a, po czym westchnęła i rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Zivy, która tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Spokojnie, idź. Zajmę się Sides'em – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, na co Sunny się skrzywił, ale razem ze swoją podopieczną oddalił się z Epps'em.

* * *

\- Musimy coś zrobić – stwierdziła poważnie Ziva i spojrzała na Sideswipe'a, który tylko spojrzał na nią pytająco – Czuję się samotna, muszę coś zrobić, a jeśli mi nie pomożesz to będziesz ofiarą mojego następnego dowcipu – dodała.

Sideswipe zmrużył na nią groźnie oczy.

\- Wyczuwam groźby – powiedział i podążył za nią – Gdzie idziesz? I co zamierzasz zrobić? Chyba nie chcesz pomalować znowu Hide'a na różowo – zaniepokoił się, ale ona machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Nah, malowanie to działka Sunshine, Sides – spauzowała i zmarszczyła brwi, za nim uśmiechnęła się jak kot cheshire, klaskając w dłonie i odwróciła się w stronę męskiej szatni z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – spytał, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

\- Och, tak – wyszczerzyła zęby w usta i popędziła w stronę szatni.

* * *

\- Nie było mnie godzinę! – warknęła Zarya, stając koło posyłającego karcące spojrzenie Sunstreaker'a – A ty zdołałaś nie tylko podmienić wodę w łazienkach na niebieską farbę, ale także wciągnąć w to swojego strażnika. Czy kiedy Bóg rozdawał mózgi, zaspałaś?

Ziva zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie – uśmiechnęła się na jej minę, po czym rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie na Lennox'a, który zaczął posyłają jej mordercze spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że Sideswipe cofnął się od niego o krok.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiała otrzymać karę? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale dziewczyna tylko założyła ręce na biuście.

\- A co ty jesteś? Mój ojciec? – uniosła jedną brew, a jej siostra wywróciła oczami – Sorki, ale musiałam – broniła się.

\- Od kiedy ty cokolwiek musisz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, a Ziva udała smutną minę i odwróciła wzrok od Lennox'a.

\- Zostawiłaś mnie samą, opuszczoną… - wymieniała żałośnie, kiedy Sides się zaśmiał, a Sunny prychnął – …biedną, niechcianą... Pułkowniku, Sideswipe dotrzymywał mi tylko towarzystwa. To wszystko wina Sunshine. Gdyby mnie nie zostawiła, nic by się nie stało.

Zarya wyglądała jakby miała ją za chwilę zarżnąć na miejscu i sięgała już nawet do pasa, gdzie Ziva wiedziała, że trzyma jeden z jej sztyletów i jej oczy lekko się wytrzeszczyły.

\- Oh, jakaś ty cholera biedna – wysyczała, a Sides mruknął do niej oczkiem, na co ona spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

\- Hej, Sunny? – zawołał ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Co robiliście z Sunshine? – Sunstreaker spojrzał na niego groźnie, a na policzkach Zaryi pokazało się trochę czerwieni, kiedy skojarzyła, o co mu chodzi – Och, nie! – powiedział dramatycznie, patrząc na chichoczącą Zivę na reakcję jej bliźniaczki – Czyżby sprawy stały się nieco…niegrzeczne?

William pacnął się w głowę z otwartej dłoni, kiedy Sunstreaker dosłownie rzucił się na Sideswipe'a, który śmiał się tak mocno, że nawet go nie zauważył i wrzasnął, kiedy uderzył o twardą podłogę.

\- Ziva?

Ziva uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że Lennox był zdziwiony, że nie bolały ją usta.

\- W czasie, kiedy Sides i Sunny – wskazała na chłopaków, którzy tarzali się po ziemi – zaczęli się bić, ja wymyśliłam dla was obu wspaniałe imię. Co powiesz na Sunshiny? Albo…

Nie miała nawet szansy dokończyć zdania, kiedy jej bliźniaczka z wyrazem czystego mordu, skoczyła na nią i sprawiła, że brunetka upadła na zimna posadzkę.

\- Ty biedna? Ty biedna!? – warknęła na nią, kiedy również zaczęły się tarzać – Ja ci zaraz pokaże, kto tu jest biedny, niechciany…

\- I NIE ZAPOMNIJ, ŻE JESTEM TAKŻE OPUSZONA! – zdołała wykrzyknąć i spojrzała na chłopaków obok – HEJ, TY NIE POWINNIENEŚ MNIE BRONIĆ? HELLLOO!? ONA MNIE TU MORDUJE! C'MON, MAN!

\- Dziewczęta! – rozbrzmiał głos Optimus'a, na co William mentalnie się skrzywił, starając zrozumieć się, co mówi – Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!

\- Zajęty! – odkrzyknęli jednocześnie.

\- Auć, to moje włosy!

\- Hej, uważaj na farbę!

\- Ty małpo! Wyrwałaś mi włosy!

\- Sides, ty matole! Zarysowałeś mi farbę! Zginiesz…

\- Temple, Hale! – w jednym momencie wszystko stanęło, a dziewczyny trzymające się za rzeczy spojrzały z furią na tego, kto im przerwał – Wyjaśni mi ktoś, dlaczego wy czterej tarzacie się jak niedorozwinięte dzieci na podłodze w hangarze, gdzie powinien być spokój? I dlaczego pułkownik Lennox jest niebieski?!

\- Cóż… - zaczęła Zarya wściekła, patrząc na Morshower'a.

\- Ziva zamieniła zbiorniki z wodą na te z farbą… - ciągnął Sides, chcąc zwalić całą winę na nią, kiedy jednak ona pokazała mu język.

\- A Sideswipe mi pomógł i tak skończyło się na tym, że pułkownik z sierżantem skończyli nieco…kolorowi…

\- A później ten dupek, całkowicie bezmózgi, zaczął insynuować mi i mojemu strażnikowi, że nie wiadomo, co zrobiliśmy razem – mówiła dalej starsza Hale.

\- Więc się na niego rzuciłem – dodał Sunstreaker leżąc na swoim bracie – I wtedy zarysował mi farbę! – warknął.

\- A Ziva zaczęła wymyślać nam jakieś wspólne imię, zaraz po tym, jaka to ona pokrzywdzona i biedna i opuszczona – zaczęła ją naśladować piskliwym głosem, dostając w odpowiedzi zirytowane spojrzenie od Zivy – Więc ja też się na nią rzuciłam – zakończyła.

\- I jaki w tym wszystkim cel? – spytał niecierpliwie, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Cóż, my tylko rozładowałyśmy na sobie stres, pod którym jesteśmy tutaj trzymane - powiedziały chórem bliźniaczki i wszyscy włącznie z ich strażnikami, spojrzeli na nie jakby pochodziły z kosmosu – Hej, jesteśmy kobietami w bazie mężczyzn! – broniły się i spojrzały na siebie, mordując się wzrokiem.

\- Musisz powtarzać się za mną?! – warknęły jednocześnie – Co, ja!? To ty przestań!

\- Hale, Temple – Morshower przerwał im i oberwał czymś w twarz – Gracie mi na nerwach.

\- Wiem – odparła Ziva z wielki uśmiechem – Praktykowałam na rodzicach.

\- I nie nazywam się Temple – warknęła Zarya, wstając i niemal wchodząc generałowi w twarz – Radziłabym ci uważać, Morshower, wiem gdzie mieszkasz.

\- Skąd ty… - zaczął, ale uciął kiedy Ziva puściła do niego oczko, również wstając – Nieważne. Mam dla was dobre i złe wieści.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie chce znać tych złych – skrzywił się Sideswipe.

\- Ja też nie – zgodziła się brunetka – Złe wieści zawsze kończą się na tym, że Zarya wpada w Bitch Mode.

\- Ty małpo! – syknęła na nią.

\- Małpy są mądre.

\- Nie te zmutowane.

Ramiona dziewczyny opadły i spojrzała na nią z udawanym bólem.

\- Prosto w serce, Sunshine. Prosto w serce – chwyciła się tam gdzie powinien być ten organ i wystawiła język, udając, że umiera.

\- Do rzeczy – doszedł do nich głos Sunstreaker'a, który patrzył groźnie na swojego brata jakby zrobił coś, czego nie powinien, ale hej! Przecież nikt nie zabawia się z jego farbą i wychodzi z tego cało.

\- Jak wiesz Ziva, twoi rodzice przyjeżdżają po jutrze – zaczął, a blondynka jęknęła i rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Temple, spokój!

\- A co ja pies, że myślisz, ze zareaguję na twoje komendy? – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na biuście i patrząc ostro na generała.

\- Zarya – odezwał się ostrzegawczo Lennox, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Kontynuuj – poleciła sucho.

\- Nie chce mieć tu żadnych komplikacji. Wasza rodzina jest wysoko ceniona – zwrócił się do obu, co sprawiło, że Zarya uniosła do góry pytająco – Coś nie tak?

\- Nie są moją rodziną – odparła, a Ziva cofnęła się ze wzdrygnięciem, czując jak blondynka cała się w środku gotuje – Zivy tak, moją nie.

\- Masz kompleksy – mruknął – Ma tu być kompletny spokój. Żadnych dowcipów, różowych, neonowych Galloway'ów, malowideł na ścianach czy wrzasków.

\- Cuda nie zdarzają się w okresie lata – stwierdził Sunstreaker – Z tego, co wiem, tylko w wasze ludzkie święta takie jak Boże Narodzenie – skrzywił się na tamtą nazwę.

\- Musztarda ma racje – stwierdziła Ziva z grymasem – Oczekujesz od nas niemożliwego. Em, człowieku to jest N.E.S.T. nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Może masz rację – mruknął, po czym spojrzał na Zaryę, która patrzyła na swoje paznokcie – Kradzież samolotów zalicza się do listy rzeczy „nie robić".

\- Kradzież to takie brzydkie słowo – skrzywiła się Hale – Wolę wyrażenie „pożyczenie", Generale – powiedziała z małym uśmiechem, na który się skrzywił.

\- Nie tykaj samolotów – warknął.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęła z uśmiechem, a Ziva przesunęła się do niej i spojrzała na nią pytająco, na co tamta wzruszyła ramionami – Co? Nie mówił nic o helikopterach.

\- Złe wieści to te, że Zarya została razem z Zivą przydzielona do jednej z misji szpiegowskich dla rządu przeciwko Con'om.

\- Okay, co jest w tym złego? – spytał William, a Morshower westchnął.

\- OMG! Moja pierwsza misja, jako szpieg! – pisnęła podekscytowana i zaczęła skakać wokoło – Czujesz to Sunshine!? Będziemy pieprzonymi szpiegami!

\- Z Mirage'em – dodał Optimus, a dziewczyna zamarzła z otwartą buzią w miejscu, patrząc na niego blada, na co Zarya trzymając się za brzuch, zaczęła się śmiać.

\- M-M-M-Mirage'em? – wyjąkała.

\- Tak, jest jakiś problem? – spytał, marszcząc brwi, a Ziva pokiwała przerażona głową i zaśmiała się histerycznie, sprawiając, że Sideswipe i Sunstreaker spojrzeli na nią lekko zaniepokojeni, zwłaszcza, kiedy jej siostra zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dziewczyna zemdlała.

\- TAK! – krzyknęła, próbując złapać oddech i patrząc z łzami w oczach na leżącą brunetkę – Kocham cię! Kocham cię, Optimusie Prime'ie. Już nigdy nie będziesz ofiarą ani jednego mojego dowcipu!

\- Ech… - odezwał się zakłopotany, patrząc na pułkownika, który patrzył się na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, po czym zerknął na Zivę.

\- Jakiś powód dlaczego twoja siostra… - wskazał ręką na jej ciało – zemdlała?

To sprawiło, że dziewczyna zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze mocniej, tak, że niemal upadła na kolana, trzymając się za brzuch.

\- Mirage jest jej crush'em – wykrztusiła i zobaczyła, że chłopakom oczy się zamgliły, więc podejrzewała, że zaczęli szukać znaczenia tego słowa – Próbowałam ją przekonać, żeby z nim pogadała, ale ta się uparła, że nie da rady, a ty! – pokazał palcem na dalej zakłopotanego Optimus'a, który spojrzał na nią uważnym wzrokiem – Ty jesteś posłańcem Boga! Wreszcie będą mogła ją pownerwiać w jego obecności!

\- Trochę podłe, nie uważasz? – odezwał się z wahaniem Sunny, a ona prychnęła.

\- Gdybym nie była podła, wy wszyscy umarlibyście z nudów – stwierdziła z powrotem poważnie – Macie wodę? Trzeba ją zbudzić – stwierdziła, a Sideswipe podał jej butelkę wody, którą ona otworzyła i wylała na twarz brunetki, która w wrzaskiem poderwała się i spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, po czym rozejrzała się po wszystkich.

\- Ominęło mnie coś? – spytała rozkojarzona, a Zarya uśmiechnął się uśmiechem jakby dostała milion dolarów.

\- Jedziemy na misję z Mirage'em – powiedziała, a Ziva dopiero, kiedy kilkukrotnie zamrugała, skojarzyła sens jej słów i patrząc na Morshower'a, znowu straciła przytomność.

\- Ona tak… - odchrząknął Lennox - …zawsze?

\- Nope! – uśmiechnęła się Zarya – Ale przyznam, że to całkiem zabawne – stwierdziła.

\- Jesteś zła… - odezwał się Sideswipe, a ona uniosła do góry brwi z szatańskim błyskiem oczach.

\- Ty jeszcze nie widziałeś zła – powiedziała poważnie – Ono dopiero nadejdzie.

\- Och, na Miłość Boską – wzniósł ręce do góry niebieski Epps, podchodząc do grupy – Czy w tej bazie nie może być jednego dnia bez żadnych żartów ze strony… - spojrzał na nieprzytomną brunetkę, unosząc do góry brwi – Chcę wiedzieć? – spytał, a Zarya wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mirage – odparła prosto, jakby to wyjaśniało wszelkie problemy na świecie.

\- Wykończycie mnie psychicznie – stwierdził pod nosem Generał.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hahahhahahahaha, misja Zivy i Zaryi, co oznacza, że nie będzie ich w bazie. Kto się cieszy, ręka w górę! *wszyscy w bazie podnoszą ręce do góry*. To nie było z waszej strony miłe. Ale misja będzie dopiero po wizycie rodziców Zivy, czyli po następnym rozdziale. Yupi! Kto się nie może doczekać?  
_ XXFaith


	9. Of Parents And Arguments

„ _Childhood should be carefree, playing in the Sun: not living a nightmare in the darkness in the soul"_

 _-_ _Dave Pelzer._

 _Zarya schowała się za jedną z szafek i przełknęła ślinę, kucając lekko i patrząc zesztywniała na to, co się działo z jej opiekunami. Jej adopcyjny ojciec rzucił butelką po alkoholu o ścianę, sprawiając, że dziewczyna przerażona odskoczyła, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od jej adopcyjnej matki, która stała z nieobecnym wzorkiem i cieniami pod oczami i spojrzał wprost na ośmioletnie dziecko ze złotymi włosami i strachem na twarzy. Ignorując jej cichy krzyk i skomlenie, chwycił ją za włosy i powlókł ją do jednego z pokoi, które miały wiadra z wodą i wsadził jej głowę pod wodę. Dziewczyna zaczęła panikować i starała się wyrwać, jednak za każdym razem mężczyzna tylko chował ją głębiej, sprawiając, że Zarya w końcu przestała, w nadziei, że ją puści i będzie mogła odejść. To się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego w jednej chwili, łykając niefortunnie wodę w usta, zemdlała. Jej umysł spowiła ciemność, która przywitała z wdzięcznością._

 _Nagły biały błysk, sprawił, że Zarya wrzasnęła tak głośno jak mogła i czując ból w klatce piersiowej upadła. Chwyciła się za głowę w chwili, kiedy w środku niej odbywała się mała wojna. Wszędzie były tylko krzyki, krwawe ciała, tonięcie…_

Zarya usiadła prosto na łóżku, dysząc ciężko, cała mokra i spocona. Potrzasnęła głową, chcąc wyzbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, że coś stało się jej bliźniczce. Zerknęła na Zivę, która twardo spała w łóżku obok, po czym westchnęła przejeżdżając ręką przez włosy i chowając głowę w dłoniach, kiedy zobaczyła, że na zegarze widniała godzina szósta rano.

\- Wróciły – wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

* * *

Ziva patrzyła poważnie na swoją siostrę, która trzymała wzrok na podłodze, jakby stała się nagle bardziej interesująca niż ona sama. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Nie miała pojęcia co, chociaż to dudniące echem uczucie strachu i niepewności zapełniało połowę jej ciała, zupełnie jakby Zarya w końcu była rozproszona i przestała blokować swoje uczucia. I albo stał się cud i jej posłuchało, albo coś bardzo złego się stało.

W końcu, kiedy nie mogła już wytrzymać, warknęła coś pod nosem i zerknęła na nią.

\- Rany, Sunshine uspokój się – powiedziała, a zaskoczona dziewczyn podskoczyła na jej głos, skupiając się nagle na niej, kiedy Sunny i Sides zaczęli im się przyglądać, nawet po mimo tego, że rozmawiali z William'em i Epps'em.

\- Co? Jestem spokojna – stwierdziła, lekko przytomniejąc, na co dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

Nie lubiła tej wersji swojej siostry. Poważna, spokojna, poukładana, odpowiedzialna –tak. Smutna, przygnębiona, rozproszona – nie. Całkowicie jej nienawidziła i była zdeterminowana dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, choćby nie wiadomo co.

\- Często o tym zapominasz, wiesz? – stwierdziła z westchnieniem, stając i krzyżując ręce na piersiach, patrząc na dziewczynę, która przez chwilę wyglądała jakby nie zrozumiała nawet jednego słowa.

\- C…? Ach, racja. Przepraszam – wymamrotała niewyraźnie, znowu patrząc na ziemię, na co Ziva prychnęła, zaciskając zęby z irytacji, która ją ogarnęła.

\- O czym ona mówi? – odezwał się Epps, zaciekawiony patrząc na obie bliźniaczki.

\- Nie wiemy. Pytaliśmy ją o to cały czas, ale nadal nie mamy odpowiedzi – stwierdził z westchnięciem Will, a Sunstreaker wymieniając spojrzenie z bratem, zwrócił się ku blondynce.

\- Hej, Zarya! – zawołał, wiedząc, że Hale jest mocno zamyślona.

\- Czego Sunstreaker? – jej głowa wystrzeliła w górę, jakby usłyszała coś, czego nie powinna, patrząc na niego uważnie, szukając jakby jakiegoś zagrożenia z jego strony.

\- Will, Sides, Epps i ja jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi twojej konwersacji z twoją siostrą – stwierdził, wywracając oczami, kiedy musiał się zmusić do wymówienia przynajmniej dwóch imion z szacunkiem.

Ziva spojrzała na siostrę z niepokojem.

\- Oh, chodzisz po cienkim lodzie, Sunny – stwierdziła brunetka.

\- Nie lubimy o tym rozmawiać – dorzuciła Zarya.

\- Dlaczego?

Obie znowu na siebie spojrzały, jakby komunikując się za pomocą samego spojrzenia, po czym obie westchnęły zrezygnowane.

\- Ponieważ Will… - zaczęła Zarya, ale jej siostra szybko jej się wcięła.

\- Ludzie myślą o nas jak o dziwadłach, kiedy wiedzą – powiedziała ostro Ziva – A Zarya tutaj jest już i tak wystarczająco zdenerwowana.

\- Dlaczego mieliby tak myśleć? – spytał zmieszany Epps, a dziewczyny wywróciły jednocześnie oczami.

\- Bo… - dziewczyna ucięła, marszcząc czoło – Och, na miłość Boską Zarya, uspokój się już. Co z tobą jest? Zachowujesz się dziwnie od samego rana.

Blondynka skierowała zmęczony wzrok na nią, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała ponad jej ramię, od razu podskakując.

\- Twoi rodzice tu idą – oznajmiła nagle.

\- Co?! Gdzie!? – spytała spanikowana, histerycznie poprawiając każdy element jej stroju, po czym patrząc znowu na siostrę, która przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Muszę…Muszę iść – stwierdziła i odwróciła się, ale dziewczyna chwyciła ją szybko za ramię.

\- Sunshine, nie. Możesz…

\- Są twoją rodziną, Ziva – stwierdziła, przymykając oczy – Ja nie mam nikogo poza tobą. Przepraszam za zawód.

\- Sunshine… - Ziva spojrzała na nią z bólem, kiedy puściła jej ramię.

\- Miłej zabawy z rodzicami, Ziva. Zasługujesz na to – powiedziała i odeszła szybko od niej, chcąc uniknąć spotkania z jej rodziną.

\- Cholera – zaklęła pod nosem i jej oczy jakby się rozszerzyły kiedy usłyszała „O Mój Boże, moja córeczko!" i „Tęskniliśmy się za tobą!" – Podwójna cholera.

\- Ziva? – odezwał się niepewnie William.

\- Okay, chyba jednak wolę być z Decepticon'ami – stwierdziła do siebie - Dobra, ty mój strażniku, zostajesz ze mną gdybym przypadkiem umarła. A ty – Sunnyass idziesz do mojej bliźniczki, zrozumiano?!

\- Tak, prze pani! – zasalutował Sideswipe.

\- Okay, czas na śmierć – mruknęła odwracając się do swoich rodziców – Pułkowniku mogę twój telefon?

\- Jasne, masz – rzucił jej komórkę, a dziewczyna szybko wykręciła znajomy numer.

\- Hallo? Zakład pogrzebowy? Mam sprawę…

* * *

Ziva niespokojnie zaczęła wiercić się koło Sideswipe'a, co chwile się zatrzymując i patrząc niepokojem i przerażeniem na swoich rodziców, którzy aktualnie rozmawiali z generałem Morshower'em…Skąd on się tam wziął, tego nie wiedziała. W jednej chwili rozmawiała z siostrą, a drugiej stała tutaj i kręciła się wokół rozbawionego całą tą sytuacją Sides'a. Rozumiała, że zachowywała się dziecinnie, ale… nikt nie powinien się cieszyć z cierpienia innych, prawda?

W końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i stanęła, zaciskając usta, po czym starając się uspokoić, cofnęła się o krok i ustawiła się obok swojego strażnika, jakby mając nadzieję, że jakoś jej pomoże i da poczucie bezpieczeństwa. I cholera jasna, niech Sunny się pośpieszy i uspokoi Sunshine, bo dłużej tak nie wyrobię, pomyślała, czując narastający gniew jej bliźniaczki. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że czuła to, co ona.

\- Danielle, kto to jest? – dziewczyna podskoczyła przerażona w miejscu, słysząc dźwięk swojego imienia i od razu wzięła głęboki wdech, ocierając czoło, kiedy zobaczyła, że to była jej matka, która stała teraz naprzeciwko niej razem z Generałem i jej ojcem.

\- Mamo, nie jestem Danielle, pamiętasz? – odezwała się w końcu zirytowana, kiedy zorientowała się jak została nazwana – Ile razy mówiłam wam, żebyście nazywali mnie Ziva?

\- Ale słonko, to imię jest…

\- Piękne, kochanie – przerwał żonie szatyn i spojrzał na chłopaka obok jego córki – Więc? Kim jest ten młody gentelman?

William, który stał nieopodal razem z Ironhide, wywrócił oczami i wymamrotał coś z kilkoma przekleństwami na jego słowa, ale pozostał cicho, za to jego towarzysz omal nie wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Sideswipe – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę do mężczyzny – Strażnik pańskiej córki.

\- Dobrze, że mamy tylko jedną – zaśmiała się kobieta, a Sides zamarzł w miejscu, obracając się trochę i patrząc pytająco pułkownika, który zmarszczył czoło, w czasie, kiedy Ziva zacisnęła zęby i wymusiła uśmiech.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął Morshower przerywając niezręczną ciszę i gestykulując na zewnątrz – Może wyjdziemy na świeże powietrze? Jestem pewien, że pewne osoby go potrzebują – skierował wzrok na czerwoną twarz dziewczyny.

\- Z chęcią – zgodził się jej ojciec i podążył za mężczyzną, jednak Ziva nie ruszyła się nawet na krok – Córeczko? Idziesz?

\- Oczywiście, tato – odparła ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach, ale ogniem w oczach, wyprzedzając wszystkich i niemal szturmem wychodząc z hangaru.

\- Rany, co z nią jest? – odezwała się do siebie jej matka – Jakaś taka dziwna, prawda kochanie? Wiem, że zawsze jest cicha i poukładana, ale nie aż tak.

William i Sideswipe wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Ziva poukładana? Coś całkowicie się tutaj nie zgadzało.

* * *

\- Twoi rodzice nie wiedząc o Zaryi? – spytał szeptem Sides, kiedy usiadł razem z innymi na jednej z sof w stołówce, która w tamtej chwili była prawie psuta.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedzą – wysyczała, piorunując wzrokiem swoich zajętych rozmową rodziców – Udają, że nie istnieje.

\- Wiedzą, że tu jest? – spytał ponownie, ale dziewczyn zaprzeczyła szybko potrząśnięciem głowy.

\- Da… - kobieta zaczęła skarcona wzrokiem przez męża – Ziva. Kiedy przefarbowałaś włosy? – spytała z ciekawości, a Ziva uśmiechając się słodko, wzruszyła ramionami, upijając łyk wody.

\- Tydzień temu – odparła lakonicznie i zanim kobieta zaczęła kontynuować dodała – Chciałam się wyróżnić z tłumu. Wiesz jaka jestem.

\- Ciekawe – mruknął jej ojciec, patrząc na generała – Więc? Jesteś na tym stanowisku, co chciałaś być? – spytał w końcu.

\- Tak – powiedziała krótko, po czym zaciskając zęby dorzuciła – Właściwie wszystko jest tak jak sobie zaplanowałam, tato – ciągnęła dalej – Mam przyjaciół, strażnika…rodzinę – dała nacisk na ostatnie słowo z takim jadem, że obaj się wzdrygnęli i spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, jakby nie spodziewając się tego zdania – I auta. Nie zapominajmy o autach. Sides jest właścicielem Lamborghini.

\- W hangarze były dwa Lamborghini – stwierdziła kobieta i spojrzała na Morshower'a – Czerwone należało z pewnością do pana Sideswipe'a, a żółte?

\- Do mojego brata bliźniaka – odparł szybko Sideswipe, uśmiechając się – Nie mogliście go dzisiaj zobaczyć, bo nie przepada za bardzo za ludźmi. Jest antyspołeczny.

\- Sunstreaker w tej chwili jest zajęty ze swoją podopieczną – stwierdził generał, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Och, może moglibyśmy ją poznać – powiedziała kobieta i zwróciła się do córki, która tym razem uśmiechnęła się jakby zadowolona z siebie – Co ty na to, kochanie?

\- Z wielką przyjemnością, mamo – wyszczerzyła się.

* * *

Zarya z rezygnacją, usiadła po turecku na stole i specjalnie ignorując swojego strażnika, oparła głowę na dłoniach, kładąc łokcie na nogach.

\- Ratch? – usłyszała burknięcie, co oznaczało, że ją słuchał – Dlaczego Sunstreaker tu jest? – spytała, a żółty Autobot spojrzał na nią groźnie, na co uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zwróciła swój wzrok na Ratchet'a, który na chwile oderwał się od swojego zajęcia i zmierzył ją wzorkiem.

\- A dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? – spytał – Z tego co wiem wasza rodzina teraz świętuje, prawda? – spytał, a ona warknęła pod nosem przekleństwo.

\- Bo mnie kochasz – oznajmiła w końcu, a on posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące „serio?", na co westchnęła – Nudzi mi się – stwierdziła – A Sunstreaker jest upierdliwy i wszędzie za mną łazi, więc pomyślałam, że jeśli przyjdę do ciebie to go wygonisz.

\- Sunstreaker chodzi za tobą tylko dlatego, że troszczy się o ciebie – tym razem obaj na niego spojrzeli i warknęli, na co zirytowany pokręcił głową – Jesteście bardziej uparci niż zazwyczaj. Sunstreaker, co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Hangar roi się od tych obleśnych insektów – wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na blondynkę, która skarciła go wzrokiem – A przynajmniej roił się, kiedy ja tam byłem. A Sunshine tutaj nie chce mi powiedzieć prawdy, dlaczego nie poszła do swojej irytującej siostry.

\- Jedyną osobą, która w tej chwili jest irytująca, to ty – odparowała niemal natychmiast – I nie nazywaj mnie Sunshine, bo zacznę nazywać cię Sunny!

\- Przysięgam, że zachowujecie się oboje jak dzieci – stwierdził, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami – Obaj wypad stąd!

\- Ej, nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić! – krzyknęła na niego, kiedy Sunstreaker z tryumfalnym uśmiechem, złapał ją i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia – Ratch, pożałujesz tego! Pomaluje się na neonowy żółty w neonowe różowe serduszka kiedy zaśniesz! – warknęła, a medyk tylko westchnął i odwrócił się ignorując jej nawoływania.

\- ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ ZOBACZYSZ, TYLKO POCZEKAJ TY…!

* * *

\- Więc, Ziva – zaczął jej ojciec, a dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego z lodem w oczach, na który Sideswipe odwrócił wzrok idąc ramie w ramię z Lennox'em, który był na tyle ciekawy tego co ma się stać, że się do nich dołączył jak tylko wyszli ze stołówki – Kim jest ta podopieczna? – spytał, a jego głosie dało się usłyszeć widoczną ciekawość.

\- Jest moja przyjaciółką od lat – powiedziała idąc prosto przed siebie, dokładnie wiedząc, gdzie znajdzie swoją siostrę o tej porze dnia – Łączy nas specjalna więź, tato.

\- Ach, tak? – zdziwiła się kobieta, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie razem z mężem, kiedy słyszała w jej głosie wyłączną radość na wzmiankę o dziewczynie.

\- Co jest w niej takiego specjalnego, że darujesz ją takim szacunkiem? Z tego, co wiemy, jeszcze nigdy nie miałaś przyjaciół.

\- Bo byli za głupi, żeby ze mną wytrzymać – machnęła ręką, całkowicie nie ruszona tym komentarzem – Jak można nie wiedzieć, co to jest Call of Duty? Albo Gwiezdne Wojny?

Obaj zamilkli, nie wiedząc o czym mówi, w czasie kiedy Sideswipe zaśmiał się razem z Lennox'em i zaskakująco także z Morshower'em.

Po kilku minutach rozmowy, wszyscy doszli do części bazy gdzie swoją siedzibę mieli mechanicy. Brunetka mogła już z oddali zauważyć blond włosy i kilka aut, które rozpoznała jako Ironhide'a, Bumblebee'ego i Sunny'ego. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na uśmiech obecny na twarzy dziewczyny, wiedząc, że takie zwykle czynności jak mycie Autobotów sprawia, że jej siostra jest całkowicie spokojna i szczęśliwa. Zerkając na holoform Sunstreaker'a, który spojrzał na nią dziwnie, po czym na Sides'a, Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech i przygotowała się na to, co za chwilę miało się stać.

\- Och, SUNSHINE! – zaśpiewała brunetka, a blondynka westchnęła i odsuwając się na chwilę od Ironhide'a, machnęła na dziewczynę ręką, żeby dała jej spokój – Och, no dalej! Nie cieszysz się, że widzisz swoja najwspanialszą i jedyną w swoim rodzaju Zivę?! – spytała z udawanym smutkiem na co Sunny prychnął.

\- Nie zapomnijmy także, jaka ty jesteś biedna, osamotniona… - zaczął ją naśladować, a Sides zaśmiał się na spojrzenie dziewczyny

\- I opuszczona… - dołączył do brata.

\- Och, zamknijcie się obaj – mruknęła rumieniąc się Ziva, po czym odchrząknęła i gestem ręki wskazała na swoich rodziców – Sunshine, moi rodzice.

\- Głupota po matce, debilizm po ojcu – powiedziała do siebie, po czym odwróciła się i zamarzła w miejscu, patrząc na ich twarze – Zaczynam na serio żałować, że nie ukradłam tego samolotu co dzisiaj wylatywał – mruknęła.

\- Och, jakaś ty dramatyczna – chwyciła się za serce, po czym oprzytomniała – Czy ty mnie nazwałaś głupią?

\- Tak – powiedziała dobitnie, po czym podeszła do grupki i wyciągnęła dłoń i nie starając się nawet wyglądać na miła, odezwała się ponownie – Zarya Hale, bliźniczka Zivy i mechanik w N.E.S.T. na dwa miesiące.

\- Zarya? – odezwał się niepewnie muzyczna, po czym potrząsnął głowa, nadal oszołomiony i ścisnął jej wyciągniętą rękę – Henry Hale, miło mi cię poznać.

\- Chciałabym powiedzieć to samo, ale nie lubię kłamać – oświadczyła ostro i zwróciła się do matki – Zarya, siostra Zivy – przedstawiła się, a blondynka patrząc na nią surowo, skinęła głową.

\- Carly Hale.

\- Jeśli nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie, chciałabym wrócić do swojej roboty – skinęła na czarnego Topkicka, żółtego Camaro i Lamborghini – Miłego pobytu na Diego Garcia – dodała z sarkazmem i odwróciła do czekających na nią aut.

\- W czasie, kiedy jesteśmy tutaj całą rodziną – zaczęła entuzjastycznie Ziva, na co wszyscy zmarszczyli czoła i spojrzeli na nią dziwnie – Możemy bliżej się poznać!

\- Ziva, Zarya nie jest naszą córką – powiedziała powoli jej matka, na co William otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy zauważył, że Zarya spięła się i zaczęła tym razem myć Bumblebee'ego, kiedy upewniła się, że Ironhide jest całkowicie czysty.

\- Carly – zaczął ostrzegawczo Henry, w tym samym czasie, kiedy Morshower odezwał się do kobiety z tym samym tonem głosu, który oznaczał, że nie był zadowolony jej wypowiedzią.

\- Z całym szacunkiem pani Hale, ale Zarya jest bliźniaczką Zivy – powiedział sucho i po raz pierwszy dziewczyny widziały go, żeby wstawił się za nie przed kimkolwiek, co wywołały niemały uśmiech u William'a, który szczerze je polubił.

\- Ziva nie ma bliźniaczki – postawiła na swoim ostro.

\- Słuchaj, ty bezuczuciowy babsztylu – warknęła Zarya, w jej oczach czysta furia, na co Ziva stanęła jak wryta, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw – Mam naprawdę gdzieś, co myślisz o mnie. Uwierz mi, nie jesteś pierwszą, która uważa mnie za nic – dodała z przekąsem.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – stwierdziła.

\- Ale tak myślisz – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy – Jak mówiłam, obrażaj mnie ile chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale nie waż się podważać tego, że jestem siostrą Zivy. Mogłaś mnie z nią rozdzielić, ale nie ma siły, która sprawiłaby, że zniszczyłabyś więź jaka nas łączy, rozumiesz? – puknęła ją palcem, sprawiając, że się cofnęła – Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego Ziva nadal cię kocha. Jak na kogoś z takich sfer masz nadzwyczajny brak manier i nie masz bladego pojęcia kim jestem dla twojej córki.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie znam własnej córki? – oburzyła się, a dziewczyna prychnęła i zaśmiała się.

\- Zależy o którą pytasz – warknęła – Mogłabyś podzielić się ze swoim mężem, co mi zrobiłaś. Jestem pewna, że jeśli ma choć trochę sympatii dla dzieci bitych to rozważy kim naprawdę jesteś w prawdziwym życiu.

\- Niczego ci nie zrobiłam – powiedziała spokojnie, a Zarya pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- Nie? – spytała dużo ciszej, głosem, który Ziva słyszała tylko kilka razy – A kto mnie zostawił na pastwę tamtych bestii?

\- Ziva? – odezwał się jej ojciec, w czasie kiedy Hale patrzyła na Carly, która stała z lekko otwartą buzią na jej oświadczenie – Czy to prawda?

Ziva zamknęła oczy, po czym otworzyła je i spojrzała na niego, widząc jego zaszklone oczy. No, przynajmniej jeden, co ma uczucia, pomyślała.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wejść do środka – powiedział niezręcznie chrząkając Morshower i wskazał na wejście – Możemy? – spytał dwójkę dorosłych.

\- Danielle? Nie idziesz? – spytała jej matka, a Ziva odwróciła od niej głowę.

\- Wolę zostać z kimś, kto faktycznie interesuje się moim zainteresowaniami, mamo.

Kobieta zniżyła ze wstydu głowę i odeszła razem z generałem.

* * *

William Lennox nie doświadczył wielu kłótni rodzinnych. Ale był pewien jak diabli, że ta przez którą przeszła Zarya i Ziva była jedną z najgorszych. Nie tylko przez to, że ich matka nie tylko zachowała się absurdalnie, zaprzeczając nieuniknionej prawdzie, ale weszła pomiędzy dwie siostry. Bliźniczki, a to nie byle co.

Will został wyrwany z rozmyślań, kiedy razem z Sunstreaker'em i Sideswipe'em usłyszeli głos dziewczyn.

\- Nie lubię jej – stwierdziła i wróciła do mycia Bumblebee'ego, który zadowolony uruchomił swój silnik.

\- Wiem, ja też jej nie lubię – stwierdziła, po czym podniosła jedną z gąbek i uśmiechnęła się nagle szatańsko, patrząc na siostrę, która wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Ziva, nawet się nie…! – zaczęła, po czym pisnęła, kiedy gąbka uderzyła ją w tors i sprawił, że jej koszulka zmokła szybko i przykleiła się do jej ciała – Och, nie. Dostaniesz za to! – zaśmiała się i trysnęła w nią wodą z węża.

Ziva pisnęła i spojrzała na nią groźnie, po czym na chłopaków. Była cała mokra, a oni nie. Zerknęła na siostrę, która w odpowiedzi skinęła głową i chwyciła węża mocniej w dłoni, po czym puściła do nich oczko.

\- Czas na kąpiel! – zaśpiewała, a oczy Sunny'ego i Sides'a komicznie wytrzeszczyły się i byli już nawet gotowi uciec, kiedy jednak Zarya była szybsza i spryskała ich obu lodowata wodą, na co oni spojrzeli na nią wściekli.

\- Ziva?

\- Sunshine?

\- Wiej! – krzyknęła i pognała za Bumblebee'ego, kiedy jednak została schwytana w pasie, tak samo jak Ziva, która pisnęła i starała się wyrwać.

William tylko tam stał i patrzył na tę scenę z uśmiechem, po czym mruknął do zwiadowcy, żeby lepiej ich zostawić w spokoju, jeśli chcąc wrócić z tego żywi. Bumblebee wydawał się z nim zgadzać, bo wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca i w minucie znalazł się w hangarze. Lennox potrząsnął tylko głową z chichotem, po czym spojrzał w górę. Zaczęło padać. Z westchnięciem, wszedł do środka, zostawiając czworo przyjaciół samych i pogrążonych w zabawie. I pomyśleć, że Sunstreaker nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia z ludźmi, pomyślał, ostatni raz patrząc na śmiejące się bliźniczki i widocznie zadowolonych z siebie Sunny'ego i Sides'a.

\- Nie, nie, postaw mnie na ziemię! – piszczała Ziva, kiedy chłopak podniósł ją i przerzucił przez ramię – Niiiiieee! Sunshine, ratuj!

\- Hej! Ja… sama mam… t-tutaj… problem – stwierdziła pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu, kiedy Sunny zaczął łaskotać ją w boki, sprawiając, że nie mogła się powstrzymać jak tylko się pod nim wić i starając zejść się z jego maski.

\- Ale ja mam większy! – Zarya spojrzała na nią dziwnie, a ona wzruszyła ramionami – Przynajmniej…Hej, pada? – spytała i spojrzała w niebo, widząc małe kropelki spadające z nieba.

Twarz Zaryi się rozpromieniła, a dziewczyna wyślizgnęła się spod Sunstreaker'a i chwyciła siostrę, która stała w tamtej chwili na ziemi. Pociągnęła ją na środek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ktoś może ją zobaczyć. Ziva po raz pierwszy widziała, żeby śmiała się pośród kogoś innego niż tylko ona i bardzo ją to cieszyło. Razem z nią zaczęła chichotać i kręcić się wokoło z uniesionymi do góry rękoma.

Były szczęśliwe. I tylko to się liczyło w tamtym momencie.

* * *

\- Ugh, nigdy więcej – jęknęła Ziva, chowając głowę w klatce piersiowej Sides'a, który tylko się zaśmiał – Sunshine, winię ciebie! – powiedziała z wyrzutem, a Zarya uniosła do góry brew, ale usiadła koło niej i postawiła kubek z herbatą na stole przed nią.

\- Hej, chcesz kogoś winić, wiń matkę naturę – mruknęła do siebie i westchnęła.

\- Matko naturo winię cię za godzinę kazania od Hatchet'a – powiedziała w górę i usadowiła się wygodniej na kolanach chłopaka.

Sunstreaker tylko pokręcił głową i spojrzał na swoją podopieczną.

\- Jakim cudem, ciebie nie przewiało? – spytał, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznała – Matka natura mnie lubi, bo w przeciwieństwie do mojej bezmózgiej siostry ją szanuje.

\- Jesteś niemiła – stwierdziła.

Obie siedziały w ciszy, po czym Zarya wstała i spojrzała na siostrę z niemałym uśmiechem, na który Ziva przechyliła głowę, zanim dotarło do niej o czym może myśleć jej bliźniczka i również posłała jej wielki uśmiech. Sides i Sunny tylko wymienili spojrzenia, czując dziwną aurę dochodzącą z dwóch dziewczyn. Jedno było pewne – może tym razem baza na tym nie ucierpi.

* * *

W dziesięć minut obie miały wszystko przygotowane, udało im się nawet wciągnąć Bumblebee'ego, który zdaniem Zivy był tak uroczy, że nie mogły zostawić go samego. Ku nieszczęściu Zaryi jej biologiczna rodzina stała nieopodal nich i działa jej na nerwy nawet jeśli wiedziała, że generał próbuje zatrzymać ich przy sobie. Mimo to wygodnie usiadła na masce Camaro i chwyciła gitarę w ręce, wdychając głęboko zanim spojrzała na siostrę, która opierała się o czerwone Lamborghini.

\- Dawno nie grałam w duecie – stwierdziła po chwili Ziva, patrząc na instrument wzrokiem, który wyrażał smutek i żal na to wspomnienie – Mama nie lubiła kiedy grałam, wiesz? Uważała, że to bezcelowe.

Zarya pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie znała Carly Hale osobiście, ale była dosyć częstym tematem rozmów bliźniaczek przez telefon. Głównie dlatego, że starsza Hale nie lubiła rozmawiać o swojej adopcyjnej rodzinie i o tym co się tam działo. Słuchanie o problemach siostry było łatwiejsze, niż wyrażanie własnych uczuć.

\- Grałam w duecie z GiGi – wyznała cicho, niemal bezgłośnie, sprawiając, że jej siostra zmarszczyła czoło na nieznane przezwisko – Ale…musiałam przestać.

Dziewczyna po chwili walki ze sobą, odpuściła wypytywania jej o cokolwiek więcej. Jej siostra rozmawiała z nią o takich rzeczach tylko jeśli była zrelaksowana i kiedy czuła się bezpieczna. Zważając na to, że w tej chwili otoczona była Autobotami, nie mogła jej się dziwić. Jeśli będzie gotowa, opowie jej o GiGi więcej. Nie było sensu zmuszać jej do tego w takim momencie.

\- Więc…jaką piosenkę gramy? – spytała po chwili wahania, kiedy nastroiła swoją gitarę i spojrzała na swoje palce.

Zarya zamyśliła się po czym prychnęła pod nosem, kiedy przypomniała sobie pewną piosenkę z dzieciństwa. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową, kiedy nuty same wyskoczyły jej przed oczami.

 **When you're on your own**

 **Drowning alone and you need**

 **A rope that can pull you in**

 **Someone will throw it**

Ziva spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym również zaczęła grać, tylko tym razem bardziej skupiona na tym co się wokół niej dzieje. Zaśmiała się do siebie, kiedy zorientowała się, że piosenka pochodzi z serialu, który oglądała jak była mała Austin i Ally.

 **And when you're afraid that**

 **You're gonna break and you**

 **Need a way to feel strong again**

 **Someone will know it**

W chwili, kiedy dziewczyna skończyła drugą zwrotkę, obie uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

 **And even when it hurts the**

 **Most try to have a little hope**

 **That's someone's gonna to be**

 **The when you don't**

 **When you don't**

Gdyby ktoś powiedział im, że znajdą się w hangarze i będą uśmiechały się jakby trafiły do sklepu z zabawkami za darmo, nie uwierzyłyby tej osobie na pewno. Nie dlatego, że by tego nie zrobiły, ale dlatego, że nie chciałby wtedy mieć takiej widowni jaką miały teraz. Mimo tego, że Ziva była zła na swoją matkę kochała ją, ale nienawidziła tego w jaki sposób wyraziła się o jej siostrze, która wbrew wszystkiemu była dla niej, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Zarya za to najbardziej skupiła się na Lennox'ie, który starał się rozszyfrować dlaczego wybrały akurat tą piosenkę.

 **If you wanna cry**

 **I'll be your shoulder**

 **If you wanna laugh**

 **I'll be your smile**

 **If you wanna fly**

 **I will be your sky**

 **Anything you need**

 **That's what I'll be**

 **If you wanna climb**

 **I'll be your ladder**

 **If you wanna run**

 **I'll be your road**

 **If you wanna friend**

 **Doesn't matter when**

 **Anything you need**

 **That's what I'll be**

 **You can come to me**

Kiedy skończyły, wszyscy obecni po za Carly zaczęli bić im brawa. Kobieta jednak patrzyła na jej bliźniczkę z taką nienawiścią, że Ziva w odruchu, który dopiero jej się ukazał, wystrzeliła ze swojego miejsca i oparła się o Bumblebee'ego zaraz koło niej, patrząc na swoją matkę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Jej siostra jednak wydawała się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, nie obchodziło ją jej opinia w żadnym temacie. Mogła mówić co chciała, nic nie mogło zmienić tego, że jest bliźniczką Zivy.

\- Ziva, co po co zadajesz sobie taki ból? – spytała masując skronie i patrząc na córkę zmęczonym wzrokiem – Rozumiem, że lubisz tą dziewczynę, ale wysłaliśmy cię tutaj żebyś nauczyła się dyscypliny i szacunku dla innych, nie żebyś wygłupiała się z panną Zaryą.

Zarya skrzywiła się i uniosła do góry brew, posyłając pytające spojrzenie Generałowi, który tylko wzruszył ramionami oddalając się od grupy i idąc na zewnątrz, zapewne żeby przygotować się do odlotu.

\- Ta dziewczyna, mamo – zaczęła sucho Ziva, jej zwykle błyszczące miodowym brązem oczy ściemniły się – Jest moją siostrą, nie masz prawa mówić o niej w taki sposób jakby była dziwolągiem!

\- Nie tym tonem ze mną, Danielle – ostrzegła, a Ziva wywróciła oczami, poirytowana jej upartością.

\- Jest twoją córką – powiedziała twardo – Jaki masz z nią problem?

\- Bliźniaczki to klątwa – powiedziała, utrzymując neutralny wyraz twarzy, jednak Zarya nie słuchała tego, co dalej mówiła.

To nie było tak, że nagle ją coś ruszyło i tknęło. To był jej ton głosu, który sprawił, że Zarya wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała oczami rozszerzonymi ze strachu na kobietę, po czym na mężczyznę, który wlepił w nią swój zaciekawiony wzrok. Zarya miała dosyć bycia niczym dla wszystkich wokoło. Była czymś, kimś. Liczyła się dla kogoś. Wiedziała o tym, była o tym pewna. Więc dlatego, czuła się tak jak wtedy?

Nieświadomie zsunęła się maski Bumblebee'ego i podeszła do żółtego Lamborghini, obejmując się ramionami i siadając na jego masce, od razu czując, że pod nią się wzdrygnął, ale nie zareagował od razu. Dopiero po chwili aktywował swój holoform i spojrzał na nią i po raz pierwszy w jego oczach nie było obrzydzenia, odrazy, gniewu czy zirytowania. Nic, co sprawiłoby, że w tamtej chwili chciałaby od niego odejść i zaszyć się w jakimś kącie. Zamiast tego, nie oczekując jego reakcje, przysunęła się do niego bliżej i objęła go w pasie, chcąc schować się przed tą, która sprawiła, że znowu czuła się jakby każdy miał ochotę ją skrzywdzić.

Ziva zacisnęła zęby. Po raz kolejny była wdzięczna Bogu za to, że z nich dwóch, to ona miała większa kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami. Miała ochotę uderzyć coś, w kogoś, jednak tego nie zrobiła. Czuła jak Zarya stara się nie ukazać za wielu emocji. Była na **skraju**. I to wszystko przez jej matkę. Jej własna matka skrzywdziła jej bliźniczkę, osobę, którą ona kochała bezgranicznie. Nikt nie miał prawa jej tak obrażać, tak nienawidzić. Nawet jej własna rodzina.

Spojrzała niepewnie na swojego ojca, który wbił wzrok w podłogę. Przynajmniej on żałował czegoś, bo Carly wyglądała jakby nie ruszało ją to, co teraz dziewczyna czuła. I to ją najbardziej wkurzało. Nie obchodziło ją jak się czuje, co lubi, kogo kocha, kim chce być w przeszłości, dla niej liczyło się bycie numerem jeden, bycie idealnym. W pewien sposób, Ziva czuła się przez to niechciana. Dlatego robiła to, co robiła najlepiej. Robiła dowcipy, wyładowywała na czymś lub kimś swoją agresję i żal do matki. Poniekąd to był powód dla którego lepiej dogadywała się z Henry'm, on przynajmniej miał coś co się nazywało serce i używał go. Czego nie mogła powiedzieć o niej.

Zraniła ją. Zraniła ją. Zraniła ją.

Ziva potrząsnęła mocno głową i zacisnęła pięści, patrząc na pułkownika.

Jej matka by jej nie posłuchała. Mogłaby rozmawiać o tym, że kocha Zaryę, że jest dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko jakąś dziewczyną, ale ona by jej nie uwierzyła. Słuchałaby, pokiwałaby głową, ale nie zmieniłaby swojego zdania. Nie obchodziło ją, że tym sposobem raniła nie tylko starszą Hale, ale też nią. Jedyne co liczyło się dla niej to ona.

Byłoby to bezcelowe, jakby chciałaby z nią walczyć. Chciała żeby zapłaciła za to, jak traktowała Zaryę, to był taki protokół opiekuńczy, którzy włączał się, kiedy któraś z nich cierpiała. Jednocześnie jednak wiedziała, że nic by nie wskórała.

Zamiast rzucić w jej stronę jakiś komentarz, utrzymała wzrok na William'ie, który stał i obserwował ją uważnie, jakby bojąc się, że może coś komuś zrobić w swoim otoczeniu.

\- Generał Morshower czeka na was w samolocie – wycedziła, nie rozluźniając pięści, ani nie próbując zabrzmieć nawet trochę miło i uprzejmie jak wcześniej – Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócicie do Nashville, to zaopatrzycie się w egzorcystę. Nie chciałabym przenieść na was klątwy – syknęła ostro.

Bo to była prawda. Nie obraziła tylko Zaryi, ale własną córkę.

Twarz Carly wyrażała czyste zdumienie jej komentarzem, po czym zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Henry za to, został w tyle i spojrzał ze smutkiem na Zivę, która zdawała się nie umieć ochłonąć. Wszystko przez to, że Zarya nadal była zła i to podsycało jej własny gniew.

\- Ziva, ja… - chciał coś powiedzieć, polepszyć ich sytuację, ale nie mógł, a Ziva nie miała zamiaru mu tego ułatwić.

\- Nie macie prawa – wycedziła, powoli podnosząc na niego wzrok, po czym podchodząc do siostry – Traktować jej jakbyście jej nie znali.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że miałem drugą córkę.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – stwierdziła – Zarya miała rację. Ludzie to bestie.

Henry zawiesił głowę.

\- Będzie lepiej jak już pójdziesz, tato – powiedziała, przymykając oczy – Mama i Morshower na ciebie czekają.

I poszedł. Ziva nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

* * *

Sideswipe spojrzał na swoją podopieczną, kiedy ta zesztywniała. Zanim wydobył z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, Ziva posłała szybkie spojrzenie w stronę jego brata, po czym niemal wyrwała swoją siostrę z jego uścisku. Zarya wydawała się nieobecna, jakby nie była tam i żaden z nich ani Lennox, ani Sides czy Sunny nie wiedzieli co się stało z Zivą, że zareagowała tak nagle. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy twarz Zivy zaczęła wyrażać czysty ból, wszyscy oprzytomnieli.

\- Sunshine? – przełknęła ślinę, ale dziewczyna nie reagowała na jej słowa, nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, kiedy jej siostra zmartwiona położyła ręce na jej ramionach – Sunshine, powiedz coś.

\- Ziva, co się dzieje? Dlaczego Zarya jest taka blada? – Lennox ruszył by jej pomóc, ale Ziva starała się pohamować z jakiegoś powodu łzy.

\- Sunshine – wyszeptała złamanym głosem – Błagam, powiedz coś. Możesz mi zaufać, wiesz o tym. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdziła. Sunshine, proszę…

Sunstreaker wymienił spojrzenie z Sideswipe'em, ale żaden z nich się nie ruszył. Obaj stali jakby sparaliżowani.

\- Nienawidzi mnie – wyszeptała w końcu, Ziva się wzdrygnęła – Kocha ciebie, ale mnie nienawidzi.

\- Więc co? Sunshine, ja cię kocham – powiedziała desperacko starając się sprawić, że dziewczyna w to uwierzy – Okay? Ja cię kocham, jesteś moją siostrą, bliźniczką. Sunny cię lubi, pamiętasz? Nawet on. Sideswipe, Epps, Lennox, Morshower. Pamiętasz jak raz podrzuciliśmy mu płyn do naczyń zamiast płynu do kąpania? A on nadal nas uwielbia.

\- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi? – spytała, a sposób w jaki to powiedziała…Lennox przysiągł, że jego serce jakby zostało mocno ściśnięte,

\- Nie wiem – przyznała – Zarya, nieważne dlaczego, dobra? Nie potrzebujemy jej, nie potrzebujemy nikogo pamiętasz? Mamy siebie.

\- Serio? – prychnęła, a Ziva wykorzystała okazję i wywróciła oczami – Myślałam, że potrzebujesz Sides'a.  
\- Zrujnowałaś taki piękny rodzinny moment – stwierdziła.

Cisza.

\- Czyli nie potrzebujesz go?

Ziva spojrzała na nią jak na idiotkę.

\- Głupia, oczywiście, że go potrzebuje – burknęła, a Zarya wywróciła oczami i niemal pisnęła, kiedy brunetka nagle uściskała ją w pasie i westchnęła – Ale ciebie potrzebuję bardziej – mruknęła do niej.

\- Awww, jaki to słodki moment – odezwał się Sides i zwrócił się do brata – Sunny pstryknij im fotkę.

\- Już to zrobiłem – mruknął, po czym się skrzywił – I nie nazywaj mnie Sunny.

\- Okay, to skoro wszystko cacy stuk stuk – powiedział Lennox, przerywając ciszę i możliwe, że następną kłótnię pomiędzy Autobotami – Ziva, Zarya, powinniście szykować się na waszą misje.

Ziva wydała z siebie jęk i lekko pobladła.

\- Och, siostrzyczko – zaćwierkała słodko Zarya – Nie cieszysz się? Przecież kiedy zobaczyłaś Mirage'a byłaś taka rozpromieniona…

\- Zamknij się, Sunshine – syknęła.

\- Ależ siostrzyczko, przecież ty go tak ubóstwiasz – uśmiechnęła się na rumieniec, który rozprzestrzenił się na jej policzkach – Mirage i Ziva. Hmm, może nazwiemy was razem Miva albo lepiej Zirage.

To wystarczyło, żeby Ziva warknęła i skoczyła na blondynkę.

\- Ty wredna, podła małpo! – warknęła.

\- Czy jakiś dzień skończy się bez dwójki waszej lub nich? – spytał Lennox, masując skronie – Prosiliśmy tylko o jeden dzień spokoju. n. Czy to takie trudne?

\- Lennox, ty rozmawiasz z nami – przypomniał Sides, a William westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Wiem, właśnie. Wiem. I to boli

* * *

 **A\N:** _Cytat z zakładem pogrzebowym nie jest mój. Należy do Milky_Maze i jej opowiadania „Hybryd Sisterhood" na Wattpadzie.  
W następnym rozdziale misja Zivy i Sunshine... oraz Mirage'a. Oj, będzie miała Zarya radochę, będzie miała :D _

_**Artemida:** Och, na misji wydarzy się dosyć dużo. Zwłaszcza dla Zivy, bo mam wrażenie, że nie dostaje wystarczająco dużo uwagi. _


	10. Of Mission And Plans

„ _Impossible only means that you haven't found the solution yet"_

 _Anonymous_

Ziva i Zarya wpatrywały się w bronie leżące na blacie z pustym wzorkiem, po czym usłyszały, że głosy za nimi ucichły, sprawiając, że Ziva uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła kierować dłoń do jednej z większych broni, czyli P90. Jednak jakaś dłoń szybko sprzątnęła ją jej z sprzed nosa, a dziewczyna podnosząc wzrok, spojrzała zirytowana na właściciela.

\- Psujesz mi zabawę – stwierdziła, patrząc jak Morshower trzyma karabin poza jej zasięgiem i uśmiecha się jakby zrobił coś, na co bardzo długo czekał.

\- Nie ufam ci z bronią – stwierdził, odkładając P90 na stół i zerkając na siostrę Zivy, która wpatrywała się dziwnie na M240 – Temple, jesteś jeszcze na Ziemi? – spytał poważnie, a ona jakby zaskoczona, podskoczyła i spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy.

\- Są legalne tylko w wojsku, prawda? – spytała, podnosząc broń i oglądając ją z bliska, po czym znowu spojrzał na generała, który twierdząco pokiwał głową – Hmm…

\- Mogę taki mieć? – spytała podekscytowana Ziva, a Zarya wywróciła oczami na zachowanie siostry, zakładając broń przez ramię.

\- Obie będziecie taki mieć – powiedział ze skrzywieniem, patrząc na nią niespokojnie jakby bał się, że samym wzrokiem może coś mu zrobić – Razem z dwoma Glock'ami i urządzeniami maskującymi, które specjalnie dla was skonstruował Wheeljack.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się jakby dostała prezent i schowała wyciągniętą broń do specjalnej kieszeni, również zakładając M240 na ramię i oglądając swój strój, w który ubrała się przez opiekuńczość pułkownika Lennox'a. Miała na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną, zarzuconą na czarny top oraz wojskowe spodnie, które dostała razem z czarnymi traperami od Epps'a, który miał je od damskiej części personelu N.E.S.T. Zarya wyglądała tak samo, tylko, że ona miała rozpuszczone włosy i zarzuconą na siebie ciemnozieloną kurtkę ze znakiem drużyny. Ziva wolała mieć włosy spięte w kucyk, wiedząc, że jeśli będzie musiała wkroczyć do akcji to lepiej, żeby nic jej nie przeszkadzało.

Morshower wręczył im dwie słuchawki, które od razu włożyły do uszu i aktywowały z takimi samymi uśmiechami na twarzach i błyskiem w oczach. Mężczyzna zerknął na nie z góry do dołu, chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno były dobrze uzbrojone i ubrane. Cieszył się, że Epps wmusił w nie, żeby założyły jeszcze pasy z nożem na udach. Bezpieczeństwo zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Westchnął w końcu i podał im jeszcze dwie metalowe bransolety z małymi dziwnymi ekranikami, które przyjęły i założyły na nadgarstki, patrząc na niezainteresowane.

\- To są urządzenia maskujące – odezwał się za nimi Sideswipe, który podszedł do Zivy i wskazał palcem na mały przycisk na ekraniku – Wystarczy nacisnąć i staniecie się niewidzialne dla ewentualnych Con'ów, jeśli są w pobliżu.

Ziva wyszczerzyła się i już miała nacisnąć przycisk, kiedy jednak, Zarya pacnęła ją w rękę i spojrzała karcąco, na co dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale odpuściła i uśmiechnęła się do swojego strażnika, który w odpowiedzi spojrzał ostro na generała. Gdyby brunetka chciała, już by pewnie pacnęła go w tył głowy. Sides wydawał się nie być szczęśliwy z tego, że idzie na misje bez niego i winił za to Morshower'a.

\- Tylko uważaj, Insekcie – zaczął Sunstreaker, również do nich podchodząc i patrząc z obrzydzeniem na generała, który westchnął na jego spojrzenie – Decepticony to nie my.

\- Och, Sunny. Wiedziałam, że ci zależy – powiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem Ziva, na co on tylko wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Zaryi, która oglądała urządzenie na nadgarstku.

\- Wiesz jak to działa? – dziewczyna nie odrywając wzorku, pokiwała głową – Dobrze, tylko, jeśli zacznie dziwnie pikać, pozbądź się tego jak najszybciej.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Wynalazki Wheeljack'a zwykle kończą się wybuchem – stwierdził kwaśno z grymasem, a oczy Zaryi lekko się wytrzeszczyły – Nie martw się, Mirage będzie was cały czas monitorować, więc jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, da wam znać.

\- Albo skopiecie mu tyłek? – wtrąciła Ziva, stając koło siostry w czasie, kiedy Sunny i Sides wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i po chwili uśmiechnęli się złowieszczo.

\- Żebyś wiedziała – odparli razem, sprawiając, że Ziva wywróciła oczami, a Zarya westchnęła, jednak również posłała im mały uśmiech, przynajmniej zanim podszedł do nich pułkownik Lennox z nieznajomym czerwonowłosym z elektryczno niebieskimi oczami.

\- Ziva, Zarya – kiwnął im na powitanie, na co odpowiedziały równoczesnym „sir", sprawiając, że spojrzał na nie dziwnie – Gotowe?

\- Urodziłam się gotowa – powiedziała młodsza Hale, a Zarya uniosła do góry brew.

\- Serio? Ja to bym stawiała, że urodziłaś się upośledzona umysłowo.

Ziva spojrzała na nią zażenowana, jednak ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała pytająco na tajemniczego chłopaka.

\- To Mirage – przedstawił w końcu, sprawiając, że Sunny i Sides zaśmiali się na minę Hale, która wydawała się mocno blada – A właściwie jego holoform, ale wiecie…

\- Tak, tak, tak, wiemy – przerwała z wielkim uśmiechem blondynka, patrząc znacząco na oszołomioną siostrę – Cześć, Dino. Jestem Zarya – posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech, który on lekko jeszcze zdziwiony, że wiedziała jak się nazywa, odwzajemnił.

\- A piękność obok niej to jej wspaniała bliźniczka – przedstawił Sideswipe, obejmując jej ramię, sprawiając, że dziewczyna wyrwana z transu, zarumieniła się i wystawiła rękę na powitanie.

\- Ziva – powitała się.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, **bella** – wziął ją rękę, jednak zamiast nią potrząsnąć, pocałował jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się czarująco.

Zarya wywróciła oczami i powstrzymała się od zbędnego komentarza, widząc czerwoną twarz siostry. Sunny tylko parsknął, a Sides uśmiechnął się znacząco do Mirage'a, który celowo go zignorował i po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia z hangaru. Morshower i Lennox, którzy oglądali całą scenę westchnęli.

\- Dobra, dziewczyny – William spojrzał na teraz dziwnie promieniującą Zivę i znowu poważną Zaryę – Czas ruszać.

\- Lepiej, żebyście przywieźli je w jednym kawałku – pogroził Sideswipe.

\- Albo staniecie się ofiarami naszych następnych dowcipów – dorzucił śmiertelnie poważnie Sunstreaker.

Morshower i Lennox wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Lennox obejmując obie bliźniczki za ramiona, wyszeptał im do ucha.

\- Wrócicie w jednym kawałku, prawda? – obie tylko się zaśmiały i odeszły, zostawiając go lekko przestraszonego – Nie zrobicie mi tego, co nie? Hej! Dziewczyny…!

* * *

\- Więc… Jaki jest plan? – spytała Zarya, opierając się na swoim miejscu w samolocie i bawiąc się pasami, które asekurowały ją w czasie całego lotu i sprawiały, że czuła się lekko niekomfortowo – Bez obrazy, ale samo zdanie „misja szpiegowska dla rządu" nic nam tak właściwie nie mówi – dodała, patrząc na czerwone Ferrari i opierającego się o nie Mirage'a z małym, łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie – zgodziła się Ziva, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z chłopakiem, który wpatrywał się w nią prawie przez cały czasu, wywołując u niej dziwne uczucie w brzuchu – Teoretycznie nie wiemy nawet, co mamy robić.

\- Spokojnie – zaczął spokojnie Dino – Zmierzamy do Arizony, będziemy po prostu na misji zwiadowczej, bo Optimus i reszta wykryli na swoich radarach dziwne odczyty energonu i nieznajome sygnatury, prawdopodobnie Con'ów.

\- Zakładają, że będą tam Decepticony i wysyłają jednego Autobota z dwójką dziewczyn bez prawie, że żadnego doświadczenia? Sorki, ale trudno mi to uwierzyć.

\- Rząd nie jest naszym największym fanem – dorzuciła Ziva, zgadzając się ze swoją siostrą – Galloway o to zadbał.

\- Cóż, z tego, co mi powiedziano – zaczął Mirage, wpatrując się w nich z dziwnie spokojnym spojrzeniem – jesteście jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Ziva zdolna do włamania się do każdego systemu i ty, jako mechanik i wspaniały wojownik – obie spojrzały na siebie z zadowolonymi z siebie uśmiechami, po czym znowu na niego.

\- Więc, jednak ktoś tam jest i nas lubi, Sunshine – stwierdziła Ziva, wzdychając i przygotowując się psychicznie na złożenia podziękowań tym, co się za nie wstawiał w wyższych sferach – Jestem ciekawa jak długo tak pozostanie.

\- Z miesiąc – odparła w końcu – I nie nazywaj mnie Sunshine – warknęła, sprawiając, ze czerwonowłosy spojrzał na nierozbawiony – Co?

\- Zachowujesz się jak Sunstreaker – stwierdził, po czym zerknął na Zivę – A ty jak Sideswipe. Jesteście jak ich damska wersja.

\- Nie jestem taka jak on! – powiedziała obruszona Zarya, na co Hale prychnęła śmiechem i wywróciła oczami, krzyżując ręce.

\- Nie? Och, błagam – spojrzała przed siebie, specjalnie posyłając jej wielki uśmiech – Jesteś zupełnie jak on. Artystyczna dusza, antyspołeczna, żartowniś…

\- A ty i Sideswipe? – Zarya wypuściła powietrze ze świstem – Obaj jak duże dzieci, zamknięte w ciałach prawie dorosłych. Prawdopodobnie z ADHD.

\- Nie mam ADHD! – powiedziała, krzywiąc się na jej komentarz.

\- Może nie, ale coś przybliżonego – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- I ja mam z tobą współpracować? – westchnęła.

\- W każdym razie – wtrącił się Mirage zanim którakolwiek z nich jeszcze się odezwała – Część waszego ludzkiego rządu wam ufa z jakiś powodów i mocno was cenią.

\- To nowość – stwierdziła Ziva, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Też masz wrażenie, że coś okropnego ma się stać? – spytała Zarya, a jej siostra jej przytaknęła i westchnęła.

\- Nie lubię tych naszych przeczuć, Sunshine – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się i opierając o oparcie swojego siedzenia.

* * *

Kiedy wszyscy trzej wyszli z samolotu, Ziva skrzywiła się i otarła czoło, mrużąc oczy na intensywne światło słoneczna i pot, który z niej spływał. Zerknęła na siostrę, która również wydawała się nie lubić tamtej pogody, jednak jakoś powstrzymywała się od zbędnego komentarza. Mirage za to przetransformował się w swoje Ferrari i widząc ich walkę z upałem, otworzył drzwi z obu stron.

\- Jesteś posłańcem Boga – stwierdziła Ziva, wdrapując się na miejsce kierowcy i wzdychając, kiedy uderzyła ją fala chłodnego powietrza klimatyzacji.

\- Chociaż raz się z nią zgadzam – dodała z małym uśmiechem Zarya ze swojego miejsca, opierając się o szybę i relaksując się w chłodnym powietrzu.

\- Zwykle się nie zgadzacie? – spytał, ruszając naprzód – Sunstreaker i Sideswipe zwykle mają w głowie to samo. Ale właściwie to się nie dziwię, ich więź w końcu nawiązuje to tak zwanego czytania w myślach, u ludzi tak nie ma.

Dziewczyny wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia.

\- Tak, ale Sides i Sunny byli ze sobą od początku – stwierdziła z przekąsem Ziva, a Zarya pokiwała głową, prostując się w swoim fotelu.

\- My poznałyśmy się teoretycznie dopiero w bazie – dorzuciła.

\- Ale jesteście bliźniczkami, prawda? – był zdezorientowany, jednak starał się tego nie pokazywać aż za bardzo, nie chcąc ich jakoś zdenerwować.

\- Zostałyśmy rozdzielone po porodzie – wyjaśniła Ziva.

\- Utrzymywaliśmy kontakt poprzez rozmowy telefoniczne – dodała Zarya.

\- Dlaczego się nie odwiedzałyście? Bliźniczki powinny być razem – powiedział, ale one tylko pokręciły jednocześnie głowami.

\- Spróbuj się odwiedzać, kiedy jesteś w Australii, a twoja siostra jest w Stanach Zjednoczonych – mruknęła blondynka, opierając głowę o dłonie i wyglądając za okno, patrząc na wysokie skały.

\- Diego Garcia jest dla nas czymś w rodzaju prezentu – powiedziała Hale ze smutkiem i żalem w oczach – Później wracamy do siebie i już nigdy się pewnie nie zobaczymy.

\- To jest złe – stwierdził w końcu Mirage, ostro skręcając za jakąś skalą i się zatrzymując, sprawiając, że obie spojrzały na radio zmieszane – Powinniście być razem, nie oddzielne. Taka więź, jaką wydaje się, że macie powinna być pielęgnowana, a nie jeszcze bardziej raniona. U nas na Cybertronie bliźniaki, kiedy byli za długo od siebie, ich Iskry psychicznie bolały.

\- Ból serca, bo nie byli razem? – Zarya spojrzała zaciekawiona i przejechała ręką przez włosy – Brzmi do bani.

\- Miałyśmy to samo – powiedziała cicho Ziva – Nasze serca… To było uczucie jakby ktoś je ściskał.

\- Macie więź?! – spytał zszokowany – Dlaczego nikt o niej nie wie? – zapytał już spokojniej, kiedy zauważył, że obie przestraszone podskoczyły w swoich miejscach.

\- To nie jest temat na misje – powiedziała wymijająco starsza Hale.

\- Macie rację – westchnął – Okay, wysiadajcie, jesteśmy już blisko.

* * *

\- Ziva przestaniesz się kręcić? – syknęła cicho Zarya, patrząc na dwóch przeciwników w dole.

\- Jestem podekscytowana – powiedziała na swoją obronę – Też byś była, jakby w bazie zabraniano ci dotykać jakiejkolwiek broni.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, schylając się, kiedy jeden z Decepticon'ów obrócił się w ich stronę. W tamtej chwili obie modliły się, żeby urządzenie maskujące od Wheeljack'a na serio działało, bo jakoś im się nie uśmiechało ginąc na ich pierwszej poważnej misji.

.: **Morshower do Lightning Twins, słyszycie mnie?** :.

Ziva niemal podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała głos Morshower'a w swoim uchu, zupełnie zapominając o słuchawkach, które dostały od generała jeszcze w bazie.

.: **Lightning Twins do Morshower'a, głośno i wyraźnie** :.

Zarya posłała jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co ona pokazała jej język i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, sprawiając, że wywróciła oczami.

.: **Gdzie Mirage? Nie możemy się z nim skontaktować** :.

Obie na siebie spojrzały, po czym w dół, krzywiąc się.

\- Co mamy mu powiedzieć? – wyszeptała, ale Zarya tylko wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na jednego z Decepticon'ów.

.: **Tak jakby zgubiliśmy go po drodze** :.

Nastała cisza, na którą Ziva zaczęła się martwić. Okay, nie powinni się rozdzielać, tego była pewna na samym początku, nawet, jeśli nikt jej nie słuchał. Jednak Mirage uparł się, że sprawdzi inną część kanionu i tym sposobem zostały same z dwoma wrogami w opuszczonym magazynie. Skąd się tam wziął, nie wiedziała, ale wolała się nie pytać. W każdym razie, nie wiedziały gdzie on jest. Najprawdopodobniej albo z kimś walczy i o tym nie wiedzą, albo po prostu wyłączył słuchawkę. W końcu, jako szpieg nic nie powinno go rozpraszać. Ziva mocno protestowała, mówiąc, że lepiej jak zostaną razem, ale stanowczo odmówił, mówiąc, że misja przychodzi pierwsza. Och, Sides go zabije, tego była pewna na sto procent.

.: **Jak to zgubiliście?!** :.

Tym razem to był głos William'a, na który obie skrzywiły się i westchnęły ciężko.

.: **Rozdzieliliśmy się po drodze. Powiedział, że musi sprawdzić drugą cześć kanionu. Później nie mogłyśmy się z nim skontaktować i wpadłyśmy na takich…ech…** :.

Ziva skrzywiła się mocno, wiedząc, że jeśli gdzieś w pobliżu są ich strażnicy, rozpęta się piekło.

.: **Wpadliście na Cony? Nic wam nie jest? Potrzebujecie wsparcia?** :.

Hale spojrzała na siostrę, ale ona tylko potrzasnęła głową.

.: **Nie. Damy sobie radę. Hide i Ratch pokazali nam parę ruchów. Bardziej martwimy się o Mirage'a** :.

\- Chyba ty, nie ja – mruknęła cicho skupiona Zarya, wyciągając swoją broń i celując w oko przeciwnika – Powiedz im, żeby się znaleźli Dino, a nam niech zostawią resztę.

\- Jesteś pewna? Nie mieliśmy jeszcze do czynienia z kimś takim jak oni – zaniepokoiła się Ziva, ale blondynka tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Nic nam nie będzie. Mam plan.

\- Nie zamierzasz im powiedzieć tego planu, prawda?

\- Myślisz, że pozwolą nam wejść na statek wroga bez żadnych zbędnych rozkazów? – Ziva westchnęła ciężko – No właśnie. Każ im zabrać stąd Mirage'a.

\- Dobra – poddała się.

.: **Zabierzcie Dino z Arizony. Coś znalazłyśmy** :.

\- Tak właściwie, to, po co pakujemy się w to bagno? – spytała Ziva, patrząc na nią dziwnie – Mieliśmy tu tylko sprawdzić obecność energonu, nie bawić się w kotka i myszkę z Con'ami – syknęła na nią, ale ona tylko machnęła na nią ręką.

\- Mają jednego z Autobot'ów – stwierdziła.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wywnioskowałam z ich rozmowy – odparła wolno – Jeśli im powiemy, to zanim go lub ją uratują potrwają wieki.

\- Będziemy tego żałować – powiedziała do niej, ale wyciągnęła własną broń i wycelowała w drugiego Decepticon'a, natychmiast dziękując, za godzinę gadania Ironhide'a o poprawnym celowaniu we wroga – Będziemy tego cholernie żałować. Sideswipe mnie zabije, a Morshower przyłączy się do niego z RADOŚCIĄ – warknęła.

\- Nie zapominajmy o Lennox'ie i Epps'ie – skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

.: **Co? Co wy robicie?! Temple, Hale wycofać się. To rozkaz!** :.

.: **Jeszcze nam podziękujesz** :.

Z tym zdaniem Zarya i Ziva wystrzeliły.

* * *

Morshower przejechał ręka po twarzy i wściekły trzasnął nią w najbliższy stół, patrząc na Lennox'a, który zrezygnowany opadł na krzesło, chowając głowę w dłonicach. Wiedział, że był to zły pomysł. Po prostu to czuł. Ale dlaczego obie postanowiły mu się przeciwstawić? Oczywiście, nigdy nie lubiły słuchać innych, ale Zarya nie zignorowałaby jego rozkazy od tak. I do tego Mirage. Przecież miał z nimi zostać. Był za nie odpowiedzialny.

\- Co się dzieje? Jakiś problem? – do pomieszczenia wpadł Optimus z surowym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc na pułkownika i generała – Mirage przed chwilą się z nami skontaktował. Gdzie panny Hale?

\- Nie wiemy – stwierdził cierpko Lennox, podnosząc na niego wzrok – Podobno rozdzieliły się z Mirage'em.

\- Co jest całkowicie wbrew rozkazom – powiedział ostro Morshower, piorunując dowódcę wzrokiem – Mieli trzymać się razem. A tymczasem twój żołnierz zostawił je i teraz obie prawdopodobnie wpakują się w jakieś kłopoty, z których będziemy musieli je wyciągać.

\- Mirage powiadomił nas o tym, co się stało – westchnął ciężko Prime – Zaatakował go jeden z głównych wojowników Decepticon'ów. Został uszkodzony i nie miał jak wrócić do dziewcząt – wyjaśnił.

\- W każdym razie – westchnął William – Trzeba go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

\- Oddział jest już w drodze – powiedział po chwili Morshower i usiadł na biurku – Miejmy nadzieję, że nic im nie będzie i wiedzą, co robią – westchnął.

\- Z całym szacunkiem generale – odezwał się Optimus z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy i pewnością w głosie – Z tego, co mi powiedziano, siostry Hale są dobrze wyszkolone i mają naprawdę bystre umysły. Na pewno dadzą sobie radę.

\- Wiemy to – powiedział William – Ale to nadal dzieci.

\- Może na zewnątrz – wyrwało się Morshower'owi – Ale w środku są całkowicie dorosłe. Zarya widziała w swoim życiu wiele jak na swój wiek, jest silna emocjonalnie i psychicznie. Ziva może i zachowuje się jak pięciolatka, ale z pewnością kiedy przychodzi co do czego, wie jak tego użyć na swoją przewagę. Nie zapominajmy też ich innych zdolnościach i talentach.

\- Razem tworzą drużynę – przyznał Prime – Ale oddzielnie są mocno osłabione. Zasługa bycia bliźniczkami.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze? – spytał pułkownik – Sides i Sunstreaker i tak zapewnią nam piekło za to, że ich nie upilnowaliśmy. Boję się nawet myśleć co zrobią Mirage'owi.

\- Zapewniam was, że jesteście całkowicie bezpieczni tak długo jak Sunstreaker i Sideswipe nie wiedzą o tym, co się tutaj dzieje.

\- Zaraz, nie zamierasz ich o tym poinformować? – spytał Morshower wyraźnie zaskoczony – Przecież są ich strażnikami, to ich prawo.

\- Jeśli się dowiedzą, będą rozproszeni i agresywni – stwierdził Optimus – Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli będą żyć na razie w niewiedzy.

\- Co masz na myśli „bezpieczniej"? – spytał lekko zaciekawiony Will.

\- Obaj mają wbudowany tak zwany tryb gladiatora. Głównie dlatego, że dawniej na Cybertronie byli gladiatorami, walczącymi żeby przeżyć. Byli całkiem sławni także z tego, że kiedy byli mocno zezłoszczeni, ten tryb się sam włączał i wpadali w czystą furię. Niekiedy kończyło się to śmiercią.

\- Złe oprogramowanie – stwierdził po chwili Lennox, patrząc na Morshower'a, który tylko westchnął – Ratchet nie może nic z tym zrobić?

\- Niestety – odparł widocznie z żalem – Musiałby przeformatować ich cały procesor, sprawiając, że nawet jeśli by mu się udało, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker nie byliby tacy sami. Sami mówili, że bez tego nie byli by sobą.

\- Czyli utknęli z tym? – Optimus pokiwał smutno głową – Rany, nie miąłem pojęcia. Zwykle wydają się być tacy…

\- Są dla nas zagadką – stwierdził mężczyzna – W swoim czasie powiemy im o Zivie i Zaryi, ale dopiero kiedy dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

\- Z tym mogę się zgodzić – poddał się generał.

* * *

\- Następnym razem, kiedy cię posłucham, sprawdzę czy na pewno masz jakiś plan – warknęła do siostry Ziva, szarpiąc się w uścisku robota, który wpatrywał się w nią swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami.

\- Spokojnie, nic nam nie będzie – zapewniła, chociaż głos lekko jej zadrżał, kiedy Decepticon, który ją trzymał warknął na nią i zacieśnił swój uścisk i sprawił, że bardzo trudno było jej oddychać.

\- Mów, Insekcie – zaczął, z jego ust ściekała jakaś dziwna ciecz – Po co tutaj jesteście?

\- N-nie m-m-mogę oddy-dychać! – wysapała wściekle, starają się uwolnić.

\- Oddychanie jest zbyteczne – stwierdził, a ona wytrzeszczyła oczy i skrzywiła się mocno, czując jak brakuje jej powietrza.

\- Nie dla…dla ludzi – wykrztusiła, czując jak cała jej klatka piersiowa jakby była w ogniu – P-proszę…

Decepticon wywrócił oczami i rozluźnił lekko uścisk, wystarczająco, żeby dziewczyna mogła nabrać powietrza, mrucząc coś o „bezużytecznych, obślizgłych ludziach". W pewnej chwili, jego charakter lekko przypomniał jej o Sunny'm i jego niechęci do jej rasy.

\- Zabierzemy was do Starscream'a – stwierdził Con, trzymający Zivę – Może wtedy będziecie skore do rozmowy – prychnął okrutnym śmiechem.

\- Wątpię – stwierdziła z niesmakiem brunetka – Jeśli będzie tak brzydki jak wy, to spasuję – Zarya prychnęła.

\- Ignoranckie kreatury – mruknął, zanim przetransformował się w swój pojazd i odleciał razem z Zivą w środku.

To samo zrobił Decepticon, trzymający Zaryę, jednak ona mocno się skrzywiła. Całkowicie nie przemyślała tego planu.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli na statek, obie zostały wrzucone do jednej z cel. Ziva niestety została rzucona prosto na ścianę, sprawiając, że jęknęła z bólu i chwyciła się za brzuch. Zarya natychmiast do niej podbiegła i obróciła na plecy, również krzywiąc się na jej cierpienie, które jakby przeszyło jej ciało tak samo jak jej.

\- Dasz radę wstać? – spytała, a brunetka pokiwała wolno głową z jej pomocą stając na nogi i opierając się o nią – Okay, chodź. Wydaje mi się, że widziałam coś białego w kącie naszej celi – stwierdziła wlekąc ją ze sobą do końca pomieszczenia.

Ziva kilka razy syknęła, ale szła dumnie u jej boku, przynajmniej dopóki nie dotarły do celu. Wtedy szybko usiadła na nodze nieprzytomnego jak się okazało robota i odetchnęła lekko z ulgi. Teraz jednak żałowała, że pozwoliły się tak łatwo złapać. Nie miały nawet tych czadowych słuchawek, a bransoletki z urządzeniami maskującymi odmawiały im posłuszeństwa. Życiem ich po prostu nienawidziło.

\- Jest nienaruszony – stwierdziła Zarya, siedząc na jego ramieniu i majstrując coś w jego kablach – Tylko w śpiączce. Dziwne.

\- Taa – mruknęła – Fascynujące zjawisko.

\- Możesz połączyć się z bazą poprzez jego łącze komunikacyjne? – spytała po chwili, a Ziva zmarszczyła na chwilę czoło, po czym pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała, po czym widząc jej wzrok, nagle ją tknęło – Aara, okay. Dobra, mogę to zrobić.

\- Ok, czeka nas trochę roboty – stwierdziła do siebie Zarya, patrząc jak Ziva robi coś w panelu z tyłu Autobota.

* * *

\- Hej, co ty robisz!? – warknęła na Decepticon'a Zarya, kiedy podniósł je z ziemi i zamknął w swojej ręce – Wypuść nas! – krzyknęła na niego, jedna on celowo ją zignorował i tylko szedł dalej.

Ziva z każdym ruchem, krzywiła się jeszcze bardziej. Ból w żebrach był nie do zniesienia i najgorsze było to, że Zarya także go odczuwała. Ponadto ona sama miała poobijaną klatkę piersiowa, po tym jak jeden z robotów ją ścisnął. Blondynka spojrzała bezsilnie na siostrę u skuliła się w sobie, czekając na to, co ma się stać.

Po chwili Decepticon otworzył swoją dłoń i ukazał jej się okropny widok. Mianowicie olbrzymie dorito zagłady. Ziva parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jego ciało, nie mogą się powstrzymać.

\- To są te insekty, co was zaatakowały? – Starscream prychnął – Zupełnie bezużyteczne – podniósł obie w swoje ręce i zaczął oglądać, w czasie, kiedy obie zaczęły się szarpać.

\- Mów za siebie, ty przestarzały Dorito! – warknęła w odpowiedzi Ziva.

\- Ugh, nie jestem jak jakieś ohydne ludzkie jedzenie.

\- Ale ohydny jesteś tak czy siak – stwierdziła Zarya, na co Screamer spojrzał na nią groźnie i rzucił nimi ścianę.

\- Zabierz mi je z oczu. Niech zgniją w celi razem z tym głupim Autoszumowiną – powiedział z odrazą i odszedł.

Blondynka jęknęła z bólu, trzymając się za bok, gdzie najbardziej oberwała. Potem zerknęła na Zive, której udało się uniknąć za wielkiego uderzenia. Stanęła koło niej i pomogła jej wstać, nawet jeśli jej żebra nadal jej dokuczały.

\- Zaczynam rozumieć pojęcie „co złe to brzydkie" mojej matki – stwierdziła kwaśno, kiedy Zarya oparła się o jej ramie.

\- Ugh, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mam ochotę zamienić go na części zamienne.

* * *

 **A/N:** _...Nie planowałam tego. Serio. To miało się wydarzyć dopiero kilka rozdziałów później.  
Jak myślicie, którego Autobota znalazły na Nemesis? Przyznam, że pomysł z nim wyskoczył dopiero w trakcie pisania i wcale nie powinno go tutaj być.  
 **Artemis** : Miło mi to słyszeć. Co do matki Zivy (i Zaryi, mimo, że sama tego nie przyznaje), ma w sobie kilka zasad którymi podąża. Jeszcze będzie wyjaśnione dlaczego uważa bliźniczki za przekleństwo, zobaczysz :D Literówki są najgorsze. Serio. Nienawidzę ich. _


	11. Of Missing Autobot And Protecting

_„Getting over a painful experience is much like crossing monkey bars. You have to let go at some point in order to move forward."_

 _-Clive S. Lewis_

Mirage siedział z zawieszoną głową, dopóki Optimus nie wszedł do hangaru i nie posłał mu zawiedzionego spojrzenia. Zaraz za nim wlekli się niespokojnie Sideswipe i Sunstreaker, nadal nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Spojrzeli zdezorientowani na szpiega, ich wzrok stwardniał i przeszył Mirage'a, jakby by czymś w rodzaju sztyletu.

\- Mirage – zaczął Prime – Myślę, że powinieneś odpowiedzieć nam dokładnie, co się stało – powiedział, a Autobot biorąc głęboki wdech, spojrzał na niego odważnie.

\- Sir, wiem, że nie powinienem zostawiać **ragazze Hale** – Sideswipe spojrzał na niego ostro, zaciskając ręce – Ale Zarya powiedziała, że lepiej, jeśli się rozdzielimy i sprawdzę skąd dochodziła sygnatura Con'ów.

\- Więc postanowiłeś po prostu je zostawić? Dobrze wiesz, że żadna z nich nie jest żołnierzem – warknął Sunstreaker, jednak Optimus karcąc go wzrokiem sprawił, że zamilkł, mimo to furia nadal wypełniała jego oczy.

\- Rząd ma o tym inne zdanie – stwierdził cierpko, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na swojego dowózce – Sir, niech mi pan wybaczy, ale Dyrektor Galloway potwierdził, że jeśli jedna z nich zapragnie sama się sprawdzić, to mam usunąć się z drogi.

Tym razem wszyscy zamarzli w miejscu.

\- Zabije go – wymamrotał pod nosem Sideswipe.

* * *

Zarya siedziała w ciemnej celi, wiedząc, że siedzi tam już drugi dzień. Próbowała ignorować okropne uczucie strachu, jakie niemal otaczało jej umysł, jednak nie potrafiła. Ziva została zabrana przez Decepticony kilka minut temu, ale dla Zaryi wyglądało to jak niemal godziny. Niepewność wdarła się do niej jak niegdyś panika.

I wtedy wszystko się zatrzymało.

Nie była już niepewna, nie było wokół niej tylko strachu, ale uczucie czystego terroru. Oczy dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły się i chwyciła się z głowę na tak intensywne uczucie, które zdawało się miażdżyć jej czaszkę. Upadła na kolana, koło nieznanego Autobota, ciężko oddychając. Nagle zacisnęła usta, czując jak szok przechodzi przez jej ciało. Nie mogła nawet powstrzymać się od krzyku, jaki wydobył się z niej, kiedy nagle całe jej ciało jakby zostało porażone prądem. Nie małym napięciem, o nie. Tym samym napięciem, jakiego używali na niej w przeszłości. Jęcząc z bólu i wijąc się na podłodze, pokręciła przerażona do siebie głową, wiedząc, co w tamtej chwili działo się z jej siostrą.

Nie, nie, nie, myślała w kółko. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze trochę i będzie po niej, czuła to w kościach. Jeden stopień więcej i jej ciało tego nie wytrzyma, to był prąd pod takim napięciem, że jeszcze chwila i jej serce tego nie zniesie i zatrzyma się.

Zarya poczuła jak po jej ciele przebiega dreszcz i ostatkiem sił, podniosła się na drżących nogach z ziemi. Nie pozwoli, żeby kolejna osoba, na której jej zależy zginęła. O nie! Ziva nie była GiGi. Nie zginie. Nie może. Gdyby tak się stało, zginęłaby przez nią. To ona wciągnęła ją na statek zamiast wezwać wsparcie i dać Autobotom się z tym uporać. Mogły wrócić bezpiecznie do bazy, ale nie. Po przecież musiała udowodnić, że same także mogły dać sobie radę. Ale kogo ona oszukiwała. To byli kosmici, istoty, z którymi nie wygra się ciętymi ripostami, nieważne jak bardzo by się starało.

Hale warknęła na kolejną falę bólu i kolejny wstrząs. Ze łzami w oczach, wspięła się na ramie białego robota i w myślach gorączkowo zaczęła się zastanawiać, o czym mówił jej Ratchet. Przecież uczył ją, że każdy z nich ma coś w rodzaju przycisku w razie tak zwanej śpiączki. Ale gdzie on był?

Ramię? Nie, na pewno nie.

Noga? Za oczywiste.

Tors? Raczej nie.

Hełm… Tak! No przecież. Procesor znajdował się w hełmie, czyli ich głowie. Centrum dowodzenia, miejsce gdzie wszystko się odbywało.

Blondynka siłą woli, czując jak dopada ją zmęczenie, odszukała włącznik i wcisnęła go, od razu widząc, że oczy robota powoli się włączyły. Gdyby miała siłę, odetchnęłaby z ulgi. Ale zamiast tego, puknęła go słabo w ramie, mając nadzieje, że ją zauważy.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał, ale ona tylko pokręciła desperacko głową.

\- Błagam, wiem kim jesteś. Czym jesteś, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, obiecuje – zaczęła błagać nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy – Moja bliźniczka, Ziva. Musisz jej pomóc.

Robot patrzył na nią dziwnie zmieszany, nie bardzo ją rozumiejąc, ale widząc jej zmęczenie i pot, który z niej spływał, zdecydował, że nie może jej tutaj zostawić. Ani jej rodziny. Na Cybertronie nie zostawiano się towarzyszy. Po za tym, ta istota wiedziała, czym był, czyli kolejny powód żeby ją uratować. Powoli wspomnienia do niego wracały. Rozbicie się na ziemi, porwanie przez Decepticony, zamknięcie się systemu. Był na Nemezis.

\- Gdzie jest twoja siostra? – spytał spokojnie, ale Zarya, mimo, że czuła jakby ciężar z jej ramion został zrzucony, nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć.

Kolejny szok przeszedł przez jej ciało, niemal zwalając ją z nóg.

\- Błagam…Znajdź ją… - z tymi słowami, świat stał się czarny.

* * *

Ziva powoli obudziła się po tym jak zemdlała i z jęknięciem spróbowała usiąść. Niestety przeszyła ją fala bólu, sprawiając, że niemal krzyknęła na jej intensywność. Dotknęła najbardziej bolącego miejsca z całego ciała, tuż nad jej podbrzuszem i syknęła. Porazili ją prądem. Co za…

Ziva nie dokończyła nawet myśli, kiedy rozejrzała się po terenie, w którym się znajdowała. Nie była na statku. Była na jakiejś ziemi, przykryta…kurtką Zaryi? Jak to wydostali się? Jak? Kiedy? Zmieszana zaczęła obracać się, aż w końcu natknęła się na swoją siostrę, śpiącą u boku białego robota. Zaraz, czy on nie był nieaktywny?, pomyślała jeszcze bardziej skołowana.

\- Hej! – zawołała na niego cicho, nie chcąc obudzić Zaryi, która tylko wymamrotała coś pod nosem – Co się stało? Jak się nazywasz? – z jękiem wstała i na chwiejnych nogach do niego podeszła.

\- Powinnaś odpoczywać – powiedział stanowczo, ale ona tylko spiorunowała go wzrokiem – Twojej bliźniczce nic nie jest. Zemdlała kilka waszych ziemskich godzin temu – wyjaśnił, widząc jej niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała w końcu, siadając na jednym z pni i patrząc na ogień, zastanawiając się ja go rozpalił – Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałam, byłeś w śpiączce i musiałam cię naprawiać.

Jego oczy na chwile się zamgliły, Ziva zorientowała się, że pewnie szuka znaczenia jednego ze słów, jakich użyła.

\- Prowl – oznajmił tym samym spokojnym głosem, który wydawał się dziewczynie o wiele za oficjalny.

\- Heh, gadasz jak policja. Tak profesjonalnie i w ogóle – zaśmiała się słabo, czując jak jej powieki robią się ciężkie.

\- Byłem taktykiem i zastępcą Optimus'a Prime'a. Zgaduję, że tutaj na Ziemi to coś podobnego – wyznał trochę niepewnie, a ona westchnęła, czując, że on to by się z Zaryą dogadał doskonale.

\- Hej, kontaktowałeś się z nim może? – spytała nagle.

\- Niestety nie, mój link komunikacyjny został uszkodzony w trackie lądowania – powiedział, a ona podskoczyła w miejscu i stanęła koło siostry, zastanawiając się, czy powinna ją w takim razie obudzić.

\- Mogę go naprawić. Znam Optimus'a, znajdą nas w oka mgnieniu – powiedziała mu w czasie, kiedy lekko szturchnęła swoją bliźniaczkę, która jęknęła i objęła się ramionami, po czym leniwie otworzyła oczy, które od razu rozszerzyły się na jej widok.

\- Ziva? – spytała, jakby nie wierzyła własnym oczom.

Dziewczyna spojrzała zdziwiona na jej zaczerwienione oczy, ale niczego nie powiedziała.

\- Słuchaj, możemy skontaktować się z bazą, tylko musimy naprawić link, okay?

Zarya, mimo, że jeszcze nieskupiona i jakaś cicha, kiwnęła głową, wstając i niemal potykając się o własne nogi, zszokowana własnym zachowaniem. Mimo to dotarła do Prowl'a, a on widząc jej jeszcze zmęczone oczy, podniósł ją do swojego ramiona i posadził tam z wahaniem.

Minęła chwila, z dwa kwadranse, ale Zarya w końcu westchnęła i pokiwała głową na Autobota.

\- Zrobione. Daj na głośnik, żebyśmy też mogli ich słyszeć.

Prowl skinął głową powoli.

.: **Prowl do Prime'a, słyszysz mnie?** :.

Minęła chwila, ale wtedy wszyscy trzej usłyszeli znany głos dowódcy Autobotów.

.: **Tutaj Prime, jaki jest twój status?** :.

.: **Systemy sprawne, jednak po drodze spotkałem dwie ludzkie istoty** :.

\- Ziva i Zarya Hale – przedstawiły się szybko, kiedy Optimus zapytał jak się nazywają.

.: **Ziva i Zarya Hale. Obie uszkodzone, możliwe, że poważnie. Nie mogę powiedzieć dokładnie, moje skanery nie są w pełni sprawne. Uciekliśmy z Nemezis dzięki temu, że udało im się mnie zbudzić. Zawdzięczam im swoje życie** :.

.: **Czy Ziva i Zarya są gdzieś w pobliżu?** :.

.: **Aktualnie słuchają naszej rozmowy** :.

.: **Dobrze. W takim razie, niech wiedzą, że jak tylko wrócą do bazy, czeka ich kara za zignorowanie rozkazów. Za kilka godzin transport powinien dotrzeć do waszej lokalizacji. Do tego czasu, stary przyjacielu, zajmij się proszę ludźmi** :.

.: **Przyjąłem, sir** :.

Prowl spojrzał na zirytowaną Zivę, o czym na Zaryę, która siedziała cicho na swoim miejscu z ramienia Autobota.

\- Uratowaliśmy jednego z nich i jeszcze chcą nas ukarać – mruknęła do siebie – Powinni nam dziękować.

\- Rozkazy są po to, by za nimi podążać – powiedział łagodnie, ale one wywróciły oczami – Nie zawsze są właściwe, ale ignorowanie ich, to oznaka barku szacunku do tego, który je zlecił.

To zamknęło Zivę. Jeśli tak o tym pomyśleć, to nawet ma racje, pomyślała i westchnęła.

* * *

\- Pułkowniku? – Optimus ukląkł, żeby móc się z nim lepiej porozumieć i spojrzał na jego zmęczoną twarz, zupełnie jakby nie spał w nocy – Znaleźliśmy panny Hale, są razem z moim taktykiem i zastępcą Prowl'em.

To sprawiło, że William potknął się i niemal upadł, patrząc na Autobota z nadzieją w oczach i natychmiast jego twarz ozdobił uśmiech.

\- Epps! – zawołał, a ciemnoskóry obok samolotu, zmarszczył czoło – Zmiana planów!

\- Są aktualnie na północ od ich poprzedniej pozycji – powiedział Opimus spokojnie.

\- Wracamy do Arizony. Zbieraj zespół! – zawołał jeszcze raz, tym razem całkowicie radośnie – Ej, ale nie dostaliśmy od niego żadnego sygnału. Co Prowl robi na Ziemi?

\- Najwyraźniej porwali go, kiedy tutaj wylądował. Panny Hale naprawiły większość usterek i razem uciekli. Chociaż obie z prawdopodobnymi obrażeniami.

\- Rany… - jego twarz pobladła – Ale nic im nie jest, prawda? Cokolwiek się stanie nie umrą. Hatchet im pomoże, nie?

\- Spokojnie, pułkowniku. Zapewniam, że obie będą otoczone specjalną opieką.

\- Dobrze, bo jak nie, to skopię wam tyłki – pogroził odchodząc od niego, w czasie, kiedy lider zaśmiał się do siebie cicho i westchnął.

\- W to nie wątpię, pułkowniku.

Zarya tępo wpatrywała się w podłogę samolotu, na który dostała się razem z Prowl'em i Zivą godzinę temu. Z tego, co jej było wiadomo mieli dolecieć na Diego Garcia dopiero jutro. Dlaczego? Tego nie wiedziała i szczerze, to nawet wolała się nie wysilać i po prostu odpocząć.

Ziva siedziała koło niej, cicha i niespokojna. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że otarły się o śmierć i mocno ją to zaniepokoiło. Czuła się zmęczona, jej całe ciało bolało jakby było poparzone i nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że jak wrócą od razu będą musiały zgłosić się do Ratchet'a. Na tę myśl, panika wdarła się do jej umysłu. Będzie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, czego chcieli, co jej zrobili. Nie. Nie była gotowa, nie chciała jeszcze o tym opowiadać. Jej umysł był jeszcze za bardzo zszokowany tym wszystkim.

Jej siostra podniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na nią zmartwionymi oczami. To był ten moment, w którym mimo wszystko pozwoliła okazać jej jakiekolwiek emocje. Szybko jednak otrzeźwiała i przyjęła kamienną maskę, mimo to jej oczy nadal miały w sobie tę iskrę niepokoju. Zupełnie jakby wiedziała, o czym myśli Ziva, Zarya położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, posyłając jej uśmiech.

I natychmiastowo Ziva wiedziała, że Zarya nie pozwoli im się nawet do niej zbliżyć. Rozluźniła się lekko i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, na co ona odpowiedziała nieznacznym skinięciem głowy.

\- Komunikujecie się za pomocą myśli? – spytał Epps siedzący naprzeciwko nich i przypatrujący się im od dłuższego czasu, wiedząc, że coś było nie tak – Jak…telepatycznie? Jesteście połączone?

Ziva nie miała siły się zaśmiać, jedynie wydusiła z siebie słaby uśmiech. Zarya tylko spiorunowała go dyskretnie wzrokiem, kręcąc głową. Nie zaprzeczyła, bo wiedziała, że i tak kiedyś się dowie prawdy. W końcu Mirage już wie. Mieli pogadać o więzi po misji.

\- Na pewno nic wam nie jest? – zaniepokoił się ich ciszą.

Jeśli coś im jest, a on nic z tym nie zrobił, Will własnoręcznie powiesi go za tyłek do sufitu. Tego był pewien. Zarya nawet ze swoja niechęcią do rozmowy, nigdy nie zachowywała się tak obco. Ziva także, jej energiczna strona jakby w tamtej chwili wygasła.

\- Dziewczyny, przerażacie mnie – stwierdził Robert.

Ziva spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, krzywiąc się lekko. Czuła się jakby przebiegła maraton z dwa razy i jeszcze spędziła trzy godziny na myciu Autobotów. Była słaba, zmęczona tym, co się stało dzisiaj z Decepticon'ami. Na myśl o nich, wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nie masz czasem czegoś do jedzenia? – spytała słabym, niemal zachrypniętym głosem, sprawiając, że ciemnoskóry szybko sięgnął do plecaka, który miał zawieszony na ramieniu i wyjął dwa duże batoniki razem z butelką wody.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała, podając jeden batonik siostrze, która wzięła go i od razu otworzyła, Ziva poszła za jej śladem minutę później.

\- Ominęło nas coś? – spytała Zarya szeptem, ale Epps zaśmiał się tylko i pokręcił głową.

\- Po za wkurzonym Generałem i Lennox'em oraz Sides'em i Sunny'm? – spytał żartobliwie, a obie na wzmiankę o swoich opiekunach, podniosły zdziwione głowy – Nie myślałyście chyba, że by się wami nie przejęli, co nie?

Odwróciły zawstydzone głowami. W głębi wiedziały, że może trochę im zależy, ale dlatego, że byli ich obowiązkiem. Morshower miał dość ich dowcipów, Lennox nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować i doprowadzało go to czasami do szału, nawet, jeśli tego nie okazywał. A ich strażnicy? Przecież dobrze wiedziały, że za miesiąc i tak ich tam nie będzie, a oni o nich zapomną. Nawet Ziva zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

\- O nie. Wy na tak na serio? – spytał ze zranioną miną – Nawet Hatchet się wami przejął. Jesteście jak córki dla Will'a, Sides i Sunny też się do was przywiązali, cholera nawet ja was kocham jak siostry!

Zbyt oszołomione tym oświadczeniem, bliźniaczki spojrzały na siebie. Świadomość, że komuś tam zależy sprawiła, że ich serce jakoś dziwnie zabiło. Ciepło jakby przeszło przez całe ich ciało, nawet mimo obolałego stanu młodszej Hale.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała nieśmiało Zarya.

Oczy Epps'a jeszcze bardziej złagodniały.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie – potwierdził stanowczo.

Zarya zawahała się najpierw, ale w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech.

\- Ziva nie odpowie na żadne pytania – oświadczyła nagle, jej ton głosu zmienił się w bardziej zimny, jakby chcąc zapomnieć o tym jak wcześniej brzmiała – Ja też nie.

Epps patrzył na nie chwilę, po czym pokiwał niechętnie głową.

\- Zadbam o to, żeby zostawili was w spokoju.

Obie spojrzały na niego wdzięcznie, po czym zamknęły oczy.

* * *

Zarya wstała pierwsza, kiedy wylądowali następnego dnia na wyspie. Wyciągnęła ramie do siostry i pomogła jej wstać, kiedy Ziva prawie wywróciła się na nogach jakby z waty. Posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech i razem z nią zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Zaraz obok nich szedł Epps, a jeszcze dalej szedł Prowl.

Robert starał się nie być za blisko dziewczyn, ale w tym samym czasie, trzymał na nie oko, w razie gdyby któraś z nich zasłabła. Nie był lekarzem, ale był pewien, że nie powinny się tyle wysilać. Nie wiedział, co się stało, jedynie zastępca Optimus'a i sam Prime wiedzieli, ale z tego, co zobaczył na Zivie, wywnioskował, że ją torturowali. Jedne, co go zdziwiło to, to, że Zarya, mimo, że nie była tak wykończona jak jej siostra, to nadal wyglądało na to, że coś poważnego stało się na statku Decepticon'ów. Jej oczy były przekrwione, jakby długo płakała, a twarz wykrzywiał grymas.

Kiedy doszli do hangaru, zostali przywitani widokiem Optimus'a, holofromu Ratchet'a, William'a oraz Sides'a i Sunny'ego. W tle zobaczył także Mirage'a, który wyglądał jakby zrobił coś niewybaczalnego i Epps był pewien, że czuł się winny jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył, że Zarya niemal wlecze Zivę. Kiedy jednak zatrzymali się przed nimi, a Ratchet ruszył, żeby dotrzeć do dziewczyn, Zarya cofnęła się i ostrzegawczo na niego warknęła, trzymając swoją siostrę jeszcze bliżej.

\- Cofnij się – wysyczała, kierując się instynktem.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się blado, patrząc na nią niepewnie. Czuła jej niepokój, ale także samolubność. Nie mogła się powstrzymać jak czuć się dobrze i bezpiecznie koło niej. Wiedziała, że jej siostra nie pozwoli im jej skrzywdzić. Jednak wiedziała także, że była potraktowana prądem pod wysokim napięciem. Możliwe, że miała poważne obrażenia.

\- Prowl, stary przyjacielu – powitał Optimus w trakcie, kiedy Sides i Sunny skrzywili się i zwrócili wzrok na swoje podopieczne – Witaj z powrotem.

\- Prime – kiwnął mu na powitanie, stając koło niego.

Po tym cała uwaga skupiła się na bliźniaczkach. Blondynka nie chciała dopuścić Ratchet'a do swojej siostry, czując, że jest dla niej zagrożeniem. Niemal ją straciła, czuła jak jej ciało nie wytrzymuje tego, co się działo. Nie zamierzała spuścić z niej teraz wzroku, nie ufała tym, co wokół niej byli.

\- Zarya, jesteś ranna – starał się ją przekonać, wyciągając dłonie do góry jakby żeby pokazać jej, że nie jest zagrożeniem – Pozwól…

\- Nie jestem ranna! – warknęła – Nic mi nie jest.

Epps odchrząknął niezręcznie i spojrzał na Lennox'a, który patrzył na tą scenę zdezorientowany, tak samo jak Sunstreaker i Sideswipe, którzy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Optimus zmył się z Prowl'em, pewnie żeby dokończyć ważniejsze sprawy w jego biurze, a Ratchet wydawał się być zaskoczony stanowczością swojej asystentki.

\- Radziłbym ci się odsunąć – stwierdził kwaśno – Zarya i Ziva nie zamierzają odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania w najbliższym czasie.

\- To zrozumiałe – stwierdził sarkastycznie Ratchet – Ale mam obowiązek się nimi zająć. Pójdzie ze mną dobrowolnie albo zaciągnę ją tam siłą.

Zaalarmowana dziewczyna syknęła na niego i jeszcze bardziej się odsunęła, opiekuńczo zaciskając uścisk i patrząc na niego groźnie, jakby w obietnicy, że jeśli zbliży się o jeszcze jeden krok, zabije go na miejscu.

\- Nie widzisz, że pomagasz? – Sunstreaker spojrzał na niego ostro, po czym aktywował swój holoform, zmieniając się w swoją formę Lamborghini i podchodząc do niego – Nie ufa ci. Widzi cię, jako zagrożenie dla swojego rodzeństwa.

\- To, co mam zrobić?! – spytał, a Sunny wywrócił oczami, patrząc na Zaryę, która zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale musisz pozwolić Hatchet'owi pracować – powiedział, a ona wydała z siebie jakiś dziwny pomruk – Jesteś ra…

\- Nie jestem! – powiedziała – Ziva jest – dodała ciszej.

\- Niemożliwe. Mój skan wykazuje, że masz miejscowe poparzenia na brzuchu i w jego okolicach – powiedział Ratchet.

\- Nie są moje – stwierdziła, patrząc na Zivę, która na wzmiankę o swoim imieniu wyprostowała się i stanęła lekko się krzywiąc, tym razem już nie opierając się za bardzo o swoją siostrę – Ziva jest tą, która porazili prądem.

\- Co…? – zaczął mówić, ale Sunstreaker go uciął, patrząc na niego ostro, jakby wysyłając mu wiadomość, żeby się zamknął.

\- Zarya, musisz pozwolić mu wziąć Zivę – Zarya zmrużyła oczy, już gotowa zaprotestować – Chcesz, żeby jej stan się pogorszył? Możesz doprowadzić ją do śmierci, chcesz tego?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, oczy pełne strachu i powoli zaczęła rozluźniać swój uścisk na tali brunetki.

\- Ratchet jej nie skrzywdzi – powiedział lekko zirytowany.

Hale spojrzała na siostrę, po czym niepewnie na medyka, który pokiwał na potwierdzenie głową. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na Zivę, która pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Żadnych pytań? – spytała słabym głosem Ziva.

\- Nie, jeśli nie będą konieczne – obiecał Epps.

Blondynka puściła całkowicie brunetkę i pozwoliła, żeby Ratchet ja wziął. Patrzyła nieufnie jak odchodzi, w jej gardle rosła wielka gula, a jej oczy zaczęły ją dziwnie piec. Kiedy zorientowała, że Lennox, Epps i Sunstreaker na nią patrzą, odwróciła wzrok.

\- Jesteś blada – skomentował Lennox, podchodząc do niej i patrząc na nią krytycznie – Twoje oczy… co się stało?

Jej wargi zatrzęsły się, chciała coś powiedzieć. Chciała, żeby odszedł, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju, ale nic nie mogło przejść jej przez gardło, jedynie jakieś dziwne głosy. Próbowała zdławić w sobie płacz, którzy starał się z niej wyjść. Było nawet trudniej, kiedy patrzyła w oczy William'a, pełne jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia, które jak dotąd widziała tylko w oczach Zivy. To sprawiło, że dziewczyna wymijając go, pobiegła w kierunku działu medycznego, nie zwracając uwagi na głosy, które głośno ją wołały.

* * *

Kiedy Zarya wpadła do pomieszczenia, Ziva siedziała na łóżku patrząc tępo w ziemie. Była w nowych ubraniach, Zarya domyśliła, że pewnie zatrzymała się z Ratchet'em w pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, ona nadal była w brudnych ubraniach.

Ignorując ból w całym ciele i zmęczenie, rzuciła się na siostrę, wtulając głowę w jej tors i szukając zapewnienia, że to ona, że żyje i ma się dobrze. Już nawet nie dbała o to, że była żałosna i słaba w tamtej pozycji. Chciała po prostu być blisko niej.

Ziva chociaż zdezorientowana, objęła siostrę i przyciągnęła jeszcze bliżej, po czym wytrzeszczyła oczy i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, kiedy zaczął się jakiś dźwięk. Dźwięk, którego Ziva nie chciała nigdy usłyszeć.

Zarya szlochała. I nie trochę, ale mocno. Tak, że Ziva była przez chwilę zaniepokojona czy jeszcze może oddychać. W instynkcie zaczęła głaskać ją po włosach, czując jak blondynka trzęsie się pod jej dłońmi. Oczywiście, było źle i ledwo wyszły z tego cało, gdyby nie Prowl byłaby już martwa, ale nie sądziła, że to wydarzenie tak dotknie Hale. Zwykle to ona była tą twardą, nie na odwrót.

Mimo to. Okazało się inaczej. I ta samolubna część Zivy mocno się z tego cieszyła.

\- P-p-przepraszam! – wychlipała w końcu, Ziva powstrzymała się od jakiegoś ostrego komentarza.

Za co przepraszała? Przecież Ziva sama się zgodziła na jej plan, brała winę na siebie za swoje akcje. Jej siostra nie była winna. Pewnie, powinna była najpierw zawiadomić Autoboty i może wtedy nie utknęłyby poza bazą na trzy dni, ale przecież były całe. Nic im się nie stało. Zarya naprawiła Prowl'a i ten dzięki temu mógł ją uratować, czyli wszystko było w porządku.

Ale dlaczego Ziva miała wrażenie, że w uczuciach Zaryi było coś nie tak?

\- Nie chciałam! Naprawdę! – mówiła dalej, trzęsącym się głosem i ochrypłym przez cały płacz – To moja wina. Wszystko to moja wina. Tak samo jak była z G-GiGi. Jezu, Ziva przepraszam. Nie chciałam!

\- Sunshine? – Ziva upewniła się, że Zarya przestała mówić – To nie twoja wina.

\- M-mo-oja – wykrztusiła, czując jak nowe łzy nachodzą do jej oczu.

\- Poraziłaś mnie prądem? – spytała spokojnie, a blondynka gwałtownie potrzasnęła głową, nadal płacząc.

\- Nie!

\- Czyli to nie twoja wina – stwierdziła tryumfująco.

\- Ale… - zaczęła Zarya, zdziwiona jej słowami.

\- Nie ma żadnych „ale". To nie twoja wina – powiedziała twardo, niemal wyzywającym tonem, żeby chociaż spróbowała z nią argumentować.

Zarya nie rozumiała. Ziva powinna być na nią zła. Powinna na nią krzyczeć, skrzywdzić ją… Nie!, pomyślała wściekła na siebie, kiedy ta myśl przeszła przez jej umysł i wbiła się mocno w pamięć, Ziva nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdziła.

Minęło kilka minut, Zarya czuła jak jej oczy robią się ciężkie. To samo działo się z jej siostrą, która westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ziva?

\- Hmm?

\- Dziękuję.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

* * *

\- Gdzie Ziva?

\- Gdzie Zarya?

Ratchet wywrócił oczami, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i piorunując spojrzeniem Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy tylko stali tam i patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

\- W środku – powiedział krótko.

Obaj spojrzeli na niego dziwnie.

\- Jeśli obie są w środku… - zaczął Sunny.

\- To dlaczego ty wychodzisz? – dokończył Sideswipe nie rozumiejąc.

Ratchet tylko westchnął i zaczął wyjaśniać im całą sytuację, włącznie z załamaniem Zaryi, na którą obaj spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Kiedy skończył, zaczął wpatrywać się w ich puste twarze. Dopiero kiedy spojrzał im w oczy, zobaczył coś czego nie widział u nich przez tysiące lat. Najpierw gniew, potem furię, na końcu żal, smutek, złość i na samym końcu determinacje i niepokój. Zaraz po tym, kiedy myślał, że nie ma już czegoś co by go w tamtej chwili zdziwiło, zamarzł w miejscu.

…Czy Sideswipe i Sunstreaker go właściwie słuchali?

O nie. Zbliża się koniec świata.

\- Czyli cokolwiek stało się na Nemezis – zaczął niepewnie Sideswipe – stało się tylko Zivie? – spytał rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie do swojego brata, który nerwowo stąpał z nogi na nogę.

\- Nie jestem pewien jak to możliwe – stwierdził – Ale tak. Przynajmniej z tego co mówiła. A teraz przepraszam, Mirage ma mi coś do powiedzenia.

Odszedł od nich, a oni weszli do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się. I wtedy je zobaczyli. Obie spały obok siebie, Zarya z głową na ramieniu Zivy, a Ziva z głową na jej głowie. Sideswipe uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

.: **Myślisz to samo, co ja?** :.

.: **Dobrze wiesz, że tak** :.

Obaj wyszczerzyli się.

* * *

Ziva obudziła się pierwsza. Zmarszczyła czoło, nie chcąc wstawać, ale wtedy poczuła jakieś puknięcie w bok i mentalnie jęknęła. Nie fajnie jest być obolałym, stwierdziła po chwili, leniwie otwierając oczy. Od razu pożałowała tego co zrobiła i jęknęła.

\- Nie widok na który mam ochotę się zbudzić – stwierdziła, widząc holoform Sideswipe'a nad nią.

\- Hej, nie tęskniłaś? – spytał, a ona jęknęła i schowała głowę w poduszkę swojego łóżka, od razu myśląc nad tym jak się tam dostała – Jak chcesz, w każdym razie masz kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia – dodał, tym razem bardziej poważniej i mogła wyczuć w jego głosie skrywaną złości.

\- SUNSHINE! – wydarła się, a jej siostra, która okazało się, że leżała na swoim łóżku obok, obudziła się i zaskoczona spadła na ziemię z głośnym jękiem – Och, nie wiedziałam, że tak tęskniłaś za ziemią.

\- Wal się, Ziva – wymamrotała, nie próbują nawet wstawać z plątaniny pościeli.

\- Nie dzięki – mruknęła, zamykając znowu oczy.

\- Dlaczego mnie obudziłaś? – spytała po chwili.

\- Sides mówi, że masz mu coś do wyjaśnienia – stwierdziła.

Chwila ciszy i wtedy mocno skołowany głos blondynki.

-…Dlaczego Sideswipe jest w naszym pokoju?

\- To bardzo dobre pytanie – stwierdziła Ziva – Ale lepsze by było „dlaczego w ogóle jesteśmy w naszym pokoju?".

\- Zasnęłyście w dziale medycznym – odezwał się nowy głos – Ukradliśmy was od Ratchet'a po tym jak powiedział nam…

\- Zdrajca – mruknęła pod nosem Zarya i wtuliła głowę w poduszkę, kiedy Ziva warknęła coś pod nosem i walnęła ją czymś w głowę – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś!?

\- Spójrz na swoje łóżko – poleciła ostro, a blondynka marszcząc czoło spojrzała w górę, jej oczy groźnie ściemniały, robiąc się niemal czarne.

\- Sunstreaker – zaczęła śmiertelnie spokojnie i poważnie, jej głos spadł o oktawę, sprawiając, że Sides spojrzał zaniepokojony z rozszerzonymi oczami na swojego brata, który z założonymi za głowę rękoma wylegiwał się na łóżku swojej podopiecznej – Czy ty właśnie dotykasz mojego łóżka?

Sunny spojrzał na nią, niebezpiecznie usatysfakcjonowany tym co zrobił i posłał jej złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Tak. Masz z tym problem, Insekcie?

.: **Sunny, myślę, że jesteś martwy…** :.

.: **Co ty nie powiesz?** :.

\- Duży – syknęła zanim rzuciła się na niego i zrzuciła z łóżka na ziemię w plątaninę kołdry i poduszek.

\- Sunshine, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili pozycja w jakiej się znajdujecie jest jednoznaczna? – spytała ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca koło Sideswipe'a, który patrzył na nią zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc jej zdania.

Zarya przestała bić Sunstreaker'a i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w siostrę pustym spojrzeniem, za nim skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia.

\- Ugh, ble! Ziva!

\- Hej, to ty siedzisz na nim okrakiem – broniła się, siadając.

\- Ja nie komentowałam twojego całusa z Sideswipe'em – Ziva zarumieniła się i rzuciła w nią poduszką, którą ona z łatwością chwyciła i wywróciła oczami.

Wstała z Sunny'ego, który uśmiechał się dziwnie zadowolony z siebie i usiadła na łóżku, patrząc na swojego strażnika groźnie. On tylko wywrócił oczami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i oparł się z założonymi rękoma o ścianę naprzeciwko nich. Sideswipe także wstał i zrobił to samo i momentalnie, obie spoważniały.

\- Zamierzacie nas zabić?

\- Bo jak tak, to ja wolę wrócić do Ratch'a.

Jednak obaj nie wyglądali nawet na trochę rozbawionych. Zamiast tego spiorunowali ich wzrokami i…człowieku, jak oni strasznie wyglądali. Jak rodzice, którzy dowiedzieli się, że ich dziecko dostało z czegoś jedynkę w szkole.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłyście? – spytał ostro Sides.

\- Mogłyście zginąć. Co w was wstąpiło, co? Myślałyście, że macie jakiekolwiek szanse przeciwko Con'om? Nie jesteście żołnierzami.

I w tamtej chwili obie zdały sobie sprawę, że jeszcze w życiu nie czuły się tak winne.

\- Wiemy – wymamrotały jednocześnie, patrząc na ziemie.

Oczy obydwóch złagodniały trochę, chociaż nadal był w nich gniew. Sideswipe przejechał dłonią po włosach i twarzy, po czym westchnął. Sunstreaker tylko mruknął coś pod nosem o byciu idiotą, po czym także westchnął.

\- Dlaczego nie wezwałyście nas tylko ruszyłyście wprost na nich?

\- Mieli jednego z was – powiedziała Zarya twardo – Prowl byłby dawno martwy gdyby nie my.

\- A jeśli nie mogłybyście go naprawić? – spytał ostro Sunstreaker – Co wtedy, co?!

\- Wtedy skontaktowalibyśmy się z wami poprzez jego link komunikacyjny – wzruszyła ramionami Ziva, nadal patrząc na podłogę, czując ciężar ich spojrzeń.

\- Jesteście niemożliwe – powiedzieli po jednocześnie po dłuższym milczeniu.

\- Nie zabijecie nas? – spytała z nadzieją Ziva.

\- Nadal się nad tym zastanawiam – mruknął Sunstreaker.

\- Nie, ale w musicie dać nam intensywne mycie – powiedział z uśmiechem Sideswipe.

Obie jęknęły. _Zawsze jest jakiś haczyk…_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Jej, Ziva i Zarya uratowały Prowl'a... A później on je. Ale taki tam szczegół :D Co do Decepticon'ów to jeszcze z nimi nie koniec. Nie będzie kolejnego porwania, SS i SS o to zadbają, ale będzie o nich wzmianka. Next Chapter: Ziva i Zarya jako damska wersja Van Diesel'a ;) I powrót przeszłości Zaryi oraz Zivy.  
XXFaith_

 **Artemis:** _Oh Gosh, serio piszę "wzorku" zamiast "wzroku"? Heh, literówki. Co do więzi. Yep, Mirage jest jedyny który faktycznie zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę. Głównie dlatego, że jako szpieg musi zwracać uwagę na małe rzeczy, które większości mogą wydawać się nieważne._


	12. Of New Mechanic And Bond

_„Cheating is a choice, not a mistake"_

 _\- Unknown_

To powinien być normalny dzień. Okazało się, że nie był nawet w najmniejszym calu.

Zarya pracowała spokojnie nad raportem z misji, na której została teoretycznie porwana razem z Zivą. Nie miały nawet jednego dnia spokoju, od razu na następny dzień miały go złożyć. Totalnie nie fair, jeśli by się ją spytało.

Ziva siedziała na kanapie obok razem z kartką i podkładką na kolanach i długopisem w dłoni. Zacięła się, kiedy miała napisać o tym, co dokładnie jej się stało. Mimo tego zacisnęła zęby i przymykając oczy na dosłownie sekundę, wszczęła pisanie. Sama dokładnie nie pamiętała wszystkiego. Tylko moment, kiedy zaczęli razić ją prądem, kilka zdań może i całą konwersację, ból oraz Prowl'a. Tak, uratował ją, była mu za to wdzięczna. I ludzie, jak bardzo musiała wysilić się na uśmiech, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że za karę razem z Zaryą miały sprzątnąć łazienki. Ugh, pomyślała, pisząc ostatnie słowa, nadal nieprzyjemne przeżycie.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Mirage był cały czas z nimi. Także musiał wyczyścić łazienki razem z nimi, chociaż jego kara trwała krócej ze względu na to, że działał pod wpływem Galloway'a. Oczywiście, Zarya, jako, że nienawidziła go bardziej musiała się na niej wyżyć. I mogła powiedzieć, że to bolało. Zwłaszcza z jej porażonym prądem ciałem. Sama miała ochotę go uderzyć. Praktycznie to przez niego wylądowały na statku Con'ów. Pomijając już fakt, że Sideswipe chciał się na niego rzucić i gdyby Sunny'ego nie było w pobliżu, facet dawno by już nie żył.

\- Wreszcie – wymamrotała cicho do siebie jej starsza siostra i oparła się z westchnięciem o oparcie krzesła, kładąc długopis obok kartki – Cholera, jak tak ma wyglądać składanie raportu, to ja nie chcę chodzić na misje.

\- Amen, Sunshine, Amen – powiedziała Ziva z westchnięciem, również odkładając swój raport na bok i opierając głowę o zagłówek – Gdzie Sides?

\- Patrol – odpowiedziała krótko, zamykając oczy.

\- A Sunnyass?

\- Mówiłam, żebyś go tak nie nazywała – warknęła, natychmiastowo otwierając oczy i patrząc na nią wściekle – I też jest na patrolu.

\- Oj, nie wiedziałam, że ci tak zależy – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a upewnię się, że nie dostaniesz się do komputera przez następne dwa dni – zagroziła, wstając od biurka i zerkając przelotnie na jeep'a nad którym wcześniej pracowała.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego! – zmrużyła na nią oczy.

\- Zobaczymy – puściła jej oczko.

~ _Zarya i Ziva Hale proszone do hangaru numer jeden_ ~

\- Zrobiłaś coś? – spytała Ziva, ale Zarya ze zmarszczonym czołem potrząsnęła i także posłała pytające spojrzenie – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja też nic nie zrobiłam…Okay, dobra, przyznaję się do podmienienia mu płynu do mycia włosów na farbę, ale musisz przyznać, że w zielonym mu do twarzy – dodała widząc jej wzrok.

\- To jedno to prawda. Galloway i zielony wyglądają paskudnie, ale razem? Masakra – przyznała powoli idąc w stronę wyjścia.

\- Widzisz, ja zawsze mam rację! – zawołała za nią, szybko ją doganiając.

* * *

Ziva zatrzymała się gwałtownie, patrząc na zdjęcia leżące na stole, mrugając desperacko i czując, że jej życie staje jakby w płomieniach.

Nie…

To nie mógł być on…

Ale jednak, jego zdjęcie tam leżało. Razem z jakimiś dokumentami i Morshower'em razem z Lennox'em. Po szybkim przejechaniu po pierwszej linijce treści, jej serce momentalnie się zatrzymało i czuła, że jej siostra także nie była zadowolona tym, co zobaczyła. Ale dlaczego? Znała go? Spojrzała na nią, jej oczy natychmiast zabłysły, kiedy zobaczyła jak gniew wykrzywia jej twarz.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz – wymamrotała z niedowierzaniem i spojrzała wściekła na Generała – On? W N.E.S.T? Nie lubisz swojego życia na tyle, że chcesz pozwolić mu cię zarżnąć we śnie?

\- Temple…

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała od razu Ziva, na co on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony – On nie ma prawa tu być!

\- Czy wy w ogóle wiecie, kim on jest? – spytała, zakładając ręce na piersiach Zarya, piorunując obydwóch wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na siostrę – Skąd go znasz?

\- Był moim chłopakiem, do cholery jasnej – powiedziała, jej oczy lśniły nowym gniewem i czystą furią.

\- Zgnije w piekle – mruknęła do siebie starsza Hale – Czego tu chce?

\- Jest od dzisiaj jednym z mechaników – twarz Zaryi na powrót stała się kamienna, jednak jej oczy zdradzały, że wcale nie zgadzała się z tą decyzją – Skąd ta cała nienawiść? Ziva, przecież…

\- Nie zamierzam się cieszyć na widok dupka, który próbował zmusić mnie do przespania się z nim – warknęła na niego.

William zamarzł w miejscu, a Ziva zdała sobie sprawę, że posunęła się o krok za daleko. Natychmiast zamilkła, jednak jej siostra warknęła pod nosem i zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach, prawdopodobnie próbując nie wyrwać się z uścisków samokontroli i nie uderzyć w coś lub kogoś.

\- Oi, to zabolało, Ziva – odezwał się głos za nim i ukazał im się ten sam człowiek, który sprawił, że życie Zaryi stało się jeszcze gorsze nić było – Prosto w serce.

\- Prosto w serce, to ja ci zaraz kulkę strzelę, ty nędzna kanalio – warknęła, opiekuńczo stając przed swoją młodszą siostrą.

Stojący przed nią chłopak, zamarzł w miejscu, najwidoczniej nie spodziewając jej się tutaj zobaczyć. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim jego arogancki uśmiech zastąpiła wściekłość. Skierował swój wzrok na pułkownika i generała.

\- Co ONA tu robi? – spytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – Nie mówiliście, że tutaj będzie. Tylko, że Ziva jest tu na wymianie za swoje – niespodzianka – złe zachowanie.

\- Kopę lat, debilu – mruknęła do niego Ziva – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Zadziorna jak zawsze, heh? – zaśmiał się do siebie sucho, po czym spojrzał ostro na blondynkę – A ty? Wcale się nie zmieniłaś. No, chyba, że ukrywanie tych obrzydliwych blizn liczy się, jako zamiana.

Piekło zamarzło. Ziva zacisnęła szczękę, kiedy Zarya siłą woli powstrzymała się od zrobienia czegoś, czego by pożałowała. Lennox spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Donnelly, zachowuj się – przypomniał mu Morshower – Co do was, Shane będzie z wami pracować…

\- Odmawiam – powiedziała oficjalnie Zarya, patrząc na niego twardym wzrokiem.

\- Nie masz wyboru – stwierdził – Albo to, albo lecisz z powrotem do Australii.

Ziva wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, kiedy jej siostra zamarła.

Nie mogła… Nie mogła odejść. Nie mogła tam wrócić i zostawić swojej siostry. Zarya odmawiała współpracy z Shawn'em, ale nie mogła zostawić tutaj Zivy. Nie była bezpieczna z Donnelly'm. I… Czy ona powiedziała, że był jej chłopakiem? Wzrok Zaryi powędrował od Morshower'a do Shane'a po czym na Zivę.

\- Pieprz się – powiedziała, obracając się razem z brunetką na piętach.

\- Temple, Hale wracać tutaj natychmiast! – zawołał za nimi generał, ale Zarya tylko prychnęła pod nosem i podeszła do siostry, dając jej jakieś kluczyki, na które zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na nią przelotnie, czując natychmiastowo jak wrze w niej gniew.

\- Dostaliśmy nowe auta w zeszłym tygodniu – powiedziała, słysząc jak je wołają i czuła, że za nimi biegną, sprawiając, ze przyśpieszyły – Lykan Hypersport. Dwie wersje. Ty bierzesz tego wiśniowego, ja niebieskiego.

\- Zamierzasz uciec? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś na wyspie, nie? – spytała, ale ruszyła w stronę swojego auta – Skąd do cholery wzięłaś kluczyki do tego cudeńka?

\- Jestem mechanikiem, po za tym… - uśmiechnęła się zadziornie – Nadal musza być przetestowane, prawda?

\- Oberwiemy za to – stwierdziła.

\- Planowałam to do dłuższego czasu – stwierdziła marszcząc czoło i otwierając drzwi – Chyba, że chcesz zostać z Morshower'em – wskazała na krzyczące postacie.

\- Nie, dzięki – mruknęła i wsiadła do Lykan'a – No, hej złotko – zamruczała, odpalając silnik – Co ty na to, żeby przejechać się po Diego Garcia?

\- Jedziesz czy nie? – spytała przez radio, Ziva tylko spojrzała zdziwiona w stronę, z której wydobył się dźwięk – Komunikatory, wynalazki Jackie'ego.

\- Jesteś boska – stwierdziła.

\- Wiem – odezwała się z lekkim śmiechem, zanim sama odpaliła maszynę.

* * *

\- Ziva, panuj nad sobą! – warknęła Zarya, patrząc na chwilę na siostrę, która mocno przyśpieszyła i niemal ją wyprzedziła.

\- Jestem pieprzoną Letty Toretto! – zawołała tak głośno, że Zarya musiała skrzywić się na jej głos i westchnąć, kręcąc głową.

\- Oglądałaś znowu Szybkich i Wściekłych? – spytała, ale nie dostała odpowiedzi i znowu skrzywiła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że Ziva wyprzedziła ją i zrobiła mały zygzak, prawdopodobnie się popisując i ciesząc się z możliwości ucieczki z bazy, chociaż na moment – Kto do cholery dał ci prawo jazdy?

Starsza Hale zaczęła się niepokoić, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

\- Zamierasz mnie staranować, jeśli powiem ci, że teoretycznie go nie dostałam? – spytała niepewnie, sprawiając, że oczy blondynki wytrzeszczyły się na jej pytanie i sprawiły, że niemal nie straciła panowania nad kierownicą – Tata mi je załatwił.

\- A ja ci dałam prowadzić najnowsze auto w bazie – mruknęła zirytowana.

\- Hej! Jeszcze żyję, co nie?

\- Jeszcze – Ziva wywróciła oczami w swoim aucie i westchnęła ciężko.

Zarya korzystając z tego, że dziewczyna przestała szarżować, wyrównała i jechała zaraz koło niej. Widząc jej zamyśloną minę, miała ochotę spytać się jej, jak dokładnie poznała się z Shane'em i kiedy, ale nie miała odwagi. Ona sama znała go od lat i szczerze, nienawidziła go z całego serca. Ziva powiedziała, że chciał się z nią przespać, a ona odmówiła. Może to, dlatego za nim nie przepadała?

\- Ziva, co ty do cholery robisz?! – odezwał się wściekły głos Sideswipe'a w radiu obu dziewczyn, na co dziewczyna skrzywiła się mocno i spojrzała w lusterko razem ze swoją siostrą.

\- Jakim cudem może z nami rozmawiać? – spytała Ziva, ale Zarya również z kwaśną miną wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, może się włamali? – podsunęła, po czym spojrzała jeszcze raz w lusterko widząc, że mają na ogonie dwa, najprawdopodobniej wściekłe Lamborghini – Założę się, że Lennox i Morshower dawno powiedzieli im o naszym małym wybryku.

\- A żebyś wiedziała – Sunstreaker warknął.

\- Jest gorzej niż myślałam – stwierdziła Ziva – Jeszcze mogą nas słyszeć.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, i zmieniła bieg, dociskając gaz do dechy, nakazując dłonią Zivie, żeby zrobiła to samo. Nie pamiętała czy Lamborghini było szybsze od Lykan'a, ale mogły spróbować uciec Sunny'emu i Sides'owi, albo przynajmniej zdobyć trochę czasu na przemyślenia.

\- Ziva, Zarya zatrzymajcie się – nakazał Sideswipe ostro – Teraz – dodał, kiedy żadna z nich nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Pieprz się Sides, pieprz się! – krzyknęła na niego, sprawiając, że jej siostra spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, po czym uśmiechnęła się do siebie, na powrót patrząc na drogę i trzymając kurs i czekając na odpowiedź jej strażnika.

\- Czy ty właśnie przeklęłaś? – spytał jakby oszołomiony jej słowami.

Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech i unosiła dumnie głowę.

\- Owszem – potwierdziła – I…

\- W tej chwili, obie macie zawrócić i wrócić do bazy – odezwał się poprzez radio Ratchet, a one obie wywróciły oczami na jego głos, czując, że coś jest nie tak i na pewno pożałują jak teraz wrócą do bazy – Mamy do pogadania.

\- Że co? Przecież nic nam nie jest – obruszyła się Zarya – Chyba, że liczysz brak mózgu Zivy, ale to wiedziałeś od początku – dodała złośliwie.

\- To było niemiłe – stwierdziła sucho, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mirage powiadomił mnie o więzi – oświadczył zirytowany.

Obie w szoku, wcisnęły raptownie hamulec i obie niemal uderzyły się głową w kierownice, zaskoczone jego oświadczeniem i lekko złe. Przecież miały pogadać z nim na osobności, a on poleciał prosto do Ratchet'a i powiedział mu wszystko. Zaciskając usta Ziva, warknęła cicho do siebie, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Zarya zrobiła to samo, tylko jej od razu knykcie pobielały.

Sideswipe i Sunstreaker również w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymali. Gdyby tego nie zrobili w ostatniej chwili, wpadliby na swoje podopieczne. Jednak uwagę ich uwagę przykuło jednak oświadczenie medyka, sprawiając, że obaj popatrzyli na dziewczyny jeszcze uważniejszym okiem.

\- Nie miał prawa – wysyczała Zarya – Cholerny idiota, przerobie go na toster.

\- Z chęcią pomogę, siostro – zgodziła się również sycząc Ziva, nawet pomimo tego, że był jej crushem i za każdym razem, kiedy na niego spoglądała czuła się cała czerwona na twarzy i jakoś taka dziwnie spłoszona.

\- Jak wrócicie, chce was widzieć w dziele medycznym. Żadnych wymówek – oświadczył stanowczo, ale obie pokręciły z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Pieprzcie się wszyscy – warknęła na niego Zarya.

\- Nie wracamy dopóki nie pozbędziecie się tego dupka z bazy – dodała ostro Ziva, czując, że jest na skraju wytrzymałości, a gniew jej bliźniczki tylko podsycał jej furię.

\- Kim jest ten dupek? – spytał zdezorientowany Sideswipe.

\- Shane Donnelly – odpowiedziały równocześnie z warknięciem.

\- To nie jest ten nowy mechanik? – spytał skołowany Sunny.

\- Też mi mechanik – prychnęła z pogardą blondynka – Zbliży się do mnie lub Zivy na odległość dwóch metrów i gwarantuje wam, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie mieć dzieci.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie wasze osobiste problemu – Ratchet prawdopodobnie wywrócił po drugiej stronie oczami – Chce mieć was u mnie zaraz jak wrócicie – z tym zadaniem zniknął.

\- Sunshine, chyba mamy kłopoty – stwierdziła.

\- Czy ktoś nam w końcu wytłumaczy, o co chodzi? – spytał niecierpliwy Sides, ale one nadal uparcie milczały – Do cholery, Ziva!

\- Spadaj Sides, nie mam na to czasu – mruknęła po raz pierwszy, będąc dla niego niezwykle niemiła i jadąc dalej.

\- Zarya? – spytał Sunstreaker, ale dziewczyna tylko parsknęła, również odpalając silnik – Dlaczego Hatchet powiedział coś o więzi? I co to ma do rzeczy z wami?

\- Sam go spytaj – warknęła – Albo lepiej – wróć do niego i pozbądź się Shane'a, żebyśmy z Zivą mogły spokojnie spać.

Zamiast czekać na jego odpowiedź, również wystrzeliła dalej.

* * *

\- Dlaczego go tak nienawidzisz? – spytała Zivę, kiedy wyszły ze swoich pojazdów i usiadły na nich, patrząc na morze.

Musiały się zatrzymać, kiedy skończyła im się wyspa, co Ziva przyjęła z jękiem niezadowolenia. Mocno cieszyła się z możliwości wcielenia się w Letty Toretto, ku irytacji Zaryi, ale sama nic nie powiedziała. Obie nadal próbowały uspokoić się po spotkaniu z chłopakiem, które obie nienawidziły tak samo.

\- Zdradził mnie – wzruszała ramionami jakby to było nic, ale Zarya dobrze wiedziała, że mocno ją to dotknęło – A później próbował się ze mną przespać. A ty?

Zarya zawahała się, ale w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech. Mogła jej ufać. Przecież jej własna bliźniczka Anie zamierzała jej zdradzić. Kochały się, rozumiały i wspierały, a trzymanie wszystkiego w środku nie było dobrym wyjściem. Prędzej czy później i tak musiałaby z kimś o tym pogadać.

\- Był… - przełknęła ślinę – Był jednym z dilerów narkotykowych Diane i Jack'a. Zawsze przychodził, dawał towar, a później przychodził do mnie i…

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie jesteś gotowa – powiedziała, kiedy dziewczyna urwała swoją wypowiedź i odwróciła wzrok – Zrozumiem.

Zarya wiedziała. Wiedziała, że zrozumie, ale chciała tego. Chciałaby jej siostra wiedziała, dlaczego tak gardzi Shane'em.

\- Musze… Chcę – Ziva spojrzała na nią niepewnie, ale kiwnęła głową ze swojego miejsca, dając znać, żeby kontynuowała – Przychodził zawsze z nożem i wycinał na moim brzuchu jakieś słowo, mówił okropne rzeczy albo zmuszał do wpicia alkoholu.

Ziva zamarzła i spojrzała na nią przerażona.

\- To, dlatego mówiłaś, że nie lubisz chodzić na zakupy – skrzywiła się – Rany, Sunshine, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi tego wcześniej?

\- Bałam się – przyznała szczerze cichym głosem – Twojej reakcji. Ludzie, którzy wiedzą o moich bliznach się mną brzydzili. Wiem, że to głupie, ale myślałam, że ty też mnie znienawidzisz.

Ziva niedowierzała własnym uszom. Spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem i żalem. W jednej chwili poczuła gorycz dochodzącą z blondynki i od razu poczuła się gorzej niż wcześniej. Zsunęła się z wiśniowego Lykan'a i podbiegła do niej, zarzucając jej ręce na szyję i przyciskając do siebie.

Zarya skołowana i zdziwiona odwzajemniła uścisk, bo tylko dla niej to robiła i schowała głowę w jej ramieniu, wydajać zapach jej świeżo umytych włosów. Słabo się uśmiechnęła, mimo zmieszania.

-Wyglądałaś na smutną – powiedziała jej dziecinnym głosem – Internet mówi, że smutni ludzie potrzebują przytulenia.

Zarya zaśmiała się tym razem naprawdę i pokręciła głową.

\- Tylko ty Ziva, tylko ty – mruknęła, zamykając oczy.

Była bezpieczna, ale tylko, kiedy była razem z nią.

* * *

Kiedy wróciły do bazy od razu zauważyły, że nikt nie był zadowolony z ich powrotu. Jedynie Lennox wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Morshower patrzył na nie surowo, bliźniaki zmierzyły je wzrokiem, a Shane uśmiechał się szeroko. Ziva od razu posłała mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, najwyraźniej go zaskakując, bo jego uśmiech natychmiastowo zniknął z jego twarzy, a zastąpił go grymas.

\- Masz tupet – pochwaliła sarkastycznie, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia – Ty też nie jesteś lepszy – powiedziała do generała z obrzydzeniem.

Gniew wirował w środku niej, mieszając się razem z odrazą do Shane'a i niedowierzaniem do Morshower'a i Lennox'a. Z pewnością mieli jego profil, jakieś dokumenty na niego. Musieli wiedzieć o tym, co zrobił jej siostrze.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział generał, a Donnelly tylko posłał Zaryi szybkie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mrużąc oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się do pułkownika.

\- Ziva jest zaślepiona tym, że ją rzuciłem – wzruszył beztrosko ramionami – Wszystko, co powie, jest spowodowane napięciem seksualnym.

\- Hahaha, o rany! – wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, trzymając się za brzuch i patrząc na niego rozbawiona – Och, ty tak na serio? Przecież to ja cię rzuciłam.

\- Cokolwiek pomoże ci spać w nocy – odparł, ale jego uśmiech lekko zanikł w czasie, kiedy uśmiech Zivy się powiększył – Więc, Temple, gotowa na przygodę swojego życia?

Zarya ze swoją normalną kamienną miną, uniosła do góry brew, po czym podeszła do niego powoli odciągnęła za nadgarstek na bok i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Właściwie… Teraz to Hale – mruknęła do niego, po czym kolanem walnęła mu w czułe miejsce, sprawiając, że jęknął i upadł.

\- Och, na Miłość Boską – generał spojrzał na nią wściekły, na co ona wyraźnie niewzruszona, wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do Zivy, która uśmiechała się do ucha do ucha, sprawiając, że Sideswipe wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie ze swoim bratem, który patrzył podejrzanie na chłopaka na ziemi – Czy ta przejażdżka sprawiła, że dorosłyście i będziecie współpracować?

\- Nadal go nienawidzę – powiedziała Ziva – Jeśli zbliży się do mnie, chociaż raz, wyląduje u Ratchet'a na przynajmniej miesiąc.

\- Co powiecie na kompromis? – zaczął Lennox, drapiąc się po karku i mierząc obie bliźniczki uważnym wzorkiem – Shane będzie trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, ale z Zaryą niestety musi pracować cały czas…

\- Dobra – powiedziała nagle Zarya – Zrobię to.

\- Serio? – spytała sceptycznie Ziva – Przecież…

\- Pod jednym warunkiem – dodała od razu po tym, kierując wzrok na generała i mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – Będę szefową.

\- Co? Nie! – ocknął się nagle Donnelly, patrząc na obu z przerażonym błyskiem w oku i wstając natychmiastowo, uzyskując prychnięcie od rozbawionego Sunny'ego i pokręcenie głową Sideswipe'a – Ona mnie zabije!

\- Donnelly, weź się w garść – odezwał się zażenowany Morshower – Temple, niech będzie. Ale jedna skarga i wracasz do Australii. Mam już i tak wystarczająco problemów z wami i nie potrzebuje więcej.

\- Uh huh – uśmiechnął się znowu Shane – Czyżby Sunshine nie lubiła D i Jack'a? Och, biedne Słoneczko… - zagruchał radośnie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknęła, wyprostowując się.

\- Albo co?

\- Albo wylądujesz na OIOM'ie i stracisz przyrodzenie – odezwał się w końcu Sunstreaker.

\- Huh, a ty to kto? – spytał, unosząc do góry brew i patrząc to na niego to na jego brata – Oi, czy Słoneczko ma chłopaka? A może obaj są twojej słodkiej siostrzyczki?

\- Sunstreaker – powiedział Lennox i wskazał ręką na chłopaka w żółtej bluzie, po czym przeniósł dłoń na tego w czerwonej bluzie – A to Sideswipe. Nie radziłbym ci z nimi zadzierać, chyba, że masz ochotę obudzić się cały w farbie bez żadnych ubrań – dodał trochę bardziej mrocznie, niemal do siebie.

Ziva i Zarya spojrzały pytająco na swoich strażników, ale żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało. Zamiast tego, obie wymieniły spojrzenia i wywróciły oczami.

\- Są naszymi strażnikami – poinformowała z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem Ziva i uśmiechnęła się do Sideswipe'a.

Shane posłał jej mały uśmiech, po czym pochylił się do Zaryi.

\- Dorobiłaś się strażnika o kilka lat za późno, prawda? – wymamrotał jej o ucha, sprawiając, że wstrzymała oddech i wypuściła go dopiero, kiedy od niej odszedł, bo mimo tego, że trochę czasu minęło, jego bliska obecność nadal sprawiała, że miała ochotę uciec z krzykiem za drzwi – Cóż, myślę, że to będzie wspaniały rok!

Zarya spoważniała i odwróciła wzrok razem z Zivą.

\- Dla ciebie – powiedziała z przekąsem młodsza Hale – My mamy tylko miesiąc.

\- Tylko miesiąc? – Shane spojrzał dziwnie na obie dziewczyny z pytaniem w oczach, przechylając głowę lekko na bok – To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego obie jesteście takie…

\- Nie mieliśmy czasem zobaczyć Ratch'a? – spytała Zaryę Ziva, ucinając go w samą porę – Lepiej nie każmy mu czekać.

\- Pamiętaj moje słowa, Temple – ostrzegł Morshower – Wiem jak ci na tym zależy.

Idąc razem ze swoją siostrą, Zarya nie miała innego wyboru, jak zgodzić się z nim całym sercem.

* * *

\- Zamierzaliście mi w ogóle powiedzieć, że coś takiego u was istnieje? – spytał Ratchet, mierząc Zivę surowym wzrokiem, kiedy zaczęła bawić jednym z jego kluczy francuskich w ludzkim rozmiarze – Ziva, odłóż to – nakazał, a ona pokazując mu język odłożyła narzędzie i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – wzruszyła ramionami starsza Hale – Mirage nie powinien o niej wspominać.

\- Och, powinien – oznajmił ostro, a Ziva na jego ton się wzdrygnęła, sprawiając, że trochę złagodniał – Takie rzeczy mogą być w przeszłości przydatne.

Ziva zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Hatchet, ale ty wiesz, że my znikamy stąd za miesiąc, nie? – spytała niepewnie, a medyk zaskoczony tym, odłożył klucz, który miał w dłoni i spojrzał na nią pytająco, na co ona pokiwała głową, razem ze swoją siostrą – Jesteśmy tutaj wyłącznie ze względu na moje wybryki i złudne nadzieje, że czegoś się tutaj nauczę.

\- A ja byłam tutaj, jako bonus – dorzuciła blondynka.

\- Nie możecie odejść – stwierdził, ale jakby do siebie – Decepticony nie odpuszczą. Zostaniecie wtedy bez ochrony.

\- Ratchet, nic nam nie będzie – zapewniła od razu Zarya – Ale naprawdę. To bez sensu. Wspominanie o więzi? I tak stąd znikniemy i Ziva ma racje. Został nam tylko miesiąc.

\- Odejdziecie jakbyśmy wcale tutaj nie byli? – Ratchet uniósł nagle zaciekawiony brew i oparł się o metalowy stół – Co z Sunstreaker'em i Sideswipe'em? Ich też zostawicie?

\- Ratch, to nie tak, że w ogóle mamy wybór – westchnęła Zarya, przejeżdżając ręką przez włosy i patrząc na niego.

\- Po za tym, jesteśmy dla nich tylko zadaniem, nie? – dziwna gula w gardle pojawiła się w gardle młodej dziewczyny, kiedy wypowiedziała przedostanie słowo – Szybko o nas zapomną.

\- Hmm – powiedział tylko, patrząc na obie siostry jakby w dziwnym zaciekawieniu.

\- Ale skoro tak cię interesuje nasze połączenie, to możemy uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, jeśli obiecasz nam, że nikt inny się o niej nie dowie – zadecydowała Zarya.

\- Jeśli nie będzie to koniczne, to przysięgam na moją Iskrę, że wszystko, co powiecie w tym pomieszczeniu w nim zostanie – obiecał i to wydawało się usatysfakcjonować obie dziewczyny, bo jakby odetchnęły z ulgą.

\- Więc… Zaczęło się gdzieś w wieku pięciu lat – zaczęła ostrożnie Ziva, dobierając odpowiednie słowa – Dziwne kłucie w sercu było najgorsze. Jakby ktoś je ściskał – brunetka skrzywiła się, dotykając klatki piersiowej.

\- Bolało. Mocno – przyznała Zarya, także nieco niekomfortowo z mówieniem o więzi z kimś innym, kogo Zarya nie znała z Zivą za dobrze – Lata później, gdzieś w wieku dziesięciu lat, to uczucie stało się nie do zniesienia.

\- Racja – brązowooka pokiwała głowa, patrząc uważne na Ratchet'a, kiedy ten zainteresowany wysłuchiwał z cierpliwością każdego słowa – Jakieś dziwne emocje. Najczęściej te, które czujemy najbardziej. Jak… strach – zignorowała pytające spojrzenie medyka i ciągnęła dalej – Gniew, radość… Na początku to było niezręczne.

\- I wtedy Ziva dowiedziała się o od jakiegoś znawcy, że jest możliwość, że ma jakąś drugą połówkę i jest z nią jakoś połączona. Kiedy nauczyła się włamywać jakieś dwa lata później w różne systemu, przeszukała dane ze szpitala, w którym zostałyśmy urodzone – Zarya westchnęła – Okazało się, że zostałam z nią rozdzielona po porodzie.

\- Więc ja, jako, że jestem boska i wspaniała po każdym względem, włamałam się do akt domu dziecka w którym została umieszczona i wydobyłam z nich jej adres zamieszkania. Wtedy włamałam się do systemu szkoły, do której uczęszczała i zdobyłam z niego jej numer telefonu.

\- Od tamtego czasu ze sobą rozmawiałyśmy. Jakieś osiem lat – powiadomiła spokojnie blondynka, ale z nutą smutku – Szkoda, że nie znałyśmy się dłużej.

\- Interesujące. Czy ta wasza wieź… włącza w to słyszenie nawzajem swoich myśli? – spytał, a Zarya i Ziva spojrzały na niego.

\- Gdyby tak było wylądowałabym już dawno w szpitalu psychiatrycznym – stwierdziła ze wzdrygnięciem się – Ziva ma dosyć chory umysł.

\- Przesadzasz – mruknęła.

\- Pamiętasz wczoraj?

\- Okay, ale to był wyjątek – wywróciła oczami, chociaż na jej ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech – Wracając do tematu. Czasami czujemy swoje emocje, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy są silne. Możemy się też blokować, chociaż jak na razie tylko Sunshine to zrobiła – posłała dziewczynie brudne spojrzenie, na które ona wywróciła oczami.

\- Jest też… - blondynka się zawahała – możliwość, że możemy dzielić się obrażeniami.

\- Ale to była tylko teoria – powiedziała szybko jej siostra.

\- Do czasu, kiedy utknęłyście na Nemezis – dokończył Ratchet.

\- To był jednorazowy wypadek – zapewniła Ziva – Byłam przerażona, nie wiedziałam, co robić.

\- W porządku – westchnął medyk i wskazał dłonią na wyjście – Wasi strażnicy domagają się rozmowy z wami. Pułkownik Lennox też.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nas tutaj nie potrzebujesz? – spytała z nadzieją młodsza Hale, nie bardzo chcąc się mierzyć z Sideswipe'em.

\- Wypad – powiedział, a ona wywróciła oczami, razem z siostrą wychodząc.

* * *

\- Mam wrażenie, że przyszłam tutaj na śmierć – odezwała się, siedząc na krześle Ziva i patrząc niepewnie na pułkownika – nie na normalną cywilizowaną konwersację międzyludzką.

\- Jaki macie problem z Shane'em? – spytał, a dziewczyny natychmiastowo się spięły – Jest miłym chłopakiem.

Ziva spojrzała na Zaryę, która pokręciła na nią głową, nakazując milczenie. Jednak brunetka nie mogła znieść tego uczucia, które kręciło jej się w środku głowy i sprawiało, że miała ochotę zrzucić się z mostu. Zamiast tego, spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Gdybyś wiedział, co zrobił, zmieniłbyś zdanie w pierwszej sekundzie – Ziva wywróciła oczami, kiedy Zarya posłała jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i cicho warknęła.

\- To może łaskawie nas olśnicie? – podsunął zirytowany Sunstreaker – Bo mamy cholernie dosyć waszych tajemnic.

\- Nie wtrącaj się – warknęła Zarya groźnie.

\- Sunny ma racje – odezwał się Sideswipe, zakładają ręce na klatce piersiowej – Trzymanie tego wszystkie w sobie wam nie pomoże.

\- Zamknij się, Sides. Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – Ziva zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Okay, mamy tego serdecznie dosyć – stwierdził surowo William, wstając od biurka i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Sides'a i Sunny'ego, stojących w przejściu – Co jest takiego złego w tym wszystkim, że ukrywacie prawdę? I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek, że nie ma sensu tego wyjaśniać.

\- Pułkowniku, z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie pana interes – powiedziała cicho Zarya, bojąc się, że jeśli podniesie głos, on się załamie lub ona sama straci kontrolę nad tym, co mówi.

\- Nie, Zarya. To jest mój interes – oznajmił ostro – Czy tego chcecie czy nie, należycie do N.E.S.T i podlegacie pode mnie. Jeśli coś jest na rzeczy, muszę to wiedzieć. Więc… - spojrzał na prosto na Zaryę – Może zaczniesz od momentu, w którym zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć, że przez całe życie byłaś maltretowana przez własną rodzinę?

Zarya pobladła.

* * *

 **A/N:**. _..okay, mam to już za sobą. Co myślicie, co Shane'ie? Ziva i Zarya uważają, że nie może się zmienić, ale kto wie? Wiem, że rzeczy które zrobił, są nieco...okropne, ale Donnelly mimo to zostaje w historii do końca. Jest większą częścią całego planu i w przyszłych rozdziałach dowiecie się, dlaczego robił to, co robił Zaryi.  
_ **Artemis:** _:D Dziękuję, wena się przyda :)_


	13. Of Past And Seeking Comfort

_„People will usually hurt you in attempt to heal themselves."_

 _-Unknown_

To nie było tak, że Zarya w ogóle miała w tamtej chwili kontrolę nas swoim ciałem. Nawet kiedy chciała coś odpowiedzieć, dodać jakiś komentarz, ruszyć się to nie mogła. Zupełnie jakby jej świat zatrzymał się w chwili, kiedy William wypowiedział to pytanie. I wiedziała, wiedziała, że Sunstreaker i Sideswipe patrzyli na nią z wyrazem grozy, a Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, oglądając ją ostrożnie, jakby w obawie, że za chwilę zemdleje lub straci nad sobą kontrolę. Jednak największym pytaniem, jakie kręciło jej się w głowie było: Kto mu powiedział? Czuła jak ogarnia ją panika, jakby coś próbowało pociągnąć ją w dół, a jej świat kurczył się w niemożliwy sposób, sprawiając, że wszystko inne było zamazane, a w jej oczach widziała tylko Lennox'a. I wtedy fala bólu, która niemal zwaliła ją z nóg. Jej umysł wypełniły myśli takie, że ją znienawidzi, uderzy, będzie na nią zły do tego stopnia, że ją skrzywdzi. Nie pomogła nawet świadomość, że przecie a, że nigdy nic by jej nie zrobił. W tamtej chwili, była gdzieś indziej. W Australii, w domu gdzie ten koszmar się zaczął. Zerkając szybko na siostrę, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Reagując niemal nieprzytomnie, zablokowała więź, nie chcąc, żeby Ziva doświadczyła tego, co ona w tamtej chwili.

Brunetka nagle zwróciła wzrok na nią i spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Zarya jednak nie mogła tam stać. Zrobiło jej się duszno. Musiała się wydostać. Musiała uciec. Nie czekając ani chwili, zignorowała dłoń, którą Ziva próbowała ją dotknąć i przedarła się przez Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, wybiegając z pokoju, zostawiając oszołomioną siostrę za sobą.

\- Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić? – spytała złamanym głosem, patrząc desperacko na swoją dłoń, którą jej siostra odrzuciła – Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić? – jej głos z każda minutą stawał się coraz głośniejszy i jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Ziva, nie wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje… - starał się siebie wytłumaczyć.

\- Pułkownik ma racje – wtrącił się nadal zszokowany Sides i spojrzał na dziewczynę, której twarz wyglądała jakby zobaczyła coś okropnego.

\- Oi, oi, oi – odezwał się głos zza pleców Sunny'ego, na który Ziva wzdrygnęła się i podniosła wzrok – Czyżby Słoneczko doznało ataku paniki? – Shane uśmiechnął się, jednak ten uśmiech zmalał w momencie, kiedy Ziva ignorując protesty ze strony William'a, rzuciła się na niego i popchnęła brutalnie na biurko.

\- Ty psychiczny draniu – warknęła – Ty mu wszystko powiedziałeś, prawda?! A wspomniałeś też o tym, co t y sam jej zrobiłeś?!

\- Powiedziała ci? – jego twarzy wykrzywił grymas, jakby wcale się tego nie spodziewał – Heh, a niby taka niestabilna uczuciowo i nieufna – mruknął do siebie.

\- Co Shane ma wspólnego z rodziną Zaryi? – Ziva tylko milczała, patrząc na swoje buty, zastanawiając się czy wyznać prawdę i pogrążyć Donnelly'ego - Ziva?

\- Już nie jesteś taki cwany, nie? – zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, patrząc jak patrzy na nią ostrzegawczo i z wyraźną groźbą w oczach, ale w tamtej chwili brunetce było wszystko jedno, ponieważ przez niego Zarya znowu ją zablokowała – A co powiesz na to? Shane jest tym, przez którego moja siostra ma teraz blizny.

\- Zamknij się, Ziva – Shane powoli wstał, ale ona tylko dzielnie posunęła się naprzód, mimo protestów ze strony zaalarmowanych teraz Sides'a i Sunny'ego.

\- Zmuś mnie! – krzyknęła – Sprawiłeś, że Sunshine mnie zablokowała. Znowu! Czym sobie zasłużyła na takie coś? Co!? Czym?

\- Wyolbrzymiasz problem – powiedział ostro – Przecież cały czas się z nią widujesz nie? Nie wystarcza ci to?

Ziva zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy, a William przez chwilę martwił się czy przypadkiem nie wybuchnie i nie zrobi czegoś głupiego.

\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że mam z nią tylko jeden miesiąc? – spytała, z jej oczu popłynęły łzy złości i desperacji, żeby ktoś w końcu zrozumiał jak bardzo zależy jej, żeby Zarya miała w tym czasie miły pobyt tutaj – Miesiąc by nadrobić to, co nam odebrała moja matka, okay!? I mam już was dosyć! Waszych pytań, waszych docinek, twoich komentarzy! Zobaczyłam moją własną siostrę po raz pierwszy dopiero tutaj, dlatego, że generał był na tyle łaskaw by pozwolić mi przywieść ze sobą moją bliźniaczkę! Jej nie powinno tu teoretycznie być, dobra? Nie potrzebuje cię, żebyś jej przypomniał o tym, co przeżyła. Jesteś jakiś nieludzki, Shane!

\- Ja…Ziva, to nie tak…

\- Chcesz mi teraz wmówić, że nie chciałeś jej okaleczyć? Shane, na te udawane łzawe scenki to się znowu nie nabiorę. Rozumiem waszą ciekawość, cholera rozumiem nawet gdybyście chcieli nas się teraz pozbyć. Wiemy, okay? Wiemy, że nie jesteśmy łatwe, wpadamy w kłopoty i jesteśmy tutaj niechciane – Ziva, spojrzała na pułkownika, który osłupiały wpatrywał się w jej mokrą twarz – Ale mam tylko jeden miesiąc dla mojej siostry. Jeden miesiąc na który czekałam osiem lat. I kiedy wreszcie Zarya jest szczęśliwa i zaczyna komuś ufać, otwierać się na mnie, ty sprawiasz, że znowu się ode mnie odcięła. W obawie, że mnie skrzywdzi. Dlaczego, nie możecie dać nam tych cholernych kilku tygodni?!

\- To, że Zarya ma problemy, to akurat…

\- TWOJA WINA! – wrzasnęła na niego – Twoja pieprzona wina, że Zarya wstydzi się siebie i boi na każdym kroku, że ktoś jej coś zrobi. Twoja wina, że moja własna siostra jest przerażona, że jeśli mi powie całą prawdę to będę nią obrzydzona. Wiesz, jakie to uczucie? Lepiej, czy ty w ogóle masz coś takiego jak serce, Shane? Normalnie nie zgadzam się z nią w kwestii ludzi – podeszła do pułkownika z wyrazem odrazy – Ale tym razem miała rację. Żeby być w stanie zadać pytanie o byciu maltretowanym przez własną rodzinę, kiedy dobrze wiesz, że to temat drażliwy dla każdego co takiej sytuacji doświadczył, to trzeba być bestią.

Niemal wypluła ostanie słowo i kręcąc głowa, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie Shane'owi z apatyczną miną i bliźniakom, którzy najwyraźniej nie mogli wydobyć z siebie po raz pierwszy głosu. Po tym, wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć swoją starszą siostrę i upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest.

* * *

Kiedy Ziva znalazła Zaryę, po raz pierwszy w życiu miała wrażenie, że jej siostra naprawdę się załamała. Siedziała w ich pokoju, z podkurczonymi nogami i głową schowaną w kolanach. Swoimi rękoma owinęły swoje nogi, jakby w nadziei, że będą grać role tarczy, a jej ciało lekko się jeszcze trzęsło. Ziva mogła z progu doskonale słyszeć jej ciężki oddech, jakby przebiegła maraton.

Z wahaniem zaczęła się zbliżać się do niej, jak do zwierzęcia, które może być łatwo spłoszone. Kiedy koło niej uklękła, delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia, a ona ku jej zaskoczeniu nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Biorąc to za dobry znak, Ziva odetchnęła z ulgą i ostrożnie usiadła obok niej, obejmując jej wymęczone ciało ramieniem i delikatnie zaczęła głaskać ją po włosach, wiedząc, że nie musi nic mówić. Nawet z zamkniętą więzią, młodsza Hale wiedziała, że to wystarczyło. Zarya nie była typem dziewczyny, która leciała na czułe słówka. Ona wolała czyny. I Ziva to szanowała, a nawet adorowała.

W końcu, kiedy była już całkowicie pewna, że Zarya była spokojna, westchnęła, przełykając ślinę.

\- Proszę, nie odcinaj się ode mnie – zaczęła błagać, ale blondynka potrzasnęła energicznie głową.

\- Nie chcę cię zranić – wyszeptała cicho, jakby w obawie, że ją zdenerwuje i szczerze, to brunetka jej się nie dziwiła.

\- Nie zranisz. Sunshine, błagam. Nie mogę żyć, patrząc jak bierzesz na siebie cały ból. Czuję się przez to okropnie – spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale dziewczyna była uparta.

\- Więź… Jeśli ją odblokuję, skrzywdzę cię – stwierdziła, niemal bezgłośnie.

Ziva zamknęła oczy, czując falę bólu i smutek oraz żal. Wszystko dlatego, że w tamtej chwili Ziva naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Co zrobić, żeby jej uwierzyła i dała sobie pomóc.

\- Nie – powiedziała w końcu, patrząc przez siebie, nie zaprzestając głaskać jej włosów –Przejdziemy przez to razem. Tak jak zawsze, Sunshine.

I modliła się, żeby to była prawda, bo Bóg jej świadkiem, że inaczej Shane zawiśnie.

* * *

Zarya w ciszy jadła jedzenie w stołówce, kiedy Ziva usiadła koło niej i spojrzała na nią zmartwiona. Westchnęła i wbiła zęby w jabłko, które przyniosła. Zaczynała się robić niespokojna i wkurzona. To nie była jej siostra. Jej siostra umiała się śmiać, żartowała i razem z nią wykręcała różne wybryki. W tej chwili, Ziva nie była dłużej pewna czy siedziała z tą samą osobą.

\- Mogłabyś przestać się tak na mnie gapić – zasugerowała cicho, a dziewczyna spojrzała na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami i nie rozbawioną miną – To straszne.

\- To mówi! – udała sapnięcie i zdziwienie, wgryzając się jeszcze raz w jabłko i siadając tak, że jej plecy opierały się o stół – Nie wiedziałam.

\- Mogłabyś wykazać trochę sympatii – stwierdziła kwaśno, krzywiąc się na jej ton i przełykając kawałek mięsa – Myślę nad tym, co powiedzieć pułkownikowi.

\- Nic mu nie mów – wzruszyła ramionami – A najlepiej by było, jakbyś odblokowała więź – dorzuciła entuzjastycznie, tylko po to, żeby zostać skarconym przez jej starszą siostrę.

\- Muszę lecieć – powiedziała wymijająco i wstała, ale Ziva szybko chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i posłała pytające spojrzenie w jej stronę – Jestem mechanikiem, pamiętasz? Ty też jeśli się nie mylę, masz robotę – zaznaczyła i wyrwała delikatnie rękę z jej uścisku, odchodząc.

\- Och, mam robotę – stwierdziła do siebie zamyślona, wygryzając się znowu w jabłko i wolno przeżuwając owoc w buzi, marszcząc czoło.

* * *

\- Oi, oi, czyżby Słoneczko się ocknęło? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem Shane, kiedy Zarya weszła do swojego biura w którym wcześniej składała raport z Zivą, jednak w tamtej chwili wolała mocno ignorować chłopaka, sprawiając, że wywrócił oczami – Nie jesteś chyba jeszcze zła, nie?

\- Jakieś szkody dzisiaj? – spytała zamiast odpowiedzieć i oparła się o ścianę, patrząc na chłopaka ostrym wzorkiem, kiedy zaczął wpatrywać się w nią dziwnie – Cóż, jesteś głuchy? Zadałam ci pytanie, masz na nie odpowiedzieć – jej ton głosu sprawił, że Shane potrząsnął głową na chwile zmieszany, po czym znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Żadnych, wygląda na to, że mamy wolne – oznajmił radośnie, kiedy blondynka posłała mu tylko chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Nie ma żadnych „nas". Nigdy nie było, nigdy nie będzie – oświadczyła i rzuciła mu dwa akta, które on zręcznie przechwycił – Zanieś je do Prowl'a, wtedy masz wolne.

\- Wzięłaś tą cała sprawę na serio? – spytał i podążył za nią, kiedy wyszła z pomieszczenia i zaczęła kierować się w stronę hangaru Autobotów – Hej, mówię do ciebie! – chwycił ją za ramię i brutalnie odwrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Ma…

\- Radziłbym ci się odsunąć i zabrać swoją brudną rękę z jej ramienia, zanim się jej pozbędziesz na dobre – odezwał się Sunstreaker, nagle pojawiając się przed nimi z Zivą i Sideswipe'em za jego plecami.

\- Oi, groźby – zaśmiał się szyderczo, po czym spojrzał na Zaryę, która patrzyła na niego lodowato – Wziął robotę na serio, nie? Nie myślałem…

\- Naukowcy już dawno udowodnili, że bez mózgu nie da się myśleć – powiedziała poważnie i zmierzyła go do góry do dołu, z satysfakcją widząc jak jego uśmiech lekko blednie pod jej intensywnym wzorkiem.

Kiedy Sunny odchrząknął znacząco, Donnelly zabrał swoją dłoń i posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, niemal sztuczny.

\- Raaaacja – przeciągnął i uniósł lekko raporty, które mu dała, widząc uważny wzrok jej siostry – Lepiej je zaniosę, prawda? Do zobaczenia później, Słoneczko~! – pokiwał jej dłonią i oddalił się.

\- Myślałam, że nie da się być bardziej debilnym niż Mudflap i Skids – mruknęła do siebie cicho, kręcąc głową.

\- Epps ma dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiadomiła Ziva, kiedy Zarya podniosła na nią wzrok i zmrużyła oczy, kiedy zauważyła zirytowane spojrzenie swojego strażnika i zadowolony z siebie uśmiech Sideswipe'a – I dla twojego gbura tutaj, też.

\- Uważaj, Insekcie – syknął przez zęby, po czym spojrzał na blondynkę – Chodź, nie mam czasu na ich gierki – chwycił ją za nadgarstek i zdziwioną pociągnął za sobą.

* * *

Zatrzymali się na lotnisku, Zarya od razu skrzywiła się na intensywne słońce, które według niej dawno powinno zajść. Westchnęła i spojrzała dziwnie na dłoń, która ją przytrzymywała. Nigdy, przenigdy nie sądziła, że Sunstreaker przestanie mieć problem z dotykaniem jej. A tu proszę! Trzyma ją i najwyraźniej nie zamierza puścić, jeszcze bardziej ją dziwiąc, ale Hale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.

Nagle usłyszała pisk i ktoś na nią wpadł, obejmując ją mocno w talii. Chwila minęła zanim Zarya obudziła się z szoku i z rozszerzonymi oczami spojrzała na postać, która ją przytulała. Dziwne, złociste i kręcone włosy oraz drobna budowa jak na czternastolatkę Uniosła niezręcznie wzrok i spojrzała na Roberta, który stał razem z Sunny'm, Sides'em i Ziva przed nią z uśmiechami. I nagle Zaryę coś tknęło.

\- Um… - odchrząknęła, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i kiedy zobaczyła jej twarz, jej oczy jeszcze raz się rozszerzyły, po czym, żeby jej nie przestraszyć, uklękła, patrząc na jej dziwnie znajomą twarz – Czy my się znamy?

\- No, ba! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym widząc jej skołowaną minę, spochmurniała – Nie pamiętasz mnie?

\- Powinnam? – spytała, patrząc na Epps'a, który tym razem zmarszczył czoło, podchodząc do niej – Epps?

\- To Ginny, moja siostrzenica – wyjaśnił – Ta dla której malowałaś z Sunny'm obrazek – dorzucił, widząc jej wzrok.

\- Okay… - wyrzuciła z siebie powoli – Ale dlaczego zachowuje się tak, jakby mnie znała? – zapytała, a on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Hello? Przecież mnie znasz! – uśmiechnęła się, po czym zmarszczyła brwi – Albo tylko moją starszą koleżankę, Ginger.

Zarya zamarzła w miejscu, jej oddech nagle zwolnił.

\- GiGi? – spytała dla upewnienia się, a dziewczyna pokiwała energicznie – Zaraz… Ty jesteś… - ucięła się, a Ziva w tamtym momencie w końcu skojarzyła imię na które jej siostra zamarła w miejscu i przeklęła pod nosem, nie znając uczuć, które w tamtej chwili przechodziły przez jej umysł.

\- Tak – potwierdziła – Ginger powiedziała mi tydzień temu…

\- Co!? – warknęła na nią – GiGi nie żyje!

Ginny pobladła.

\- Nie powinnam ci tego mówić – powiedziała do siebie i schowała się za Epps'em, widząc wściekły wzrok blondynki – Błagam, nie wiedziałam, że nie wiesz!

Ziva podeszła Zaryi, ale ona patrząc na ziemie wstała i odsunęła się od niej. Ziva posłała jej spojrzenie z wyrzutem, po czym cofnęła wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Widziałam jak umiera… - wyszeptała, podnosząc wzrok na dziewczynkę za plecami zmartwionego Roberta – Ona… - i nagle do niej dotarło - …uciekła, prawda?

\- Proszę, nie bądź na nią zła – Ginny spojrzała na nią z wyrzutami sumienia w oczach i łzami – Nie chciała żebyś się obwiniała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciała – powiedziała z pogardą, prychając i odwracając się na pięcie – Co do obrazka… - zawahała się – Powinnaś dziękować nie mnie, ale Sunstreaker'owi. Temu z żółtym paskiem we włosach – powiedziała z machnięciem głową, znając następne słowa Ginny, która odetchnęła z ulgą, że dziewczyna się na nią nie rzuciła.

\- Z tego, co mi mówiono, lepiej się do niego nie zbliżać – skrzywiła się, a Sunny prychnął – Więc, wolę podziękować tobie. Co do Gi…

\- Zapomnij o tym – ucięła ostro, jej oczy na powrót stały się lodowate, nawet pomimo ich ciepłego koloru – Nie chcę mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

\- Ale… - zaczęła, ale urwała, widząc jej spojrzenie – Dobra, spoko.

\- I nie zbliżaj się do mnie – zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, na który ona się wzdrygnęła i spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana tym poleceniem – Już dosyć, że mam na głowie Donnelly'ego i te jego…

\- On tu jest?! – krzyknęła, a Zarya wzdrygnął się na jej dźwięk – Ale powinien…

Zarya zawahała się, zanim zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Galloway – warknęła pod nosem, a złotowłosa spojrzała na nią dziwnie – Wiedziałam, że powinien być z Jack'iem, to było… - jej oczy rozszerzyły się, zanim Zarya odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła biec w stronę wejścia, zostawiając osłupioną Ginny, zirytowanego Sunstraker'a oraz Zivę i Sideswipe'a, którzy wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia z Epps'em, który tylko stał.

\- Dobra, ktoś ma wrażenie, że coś nam umyka? – spytał, a inni nie mieli wyboru, jak się z nim zgodzić.

* * *

\- Zaplanowałeś to wszystko, prawda? – warknęła, przyciskając go do mat w sali treningowej w której go znalazła po pięciu minutach od wbiegnięcia do hangaru Autobotów i mierząc go wściekłym, zimnym spojrzeniem, które przestraszyłoby meduzę.

\- Po pierwsze, weź ten strasznie ostry nóż z mojej szyi, żebym bez obaw o swoje życie mógł oddychać…

\- Oddychanie jest niepotrzebne – syknęła, ale oddaliła ostrze, kiedy on odetchnął z ulgą i wywrócił oczami.

\- Po drugie… - spojrzał w górę i w dół na jej ciało – Mogłabyś ze mnie wstać. Ktoś tu może wejść.

\- Kiedy to ja byłam tą na podłodze, a ty z nożem, nie martwiłeś się o nieproszoną widownię – stwierdziła sucho, nawet nie zamierzając z niego wstać i chyba to zrozumiał, bo odpuścił i westchnął.

\- Będziemy to ciągle rozpamiętywać? – spytał, a ona uniosła do góry jedną brew – Oi, Słoneczko, przecież to już dawno za mną. Dorosłem! – oświadczył dumnie, na powrót ze swoim aroganckim uśmiechem.

\- Na połowie mojego ciała widnieją blizny – warknęła – Myślisz, że tak sobie uwierzę, że się zmieniłeś i chciałeś robić coś dobrego? Nie jestem głupia, nie tak jak byłam wtedy z nimi. Gadaj, czego tu szukasz, albo ten nóż trafi w twoje przyrodzenie – zagroziła.

\- Hej! A może ja chce mieć dzieci! – zaprotestował, patrząc nieufnie na narzędzie w jej dłoni, którym robiła popisowe kółka w powietrzu.

\- Więc. Zacznij. Gadać – wysyczała, mrużąc poważnie oczy, na które on przełknął ślinę, starając się nie wyglądać na przerażonego jej nagłą zmianą charakteru.

\- Okay, okay, Słoneczko, spokojnie. Bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, których możesz później żałować – naprawdę wolał, kiedy była cała spanikowana i bardziej bezbronna.

\- Myślisz, że będę żałować wbicia ci noża w serce? – spytała retorycznie, na co on po krótkiej chwili się skrzywił i pokręcił głową – No właśnie.

\- Dobra, chcesz prawdy? Dam ci ją! – powiedział zdecydowanie, a ona mrużąc oczy spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, kiedy się na początku zawahał – Odszedłem.

Zarya odsunęła się od niego znacznie, patrząc na niego, jakby próbował jej wcisnąć banana, który był zgniły, na co on tylko wywrócił oczami i wziął głęboki wdech. Hale nie miała podstaw by mu ufać, ale nie miała także podstaw, żeby mu nie uwierzyć. Shane mówił prawdę tylko jej i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Okrutna prawda zrani nawet najsilniejszą wolę walki, pomyślała.

\- Nie puściliby cię wolno – stwierdziła – Przekupiłeś Galloway'a, tak?

\- Chodzi ci o tego gościa w zielonych włosach? – Zarya zwalczyła mały złowieszczy uśmiech i pokiwała głową niecierpliwie – Więc raczej tak. Szukał D i Jack'a i natknął się na mnie, kiedy dawałem im towar.

\- Jesteś aż takim idiotą i oczekujesz, że nie złapię cię na takiej ściemie? – spytała z wywróceniem oczu – Mów wszystko. Czego chciał Galloway?

\- No, na początku zapytał czy cię znam…

\- I powiedziałeś, że tak.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach? – spytał z uśmiechem – W każdym razie, rozpoznałem gościa, bo byłem wtedy w sądzie, a takiej brzydkiej twarzy to niecodziennie spotykasz…

\- Ja widuję twoją teraz codziennie.

Shane posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące „serio?" i westchnął.

\- To nie było miłe – stwierdził, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, niewzruszona – I skojarzyłem, że przecież był z wyższych sfer, więc chwyciłem cię szansy.

\- Więc… Jesteś uciekinierem, Shane – skwitowała krótko.

\- W twoich słowach moje imię brzmi seksownie, wiedziałaś o tym? – posłał jej czarujący uśmiech, który zbladł szybko, kiedy jej oczy dosłownie zaczęły wiercić w nim dziurę.

\- N.E.S.T, huh? – prychnęła z pogardą – Biedny ty, co nie? Nie miałeś pojęcia, że też tu będę.

\- Nie jest tak źle – powiedział radośnie, ku jej irytacji – Hej, dzięki mnie, nie musiałaś opowiadać im o swojej przeszłośc Jack'iem. Jakiś plus, nie? – od razu pożałował swoich słów, bo jej wzrok stwardniał.

\- Przez ciebie mam koszmary i nie mogę powiedzieć o tym własnej siostrze – syknęła ostro – Myślisz, że rozpowiadając wszystkim o tym co mi zrobili, pomożesz mi choćby trochę!? Żyję w cieniu i tak miało pozostać do końca sierpnia, Shane. Chciałam mieć jeden cholerny miesiąc z Zivą, a ty ściągnąłeś na mnie Lennox'a!

Shane zamilkł.

\- To nie o niego się obawiasz – stwierdził, a ona odwróciła wzrok, sprawiając się uśmiechnął się blado z jakiegoś powodu – To ten gościu w żółtym. Sunstreaker, prawda?

\- Nic nie wiesz!

\- Oi, ale znam ciebie, Słoneczko – potrząsnął rozbawiony głową – Poradzisz sobie z Lennox'em, bo uporałaś się przedtem z Galloway'em, ale nie masz pojęcia jak rozmawiać z nim, bo wiesz, że jest kimś więcej. Przyjacielem.

\- Zamknij się! – warknęła, ale on się tylko zaśmiał.

\- A przecież ty nie masz przyjaciół, nie? Więc nie masz pojęcia, jak zareagowałby na to, że pod spodem masz nie tylko obrzydliwe ciało, ale i miliony…

\- Zamknij. Się. – powtórzyła zaciskając żeby.

\- …blizn i niepewności. Och, nie zapominajmy też o tym jak trudno jest ci utrzymać przyjaciół. A z czymś takim jak ty, Sunstreaker odwróci się od ciebie. Zostawi. Tak samo jak twoi rodzice i wkrótce twoja własna bliźniczka.

\- Powiedziałam, zamknij się! – krzyknęła i poderwała się razem z nim, popychając go na ścianę i mocno kopiąc w żebra, sprawiając, że chłopak skrzywił się i zsunął po ścianie, sycząc z bólu i Zarya mogła przysiąc, że usłyszała jakiś trzask.

Odsunęła się zaskoczona tym co zrobiła i wtedy usłyszała, że drzwi od sali znowu się otwierają, a przez nie wbiega Ziva razem z pułkownikiem i ich strażnikami, wszyscy patrzyli na nią z przerażeniem i nagle, Hale nie mogła się powstrzymać, jak zagłębić blokadę jeszcze bardziej, nie chcąc czuć, tego co w tamtej chwili czuła Ziva.

\- Widzisz? – wykrztusił, starając się podnieść – Jesteś potworem. Spójrz na siebie – powiedział z pogardą.

Zarya nie słuchała dalej, ale starając się na spokojne tępo, zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia, wiedząc, że jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie w tamtej chwili mogła czuć się miarę możliwości normalnie.

* * *

Kiedy dotarła do pokoju Jazz'a, ten bez zbędnych pytań wpuścił ją do środka i posadził na wielkim łóżku, włączając jakąś piosenkę, której nazwy Zarya nie znała. Wiedziała tylko, że lekko ją uspokoiła i ta powoli zamknęła oczy. Nie mogła teraz się z tym wszystkim zmierzyć. Nie chciała. To było za dużo.

\- Mogę zostać z tobą? – spytała w końcu, a Jazz chociaż wiedziała, że miał mnóstwo pytań, skinął głową.

Nie walcząc już dłużej ze zmęczeniem, zamknęła znowu oczy i odpłynęła.

* * *

Ziva długo patrzyła na Shane, kiedy poczuła, że Zarya zamyka się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i wtedy poczuła nowa kolejną falę bólu i czystej furii.

Przymknęła oczy. Nie mogła już tak dłużej wytrzymać. Ta niepewność, uczucie bycia samą w całym świecie. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy ją opuścili i Ziva wcale tego uczucia nie lubiła. Wręcz nienawidziła, chciała żeby zniknęło. Zostawiło ją w spokoju. Ale nieważne, czego by próbowała, nie mogła się przebić.

I wtedy Donnelly i jego słowa: Jesteś potworem. Spójrz na siebie. Ziva czuła jak kurczowo utrzymywała się na resztkach samokontroli, którą cudem nabyła od swojej siostry.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytała ostro, ale Shane tylko pokręcił głową, wstając z pomocą William'a, który patrzył na Zivę dziwnie.

\- Oi, Ziva, nie przesadzaj – puścił do niej oczko, uśmiechając się pod nosem – Chciała prawdy, więc ją dałem.

\- Nie jest potworem – powiedziała, pochodząc do niego i odważnie stając przed nim, czując się nieco dziwnie, bo był od niej wyższy - Jeśli ktoś nim jest, to ty i Galloway.

\- Ziva, nie oszukuj się – mruknął do niej – Wystarczy spojrzeć na jej ciało…

\- A patrzyłeś na swoje? – spytała – Widziałeś się w lustrze? Wiesz, kim ty jesteś?

\- Głupie…

\- Bo w tej chwili, sam nie wiesz co robisz! – warknęła ostro – Sprowokowałeś ją. Wiem o tym, nawet bez więzi. Sunshine nie traci kontroli prze byle co.

\- Och, chyba, że wspomina się o tobie i jej wspaniałym strażniku – podniósł wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć, kiedy niestety go nie zauważył – A propos niego? Gdzie się podział?

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się, a Sideswipe uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Powiedzmy, że Sunny ma plan – odparł tajemniczo.

\- Serio? – spytała z powątpiewaniem – Będzie musiał porwać Sunshine, bo sama z nim nie pójdzie – zażartowała i wtedy usłyszał pisk opon i Lennox jęknął.

\- Mówiłaś coś o porywaniu? – spytał Sideswipe niewinnie, a Ziva tylko wywróciła oczami.

* * *

\- Co robisz? – spytał Sideswipe, skacząc na kanapę zaraz koło niej i patrząc jej przez ramię, ale dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczami i zakryła swój notes – Ziiiiiivvvvvaaa!

\- Co? – westchnęła i podniosła na niego wzrok, po czym od razu go opuściła – przejechała ręką przez włosy i wtedy jęknęła, bo wiedziała, że powinna je była wcześniej uczesać, wiedząc, że po myciu jej włosy łatwo się plątały.

\- Co tam masz? – spytał, ale Ziva tylko zamknęła notes i położyła go za plecami, jeszcze raz przejeżdżając przez włosy i wzdychając zirytowana – Okay, co powiesz na negocjacje?

\- Jakiego typu? – zapytała z podejrzliwym wzrokiem, na co on posłał jej największy uśmiech na jaki było go stać.

\- Uczeszę cię, a ty pokażesz mi tą książkę – powiedział dumnie, a ona przygryzając wargę, zerknęła na zeszyt.

\- No, nie wiem, Sides – zawahała się, ale on wziął jedną z jej dłoni i pogłaskał – Nigdy…To znaczy…Ja…

\- Zaczynam się martwić, że coś ci się stało – stwierdził poważnie – Zwykle nie możesz przestać wokół mnie gadać – Ziva zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Nigdy nikt mnie nie czesał. Nawet moja mama – wyznała z westchnięciem, bawiąc się kosmykiem brunatnych włosów – Zawsze była zajęta pracą… Sides, co ty robisz?

\- Naprawiam – oznajmił tylko, wyciągając z jej szafki szczotkę i siadając znowu na kanapie, gestem pokazując jej, żeby usiadła na podłodze, tuż pomiędzy jego nogami.

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, ale zrobiła to bez żadnych pytań, wiedząc, że i tak nie otrzymałaby odpowiedzi. I wtedy poczuła delikatne pociągnięcie na swojej głowie i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co zamierzał zrobić. Zamiast jednak się odsunąć, Ziva zamknęła oczy, opierając się bardziej o kanapę.

\- Czemu przestałeś? – jęknęła, kiedy skończył – Siiiiiiidddeeess.

\- Dotrzymałem słowa, teraz ty – uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, kiedy ta jeszcze przez chwilę się wahała i wtedy chwytając notes, odskoczyła od niego i chichocąc na jego zaskoczoną minę, uciekła z pokoju.

Słyszała, że za nią ruszył, więc przyśpieszyła i kiedy wpadła na swoje łóżko, bo magicznie znalazła się w swoim i Zaryi pokoju. Nie minęła nawet minuta, nie miała nawet okazji się podnieść, kiedy ktoś przygniótł ją do materacu i zaczął łaskotać w boki, sprawiając, że dziewczyna wiła się pod jego ciałem i chichotała jak szalona.

\- T-t-ty! Pr-r-r-zestań! – krzyknęła, ale Sides jej nie słuchał i zaczął gilgać ją jeszcze intensywniej, sprawiając, że zaczęły jej lecieć łzy – N-N-Ni-i-ie!

\- Powiedz, że jestem najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałaś i pokaż ten notes, to przestanę – zażądał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, słysząc jej śmiech.

\- NIGDY! – wykrztusiła, zanim znowu zacznę zwijać się po całym łóżku – Okay, dobra! P-poddaję się!

\- Serio? – spytał.

\- TAK! – krzyknęła, a on przestał.

\- Więc? – uśmiechnął się tym aroganckim uśmiechem, na który Ziva miała ochotę go uderzyć, ale się powstrzymała i wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim znowu wybuchła śmiechem na jego minę, która według niej wydawała się w tamtej chwili komiczna.

\- JESTEŚ NAJPRZYSTOJNIESZYM CHŁOPAKIEM JAKIEGO WIDZIAŁAM! – powiedziała głośno do jego ucha, sprawiając, że się skrzywił i spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- A teraz pokaż notes – przypomniał, a ona spojrzała na niego oczami smutnego szczenięcia, na które odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czy muuuuszę? – zaskomliła, a on wywracając oczami, pokiwał głową – Alllleee dlaczego, Siiiiiiiddddddeeeeessss?

\- Jesteś takim dzieckiem – mruknął pod nosem z westchnieniem, kiedy podała mu zeszyt, a on uwalniając ją od swojego ciężaru, odrzucił się na bok i na plecy i opierając głowę o poduszkę, otworzył notes i spojrzał na strony, od razu marszcząc czoło na nieznajome pismo, które podobne było do Zivy, a jednak takie… brzydkie? – Co to?

\- To dziennik – wytłumaczyła, przysuwając się bliżej koło niego i jeżdżąc palcem po pierwszej linijce z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, kiedy on patrzył na nią rozkojarzony – Założyłam go kiedy miałam dziesięć lat. Stąd te bazgroły – westchnęła.

\- Dlaczego miałabyś zakładać dziennik? – spytał nie rozumiejąc, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, unikając jego spojrzenia – Nie. Popatrz na mnie i powiedz – rozkazał łagodnie, a jednak stanowczo, sprawiając, że Ziva patrząc na niego, skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

\- W szkole… - Ziva odchrząknęła, ale zanim powiedziała jeszcze jakieś słowo, drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju weszła Maggie, cała zdyszana – Mags, co jest? Pali się?

\- Co? – spytała zmieszana, po czym potrząsnęła głową – Nieważne. Galloway wzywa cię do swojego biura, twoja siostrę te… Gdzie Zarya? – spytała zdezorientowana, patrząc na nich pytająco, ale Ziva tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nie mając naprawdę pojęcia, a Sideswipe podrapał się po karku.

\- Może się trochę spóźnić – stwierdził niezręcznie, kiedy obie wbiły w niego wzrok.

\- Dzięki za info, Mags. Przekaż mu, że będę za dziesięć minut – machnęła na nią dłonią, po czym wyrywając z rąk swojego strażnika dziennik, zamknęła go i włożyła do otwartej szuflady – To ja lecę – powiedziała wymijająco.

\- Woah, zwolnij dziewczyno – złapał ją za nadgarstek zanim wyszła – Byłaś w trakcie mówienia czegoś. Jestem ciekaw ciągu dalszego – oznajmił, ale ona tylko odwróciła wzrok.

\- Powiem ci później – obiecała i pośpiesznie wyszła z pokoju.

Ech, co ona ukrywa?, pomyślał, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżko.

* * *

\- Fajna fryzura – pochwaliła, przygryzając policzki, żeby nie zaśmiać mu się w twarz, kiedy ten spojrzał na nią, zaciskając zęby i dłonie w pięści, siedząc na swoim stałym miejscu przy biurku, którego akurat nikt nie używał – Nie, mówię serio. Zielony do ciebie pasuje, Galla – posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek, widząc jego czerwoną twarz.

\- Dziękuję ci, Ziva – wyrzucił z siebie – Zwłaszcza, że to ty sprawiłaś, że zmieniły magicznie kolor – dodał już bardziej wściekle.

\- Więc? Czego chcesz? – spytała ignorując jego komentarz i siadając na kanapie, która umieszczona była w pomieszczeniu obok drzwi – Sunshine się spóźni, możesz już dobrze zacząć gadać, bo wiemy, że bardzo lubisz dźwięk swojego głosu – mrugnęła do niego oczko, a on się skrzywił.

\- Niestety, tak bardzo jak mam ochotę użyć mojego głosu – zwrócił się do niej z jakoś dziwnie zadowolonymi z siebie oczami – Twoja wredna siostrzyczka musi się tutaj pojawić, żebym mógł zacząć mówić.

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło i zerknęła na niego poważnie. Zjechała wzrokiem na jego biurko, zauważając jakieś dziwne dokumenty, jednak nie mogła zobaczyć ich tytułu, nieważne z jakiego kąta by nie spojrzała. Jedyne, co dostrzegła to dzisiejszą datę napisaną jego pismem na wielkiej kartce na wierzchu. 30 sierpnia. Brunetka oparła się z westchnięciem o zagłówek i zamyślona, zaczęła wpatrywać się w Galloway'a i i jego minę. Była jakaś dziwna. Inna niż zwykle i to nie wróżyło nic dobrego ani dla niej, ani dla jej siostry.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na niego i zauważyła ledwo widzialny uśmiech, ale jednak tam był i to najbardziej ją zaniepokoiło. Nie, definitywnie nic dobrego, pomyślała, modląc się, żeby jej uparta jak osioł siostra pośpieszyła swój tyłek i tu dotarła zanim sama po nią pójdzie i już tak pięknie nie będzie.

Zarya stała pod drzewem tak długo, mając pochyloną głowę, że zaczęła zastanawiać się czy kiedy jakoś ją przestawi to ją zaboli. I kiedy wreszcie to zrobiła, skrzywiła się nie tyle co z bólu, ale dlatego, że centralnie przed nią stał holoform jej strażnika i jedyne co mogła w tamtej chwili pomyśleć, to, to, że był na serio wkurzony. Ale znowu, czy to była jej wina?

\- Zamierasz coś właściwie powiedzieć? – machnęła mu dłonią przed nosem, a kiedy zwinnie ją chwycił i boleśnie skręcił, przyciągając bliżej siebie, warknęła – Sunstreaker!

\- Tsk, tsk, ciszej – powiedział, powoli rozluźniając swój uścisk, jednak nadal trzymając jej nadgarstek i ostro na nią patrząc – A teraz… Kim jest Shane?

\- Nie…

\- Odpowiadasz albo skończy się na tym, że za każdym razem, kiedy się nie odezwiesz ścisnę ci mocno rękę, a uwierz tego nie chcesz – zagroził, a ona wyczuwając, że jest na skraju, odpuściła z niezadowolonym sykiem, patrząc nieufnie na jego dłoń.

\- Shane jest jednym z… - zawahała się, odwracając zawstydzona wzrok - …z byłych dilerów narkotykowych moich adopcyjnych rodziców. Odszedł, nie wiem dlaczego i przyjechał tutaj z Galloway'em – z każdym słowem, trudniej jej było mówić i czuła wielką gule w gardle, której gorączkowo próbowała się pozbyć.

\- Dlaczego go nienawidzisz? – zdał następne pytanie, a Zarya myśląc nad odpowiedzią czuła jak jego dłoń powoli się zaciska, więc jej oczy się rozszerzyły a ona sama pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią.

\- Przez niego mam… kilka…blizn – zataiła ich prawdziwą liczbę, ale wolała nie wyznawać mu dosłownie wszystkiego, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie pod jego ciężkim wzrokiem, wyrażającym kilka rzeczy naraz tak, że dziewczyna nie miała nawet pojęcia czy mogłaby je wszystkie nazwać – I miałam z nim na pieńku.

\- Zdefiniuj – zażądał.

\- Nie lubiliśmy…się nawzajem – cholera, coraz trudniej było jej mówić bez zająknięcia się – My…Ja. Cholera! – przeklęła do siebie, nie mogąc się wysłowić, ale jednocześnie czuła, że słowa same cisnęły jej się na usta bez jej wiedzy, zupełnie jakby to, że to jej strażnik słucha, a nie kto inny, miało jej pomóc, co było dla niej totalnym szaleństwem – Odkąd skończyłam dwanaście lat, Shane zaczął do mnie w nocy przychodzić, kiedy donosił Diane i Jack'owi towar i czasami był ze mną z nożem i wycinał na mnie różne rzeczy takie jak…no wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Niekiedy zmuszał mnie do picia alkoholu, lub po prostu mówił…różne rzeczy.

Sunstreaker przez chwilę milczał, obserwując ją niespokojnie, nawet mimo tego, że nie okazał swoich emocji, bojąc się, że to ją nagle spłoszy.

\- Co ci powiedział w sali treningowej? – spytał, czując jak natychmiast spięła się, więc zacisnął swoją dłoń na ręce, sprawiając, że nie miała wyjścia jak stać prosto i odpowiedzieć na pytanie – Mów.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała cicho.

Westchnął, tym niczego się nie dowiedział.

\- Kim jest Diane i Jack? – dziewczyna po raz kolejny odwróciła wzrok – Zarya…

\- Diane i Jack Temple – wyjaśniła – Moi adopcyjni rodzice.

\- Dlaczego nie żyjesz ze swoimi biologicznymi rodzicami? – zmarszczył czoło, a ona prychnęła – Ziva mieszka.

\- Sam ich spytaj – widząc jego ostrzegawczy wzrok, wywróciła oczami i trochę się uspokoiła biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów – Myślą, że bliźniaczki to przekleństwo i takie tam pierdoły. Najwyraźniej Carly myślała, że jak mnie odda bez mówienia nic Henry'emy to pozbędzie się problemu.

Sunstreaker skinął lekko głowa, pamiętając, że tak w rzeczywistości nazywają się rodzice jej siostry, ale zaraz znowu zmarszczył czoło zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałaś myślą – zaznaczył, a ona spojrzała na niego dziwnie – Ale chwilę później dodałaś, że ten Insekt oddał cię bez mówienia twojemu ojcu.

\- Cóż, tak, ale to nic nie zmienia – warknęła, kiedy zorientowała się, że miał rację.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – potwierdziła twardo, wyzywając go wzrokiem, żeby to podważył, czego nie zrobił tylko wywrócił oczami, wracając do tematu.

\- Lennox powiedział… - puścił nadgarstek nagle zaskoczonej dziewczyny i powoli spojrzał na jej twarz, którą desperacko próbowała schować -…że twoja rodzina cię maltretowała.

\- I co? – po dłużej chwili, Zarya wzruszyła ramionami.

Sunstreaker wyglądał jakby go co najmniej ktoś uderzył w twarz z liścia, co Zarya skwitowała wywróceniem oczu.

\- „I co?"? – wykrztusił, a ona zaczęła bawić się nerwowo palcami – Twoja rodzina…Nie! To jest chore. Nawet ja stwierdzam, że to jest chore, to powinno dać ci do myślenia! – powiedział głośno, oburzony.

Zarya która jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widziała, nagle się uśmiechnęła.

\- Czy ty się śmiejesz? – wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem – Co…

\- Oj, Sunstreaker. Zależy ci na mnie? – spytała szydząc z niego na chwilę, po czym widząc jego poważną minę, uspokoiła się – Sunstreaker, dobrze wiesz, że nie złapiesz mnie na słowa.

\- To nie to – stwierdził, mierząc ją wzorkiem – Zachowujesz się jakby to cię nie ruszało.

\- Bo nie rusza – przyznała sucho, prychając do siebie – Nie odkąd odcięłam Zivę.

\- Masz z nią więź – stwierdził – Hatchet coś wspomniał.

\- Nie miał wam nic mówić – stwierdziła z wywróceniem oczu – Ale tak. Staram się tutaj zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi emocjami, żeby później jej nie skrzywdzić.

\- A jak radziłaś sobie wcześniej?

Zarya zesztywniała, jakby jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zdał jej takiego pytania i prawda była taka, że nie zdał. Zarya sama radziła sobie z wspomnieniami, bólem i zawodem. Jedynym powodem dla którego nigdy się tak na serio nie załamała była Ziva i jej radosne uczucia, które za każdym razem targnęły na jej umysł bez pozwolenia i jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Jednak teraz, stojąc przed nim i nie mogąc się ruszyć, blondynka zdała sobie wreszcie sprawę z tego, że ta ochrona zniknęła w momencie, kiedy odcięła się od swojej siostry. I… cholera, to bolało, kiedy zaczęła o tym myśleć.

\- Cóż… - zaczęła w końcu, odchrząkując – Ja sobie nie radziłam. Ziva i jej radosne myśli po prostu odpychały to o czym myślałam i nie musiałam się tym martwić.

\- A teraz?

\- A teraz – Zarya przełknęła ślinę – Kiedy Shane wrócił, wszystko się zmieniło.

\- I odcięcie się od własnej siostry ma ci pomóc? – spytał z prychnięciem – Człowieku, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Zero sensu.

\- Nie rozumiesz! – warknęła w końcu.

\- To mi to wytłumacz.

\- Nie mogę poradzić sobie z sobą, kiedy cały czas jestem otoczona Zivą i jej uczuciami! Nie rozumiesz?! Nie potrafię tego zrobić bez odcinania się od niej, bo za każdym razem zamiast rozwiązać problem, on się tylko zagłębia!

Przestała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Oddech przyśpieszył.

Jedno pytanie pałętało jej się w głowie.

 **Jak?!**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Nie wiem, Sunshine, nie wiem. W każdym razie, musisz przyznać, że zaczęło ci na nim zależeć 3:D_  
 _ **Zarya** : Masz urojenia, po prostu byłam rozproszona!_  
 _Ta, ta... Jasne. Anyway, znacie już coś z przeszłości Zaryi i niedługo dowiecie się więcej o Zivy. A tak dokładniej, w następnym rozdziale. W międzyczasie, poznacie jeszcze trochę lepiej Shane'a, mojego słodkiego psychopatę z dwoma innymi osobowościami. Będzie też trochę scen Sarah/Will/SS &SS/Ziva&Zarya._  
 _Do tego czasu, pozdrawiam_  
 _XXFaith_


	14. Of Flying And Quitting

„ _Either God does not exist, or he is unimaginably cruel."_

 _\- Dr. Gregory House_

Zarya zamknęła oczy i cofnęła się i wtedy usłyszała, że Sunstreaker włączył swój silnik, zwracając od razu jej uwagę.

\- Galloway chce z wami pogadać – wyjaśnił, nadal patrząc na nią pytająco, ale ona tylko skinęła głową i podeszła do auta, jednak, kiedy chciała otworzyć drzwi, one nawet się nie ruszyły, od razu ją irytując – Dokończysz to, co chciałaś?

\- Jak mówiłam wcześniej, Sunstreaker – westchnęła politowaniem Zarya – Byłam traktowana tak, a nie inaczej tak długo, że przestało mi zależeć na tym, kto co o mnie myśli. Przyzwyczaj się do tego albo daj mi spokój.

Chłopak wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i nawet otworzył usta, jednak od razu je zamknął, jakby zmieniając zdanie. Hale tylko zmarszczyła czoło, unosząc do góry jedną brew, wyraźnie czekając na to, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Ta, jasne – potrząsnął w końcu z prychnięciem głową – Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ranisz tym Zivę? – lekko zaskoczona tym, że użył jej imienia, Zarya wywróciła oczami, całkowicie się do niego odwracając i opierając o Lamborghini.

\- Jestem pewna, że ból, jakiego doświadcza teraz jest lepszy od tego, jaki ja dałabym jej nie odcinając się od niej – stwierdziła niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem jak jest z ludźmi – zmarszczył nos, widocznie nie lubią używać tego słowa – Ale ja z Sides'em mogę wyciszyć więź. Nie całkowicie się od niego blokować.

Zarya spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaciekawiona. Jeśli był sposób na to, żeby faktycznie zapanować nad swoimi emocjami w czasie, kiedy nadal mogła wyczuwać Zivę, to zamierzała się o nim dowiedzieć. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to zrobić od swojego strażnika.

\- Możesz… - zawahała się, jakby po raz pierwszy prosiła o pomoc -…Możesz mnie nauczyć? – spytała, lekko głośniejszym głosem, patrząc na niego odważnie, kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

\- To proste – stwierdził, podchodząc do niej i patrząc nieufnie na jej dłoń, którą wcześniej ściskał – Zamiast ją blokować, staraj się znaleźć w sobie jakieś miejsce, do którego tylko ty masz dostęp.

\- To tyle? – spytała sceptycznie, a on pokiwał głową – Wymyślić sobie Krainę Czarów i magiczne drzwi w głowie?

Sunstreaker zmarszczył czoło, zmieszany.

\- Co to Kraina Czarów? – zapytał, a kiedy spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, wywrócił oczami – Tak, mniej więcej tak. Nie ująłem tego tak…kreatywnie, jak ty, ale zgadza się. To jedyny sposób, żeby Ziva nie zaczęła nękać mojego brata jeszcze bardziej niż teraz.

Zarya uśmiechnęła się szeroko z chorą satysfakcją, jednak on tylko zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi.

\- Nazwałeś ją po imieniu – stwierdziła z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, kiedy jego wzrok stwardniał – Oj, czy wielki, twardy Sunstreaker ma do mnie i mojej siostry słabość?

Ten tylko nagle odwrócił głowę i skierował się do samochodu, ale dziewczyna mogła wyraźnie zauważyć na jego policzkach rumieniec.

\- O rany, wiedziałam!

\- Zamknij się, Insekcie!

* * *

Ziva gdyby mogła, krzyknęłaby „Alleluja!", kiedy Zarya w końcu wpadła do gabinetu Galloway'a, od razu krzywiąc się na jego osobę. Zamiast tego, pozostała cicho i pokazała siostrze, żeby usiadła koło niej, w czasie, kiedy rzuciła wyczekujące spojrzenie w stronę Dyrektora, który zignorował ją i poczekał, aż blondynka usadziła się wygodnie na kanapie.

\- Więc? – spytała starsza Hale, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie – Zamierasz znowu mi grozić czy wpatrywać się w nas przez cały dzień?

Galloway posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech, zanim wstał i podał jej jakieś akta, po czym podszedł do Zivy i dał takie samo, tylko w innym kolorze. Obie dziewczyny wymieniły się spojrzeniami, zanim Zarya z wahaniem otworzyła swoje dokumenty i zamarzła z lekko otwartą buzią.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! – wysyczała na niego, wstając i trzaskając nimi na jego biurko, po czym spojrzała na siostrę – Co masz w swoim? – zapytała, a dziewczyna pośpiesznie otworzyła swoje akta, a głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, więc tylko pokręciła głową i podała jej papiery.

\- Zważywszy na to, jak dobrze spisałyście się na ostatniej misji – powiedział to z taką chora satysfakcją i sarkazmem w głosie oraz miejscowym jadem, że obie odwróciły się do niego z niedowierzaniem widocznym w oczach – Rząd postanowił przydzielić was na dwie nowe, tym razem osobno.

\- Masz na myśli, ty przekonałeś rząd, żeby przydzielili nas na osobne misje – poprawiła Ziva, kiedy odzyskała głos i wstała, stając koło blondynki.

\- Potraktujcie to, jako test – Galloway zmierzył je niedbałym wzrokiem, po czym wziął z biurka papiery Zaryi i znowu je jej podał, tym razem nawet nie kryjąc tryumfu.

Ziva zamknęła oczy, zaciskając palce na aktach, a Zarya tępo wpatrywała się w ziemię, niezdolna do nawet wypowiedzenia jakiegoś ostrego żartu.

\- Przynajmniej pozwól nam na wzięcie jednego z Autobotów – brunetka w końcu otworzyła oczy – Mamy prawo do zabrania ich…

\- Błąd, ty masz – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Zarya, jako, że teoretycznie nie powinna tutaj być, zabiera ze sobą Shane'a. Ty możesz zabrać jednego z tych twoich metalowych robotów.

\- Co?! Odmawiam! – warknęła Zarya, wreszcie budząc się z transu – Nie możesz…!

\- Mogę i dobrze o tym wiesz – oznajmił zimno, kiedy Ziva posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Masz rację. Podlegacie pod pułkownika Lennox'a, ale to ja mam władzę, kiedy chodzi o misje i wyjazdy.

\- Co z Morshower'em? – spytała Ziva po krótkiej chwili – Wie o tym?

\- Nie martw się o generała – Galloway otworzył drzwi od swojego gabinetu z wyraźną wiadomością, że dyskusja się skończyła i mają wyjść.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? – odezwała się w progu blondynka, kiedy Ziva niemal wystrzeliła z biura, zostawiając ją tam.

\- Wszystko jest w aktach, Temple – zapewnił, a ona rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, podążyła za siostrą.

* * *

\- To jest debilne – mamrotała Ziva, czytając treść swoich dokumentów, co chwilę komentując każde zdanie – To jest bezcelowe. To idiotyczne. To wredne. Och, a to jest już szczyt wszystkiego, co podłe. Nawet ja nie jestem taka… Sunshine, dlaczego się nie wściekasz i wyglądasz jakbyś była skupiona? – urwała patrząc na blondynkę, która siedziała na stole, otoczona broniami w sali treningowej, w której teraz przebywały i trzymała w jednej dłoni dokumenty, a w drugą podpierała głowę.

\- Bo jestem skupiona – odparła lakonicznie Zarya, ku jej irytacji.

Ziva westchnęła, odkładając z głośnym trzaskiem papiery i opierając się o metalowy stół. Powodem, dla którego wybrały akurat ta salę był prosty – przez przynajmniej pół godziny, nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał, bo wszyscy myślą, że nadal są u Galloway'a. Nawet ich strażnicy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Ziva miała nadzieję, że pozostanie tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, żeby mogła przekonać Zaryę do odblokowania więzi. Wiedziała, że tym razem ból będzie nie do zniesienia, nie tylko, dlatego, że będą od siebie mocno oddalone, ale dlatego, że nie będą mogły siebie nawzajem uspokoić w razie czego. Okay, do tego ostatniego nie była taka pewna, ale nadal. Tęskniła za tym bajzelem i wiecznym gniewem w głowie.

\- O czym jest twoja misja? – spytała, ale Zarya tylko zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym wzruszyła ramionami – Sunshine, błagam. Umieram tutaj.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło i spojrzała na nią w zaciekawieniu.

\- Dlaczego nie podzielisz się wieściami z Sideswipe'em? – spytała powoli, wracając do czytania.

\- Może, dlatego, że nie zamierzam zostać świadkiem morderstwa? – zasugerowała tonem mówiącym „duh" – Jak poszło z Sunny'm? – zmieniła temat.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – stwierdziła po chwili, odwracając głowę.

\- Och, ależ ty wiesz – zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nią dziwnie, kiedy ta się nagle spięła, bo to nie było wyraźnie w jej stylu, kiedy Ziva wspomniała o jej strażniku i wtedy nagle jakby do niej dotarło – POWIEDZIAŁAŚ MU!? – wykrzyczała zszokowana, kiedy dodała dwa do dwóch i wskazała na nią oskarżycielsko palcem.

\- Ziva… - skarciła ją, krzywiąc się na nagły hałas z jej strony – Może trochę ciszej?

\- Jak ja mam być cicho, kiedy dowiaduję się o czymś takim? – spytała, ale posłusznie zniżyła głos, nie chcąc za bardzo zirytować w tamtej chwili swojej siostry – Więc? Co się stało? Przecież…

\- Zmusił mnie – powiedziała, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny cień winy – Ale… Słowa… Ja…

\- Sunshine, nie brzmisz jak ty – stwierdziła widząc jej dyskomfort – Cóż, nie brzmisz jak ty od paru dni, ale teraz to już całkowicie. Spokojnie, wstęp, rozwiniecie, zakończenie, uporządkuj wszystko i wtedy mów – poinstruowała, a blondynka biorąc głęboki wdech, skinęła wdzięcznie w jej stronę głową

\- Więc, najpierw porwał mnie od Jazz'a – westchnęła, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy, kiedy zobaczyła, że kilka kosmyków opadło jej na czoło – Wywiózł na wysepkę z drzewem i chwycił nadgarstek – przełknęła ślinę, wyraźnie nie było jej łatwo mówić o czymś takim i Ziva to wiedziała, więc stała cicho, wiedząc, że to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy jej siostra faktycznie rozmawia z nią o swoich uczuciach – Zadawał mi pytania, a ja musiałam na nie odpowiadać…

\- Zaraz, „musiałam"? – przerwała jej zaskoczona – Przecież ty nigdy nic nie musisz. Sama mi mówiłaś. A po za tym mogłaś zawsze skłamać.

Zarya przez jakiś powód, wyglądała jakby biła się z myślami.

\- No…tak – potwierdziła z wahaniem – Ale powiedział, że jeśli nie odpowiem to ściśnie mi nadgarstek i że ja tego nie chcę.

\- Więc zmusił cię – stwierdziła, bardziej niż zapytała, ale blondynka i tak skinęła głową – A to sukinsyn – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Co do kłamania – urwała na chwilę, szukając właściwych słów – Jakimś cudem Sunstreaker zawsze wie, kiedy kłamię.

\- Duh, to musi krążyć w rodzinie – wymamrotała na tyle głośno, żeby ją usłyszała – Więc wie – stwierdziła.

\- Wie… - ucięła, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie była pewna czy powinna, więc Ziva cierpliwie czekała aż się zdecyduje – I pewnie już inaczej o mnie myśli…

\- CO!? – warknęła na nią nagle, na co podskoczyła, ale teraz brunetka miała to gdzieś i postanowiła, że będzie się z tym radzić później – Dlaczego miałby o tobie inaczej myśleć? Sunshine, czy ty się słyszysz?!

\- Ale on wie o bliznach – to natychmiastowo zatkało dziewczynę do tego stopnia, że Zarya odważnie podniosła na nią wzrok, okrywając się ramionami wokół siebie – Będzie się mną brzydził – wyszeptała, ale jej siostra tylko potrząsnęła wściekle głową, podchodząc do niej i chwytając za ramiona.

\- Nikt – wysyczała – Kompletnie nikt nie będzie mówić o tobie w taki sposób, nawet ty sama, zrozumiano? Nie jesteś…Twoje blizny nie są obrzydliwe, Sunshine. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Jestem pewna, że mają ich tyle samo, a może nawet więcej. Czy wiedząc to, brzydzisz się nimi?

\- Co!? Oczywiście, że nie! – warknęła na nią, po czym zniżyła ton głosu – Ale oni są żołnierzami, to, co innego. Mają blizny, z których są dumni.

\- Sunshine… - westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Ziva, po prostu… - Zarya wywróciła na siebie oczami – Nieważne. Nie zależy mi na jego opinii – powiedziała nagle, niemal zaskoczona własnymi słowami.

\- Serio? – Ziva spojrzała na nią sceptycznie, a ona energicznie skinęła głową.

\- Tak. W końcu i tak wyjeżdżamy za miesiąc, nie?

Ziva tylko na nią patrzyła, aż za dobrze znając to spojrzenie w jej oczach. To samo, kiedy Zarya chce ukryć, że coś faktycznie ją poruszyło. Zamiast jednak o to pytać, wróciła do swoich akt, za bardzo zmęczona na kolejną kłótnie.

* * *

\- Nie!

\- Mowy nie ma!

\- ŻE CO!?

\- Kogo to rozkaz?!

\- Dziewczynki, wszystkie jesteście piękne, a teraz zamknijcie jadaczki, żeby Ziva mogła wreszcie zacząć mówić – warknęła w końcu Zarya, patrząc to na Lennox'a, to ich strażników i w końcu Epps'a, który także włączył się do dyskusji.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią gniewnie, a ona podniosła do góry ręce w geście poddania i posłusznie odsunęła się, wywracając oczami i trzymając swoje akta, które razem ze swoją siostrą wzięła z Sali treningowej, tak dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Więc… Jak mówiłam – Ziva wyraźnie była rozbawiona cała tą sytuacją, tylko tego nie pokazywała – Wrzut na tyłku Galloway wysyła nas na osobne misje z rozkazu rządu, czy coś takiego. Mam prawo do zabrania jednego z Autobotów – dodała bardziej do Sideswipe'a, który patrzył nieufnie na jej siostrę, która nagle odwróciła głowę, widocznie czując się wyłączona z rozmowy.

\- A Zarya? – spytał Epps, a obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie niepewnie, jakby porozumieją się tylko przez to – Co? Nie…

\- Sunshine nie może zabrać nikogo z was – wskazała na bliźniaków – Musi zabrać ze sobą Donnelly'ego – ostatnią cześć wymówiła, jakby miała zostać za nią uderzona.

\- Co!? W życiu nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! – warknął Sunstreaker, patrząc na Zivę wściekle, na co Zarya wywróciła oczami, kiedy brunetka odruchowo się cofnęła.

\- Wyluzuj – syknęła na niego, po czym zwróciła się do pułkownika – Najwyraźniej ktoś z wyższych sfer wynegocjował nam misje siódmego sierpnia, czyli gdzieś za tydzień.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz wziąć jednego z Botów? – spytał wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc Epps, kiedy William się nie odezwał.

\- No… - zaczęła delikatnie Ziva, ale Zarya westchnęła.

\- Bo Zarya nie jest teoretycznie w programie – skrzywił się niechętnie Lennox, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła otwierać usta i natychmiastowo je zamknęła, kiedy zwróciła się do niego zaskoczona, na co Ziva odruchowo cofnęła się z jej pola widzenia.

\- To bez znaczenia, musi mieć jakaś ochronę – zaprotestował Sides.

\- Kto ci to… - zaczęła Zarya, po czym westchnęła i zwróciła się do Zivy – TY im powiedziałaś – stwierdziła.

\- Na swoją obronę, byłam pod emocjonalnym stresem – oświadczyła, a dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- W każdym razie – ciągnął Sideswipe – Ten chudzielec nie ma szans z tymi, co mają się zmierzyć – powiedział z pogardą.

\- Nie wiecie gdzie idziemy i przeciwko komu – zaznaczyła nagle brunetka i wtedy wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli, od razu sprawiając, że odchrząknęła i niezręcznie przełknęła ślinę, od razu wiedząc, że nie powinna była tego mówić – Tak tylko mówię…

\- To gdzie jesteście wysłane? – zapytał Robert, a Ziva ze wzruszaniem ramionami, chwyciła za folder i otworzyła go na właściwej stronie .

\- Ja… - zawahała się i wtedy zamarzła.

\- Mówiłaś, że przeczytałaś wszystko – stwierdziła na jej zachowanie blondynka, a Ziva oburzona podniosła na nią wzrok.

\- Tak, ale tylko część, w której napisane są zasady, które miałam łamać! – powiedziała, a kiedy Lennox spojrzał na nią, zacisnęła żeby – Znaczy się podążać. Zasady którymi miałam podążać – poprawiła markotnie.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Wysyłają mnie do Chicago – powiedziała z nienawiścią.

\- Co? Pogięło ich do reszty?!

\- Co złego jest w Chicago? – zapytał Epps.

Ziva tylko rzuciła mu dzikie spojrzenie, które naturalnie zamknęło go w sekundę, za to Zarya tylko parsknęła.

\- A ty? – odezwał się Lennox do blondynki, kiedy ona tylko zmrużyła na niego oczy i nimi wywróciła – Wiesz, że musisz mi…

\- Sydney – przerwała mu ostro i zimno, tak, że od razu się wzdrygnął, razem z resztą – Australia.

\- Żartujesz sobie – warknęła nagle zła Ziva – On sobie z nami gra.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – spytała, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się wewnętrznie uspokoić, kiedy zorientowała się w jakiś sposób znowu traci nad sobą kontrole i nie wiedziała jak sobie z tym poradzić bez zwykle radosnych uczuć swojej siostry – Zatelefonujemy do Morshower'a.

\- Myślisz, że coś na to poradzi? – spytała, a Zarya pokiwała głową.

\- Podpis jest podrobiony – stwierdziła po chwili – Z takim czymś, powinni go wyrzucić na zbity pysk.

\- Uh, ostre słowa – stwierdził Epps, a dziewczyny jednocześnie prychnęły.

\- Mamy to gdzieś – Ziva wzięła od siostry akta.

\- Nie ma siły, która zmusiłaby mnie do wrócenia do Australii – warknęła – A Ziva nie wróci do Chicago nawet gdyby oferowali jej wyspę i setkę sportowych aut na niej.

Minęła chwila ciszy i wszyscy na siebie patrzyli i nagle dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie złowieszczo.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – spytała Ziva.

\- Och, sprawimy, że odejdzie i to w naszym stylu – zatarła ręce dla efektu, a Lennox z Epps'em wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Waszym stylu? – spytał Sideswipe.

\- To wy macie styl? – zapytał Sunstreaker.

\- Chłopie, jeśli myślisz, że niebieski Lennox, wielkie malowidło na ścianie czy zielone włosy Galli to wszystko, na co nas stać, to jesteś w błędzie.

\- Jest coś gorszego? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Epps, kiedy Lennox jęknął na wspomnienie o niebieskiej skórze.

\- Spytajcie moich rodziców – wzruszyła ramionami Ziva – Przez dwa tygodnie nie mogli pozbyć się zapachu skunksa z sypialni.

Zarya tylko prychnęła, kiedy wszyscy pobladli.

* * *

\- Nie kapuje – stwierdził Epps – Powiedziałyście, że pozbędzie się go w waszym stylu, nie posłusznie zgodzicie się na misje i jeszcze zrobicie to z uśmiechem – Zarya wymieniła tajemnicze spojrzenie z Zivą, na które ona wywróciła rozbawiona oczami – I jeszcze przyśpieszyłyście misje. Brałyście coś?

Obie tylko poprawiły plecaki, które ze sobą wzięły i wzruszyły ramionami.

\- Masz to? – spytała Ziva, a Zarya rzuciła jej jakieś urządzenie, które Epps stwierdził, że wyglądało jak bransoletka – Okay.

\- Sideswipe – szepnęła do Zivy, na co ona pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i podeszła do niego, w czasie, kiedy roztargniona blondynka westchnęła i spojrzała na Shane'a, który razem z Sunstreaker'em, który coś mówił mu na ucho z groźnym wyrazem twarzy szedł w jej stronę, aż w końcu stanął przed nią, lekko blady – Nie jadłeś śniadania? – zaćwierkała, dobrze wiedząc, że jej strażnik mu groził.

\- Jadłem – mruknął – Ale zaraz je zwrócę.

Zarya, która mimo wszystko nie potrafiła w tamtej chwili spojrzeć prosto na chłopaka, z którym niedawno dobyła dosyć poważną rozmowę, wywróciła oczami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakąś torebkę papierową, czy coś – powiedziała do niego z tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach – Będzie trochę… ekhem, ciekawie – Sunstreaker posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, marszcząc czoło.

\- SUNSHINE! CZAS NA PRZYGODĘ! – zawołała idąc w stronę swojego samolotu, kiedy Zarya mruknęła coś pod nosem o „irytujących brunetkach" – DALEJ! CHYBA NIE CHCESZ, ŻEBYM POWIEDZIAŁA SUNNY'EMU O…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I WEJDŹ TO TEGO PRZEKLĘTEGO SAMOLOTU! – krzyknęła do niej z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem, na co brunetka uniosła do góry ręce w geście poddania, zanim zniknęła w środku swojego transportu – Do samolotu, Donnelly – rozkazała chłopakowi, kiedy ten posłał jej krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Knujesz coś – stwierdził, na co dziewczyna posłała mu jedno z najbardziej niewinnych spojrzeń, na jakie ją było wstać – Nie wróciłabyś tam nawet z _nim_ **–** skinął głową na Sunstreaker'a – Za bardzo…

\- Więcej ruszania, mniej gadania – warknęła ostrzegawczo – Chyba nie chcesz mieś noża przystawionego do szyi, huh?

\- Mam cię na oku – powiedział, pokazując ten gest dłonią, po czym odchodząc w stronę samolotu.

\- Już nie długo, Shane – wyszeptała, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jej strażnik posyłał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie – Już nie długo…

* * *

Ziva usiadła na jednym z siedzeń, patrząc na Arcee, która była w swoim alternatywnym modzie z jej holoform'em włączonym i opartym o ścianę samolotu. Hale wahała się przedtem czy nie zabrać Chromii, ale zdecydowała, że kobieta jest lekko… No powiedźmy, że Ziva nie za bardzo potrafiła się z nią dogadać. Była dosyć straszna. No, i była z Ironhide'em, kolejny powód żeby jej się bać. Arcee za to była spokojna, miła i poukładana. I Ziva miała nadzieję, że umiała pilotować samolot, bo ona była pewna, że sama by tego nie zrobiła.

\- Dlaczego wybrałaś mnie? – spytała niebieskowłosa, wyprowadzając dziewczynę z zamyśleń i sprawiając, że ta aż podskoczyła w miejscu na jej spokojny głos – Wybacz – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, widząc jej reakcję.

\- Cóż… - brunetka zawahała się, czy powinna mówić jej o tym, co zamierzała zrobić ona i jej siostra - …Nie miałam za bardzo wyboru – przyznała po chwili.

\- Nie rozumiem – stwierdziła, mrugając zdezorientowana oczami i przechylając głowę trochę na bok.

\- No… Nie mogłam wybrać za dużego Autobota – wyznała – To popsułoby nasz plan.

\- Plan? Jaki plan? – Arcee wydawała się być zaalarmowana jej doborem słów i Ziva domyśliła się od razu, że to, dlatego, że Lennox pewnie powiedział jej, żeby uważała dobrze na to, co Ziva mówi, bo inaczej cokolwiek planowała może się skończyć tragedią.

\- Zobaczysz za… - ucięła patrząc na zegarek na nadgarstku – Dziesięć minut – dokończyła z małym uśmiechem, który nie do końca sięgał jej oczu.

Arcee patrzyła na nią zaniepokojona, ale wiedziała z tego, co opowiadał jej Sideswipe, że nie wciągnie z niej niczego, chyba, że tamta akurat chciała coś powiedzieć z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Ziva wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę, zanim otworzyła usta, jednak widząc dziewczynę, lekko się spłoszyła i zamknęła je, co nie uszło oczywiście uwadze niebieskookiej.

\- Chcesz… - zawahała się – mnie o coś zapytać?

\- Znasz Sunny'ego i Sides'a długo? – spytała w końcu, zbierając się na odwagę, żeby w końcu spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Tysiące lat, przynajmniej – stwierdziła z delikatnym uśmiechem, jednak widząc niepewność na twarzy dziewczyny, westchnęła – Coś cię dręczy?

\- Tak… Nie, w sumie to moją siostrę – stwierdziła ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem, kiedy oparła głowę o ścianę za sobą – Ma… pewne problemy. Nie wiem czy wiesz…

\- Z zaufaniem – dokończyła cicho, dobrze wiedząc, że lepiej jej za bardzo nie naciskać, kiedy chodziło o jej bliźniaczkę – I rozmawianiem z innymi, kiedy nie jest wokół ciebie.

\- Yeah, ma pewne kłopoty z nawiązaniem znajomości przez jej… nieciekawe dzieciństwo – Arcce zmrużyła delikatnie oczy, na jej nagłą nieśmiałość, jakby nadal wahała się czy może z nią o tym rozmawiać, co dobrze rozumiała – I głównie chodzi o to, czy wy…no wiecie, macie po bitwie… Em… Na ciele…

\- Blizny? – spytała, kiedy przeszukała Internet w poszukiwaniu właściwego określenia na jej opis – O to chodzi?

\- Yyy… Tak – potwierdziła, drapiąc kark.

\- Mamy – stwierdziła nieco smutno – Wiele z nas nosi je przez wielką wojnę, która toczy się teraz przez miliony lat. Wierne Autoboty poległy w walce, ale te, które się wydostały są albo permanentnie uszkodzone albo jak mówiłaś, mają blizny.

\- Ty też masz? – spytała zanim zdołała się zatrzymać i do razu poczuła się winna, kiedy na twarzy niebieskowłosej pojawił się grymas zanim skinęła głową – Ale…Nie widać ich – stwierdziła trochę skołowana.

\- Twoich także nie widać – oznajmiła, a Ziva zamarzła w miejscu – Jeśli jakieś oczywiście masz – dziewczyna od razu się rozluźniła – Znajdując się najczęściej na naszych protoformach – wyjaśniła.

\- Och – mruknęła – Czyli wasza zbroja, to taki pancerz? Jak ubrania?

\- W twoich słowach, tak – potwierdziła – Skąd te pytania, mała?

\- No… - Ziva zignorowała fakt, że została dosyć dziwnie nazwana – Zastanawiałam się czy Sides i Sunny też takie mają.

\- Naturalnie – jej pewna odpowiedź, lekko zdziwiła brązowooką – Są jednymi z głównych wojowników. I Primus, patrzeć jak oni walczą. Coś pięknego acz zarazem zabójczego. Dziwne, że porzucili to dla was. Naprawdę to kochali – ten komentarz sprawił, że Ziva zmieniła nerwowo swoją pozycję w siedzeniu.

\- Czy… gdyby moja siostra miała takie same – zaczęła, zwracając jej uwagę – Czy to by sprawiło, że patrzyliby na nią inaczej?

Powiedz nie, powiedz nie, powiedz nie, myślała gorączkowo, powtarzając to jak mantrę.

\- Nie. W życiu nigdy – Arcee wydawała się być oburzona takim pytaniem, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, o co jej chodziło – Jeśli nawet, to patrzyli na nią z jeszcze większym szacunkiem niż teraz.

\- Sunny nie wygląda jakby kogokolwiek szanował – zaznaczyła, a Arcce zaśmiała się łagodnie.

\- Och, uwierz mi – Arcee zignorowała jej ciekawskie spojrzenie – Na szacunek u niego trzeba zasłużyć. Podejrzewam, że u twojego strażnika także. To wielki zaszczyt, mimo tego, co wszyscy mówią, przyjaźnić się z nimi. Bo mimo ich niezłego temperamentu i niechęci Sunstreaker'a do ludzi, są warci znania. Na Cybertronie byli całkiem sławni.

Ziva nie miała okazji spytać, o co jej chodziło, bo kiedy zobaczyła dziwną iskierkę bólu w jej oczach, zrezygnowała z dalszych pytań. To nie tak, ze nie była ciekawa, bo była i to bardzo, ale również szanowała jej prywatność. Już i tak powiedziała jej wiele i bardzo wiele przydatnych spraw. Zerkając na zegarek i czując się nagle nerwowa, Ziva wstała i westchnęła.

\- Czas zacząć – mruknęła do siebie, wchodząc do kabiny pilotów i posyłając ciepły uśmiech w stronę dziewczyny, która tylko stała i na nią patrzyła, jakby doskonale wiedząc, że nawet gdyby próbowała, to nie udałoby jej się jej powstrzymać.

* * *

Zarya poszła na tył samolotu i podała Shane'owi spadochron, pokazując mu żeby wstał. Chłopak zmrużył na nią oczy, kiedy zobaczył, że na jej ustach czai się uśmiech, od razu go niepokojąc. Ona się nie uśmiecha, pomyślał zdziwiony, kiedy zwinnie założyła mu spadochron i upewniła się, że nie spadnie. Nadal zdezorientowany, wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy wcisnęła jakiś przycisk na ścianie i otworzyła klapę.

\- No – zaczęła radośnie, jeszcze bardziej go dziwiąc, chociaż upewnił się, że nie było tego widać na jego twarzy – Skakałeś już wcześniej? – spytała, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie – Więc słuchaj. Czerwony to zapasowy – mówiła, ciągnąc go na krawędź i zaczynając mówić głośniej przez wiatr – A niebieski to główny. Musisz pociągnąć niebieski!

\- Oszalałaś!? – spytał wściekły – Nie wyskoczę!

\- Ależ, Donnelly – Zarya uśmiechnęła się szatańsko – Ty nie wyskakujesz.

\- C…?! – zaczął, ale wtedy dziewczyna z całych sił, popchnęła go i wypadł z samolotu, który jeszcze leciał nad Diego Garcia.

\- Żadnego „do zobaczenia?"? – spytała z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy zamknęła klapę, widząc, że chłopak pociągnął właściwą sprzążkę – Heh, ale maniery.

Hale westchnęła, po czym dała się na przód, gotowa przejąć stery.

* * *

Ziva usiadła wygodnie w fotelu, patrząc na ciało leżące obok niej na podłodze. I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że miała bardzo, ale to bardzo duży problem, który sama stworzyła. Klikając przycisk na bransoletce, odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy nie wybuchła.

\- Co? – odezwała się Zarya, a Ziva przygryzła dolną wargę, trzymając jakoś stery i próbując utrzymać samolot w prostej linii, starając się nie rozbić.

\- Nie umiem latać – stwierdziła, przygotowując się na krzyk ze strony siostry, kiedy nastąpiła grobowa cisza po drugiej stronie.

\- …CO?! I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?! – warknęła, a Ziva skrzywiła się, masując jedną dłonią skronie i wzdychając.

Naprawdę, Zarya powinna wiedzieć, że nie umiała pilotować. Co innego grać w gry wirtualne, a faktycznie umieć latać taką maszyną jak teraz. Arcee była na tyle. Całkowicie nie wiedząc, że Hale znokautowała ich pilota. Ale uznała, że lepiej nie wtajemniczać jej w ich plan. Czyli ona też nie mogła jej pomóc.

\- Rany, Sunshine. Byłam zajęta – odparła niedbale, jakby nie była na krawędzi życia i śmierci w tamtej chwili.

\- Czym? Gadaniem do swojego cholernego strażnika? – dziewczyna po drugiej stronie prychnęła z pogardą.

Hej, ale ty mi kazałaś z nim gadać, pomyślała zirytowana na jej komentarz, ale nie odezwała się na ten temat. Nie było czasu na jedną z ich kłótni.

\- Jakbym z nim nie gadała, o droga siostro – jej głos pod wpływem presji zmienił się z miłego w cieknący sarkazmem – Siedziałybyśmy nadal w bazie. Albo w sądzie.

\- Myślisz, że by kogoś zabił? Mam na myśli, Oprimus ma tą „nie krzywdzimy ludzi" zasadę, nie? – spytała, a Ziva zrobiła ruch głową mówiący „duh".

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to by go powstrzymało? – spytała z powątpiewaniem, na co jej siostra po drugiej stronie westchnęła.

\- …Nie?

\- Właśnie – odparła z wywróceniem oczu.

Chociaż miała, co do tego wątpliwości. Sideswipe, oczywiście, lubił ją. No, proszę, kto nie lubił Zivy? Wiecznie uśmiechnięta, potrafiła rozbawić, była opiekuńcza, no i z pewnością miała swoje momenty. Ale głęboko w sobie wiedziała, że, tak jak zawsze jej tata powtarzał „nawet najszczęśliwsi mają w sobie jakiś mroczny sekret". I kiedyś nie mogła tego pojąć. Nie miała przyjaciół, jej rodzice mieli ciągle dzień zawalony pracą i jedyną osobą, która faktycznie ją słuchała, to była Zarya. Ale teraz? Kiedyś nie miała, czym się martwić, przecież, jeśli nie miała z kim gadać o jej życiu, nie musiała się zamartwiać, że ktoś się komuś wygada i Ziva znowu stanie się pośmiewiskiem. W tej chwili, Sides był jednym z Autobotów, jednym z istot ludzkich poza Sunshine, jednym z osób, które Ziva do siebie dopuściła i zaczęło jej zależeć. I to ją niepokoiło z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy – Hale ma opuścić Diego Garcia za miesiąc i zostanie rozbita prawdopodobnie do końca życia. Drugi – brunetka w końcu obawiała się, że może się przypadkiem wygadać. Sideswipe był czymś więcej dla Zivy, nie tylko strażnikiem. Był przyjacielem. I tak jak Zarya, nie wiedziała jak ma sobie poradzić z tym, że w końcu nie musi trzymać tego wszystkiego w sobie.

\- Więc… - brązowooka zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wyrwana z rozmyślań i potrząsnęła energicznie głową – Nie umiesz latać?

\- Nie za bardzo – przyznała szczerze – Byłam maniakiem komputerowym, pamiętasz? Grającym w gry komputerowe w domu – drugą część wymamrotała bardziej do siebie.

\- Nie wierzę, że jesteś moją bliźniczką – mruknęła, na co kąciki ust dziewczyny delikatnie się uniosły.

\- Bóg ma chore poczucie humoru?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – doszła jej odpowiedź, widocznie jej siostra była zestresowana, bo jej głos był coraz to cichszy – Okay, dobra. Nie zginiesz. Kiedy masz swój kontroler na playstation to masz guziki, tak?

\- Taa…

\- Więc teraz. Musisz zagrać w grę nazwaną „leć albo zgiń" – powiedziała, a palce Zivy instynktownie mocniej zacisnęły się na sterach przed nią, kiedy spojrzała na przeróżne światełka na konsoli.

\- Nie pomagasz – wymamrotała do siebie.

\- Naciskaj przypadkowe przyciski w razie czego i steruj tą kierownicą. Możesz to zrobić? – spytała po chwili, a Ziva wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy.

\- Może…

\- Okay, mogę dać się motywację, chcesz jedną? – odezwała się ponownie, słysząc jej zrezygnowany ton i w tamtej chwili Ziva naprawdę przeklinała to, że nie miała z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu poprzez więź, bo była pewna, że jej bliźniczka była w tamtej chwili spokojna, a to by jej bardzo pomogło.

\- Zależy.

\- Cóż. Myśl tak. Jak zginiesz, Sideswipe mnie zabije, ciebie przywróci do życia, zapyta, dlaczego go okłamałaś i wtedy zabije cię własnoręcznie – Ziva głośno przeklęła na realizm blondynki i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nawet Arcee ją słyszała.

\- Będzie zły… - stwierdziła z trwogą w głosie, kręcąc głową – Dobra, życz mi powodzenia, Sunshine – uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała rząd kolorowych przekleństw, aż w końcu:

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Powodzenia – i z tym zdaniem, jej głos ucichł, a Ziva znalazła się w sytuacji, kiedy zorientowała się, że w tamtej chwili grała w grę o przetrwaniu.

I cholera, nie będzie się mogła nawet odrodzić jak w Minecraft'ie.

* * *

\- Okay, pozwól, że to uproszczę – Morshower z ręką przed sobą, zaczął wpatrywać się w nieco zakłopotanego Lennox'a, po czym przejechał wzrokiem po reszcie Autobotów w tym Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy wyglądali tak jakby mieli się za chwilę na kogoś rzucić i szczerze generał im się nawet nie dziwił – Temple i Hale porwały dwa samoloty, wy nie macie jak się z nimi skontaktować, a Galloway wygląda jakby zjadł paczkę kwaśnych żelków.

\- Mniej więcej – pokiwał głową Epps – Wiedział pan o tych misjach? Zarya wspomniała, że podpis był podrobiony – Dyrektor pobladł, natychmiast się prostując i patrząc na mężczyznę z neutralną miną, mimo to w jego oczach widział strach.

\- Cholera, tak – syknął – Dzwoniły do mnie – spojrzał na łącznika, który odważnie stał w swoim miejscu.

\- I nic pan z tym nie zrobił? – Lennox wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Spróbuj coś zrobić, kiedy dzwoni ci Hale i mówi, że sprawi, że Galloway odejdzie, a później zrzuca na ciebie papierkową robotę – mruknął do siebie i pokręcił głową – To jest absurdalne. Wyraziłem widoczny sprzeciw, żeby ich nie wysyłać. Nie osobno.

\- Dlaczego? – Ratchet ukląkł koło nich – Z tego, co zobaczyłem, były mocno wzburzone. Najbardziej, kiedy dowiedziały się, gdzie zostają wysłane.

\- Owszem, stary przyjacielu – dołączył się Optimus – Obie były tym zdenerwowane, a ich serca przyśpieszyły.

\- Nie dziwię się – warknął, rzucając spojrzeniem sztylety w Galloway'a – Osobiście zająłem się żeby Hale nie trafiła do Chicago, to samo zrobiłem z Temple i misją w Australii.

\- Jeśli się pan generał nie obrazi – Ratchet zmrużył oczy – To spytam w imieniu wszystkich tutaj obecnych: Dlaczego tak bardzo obawiają się tych miejsc? Zarya razem z Zivą nie boją się byle czego – wszyscy oczywiście, skinęli głowami, chcąc poznać odpowiedź.

\- Hah! Was też zmyliły, co? – Morshower westchnął, przejeżdżając dłońmi przez skronie – Nie są żołnierzami, ale obie w życiu widziały więcej niż dzieci w ich wieku powinny. Zapewne wiecie o sytuacji panny Temple? – spojrzał na nich znacząco, na co Lennox powstrzymując się o jakiejś uwagi, pokiwał głową – Ale Hale? Och, rzeczy, przez które ona musiała przejść – mruknął do siebie – W każdym razie. Australia i Chicago to miejsca absolutnie zabronione w ich życiu. Dawno się na ten temat wypowiedziałem – spojrzał znacząco na Galloway'a, a ten wywrócił oczami.

\- Zarya tutaj nie należy – powiedział – Nie jest w kontrakcie – warknął.

\- Shane Donnelly także, a jednak został przyjęty do N.E.S.T – powiedział ostro – Po za tym, osobiście zajmę się, żeby pana wyrzucono z bazy, panie Galloway.

\- Że co? Pod jakimi zarzutami? – warknął, kiedy Epps i William prychnęli, a Sideswipe i Sunstreaker spojrzeli na niego wściekle i jedynie Ratchet razem z Optimus'em, wyglądali jakby nad czymś głęboko myśleli.

\- To zostanie ustanowione w sądzie – powiedział i w tamtej chwili, dwa samoloty nadleciały nad nimi – I wierzę, że wasze podopieczne wróciły – zwrócił się do bliźniaków.

\- Jak tylko wyjdzie – mruknął do siebie mrocznie Sideswipe – To zamknę ją w pokoju do końca życia.

\- Taa, chyba na miesiąc – uśmiechnął się mimo swojej sytuacji, Dyrektor – Możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić, ale pamiętaj: Zarya wraca razem z Zivą do swoich rodzin, nawet, kiedy odejdę i nic tego nie zmieni – z tym zdaniem dwóch żołnierzy z N.E.S.T odeskortowało go do samolotu, którym przyleciał generał.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – mruknął z tajemniczym uśmiechem generał, uzyskując zaciekawione spojrzenia od Lennox'a i Epps'a oraz Sides'a i Sunny'ego, kiedy zorientowali się, że mężczyzna przemówił.

* * *

Ziva wyszła z samolotu, kiedy udało jej się wylądować razem z Arcee, która była w swojej prawdziwej formie. Kiedy zeszła z podestu na asfalt, odetchnęła z ulgą i wzniosła do góry ręce z największym uśmiechem na jaki ją było stać.

\- JA ŻYJĘ! JA CHOLERA ŻYJE! – krzyknęła uradowana.

\- Ziva… - nagle koło niej przed nią pojawił się holoform, warcząc nie bezpiecznie nisko i w tamtej chwili, jej uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

\- Och, kurde. Jestem taka martwa – przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na swojego strażnika.

Zarya westchnęła, kiedy spojrzała na Morshower'a i Lennox'a, obaj mieli ta sama minę niezadowolenia, na którą musiała się lekko skrzywić. Za bardzo przypominały jej o Jack'u i Diane, kiedy zrobiła coś nie tak. Jednak generał widząc to, szybko złagodniał, chociaż nadal wyglądał jakby miał ją zaraz zakuć w kajdany.

\- Gdzie Donnelly? – spytał William skołowany, kiedy jej towarzysz nie wyszedł z samolotu, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Cóż, tak jakby wyskoczył z samolotu – wzruszyła ramionami niewinnie, chociaż nie kryła własnej satysfakcji.

\- Wyskoczył czy go z niego wypchnęłaś? – dopytywał Morshower, patrząc na nią jak na winną, więc blondynka podniosła lekko dłonie do góry.

\- HEJ! Miał spadochron! – broniła się.

\- SUNSHINE! – wrzasnęła jej siostra, gdzieś z tyłu i wtedy wszyscy trzej zobaczyli, że dziewczyna uciekała przed goniącym ją Sideswipe'em.

\- Tak, och droga siostro? – odezwała się życzliwie, na co tamta spiorunowała ją wzorkiem.

\- Pomoc by się przydała! – stwierdziła i zrobiła kółko, kiedy Sides prawie ją złapał.

\- To ty go okłamałaś – wzruszyła ramionami, gotowa wrócić do rozmowy z pułkownikiem i generałem, kiedy Ziva wydarła się na całe gardło:

\- KAZAŁAŚ MI! – i z tym zdaniem, dziewczyna zniknęła w hangarze, zostawiając ją samą i zirytowaną na pastwę losu dwójki przed nią.

\- To był twój pomysł? – spytał Lennox, jakby zdziwiony i wtedy Zarya spojrzała na niego, od razu poważniejąc, kiedy patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

\- Mówiłam, że tam nie wrócę – Hale odwróciła wzrok, kiedy Morshower wbił nią swoje spojrzenie, niemal sprawiając, że od jego intensywności, samokontrola blondynki się roztrzaskała.

\- Ale jeśli tam nie wracasz, to gdzie będziesz żyć po tym miesiącu? – William patrzył na nią z troską, której wcale nie rozumiała.

Nie odpowiedziała natychmiast, niemal będąc zdziwiona, że o tym nie pomyślała wcześniej, ale wtedy wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na nich lodowato.

\- Na ulicy. Powiesz mojej siostrze, to sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał – warknęła, odchodząc i nie zauważając swojego strażnika, ani zszokowanych min Lennox'a i Morshower'a.

* * *

\- Masz kłopoty – stwierdził Sideswipe, a Ziva uśmiechnęła się do niego nerwowo, cofając się tak długo, aż jej plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą.

\- To nie był mój pomysł – stwierdziła w końcu, jeszcze dysząc od jej intensywnego biegu przed nim – Sunshine wszystko uknuła, ja tylko podążałam…

\- A wspominałaś jej przed tym, że nie umiesz pilotować takiego samolotu? – spytał, a Ziva mentalnie walnęła sobie z liścia, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że przecież mu o tym mówiła podczas jednej z ich rozmów.

\- Sides… Zrobiłam to, bo tak jak Zarya nie chciała wracać do Australii, ja nie chciałam wracać do Chicago – wyjaśniła zrezygnowana, pozwalając, żeby ręce swobodnie opadły po obu bokach jej ciała.

\- Nie rozumiem – tym razem zmarszczył czoło – Co się stało w Chicago?

Ziva zamknęła usta, sztywniejąc w miejscu. Och, nie, nie zamierzała mu o tym powiedzieć. Nie było mowy, żeby mu o tym teraz powiedziała. Nie…Nie była gotowa. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Nieważne – mruknęła do siebie – Jestem zmęczona, do zobaczenia później – rzuciła wymijająco, odwracając się, kiedy on złapał ją za ramię.

\- Ale powiesz mi później? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie, więc Ziva nie miała za wielkiego wyboru.

\- Tak.

 _Kiedyś_ , dodała cicho w głowie, widząc jak jego oczy rozbłysły radośnie, zanim odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę swojego pokoju. Jednak nie zdążyła nawet dość do odpowiedniego korytarza, kiedy ktoś złapał ją od tyłu i przerzucił przez ramie. Na początku się lekko przeraziła, po czym poczuła znajomy zapach i usłyszała ten wspaniały śmiech, którego tak jej brakowało.

\- Nie zamierzasz mnie puścić, prawda? – spytała, a on energicznie potrząsnął głową, niosąc ją do swojego i Sunny'ego pokoju – Tak myślałam – wymamrotała, ale była za bardzo wykończona na jakiekolwiek argumenty.

* * *

Zarya usiadła na schodach i schowała głowę w dłoniach, kiedy dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę to nie miała już siły na kolejną walkę z życiem. Jutro – Shane wraca. Będzie zły, a ona zostanie zostawiona bezbronna przed nim. Nie bała się jego osoby. O nie. Tego nigdy. Ale tego, do czego był zdolny. Żyła w strachu nie tylko przed swoimi adopcyjnymi rodzicami, ale także przed jego metodami. Był potworem z wyboru. Bezdusznym zwierzęciem. Bestią.

Ale w takim razie, kim była ona?

Była sama. A przynajmniej niedługo będzie. Za miesiąc wyjeżdża, znowu zostanie…wyrzutkiem, bezdomną, bo inaczej tego się nie dało określić. Miała… Tak miała Sunstraker'a, ale nie była na tyle głupia, żeby myśleć, że widzi ją jako kogoś więcej niż zadanie. Byli w lepszych relacjach, cieszyła się z tego, bo tylko na tyle mu pozwoliła. Zarya była wszystkim, ale nie była naiwna. Już nie. Byłą realistką.

A rzeczywistość była taka. Zarya Temple była tchórzem, który chował się przed zaangażowaniem się w cokolwiek. Zarya Hale za to była silna. Była odważna, niezależna, samotna… I była sama w świecie. Jej biologiczni rodzice jej nie chcieli, ludzie odrzucali po pierwszym spotkaniu, przyjaciółka udała swoją śmierć i także ją zostawiła, a jej siostra żyła w innym kraju, do którego nie mogła zafundować sobie biletu. Bo niby jak i skąd wziąć pieniądze?

Blondynka westchnęła, zaciskając pięści we włosach i zamknęła oczy, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy usłyszała chrząknięcie, na które wbrew własnej woli podskoczyła, unosząc wzrok na intruza.

\- Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że znajdę cię na schodach, nie uwierzyłbym – stwierdził Sunstreaker, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie – I szczerze, w tej chwili także w to nie wierzę. Wyjaśnisz, dlaczego jesteś tutaj a nie z Insektem?

Normalnie, zignorowałaby fakt jak nazwał jej siostrę, ale teraz, kiedy pamiętała ile razy ona sama była tak nazywana, nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- Nie nazywaj jej tak – syknęła, nie ruszając się z miejsca, nawet, kiedy chłopak usiadł koło niej z zaskakującym i uspokajającym westchnieniem – Czego tu szukasz?

\- Ciebie – odparł, kiedy wywróciła oczami i odwróciła głowę, kontynuował – Nie dokończyliśmy rozmowy.

\- Tak, dokończyliśmy – warknęła, wstając raptownie i mrużąc na niego oczy groźnie i szczerze, to była na to wszystko za zmęczona.

\- Nie, nie dokończyliśmy – powiedział ostro, również wstając – Nie możesz wiecznie unikać tematu i oczekiwać, że ktoś tak po prostu zrezygnuje z …

\- Chcesz cholernych odpowiedzi, to idź jutro do Donnelly'ego – warknęła mu w twarz, zamykając oczy – Bo ja jestem pewna, że nie opowiem wszystkiego o moim życiu, komuś, komu nie ufam.

Sunstreaker zamilkł, patrząc na nią, a dziewczyna natychmiast oprzytomniała, kiedy zorientowała się, jak to zabrzmiało. Chciała przeprosić, widząc gniew w jego oczach, którego tak dawno nie widziała. Nie był skierowany całkowicie na nią, ale nadal czuła się winna. Nie zasługiwał, żeby go tak potraktowała. Przecież prawda była taka, że nawet, jeśli tego nie chciała, to powierzyłaby mu własne życie.

\- Ja… - ona nie przepraszała słowami, stwierdziła kiedyś Ziva – Powiedz Zivie, że muszę z nią porozmawiać. Nie było jej w pokoju, więc pewnie jest z twoim bratem.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na nią, aż w końcu ruszył się i specjalnie szturchając ją ramieniem, odszedł.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptała, kiedy zaczął się oddalać, nie całkiem świadoma w tamtej chwili, że Sunny mógł ją doskonale usłyszeć.

* * *

 **A/N:** _...Wspominałam już za został im już tylko miesiąc? Taa... Żal mi ich naprawdę. Wszystkie wątki muszą być do tego czasu wyjaśnione. Tak samo jak GiGi i jej związek z Zaryą oraz Ziva i Chicago. Oraz pewne bardzo ważne kwestię z Galloway'em i skąd się znają z bliźniczkami.  
XXFaith _


	15. Of Anger And Bastard

„ _You can't start the next chapter if you keep re-reading the last one"_

 _\- Unknown_

Kiedy Zarya weszła do gabinetu Lennox'a zaraz z samego rana, odczuwała samotność, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Jej siostra była ze swoim strażnikiem, a Sunstreaker…

No, on to w ogóle nie miała pojęcia gdzie się podział.

\- Zarya? – Will spojrzał na nią, kiedy zaczęła wpatrywać się w jego zdjęcie na biurku – Jesteś pewna?

Nie, chciała powiedzieć.

\- To bez znaczenia – oznajmiła wtedy.

* * *

Pół godziny później, siedziała razem z Zivą w ciemnym pokoju.

\- Możesz już rozmawiać? – spytała, a dziewczyna zamykając oczy, pokiwała głową.

\- Taa…

* * *

 _…- Więc, maltretowali cię? – William, patrzył na nią ze współczuciem, sprawiając, że się skrzywiła._

 _\- Tak, sir._

 _\- Torturowali? – włączył się Morshower._

 _\- Tak, sir._

 _\- Próbowali zabić?_

 _\- Z jeden, dwa razy, sir._

 _\- Upili?_

 _\- Nie, sir – William spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale ona go zignorowała i nadal wpatrując się w jego zdjęcie rodziny, kontynuowała – Shane mnie upijał. Moi adopcyjni rodzice zmuszali mnie do brania narkotyków._

 _Morshower mruknął coś do siebie, a Lennox wytrzeszczył oczy na jej szczerość i obojętność, zupełnie jakby to już komuś wyjaśniała. I pewnie wyjaśniała. Zivie, bo komu innemu?_

 _\- Są uzależnieni?_

 _\- Tak, sir._

 _\- Zarya, dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz mnie nazywać „sir"- westchnął, a dziewczyna zwracając ku niemu wzrok, zmarszczyła czoło._

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _To niewinne słowo wbiło mu się w serce. Czy ona była aż tak do tego przyzwyczajona?, zdał sobie pytanie._

 _-…Dlaczego? – spytał skołowany, opierając się o biurko, kiedy kilkakrotnie mrugnął powiekami._

 _\- Tak, sir. Dlaczego?_

 _\- Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…_

 _\- Temple, nic ci nie jest? – Morshower spojrzał na nią dziwnie, kiedy zamarzła bez ruchu._

 _…Nie._

 _Nie powiedział tego._

 _…Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…_

 _To nadal dziwnie brzmiało, nieważne w jaki sposób by tego nie powiedziała._

 _\- Przepraszam, muszę znaleźć Zive – stwierdziła cicho, już wstając i podchodząc do drzwi, kiedy William złapał ją w ostatniej chwili za nadgarstek._

 _\- Dobrze, ale ostatnie pytanie – spojrzał na nią niepewnie, jeżdżąc wzrokiem po jej ramionach i dostrzegając w końcu blade blizny._

 _\- Strzelaj – westchnęła._

 _\- Pójdziesz do Ratchet'a? – spytał poważnie, a ona zmarszczyła czoło._

 _\- Dlaczego miałabym pójść do niego? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc._

 _\- Chcemy wiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest – wtrącił Generał, patrząc na nią, kiedy wyszarpała rękę z uścisku William'a. Powiedziałaś nam o bliznach i, że byłaś kilka razy w szpitalu._

 _\- Nie pokazuję nikomu moich blizn – syknęła ostrzegawczo, na co obaj westchnęli._

 _\- Ech, my wiemy – stwierdził Morshower – Arcee…_

 _\- Mam gdzieś Arcee – warknęła, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech – Ale…pójdę się z nim zobaczyć…_

* * *

\- Och, Sunshine – Ziva objęła ją ramieniem.

\- Nikt, nigdy mnie tak nie nazwał – wyznała cicho, przyjmując jej uścisk i zamykając oczy – GiGi nigdy mnie tak nie nazwała.

\- Ale GiGi to co innego – powiedziała twardo – GiGi tu nie ma. Jest Sunny, jest Sides, Lennox i jestem ja. Ratchet też jest twoim przyjacielem i cokolwiek postanowisz, ja będę stać za tobą murem, rozumiesz?

\- Tak – wyszeptała – Dzięki, Ziva.

\- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – A teraz zabawniejsze tematy. Idziemy pożegnać naszego drogiego Dyrektora – Zarya wywróciła oczami.

\- Okay, ale… - zawahała się – Sunn… - wytrzeszczyła oczy – Sunstreaker i ja, nie za bardzo się teraz…lubimy.

\- Co znowu zrobił? – spytała zrezygnowana – Powiedz, a skopię mu tyłek.

\- Nie on, ale ja – westchnęła – Powiedziałam, że mu nie ufam – skrzywiła się.

\- Sunshine, przysięgam, że kiedyś to cię do grobu doprowadzi – pokręciła głową, zaciskając usta – Ale musisz z nim pogadać.

\- Co!? Powinnaś być po mojej stronie! – stwierdziła, a Ziva się zaśmiała.

\- Sunshine, przecież wiesz, że ja zawsze jestem po stronie zwycięzców.

\- A idź mi – mruknęła, a dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem na jej dziecinność.

\- Widocznie twoja przygoda z N.E.S.T się skończyła – oświadczyła radośnie, kiedy jej siostra stała koło niej jak jakiś anioł śmierci, mroczne iskierki w oczach płonęły, kiedy zobaczyła, że Shane idzie w ich stronę.

\- Twoja skończy się za miesiąc – stwierdził cierpko.

\- Tak, ale w wielkim stylu – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, na jego minę – W czasie, kiedy ty staniesz w sądzie – dodała mroczniej, ale nie udało jej się go przestraszyć, bo tamten tylko prychnął.

\- Powodzenia – mruknął.

\- I mam Sides'a – dodała dumnie, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że za nią stoi, na co Galloway wyglądał na zażenowanego tym obrotem spraw – Mojego wspaniałego, jednego, najlepszego i totalnie nie pod twoją kontrolą przyjaciela.

\- Czy ten wspaniały, jedyny, najlepszy i totalnie nie pod moją kontrolą przyjaciel, wie co stało się w Chicago? – spytał zirytowany, a Ziva pokręciła głowa, jej oczy rozbłysły, wyglądając w tamtej chwili jakby były jasno piwne.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie – powiedziała.

\- Zaraz, ty zamierasz mu faktycznie o tym powiedzieć? – prychnął – Teraz, to mogę się martwić o koniec świata. Przecież ty…

\- Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem sama – zmarszczyła zamyślona czoło – A Sides? Rząd odebrał mi siostrę, nie zamierzam pozwolić mu na zabranie także jego. I mam gdzieś, że za miesiąc już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Spróbuj…

\- Spróbuj jej to zepsuć, a osobiście załatwimy ci piekło – dokończyła Zarya z szatańskim uśmiechem i lodowatymi oczami – A tego nie chcesz, wierz mi.

\- A ty dużo wiesz o piekle, nie? Donnelly dobrze o to zadbał – powiedział z nadzieją, że ją sprowokuje, ale jej mina po prostu spoważniała

\- Nie. Shane? Shane dowiódł, że ludzie to bestie – podeszła do niego – To Jack i Diane byli powodem mojego porąbanego życia i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Właśnie – zgodziła się Ziva, a Sideswipe za nią, zmarszczył czoło.

\- Ta, bo ty z…

\- Okay, okay, czasu koniec – zainterweniował Epps, pochodząc do sceny i rzucając spojrzenie na strażnika brunetki, która wzięła głęboki wdech – Zarya, Ziva.

\- Sir – odpowiedziały chórem.

\- Taa, nadal mnie przeraża – mruknął do siebie cicho, sprawiając, że się zaśmiały, a on chwytając byłego teraz Dyrektora za ramiona, zaczął prowadzić go w stronę przygotowanego samolotu.

\- No, masz go z głowy – oznajmiła Ziva – To co z Sunnnnn… - urwała, widząc jego i Sideswipe'a, którzy patrzyli na nie dziwnie.

\- Śniadaniem? – uśmiechnęła się sztywno – Właśnie miałam iść.

\- To nie to chciałaś powiedzieć – stwierdził Sideswipe, a Sunstreaker mu przytaknął.

\- Hej, a skąd możesz wiedzieć?! – spytała udając oburzenie Ziva – O nie! CZYTASZ MI W MYŚLACH!?

\- Zobaczmy się w stołówce – Zarya pociągnęła swoją siostrę za ramię – Kiedyś doprowadzisz go do grobu – stwierdziła do niej, na co ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Raczej nie – mruknęła – Został mi miesiąc.

\- Nam – poprawiła.

\- Ta, racja – westchnęła, przysuwając się do niej bliżej – Nam.

* * *

Ziva westchnęła z rezygnacją, patrząc jak Zarya grzebie w jedzeniu, ale wcale go nie je. W końcu wstała ku jej irytacji i wyrzuciła tackę ze swoim śniadaniem do kosza, siadając później przy stole i kładąc głowę na ramiona, które miała ułożone przed sobą.

\- Nie jestem głodna – powiedziała krótko na zdenerwowane spojrzenie dziewczyny, która tylko prychnęła.

\- Sunshine, musisz jeść.

\- Nie jestem głodna – powtórzyła głośniej.

\- Sunshine, musisz.

\- Nie jestem głodna! – warknęła na nią donośnie, zwracając uwagę kilku innych osób wokół nich, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i odwróciła głowę, kiedy Ziva spojrzała na nią zszokowana.

\- …Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Sideswipe, podchodząc do nich, ale siostry tylko piorunowały siebie nawzajem spojrzeniami, aż w końcu w Zivie coś pękło.

\- Nie – powiedziała ostro, Zarya tylko zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Więc… - zaczął, ale brunetka miała dość.

\- Sunshine zachowuje się jak tchórz i odmawia pogadania z pewnym kimś – warknęła ostro – Oraz nie chce odblokować więzi.

\- Ja…

\- Ty co? Zarya, byłam cierpliwa. Ale ja też mam dosyć tych sekretów!

\- Nie rozumiesz!

\- Więc mi wyjaśnij!

I wtedy wszystko ucichło i obie zdały sobie sprawę, że tym razem Ziva lekko przesadziła z głośnością ich rozmowy.

\- Nie tylko ja mam tajemnice, Ziva – powiedziała, znacząco patrząc na jej nadgarstki, które ona szybko schowała pod stołem – Nie myśl sobie, że jestem ślepa. To była pierwsza rzecz jaką zauważyłam.

\- To co innego - mruknęła.

Zarya tylko na nią spojrzała, po czym bez słowa odeszła.

\- Już ja ją dorwę – powiedziała złowieszczo, kiedy jej siostra zniknęła – Odblokuje więź, pogodzę ją z tym debilem i przy okazji komuś przywalę. Zobaczycie – mamrotała, wstając i podążając za Zaryą.

\- To się nie może dobrze skończyć – stwierdził Sideswipe o którym obie zapomniały.

Sunstreaker tylko mu przytaknął.

* * *

Ziva ukryła się za ścianą, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jej strażnik i jego brat za nią stali i również spojrzeli zaciekawieni na to, co się działo w hangarze. Próbowała się ich pozbyć i jej się nie udało. Nie zamierzała tracić na nich jeszcze więcej czasu.

\- …Oi, Słoneczko – zaćwierkał wrednie Shane – Mówiłem, że tak będzie.

Jej siostra zaciskała zęby i pięści, szukając wzrokiem czegoś co byłoby dla niej kotwicą i w jednej chwili brunetka poczuła jakieś dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że cokolwiek powiedział Donnelly, wkurzyło blondynkę do tego stopnia, że nie potrafiła nawet utrzymać więzi całkowicie zamkniętej. Była pewna, że lada chwila blokada rozsypie się na kawałeczki jak rozbite lustro.

\- Zamknij się. On taki nie jest – wysyczała niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

\- Och, to dlatego boli, nie? – chłopak się zaśmiał – Ufasz mu. Oczywiście, że mu ufasz. Ale tak jak mówiłem. Kiedy dowiedział się prawdy, odwrócił się do ciebie plecami.

\- Nie wiesz jak było – zaprotestowała słabo.

Ziva chwyciła dłoń, która pociągnęła ją trochę do tyłu i instynktownie zacisnęła na niej palce, starając się opanować. To nie było w porządku. To nie różniło się niczym od przemocy w szkole.

\- Znam ciebie – prychnął, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie – A jego? Jest tylko jedną, żelazną kupą złomu jak reszta tych twoich popapranych robotów. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze?

\- Ty mała kanalio – warknęła.

\- To, że on jest niczym. Jest żałosny, słaby, tak samo jak ty. Otwórz…

\- Odszczekaj to, ty podły insekcie! – rzuciła się na niego i kopnęła w brzuch, tak, że z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem cofnął się o kilka kroków.

\- Dlaczego? To sama prawda – posłał jej wyzywające spojrzenie – I co zrobisz? Niema go tutaj. I nie będzie. Nie zależy mu, nie widzisz tego? Arogancki robot, któremu tak naiwnie ufasz. Słoneczko, nie rozumiesz, że jest bezwartościowy w tej sytuacji?

Zarya starała się opanować. Brała głębokie wdechy. Ziva nie wiedziała na początku o czym i o kim mówili. Z tego, co widziała, Sunstreaker i Sideswipe, też nie mieli bladego pojęcia co się dzieje. Wszystko, co wiedzieli to, to, że jej siostra była na krawędzi i mimo starania się, wszyscy trzej wiedzieli, że blondynka w tamtym momencie była tykającą bombą.

\- Powiedz jeszcze słowo. Wyzywam cię – wysyczała, uzyskując tylko złośliwy uśmieszek i błysk w oku.

\- Dzwońcie po Lennox'a – wyszeptała Ziva – Teraz!

Nic nie powiedzieli, ale oczy Sides'a się zamgliły, więc dziewczyna uznała, że jej posłuchał i robił o co prosiła.

\- Jest - akcentował każde słowo, mówiąc je wolno i wyraźnie – nędznym – Zarya zamarzła w miejscu – śmieciem – dokończył.

Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, czując nagłą furię, która z pewnością nie była jej, ale wbiła jej się w umysł jak lodowaty sopel lodu. Chwyciła się za głowę w nadmiarze emocji i cicho syknęła. I wtedy dotarło do niej, co się działo. Zarya rzuciła się na Donnelly'ego z czystą wściekłością dokładnie w momencie, kiedy dobiegł do nich pułkownik. Nie minęła sekunda, a Shane leżał na ziemi, jej siostra była gotowa na niego wskoczyć, jednak on szybko wstał i chwycił jej lecącą w jego stronę pięść, co tylko ją zmotywowało, bo w następnej chwili wykonała wykop z pół obrotu, wyrywając swoją dłoń z jego uścisku. Ziva mogła przysiąść, że blondynka jeszcze nigdy nie była taka zdenerwowana.

\- Hej, hej! – Lennox podbiegł, ale oboje go zignorowali – Spokój! Co do cholery?! Zarya cofnij się!

\- ODSZCZEKAJ TO! – warknęła na niego i starała się wyrwać, kiedy William chwycił ją w pasie i odciągnął od lezącego na ziemi chłopaka – Odszczekaj to natychmiast, ty podły dupku!

\- Sunshine, uspokój się! – wtrąciła się jej siostra, zbliżając się i nadal krzywiąc z intensywnej furii jaka dudniła jej dosłownie w uszach.

\- Przestań się szarpać – rozkazał Lennox, ale to sprawiło, że dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej próbowała się wyrwać – Do cholery, co jest?! Ziva odsuń się! – krzyknął na nią, kiedy się zbliżyła.

Sideswipe szybko ją odciągnął, a Zarya korzystając z okazji, uderzyła go łokciem w żebra, posyłając go w dół, po czym dopadła do stojącego Shane'a.

\- Boli, co nie? – wyśmiał ją, kiedy przyszpiliła go do ściany – Tak bardzo cierpisz, oj biedne Słoneczko. Nie fajnie, kiedy ludzie zostawiają się z tyłu?

\- Co się tutaj dzieje?! – na scenę wpadł Epps razem z dwoma innymi żołnierzami – Zarya? Shane? – odezwał się skołowany.

\- Zróbcie coś – błagała Ziva, starając się wyrwać Sideswipe'owi i pomóc siostrze, chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić – Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Sides – ale on był uparty i tylko zacieśnił swój uścisk, za to jego brat patrzył zdziwiony na to co się działo wokół niego.

.: **Sunny, pomóż im** :.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, kiedy usłyszał jego warknięcie.

.: **Niby jak? Nie widzisz co się dzieje?** :.

.: **Ty matole, to twoja podopieczna, twoja cholerna odpowiedzialność! Zrób coś zanim się nawzajem pozabijają!** :.

Sunstreaker mruknął coś pod nosem, ale przygotował się na odpowiedni moment ku wielkiej irytacji Sideswipe'a, który miał coraz to większe trudności z utrzymaniem Zivy w ryzach, tak mocno starała się wyrwać i dobiec do Zaryi.

\- Najpierw twoi rodzice – ciągnął Donnelly – Teraz on, później twoja siostra. Wszyscy cię zostawią.

Hale popchnęła go na stół, w czasie, kiedy William wstał z pomocą Epps'a i powiedział coś do dwóch żołnierzy.

\- A co z twoją rodziną, huh? Bękarcie z nieprawego łoża.

Wiedziała gdzie uderzyć, żeby nawet jego zabolało. Zacisnął zęby i tym razem to on się na nią rzucił. Tym razem jej siostra zatrzymała się i spojrzała dziwnie na tamtą dwójkę. Czy ona zobaczyła smutek w jego oczach? Wyprostowała się w ramionach swojego strażnika. Nie, niemożliwe. Coś go jednak ruszało.

\- Zamknij się – warknął na nią, kiedy uderzył ją mocno w brzuch nogą, sprawiając, że się skrzywiła i zgięła w pół, po czym uderzyła go mocno twarz – Ty mała…

Znowu się na nią zamachnął, kiedy dwoje z żołnierzy którzy przyszli z Epps'em chwycili go i starali się go odciągnąć, kiedy Sunstreaker z Lennox'em chwycili Zaryę.

\- To dalej, ty mała kanalio! – syknęła na niego, szarpiąc się – Nędzny bękart. Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Żałosne!

\- Przynajmniej jestem stabilny emocjonalnie! – odkrzyczał.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie wyżywam się na innych dla własnej przyjemności!

Zarya prychnęła na jego minę, jakby właśnie powiedziała wszystkim ten jego wielki sekret i uderzyła z liścia w twarz.

\- Niechciane dziecko. Pomyłka – wypluł jej w twarz, jej mina natychmiast spoważniała i zacisnęła zęby – Ironiczne prawda? Twoi rodzice bardziej kochali Zivę od ciebie. Może czas zastanowić się dlaczego?

Ziva pobladła, patrząc jak Zarya warknęła i starała rzucić się na wściekłego Shane'a.

Nie myślała tak o niej, nie?

Nie… Przecież były bliźniczkami…

\- Bękart! – prychnęła, ale jej siostra wyraźnie mogła zobaczyć czające się w jej oczach łzy i była prawie pewna, że gdyby nie Sunny i Will, Zarya już dawno zabiłaby chłopaka, który dociągany był w stronę działu medycznego.

\- Pomyłka! – krzyknął.

Ziva tylko tam stała i patrzyła jak jej siostra ciągnięta jest w tym samym kierunku. Sideswipe popatrzył na nią pytająco, ale ona potrząsnęła ze zmarszczonym czołem głową.

Shane? Ten Shane? Bękartem?

Przecież to nie mogło być samo słowo. Nie. Jedno słowo nie mogło sprawić, że psychopatyczny Donnelly strawiłby kontrolę. To było coś więcej.

Hale zaczęła iść w stronę reszty.

Coś, co było pomiędzy nim, a jej bliźniczką i Ziva zamierzała się dowiedzieć, co.

* * *

Zarya patrzyła się na Shane'a.

Shane na Zaryę.

Ratchet spojrzał na nich zirytowany, William trzymał się za potłuczone żebra, Epps wyglądał jakby był głęboko zamyślony, a Ziva, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker patrzyli na to zażenowani, bo szczerze nikomu z nich nie uśmiechało się siedzenie ze starym Hatchet'em.

\- Okay, dosyć – przerwał wojnę na spojrzenia medyk – Dopóki nie powicie o co poszło, nie wyjedziecie z tego pomieszczenia. Jeśli uznam, że powód był wystarczająco dobry do pobicia się, pozwolę wam to zrobić tutaj – wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

\- Ty tak na serio? – spytał Robert – Ale tak serio, serio? Nie brałeś czegoś? Sides i Sunny nie podrzucili ci do energonu jakiegoś narkotyku kiedy nie patrzyłeś?

\- I co? Język ci ucięło, Słoneczko? – chłopak prychnął, a Zarya na niego warknęła

\- Oj, Bękarcie, a może ty podzielisz się swoimi myślami? – odparowała z błyskiem w oczach, po czym wstała z łóżka – A może wolisz się znowu bić? Najwyraźniej tylko to umiesz.

\- Jedyne, co ty umiesz, to uciekanie – parsknął śmiechem – Biedne Słoneczko.

\- Wy obaj, albo się zamkniecie i zaczniecie mówić po kolei, co się stało albo dostaniecie po głowie kluczem – zagroził.

\- Panie pierwsze – powiedział, ale dziewczyna zacisnęła tylko usta w cienką linię, patrząc na swoją siostrę, kiedy poczuła jej ciekawość i dotarło do niej, że blokada zniknęła, a Ziva sama w sobie była z siebie zadowolona z całego obrotu spraw.

\- W twoich snach – mruknęła – Podziel się swoimi przemyśleniami. Jestem pewna, że Ratch chętnie wysłucha tego jak ciężkie jest twoje nędzne życie bękarta – wyrzuciła z pogardą, patrząc jak ciemnieją mu oczy.

\- A może ty opowiesz im jakiego _bezwartościowego strażnika_ masz?

Sunstreaker i Sideswipe zamarzli, chociaż Sides był gotów rzucić się na chłopaka, który patrzył z satysfakcją jak twarz Zaryi znowu wykrzywia furia. Czego obaj się nie spodziewali, to tego, że dziewczyna rzuci się na chłopaka i zrzuci go z łóżka, sprawiając, że obaj polecieli na zimną posadzkę z hukiem roznoszącym się echem po pomieszczeniu. Epps natychmiast chwycił chłopaka i odsunął się z nim od blondynki, która trzymał znowu William.

\- Odszczekaj to! – warknęła – Ty nic nie warty śmieciu, nic o nim nie wiesz!

\- Nagle tak ci zależy? – szarpnął się mocno – Gdzie się podziała ta zimna dziewczynka? Nie ufasz mu, dlaczego więc tak bardzo się wściekasz?

\- Ty chory draniu – splunęła na niego – Twoja matka uważała cię za nic, ojciec bił i myślisz, że co? Możesz robić wszystko, co chcesz?

\- Przymknij się – syknął.

\- Bo co? Jakbyś zapomniał jesteśmy na cholernym Diego Garcia! Nie w Sydney, nie u Jack'a lub Diane. Jesteśmy tutaj, gdzie na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Myślisz, że jak Galloway wciągnął cię do N.E.S.T to jesteś taki specjalny?

\- Ty nic nie warta…

\- Ja mogę być niczego warta, Shane – warknęła – Ale łapy precz od Sides'a i Sunstreaker'a.

\- Żałosne – prychnął, a Epps automatycznie zacieśnił swój uścisk, patrząc zaniepokojony na William'a – Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Serio? – parsknęła – Sęk w tym, że przez te kilka lat, mimo, że nie chcieliśmy, znamy się najlepiej. Zapomniałeś?

\- Zasługujesz na to, co dostałaś.

\- Wiem – wyznała ciszej, ale nadal kipiała z niej czysta furia – Ale ty też.

\- Cholerny insekt – odezwał się Donnelly – Pożałujesz tego.

\- I niech tak będzie – zaśmiała się szyderczo – Ale nie zbliżaj się ani do mojego strażnika, ani do jego brata, zrozumiano?

\- Jasne, jasne, Słoneczko – Ziva zmierzyła go wzrokiem – I tak nie jest wart mojego czasu.

\- Ty nie jesteś wart niczego.

\- A jednak tutaj jestem.

\- Zobaczymy na jak długo, kiedy nowy łącznik dowie się, że mamy byłego dilera narkotykowego – odparowała, a szatyn zamilkł.

\- Do zobaczenia później, Słoneczko – warknął i wyrwał się z uścisku Robert'a, który się od niego odsunął w ostatniej chwili – Tylko pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to uznam, że ci zależy! – zawołała za nim – Możesz mnie już puścić? – spytała z westchnięciem William'a, który spojrzał na jej siostrę, która pokiwała głową, żeby to zrobił.

\- Za takie zachowanie powinniście oboje spędzić dzień w celi – stwierdził Epps.

\- To on zaczął – powiedziała – Sprowokował mnie.

\- Używając przeciwko tobie Sunstreaker'a, widzieliśmy – wziął głęboki wdech Lennox, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy – Tym razem, dam wam spokój. Ale jeśli się to powtórzy, oboje będzie musieli ponieść konsekwencje. To nie jest plac zabaw, Zarya. Tylko baza wojskowa.

\- Em, Ratchet? – odezwała się nagle Ziva.

Medyk odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, a ona wskazała palcem na dwa ciała należące do Sunny'ego i Sides'a.

\- Chyba mieli zwarcie – stwierdziła.

\- Primusie – powiedział do siebie zirytowany.

* * *

\- Może teraz powiesz, co ci tak naprawdę strzeliło do głowy? – spytała Ziva idąc z nią ramię w ramię, chodząc po bazie już od dobrych dziesięciu minut.

\- Masz na myśli moment kiedy walnęłam go w brzuch, czy moment kiedy zrzuciłam go z łóżka? – spytała z tajemniczym uśmiechem, na który Ziva westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Słuchaj, Sunshine – Ziva zatrzymała się przy czarnym Topkick'u – Nigdy nie reagowałaś w ten sposób, okay? Rozumiem, że go nie lubisz i w ogóle, ale nigdy nie posunęłaś się do tak drastycznych środków – stwierdziła, po czym pauzując dodała: - chyba.

\- Obraził _Sunny'ego_ – warknęła cicho, jej uśmiech natychmiast zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił i w jednej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Ziva stała przed nią z szeroko otwartą buzią i rozszerzonymi źrenicami – Co?

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałaś go Sunny? – spytała oszołomiona, auto pod nią zadrżało jakby ze śmiechu – Brałaś coś? Piłaś? A może to te tabletki od Hatchet'a? Nie, czekaj, a może Sides coś ci podrzucił do jedzenia. Jadłaś coś?

\- Przystopuj, dobra – Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na siostrę lekko zirytowana tyloma pytaniami na raz – Zaraz, co? Masz omamy? Nazwałam go Sunstreaker – powiedziała twardo, ale brunetka potrząsnęła nadal w szoku głową.

\- No właśnie, że nie – upierała się.

\- Chyba ty coś brałaś – stwierdziła.

\- Żadna z was nic nie brała – odezwał się Ironhide nagle, sprawiając, że Ziva, która się o niego opierała podskoczyła mamrocząc coś o „następnym razem małe ostrzeżenie będzie mocno docenione".

\- Nie macie żadnego dowodu – oznajmiła w końcu blondynka – Nie. Nazwałam. Go. Sunny. – wycedziła, a kiedy Ziva spojrzała wymownie na czarne auto, ten wyświetlił przed niedowierzającą dziewczyną hologram na którym wyraźnie widziała siebie i swoją siostrę i wtedy dołączył się także dźwięk, a Zarya tępo wpatrywała się w samą siebie, kiedy faktycznie nazwała swojego strażnika jego przydomkiem – Żarty sobie stroicie – mruknęła.

\- Dzięki, Hide – mruknęła do Topkick'a, klepiąc go po masce, po czym zwróciła się do siostry – Sunshine, czy ty… no wiesz, zależy ci na nim?

Zarya raptownie spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym zakryła to oburzeniem.

\- Że co? Nie bądź śmieszna, Ziva – dziewczyna prychnęła – Nie mam mowy, żeby mi na nim zależało. Albo jemu na mnie.

\- Dlaczego? To dlatego, że wyjeżdżamy? – spytała cicho brunetka, a Zarya odwróciła wzrok – Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam ochoty wracać. Po za tym moi rodzice mają jeszcze w tym miesiącu przyjechać.

\- To do bani – stwierdziła Zarya, po czym westchnęła – Niedługo twoje urodziny.

Oczy Zivy zrobiły się jeszcze ciemniejsze niż przedtem były.

\- Twoje też, matole – prychnęła – Szczerze, nigdy ich nie lubiłam. Nikt nie miał czasu ich ze mną świętować – dodała z przekąsem.

\- Taa, mówiłaś, że Carly i Henry są ciągle zajęci pracą, nie? – jej siostra przejechała dłonią przez włosy – Może tym razem wezmą wolne? – chciała ją jakoś rozweselić, ale zamiast tego brunetka parsknęła.

\- Cuda nie zdarzają się w okresie poza świątecznym, Sunshine – przypomniała, a Zarya się delikatnie zaśmiała – Po za tym, wolałabym jej spędzić z Autobotami – wyznała.

\- A ja z Lennox'ami – wymsknęło się dziewczynie, sprawiając, że Ziva spojrzała na nią dziwnie, po czym zachichotała.

\- Robisz się miękka – stwierdziła – Ale… Pułkownik jest jak taka… figura ojca, co nie?

\- No… - zgodziła się cicho – Zazdroszczę jego córce – przyznała.

\- Lennox ma córkę?! – spytała, a jej siostra przytaknęła – I ja o tym nie wiem? O ja cię, pewnie jest urocza – rozmarzyła się – Dzieci są takie słodkie i… delikatne i w ogóle. Jak ma na imię?

\- Z tego, co wiem – Zarya zaczęła z małym uśmiechem – To Annabelle.

\- Piękne imię – pochwaliła i klasnęła w ręce – Ale serio. Wolałabym je spędzić z Autobotami, niż z rodzicami. To by były jedyne urodziny jakie spędziłabym z tobą, wiesz? Chciałabym mieć jakieś zdjęcia na pamiątkę.

\- No, wiesz. Skoro zostajemy w bazie – wzruszyła ramionami jakby jej nie zależało, ale Ziva dobrze wiedziała, że tak nie było, bo kiedy Zarya odwróciła głowę, dziewczyna zauważyła, że patrzy na pułkownika, który rozmawiał z Epps'em.

\- Powiemy Sunny'emu i Sides'owi? – spytała nagle, ale Hale potrząsnęła głową.

\- Myślisz, że im będzie zależeć na jakiś tam urodzinach dwóch ludzi? Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, co to są urodziny – prychnęła – Marne szanse, że ktoś zainteresuje się tym faktem.

\- Ale coś dla nich zrobiliśmy – przypomniała Ziva, a Zarya spojrzała na nią pytająco, na co młodsza Hale wywróciła oczami – Prowl? Nemezis?

\- Prędzej czy później i tak by się wydostał – stwierdziła cierpko, ale skinęła głową lekko na znak, że się z nią zgadza – Ale prawda.

\- Więc, trzymamy to w tajemnicy? – spytała cicho.

\- Najwyraźniej – westchnęła.

* * *

\- Co… - uciął Sideswipe, masując głowę - … do cholery…

\- …się stało? – dokończył Sunstreaker, patrząc nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym zwrócił się do brata – Czy…

\- Mieliście zwarcie – oznajmił głos za nimi, a chwilę później podszedł do nich holoform Ratchet'a z notesem – Co jest… rzadkie, ale też bym się zdziwił.

\- Czyli to nam się nie przyśniło? – spytał Sideswipe – Ona na serio nas broniła?

\- Wierzę, że później Ziva także, ale nie mam pewności – westchnął zirytowany – Ach i Ironhide przyszedł do was.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale cokolwiek mu się stało to nie nasza wina – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Sides, a jego brat szybko mu przytaknął.

\- Wy matoły, to nie o to chodzi – burknął kręcąc głową – Wiecie, co jest za kilka dni?

\- …Nie? – odezwał się skołowany Sunstreaker.

\- Urodziny waszych podopiecznych, geniusze – rzucił z politowaniem na ich niewiedzę, sprawiając, że obaj spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni – Ironhide przyszedł z wami porozmawiać o ich…sytuacjach i o taktyce rozmowy z Lennox'em.

\- Zaraz, pułkownik też jest w to coś zamieszany? – Sideswipe potrząsnął głową – Za dużo informacji na raz, Hatchet.

\- Nie nazywam się Hatchet – syknął – Po za tym, reszty dowiecie się od niego. Na razie, wypad mi stąd!

\- Jasne, jasne – podnieśli ręce do góry – Uważaj, żeby ci jaka żyłka nie pękła – mruknął Sunny.

Chwilę później, rozległ się brzdęk.

\- AUĆ, ZA CO TO!?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Tralalalalalala, ja nic nie wiem. Shane dostał za swoje. Ktoś z was może myślał, że ma jakiś czarny sekret w rękawie? Taa, Zarya i on przeżyli więcej lat niż on z Zivą. Ale on się zmienił... Tak jakby! Na pewno nie jest takie wredny, jaki był przedtem. Uwierzcie mi._  
 **Artemida:** _Heh, koniec? Można tak powiedzieć. ZxZ wracając do swoich domów...tak jakby. Ale kim ja bym była gdybym zakończyła opowiadanie takim marnym zakończeniem? Nope, not happening. Zostało tak jeszcze z dziesięć/pięć rozdziałów. W końcu mam do opisania tylko jeden miesiąc - sierpień i wtedy cała ich przygoda robi puff. Ale kto powiedział, że nie będzie całkowicie inaczej niż wszyscy myślą? Może się dosłownie wszystko zdarzyć. No i nikt nie powiedział, że nie zrobię drugiej części, prawda?_


	16. Of Chicago And News

„ _If you want something you've never had, then you've got to do something you've never done"_

 _Unknown_

\- Ziva! Puszczaj mnie ty bękarcie szatana! Nigdzie nie idę! – warczała Zarya, ciągnięta do działu medycznego wbrew swojej woli – Auć, daj mi spokój! Pójdę kiedy indziej!

\- Ta, ta jasne – upierała się brunetka, szarpiąc jej rękę tak mocno, że przez chwilę jej siostra naprawdę zastanawiała się ile ona ma tak w rzeczywistości siły – Obiecałaś, teraz musisz iść.

\- Ale… - ucięła blondynka - …pójdę kiedy będę miała czas – powiedziała zaciskając usta i zęby, jednak dziewczyna jej nie słuchała.

\- Masz czas teraz – stwierdziła poważnie.

Czy Zarya tego chciała czy nie, w końcu wylądowała w dziale medycznym z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy i sztyletami w oczach, kiedy patrzyła na Zivę, która zadowolona z siebie siedziała obok. Wspięła się na stół i lekko zamarzła kiedy zobaczyła obu i Sides'a i Sunny'ego, siedzących koło siebie i rozmawiających z medykiem. Cicho zawołała Zivę i po chwili sama stała razem z nią i starała się zrozumieć o czym gadają. Niestety musieli rozmawiać w jakiś innym języku, bo ani ona, ani brunetka nie rozumiały nawet jednego słowa. W końcu starsza Hale odchrząknęła, zwracając na nie uwagę.

\- Tak? – spytał Ratchet, a Ziva nie mogąc się powstrzymać zachichotała jakby dopiero coś brała i może brała i nikt o tym nie wiedział, w końcu to ona.

\- Sunshine tutaj przyszła na test – poinformowała, a blondynka prychnęła, sprawiając, że wszystkie trzy Autoboty popatrzyły na nią pytająco.

\- Co moja durna siostra chciała powiedzieć – zaczęła piorunując ją wzorkiem – To, że pułkownik i Morshower zmusili mnie do pójścia do ciebie i sprawdzenia… tych takich rzeczy.

\- Znaczenie: Musiałam ją tutaj zaciągnąć – dorzuciła, siadając po turecku.

\- …tych takich rzeczy?

Serio? To było wszystko, co usłyszał?, pomyślała zirytowana, stając z nogi na nogę i kiwając głową twierdząco.

\- …Tak? – to miało wyjść jako stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie, ale Zarya nie mogła się już zmusić do pewniejszego tonu głosu.

Ratchet uniósł brwi, Sideswipe spojrzał na swoją podopieczną, a Sunstreaker pozostał na swoim miejscu, tylko to wszystko obserwując.

\- Sunshine ma na myśli… - spauzowała, patrząc na dziewczynę jakby prosząc o zgodę, więc kiedy ta skinęła niechętnie głową, brunetka kontynuowała - …blizny i parę starych obrażeń.

Nastała ciężka cisza, a obie siostry zaczęły się nieco wiercić.

\- Tak dla pewności – wymamrotała Zarya – Byłam już w szpitalu, ale chyba woleli, żebyś ty też… no wiesz, był powiadomiony o moim stanie…zdrowia – dorzuciła głośniej.

\- W takim razie – Ratchet wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał wymownie na Sides'a i Zivę, którzy w odpowiedzi wywrócili oczami – Wy dwaj. Wynocha – rozkazał, a Zarya która najpierw odetchnęła z ulgą, wytrzeszczyła oczy i spojrzała na Sunstreaker'a, który pozostał na swoim miejscu.

\- Zaraz, a on? – wskazała palcem na Autobota.

\- Cóż, jako twój strażnik… - zaczął widząc jej spanikowany wzrok - …musi zostać.

\- A nie można jakoś tego unieważnić? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Zarya, nie ma się czego wstydzić – stwierdził, ale ona potrząsnęła głową, spuszczając wzrok i wzdychając.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – mruknęła cicho.

* * *

\- To jest ten niezręczny moment, kiedy na siebie patrzymy i nie wiemy, co powiedzieć – powiedziała cicho Ziva, spuszczając wzrok z westchnięciem.

\- Mam temat do rozmowy, ale nie wygląda na to, żebyś chciała o nim rozmawiać, więc… - wzruszył ramionami Sideswipe, sprawiając, że dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Mógłbyś się przymknąć – mruknęła – Też byś nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

\- Serio?

Serio, pomyślała, ale milczała. Nie chciała, żeby się o tym dowiedział, to było… to było coś o czym wolała nie rozmawiać, nie komentować tego jaka wtedy była. Jak została potraktowana i przez kogo.

\- Ziva? – odezwał się ktoś za ich plecami, sprawiając, że brunetka natychmiast się odwróciła i zwróciła oczami na Lennox'a, który spojrzał na nią jakoś dziwnie – Twoi rodzice…chcą pogadać.

Ziva tak bardzo chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby im przekazał, że ma ich gdzieś. Że mogą iść i się udławić po tym jak potraktowali jej siostrę, jak niesprawiedliwie ją potraktowali. Mimo tego, wywróciła oczami.

\- Obaj?

Zawahał się.

\- Tak – odparł, a widząc jej irytację, szybko dodał – Nie możesz ich unikać. To twoi rodzice, nie możesz… - urwał, kiedy parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie mogę? – prychnęła i w pewnym sensie przypomniała i Sideswipe'owi i William'owi o Zaryi – Bo co? Bo są moimi rodzicami? Żarty sobie stroisz?

\- No, nie – pomasował sobie kark, czując się nieco niezręcznie z jej wzrokiem wbitym w niego jakby zrobił coś niewybaczalnego – Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Chodzi o to – wycedziła – że Sunshine też jest ich cholerną córką.

Och.

I nagle wszystko miało dla nich sens.

William poczekał, aż Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech i popatrzył na jej strażnika, który wyglądał z jakiegoś powodu niezręcznie. Brunetka skierowała na niego wzrok, krzywiąc się nieco na swój ton głosu.

\- Rozumi…

\- Nie – przerwała mu – Nie rozumiesz. Wiesz dlaczego, pułkowniku? – potrzasnął przecząco głowa, bo co innego miał zrobić? – Bo to nie ty czekałeś osiem głupich lat, żeby w ogóle zobaczyć się ze swoją siostrą. Nie odczuwałeś tego bólu, co ja. I jestem pewna jak diabli, że nie wiesz jak to jest, kiedy twoja własna matka nazywa ciebie i twoją bliźniaczkę klątwą – dokończyła z lekkim drżeniem w głosie, kiedy przypomniała sobie tamten moment.

Nie odzywali się, a dziewczyna uznała, że posunęła się troszeczkę za daleko. Z westchnięciem i pokręceniem głową odeszła w stronę działu komputerowego. Modląc się, żeby tym razem nie doszło do jakiś kłótni.

* * *

\- Yyy, nie – warknęła, obronnie obejmując się rękoma – Nie mam mowy.

\- Zarya…

\- Nie! – syknęła, patrząc na medyka i swojego strażnika – Jestem dziewczyną, tak? A ty jesteś facetem, on zresztą też – wskazała na Sunny'ego, który tylko uniósł do góry brew, jakby to nie było coś wielkiego – Twój skan powie ci dokładnie wszystko czego potrzebujesz. Nie ma potrzeby żeby zdejmowała swoją koszulkę.

\- Dobra – wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze Ratchet – Ale prędzej czy później…

\- N.I.E – wycedziła – Masz swoje skany, tak? – pokiwał niechętnie głową – I nic mi nie jest? – znowu skinienie głową – No. Więc, problem rozwiązany.

\- Zarya…

\- Co?

\- Jak… - zawahał się, nie chcąc jej spłoszyć tym jednym pytaniem - …dostałaś te blizny? To nie jest normalne, żeby kobieta w twoim wieku, miała aż tyle obrażeń.

\- No, wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami, lekko się rozluźniając – Nie prosiłam się o taką rodzinę – stwierdziła z przekąsem.

\- Dlaczego nie zgłosiłaś tego na policję? – spytał powoli.

Bo byłam tchórzem, pomyślała.

\- To Australia, Ratch – westchnęła – A Jack i Diane? Pisnęłabym jakieś słówko i skończyłabym gorzej niż kiedy przypadkowo stłukłam butelkę. To nie są ludzie z którymi się zadziera.

\- Więc – prychnął Sunstreaker – Po prostu pozwoliłaś im, żeby cię maltretowali? Trochę nie brzmi jak ty, Insekcie.

Och, ale ja wiem, warknęła w środku.

\- Wiem – parsknęła – Ale policja by mi nie uwierzyła. Nie komuś takiemu jak ja.

\- Czyli? – odezwał się Ratchet.

\- Niższe sfery – prychnęła – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nikt by mi nie pomógł. Przynajmniej wyrwałam się od nich na dwa miesiące. Szczęśliwa ja, huh? – zeskoczyła z blatu na ziemię, chowając swoją twarz we włosach.

\- Prowl mógłby coś na to poradzić – odezwał się zamyślony medyk, ale Zarya wolała tego nie słuchać.

\- Gościu dla którego ryzykowałam kark – wymamrotała odchodząc – Cholerny Shane, zniszczył mi psychikę do reszty.

* * *

\- Coś się pali? – spytała Maggie, kiedy Ziva wparowała do pomieszczenia i niemal wywróciła się, kiedy siadała na swoim stałym stanowisku – Albo… paliło?

\- Jedyne, co się będzie palić to ja, kiedy Sunshine odkryje, że gadam z rodzicami i ona o tym nie wie – wymamrotała ze śmiechem – Albo i nie. Może się nie dowie.

\- Rodzice? – spytała zainteresowana, kiedy Ziva zręcznymi palcami wcisnęła kilka komend na ekranie i włączyła jakiś program – Zaraz, na serio?

\- No… - dziewczyna westchnęła, czekając aż połączy się z Carly i Henry'm – Serio, serio – przejechała dłonią przez włosy.

Maggie wyszła z pomieszczenia, chcąc dać jej trochę prywatności, co dziewczyna przyjęła z wdzięcznością, bo kiedy tylko jej matka wyświetliła się na ekranie, zrozumiała, że ta rozmowa może jednak nie będzie tak cywilizowana jak powinna być.

\- Mamo – przywiała się szorstko, po czym spojrzała obok – Tato – dodała łagodniej, nadal jednak patrząc ostro na blondynkę.

\- Nie zaczęłaś się już pakować? – spytała zdezorientowana kobieta, a Ziva spojrzała na nią skołowana – Wyjeżdżasz, wiesz o tym? Jutro. Przyjedziemy…

\- ŻE CO!? – krzyknęła na nią, kiedy dotarł do niej sens jej słów – O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Został jeszcze miesiąc!

\- Ziva, język – westchnął Henry, ale brunetka spiorunowała go tylko wzrokiem.

\- Danielle, to dla twoje dobra – stwierdziła – Te maszyny z którymi teraz żyjesz, one są niebezpieczne.

\- To nie są maszyny, tylko żyjące istoty – syknęła, zwracając spojrzenie na swojego ojca, który wziął głęboki wdech i tylko popatrzył na nią smutno – I jestem z nimi perfekcyjnie bezpieczna. Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu, że chcesz mojego dobra!

\- Ziva, uspokój się proszę… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna potrzasnęła wściekła głową, zerkając na obu oburzona.

\- Nigdy nie obchodziło cię moje dobro – stwierdziła sucho, a kiedy kobieta otworzyła usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, Ziva kontynuowała – Tylko to żebym była idealna. Cóż, przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale nie jestem tą, którą chciałabyś żebym była.

\- Nie tym tonem!

\- A jakim? – prychnęła – Nie robisz tego dla mnie, tylko dla siebie. Przyznaj to. Podaj jeden powód, prawdziwy powód, dlaczego chcesz zabrać mnie z Diego Garcia. Bo jestem z Sunshine, tak?

\- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – stwierdziła twardo.

\- Czyli chodzi o nią – podsumowała z zaciśniętymi ustami – Jak możesz? Jak śmiesz niszczyć mi życie!?

\- Ziva, proszę – zaczął Henry – Nie robimy ci tego na złość. Musisz rozumieć. Te maszyny, twój strażnik. Oni mogą cię skrzywdzić.

\- Sideswipe? Wciągasz w to cholernego Sides'a?! – Hale wstała od biurka, piorunując ich wzorkiem pełnym nienawiści – On? On miałby mnie skrzywdzić?!

\- Nie można im ufać. To nie są ludzie – starała się jakoś załagodzić sytuacje blondynka, ale brunetka tylko prychnęła.

\- Nie chodzi wam wcale o nich. Tylko o moją siostrę – oświadczyła.

\- Nie masz siostry – oznajmiła ostro jej matka, jej oczy nagle ściemniały.

\- W takim razie nie mam też matki – i z tym zdaniem rozłączyła połączenie, wyfruwając z pokoju i przy okazji przypadkowo szturchając akurat wchodzącą Maggie z piciem w dłoni.

* * *

\- Widzieliście Zivę? – spytał Sideswipe, kiedy podszedł do jej siostry i jej strażnika.

\- Tak – odparła nie przerywając rysowania w swoim szkicowniku, który trzymała na kolanach przed sobą, ewidentnie ignorując Sunstraker'a i jego intensywne spojrzenie.

\- Serio? Gdzie jest? – spytał, na jego twarzy już pojawiał się uśmiech, kiedy Zarya się skrzywiła, bo czuła zbliżającą się wściekłość.

Podnosząc lekko wzrok z nad notesu, popatrzyła mu przez ramię, po czym wróciła do swojej czynności.

\- Za tobą.

Ten popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany, ale sekundę później, jego podopieczna rzeczywiście wyszła zza niego i spojrzała na blondynkę, która przerwała to co robiła i zerknęła na czerwona twarz brunetki.

\- Czy… - Ziva mówiła powoli, jakby mocno zaciskając zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć na kogoś – ty…wiedziałaś…że…ja…wyjeżdżam? – wycedziła resztę.

Dziewczyna z szoku upuściła ołówek, który trzymała w dłoni i zmarszczyła brwi

\- Zaraz, co? Kto tak powiedział? – zdziwił się Sideswipe, odwracając się do niej, kiedy ta wypuściła z siebie kpiący, niemal histeryczny śmiech.

\- Moi rodzice.

\- Za niby jakim pozwoleniem? – warknęła Zarya, wstając kiedy odzyskała głos i zacisnęła pięści – Nie mogą. Potrzebują podpisu Lennox'a albo Morshower'a.

\- Och, ja wiem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała w końcu ciszej, ale Ziva spojrzała na nią z pewnym smutkiem w oczach – To przeze mnie, tak?

Ziva nienawidziła jak brzmiał jej głos. To był zły pomysł, pomyślała. Nie powinna jej była tego mówić, przecież dobrze wiedziała, że wzięłaby na siebie winę. I teraz? Teraz, kiedy obie wiedziały jak jej zależało na Sides'ie…

\- Sunshine, przestań – schowała głowę w dłoniach – Niby tak, chociaż upierali się najpierw, że dlatego, że nie jestem tutaj bezpieczna.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że to przeze mnie – skwitowała.

\- Sunshine…

\- Nie, to…okay – jej siostra przełknęła ślinę, a brunetka skrzywiła się, czując jej smutek – Wiesz… Mogłabym… odejść i może wtedy pozwoliliby ci zostać. Z Sideswipe'em.

Albo Sides i Sunny mieli halucynacje, albo ona naprawdę była skora do negocjacji ze swoimi rodzicami w tamtym temacie. Jednak kiedy obaj spojrzeli na jej siostrę, to zobaczyli nie akceptację, ale wielkie zaprzeczenie.

\- Co proszę? Czy… - uniosła do góry brwi – Nie, Sunshine. NIE! – warknęła.

\- Ale, Ziva… - westchnęła blondynka – Ty chcesz tutaj być. Z nim. A jeśli tylko przeze mnie masz teraz problemy… to może powinnyśmy wrócić do starych metod.

\- Dzwonić do siebie? Dzwonić!? Pogięło cię, czy porąbało? – Zarya znowu otworzyła usta – NIE. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie robimy tego. Poświęcić się dla mnie, bo chce być z Sides'em? A co z tobą? I nie! – wskazała na nią palcem – Nawet nie waż się tutaj wykładać tej karty „ a bo my się teraz nie lubimy. .ZADZIAŁA.

\- A co sugerujesz? – prychnęła w końcu – Sama powiedziałaś, że potrzebują podpisu. Morshower z chęcią się ciebie pozbędzie, bez obrazu.

\- Moja matka jest w zaprzeczeniu – stwierdziła, a widząc jej skołowany wzrok, ciągnęła – uważa, że nie jesteś moją siostrą.

\- Zamierzasz się włamać – stwierdziła, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Włamać, wykraść, zabić kogoś, mam to gdzieś! – powiedziała twardo – Nie ma cholernej siły, która mnie wyrwie z tej głupiej wyspy.

\- Ale przyznajesz, że jest głupia – zaznaczył jej strażnik.

\- Sides, wygłaszam tutaj wielkie przemówienie, a wszystko, co ty słyszysz, to jak ja komplementuje naturę – Ziva pokręciła z politowaniem głową na jego głupotę.

Sideswipe wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał wymownie na swojego brata, który mimowolnie się skrzywił.

\- Nadal uważam, ze mój sposób jest łatwiejszy – mruknęła.

\- Taa, pewnie, bo my kochaaamy łatwe rozwiązania – powiedziała sarkastycznie jej siostra i popatrzyła przez ułamek sekundy na Sunstreaker'a – Po za tym, Sunny mocno by za tobą tęsknił, prawda? – spiorunowała go wzorkiem, jakby każąc mu to potwierdzić, na co jego brat walnął go w żebra.

\- Yhm… - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, a Zarya zerknęła na niego dziwnie, podnosząc szkicownik z ziemi razem z ołówkiem.

\- Spoko, Sunn… - zatrzymała się raptownie, jakby zaskoczyła sama siebie – Kurde – mruknęła do siebie.

\- Oj, Sunshine – zaćwierkała złośliwe Ziva, patrząc z satysfakcją jak obaj obserwowali blondynkę skołowani, nie wiedząc o co chodzi – Coś nie tak? Chciałaś coś powiedzieć?

\- Zamknij się – syknęła, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak tylko mówię – uśmiechnęła się z niewinnym uśmiechem – Hide już wie, to tylko…AUĆ! – warknęła trzymając się za miejsce, gdzie walnęła ja odchodząca Zarya.

\- Idę do Morshower'a, ty zajmij się papierkową robotą! – zawołała jeszcze.

\- Następnym razem – wymamrotała – Następnym razem, to ja ją tak walnę, że jak się obudzi za następny tysiąc lat, to będzie szczęściarą – dokończyła, po czym spojrzała w gorę i zmarszczyła czoło – Gdzie on się podział?

\- Sunny poszedł z Zaryą – wzruszył ramionami na jej wzrok – Chyba nadal ma jej za złe, że… ekhem. Miał zwarcie – odchrząknął teatralnie.

\- Sides?

\- Ta?

\- Ty też miałeś zwarcie.

Spiorunował ją wzorkiem.

Ona się tylko uśmiechnęła.

* * *

\- Mags?! – zawołała za wstępie Ziva, wchodząc z Sideswipe'em do środka i szukając Australijki, którą znalazła dopiero po kliku minutach, rozmawiają przez telefon przy swoim stałym stanowisku.

\- Yhm… Ta. Jasne, ok. Zadzwonię później, pa! – zakończyła rozmowę i popatrzyła z ciepłym uśmiechem na dwójkę – Jakoś pomóc?

\- Tak, właściwie – brunetka rozejrzała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu kogoś kto, mógłby czasem podsłuchać ich rozmowę – Co powiesz na zabawę w szpiegów?

\- Em… - popatrzyła na nią niepewnie, po czym na szczerzącego się chłopaka obok niej, aż w końcu westchnęła z wywróceniem oczu – Będę miała kłopoty, prawda?

Ziva zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym pokręciła przecząco głową. Z tajemniczym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku, usiadła koło niej na biurku.

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie miał kłopoty, to będę to ja – wzruszyła ramionami – Jak co będę cię kryć.

\- Serio?

\- Mags, miałam tyle kar, że pewnie założyli mi osobne akta – stwierdziła a blondynka spojrzała na nią dziwnie – Słuchaj, to sprawa życia i śmierci.

\- Jak poważna? – spytała już otwierając odpowiedni program i kładąc dłonie obok klawiatury, kiedy Ziva znowu się odezwała.

\- Tak poważna, że jeśli mi się nie uda, to powiem „pa, pa Diego Garcia na zawsze" i zostawię cię samą z moją siostrzyczką – odpowiedziała, a oczy Maggie komicznie się wytrzeszczyły.

\- Chcesz mnie martwej? – spytała poważnie.

\- Nie, dlatego to jest takie ważne – westchnęła ciężko – Potrzebuje mojego aktu urodzenia i Sunshine, da radę jakoś je zdobyć?

\- Pewnie – prychnęła – Jestem tu jedną z najlepszych poza Glen'em.

\- Ha, ja też byłam – mruknęła cicho.

\- Zaraz byłam? – przerwała na chwilę to, co robiła i spojrzała na nią, to na zaciekawionego Sides'a, który opierał się obok niej.

\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o Białym Feniksie? – spytała znienacka, patrząc na obu, aż w końcu Maggie prychnęła jakby oburzona tym pytaniem.

\- Oczywiście, dziewczyna to lege… - nagle coś do niej dotarło – Ty jesteś Białym Feniksem? Żartujesz!

\- Nie… - powiedziała powoli – Tak jakoś wyszło.

\- Dlaczego przestałaś?

Ziva spojrzała na nią jakoś zaskoczona, że o to pyta, aż w końcu potrząsnęła głową.

\- Chicago – odparła prosto.

\- Chicago… - powtórzyła skołowana, ale widząc jej ostry wzrok, porzuciła temat i wróciła do poprzedniej czynności – Okay, imię i nazwisko?

\- Danielle Ziva Hale – powiedziała niechętnie, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego sprawiało jej okropną trudność – I Zarya Ashlynn Hale.

\- Nazywasz się Danielle? – spytała, pisząc Madesn, ale Ziva parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Już nie. Teraz jestem Ziva Danielle. Zmieniłam je, kiedy pierwszy raz włamałam się do jakiegoś systemu – powiedziała dumnie.

\- A Zarya?

\- Ona nie tknęłaby komputera nawet gdyby jej życie od tego zależało – stwierdziła żartobliwie – Po za tym, lubiła jego znaczenie.

\- A jakie…

\- Nigdy mi nie powiedziała – przerwała jej łagodnie – Sunshine nie jest typem osoby, który łatwo opowiada o swoich uczuciach.

\- Zauważyliśmy – mruknęła Maggie z Sideswipe'em, zanim na-kliknęła na odpowiedni przycisk i nie włączyła drukarki.

* * *

\- Nie byłem o tym poinformowany – powiedział w końcu Generał, kiedy Zarya skończyła opowiadać mu o tym, czego dowiedziała się jej siostra – I nie ma mowy, żeby przed upływem tego miesiąca, Hale wracała do Nashville.

\- Wiedziałam! – powiedziała z zaciśnięciem pięści – Czyli nie mogą jej zabrać?

\- Nie… - zamyślił się – Ale nie wiem na pewno. Spokojnie przylecę jutro do bazy i zobaczę o co chodzi. A tym czasem, mamy większe problemy – dodał, a Zarya ze zmarszczonym czołem, popatrzyła na niego.

\- Większe niż jej rodzice? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem, zerkając na swojego strażnika, który przeglądał jej szkicownik i dziwnie się do niego uśmiechał, co sprawiało, że zaczynała się coraz to bardziej niepokoić o to, co właściwie w nim było.

\- Mamy na karku twoich adopcyjnych rodziców, Temple – powiedział, a dziewczyna pobladła i opadła bezwładnie na krzesło, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

\- C-Co masz na myśli? – spytała nieco ostro – Są w Australii, tak?

\- Z tego, co wiem, nie – powiedział, masując skronie – Musisz zrozumieć jedno, że raz kiedy dowiedzą się, że jesteś tutaj, mogą cię stąd zabrać i wtedy… jestem pewien, że sama wiesz, co się stanie.

Blondynka zmarzła w miejscu na myśl o tym co ją czeka w Sydney. Wzdrygnęła się z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Ale… Jak? Nie mogą mnie zabrać – powiedziała cicho, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby ją usłyszał.

\- Hale, jesteś tutaj bez ich wiedzy – stwierdził cierpko, jakby też mu się nie podobała myśl o tym, że mając ją w ślepym zaułku – Więc równie dobrze mogą oskarżyć nas o porwanie cię i zabrać cię z powrotem… - uciął i wtedy popatrzył na nią z dziwną determinacją – Chyba, że ktoś z nimi zrobi w końcu porządek.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę.

\- Chcesz…chcesz, żebym powiedziała policji – odezwała się nieco niepewnie, a kiedy pokiwał głową, ona pokręciła swoją – Ale… ale… Ja nie mogę. Nie potrafię.

Morshower pochylił się trochę do przodu, a blondynka od razu skupiła uwagę na ekranie, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że jest to trudne – powiedział – Ale jeśli nic nie zrobisz, będziesz zmuszona do opuszczenia Diego Garcia, Temple. Nie ma innej możliwości, przykro mi.

Zarya zwalczyła łzy. Jeśli było coś czego się bała, to powrót do Diane i Jack'a. Miała plan, że wróci do Australii, ale do innego miasta i zacznie ukrywać się na ulicach, w końcu będzie już pełnoletnia. Mogłaby sprzedawać swoje obrazy i tym zarabiać jakieś pieniądze na jedzenie. Ale nie brała pod uwagę tego, że miałaby opuścić wyspę… z nimi.

\- Nie wiem jak – wykrztusiła – Ja… nie mogę. Nie wiem jak, nie potrafię.

\- Od kiedy jest coś, kiedy sławna Zarya nie potrafi? – spytał, sprawiając, że uniosła na niego zdziwiona wzrok – Nie jesteś już sama, Temple. Masz swoją siostrę, pułkownika i tego nowego bota'a, jak on miał?

\- Prowl – podpowiedziała cicho.

\- Racja. Prowl – odchrząknął – W przeszłości był policją, czy jakoś tak. Zna się na tych rzeczach. Oczywiście, jeśli to jeśli zdecydujesz się ich pozbyć. Kiedy będzie po twoich urodzinach, nie będzie już tak łatwo. Teraz masz szansę.

\- Co jeśli mi się nie uda? I to oni wygrają? Jak wcześniej?

Morshower uśmiechnął się nagle.

\- A co zrobiłby Sunstreaker?

Na wzmiankę o swoim imieniu, chłopak uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na dziewczynę która wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie na kolanach.

\- Okay – zgodziła się.

\- W takim razie, widzimy się jutro, Temple.

I z tym obraz zrobił się czarny.

* * *

Ziva z westchnieniem opadła na ziemię i spojrzała w sufit, czekając aż jej siostra przyjdzie. Kiedy tak się stało, blondynka spojrzała na nią jakoś dziwnie, od razu sprawiając, że brunetka się skrzywiła.

\- To jest ta mina, kiedy mówisz mi, że coś się stało – stwierdziła, a Zarya wywróciła oczami i pomogła jej wstać – Ale serio. O co lata?

Zawahała się. Ziva mogła to wyraźnie widzieć i je się to nie podobało.

\- Nic, nic – zapewniła szybko, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niej – Morshower jutro przyjedzie. Podobno nic nie wie o tym, że masz stąd wyjeżdżać.

Hale długo się na nią patrzyła, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Jeśli jej siostra nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, to nie miała jak jej do tego zmusić. To jedna rzecz jakiej się nauczyła. Nie mogła jej do niczego zmuszać, bo wiedziała, że absolutnie wszystko przychodzi w swoim właściwym czasie.

\- Aha – mruknęła, jakby oczekiwała czegoś więcej, po czym zmarszczyła czoło – Gdzie szkicownik, Sunshine?

I wtedy Zarya zamarzła w miejscu.

\- Rozerwę go na strzępy – wysyczała nagle, po czym zwróciła swój wzrok – Gdzie on jest? – spytała ostro, a Sides zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał swój kark.

\- He, He, He, kto?

\- Twój brat – przypomniała, a Sideswipe sapnął.

\- To ja mam brata?

Ziva wybuchła śmiechem, ale jej siostra nawet nie mrugnęła. Tylko podeszła do chłopaka i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, mrużąc lekko powieki. Autobot przełknął ślinę i cofnął się, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

\- Nie zabijaj! – błagał – Sunny jest u ciebie.

.: **Beznadziejny matoł** :.

.: **To nie ty musiałeś stawić czoła tej okrutnej kobiecie, trochę współczucia!** :.

\- Jest tak bardzo martwy – wymamrotała do siebie idąc w stronę swojego pokoju.

.: **Heh, Sunny, chyba masz kłopoty** :.

.: **Myślisz?** :.

Sideswipe parsknął śmiechem na jego ton głosu.

Ziva tylko wywróciła oczami z pokręceniem głową.

* * *

\- Jak śmiesz w ogóle tykać… - mówiła Zarya, wchodząc pokoju i włączając światło, dobrze wiedząc, że Sunstreaker był w środku - …moją własność?! Czy ja ci biorę, nie wiem twoje narzędzia, albo…albo farbę? Co? Biorę, no nie biorę! Więc jak w… - urwała, widząc jego uniesione brwi i kpiący uśmiech – Co? Mam coś na twarzy, że tak się gapisz? – warknęła, a on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś zabawna, Insekcie – stwierdził prosto.

Jej oko zadrgało, kiedy zacisnęła zęby i usta, patrząc na niego.

\- Myślisz, że jestem zabawna? – prychnęła – W takim razie ja myślę, że jesteś głupi.

\- To ty myślisz? – sapnął udając zdziwienie.

\- Gdzie szkicownik? – warknęła, a on wzruszył ramionami, kładąc się na jej świeżo pościelonym łóżku z rękoma założonymi z tyłu głowy – Sunn… - przygryzła sfrustrowana wargę – Sunstreaker – wywróciła oczami – Gdzie mój szkicownik?

\- Ostatnio często zacinasz się na moim imieniu – stwierdził rozbawiony jakimś powodem, a Zarya wznosząc oczy do góry, modliła się, żeby nie okazało się, że Ironhide powiedział mu o jej rozmowie z Zivą, bo wtedy…Och wtedy, Hide był na jej liście Botów do przerobienia na przestarzały model tostera.

\- Interesujące – skwitowała zażenowana – Szkicownik – warknęła.

\- Nie wiem gdzie on jest – powiedział, utrzymując neutralny wyraz twarzy, sprawiając, że żeby się na niego nie rzucić, Zarya musiała wziąć kilka wdechów i wydechów.

\- Ty wredny, irytujący, całkowicie bezmózgi gamoniu, odd…

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj – Sunstreaker podniósł się i stanął przed nią, sprawiając, że ta czując się nieco mała, cofnęła się trochę – Chcesz szkicownik? Zgoda. Szkicownik za informacje – uniósł wyzywająco brew.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- O czym rozmawiałaś z Morshower'em?

\- Nie twój interes – warknęła ciszej – Gadałam o Zivie, tak? To dlatego do niego dzwoniłam, nie słuchałeś mnie?

\- Och, ja wiem – prychnął do siebie – Ale nie pamiętam, żeby to miało coś wspólnego ze mną.

Zarya zamarzła w miejscu i zamykając oczy.

\- Nie miało – wyznała – To było tylko jedno głupie pytanie, dobra? Nic poważnego. Nie ucierpi na tym ani twoja reputacja, ani farba czy cokolwiek na czym ci zależy – wywróciła oczami, kiedy pokręcił głową.

\- Jak brzmiało pytanie? – spytał w końcu.

\- „Co zrobiłby Sunstreaker?" – odparła, odwracając wzrok, kiedy zesztywniał jakby zaskoczony.

\- Okay… - wypuścił powietrze – A co ja mam wspólnego z tym Insektem?

\- No…nic – przyznała jakby została złapana w pułapkę – Bo to nie było wtedy o Zivie – stwierdziła cierpko.

\- Było…o tobie?

Zarya cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Ta… - mruknęła niewyraźnie – Mogę mieć swój szkicownik z powrotem?

Sunstreaker przechylił głowę, widząc jej wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym westchnął. Nie, nie ma mowy. Teraz nie odpuści. Zarya powinna była mu przywalić, nie pozwalać mu nią dyrygować. Pewnie, nadal wiedział, że czuła się niepewnie po incydencie z Shane'em ( i szczerze on też ), ale coś było nie tak. I mimo, że nie lubił tego przyznawać, to mu to przeszkadzało. Mocno.

\- Nie – powiedział, a ona wściekła skierowała na niego wzrok, który wcześniej spuściła na ziemię – Nie dopóki nie powiesz całej prawdy. I mam na myśli, absolutnej całej prawdy, nie tylko jakieś marne szczegóły.

\- Możesz równie dobrze pójść i zapytać go o to sam – wzruszyła ramionami – Po prostu oddaj mi pamiętnik – westchnęła ciężko, a Sunstreaker wyprostował się nagle.

\- Co? – spytał skołowany.

Nie miał jej pamiętnika. Miał…szkicownik.

Racja?

\- Co? – zmarszczyła czoło, a on podszedł do niej bliżej, patrząc intensywnie jak odwraca wzrok.

\- Powiedziałaś pamiętnik – stwierdził.

Oczy jej się wytrzeszczyły.

\- Zdawało ci się. Oddaj. Szkicownik – poprawiła się szybko, ale Sunny już wiedział.

Już kapował dlaczego tak bardzo chciała go z powrotem. To nie były jakieś tam bezsensowne bazgroły, tylko wspomnienia. Wpisy, tak jak w pamiętniku. Więc… Przeglądał jej…

Och, pomyślał krzywiąc się, jestem martwy.

* * *

\- Co jest tak ważnego w tym notesie? – spytał Sides, ale Ziva tylko wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na gitarę w jej dłoniach – Nie wiesz?

\- To nie jest coś o czym powinnam opowiadać – wyznała w końcu, wzdychając i odkładając instrument na swoje miejsce, po czym wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji z podciągniętymi do góry kolanami, patrząc się przed siebie.

\- Coś cię dręczy – stwierdził po chwili.

\- Taa – potwierdziła – Może trochę.

Zapadła cisza. Ziva westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Czy ty… - wiedziała od Arcee kilka rzeczy, ale co szkodziło się spytać i upewnić, prawda? - … masz blizny? Takie… poza wojenne?

Sideswipe zaskoczony tym pytaniem, potrząsnął jednak głową. Ziva zawiedziona spuściła wzrok, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji, kładąc głowę na kolanach. Powinna się tego spodziewać. Przecież Sides nie był jakimś tam słabym człowiekiem. Był wojownikiem, tak jak jego brat. I nagle, Ziva tak bardzo zrozumiała tą niechęć do pokazywania jej blizn. Może nie powinna tak wtedy na nią naciska…

\- A ty?

Ziva nie zesztywniała od razu. Dopiero wtedy kiedy dotarł do niej sens jego pytania i jego faktycznie znaczenie. Mogła mu powiedzieć. Mogła, prawda? Nie była tą dziewczyną. Była silniejsza, odważniejsza, uratowała jednego z nich, znaczyła coś, nie? Czyli mogła równie dobrze wyznać mu już co się stało w Chicago.

\- N… - zaczęła z przyzwyczajenia, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc zrezygnowana i jakąś tak pokonana – Może.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z Chicago – skwitował krzyżując ramiona – Dlatego się o to pytasz? Myślisz, że jak się dowiem to cię zostawię?

Niestety tak, pomyślała Ziva, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Bo w końcu? Kto by chciał zostać z takim marnym człowiekiem jak ona? Bo gdyby sama miała wybierać, to już wolałaby spędzić wieczność z Sunny'm.

\- Cóż… - nie dokończyła specjalnie.

\- To bezsensu – prychnął.

\- Życie nie ma sensu – rzuciła ze śmiechem.

Bo tylko on potrafił sprawić, że Ziva śmiała się mimo najgorzej sytuacji. I przerażała ją myśl, że miałaby go zostawić i pogrążyć się w depresji. Znowu. Bo jej rodzice mają jakąś chora wymówkę, że mógłby ja skrzywdzić. Albo bo nienawidzą jej siostry. Co było głupie i dla Zivy, idiotyczne. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej ojciec okaże się lepszy. W końcu z całej tej głupiej rodziny tylko faceci mieli jakiś kawałek mózgu… Co było naprawdę zaskakujące, ale brunetka z tym nie dyskutowała.

\- Czy… - zaczął niepewnie, sprawiając, że dziewczyna niezręcznie zaczęła wiercić się w miejscu - … opowiesz mi o tym, co się stało w Chicago? Proszę? – dodał po chwili.

Hale podniosła na niego wzrok.

\- Mogę spróbować.

Jeśli próbujesz to się chociaż postaraj, powiedziała jej kiedyś Zarya.

* * *

Zarya już miała coś zrobić, kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanął Shane z raczej niezadowoloną miną.

\- Praca wzywa, Słoneczko – powiedział, a kiedy popatrzył jej przez ramię na jej strażnika, jego grymas zmienił się na złośliwy uśmiech – Oi, Słoneczko, przeszkodziłem coś…intymnego?

Blondynka warknęła na niego.

\- Czego tu szukasz, bękarcie?

\- Tego co zwykle – odparł, chociaż wzdrygnął się na swoje przezwisko nieznacznie – Mamy wyczyścić auta.

\- My? – prychnęła – Nie przesłyszało ci się? Ostatnim razem prawie się pozabijaliśmy.

\- Ja wiem – odburknął – Myślisz, że z jakiego powodu chodzę z taką smutną miną? – spytał jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew, widocznie niewzruszona na jego komentarz.

\- Jesteś na liście ludzi do zabicia – stwierdziła do siebie, wychodząc z pokoju – Zaraz po tym idiocie z tyłu – dodała ciszej.

* * *

\- Och, Sunshine! – zawołała Ziva, wychodząc na zewnątrz i ciągnąc swojego strażnika za sobą – Potrzebuje twojego umysłu i sposobu myślenia!

\- To super! – odkrzyknęła w czasie, kiedy myła gąbką maskę Sunstreaker'a – Znalazłaś w końcu swój mózg i potrzebujesz instrukcji? – spytała, a Ziva spojrzała na nią zażenowana kiedy do niej podeszła i zmierzyła wzrokiem Donnelly'ego, pracującego nad Ironhide'em.

\- To nie było miłe – stwierdziła po chwili, zakładając dłonie na biodra – Co on tu robi? – spytała, wskazując na niego.

\- Niszczy mi życie – mruknęła cicho – Jest mechanikiem, Ziva. To jego robota.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew zdziwiona.

\- …Nie wychodzi mu – przyznała, a chłopak rzucił jej jadowite spojrzenie – W każdym razie, mam wszystko co potrzeba – poinformowała – A co z twoim szkicownikiem?

\- Nadal mi go nie oddał – syknęła, ale bardziej na Lamborghini, które myła niż na swoją siostrę, która zmarszczyła czoło.

Shane przestał robić to co robił i wyprostował się, zerkając na obie, po czym na czerwone i żółte auto.

\- Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś dostał się do twojego pamiętnika? – prychnął Donnelly, kiedy dziewczyna zesztywniała – No, Słoneczko. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś poza naszą słodką Ginger zdąży go… pułkowniku, jaka miła niespodzianka – przerwał w ostatniej chwili, kiedy Zarya rzuciła gąbkę i podciągnęła jeszcze bardziej rękawy.

\- Co tu… - wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy blondynka rzuciła się na niczego niespodziewającego się chłopaka – Zarya!

\- Ty wredny, mały bękarcie, jak śmiesz mieszać w to GiGi! – warknęła – Też byłeś jej przyjacielem!

\- Puszczaj ty niestabilnie emocjonalna kobieto! – starał się ją jakoś zrzucić – Okay, okay, Słoneczko. Dobra przepraszam, Jezu! Nie obrażałem jej, wiesz kim dla mnie była!

\- Ta zabawką. Jak ja – prychnęła, ostatni raz uderzając go w twarz – Ale mimo to.

\- Nie miałem tego tak na myśli – prychnął, wstając i się otrzepując, kiedy ona wróciła do mycia swojego strażnika – Wiesz, że to…

\- Okay, kim jest ta GiGi i dlaczego Shane wylądował za nią na ziemi? – wtrącił się Lennox, a kiedy nie odpowiedzieli tylko wrócili do swoich poprzednich czynności, wywrócił oczami – Aha, czyli bić się umiecie, a odpowiedzieć na jego proste pytanie nie?

\- Pułkowniku – zaczęła Ziva, zwracając jego uwagę – Tu nic nie jest proste.

Ten znowu wywrócił oczami.

\- Ginger była jedną z nas – powiedziała w końcu z niechęcią Zarya, a Donnelly piorunując ją wzorkiem, przytaknął.

\- Ta. Tworzyliśmy niezłe trio. GiGi, Słoneczko i ja – powiedział z pogardą – Ale to się skończyło kiedy idiotka postanowiła się zabić – prychnął, a Zarya się zaśmiała.

\- Och, ona nie jest taka martwa jak nam się wydawało – mruknęła sucho.

\- Trio? – wtrącił się pułkownik, zanim Shane otworzył nawet usta – W sensie?

Obaj zamilkli.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyje – stwierdził Shane, kończąc swoją robotę przy Ironhide'zie i zwracając się do blondynki, kiedy William i Ziva spojrzeli na niego dziwnie – Tobie też. Ludzie od tak sobie nie zmartwychwstają, Słoneczko.

\- Powiedz to Ginny! – warknęła, nie odwracając się do niego – Ma o tym inne zdanie. GiGi udała swoją śmierć dla powodów dosyć jasnych, Shane. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.

Chłopak tylko tam stał i na nią patrzył.

\- Sunshine, chyba go złamałaś – stwierdziła nagle Ziva, a Donnelly przełknął ślinę i zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Och, ja? Ziva, wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz – prychnął, po czym spojrzał na Zaryę, która kończyła zmywać pianę z Lamborghini – Czyli co? Ciebie wykopali z domu, ja uciekłem, a ona? To jest ten jej wielki plan? Dobrze wiemy, że oni nas znajdą nawet na krańcu świata i jeszcze dalej. I dobrze o tym wiesz, co nie? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Jej się udało, ale nam nie. Nie ważne gdzie pójdziemy, Słoneczko.

\- Rany – westchnęła – Naprawdę lubisz dźwięk swojego głosu.

\- Ale twój brzmi o wiele lepiej, kiedy krzyczysz – jej uśmiech zbladł ku jego uciesze – Dobra, moja praca skończona. Oi, dobranoc, Słoneczko – puścił do niej oczko, a Zarya prychnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jesteś tchórzem! – zawołała za nim, a on zatrzymał się, plecami do niej – Kochałeś ją! – stwierdziła, delikatnie się uśmiechając – Tak samo jak ja.

\- Może – wzruszył ramionami, trochę się do niej odwracając – Ale z nas dwóch, to ty miałaś serce! – odpowiedział, idąc dalej.

\- Może – przyznała, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem – Ale to ty odwróciłeś się od nas plecami – dodała ciszej, po czym spojrzała na William'a – Tak?

Ten odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- W środę wyjeżdżacie z Zivą – oznajmił, a na jej pytający wzrok, wzruszył ramionami, nadal mając radosne iskierki w oczach – Spokojnie, to tylko jedno ważne przyjęcie.

\- Ale… - Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, podchodząc do siostry – Czy to…musi być w środę? W tę środę?

\- Och, tak – odezwał się za nią holoform Sides'a, mrugając porozumiewawczo do pułkownika, po czym spojrzał na nią, mrużąc lekko oczy – A co?

Ziva spojrzała na Zaryę, która przez chwilę patrzyła podejrzliwie na niego, po czy na jego brata, który pojawił się koło niego.

\- Nie, nic – powiedziała nieco zawiedziona Zarya, kiedy westchnęła i posłała przepraszający uśmiech w stronę swojej bliźniczki – Może…następnym razem?

\- Ta… - mruknęła – Jeśli taki będzie, Sunshine – posłała jej krzywy uśmiech, po czym biorąc głęboki wdech, spojrzała na Sideswipe'a – Miałam ci chyba o czymś powiedzieć, prawda?

Jego oczy się rozjaśniły, a blondynka przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na brunetkę pytającym wzorkiem, na który ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chicago – odparła prosto, a kiedy jej oczy się wytrzeszczyły i zwróciła się znowu do strażnika jej siostry, trochę złagodniały, a w nich pojawił się czysty szacunek.

\- Huh – uśmiechnęła się – Wygląda na to, że ufa ci bardziej niż myślałam.

\- Znam osobę, której ty ufasz – prychnęła cicho Ziva – Ale nie bardzo wiesz jak jej to powiedzieć – uniosła do góry brwi, niemal wyzywająco.

\- Och, zamknij się – mruknęła cicho, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który od razu zauważyli – Okay, to zaczynajmy, dobrze?

* * *

\- Dobra… - zaczęła Ziva, siadając wygodnie na ziemi i patrząc na swoją siostrę, która nadal krzywo zerkała na swojego strażnika, który siedział koło brunetki – To się zaczęło, kiedy byłam w piątej klasie – popatrzyła na Zaryę, która wywróciła oczami, ale westchnęła i z ciężkim sercem również włączyła się do rozmowy, której częścią nie chciała być.

\- Ziva i ja miałyśmy wtedy po dwanaście lat – dodała – Czyli rok w którym się „poznałyśmy". Wszystko było… proste na początku. Dopóki kilka osób nie dowiedziało się o naszej znajomości – przymknęła lekko oczy.

\- Ludzie nie są aż tak tolerancyjni, jakbyśmy chcieli żeby byli – powiedziała Hale, patrząc na Sunny'ego i Sides'a, którzy jak na razie mieli kamienne miny i nie wykazywali żadnych oznak wściekłości czy czegoś innego – Więc, kiedy ta – jej głos zrobił się mroczniejszy – mała, wredna, podła, zdzirowata i…

\- Ziva – przerwała jej, patrząc na nią znacząco.

\- Ekhem, racja – odchrząknęła, kiedy Sides posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie – Wtedy rozniosły się…

\- Plotki, wpiszcie w google'a – dokończyła szybko, a obaj zmarszczyli czoła, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

\- Żyłam wtedy w Chicago – prychnęła do siebie na samą myśl o tym – Moi rodzice mieli jakąś pracę wtedy i ja, jako dobra córeczka, przeprowadziłam się z nimi.

\- I chyba wszyscy w bazie śmiali się, kiedy Carly stwierdziła jaka ty zawsze spokojna i poukładana jesteś – dodał Sideswipe – Ale… coś tam nie grało.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – żachnęła się Zarya z wyrazem czystej pogardy – Niby tacy wielcy rodzice, a nie wiedzą o niej nic. Ziva? Poukładana? Dobre mi sobie.

\- No… pomijając te wszystkie żarty, musiałam… - wzruszyła ramionami – integrować z innymi dziećmi w cywilizowany sposób, a do tego potrzebna była cicha osoba.

\- Coś jak dwie osobowości – podsunęła blondynka na pytający wzrok Sunstreaker'a, po czym zwróciła się do strażnika swojej bliźniczki – Oczekiwali od niej ideału, Sideswipe. Myślisz, że będąc taka jaka jest teraz, to w ich oczach zasługiwałaby chociaż na gram szacunku?

\- Taka prawda – westchnęła brunetka – Ale wracając do tematu. Ta małpa rozniosła po całej szkole, że jestem jakimś dziwolągiem ze zdolnościami parapsychicznymi – wywróciła oczami – Nie przeszkadzało mi to na początku – przyznała, patrząc na Zaryę – Nie wstydziłam się tego, co mnie łączyło z Sunshine.

Sideswipe i Sunstreaker wymienili zaciekawione spojrzenia.

\- Ale Ziva zaczęła być zastraszana w szkole – ciągnęła blondynka, spuszczając oczy – Wyzywano ją, czasami bito, zabierano śniadanie, pieniądze, wyśmiewano na forum całej szkoły. Carly i Henry'ego nie było ciągle w domu, nic o tym nie wiedzieli. A Ziva jako uparta idiotka tez nie próbowała im powiedzieć – ostatnie zdanie było skierowane całkowicie do niej, Ziva mogła dosłownie czuć w sercu jej frustrację.

\- Hej! Oni byli ciągle zajęci – pokręciła głową, Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech dla uspokojenia się – Więc… mogłam nie mogłam wpaść w małą depresję – wyznała cicho.

\- Małą – prychnęła jej siostra.

\- W porównaniu z twoją – dorzuciła – Ale dalej brnęłam w to wszystko. Znosiłam jakoś te świństwa, nadal miałam dobre oceny… - spauzowała na wzrok dziewczyny naprzeciwko niej – W miarę dobre oceny – poprawiła się.

\- Ale wtedy – kontynuowała blondynka – ta sama mała….

\- Sunshine.

\- …zdzira – dokończyła, uśmiechając się, kiedy Ziva potrząsnęła z politowaniem głową i westchnęła – nasłała na moją siostrę jakiś gang – obserwowały uważnie ich reakcję, a kiedy Sideswipe zacisnął pięści, a w jego oczach zabłysła wściekłość, blondynka miała na sobie zwycięski uśmiech – Ziva wylądowała w szpitalu na dwa tygodnie – skończyła.

\- Dwa tygodnie, dwa dni, pięć godzin i trzydzieści trzy minuty – rzuciła swobodnie, wzdychając – I można powiedzieć, że gościom się już później nie poszczęściło.

\- Włamała się do bazy danych policji, znalazła ich adresy zamieszkania i pomalowała ich auta na różowo z brokatem – zaśmiała się – Dosyć nie precyzyjnie, mogę powiedzieć.

\- Nie każdy rodzi się z talentem artystycznym, Sunshine – odparowała na jej docinkę i wtedy Zaryę jakby coś tknęło i zwróciła się do Sunny'ego.

\- Co mi przypomina – zaczęła niebezpiecznie spokojnie – że miałeś mi coś oddać.

Sunstreaker uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Ja? Ha, ha, ha, nie mam… AGH! – syknął, kiedy ta się na niego rzuciła, a Ziva uniosła do góry brwi, zanim spojrzała na Sideswipe'a.

\- Powinni zginąć – warknął w końcu, podnosząc powoli na nią wzrok, a kiedy w końcu ujrzała jego oczy, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła – To jest absurdalne. I tylko dlatego, że co? Miałaś jakąś więź ze swoją siostrą? To jest…

\- Świat, Sides – westchnęła – Moja matka jest taka sama. Gardzi czymś czego nie rozumie i nie zna.

\- Też nią gardzę – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – I tymi leszczami co cię pobili także, oraz tą zdzirą od której się to wszystko zaczęło…

\- Coraz to bardziej mnie zaskakujesz ze swoją wiedzą o naszym języku – przerwała mu ze śmiechem i wtedy jego oczy lekko złagodniały.

\- Tak już mam – wzruszył ramionami – Nie da się powstrzymać doskonałości.

\- Uh huh, tak sobie wmawiaj.

* * *

 **A/N:** _GiGi i Shane mieli to coś, przyznam :D Iiiii rodzice Sunshine robią wielki Return. Nie chcecie teraz wiedzieć co się dzieje w jej umyśle.  
Oraz strona The Lightning na Tumblrze: .com.  
Możecie zadawać tam pytania dla mnie albo do moich bohaterów ;) _

_**Artemida** :_ **** _Rumienię się... DZIĘKUJĘ_


	17. Of Painting And Ending

„ _Family isn't blood. It's the people who love you. The people who have your back."_

 _Cassandra Clare_

Ziva patrzyła, co chwilę na swoją siostrę, która wydawała się znowu nieobecna. Zarya jedynie patrzyła tępo na swoje skrzyżowane ręce na biuście i raz po raz zerkała do góry, sprawdzić czy generał już jest w bazie. To sprawiało, że brunetka miała coraz to większe wątpliwości. Jej bliźniczka była zestresowana, to rozumiała. Ale niepokoiła się czymś i od wczoraj, kiedy opowiedziały swoim strażnikom o Chicago, nie mogła wydobyć z niej innych informacji. Nawet głupiego „nic mi nie jest". Zmrużyła oczy, gotowa już o to znowu zapytać, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął koło nich. Obie spojrzały na przybysza, ale tylko Zarya się skrzywiła.

\- Shane? – Ziva wywróciła oczami – Serio? Nie masz innych rzeczy do roboty?

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając im wielki uśmiech, który zdawał się trochę zbladnąć, kiedy zauważył, że blondynka nawet się nie odezwała na jego obecność.

\- Innych? Nie – prychnął – Nasze Słoneczko jest dzisiaj markotne, zamierzam dowiedzieć się, dlaczego.

Zamiast jednak oczekiwanej reakcji, czyli jakiegoś komentarza czy warknięcia, odpowiedziała mu cisza. Ziva uśmiechnęła się do siebie na tą reakcję, po czym popatrzyła na ludzi, którzy wychodzili z samolotu. Zastanawiała się, kiedy wylądował, a one tego nie zauważyły, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Hale – przywitał się Morshower, po czym popatrzył na Zaryę, która przełykając ślinę i zamykając oczy, podniosła głowę – Temple, Donnelly.

\- Sir – odpowiedziała trójka chórem.

\- Twoi rodzice za chwilę przyjdą – zwrócił się do Zivy, która wywróciła oczami – Postaraj się nie narobić za dużego hałasu, dobrze? A ty, Temple idziesz ze mną.

Hale już ruszała w storę wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymała się raptownie i spojrzała na swoją siostrę,

\- Dlaczego Sunshine? – spytała podejrzliwie, kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok.

Generał uniósł do góry brew, zerkając na blondynkę.

\- Powiem ci później, Ziva – powiedziała cicho do stojącej koło Shane'a brunetki, która marszczyła czoło – Obiecuje.

Z tym zdaniem się odwróciła, idąc w stronę biura Prowl'a razem z Morshower'em. Donnelly na chwile stracił swój swoją samokontrolę i również popatrzył na nich pytająco, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili zrezygnował i z prychnięciem poszedł za swoją byłą dziewczyną. Jego Słoneczko najwyraźniej coś przeskrobało.

* * *

Wglądają na wkurzonych, pomyślała Ziva, trzymając się koło Shane'a, żeby w razie, czego rzucić go na pożarcie swoim rodzicom, huh, dobrze im tak.

Sideswipe doszedł do niej zaraz, kiedy Carly z naburmuszoną miną i Henry z przepraszającym wzrokiem wyszli ze swojego transportu. Posłał jej uśmiech, na który odpowiedziała tym samym, zanim zwróciła się do nich.

\- Danielle – zaczęła Carly z pozornym spokojem – Spakowałaś się?

Shane uniósł do góry brwi, nie rozumiejąc, po czym zerknął na brunetkę, która sztucznie się do nich uśmiechała, zaciskając lekko pięści. Zauważył, że obaj rodzice patrzyli nieufnie na jej strażnika, jeszcze bardziej go dezorientując.

\- Nie – odparła ostro, ale wystarczająco stanowczo, że obaj delikatnie się cofnęli, uzyskując od niej wywrócenie oczami – I nie zamierzam. Miałaś podać mi jeden, prawdziwy powód. Nie dostałam go.

\- Nie musze ci się tłumaczyć – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Ja nie muszę się ciebie słuchać – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramionami – Muszę was ostrzec. Morshower jest tutaj, moja **siostra** go ściągnęła. Jak na razie, nie możecie mnie stąd zabrać. Nie bez jego zgody.

Blondynka zacisnęła żeby, Henry wyglądał na jakoś dziwnie usatysfakcjonowanego jej oświadczeniem, chwytając rękę żony, która wywróciła oczami.

\- Dobrze – popatrzył ostrzegawczo na kobietę – Może w takim razie trochę porozmawiamy? Dopóki nie wróci Generał.

Shane nagle się wyszczerzył.

\- Moglibyśmy pogadać na temat tego, dlaczego Słoneczko zostało porzucone na pastwę losu Jack'a i D – stwierdził z uśmiechem, chociaż jego oczy ściemniały.

Ziva popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, tak samo jej strażnik. Henry zmarszczył czoło, próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd go zna, aż wreszcie jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy jego żona posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie, godne bazyliszka.

\- Shane Donnelly – zaśmiał się serdecznie – Miło znowu cię widzieć.

\- Taa – machnął ręką – Nie znaliśmy się długo. Raptem miesiąc. I byłem młody. Z trzynaście lat – prychnął – Ale wracajmy do ważniejszych tematów.

\- Takich jak? – wysyczała blondynka.

\- Takich jak na przykład, dlaczego porzuciliście Zaryę.

* * *

Prowl długo się w nią wpatrywał, kiedy weszła. Jakby studiując jej posturę i sprawiając, że węzeł w jej brzuchu jeszcze mocniej się zacieśnił. Lennox stał obok Sunstreaker'a, który zaskakująco już tam był, kiedy przyszli z Morshower'em. Generał za to stał opiekuńczo po jej boku.

\- Macie jakieś dowody? – spytał William.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na dziewczynę, która pokiwała głowa, kiedy odchrząknęła.

\- Mam… - zawahała się.

\- Blizny? – podsunął Prowl, ale Zarya potrzasnęła głową, zaskakując wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

\- Shane postawił większość z nich – wzruszyła ramionami – Prawda jest taka, że mogą uznać, że sama je zrobiłam.

\- W takim razie…

\- Moi adopcyjni rodzice nie byli tylko dilerami narkotykowymi – prychnęła nagle z wywróceniem oczu – Znali każdy możliwy rodzaj tortur, który miał mnie skrzywdzić, ale nie zabić. Szkoda – dodała do siebie – W między czasie, nagrywali poszczególne sesje na kasety, albo robili zdjęcia.

\- Masz je przy sobie? – spytał Prowl, a dziewczyna skinęła głową, sięgając do torby, która ze sobą przyniosła, po czym rzuciła ją do niego – Wszystko jest w środku?

\- Taaak – przełknęła ślinę – Oni…zanim wylądowałam na ulicy, wyrzucili wszystko, co było o mnie. Powiedzieli, że nie potrzebne im takie śmieci.

Nastała cisza. Taktyk przeglądał w tamtej chwili zdjęcia, jego oczy, chociaż, że zwykle nie pokazały żadnych emocji czy uczuć, wytrzeszczyły się z każda następna fotografia. Lennox w pewnej chwili odszedł od Sunny'ego i podszedł od niego, ale sam jej strażnik nawet się nie poruszył. Morshower to samo, wiedząc, że pokazywanie tak intymnych rzeczy przynajmniej jednej osobie było dla niej męką.

\- I ty żyłaś z nimi przez siedemnaście lat – William miał na twarzy wyraz czystego oburzenia i horroru, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Wylądują za kratki, wystarczy tylko, że…

\- Jeśli można, pułkowniku – wtrącił Morshower nieoczekiwanie – Jest możliwość, że Temple nie musi zeznawać centralnie przed sądem.

\- Jak…? – zaczęła, ale szybko zamilkła.

\- Przekonałem sąd, że jest to nierozważne i ktoś mógłby spróbować ją zaatakować, jeśli stanęłaby na otwartej przestrzeni – jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko, był z siebie widocznie dumny, chociaż tego nie pokazywał – Zgodzili się na przesłuchanie tutaj w bazie na kamerze. Za kwadrans Temple ma się stawić w pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Ale zaczęcie sprawy zwykle długo trwa – stwierdziła, nie kryjąc tym razem zaskoczenia, patrząc na wszystkich obecnych – A…

\- Można powiedzieć, że sierżant Epps i pułkownik Lennox mają swoje sposoby – Morshower uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- W ciągu dwóch dni wszystko się wyjaśni. Jack i Diane Temple zostali wczoraj aresztowani pod zarzutem przemocy wobec własnej córki, przemytu narkotyków i wielu innych. Do osądzenia ich wystarczy tylko twoje zeznanie, Zaryo – poinformował Prowl.

Dziewczyna nie mogła wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego słowa, jedynie kiwnęła na znak, że rozumie. Ale mimo to, to wydawało się być takie nierealne, że kiedy podniosła wzrok i spotkała się z łagodnym spojrzeniem Lennox'a, apatyczną miną taktyka, Sunstreaker'em i jego zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem, otworzyła usta, ale nic z nich się nie wydobyło.

\- Ponadto Jazz postanowił spłacić swój dług, Insekcie – Sunny zaczął, widząc jej oczy – Razem stanowią niezłą drużynę – przyznał – Wystarczyły tylko dwie godziny.

W tamtym momencie holoform sabotażysty pojawił się zaraz koło taktyka i uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Ktoś wzywał? – spytał z błyskiem w oku.

Prowl wywrócił oczami na jego zachowanie i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy coś na nich dwóch wpadło. Popatrzył w dół, nieco zdziwiony, po czym na Jazz'a, który wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, obejmując delikatną formę koło jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała Zarya, starając się nie rozkleić przed nimi.

\- Mówiłem – puścił do zszokowanych obecnych oczko, otrzymując jedynie kilka dziwnych spojrzeń i zirytowane westchnięcie od jej strażnika – Mój urok złamie nawet najtwardszą dziewczynę.

\- Jazz, przymknij się – wywrócił oczami Prowl.

\- Nie możesz powiedzieć Prowler, że ci się to nie podoba – stwierdził chłopak.

\- Masz zdjęcie? – spytał Lennox, a Sunstreaker spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął, jakby to było oczywiste.

* * *

Ziva była spokojna. Na razie. Ale także zdezorientowana. Cokolwiek dręczyło jej siostrę, prawie całkowicie zniknęło. Zamiast tego Hale odczuwała ulgę, niemal radość i nie mogła się powstrzymać i musiała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Jesteś w okropnie dobrym humorze – stwierdził Shane, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Też byś był – odparła, po czym spojrzała na swoją matkę – Więc?

\- Bliźnięta to przekleństwo – oświadczyła ostro Carly, patrząc jak Sideswipe się wzdrygnął – A…

\- Więc jestem dla ciebie klątwą? – Ziva nie próbowała nawet ukryć tego jak bardzo bolą ją jej słowa – Bo masz jakieś chore powody by mnie nienawidzić?

\- Nienawidzę bliźniąt – powtórzyła – Nie ciebie. Danielle, nigdy.

Ziva przełykając ślinę, wyjęła zza pleców folder i rzuciła go na stół.

~ _Ziva Hale proszona do hangaru numer 1_ ~

\- Muszę iść – powiedziała, wstając ze swoim strażnikiem, po czym zerknęła na dokumenty, na które obaj zaczęli się gapić – To mój akt urodzenia, także Zaryi. Na dowód, że nie masz tylko jednej córki, ale dwie.

Henry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna już się odwróciła.

* * *

\- Gdzie Sunshine? – spytała brunetka, kiedy zastała Morshower'a samego w wielkim, teraz pustym, hangarze Autobotów.

\- Będzie tutaj za kilka minut – powiedział, patrząc na zegarek, który miał na nadgarstku – W tym czasie, możemy rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości – zwrócił się do jej rodziców, którzy w tamtym momencie do nich podeszli.

\- Zabieramy Dannielle do domu – oświadczyła Carly stanowczo.

\- Nie jest to możliwe – stwierdził generał, a Ziva mogła przysiąść, że kąciki jego ust zadrgały – Wasza córka pozostaje na Diego Garcia jeszcze ten miesiąc, tak jak to było ustalone. Co stanie się później zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niej, zważając na to, że będzie wtedy pełnoletnia.

\- To absurdalne! – oburzyła się.

\- Carly, kochanie, uspokój się zanim zrobisz scenę – próbował uspokoić jakoś żonę, ale ona tylko prychnęła jadowicie, patrząc na niego ostro.

\- Tak zostało ustalone i nic z tym nie zrobicie – powiedział Morshower, Ziva uśmiechnęła się do niego od razu – Opuścicie bazę po zachodzie słońca. Nie wcześniej, nie później. A teraz wybaczcie, mam sprawy do omówienia z Prowl'em.

…Zaraz, Prowl? Ziva zmarszczyła lekko czoło, po czym westchnęła, odwracając się do swoich rodziców. Henry wyglądał jakby kamień spadł mu z serca, ale Carly patrzyła na swoją córkę wściekła.

\- Danielle…

Nie dokończyła, widząc kogoś za jej ramieniem. Brunetka nie musiała się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że tą osobą była jej siostra. Czuła poprzez więź jak od razu się spięła i znowu utknęła w ciemności zwanej niepewność.

\- Sunshine, jak miło, że do nas dołączyłaś – objęła ją ramieniem – Morshower właśnie nam powiedział, że zostaję tutaj na calutki miesiąc – poinformowała radośnie, uzyskując od niej blady uśmiech.

\- Super – mruknęła niewyraźnie, obejmując się ramionami.

\- Jesteś tutaj w niebezpieczeństwie – stwierdziła cucho, patrząc z nienawiścią na blondynkę – Musisz rozumieć.

\- Nie to ty musisz zrozumieć – odburknęła.

\- Danielle to nie podlega dyskusji – oznajmiła nagle ostro – Nie zostajesz tutaj z tym paskudztwem.

Zarya cofnęła się jak oparzona. Ziva warknęła pod nosem ostrzegawczo, wyraźnie czując, że resztki szczęścia, które w niej były, szybko zanikają, a zastępuje je ostry ból sercu.

\- Jak mówiłam wcześniej: Jeśli nie mam siostry bliźniczki, to jestem pewna jak diabli, że nie mam także matki i ojca – warknęła nagle, podchodząc do nich o krok.

\- Z…

\- Co? – oczy Zivy niebezpiecznie ściemniały – Wiesz, zawsze mówisz jak bardzo jesteś mną zawiedziona, jak się mnie wstydzisz przez moje żarty i dowcipy, bo nie mam perfekcyjnych ocen w szkole, bo nie mam przyjaciół. Chłopaka. Ale wiesz, co? Też ci coś powiem. Bo z tych wszystkich rzeczy, których ja się wstydzę, ty jesteś jedną z głównych. I to ty, mamo, ty rozczarowujesz mnie najbardziej – odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza, jej matka i ojciec jakby nie mogli wydobyć z siebie głosu – Chodźmy, Sunshine. Skończyłam tutaj - stwierdziła, chwytając blondynkę za ramię i ciągnąc w inną stronę.

* * *

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziała coś takiego! – warknęła Ziva, siadając w pokoju rekreacyjnym na kanapie i biorąc głęboki wdech, po czym patrząc na swoją siostrę, która nagle zrobiła się bardzo cicha – Sunshine?

\- Nie wiedziałam jak ci to powiedzieć – stwierdziła w końcu, stając trochę dalej od niej i trzymając się niezręcznie za ramię – Dlaczego nie było mnie wtedy, no wiesz. Kiedy na początku rozmawiałaś z Carly i Henry'm?

\- Cóż, nie wyglądało na to, żeby było to jakoś specjalnie ważne – wzruszyła ramionami, zdezorientowana.

\- Chodziło o Jack'a i Diane – wyjaśniła cicho, a Ziva zrobiła dźwięk podobny do „Ach", po czym zmarszczyła czoło.

\- To nie jest powód, dla którego mi to mówisz, Sunshine – stwierdziła, a jej siostra nieśmiało pokiwała głową – Ostatnio często o nich rozmawiamy. Chodzi o coś innego.

\- Taa – zgodziła się – Bo… Jest szansa, że pozbędę się ich na zawsze. Pójdą siedzieć.

\- Ale nie chciałaś tego – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Morshower powiedział, że większe szanse będę miała, jeśli w czasie tego wszystkiego nadal będę w oczach sądu nieletnia – mówiła dalej – Więc, wczoraj, kiedy rozmawiałam z nim o tobie i twoich rodzicach, powiedział, że dzisiaj się tym zajmiemy.

\- Dlatego nie było cię ze mną – oświadczyła, a blondynka skinęła szybko głową – Ale to nadal nie wszystko.

\- Jazz i Prowl, oni… - Zarya urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów - …ja nie wiedziałam. Mówiłam mu, że nie musi. Ale on się wtedy upierał. Powiedział, że od tego są przyjaciele, że jakoś mi to wynagrodzi…

\- Sunshine, plączesz się – uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, a Hale musiała zaczerpnąć duży haust powietrza, żeby to wszystko sobie jakoś poukładać w głowie.

\- Sunstreaker powiedział, że spędzili dwie godziny razem na szukaniu tych wszystkich dowodów – wyrzuciła na jednym wdechu, Ziva musiała kilka razy zamrugać żeby zrozumieć o czym mówi – I…zrobili to dla mnie.

I wtedy wszystko nabrało sensu. Oczy brunetki jeszcze bardziej złagodniały i nie myśląc za wiele, dziewczyna podeszła do siostry i przytuliła ją do siebie.

\- Już dobrze, Sunshine – wymamrotała do blondynki – Zależy im. Tak samo jak wszystkim innym.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała, odsuwając się lekko – Nikt nigdy o nas nie dbał. Twoi rodzice byli ciągle w pracy, moi mnie maltretowali…

\- Może… - zaczęła Ziva z małym uśmiechem – Może Bóg chce nam wynagrodzić te wszystkie lata?

\- Raczej nie – parsknęła, ocierając twarz rękawem – Gdyby tak było, odzyskałabym mój szkicownik.

Jej siostra się zaśmiała i chociaż Zarya próbowała spiorunować ją wzrokiem, to jej się to nie udało i zamiast tego też się uśmiechnęła

\- A propos tego – Ziva usiadła znowu na kanapie, opierając głowę o oparcie i zerkając na dziewczynę, która nadal stała w tym samym miejscu – Jeśli Jazz i Pan Psuję-Każdą-Zabawę-i-Mam-To-Gdzieś wszystko załatwili, to dlaczego nie było cię ze mną później?

Zarya westchnęła.

\- Przekonał sąd, że nie będę musiała uczestniczyć w procesie, zamiast tego przesłuchano mnie tutaj - wzruszyła ramionami, podchodząc powoli do siostry i lekko się uśmiechając – Muszę mu jakoś podziękować – stwierdziła do siebie.

\- Mam pomysł – powiedziała po chwili brunetka, jej oczy się niemal zaświecili, a nad głową Zarya mogła sobie wyobrazić świecąca żarówkę – Użyjemy twojego talentu artystycznego, Sunshine.

\- Ziva – jęknęła blondynka – Nawet, jeśli tak zrobimy, to ja nie wiem, co namalować.

Hale prychnęła z pokręceniem głową.

\- Sunshine, od tego masz mnie.

Brązowooka wywróciła oczami na jej oświadczenie.

\- Taa – mruknęła cicho.

* * *

\- Może dodaj trochę ciemniejszy odcień – zasugerowała Ziva siedząc na stołku i patrząc jak jej bliźniczka maluje na płótnie – No, wiesz. Taki…

\- Od kiedy jesteś znawcą barw? – spytała Zarya z uniesioną brwią, na co tamta wzruszyła ramionami – Nigdy nie lubiłam malować – stwierdziła, patrząc na obraz.

\- Yhm, mówiłaś – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – Wolisz szkice i takie tam.

Blondynka westchnęła, cofając się od krok. Nie lubiła malowania, bo nie była w tym dobra. Przynajmniej nie tak jak chciała. Z jej punku widzenia to było raz: za dużo roboty, dwa: dziewczyna piekielnie nienawidziła, że żeby oddać nastrój czegoś takiego musiała użyć specyficznych kolorów inaczej wszystko idzie na marne. A jej nie z bardzo podobało się robienie tego wszystkiego od nowa. O nie! Nie mam mowy.

\- Cholera, jak Sunstreaker maluje to wszystko wygląda na łatwiejsze – mruknęła, a Ziva wybuchła śmiechem na jej komentarz.

\- To, dlatego, że twój kochany Sunny jest artystą – powiedziała z widoczną pochwałą w głosie, na którą je siostra odwróciła się i zmierzyła ją pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Myślałam, że go nie lubisz – stwierdziła, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Może – przyznała z tajemniczym uśmiechem – Ale to nie oznacza, że nie widzę artysty, kiedy jeden stoi przede mną. Po za tym, to twój skarb~ - oznajmiła śpiewnym głosem dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy do pustego pomieszczenia wszedł jej strażnik i jego brat, obaj patrzący na nie dziwnie.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, ale odsunęła się od brunetki, wracając do malowania z niechęcią. Ziva pokazała jej język i pokiwała go Sides'a, który wpatrywał się w jej bliźniczkę. Jego brat zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie jest moim skarbem – burknęła w końcu.

\- Sunshine, nie oszukujmy się – dziewczyna oparła głowę o dłoń, kładąc łokieć na kolana – Gdyby nim nie był, nigdy nie próbowałabyś zabić Shane'a.

Sideswipe otworzył usta już gotowy coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej siostra wydała z siebie zduszony dźwięk i popatrzyła na brunetkę z błyskiem w oku i jakimiś uczuciami, których nie potrafił nazwać.

\- Nazwał go nędznym śmieciem – syknęła ostro, mrużąc oczy – Gdyby nazwał tak Sideswipe'a co byś zrobiła?

Ziva prychnęła, jakby to było najprostsze pytanie na całym wszechświecie.

\- Zakopałabym go żywcem, poćwiartowała, powiesiła, złamała kilka kończyn i uderzyła tam gdzie słońce nie do chodzi – wyrecytowała – Ale to, dlatego, że Sides to ktoś więcej niż tylko strażnik i obie o tym wiemy. Z tobą jest inaczej, Sunshine, to ty upierasz się, że go nie lubisz – kontynuowała z satysfakcją, kiedy blondynka odwróciła się i wróciła do płótna.

\- Czasami nienawidzę bycia twoją drugą połówką – mruknęła, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, widocznie niewzruszona.

\- Hej, Sides – zwróciła się do chłopaka, który nagle się ocknął i popatrzył na nią, widocznie skupiając na niej całą swoją uwagę – Jakiś powód dla którego tutaj jesteście? – zapytała, wskazując także na jego brata, który stał tam jakoś nieobecny.

\- Och, tak – zaśmiał się – Zniknęłyście na trochę, Sunny się martwił – dodał złośliwie, kiedy Sunstreaker uderzył go w żebra – A wy, co tutaj robicie?

\- Sunshine próbuje malować – wyjaśniła – I przy tym przeklina. Musiałbyś tutaj być wcześniej, nauczyłbyś się nowych słów od A do Z – prychnęła, kiedy usłyszała, że jej siostra coś tam mamrocze.

\- To bezsensu – powiedziała w końcu – Mówiłam, że lepiej będzie jak coś po prostu narysuje, a nie spędzę z godzinę nad tym marnym, głupim, beznadziejnym i upartym płótnem!

\- Sunshine, głębokie wdechy dziewczyno – pokręciła głową – W każdym razie, chcemy jakoś podziękować Morshower'owi – wyznała dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Zarya warknęła.

\- Nienawidzę malowania – wysyczała do płótna, sprawiając, że Sunstreaker się zaśmiał razem z Sideswipe'em – Mówiłam ci, że to się tak skończy.

\- A ja ci mówiłam, Sunshine, że praktyka czyni mistrza – wywróciła oczami rozbawiona, widocznie uwielbiała patrzeć, kiedy Zarya była czymś sfrustrowana.

\- Jasne – mruknęła, patrząc tępo na pędzel w dłoni – Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze jakby faktycznie wiedziała jak się maluje – mamrotała wściekła.

\- Ale… - Sides popatrzył na blondynkę – Zaraz, przecież umiesz malować, tak?

\- Sunshine jest nieco wrażliwa, jeśli chodzi o ten temat – powiedziała Ziva, kiedy Zarya nie odpowiedziała.

\- Nie wiem – rzuciła w końcu – Uczyłam się wszystkiego sama. Nie wiem czy cokolwiek robię dobrze. A ona durna się uparła, żebym spróbowała – wskazała palcem na Zivę, która cofnęła się podnosząc ręce do góry – To był zły pomysł.

\- Nie zły, mogliśmy po prostu poszukać kogoś w bazie, kto umie takie coś i poprosić go o pomoc – brunetka westchnęła na minę swojej siostry.

\- Znajdź kogoś takiego w bazie wojskowej – mruknęła z pokręceniem głowy – Zaraz wracam.

Zarya odeszła w stronę łazienki, a Ziva korzystając z okazji podeszła do płótna i zmarszczyła czoło. Obraz nie był taki zły, według niej oczywiście. Wymagał jeszcze paru rzeczy, może innej ręki, ale zdecydowanie nie był okropny. Ale żeby jej siostra to zrozumiała to trzeba by ją faktycznie zmusić do czegoś takiego.

\- Ma talent – odezwał się Sideswipe dla pocieszenia, ale brunetka potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wiem, ale ona tego nie widzi – wywróciła oczami – Jest za bardzo zamknięta.

\- Nie musisz nam tego mówić – stwierdził sucho Sunny, patrząc na sztalugę z obrazem, po czym na dziewczynę, która studiowała jego brata – Dlaczego nie przyszła po jednego z nas? Sides nie jest tak dobry jak ja, ale mógłby jej pomóc.

Sideswipe wywrócił oczami na jego komentarz.

\- Sunshine nie poprosiłaby cię o pomoc – mruknęła – Po za tym, nie wie o tym, że Sides też maluje.

\- Dlaczego nie miałaby mnie poprosić o pomoc?

Jego brat posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące „serio się pytasz?", a jego podopieczna wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Chyba myśli, że nadal jesteś na nią zły – wyznała łagodnie, a widząc jego skołowane spojrzenie, ciągnęła – Powiedziała, że ci nie ufa. Ale wcale tak nie myśli.

\- Nie wygląda jakby tego żałowała – prychnął.

Ziva posłała mu nagle wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie pozwoli ci zobaczyć tego, co czuje, matole – warknęła – Ona nie przeprasza słowami, ale czynami. Myślę, że rzucenie się na Shane za to, że nazwał cię śmieciem było tego dowodem – syknęła zanim wyszła z pokoju.

Jego brat posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, na które on westchnął.

\- Ma racje – stwierdził – Broniła cię – zauważył, że Sunny czuje się lekko winny po tamtym incydencie, ale nic nie powiedział, za to teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Lepiej idź i upewnij się, że twój insekt niczego nie zepsuje – machnął na niego wymijająco dłonią – Ja zajmę się…

\- Twoim Insektem – prychnął złośliwe, znikając.

\- Irytujący gamoń – wymamrotał, spoglądając na obraz.

* * *

\- Ukrywasz coś – stwierdziła Ziva, ale Sideswipe tylko wzruszył ramionami, kiedy podszedł do nich Lennox – Sir – skinęła na niego od razu.

Ten wywrócił tylko oczami.

\- Nie pożegnasz się z rodzicami? – spytał, a oczy Zivy ściemniały zaraz po tym jak dokończył to zdanie – Em, to tylko taka sugestia – dodał szybko, a ona wywróciła oczami.

\- Wiesz, wątpię żeby chcieli żegnać się z klątwą – mruknęła z przekąsem, przybliżając się trochę do Sides'a i opierając o jego klatkę piersiową plecy.

\- Próbowałaś z nimi rozmawiać – spytał po chwili William, kiedy poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu, słysząc o tym jak jej właśni rodzice ją nazwali i nie mógł się powstrzymać jak myśleć, że Ironhide miał racje i może faktycznie one nie potrzebowały dyscypliny, ale kogoś, na kim mogłyby w końcu polegać.

\- Obrazili Sunshine – wymamrotała, nie patrząc na niego i zaciskając zęby, coraz to bardziej wściekła – Powiedzieli, że Sides mógłby mnie skrzywdzić, a na końcu stwierdzili, że nie mam siostry – wykrztusiła, czując jak Sideswipe zaciska na niej ramiona, wymieniając spojrzenia z pułkownikiem.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć na temat ich zachowania – William starał się ukryć obrzydzenie, jakie się w nim tliło do jej rodziców, których jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej szanował, ale wiedział, że nie za bardzo mu się to udawało – Tak nie powinni robić.

\- To nie jest fair – stwierdziła cicho – Mam szczerze gdzieś, co myślą o mnie. Zawsze wiedziałam, że byłam tylko dla ozdoby, żeby mogli się czymś chwalić, ale jakim prawem śmieli w ogóle powiedzieć coś o Autobotach?! – wreszcie warknęła, wstając i przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.

\- Mówili coś o nas? – spytał zdziwiony Sideswipe, William tylko przypatrywał jej się ze współczuciem.

\- Nie znają was – jakaś gula pojawiła jej się w gardle zanim w ogóle zdążyła się zorientować, że zaczynała mówić więcej i więcej – Ja tak. Nigdy nie byli dla mnie oparciem, nienawidzili tego, co robiłam – ukryła twarz w dłoniach – Ale wy nie. Nawet R-Ratchet – głos jej się w końcu załamał.

\- Ziva… - Lennox do niej podszedł.

\- To nie jest fair! – wykrztusiła, czując, że gorące łzy spływały jej po policzkach, nawet mimo to, że próbowała je powstrzymać – Dlaczego oni mi to robią? Starałam się, naprawdę się starałam, a oni nic! Chciałam tylko być z Sunshine. Tylko ona mnie rozumie.

\- Shh – do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zaczęła płakać, dopóki nie poczuła, że pułkownik ją obejmuje i przysuwa do siebie.

\- Sorki – wykrztusiła, kiedy trochę się uspokoiła, ocierając szybko rękawem oczy i pociągając nosem – Czasami tak mam – zaśmiała się nerwowo, kaszląc teatralnie i nie patrząc na pułkownika – Po prostu… Zapomnijcie o tym, okay?

Odsunęła się o niego całkowicie i odeszła w stronę swojego pokoju, unikając kontaktu z każdym Autobot'em, jakiego po drodze spotkała.

* * *

Zarya wróciła z łazienki i zatrzymała się kilka kroków od swojego poprzedniego miejsca, patrząc na swojego strażnika. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, marszcząc czoło.

\- Gdzie Ziva? – spytała – Coś się stało – stwierdziła.

\- Insekt miał małe załamanie nerwowe – powiedział, jego podopieczna spiorunowała go za ten komentarz wzrokiem i wywróciła oczami, podchodząc do sztalugi i ponownie chwytając pędzel.

\- A… dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? – zapytała, a on wzruszył ramionami, nagle stając za nią, na co jej się oczy wytrzeszczyły, a żeby zacisnęły – Suns…

\- Wspominałaś, że nikt cię nie uczył – oznajmił po chwili, biorąc do ręki jej dłoń z narzędziem – I to w sumie widać gołym okiem – stwierdził.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, nagle nie rozumiejąc. Wzruszając delikatnie ramionami, zaczęła malować tam gdzie skończyła, tylko tym razem jakoś inaczej z pomocą Sunstreaker'a, który cały czas zmieniał położenie pędzla.

\- Źle go trzymasz – wyjaśnił cicho na jej pytający wzrok.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że to widać? – spytała w końcu, ale Sunny tylko westchnął, jakby sam fakt, że musi jej to tłumaczyć był dla niego czymś irytującym.

\- Twój styl – zaczął – jest niechlujny.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Rany, dzięki – westchnęła, więcej się nie odzywając, tylko pozwalając mu na prowadzenie się i przyjmowanie jego rad.

* * *

\- Oi, ktoś tu nie w humorze – stwierdził Shane z uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył Zivę z lekko czerwonymi oczami – Gdzie Słoneczko? – spytał po chwili, ale brunetka tylko prychnęła.

\- Nie tutaj – odparła krótko.

Donnelly zmarszczył czoło. Coś się stało. Widocznie coś się stało i nawet mimo tego, że go to nie obchodziło na zewnątrz, mógł zobaczyć, że dziewczyna coś ukrywa. I to mu przeszkadzało. Kiedy była smutna, nie było zabawnie, bo nie mógł jej podenerwować. Otworzył już usta, kiedy zobaczył czerwoną kropkę na jej klatce piersiowej, dokładnie miejscu serca. Nie czekał nawet sekundy, tylko rzucił się na brunetkę i powalił na ziemię, dokładnie w sekundzie, kiedy rozległ się strzał.

* * *

Zarya patrzyła na teraz skończony obraz, kiedy usłyszała dziwny dźwięk i wtedy szok poprzez więź ze swoją siostrą. Nie czekając nawet na reakcje Sunstreaker'a puściła się biegiem i podążyła za głosem. Po drodze minęła kilku żołnierzy, którzy także usłyszeli wystrzał, ale szczerze dziewczyna nawet o to nie dbała. Chciała się tylko dostać do Zivy.

* * *

\- Co to do cholery było?! – na scenę dotarł Lennox i zatrzymał się raptownie, kiedy spostrzegł, że Donnelly leżał na Zivie – Chce wiedzieć? – spytał, dosłownie w czasie, kiedy blondynka dobiegła do pułkownika zdyszana.

\- Shane? – zaczęła ostro, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że jej siostra pokręciła szybko głową, widoczny znak, że to nie był on – Co…?

\- Nie wiem – warknął, podnoszą się szybko, żeby Sideswipe mógł podbiec do swojej podopiecznej i podnieść ją z ziemi, w czasie, kiedy on poszedł do dziewczyny i zmarszczył czoło – Chyba bym ci powiedział, nie?

\- Wątpię – syknęła, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu dostrzegła pocisk leżący kilka metrów od nich.

Szybko do niego podeszła i podniosła, oglądając w dłoni, aż w końcu jej twarz wykrzywił szok, a później gniew. Rzuciła dowód do chłopaka, który zręcznie go złapał. PO chwili zamknął oczy i się skrzywił.

\- Już wiedzą – mruknął, a Zarya nie mogą już wytrzymać, uderzyła go prosto w twarz z liścia.

\- To twoja wina! – oskarżyła od razu, ignorując spojrzenia, jakie dostawała – Są tu po ciebie! – stwierdziła ostro, ale on tylko prychnął.

\- Po mnie?! Czy ty się słyszysz? – chwycił ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że stali tylko kilka centymetrów od siebie – To ty jesteś ich córką. Jeśli są tutaj dla mnie, to też dla ciebie.

\- Bzdury! – warknęła – Gdybyś się tutaj nie pojawił, zapomnieliby o mnie.

\- Pewnie! Rzuć wszystko na mnie! A jak! – wywrócił oczami, kiedy ta zmrużyła swoje i przygotowała się do ponownego uderzenia go w twarz – To nie ja strzelałem!

\- I całe szczęście inaczej bym cię zabiła - syknęła w chwili, kiedy pułkownik przejechał dłonią przez włosy, przysłuchując się całej ich wymianie zdań.

\- Złapali kogoś przy południowej bramie – przerwał im kolejny argument, sprawiając, że obaj się do niego odwrócili.

\- Zabierz mnie do niego – warknęła rozkazująco, a on zmarszczył czoło.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to on? – spytał zdezorientowany, kiedy Shane prychnął na jego pytanie i pokręcił głową.

\- Bo znamy jego broń – stwierdził gorzko – A teraz zaprowadź nas do niego, albo sami go znajdziemy i już tak pięknie nie będzie – polecił ostro.  
\- Sunshine? – odezwała się Ziva w ramionach swojego strażnika – Kto to był?

\- Jak go znajdę, rozerwę go na strzępy – wymamrotał mrocznie Sideswipe, ale Zarya tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Jeden z gangu – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem – Podziękuj Shane'owi, teoretycznie on go tutaj ściągnął – warknęła w jego stronę, na co prychnął po raz kolejny.

\- Pft! Jakby był tutaj tylko po mnie, Słoneczko – uśmiechnął się, zanim jego oczy zmieniły się w czysty lód – Nie strzelałby w twoją bliźniczkę – zaznaczył.

\- Dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że strzelał, kiedy ty byłeś centralnie przy niej – odpowiedziała sykiem.

\- Dobra, dobra, chcieliście chyba zobaczyć kogoś tak? – wtrącił się William, wyczuwając rosnące napięcie, kiedy obaj skinęli głowami – Więc dalej!

* * *

\- Rozszarpię cię na strzępy jak się okaże, że to o ciebie chodzi – ostrzegła zanim weszła do pokoju przesłuchań w którym wcześniej siedziała – Zobaczysz, będziesz błagać, żebym cię zabiła.

Shane wywrócił oczami, podążając za nią.

\- Kogo moje oczy widzą – zagwizdał mężczyzna siedzący na krześle i kpiącym uśmiechem – Toż to nasze Słoneczko.

\- Nie nazywaj jej tak – warknął, Zarya tylko posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym wywróciła oczami, kiedy czarnowłosy uniósł do góry brew, widocznie rozbawiony jego reakcją.

\- Shane – uśmiechnął się sztucznie – Nasz diler. No, już nie – zaśmiał się.

Zarya wymieniła z chłopakiem spojrzenie, zerkając kątem oka na lustro, w którym odbijała się jej postać razem z Donnelly'm, po czym położyła zdjęcie Zivy na stole i podsunęła je mężczyźnie, który od razu na nie spojrzał.

\- Ziva Danielle Hale – rzucił z błyskiem oku, przechylając głowę na bok – Twoja słodka połówka i była dziewczyna bękarta – puścił oczko w stronę chłopaka, który nerwowo zmienił swoja pozycję z miejsca gdzie opierał się na ścianie – I dziewczyna, która miałem zabić. Szkoda, że jej kochaś rzucił się jej na ratunek.

Blondynka mogła dosłownie czuć jak Ziva za lustrem się wierci, a Sideswipe wyrywa się żeby zejść tam i dać mu nauczkę. William pewnie spoglądał na nich zaciekawiony, a Morshower, który jeszcze został na wyspie mruży oczy. Sunstreaker możliwe, że patrzył na nich znudzony.

\- Do rzeczy – prychnęła dziewczyna, siadając koło niego i zabierając fotografię, po czym chowając ją w kieszeni – Dlaczego miałeś zabić moją siostrę, Jeff? – jej głos był niemal sople lodu wbijające się w serce.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – zaśmiał się, operacja o krzesło jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że Donnelly zmarszczył czoło – D nie była za bardzo zadowolona, że jej ulubiona zabawka uciekła – uśmiechnął się Jeff – Ani, że jej córeczka znalazła sobie nowych przyjaciół poza tym marnym pamiętnikiem – prychnął z pogardą.

\- Oszczędź nam tych nędznych komentarzy, posłańcu – odezwał się ostro Shane, odchodząc od ściany i pochylając się nad czarnowłosym – Kto kazał ją zabić?

Jeff tylko wybuchł śmiechem.

Zarya zacisnęła zęby razem z Donnelly'm. Jeśli było coś z czym zgadzali się bez zbędnych pytań to nienawiść do Jeff'a. Nawet teraz facet nie znał swoich limitów i podchodził do wszystkiego z kpiną. Szatyn popatrzył na dziewczynę, która natychmiastowo prychnęła i westchnęła z suchym śmiechem.

\- Widzisz, ty nędzny Insekcie – blondynka wstała i podniosła go z kołnierz bluzki z siedzenia – Nie bardzo znoszę tych żałosnych prób bycia kimś specjalnym tylko, dlatego, że ta suka wysłała cię na misję, którą wykonałby nawet zdechły pies.

Na twarzy Shane pojawił się szeroki, szatański uśmiech, kiedy Zarya wykręciła Jeff'owi ręce do tyłu, przy okazji chyba coś przestawiając i sprawiając, że wydał z siebie jęk bólu.

\- Jakbyś zapomniał jestem niestabilna emocjonalnie – syknęła mu do ucha, pochylając się na nim, kiedy jego klatka piersiowa i głowa dotknęły metalowego stołu – Oraz noszę taki przydany mały nożyk schowany w spodniach. Więc, widzisz. Jeśli nie powiesz nam ładnie dla kogo pracujesz i jak, ten mały nowym wyląduje w twoim przyrodzeniu, rozumiesz? – spytała słodko a Jeff szybko pokiwał głową.

\- Odwiedziłem Jack'a i Diane kilka dni zanim ich aresztowali – wyznał pośpiesznie – Kazali mi znaleźć Shane'a, a później ciebie i twoją bliźniaczkę. Ją zabić, a was dwóch przyprowadzić – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale ci się nie udało – stwierdził Donnelly, kiedy Zarya puściła czarnowłosego i popchnęła w kąt – Wiedziałem, że poza mną krążą tam sami amatorzy.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, bękarcie? – prychnął – Gang się rozpada, Jack i D wylądują w więzieniu, a ta mała suka zostanie sama. Za to ty wylądujesz na Diego Garcia tak długo, aż w końcu ktoś się dowie o twoim małym sekreciku. Och, gdyby wasza słodka Ginger was widziała – oblizał usta, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy obaj zesztywnieli – Wszyscy was odrzucą za to kim jesteście, nieważne jakbyście się nie starali – splunął w nich.

\- Nie zapomnij, że właśnie przyznałeś się do popełnienia przestępstwa – przypomniała Zarya obojętnie – Twoje życie skończy się w kiciu.

\- I wtedy też zostaniesz sam – syknął Shane – W czterech ścianach.

\- Już się boję – mrugnął do nich okiem – Przynajmniej ja mam rodzinę, która będzie mnie odwiedzać.

Nie odpowiedzieli mu dalej. Wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając go tam i idąc w stronę wyjścia z korytarza.

* * *

\- Wiesz, on ma racje – stwierdził Shane w drodze do pokoju rekreacyjnego, kiedy spotkał znowu Zaryę po tym jak dała Morshower'owi obraz, nad którym pracowała razem ze swoim strażnikiem.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osoba, którą posądziłabym o zgadzanie się z nim – wyznała zirytowana, że znowu musi z nim rozmawiać.

\- Zmieniłem się Słoneczko – powiedział szczerze.

Zarya spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Nie miał problemu, kiedy sam ją nazywał tym przydomkiem, ale kiedy Jeff się do niej zwrócił w ten sposób to od razu się na niego rzucił. Ale po chwili stwierdziła, że to w końcu Shane. Psychopatyczny były przyjaciel z problemami ze sobą i możliwym rozdwojeniem jaźni. Nie mogła oczekiwać od niego więcej jak szczerych odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, jakie by zdała.

\- Jasne – mruknęła, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, ale on szybko chwycił ją za rękę i zatrzymał – Donnelly…

\- Nie, posłuchaj – wywrócił oczami na jej minę – Wiem, że gdzieś po drodze się znienawidziliśmy…

\- Shane, połowa mojego ciała jest w bliznach przez ciebie – przypomniała ostro, na co znowu wywrócił oczami.

\- Przesadzasz – wymamrotał – I nie zamierzam za to przepraszać. Tego nie oczekuj.

\- Shane, nie oczekuje…

\- Wiem, że w głębi jeszcze mnie…

\- Shane…

\- …uwierz nie winię cię…

\- Shane…

\- …nie zmienisz też tego, że jesteś teoretycznie suką…

\- Shane!

\- …i jesteś podła i wredna i niebezpieczna i totalnie niestabilna…

\- Sh…

\- ..Oczywiście nie zapominajmy…

\- SHANE!

Chłopak uciął, patrząc na nią z przechyloną głową.

\- Tak?

Zarya przejechała dłonią przez twarz i włosy, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Donnelly uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

\- Jesteś najbardziej irytującym człowiekiem, jaki chodził po tej debilnej planecie, jestem pewna, że jesteś drugi na liście matołów w tej bazie Sunstreaker'a – westchnęła z irytacji – Do rzeczy, proszę.

\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci, że GiGi byłaby z ciebie dumna – wyznał w końcu, niemal tak cicho, że nie mogła usłyszeć.

\- I musiałeś mi po drodze powiedzieć, jaka to ja jestem okropna? – spytała z uniesioną brwią, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś musi – stwierdził – Po za tym mówimy o mnie, pamiętasz?

\- Nie, wiesz. Zapomniałam – odparła sarkastycznie, po czym zmarszczyła czoło – I dlaczego mówisz mi o GiGi?

Wzrok Shane'a ściemniał i gdyby Zarya dobrze go nie znała, wiałaby gdzie pieprz rośnie, tak niebezpiecznie Donnelly wyglądał.

\- Nieważne – prychnął, wracając do swojego dawnego stylu.

\- Jaaaaasne – przedłużyła, patrząc na niego rozbawiona, kiedy coś do niej dotarło i sprawiło, że patrzyła na to wszystko inaczej – A może po prostu wraca twoje dawne życie.

\- Chciałabyś – machnął ręką, szybko odchodząc.

Brązowooka długo się na niego patrzyła, zanim ten zniknął jej z pola widzenia.

\- Chciałabym – stwierdziła szeptem, zamykając oczy.

* * *

\- Więc… - zaczęła Ziva, kiedy jej siostra usiadła koło niej na kanapie – Ty i Shane?

Zarya prychnęła.

\- Chciałabyś chyba – wywróciła oczami – To była sprawa dotycząca naszych żyć, Ziva. Nie dziwne, że chłopak był zestresowany.

\- Ta… W stresie ludzie robią się agresywni – parsknęła śmiechem brunetka – Zwłaszcza Hatchet. Ten to ma iskrę.

\- Gdybyś mogła zmienić przeszłość – zaczęła blondynka z wahaniem, sprawiając, że jej bliźniczka oderwała wzrok od ściany i popatrzyła na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem i pytającym wzorkiem – co byś zrobiła?

Ziva uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nic – wyznała, zaskakując ją – Bo gdybym cokolwiek zmieniła, nigdy nie poznałybyśmy Lennox'a albo Sides'a i Sunny'ego.

\- Nadal nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć jak o ojcu – westchnęła Zarya, układając się na kanapie i odwracając się od brunetki, która posłała jej rozbawione spojrzenie – To…dziwne – stwierdziła z grymasem, ale dziewczyna tylko zachichotała.

\- Nie, Sunshine – odezwała się łagodnie – To ludzkie.

\- I dziwne – uparła się – I…

\- I…? – Ziva uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zorientowała się, że jej siostra w końcu próbuję jakoś wyrazić to, co czuje, a nie kryje to w sobie tak jak kiedyś.

\- Tęsknię za nim – wymamrotała cicho.

\- Może mu to powiedz? – podsunęła, ale blondynka tylko potrząsnęła mocno głową na znak, że nie chce – Sunshine, czego się boisz? Sunny nie jest taki jak inni.

\- No właśnie! – warknęła – Nie jest. I nie wiem, czego się spodziewać, dobra? Żałuje, że mu wtedy tak powiedziałam. Mogłam po prostu z nim o tym pogadać, a tak mu skłamałam.

\- On już chyba o tym wie… - przełknęła nerwowo ślinę brunetka.

Zarya podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i spiorunowała dziewczynę spojrzeniem.

\- ŻE CO?!

* * *

Jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył, że Ziva uciekała z krzykiem przed swoją siostrą to nic nie zrobił.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yupi! Szesnaście za nami! Kto się cieszy. A propos: Chciałby ktoś One-Shoty do tego opowiadania? Wystarczy napisać, a z chęcią je wykonam, tylko jakbyście wtedy powiedzieli na jaki temat ;)  
XXFaith_


	18. Of Ginger And Spy

„ _If you start to miss me, remember, I didn't walk away"_

 _-Unknown_

Shane i Zarya stali przez chwilę bez ruchu, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie nawet jednego głupiego słowa, kiedy obudzili się, weszli do hangaru i spotkali osobę, która powinna była nie żyć. Ziva zmarszczyła na ich reakcję czoło, Sunny i Sides również, a Lennox i Epps patrzyli na to dziwnie, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, albo kim jest dziewczyna stojąca przed nimi. Ale Donnelly i Hale tak. I to było najbardziej dezorientujące dla nich.

\- Ty mała… - zaczął Shane, gotowy do niej doskoczyć, kiedy się ocknął, jednak blondynka szybko chwyciła go mocno za ramię i odciągnęła zanim zrobił coś głupiego, co było bardzo w jego naturze - Najpierw umierasz, a teraz pojawiasz się tutaj? W sumie nie powinienem się dziwić, zawsze byłaś…

\- Shane, wystarczy – syknęła ostro.

\- Dzięki…

\- Ale masz rację – przerwała brunetce, która zaskoczona zamknęła usta i pokierowała swój wzrok na dziewczynę, po czym na brunetkę stojącą metr może dwa od niej razem z Sunstreaker'em i Sideswipe'em – Masz tupet – prychnęła.

\- Ty też – zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, po czym uniosła do góry brew – Zadajesz się z nią? Nic się nie…

\- Masz coś do Zivy? – spytała ostro Zarya, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie sądziłam, że nadal się z nią zadajesz – stwierdziła z pogardą – Nie po tym. To przez nią tam byłaś, pamiętasz? Zostawili cię z Jack'iem, a ona żyła sobie w luksusach i swoim perfekcyjnym świecie.

\- Jest moją siostrą! – warknęła, podchodząc do niej.

\- A ja waszą przyjaciółką! – syknęła w odpowiedzi – Przyszłam po was, a okazuję się, że już mnie wystawiliście. Pft! Ładna przyjaźń.

\- Że co? – Shane popatrzył na nią, jakby urosła jej druga głowa – To ty nas zostawiłaś! Udałaś martwą, GiGi. Wiesz w ogóle, co zrobiłaś?

\- Miałam po was wrócić – stwierdziła.

\- Cholernie długo ci to zajęło – odburknęła ostro blondynka – Aż z półtora roku, wiesz?

Ziva zrobiła ustami „O" i zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Więc to była Ginger. Była ubrana w głównie czarne rzeczy, jedynie jej kurtka się wyróżniała swoim niebieskim kolorem. Miała niebieskie oczy, wchodzące w turkus oraz ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgające do jej do piersi. Ogólnie wyglądała dosyć niebezpiecznie z tym wyrazem twarzy, niemal szalonym. Mimo to jej siostra stała tam jakby nigdy nic, a Shane wyglądał na obrzydzonego nią. Co było według niej dziwne, bo Zarya mówiła, że ją kochał i byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Zostawiłaś nas w tyle – odezwał się Shane, stając koło blondynki – I pojawiasz się nagle tutaj. Ciekawe, wiesz?

\- Kto cię przysłał?

Ginger wywróciła oczami.

\- Święty Mikołaj – odparła.

\- W sierpniu? – prychnęła – Jasne. Słuchaj, wyświadczę pułkownikowi przysługę i zapytam sama: Co robisz w bazie wojskowej? – niemal wysyczała pytanie i skrzyżowała ręce od biustem, widocznie nie mając ochoty na jej komentarze.

\- Ginny mnie zaprosiła – odpowiedziała – Po za tym, chciałam zobaczyć tą sukę na własne oczy – wskazała głową na Zivę która otworzyła zaskoczona usta, patrząc na nią oburzona.

\- Co, proszę? – zamrugała kilkakrotnie – O mnie mówisz?

\- A niby o kim? Twoim kochasiu i jego bliźniaku? W sumie, oni także wyglądają na idiotów, myślących, że cokolwiek wiedzą. Więc, Sunshine? Kto to?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknęła – Sunstreaker mój strażnik, Sideswipe w czerwonym strażnik Zivy.

GiGi uniosła do góry brew.

\- Strażnik powiadasz? A co z tobą? – spytała Shane'a, który tylko zmierzył ją wzorkiem i prychnął zdegustowany – Co z tobą? Nie byłeś taki….

\- Sporo cię ominęło, _Ginger_ – zaznaczył – Na przykład, Zarya jest cała w bliznach, bo bawiłem się w szalonego doktorka – wzruszył ramionami jakby to było nic, a GiGi zamarzła lekko przestraszona jego tonem głosu, chociaż tego nie okazała.

Pułkownik zmarszczył czoło, widząc, że Zarya nawet nie zareagowała, tylko mierzyła swoją byłą przyjaciółkę wzrokiem jakby była jakimś marnym insektem, który musiał być wdepnięty. Epps za to postanowił odłączyć się od grupy, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Co? – spytała słabo.

\- To, co słyszałaś – warknęła niemiło na jej minę – Myślał, że nie żyjesz. Zaczął przypomniał sobie o swojej rodzinie i pogrążył się w sobie. Doprowadziłaś do tego, że stał się psychopatą, GiGi. A oskarżasz o to Zivę. Żałosne.

\- Żałosna to jest ona – wskazała palcem na brunetkę, która cofnęła się i wpadła na Sides'a, który objął ją ramieniem, w czasie, kiedy jego brat przygotował się w razie, gdyby musiał nagle zainterweniować – Zapomnieliście już? Co ci zrobili, Sunshine? Maltretowali i to wszystko jej wina!

\- To są kompletne bzdury!

\- Wcale nie! To ona miała super życie! Dostawała jedzenie, ciuchy, gadżety, kiedy ty miałaś nic! Twoja rodzina cię nie chciała przez nią! Zabrała ci wszystko, nie widzisz tego? Jest niczym! Tylko idealną lalką!

\- Zamknij się!

\- Nie znasz jej!

William zaczął do nich podchodzić, kiedy zauważył, że brunetka zaczęła zaciskać zęby, a szatyn zacisnął pięści, widocznie niezadowolony jej słowami.

\- Nie muszę, widzę! To jedna wielka suka, prowadząca się z nie jednym a dwoma chłopakami! Nie pomogła ci! Nie kiwnęła palcem, kiedy prawie byłaś zgwałcona, nie zrobiła nic, kiedy umierałaś z głodu, nie przyjechała i nie zabrała cię z tego piekła i to coś nazywasz siostrą?!

\- Hej! Nic o mnie nie wiesz! Kocham ją, jest moją bliźniczką, zrobiłabym dla niej wszystko! – wtrąciła się zezłoszczona – Ja przynajmniej nie ukrywałam się jak ostatni tchórz, wiesz!?

\- Ty wredna małpo! – zanim ktokolwiek się ruszył, Ginger rzuciła się na dziewczynę, sprawiając, że obie upadły na podłogę.

Sideswipe zareagował natychmiast, zrywając się z miejsca, kiedy Zarya wyprzedziła go i wpadła na dziewczynę, skutecznie zwalając ją ze swojej siostry i powalając na ziemię metr dalej, jeszcze bardziej ją denerwując. Zanim jednak się ruszyła, Donnelly złapał ją w tali i odciągnął trochę, po czym podbiegł do swojej byłej dziewczyny, pomagając jej szybko wstać.

\- Wybierasz ją?! To ja z wami byłam przez cały ten czas! – krzyknęła na blondynkę, która z warknięciem prychnęła i zacisnęła zęby – Jak mogliście!?

\- Czego oczekujesz!? – odkrzyknął na nią Shane, patrząc na nią i niedowierzając jak się zachowuje – Odchodzisz, wracasz, rzucasz się na Zivę, która jest cholerną bliźniczką twojej rzekomo przyjaciółki! Jakbyś nas faktycznie znała, nie zrobiłabyś tego, bo wiesz jak bardzo nam na niej zależy.

\- Przez nią… - zaczęła protestować słabo na jego słowa.

\- A co ona miała zrobić? To nie ona mnie oddała, tylko Carly! Nie wiedziała nawet, że istnieje dopóki coś się nie zaczęło dziać!

\- To ty się od nas odwróciłaś – warknął Shane – Wiesz, że przez ciebie to już całkowicie straciliśmy kontrolę? W mawiasz to nam jak bardzo cię zawiedliśmy, Ginger, tak? A może posłuchałabyś prawdziwej historii zamiast próbować zabijać Zivę?

\- Masz szczęście, że Sideswipe ma niezłą samokontrolę – prychnęła Zarya zerkając na chłopaka, który trzymał jej siostrę – Inaczej już dawno być nie żyła.

\- To ty odeszłaś – uspokoił się Donnelly, tym razem mówiąc z bólem i pogardą.

\- Ziva została – stwierdziła – Przynajmniej próbowała. Shane'owi się nie udało, gdyby nie ona, też bym tak skończyła.

\- A jednak stoisz tutaj… - Ginger cicho westchnęła -… z nią i…Sunstreaker'em – dodała z wahaniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Oi, ciesz się GiGi, że jej strażnik nie rzucił się na ciebie w chwili, kiedy zaczęłaś mówić – prychnął – Normalnie nie odpuszczają. Ale wracając do tematu, jak się tutaj dostałaś?

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zatrudnili mnie, jako mechanika.

Tym razem Zarya i Shane odwrócili się do pułkownika z kamiennymi minami, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Witaj w N.E.S.T?

Ziva pacnęła się w twarz z otwartej dłoni, Zarya i Shane wywrócili oczami, GiGi uniosła do góry brwi, Sideswipe spiorunował ją wzorkiem, Sunstreaker parsknął pogardliwym śmiechem.

* * *

Zarya usiadła przy stole, wbijając zęby w jabłko i piorunując Ginger wzrokiem, w czasie, kiedy Ziva, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker rozmawiali ze sobą i razem postanowili, że lepiej blondynki teraz nie zaczepiać. Nie przewidzieli tylko jednej rzeczy.

\- Więc, Sunshine… - zaczęła brunetka, dosiadając się do stołu czwórki i uśmiechając się złośliwie w stronę Zivy, która nagle oderwała wzrok od swojego strażnika i przerwała rozmowę, żeby przysłuchać się konwersacji GiGi z jej bliźniaczką – Co…

\- Przestań – rozkazała ostro, przerywając jej nagle, na co zmarszczyła na chwilę czoło, patrząc na nią zdziwiona.

\- Co?

\- Nazywać mnie Sunshine – wyjaśniła oschło – Nie masz już takiego prawa.

\- Ale… - zaczęła, w połowie przerywając widząc jej minę – Nie miałaś z tym problemu.

\- Nie miałaś problemu z moją siostrą – odburknęła, podążając za jej wzorkiem i prychając, kiedy zmierzyła brunetkę za nią – Oj, GiGi, zazdrosna? – jej głos z przesłodzonego, zmienił się w lodowaty – Nie fajnie, prawda? Ludzie, na których ci zależało nagle wbijają ci sztylet w plecy – zaznaczyła.

\- Powiedziałam, że przepraszam – stwierdziła.

\- A ja powiedziałam, że nigdy nie wybiorę cię ponad Zivę – odparła, wstając – Albo ponad Sunstreaker'a lub Sideswipe'a – wygryzła.

\- Tylko tak mówisz.

Zarya uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Ginger, Ginger, Ginger – pokręciła głową, jakby rozbawiona – Widzisz, jestem tutaj tylko na jeden miesiąc, więc… - chwyciła ją brutalnie za nadgarstek, zaciskając na nim palce - …wejdź pomiędzy mnie a moją siostrę, a przysięgam, że wylecisz stąd wcześniej niż myślisz.

Puściła jej rękę, która ona od razu zaczęła masować.

\- Zmieniłaś się.

Brązowooka odwróciła się, z powrotem siadając na swoim miejscu i uśmiechając się lekko na widok uśmiechniętej brunetki.

\- Nie, GiGi – odwróciła w jej stronę delikatnie głowę – Nie ja.

Ciemnowłosa wpatrywała się w nią krótko, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z jadalni.

* * *

\- Nie jesz? – spytała dziesięć minut później blondynka – Ziva?

\- Dlaczego nie możesz jej odpuścić? – wyrzuciła w końcu, ale Zarya tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok – Sunshine, no dalej…

\- Zostawiła mnie – oznajmiła po minucie, podnosząc na nią wzrok – Zdradziła. Wbrew temu, co Ginger mówi, to nie była twoja wina – prychnęła do siebie – Tylko jej.

Ziva skinęła lekko głową, opierając się bardziej o Sides'a, który objął ja ramieniem jednocześnie, patrząc wymownie na Sunny'ego, który tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Wygląda na miłą – stwierdził, ale ona tylko uniosła do góry brew.

\- Jest suką – odparła dosadnie, okręcając jabłko w ręce i obserwując jego skórkę, po czym westchnęła – Zawsze była.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jesteśmy wyrzutkami – odpowiedziała sucho – Cała nasza trójka. Niechciane dzieci, chcące mieć coś na wzór szczęścia, a jednocześnie… - zawahała się, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa - …odcinając wszystkich wokół.

\- Jak dla mnie to tylko kolejny irytujący człowiek – prychnął pogardliwie Sunstreaker, kierując spojrzenie na swoją podopieczną – Widziałem jak wpatruję się w Jazz'a.

\- Jest graczem – syknęła pod nosem – Spróbuje się z nim umówić, później zostawić i złamać serce.

\- Jakim cudem się zaprzyjaźniłyście? – spytał.

Zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nigdy… nigdy tego tak nie nazywaliśmy – wyznała – Nie… My nie mieliśmy tam czegoś takiego. Przyjaźni, znaczy się. Erm… My chcieliśmy po prostu być tam dla siebie, kiedy Jack i Diane – jej oczy stały się jakby nieobecne, zanim potrząsnęła głową – kiedy oni mieli Jeff'a i resztę.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem – przyznał Sideswipe – Czyli byliście przyjaciółmi, ale nie byliście, o co w tym chodzi?

\- Nie mieliśmy na to nazwy – warknęła – My…My nie mamy przyjaciół.

Nastała cisza.

\- Co? – spytała głucho Ziva

\- Ziva, nie chce psuć ci tego ładnego mentalnego obrazka, ale w Australii nikt nie zadaje się z niechcianymi dziećmi – prychnęła – Więc, nie mieliśmy przyjaciół. Ludzie nas unikali, uważali za paskudztwo. Nie bardzo to rozumieliśmy, ale tak już było.

\- Ale teraz nie jest – stwierdził ostro Sunny, zaskakując ją, chociaż przykryła to obojętnością.

\- Zgaduje, że nie – wymamrotała cicho, jakby sama w to nie wierząc – W każdym razie, Shane nie zawsze był taki, jaki jest teraz, ale Ginger? Ona zawsze była suką. Tylko wtedy to wydawało się podnosić nas na duchu.

\- Masz dziwną definicję „podnosić na duchu" – stwierdził Sides, na co Zarya oparła się bardziej na krześle i parsknęła cichym śmiechem, niemal niesłyszalnym.

\- Taa, można tak powiedzieć – mruknęła z delikatnym, niemal nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Zapomniałam wtedy zapytać… - zaczęła Ziva, idąc ramie w ramię z blondynką, kierując się do gabinetu Prowl'a z raportami z ostatnimi naprawami, jakie wykonał zespół Zaryi w ostatnich tygodniach – Ale jak poszła lekcja malarstwa?

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było nic, chociaż obie wiedziały, że to nieprawda i dziewczyna wgłębi siebie skakała z radości.

\- Sunstreaker jest…surowym nauczycielem – przyznała – Ale nauczyłam się kilku sztuczek i chwytów – powiedziała z nieukrywana radością – A jak tam ty i Sideswipe?

Ziva westchnęła rozmarzona.

\- Na razie okay – stwierdziła – Trochę wkurzony na tą całą Ginger. Ale przeszło mu już Chicago. Więc…jest dobrze – wyznała cicho, po czym pokręciła głową, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale hamując się.

\- Jest zazdrosna – oznajmiła równie cicho – Zawsze była. Nie lubi się dzielić.

\- Nigdy o niej nie wspominałaś, ale mimo to o mnie wiedziała – stwierdziła zdezorientowana, kiedy blondynka westchnęła ciężko, dochodząc do drzwi gabinetu i słysząc jakieś dziwne dźwięki, na które zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Rozmawiałyśmy trochę o tym… - zawahała się – Słyszysz to? – spytała szeptem, a Ziva z pytającym wzrokiem zerknęła na nią i zapukała trzy razy do drzwi.

\- Może Prowl ma dziewczynę? – spytała Zarya, na co brunetka posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Ta, pewnie – prychnęła – Chyba nie… - urwała od razu, wytrzeszczając oczy i otwierając szeroko buzię, kiedy wrota się otworzyły a w nich pokazał się zadowolony z siebie Jazz z nieco rozpięta koszulą.

\- Albo chłopaka – czerwona na twarzy po raz pierwszy w życiu Zarya niemal pisnęła na jego widok, równie z otwartymi szeroko ustami.

\- Siemka, co tam? – przywitał się z błyskiem w oku – Do Prowler'a?

\- Yyy... my…ty…zaraz, co? – Ziva zaczęła się jąkać, ku jego rozbawieniu, na co Zarya przełknęła ślinę i dłonią zamknęła twarz siostry, zanim zrobiła to ze swoją szczęką.

\- Bo…Em…Zaraz, zaraz, po co my… AH! – wywróciła oczami Zarya trzęsąc energicznie głową i uśmiechając się zakłopotana – Do Prowl'a, tak. Ech, my…nie przeszkadzamy w…czymś?

Gdyby to było możliwe jego uśmiech jeszcze by się powiększył.

\- Nah, nie – puścił jej oczko – Wchodźcie.

Obie nieco niekomfortowe z całą tą sytuacją z wahaniem weszły do pomieszczenia, od razu zauważając, że mimo iż Prowl zwykle nosi białą koszulę z przewiązanym krawatem, teraz krawat sterczał w połowie rozwiązany, a przy biurku siedział sam oficer lekko zaczerwieniony.

\- Tak? – odezwał się, kiedy już odchrząknął, rzucając spojrzenie z dezaprobatą w stronę sabotażysty, który tylko rzucił się na kanapę.

\- Prosiłeś o te raporty, ale nie wiedziałam czy chcesz także te stare… - zawahała się na chwilę, kładąc grubą teczkę na jego biurku, na co on uniósł wzrok nieco zaskoczony – Pułkownik Lennox powiedział, że nie musiałam ich składać już na samym początku, ale uznałam, że może kiedyś się przydadzą.

\- Wszystkie, zaraz od początku lipca – stwierdził, patrząc na datę – Zrobiłaś to…

\- Sunshine lubi spędzać czas w biurze – powiedziała z uśmiechem Ziva, niemal zapominając o poprzedniej atmosferze – Opisywała wszystko.

\- Przesadzasz – wymamrotała.

\- Raz zasnęłaś na krześle – zaznaczyła, a Zarya wywróciła oczami.

\- Tylko raz.

Jazz wyszczerzył się do siebie, a Prowl spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- W porównaniu, co do niektórych – popatrzył znacząco na chłopaka – spisałaś się bardzo dobrze – pochwalił, a Zarya odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję, sir – skinęła głową, gotowa do wyjścia, kiedy jego głos ją zatrzymał w pół kroku.

\- Co do innych spraw – zaczął – Możesz być pewna, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiała z kimś porozmawiać…

\- Możesz przyjść do nas – Jazz usiadł na biurku i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech – Prowler i tak tylko siedzi tutaj i się nudzi.

\- Jazz… - ostrzegł, na co tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dziękuję… - wyszeptała wdzięczna, po czym odchrząknęła – To znaczy, doceniam ofertę, ale…

\- My nie bardzo…rozmawiamy – stwierdziła z grymasem Ziva, także stając koło niej i wzdychając na ich spojrzenia – O uczuciach. Żadna z nas. Nigdy.

\- …Dlaczego?

\- No… - zaczęła niechętnie Zarya ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Nie wiele słucha – przyznała nieśmiało Ziva – Teraz to tylko Sides albo Sunny, ale wtedy nikt. Moi rodzice nie lubili tego, co ja, a Sunshine…No, wiecie.

\- Więc, tak jakby nie lubimy o tym rozmawiać – dokończyła – To jest takie dziwne.

\- Taa, przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego, że jeśli chcemy coś powiedzieć, zachowujemy to dla siebie – przełknęła ślinę brunetka ze zmarszczonym czołem – No, mniej więcej, bo teraz jak coś ukrywamy, Sides i Sunny do razu to wiedzą – skrzywiła się razem z blondynką.

\- To dziwne – powtórzyła z powagą Zarya.

\- Allllleeee – przedłużyła z uśmiechem Ziva – Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać, więc do zobaczenia! – machnęła im i razem z siostrą szybko zniknęła z biura.

Kiedy upewnili się, że zniknęły z ich pola widzenia, Jazz zwrócił się do Prowl'a z grymasem.

\- Tak nie powinno być – stwierdził – To… jest okropne.

\- Zgadzam się – przyznał mężczyzna.

\- Wiesz, zaczynam myśleć, że Lennox miał racje – westchnął na jego pytający wzrok – One naprawdę nigdy nie miały prawdziwej rodziny. Tylko siebie. I to jeszcze przez telefon.

\- I pomyśleć, że za miesiąc znowu się rozstaną – mruknął.

\- Cóż… - Jazz nagle się uśmiechnął – Tego jeszcze nie wiesz.

\- Jazz, _nie_.

\- Prowler, _tak_ – wyszczerzył się.

* * *

\- Gapi się – stwierdziła zniesmaczona Ziva, patrząc na GiGi, to na swojego strażnika na którego kolanach siedziała – Rany, wiem, że jestem piękna, ale to już przesada.

Sideswipe zaśmiał się lekko, mocniej obejmując ją w pasie i kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu wzdychając.

\- Nie lubię jej – powiedział od razu – Sunny jej nienawidzi.

\- Nie dziwię wam się – prychnęła Ziva, po czym westchnęła – Ale jest częścią życia Sunshine, nie mogę jej odciąć.

\- Twoja siostra już z nią skończyła, pamiętasz? – przypomniał jej po chwili – Nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego, dopóki nie zaakceptuje ciebie i nas – dodał po chwili, kiedy brunetka nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- To nie zmienia… - ucięła, kiedy zauważyła, że Ginger do nich podeszła – Tak? – spytała uprzejmie, w czasie, kiedy jej strażnik spiorunował ciemnowłosą wzrokiem.

\- Ziva Hale – przekrzywiła lekko głowę w bok, mrużąc oczy i studiując ją od góry do dołu, po czym parsknęła śmiechem – Siostra Sunshine.

Tym razem to oczy dziewczyny się ściemniły do niemożliwie czarnego koloru, sprawiając, że GiGi uniosła do góry brwi.

\- Czego chcesz? – warknął Sides, na co Ginger machnęła ręką, powracając wzorkiem do brunetki.

\- No…Zważając na to, że ci idioci są tobą zapatrzeni, postanowiłam sama zobaczyć, jaka naprawdę jesteś – wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie i jakby fakt, że próbowała ją wcześniej zabić się nie liczył – Shane i Sunshine nie dbają o byle kogo – stwierdziła.

\- O ciebie przestali, może powinnaś zacząć się zastanawiać dlaczego? – zasugerowała z przesłodzonym uśmieszkiem, na co Ginger zmarszczyła brwi i wypuściła z siebie wymuszony śmiech.

\- Heh, masz w sobie to coś – prychnęła – Większość ludzi boi się do mnie w ogóle odezwać bez pytania.

\- Może, dlatego, że wyglądasz jak ostatnia pokraka – wstała, ciągnąc za sobą Sides'a, który spojrzał na nią delikatnie zdziwiony – Słodziutka, styl Emo dawno wyszedł z mody, tanie kolczyki, jakie teraz nosisz – wskazała na jej uszy – Wskazują na twój totalny brak gustu, a te buty dawno wyszły z mody. Więc… - puściła jej oczko – Ludzie pewnie boją się tego, że zarazisz ich swoim brakiem poczucia stylu.

Ginger stała tam osłupiała, kiedy Ziva odeszła od niej razem ze swoim strażnikiem.

\- Co za suka… - wymamrotała z nienawiścią.

* * *

\- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Zarya zadławiła się swoim piciem, Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, kiedy Shane do nich podszedł w stołówce.

\- Dodał nam ktoś czegoś do jedzenia? – spytała oszołomiona Ziva, zerkając na zdeterminowanego chłopaka, który wywrócił na nią oczami – Bo mi się zdaje, że Shane do nas podszedł i poprosił o pomoc.

\- Nie zdaje ci się, kotku – puścił jej oczko, po czym znowu zwrócił się do blondynki, tym razem biorąc głęboki wdech – Nie prosiłbym gdybym nie miał powodu – stwierdził.

\- Rany, Shane, ja i tak cię nienawidzę – mruknęła do siebie, dobrze wiedząc, że ją słyszy – Czego chcesz?

\- Ty nie mówisz na serio – wymamrotał Sunstreaker.

\- Ona ma coś z głową – powiedział z powagą – I wszyscy mają jej dosyć. Zwłaszcza ten gościu ubrany jak gangster.

\- Jazz? – podsunął Sideswipe, mierząc go wzorkiem.

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową.

\- Taa, chyba – potwierdził niepewnie – W każdym razie, ten Jazz już i tak ma kogoś na oku – spojrzał na obie znacząco, na co one zrobiły się ku zaskoczeniu swoich strażników nieco czerwone – A ta mała, wredna suka się do niego przyczepiła i nie chce puścić.

Dał im chwilę, żeby przetworzyły te informacje i wtedy blondynka się odezwała.

\- I to…ci przeszkadza? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, na co prychnął.

\- Nie! – wzdrygnął się – Mam gdzie, co robi i z kim sypia. Chociaż gościa mi szkoda – mruknął bardziej do siebie, po czym potrząsnął głową – Trzeba się jej pozbyć.

…

\- Zaraz, co? – Zarya popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Ona coś knuje – stwierdził – Dobrze wiemy, że nikt nie zatrudniłby jej jako mechanika. Niedorajda nic nie wie, po za tymi kilkoma małymi sztuczkami, które od nas przejęła.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest szpiegiem? – spytała, ściszając głos, żeby nikt nie usłyszał o czym mówi, a widząc, ze kiwa głowa, wywróciła oczami – Nie masz dowodu.

\- Oi, Słoneczko, kiepsko z twoimi umiejętnościami obserwacji – stwierdził cierpko – Tak, mówię, że jest szpiegiem. Zgadnij, dla kogo?

Zarya zamarzła.

\- Oszalałeś?! Masz w ogóle jakiś dowód? – spytała.

\- Hej, halo? My też tu jesteśmy i nic nie wiemy – pomachała im przed nosem dłonią, zakładać ręce pod biustem i patrząc na nich pytająco.

\- Shane myśli, że Ginger to szpieg dla gangu Jack'a i Diane – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie, po czym zwróciła się do szatyna – Okay, co proponujesz?

\- Wyślemy ją na misje – wzruszył – A że macie dostęp do Morshower'a… - specjalnie nie dokończył.

\- Dobra – westchnęła, po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w nią – A co później?

\- Nic, Słoneczko – westchnął – Wtedy D i Jack będą w więzieniu.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, spoglądając niepewnie na siostrę, która wpatrywała się w tył Donnelly'ego.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytała, ale on tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Oi, Słoneczko – pokręcił głową – Ja wiem wszystko – puścił jej oczko, odwracając się i uśmiechając się złośliwie do dwójki bliźniaków.

\- Zadzwonię do niego – obiecała cicho.

\- W to nie wątpię, w końcu ciebie też irytuje, prawda? – odezwał się – Zwłaszcza, kiedy podważa twoją miłość do Zivy – jego głos stwardniał, sprawiając, że na twarzy blondynki pojawił się niewidoczny prawie pół uśmiech.

\- Uważaj, jeszcze pomyślę, że ci zależy – prychnęła, ale on już zniknął.

\- Więc twoja jadowita Ginger to szpieg? – wywrócił oczami Sideswipe – A jak mówiłem Ironhide'owi, że jest podejrzana, to powiedział, że mi się zdaje – mruknął.

\- Reagujesz tak na każdego, kto zbliży się do mnie – stwierdziła Ziva – Nie dziwię się, że przestali na to reagować.

Zarya parsknęła śmiechem, po czym westchnęła.

\- Okay, skontaktuje się z generałem – oświadczyła – A wy możecie…ekhem, robić to, co chcecie – wyminęła ich i wyszła ze stołówki.

\- Czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy ona nawiązywała do romantycznych spraw? – Ziva pokręciła głową, w czasie, kiedy Sunny z wywróceniem oczu, wyszedł za swoją podopieczną.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że Ginger Rodriguez jest szpiegiem? – spytał lekko powątpiewając Morshower, kiedy Zarya się do niego dodzwoniła.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, generale – wywróciła oczami, biorąc głęboki wdech i opierając plecy o ścianę – Ale Shane i ja mamy powody, żeby tak myśleć.

\- Wymień je.

Ale ty problemowy jesteś, pomyślała, ale westchnęła.

\- GiGi nie jest mechanikiem – dosłownie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak wysoko unoszą się jego brwi po drugiej stronie – Ledwo zna się na samochodach. Zna tylko kilka tanich sztuczek, których nauczyła się od nas. Po drugie, obaj wiemy z Shane'em, że sama nie upozorowałaby swojej śmierci. Ktoś musiał jej pomóc. Trzecie…

\- Była martwa? – przerwał jej zaskoczony.

\- Tak – westchnęła – A przynajmniej tak nam powiedziano. Po za tym, jeśli Shane jest przeciwko niej, to coś musi być na rzeczy – stwierdziła z powagą, na co mężczyzna po drugiej stronie wydal z siebie dźwięk podobny do jęku, ale nie była pewna czy się może nie przesłyszała.

\- Mamy nadchodzącą misję do Australii – powiedział w końcu – Ale potrzeba do niej przynajmniej pięciu osób.

\- Pięciu? – spytała zdezorientowana – I w Australii? To nie ta misja na którą ja miałam być wysłana?

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził – Zlokalizowano w niej sygnaturę tej ich kostki, która została zniszczona z dwa lata temu. Wszechiskra czy jakoś tak. W każdym razie, rząd zaplanował ją oryginalnie dla Botów, jednak wtedy pojawiłaś się ty, Donnelly i Rodriguez. Wzięli was pod uwagę ze względu na wasze połączenie z mafijnymi rodzinami.

\- Uznali, że będzie łatwiej nam się wtopić w tłum? – prychnęła z niedowierzaniem – To szaleństwo. Żadne z nas nie chce tam wracać.

\- Dam wam znać, jeśli coś się zmieni, Temple – westchnął ciężko, zmęczonym głosem, sprawiając, ze Zarya zamknęła oczy – Poproszę także Prowl'a żeby przyjrzał się tej całej Ginger, bo szczerze jeszcze jej nie spotkałem.

\- W porządku – oznajmiła, po czym usłyszała, że drzwi od jej pokoju się otwierają, a w nich pojawia się znajoma sylwetka – Miłego wieczoru, Generale.

Z tym zdaniem zakończyła połączenie, nawet nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

\- Skończyłaś? – spytał Sunstreaker, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Oddasz mi w końcu szkicownik? – spytała ostro, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i rzucił jej notes – Serio? Bez walki?

On tylko wzruszył ramionami, w czasie, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła na ostatniej stronie i zamarzła.

To…to była ona, ale z Zivą.

Cała złość wyparowała z niej razem z niepokojem. Zamiast tego pojawił się szok i skołowanie.

\- Co…? – podniosła do góry głowę, ale jego już tam nie było.

Zamykając szkicownik i tuląc go do siebie, opadła na łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w ziemię.

Zrobił to…dla mnie?, pomyślała niedowierzając.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yep, totalnie dla ciebie. Szok, co nie? Jutro przyjęcie, 5 sierpnia. Ktoś w ogóle wie, co się wtedy wydarzy? Zobaczymy parę łez, ale nic okropnego, obiecuję ;)_


	19. Of Birthdays And Wishes

_„Learn the rules so you know how to break them"_

 _\- Unknown_

\- NIGDY W ŻYCIU!

\- BĘDZIE FAJNIE!

\- NIE! NIE ZMUSISZ MNIE! NIE MA MOWY! ODEJDŹ ZMORO NIECZYSTA ALBO WEZWĘ EGZORCYSTĘ!

\- …HEY!

\- One tak od rana? – spytał krzywiąc się Lennox i zakrywając uszy rękoma, kiedy Sides i Sunny pokiwali głowami dokładnie w momencie, kiedy obie dziewczyny przyleciały do nich z szybkością dźwięku – Woah, o co chodzi?

\- Ona mnie zmusza do założenia sukienki! – warknęła, piorunując siostrę wzrokiem, na co tamta wywróciła oczami – Nie. To jest ten dzień, kiedy robie, co mi się żywnie podoba, kapujesz?

\- Ale musisz ładnie wyglądać! – zaskomliła.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem brzydka? – spytała, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, poprawiając plecak, który miała założony na plecach, tak samo jak jej siostra.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała od razu – Ale wyglądasz tak ładnie w sukienkach.

\- Jest mi wygodnie w tym – wskazała na swoje wydarte jeansy i luźną bluzkę z długim rękawem – Po za tym, ty też nie masz na sobie tego…czegoś – wskazała palcem na ubiór w jej dłoni, ale tamta tylko westchnęła, chowając ciuch do plecaka.

\- Dlatego, że dziwnie w niej wyglądam – odparła, spinając włosy w kitkę i zerkając na pułkownika – Jesteśmy gotowe – powiadomiła.

\- Byłybyśmy gotowe, gdybyś wcześniej wstała – syknęła.

\- Oh, cicho siedź i wskakuj do samolotu – wywróciła oczami.

\- Nienawidzę poranków – wymamrotała w stronę transportu – I Zivy. Tak. Porannej Zivy. Najgorsza rzecz na świecie, mówię wam…

* * *

\- Masz aparat? – spytała Zarya w samolocie, siedząc z siostrą na końcu samolotu, zaraz naprzeciwko Lennox'a, który razem z Epps'em zerkał na nie, co chwilę.

\- Yhm… - mruknęła niewyraźnie, patrząc do plecaka, który miała pod nogami i wzdychając – Taa, gdzieś tam jest – stwierdziła.

Hale pokiwała głową i oparła ją o siedzenie za nią, zerkając dyskretnie na swojego strażnika. Siedząca koło niej brunetka, zrobiła to samo. Dwa Lamborghini były przypięte pasami do pokładu, a ich holoformy zostały wyłączone..

\- Wiesz… - zaczęła niepewnie, bawiąc się palcami i sprawiając, że Ziva na nią spojrzała – Może będzie fajnie – spróbowała ją jakoś pocieszyć.

\- Sunshine, zwykle to ja cię rozchmurzam – stwierdziła.

\- Kiedy chodzi o inne rzeczy – westchnęła cicho, opierając łokcie na kolanach – Wiem, że chciałaś spędzić je razem ze mną, ale to przyjęcie Lennox'a.

\- Jasne, bo uwierzę, że tak bardzo się na nie cieszysz – prychnęła.

\- Ziva – zaczęła ostrzegawczo – Będzie jeszcze kilka lat, uda nam się w następnych.

Brunetka nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła głowę.

W normalnej sytuacji, Zarya pomyślałaby, że jest na nią obrażona, ale dzięki szeroko otwartej więzi, mogła zrozumieć, że jej siostra była po prostu zawiedziona.

Ziva była zła, tak, ale nie na blondynkę, ani na Lennox'a, nawet na Sideswipe'a. Była po prostu wkurzona i nikt nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Miała mieć ten dzień ze swoją siostrą, ten jeden, jedyny. Pierwsze wspólnie spędzone urodziny, jakie kiedykolwiek by miały.

I tu nagle wyskakują im z przyjęciem.

Totalnie super sprawa.

\- Do bani – stwierdziła po chwili – Chciałyśmy tylko jeden dzień.

\- Cóż, nie wiesz. Może będziesz się tam świetnie bawić?

\- Jasne, bo uwierzę, że bawiąc się z kimś, kto trzyma nas wokół siebie tylko z obowiązku jest zabawne – prychnęła ostro.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest – warknęła nagle.

\- Kiedy zamieniłyśmy się rolami? To ty powinnaś być ta zrzędliwa.

\- Może, kiedy ty zamieniłaś się we mnie? – zasugerowała cicho – Po za tym, Ziva. Możemy poświętować jutro, co ty na to?

\- Jasne, jasne – wywróciła oczami.

Obie nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że wszyscy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie ze szczerym smutkiem.

* * *

Oczy Zivy rozbłysły, kiedy stanęła na ziemi i rozejrzała się po miejscu, w którym się znalazła razem z Lennox'em, Zaryą, Sideswipe'em i Sunstreaker'em. Zostały też poinformowane, że reszta Autobotów także tutaj była, ale doleciała tam wcześniej. Z nieznanych im oczywiście powodów. Nawet mimo tego, że Ziva użyła jednej ze swoich najlepszych i najskuteczniejszych minek kopniętego psiaczka.

Zarya za to popatrzyła na to wszystko i jej uwagę przykuł koń. Jej grymas zmienił się w skołowanie, które natychmiastowo zastąpiła radość. Szarpnęła brunetkę za ramię i z pierwszym, najszczerszym uśmiechem, wskazała na zwierzę.

Ich wspólnym marzeniem, które miały zamiar zrealizować, kiedy się poznały było zbliżenie się do jakiegoś konia i dotkniecie go. Albo chociaż spojrzenie na takiego w rzeczywistości. Nie wspominały o tym jednak nikomu, gdyż oboje rodziców powiedzieli im, że to głupie i bezsensowne.

\- Widzisz? – spytała Zarya, niemal podskakując w miejscu, jednak próbując się jakoś ogarnąć – Super…

\- Myślisz, że pozwoli nam się do niego zbliżyć? – spytała z niepewnością, spoglądając na pułkownika, który rozmawiał z Ironhide'em.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Zarya przełykając ślinę i ciągnąc brunetkę za sobą, doszła powoli, niemal nieśmiało do szatyna i odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Tak? – odezwał się Lennox z uśmiechem – O co chodzi? Jesteście głodne?

Obie potrząsnęły głową, ale Ziva wskazała nerwowo na konia za płotem, niemal unikając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Yyy, zastanawiałyśmy się, że skoro już tu jesteśmy i jest tutaj…koń i wiesz, tak miałyśmy nadzieje, że może…ale nie musisz, ale czy mogłybyśmy go…pogłaskać? Albo, chociaż do niego podejść? Niczego nie zepsujemy, obiecujemy – pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią, prawie zawstydzona, kiedy popatrzył na nie ze zdziwieniem, zanim na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Zarya podniosła zaskoczona wzrok, niedowierzając i wymieniając spojrzenie z siostrą – Pójdziemy teraz, zgoda? I Zarya, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ziva ty też. Zachowujecie się tak, jakby to była zła rzecz.

\- Mama powiedziała, że zwierzęta są paskudne i nie powinnam się do nich zbliżać – wypaliła Ziva na swoją obronę – A Diane i Jack uznali, że to żałosne – dodała ciszej, Zarya mogła tylko pokiwać głową.

\- Rozmawiałyście o zwierzętach i tak powiedzieli? – uniósł do góry brew.

\- My… - zawahała się blondynka, jakby bojąc odezwać – Nie zepsujemy niczego, obiecuję. Chciałyśmy tylko zobaczyć z bliska. Nigdy nie widziałam konia na własne oczy.

William i jego wzrok złagodniał, ale w jego oczach także pojawił się gniew, kiedy usłyszał z jaką niepewnością dziewczyna wypowiada swoją prośbę. Jakby kiedyś już o to prosiła i zostało jej to odmówione. Ziva także, mimo wszystko bała się nawet zapytać.

I ich słowa: Nie zepsujemy niczego. Zupełnie jakby zawsze były karcone za cokolwiek by się nie wzięły. To sprawiło, że jego serce boleśnie się skręciło.

\- Okay, chodźcie – postanowił, gestem dłoń i pokazując im, żeby za nim poszły, ale one nadal stały w jednym miejscu, na co zmarszczył czoło – Nie idziecie?

\- Naprawdę nam pozwolisz? – spytała cichym głosem Ziva.

\- Dlaczego nie? – posłał jej uśmiech, który nieśmiało odwzajemniły i razem z nim podeszły do zwierzęcia.

Ironhide tylko się temu przyglądał, aż w końcu pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę domu.

* * *

\- Wow – wyszeptała w zachwycie Ziva, dotykając nieśmiało sierści klaczy i uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Jak ma na imię? – spytała, kierując wzrok na pułkownika, który był tak zajęty obserwowaniem ich reakcji, że przez chwilę musiał się zastanowić o czym mówiły.

\- Pearl – odparł, kiedy się ocknął – Piękna, co nie? – obie pokiwały głową, za bardzo zaabsorbowane swoim zajęciem – Po przyjęciu dam wam lekcje jak na niej jeździć, co wy na to?

Ziva i Zarya gdyby mogły, zaczęłyby piszczeć ze szczęścia na jego propozycję. Obie jednak uśmiechnęły się szeroko.

\- Jeśli to nie problem…

\- Nie, absolutnie nie. Okay, przyjedziemy tutaj później, a teraz chodźcie. Czas na przyjęcie.

Nie odpowiedział na ich pytające spojrzenia, tylko zaczął iść w stronę domu.

* * *

Sarah Lennox była złotą kobietą, stwierdziły Zarya i Ziva w duchu, kiedy weszły do mieszkania i zostały powitane przez blondynkę, która miała na twarzy ten charakterystyczny matczyny uśmiech, którego żadna z nich nigdy nie doświadczyła. Pewnie, Ziva miała Carly i w jakiś pokręcony sposób się kochały, ale zawsze była zajęta. A Zarya? No, czułości to ona nigdy nie doznała w Sydney.

Następne przyszło spotkanie małej Annabelle. I wtedy obie uznały, że jest najsłodszą dziewczynką, jaką kiedykolwiek poznały. Oczywiście, zaraz po tym jak dziecko rzuciło się na obie i zwaliło z nóg, a Ironhide tam stał się z nich śmiał. Nie odezwały się do niego już później, dopóki nie weszły do kuchni. Blondynka zajęła miejsce na stołku koło blatu, zaraz obok swojej siostry, a Will, Sarah i Hide, oparli się o szafki naprzeciwko.

Ziva nie szczerze nie rozumiała, dlaczego wszyscy byli dla nich mili. Nie po tym, co nawywijały w bazie przez ostatni miesiąc. Zarya to samo. Wpatrywała się ze zmarszczeniem czoła w kobietę, jakby doszukując jakiegoś podstępu. Jednak, jeśli Sarah to zauważyła, to z pewnością na to nie zareagowała. Ironhide w pewnym momencie wyszedł na taras razem z najmłodszym członkiem rodziny, zostawiając czwórkę samych.

\- Nadal nie pojmuję tego, że dowiedziałaś się o niej pierwsza – stwierdziła brunetka, zerkając na swoją bliźniaczkę.

\- Ratch i Hide są częstymi gośćmi działu medycznego – wzruszyła ramionami – Czasami dzieją się tam ciekawe rzeczy – westchnęła ciężko.

\- Zauważyłam – mruknęła, kładąc głowę na ramionach, które ułożone miała na blacie. Jej siostra zrobiła to samo, ale z małym uśmiechem.

W pewnej chwili rozległo się chrząknięcie, sprawiając, że obie podniosły wzrok, ale nie odwzajemniły ich uśmiechu, przez to, że miały schowane usta w ramionach.

\- Więc… - zaczęła z uśmiechem pani Lennox – Jak wam się podoba w N.E.S.T? Mam nadzieję, że nie dają wam za dużo pracy.

Zarya przechyliła w bok głowę, unosząc ją lekko, kiedy jej siostra nagle się wyszczerzyła, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

\- Tam jest niesamowicie! – powiedziała szczerze, jej entuzjazm naprawdę dotknął blondynkę, mimo, że tego nie pokazała – To znaczy, jest super. I ludzie też są super. I Sides. I auta. Tak, auta są odjazdowe! Nawet Sunshine się tam podoba, prawda?

Jej siostra uniosła do góry brew na nagłe szczęście, ale westchnęła z irytacja i pokiwała głową.

\- Lepsza baza niż Australia – stwierdziła z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

\- Po za tym jest super – dodała radośnie Ziva.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać to, dlaczego zostałyście tam wysłane w pierwszym miejscu? – Sarah zapytała z czystym zaciekawieniem.

\- No… - brunetka podrapała sobie kark, zakłopotana tym pytaniem – Rodzice mieli ze mną problemy. My… To znaczy, myśleli, że jeśli mnie tam wyślą, to nauczę się trochę dyscypliny – przyznała.

\- Której jeśli mam mówić prawdę, wcale ci nie brakuje – pochwalił Will, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej, sprawiając, że Ziva uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

Sarah jednak zmarszczyła czoło i zwróciła swoje spojrzenie w stronę Zaryi.

\- Zostałyście rozdzielone? – spytała łagodnie.

Obie dziewczyny natychmiastowo na siebie spojrzały, ale skinęły głowami.

\- Po porodzie – wyznała cicho i spokojnie blondynka – Kiedy dotarłyśmy na Diego Garcia, a wcześniej kilka dni w Nellis, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłyśmy się na własne oczy, a nie rozmawiałyśmy przez telefon – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas… - kobieta popatrzyła na nie dziwnie – …że przez cały ten czas, nie byłyście razem?

\- No…tak – potwierdziła z wahaniem Ziva – Trochę trudno, kiedy twoja siostra jest w Australii, a ty w Stanach Zjednoczonych – przyznała.

\- To okropne – powiedziała twardo, patrząc na męża, który skinął jej głową – Jak tak można? Bliźniąt się nie rozdziela.

\- Powiedz to Carly – mruknęła mrocznie.

\- Carly? W sensie, że wasza matka? – dopytywała Sarah, uzyskując podejrzliwe spojrzenia od sióstr – A tak z ciekawości, gdzie ona mieszka?

\- Nashville – odparła powoli brunetka – W każdym razie, poznałyśmy się dopiero na Diego Garcia, więc szczerze kochamy N.E.S.T – odpowiedziała na wcześniejsze pytanie.

\- Naprawdę? Co robicie? – mimo, że wszyscy wiedzieli, że kobieta coś knuła, nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Ziva jest jednym z naszych komputerowców – odpowiedział za bliźniczki William, spoglądając na obie – Zarya ma pozycje asystentki Hatchet'a i mechanika.

\- Uh huh, więc zajmujesz się Autobotami? – zaśmiała się Sarah – Pewnie ci nie łatwo, prawda?

\- Mam własny zespół od kilku dni, więc jest nieco lepiej – przyznała po chwili namyślenia.

\- Sunshine jest jedną z najlepszych – powiedziała z zachwytem i podziwem dla swojej siostry, na co tamta wywróciła oczami.

\- Ale to ty byłaś legendą – stwierdziła pod nosem.

\- Na jak długo zostajecie? – spytała blondynka.

\- Miesiąc – odparły jednocześnie, po czym obie westchnęły – Niestety.

Dwoje dorosłych nie odzywały się przez moment, wyczuwając napięcie w powietrzu, po czym kobieta znowu zaryzykowała i odezwała się:

\- Jakie jest wasze największe marzenie?

Ziva i Zarya zamarzły w miejscu, patrząc na nią dziwnie, jakby powiedziała coś głupiego, po czym wydały z siebie skołowany dźwięk. Nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, milczały, przygryzając dolne wargi.

\- Nic wam nie jest? – spytał, marszcząc czoło i patrząc na nie rozbawiony.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – spytała dziwnie Ziva.

\- To dziwne – stwierdziła Zarya, kiedy obaj pokiwali głowami.

\- Nikt was nigdy o to nie pytał? – spytała Sarah ze zmarszczeniem czoła, na co dziewczyny potrzasnęły od razu głowami.

\- Mama powiedziała, że nieważne, jakie mam marzenia, bo tak pójdę w jej ślady, więc nie za bardzo miałam okazję z kimś o tym porozmawiać – wzruszyła ramionami Ziva.

\- A moi rodzice mnie maltretowali – dorzuciła swobodnie Zarya, jakby to było nic i wywróciła oczami, kiedy Ziva uderzyła ją nogą.

\- Twoi…adopcyjni rodzice? – wykrztusiła zaskoczona blondynka.

Brązowooka popatrzyła na kobietę dziwnie i jakby zaskoczona, po czym zerknęła na jej męża z pytającym wzrokiem. Brunetka westchnęła, a William zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- No, tak – potwierdziła cicho – Pułkownik pani nie powiedział?

\- W życiu nigdy! – popatrzyła na mężczyznę wściekła – Dlaczego nie mówiłeś o tym wcześniej?! Nie chciałam sprawić, żeby było jej niezręcznie! – Will spojrzał na nią nieco przestraszony, po czym kobieta zwróciła się do dziewczyn – Moje biedactwo, przepraszam za to. Nie chciałam się skrzywdzić.

Czując lekką gulę w gardle, dziewczyna machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewniła – Yyy, ja…Znaczy się, to nic takiego, proszę pani.

\- Nic takiego? To okropne! – stwierdziła z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl o tym.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jej wybuch, na co jej siostra skarciła ją wzrokiem, widocznie nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji z jej strony.

\- Sunshine chciała powiedzieć, że dziękuję za pani troskę – odezwała się brunetka z błyskiem w oku, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Ale nie bardzo lubi okazywać uczucia.

\- Przymknij się – wymamrotała, ale jej siostra pokręciła głową.

\- W każdym razie, po prostu w jej oczach to nic takiego – wzruszyła ramionami – Po za tym ma teraz mnie! – próbowała rozluźnić napięcie w powietrzu, jednak słabo jej poszło.

\- Niestety – mruknęła – Tylko na miesiąc.

\- Ale…wtedy będziemy…no wiesz – wywróciła oczami brunetka – Możesz pojechać ze mną. Do domu.

Nieważne jak bardzo było to kuszące, Zarya wiedziała, że to niemożliwe.

\- Twoi rodzice mnie nienawidzą, Ziva – stwierdziła cierpko – Morshower pewnie odeśle mnie z powrotem do Australii.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała, po czym spojrzała na pułkownika – Nie zrobi tego…prawda?

Coś w tych oczach było, że William nie mógł powstrzymać poczucia smutku. Te emocje, które mówiły same za siebie. Bała się ją zostawić, nie chciała wracać bez niej, a jednak jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak będzie.

\- To zależy od niego, Ziva – westchnął i nienawidził się, za to jak zaczął do nich kłamać – Nie wiem, co się stanie.

No….To było do bani.

Ziva i Zarya wypuściły powietrze z płuc i spojrzały na siebie, kiedy przypomniało im się o pytaniu.

\- Naszym największym marzeniem, wspólnym marzeniem numer jeden – zaczęła brunetka powoli, a blondynka kiwając głową kontynuowała za nią:

\- Jest bycie razem – dokończyła – A drugim…

\- Chcemy zostać z Sides'em i Sunny'm – wyrzuciła na jednym wdechu Ziva, niemal tak szybko, że słowa prawie zlepiały się w jedno.

\- Zost… - Sara wydawała się być zdziwiona – To wszystko? Nie macie czegoś jak skok z samolotu, albo domu na jeziorkiem?

\- Dorastałyśmy w innych środowiskach, znając się tylko poprzez telefon i czekając osiem lat, na chociaż jedno spotkanie oko w oko – powiedziała poważnie Ziva – Żyjąc tak, zaczynasz doceniać małe rzeczy i przestajesz prosić o duże.

\- Wiemy, że potrafimy być wielkim problemem – stwierdziła Zarya – Wpakowujemy się w kłopoty, zdarza nam się klnąc od czasu do czasu i zniszczyć jakąś rzecz. Nie jesteśmy perfekcyjne, ale… jeśli mamy być inne, to dlaczego nie razem? – blondynka westchnęła, patrząc na siostrę – Nieważne jak nierealne są te marzenia, to warto.

Will i Sarah pogrążyli się w ciszy na krótką chwilę, przynajmniej dopóki Ziva po raz kolejny się nie odezwała:

\- Zdajemy sobie sprawę, kim jesteśmy – powiedziała cicho – Sunshine i ja, jako bliźniaczki? To wszystko, co mamy. Tylko ona mnie nie ocenia, nie oczekuje ideału, a ja nie oczekuję, że ona się otworzy i powie wszystkie swoje sekrety. Więc…zgaduję, że tak. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęłyśmy.

\- To głupie – stwierdziła ciężko Zarya – Wiemy, ale pytaliście, więc dostaliście odpowiedź.

William popatrzył na nią, mrugając powiekami, a Sarah pozwoliła sobie na kilka łez, po czym podeszła do nastolatek i obie mocno przytuliła, uśmiechając się słabo. Brunetka i blondynka mimo zaskoczenia, delikatnie odwzajemniły uścisk.

\- To nie jest głupie – oznajmiła stanowczo, odrywając się od nich trochę i stając naprzeciwko nich z wyrazem twarzy, jakby zaraz miała zamiar powiedzieć, coś bardzo poważnego i ważnego – To jest piękne.

\- Jeśli Carly i Henry Hale uważają, że którakolwiek z was potrzebuje dyscypliny, jakiś manier wbitych do głowy lub zasad, to mogę z góry powiedzieć, że powinno być na odwrót – Lennox oświadczył – Potraficie coś, czego nie umie większość populacji i ludzie powinni was za to szanować.

\- My… - Zarya nie za bardzo wiedziała jak się wysłowić.

\- Dziękujemy… - dokończyła Ziva – To wiele znaczy.

\- Och, nie dziękujecie nam teraz – uśmiechnął się nagle mężczyzna, wymieniając spojrzenie z żoną – Najpierw wejdziemy do salonu, wtedy możecie zacząć – puścił do nich oczko i zaczął kierować je w stronę wymienionego pokoju.

* * *

Weszły tam, do ciemnego pomieszczenia, kiedy nagle światło się włączyło, razem z hałasem i okrzykiem, którego zdecydowanie nie spodziewały się dzisiaj usłyszeć.

\- Wszystkiego Najlepszego!

Ziva zamrugała kilkakrotnie, próbując powstrzymać łzy, kiedy zobaczyła tam nie tylko Sideswipe'a, Sunstreaker'a, ale także resztę Autobotów, włącznie z Prowl'em i Optimus'em. Zarya zauważyła, że nad nimi wisi nawet wielki transparent z ich imionami. Jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się, a oczy zaczęły piec. Trochę dziwne, jakby się ją spytało, ale jej siostra zakryła usta dłonią i także próbowała powstrzymać od uronienia nawet jednej łzy.

\- Wy… - Zarya się zawahała, widocznie zmieszana pomiędzy zadaniem pytania i płaczem - …Jak?

\- Nie mówiłyśmy wam – stwierdziła drżącym głosem Ziva i kręcąc głową – Jak się o tym dowiedzie… - i nagle do niej dotarło, kiedy zobaczyła uśmiechającego się zwycięsko Ironhide'a – Słyszałeś naszą rozmowę – stwierdziła.

\- Może – wzruszył ramionami – Ale to nie ja to wszystko przygotowałem. Większą część zrobiły te matoły i Hatchet.

Zignorowały serię „hej!" i popatrzyły na nich ze zdziwieniem i wtedy Ziva bezceremonialne zaczęła szlochać, desperacko jednak próbując to ukryć. To było całkowicie za dużo dla niej. Zrobili to dla nich, chociaż znali się tylko miesiąc. Nie…Po prostu nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Ziva nie była tylko tym dotknięta, ale tym, że wszyscy brali w tym udział. I miała na myśli wszystkich, wszystkich. Koło Sides'a, Sunny'ego i Jazz'a, stał nawet Mirage.

\- Zanim w ogóle zaczniemy – zaczął Jazz, podchodząc z uśmiechem wartym milion dolarów do blondynki i patrząc jej w oczy – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Oniemiała, chwyciła kopertę, czując jak mocno bije jej serce i trzęsącymi dłońmi ją otworzyła. I wtedy zamarzła, czytając pierwsze linijki z oczami szerokimi na tyle, że wszyscy byli pewni, że za chwile wyjdą jej z głowy. Tępo wpatrując się w papier, w końcu jej oczy zaczęły robić się mokre.

Nie mogła opisać tego, co czuła słowami. Ba! Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku, zbyt oszołomiona, zbyt szczęśliwa, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. To…To było niemożliwe. Nie mogło być, przecież nie…

\- Sunshine? – Zivie udało się wykrztusić, kiedy jej siostra się nie odezwała.

Ale Zarya kręciła głową, łzy płynęły jej otwarcie po policzkach, ale nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, kiedy podniosła na nią wzrok.

\- Ich…Ich nie ma – wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem, kierując spojrzenie na Prowl'a koło który stał koło Jazz'a – Jestem…jestem wolna. Nie ma ich…

\- Kogo? – z mokrymi oczami, dziewczyna popatrzyła na blondynkę, kiedy ta zaczęła płakać tak mocno, jak wtedy, kiedy zostały przywiezione do bazy po wydostaniu się z Nemezis.

Zamiast jednak odpowiedzieć jak zwykle by zrobiła, Zarya rzuciła się na Prowl'a, obejmując go w pasie i chowając głowę w jego klatce piersiowej. Był od niej o głowę wyższy, więc musiał spojrzeć w dół, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem i reakcją. Popatrzył na nią, ale wahając się, odwzajemnił jej uścisk, nawet mimo tego, że moczyła mu koszule.

Oczy Jazz'a złagodniały, Ziva patrzyła na nią zszokowana, jej płacz zapomniany, kiedy słyszała szloch blondynki, William i Sarah wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, Ironhide i Ratchet pozwolili sobie razem z Optimus'em na delikatny uśmiech, a Sunny i Sides patrzyli na to z równie skołowaną miną, co jej siostra.

\- D-dzię-dziękuje! – wyrzuciła z siebie, jeszcze bardziej zaciskając ręce wokół mężczyzny – T-t-ak bar-ardzo!

Biedny Prowl nie wiedząc, co dokładnie robić, tylko niezręcznie tam stał, obejmując ją. Ale Zarya mimo, że wiedziała jak się czuje, nie oderwała się od niego przez następną minutę, wtedy go puściła i podeszła do Jazz'a, jego również obejmując.

\- Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotała, kiedy chłopak się zaśmiał – Przez ciebie się rozkleiłam. To wszystko wasza wina.

\- Zwal na nich winę, Sunshine, a co – zaśmiała się Ziva, ocierając twarz dłonią.

\- Ty też się rozryczałaś – wstawiła na swoją obronę blondynka, odchodząc od Prowl'a i Jazz'a.

\- Jasne, jasne – machnęła na nią dłonią – Robisz się miękka.

\- Spadaj – warknęła.

\- Nie dzięki – mrugnęła do niej okiem.

\- Rany, ale ty jesteś podła – syknęła wściekła, mrużąc oczy – Powinnaś mi dziękować – stwierdziła, ocierając oczy.

\- Za co?

\- Jeszcze oddychasz – powiedziała w końcu – Prawda?

Ziva przełknęła ślinę i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, odsuwając.

\- …Jeszcze?

* * *

Zamiast zadawania pytań na temat nagłego załamania Zaryi, wszyscy wrócili do przyjęcia. Ziva razem z siostrą zostały usadzone na kanapie w salonie, a Sarah i Lennox poszli po tort.

\- Będę płakać – stwierdziła młodsza Hale, patrząc na dziewczynę szklanymi oczami, na co tamta wywróciła oczami – Tak przy okazji, o co chodziło? No, wiesz. Z tym listem.

Blondynka zamilkła na chwilę, czując na sobie spojrzenia prawie wszystkich, ale w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Jack i D są w więzieniu – odpowiedziała spokojnie – Przegrali… - wyszeptała ciszej, nadal niedowierzając. Jej siostra popatrzyła na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale wtedy zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Ale w takim razie, nie masz prawnego opiekuna – stwierdziła.

Zarya popatrzyła na nią, po czym znowu sięgnęła po list, czytając go tym razem do końca i wtedy wszystkie jej wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Sprawa zakończyła się teoretycznie dzień przed jej urodzinami, więc…

\- Właściwie…to mam – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Że co? Kogo? – spytała, próbując spojrzeć jej na list, ale blondynka szybko zabrała go z jej pola widzenia – Hej! To nie było miłe – pokazała jej język, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Później ci powiem – mruknęła do niej okiem, po czym skierowała wzrok w stronę nadchodzącego pułkownika.

Ziva odpuściła. Przynajmniej na razie, nie chcąc psuć nastroju i atmosfery, bo w końcu nie często się zdarzało, że Zarya płakała i jednocześnie była szczęśliwa. To było coś, co zdarzało się raczej rzadko i miała zamiar to uszanować.

Lennox postawił ciasto na stole przed nimi, świeczki już się paliły, a oczy młodszej Hale rozbłysły na znajomy widok. Widziała tą scenę tyle razy w telewizji, że teraz wydawała się jej dziwnie obca.

\- Czekajcie, czekajcie! – zaczęła krzyczeć Sarah, wlatując do pomieszczenia z aparatem w dłoni – Okay, teraz możecie zdmuchnąć świeczki i pomyśleć życzenie.

Zarya popatrzyła zdezorientowana na siostrę, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się.

\- Musisz pomyśleć coś, co chciałabyś żeby się stało i wtedy zdmuchnąć świeczki, razem ze mną, rozumiesz? – wyjaśniła, na co blondynka pokiwała nieśmiało głową.

Myśląc chwilę, obie w końcu popatrzyły w górę, patrząc na wszystkich. Na Jazz'a i Prowl'a, który stali według nich bardzo blisko siebie, na Williama i Sarę z Annabelle na rękach, na Ratchet'a i Optimus'a, którzy mieli na sobie ten rzadki uśmiech, następnie na Ironhide'a, który przypatrywał się im z jakąś dumą w oczach, aż na końcu ich oczy zjechały na Sides'a i Sunny'ego, którzy uśmiechali się lekko na ich widok i z niecierpliwością, wszyscy czekali na ten jeden moment.

Ziva spojrzała na swoją siostrę i kiwnęła głową, dobrze wiedząc, czego chce.

 _Chcę zostać z Sides'em i Sunshine,_ pomyślała.

 _Chciałabym być z Zivą i…Sunny'm_ , wyszeptała w głowie, niemal nieśmiało.

I wtedy, obie dmuchnęły i świeczki zgasły, zostawiając za sobą odgłos oklasków.

* * *

Kolejna niespodzianka została przed nimi postawiona, kiedy zostały postawione przed górą prezentów. Pierwszy szok pojawił się przez świadomość, że to wszystko było dla nich, a drugi, kiedy okazało się, że jest ich tak wiele, ponieważ wszyscy się złożyli. Ziva nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, nawet mimo tego, że już dawno uszczypnęła się w ramię.

\- Możesz w to uwierzyć? – spytała z zachwytem, kiedy zostały same w pokoju, dotykając najbliższej paczki, owiniętej w zielony papier – Och! Patrz, to do Hide'a i jego…żony? – zawahała się, zanim wzruszyła ramionami i odwiązywała wstążeczkę.

Zarya stała tam z prezentem w dłoni, który dostała od Shane'a. Jakoś dziwnie jej było myśleć, że coś jej dał. Donnelly nie dawał, on zabierał i to była zasada, której zawsze się trzymał, nieważne, co.

\- O Boże – wyszeptała, trzymając jakiś przedmiot w ręce – Sunshine, dostałam broń!  
\- Mów tak dalej, a Sideswipe zabierze ci ją w mniej niż dwie sekundy – prychnęła, odstawiając paczkę od szatyna i biorąc do ręki tą od Ratchet'a i ją otwierając – Och – wymsknęło jej się.

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana, zerkając na nią.

\- Ratch dał mi klucz francuski – zaśmiała się, trzymając narzędzie w ręce i mierząc nim w siostrę – Zawsze chciałam taki na własność. – powiedziała, kiedy brunetka popatrzyła na nią ze strachem.

\- Odłóż to narzędzie śmierci daleko. Na koniec stołu. Albo lepiej, pod stół – rozkazała poważnie, na co tamta wywróciła oczami.

\- Wiesz… - zaczęła, otwierając kolejną paczkę – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ktoś faktycznie przejmie się tymi sprawami. Wiesz, takimi jak urodziny. W końcu popatrz ile kłopotów im narobiłyśmy – powiedziała, wyjmując sukienkę od Sarah i śmiejąc się pod nosem na żółty kolor.

\- Powinniśmy jakoś im to wynagrodzić – stwierdziła z westchnięciem.

\- Taa, ale nie wiem jak – przyznała ciężko – Ale czas pokaże. W końcu mamy jeszcze kilka tygodni – stwierdziła po chwili.

\- Sprawdzałaś prezenty od Sunny'ego? – spytała, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głowa – Ech, wiesz, co? On to chyba tylko tobie prezent dał, wredny toster.

\- Sideswipe też mi nic nie dał – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale Sides to Sides, a Sunny to Sunny – prychnęła – Już ja się z nim policzę.

\- Co od niego dostałaś? – przerwała jej wypowiedź szybko, czując, że aż skręca ją z ciekawości.

\- Nie wiem, zostawiam to na później – wyznała – A ty?

\- Wiesz, ja to chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, co dostałam od Sunstreaker'a – powiedziała poważnie z małym uśmiechem, na co brunetka westchnęła.

\- Ja to wolę nie wiedzieć, co _Wheeljack_ zrobił – rzuciła ze śmiechem – I coś mi mówi, że lepiej przygotować się na duże Kaboom – rozszerzyła ręce dla większego efektu i wróciła do otwierania prezentów.

\- Taa, chyba masz racje – mruknęła, patrząc podejrzliwie na niebieski pakunek.

* * *

\- Zaczynam żałować, że zgodziłam się na zdjęcia – mruknęła do siebie Zarya, patrząc jak wszyscy się ustawiają i miała na myśli wszystkich, wszystkich.

\- Sunshine, myślisz to samo, co ja? – spytała z uśmiechem Ziva, ciągnąc ją w stronę Jazz'a, Prowl'a, Sunstreaker'a i Sideswipe'a i wpychając ją w ramiona jej strażnika.

\- Że jesteś niemożliwa i, że jak wrócimy to walnę twoją głową w stół? – zasugerowała, a brunetka popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „serio?", po czym potrzasnęła głową.

\- Nie – zaśmiała się – Ale to będzie nasz pierwsze zdjęcie – stwierdziła po chwili, obejmując ją w tali na minutę, po czym odsuwając się od niej i uśmiechając się, kiedy poczuła, że Sideswipe ją obejmuje.

\- Taa, jestem ciekawa czy wszyscy się zmieszczą – prychnęła blondynka i przełknęła ślinę, kiedy poczuła, że ją też ktoś obejmuje – Och, Jezusie – wymamrotała, słysząc Sunny'ego.

\- Zwal winę na Jazz'a – wyszeptał jej na ucho – Zostałem do tego zmuszony – powiedział z powagą.

Zarya odwróciła się i spojrzała z groźbą na chłopaka, który z szerokim uśmiechem spoglądał na nią i opierał się o Prowl'a, który również za nimi stał.

\- Zabiję cię – warknęła, a on uniósł do góry dłonie w geście obronnym.

\- To karalne – stwierdził, szturchając mężczyznę obok – Prowler, ona mi grozi.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – mruknął z potrząśnięciem głowy.

\- Ale serio, nasze pierwsze zdjęcie razem – Ziva westchnęła, patrząc na siostrę, która mimo, że czuła w sobie jakieś dziwne ciepłe uczucia, wywróciła oczami.

\- Nic specjalnego – prychnęła, ale brunetka dobrze wiedziała, że myślała całkowicie inaczej niż mówiła, bo mimo, że na zewnątrz udawała nie wiadomo, kogo, to w środku była wrażliwa, tak jak ona.

\- Ale Sunshine, ja wiem, że to lubisz~ - zaśpiewała jej złośliwie.

\- Ziva, pamiętasz, że dostałam klucz od Ratch'a? – spytała z przesłodzonym uśmiechem, na co dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, zamilkła i szybko przysunęła się bliżej do Sides'a, który zaśmiał się na jej reakcję.

\- Okay, wszyscy! – zawołał William, ustawiając aparat, po czym biegnąc w ich stronę i wciskając się pomiędzy bliźniczki, obejmując je obie – Uśmiech!

Zarya westchnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra wyszczerzyła się, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zdjęcie zostało zrobione

* * *

\- Auć! – syknęła blondynka, kiedy została napadnięta i upadła z Zivą na ziemię, piorunując dziewczynę wzrokiem – O co ci chodzi? – warknęła, zrzucając ją z siebie.

\- Pułkownik powiedział, że nauczy nas jeździć na Pearl i Azure! – powiedziała głośno, podekscytowana, wstając i skacząc w miejscu, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra podniosła się leniwie z trawy i westchnęła.

\- Jesteś pewna? Może chodziło o kogoś innego? – podsunęła, ale brunetka pokręciła energicznie głową.

\- Nie! Chodziło mu o nas! – Zarya skrzywiła się na jej głośny głos – Bo…Obiecał nam. Pamiętasz? – jej uśmiech trochę zbladł i natychmiastowo blondynka poczuła się winna, że od razu założyła najgorsze.

\- Wiem, po prostu to dziwne, dobra? – otrzepała się, po czym uniosła na nią wzrok - Gdzie Sideswipe?

\- Z Sunny'm – pokazała palcem na dwa holoformy, stojące na ganku i obserwujące uważnie ich każdy ruch – A…dlaczego ty jesteś tutaj? – spytała zdezorientowana, spoglądając na ich otoczenie.

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami, opierając się o płotek i wymownie zerkając na zachodzące słońce. Ziva podążyła za jej wzrokiem i westchnęła.

\- To dziwne – powiedziała chyba z po raz tysięczny – Że im zależy. Przez lata nie miałam nikogo tylko ciebie i nagle – prychnęła z pogardą – I nagle poznaje istoty z kosmosu.

\- No, wiesz – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Zrobiłyśmy to razem – powiedziała dumnie.

\- Taa – mruknęła – Ale zostało nam tylko dwadzieścia siedem dni razem – stwierdziła niechętnie, a brunetka patrząc na nią, stanęła obok niej.

\- Nie sądziłam, że liczysz – przyznała, opierając się o płotek i patrząc przed siebie z melancholią w oczach – Ale skoro tyle nam zostało…to może zróbmy coś, żeby o nas pamiętali? – zasugerowała.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy będą nas pamiętać za nasze wybryki – prychnęła dziewczyna z pokręceniem głowy – Ale wolałabym żebyśmy wyciągnęły z tych dni wszystko, co możemy.

\- Masz rację – skinęła głową – Tylko wiesz, że to nie będzie łatwe.

\- Nie będzie łatwe zostawienie ich w tyle – powiedziała cicho Zarya – No, wiesz. Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a.

\- Więc przyznajesz, że ci zależy – na twarzy brunetki pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała szybko, po czym widząc jej wzrok westchnęła z rezygnacją i wywróciła oczami – Po prostu się do nich przyzwyczaiłam, okay?

\- Jasne, jasne, Sunshine – zaśmiała się, wzdychając i patrząc przed siebie.

\- Myślisz, że już na serio nic mi nie zrobią? – pytanie wyszło z jej ust zanim w ogóle zdążyła nad tym pomyśleć, mimo tego, Ziva popatrzyła na nią pół serio.

\- Sunshine, nie ma ich – stwierdziła – Są w kiciu i dobrze im tak. Powinni tam zgnić i nigdy nie wracać – oznajmiła z nienawiścią słyszalną w głosie, zanim jej oczy złagodniały, a głos zrobił się bardziej cichy – Myślisz, że Prowl i Jazz pozwoliliby im się wydostać? Jasne, raczej to się nie stanie – prychnęła – Widziałaś ich w akcji? Sides powiedział, że siedzieli nad tym z godzinę.

\- Podobno – wymamrotała, nadal trochę nieprzekonana.

\- Rzecz w tym – ciągnęła Ziva – Że nie zrobiliby tego gdyby im nie zależało, Sunshine. Prowl może i być trochę dziwny i Jazz wydaje się trochę…no, wiesz, o co mi chodzi, ale udało im się. Ani ta suka, ani ten bandyta nie wyjdą z więzienia tak długo jak oni żyją – skończyła z pewnością siebie w głosie.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Tak – potwierdziła – I prędzej piekło zamarznie niż gdyby oni mieli się do ciebie znowu zbliżyć. Po za tym, Sunny by na to nie pozwolił – powiedziała ze śmiechem – I nie myśl sobie, że tylko, dlatego, że wyjeżdżamy, nagle o tym zapomni. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, pewnie razem z Sides'em będą mieć na nas oko.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – westchnęła wreszcie.

\- Hej! Idziecie!? – zawołał z oddali William, wychodząc z domu, na co brunetka wyszczerzyła się, a oczy blondynki zabłysły radośnie.

\- Za chwilę! – odkrzyknęła Ziva, po czym popatrzyła na siostrę – Gotowa?

Zarya wywróciła oczami.

\- Zawsze.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne? – spytał Sideswipe, patrząc na konia podejrzliwie to na swoją podopieczną, która siedziała na Pearl z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Sides, po raz setny tak – wywrócił oczami pułkownik, sprawdzając uwięzi – Zluzuj trochę, nic jej nie będzie, prawda Ziva?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głowa, zerkając na swojego strażnika.

\- Okay, dla bezpieczeństwa Epps z tobą pojedzie – powiadomił, kiedy jego przyjaciel zaczął się wspinać, aż w końcu siedział za nią – Okay, gotowe – posłał jej uśmiech i podszedł do Zaryi, która stała z Sunstreaker'em przy Azure, białej klaczy.

\- Jesteś pewien pułkowniku, że to dobry pomysł? – spytała dziewczyna, patrząc na konia z lekkim strachem – Nie chcę niczego zepsuć – dodała ciszej.

\- Nie ma, co zepsuć – zapewnił ze śmiechem, po czym popatrzył na Sunny'ego, który oglądał Azure z wywróceniem oczu, kiedy ta dotknęła pyskiem jego ubrania – Sunstreaker z tobą pojedzie – oznajmił, kiedy chłopak ruszył by wspiąć się na konia.

\- Jak to możliwe, że ty umiesz na nim jeździć, a twój brat nie? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, na co tamten prychnął.

\- Internet – oznajmił prosto, po czym podał jej dłoń – Wsiadasz czy nie? – spytał.

Zarya po raz ostatni popatrzyła na Lennox'a i widząc, że tamten nic nie mówi, wspięła się na Azure i usiadła przed swoim strażnikiem, trzęsącymi rękoma chwytając uwięzi. Sunstreaker widząc to, zakrył jej dłonie swoimi i szarpnął lekko, sprawiając, że klacz ruszyła na przód. Blondynka przełknęła ślinę, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc przed siebie i widząc w oddali, że jej siostra zatrzymuje się, a Sideswipe zajmuje miejsce Epps'a.

\- Zmienił zdanie? – spytała lekko drżącym głosem na ich widok.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – wzruszył lekko ramionami – Wszystko tam w porządku?

Blondynka pokiwała energicznie głową, odchrząkując.

\- Yyy tak. Jest świetnie. Wspaniale. Nie mogło być lepiej – mamrotała w kółko.

* * *

\- To jest takie super – powiedziała z zachwytem Ziva, kiedy zbliżali się do jej siostry, która siedziała na Azure z Sunstreaker'em, co było dla niej nieco zaskakujące, ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.

\- Twoja siostra uważa chyba inaczej – stwierdził rozbawiony, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie – odezwała się z uśmiechem – Podoba jej się to, ale jest trochę spięta – przyznała ze śmiechem – Hej, Sunshine! Jak tam? – spytała, kiedy byli dosyć nich blisko, ale blondynka tylko spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, sycząc pod nosem.

\- Spadaj – warknęła ostro.

\- Nie dzięki, tu jest dosyć wysoko – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - Po za tym, jest super, nie?

\- Cieszę się, że ci się to podoba – mruknęła pod nosem zirytowana na je ekscytacje i zachwyt, oraz nadmierną radość, która przechodziła przez nią przez więź.

\- Och, nie przesadzaj – zachichotała – Zawsze chciałaś wsiąść na konia.

Zarya warknęła na nią.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie – stwierdziła – Otworzyłaś resztę prezentów? – spytała, zmieniając temat i odwracając wzrok.

Dostały od Elity dwie torby w które włożyły paczki, które miały zamiar otworzyć dopiero w bazie. Jak na razie wiedziały, że Ziva dostała broń od Hide'a i Chromii, naszyjnik z insygnią Autobotów od Optimus'a, jakąś książkę od Ratchet'a, płytę z jej ulubionymi piosenkami od Bumblebee'ego i bransoletkę z sercem od Arcee z jakimś napisem, którego nie mogła zrozumieć oraz pierścionek od Mirage'a.

Zarya dostała klucz Francuzki od Ratchet'a i tak jak Ziva naszyjnik z insygnią od Optimus'a, sukienkę od Sarah w żółtym kolorze ( tu wiedziała, że kolor był specjalnie wybrany), Bumblebee podarował jej zestaw ołówków, a Ironhide zafundował jej zestaw noży.

Prezenty, których nie otworzyła brunetka należały do Wheeljack'a, Sides'a, Shane'a, Jazz'a, Sarah i Will'a.

Blondynka nie otworzyła paczek od Shane'a, Ginger, Jazz'a, Prowl'a, Sunstreaker'a i Lennox'a oraz Wheeljack'a.

\- Nie… - powiedziała powoli – A ty?

\- W życiu – prychnęła – Otworzę je, kiedy uznam, że jest to bezpiecznie – uznała stanowczo.

\- Czyli nigdy – stwierdziła z westchnięciem i wtedy coś jej się przypomniało – Wiesz, że przyjdzie ktoś nowy? Do mojego działu?

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, zerkając na nią.

\- Kto? – spytała, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową – Dziwne – stwierdziła.

\- Wiem – zgodziła się – Ale mam, co do tego złe przeczucia – powiedziała ciszej, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na rękach swojego strażnika, kiedy Pearl znowu ruszyła.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała Zarya, mrużąc oczy, a kiedy Ziva podniosła na nią wzrok, westchnęła.

\- Można o mnie wiele powiedzieć, ale nie jestem głupia – parsknęła – Najpierw Shane, później GiGi, a teraz? Bóg jeden wie, kto tym razem przyjdzie.

\- I tak nikt cię nie pobije – stwierdziła..

\- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytała.

Jej siostra odwróciła wzrok, z uśmiechem relaksując się na klatce piersiowej Sunstreaker'a, który razem ze swoim bratem popatrzył na nią zaciekawiony.

- _Bo to ty jesteś Białym Feniksem._

* * *

\- Nie sądziłam, że postanowi je nam odbudować – stwierdziła Zarya, oglądając bransoletkę na nadgarstku, którą razem z Zivą dostała od Jacky'ego.

\- Taa, a myślałaś, że Sides zrobi coś takiego? – spytała z zachwytem, oglądając naszyjnik z błyskawicą i jej imieniem wygrawerowanym na tyle – To jest niesamowite – stwierdziła z podziwem.

\- Zrobił to ze swojego ostrza – powiedziała Zarya.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytała mrużąc oczy, ale dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, przesiadając się i siadając koło niej na łóżku, po czym przejechała palcem po metalu.

\- To nie jest zwykły materiał – stwierdziła – Jest gładki, czysty i daje głowę, że bardziej wytrzymały niż jakikolwiek metal na Ziemi.

\- Może masz racje – westchnęła, gładząc bransoletki, które dostała od Arcee i Wheeljack'a – A ty, co dostałaś od Sunny'ego? – spytała, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami, wzdychając.

\- Nie otwierałam jeszcze jego prezentu – powiedziała i wskazała na trzy nieodpakowane paczki – Ani od Shane'a, Lennox'a i GiGi.

\- A od Jazz'a i Prowl'a? – na to Zarya uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na skórzaną kurtkę ze znakiem N.E.S.T na prawym ramieniu oraz na odtwarzać MP3 ze słuchawkami – O Rany! Dostałaś kurtkę od Prowl'a!? Ja też taką chcę! – powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie, po czym rzuciła się na prezent od sabotażysty, niemal rozwalając papier w strzępy.

\- Jezu, Ziva – zaśmiała się blondynka – Spokojnie, nie ucieknie.

Nagle dziewczyna zapiszczała radośnie.

\- TO SĄ KLUCZYKI! – krzyknęła, patrząc na siostrę, która skrzywiła się i zakryła uszy na jej głos – CZY TY WIESZ, CO TO ZNACZY?

\- Że moje bębenki oficjalnie przestały istnieć? – spytała, na co Ziva tylko pokręciła głową i pisnęła jeszcze raz.

\- MAM AUTO! I TO LYKANA! TY WIESZ, CO TO DLA MNIE JEST?!

I z tym zdaniem wybiegła.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, siadając z powrotem na swoje łóżko i chwytając prezent od Shane'a i powoli rozdzierając papier.

\- Co…? – zaczęła mówić i ucięła, widząc zdjęcie w ramce.

Odkładając fotografie na stolik, spoglądała na nią tępo. Na niej była ona, Donnelly i Ginger, stojący przed szkoła i uśmiechający się do kamery, która prawdopodobnie trzymała matka Ginny.

Nie zwlekając za dużo, otworzyła kolejna paczkę, tym razem od Ginger. W małym pudełku leżał pierścionek z sercem. Wywróciła oczami i odłożyła go na bok, biorąc się za pakunek od William'a.

\- Żarty sobie stroisz – prychnęła, trzymając w dłoni kluczyki, po czym chowając je do torby w kącie – Nie ma mowy.

Wywróciła oczami i chwyciła za ostatni prezent, od swojego strażnika. Rozerwała papier i zajrzała do środka.

\- Przynajmniej od znalazł coś, co nie kosztowało miliony – mruknęła pod nosem, zakładając naszyjnik z błyskawicą na szyję i wzdychając, po czym wstając i wychodząc z pokoju w poszukiwaniu siostry.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Taaaak, Ziva dostała auto razem z Zaryą. Wiśniowego i niebieskiego Lykana Hypersport. Tylko, że Sunshine raczej się z tego nie cieszy. Niestety.  
Yup, ktoś nowy dochodzi. Kto zgadnie kto, dostaje nagrodę ;)  
XXFaith_


	20. Of Caroline And Promises

„ _She's strong because she knows what it's like to be weak. She keeps a guard up because she knows what it's like to cry herself to sleep."_

 _\- Unknown_

Ziva czasami naprawdę nienawidziła mieć racji, bo stojąc w hangarze, po raz już chyba tysięczny, patrzyła na jedną osobę, której nie chciała widzieć na oczy przez resztę swojego życia.

\- Bóg ma przerąbane jak trafie do nieba – wymamrotała niewyraźnie, żałując, że jej strażnika jeszcze z nią nie ma.

Blondynka przed nią uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, po czym zaciskając zęby, odwróciła się i popatrzyła na Prowl'a i William'a, niemal wymownie mówiąc, że osoba przed nią nie była w kontrakcie. Mimo to Ziva odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- To… - wskazała palcem na dziewczynę z wyrazem obrzydzenia i niedowierzania – Ma być ta nowa? – spytała.

\- No… tak… - powiedział powoli Lennox, na co Hale udała, że się dławi.

\- Przecież ona nic nie umie! – powiedziała, podnosząc dłonie do góry w geście dezaprobaty – To jest wbrew wszystkiemu, co dobre! Nie! Nie mam mowy, wypisuje się! Sprowadziliście szatana do bazy! Mózg wam odjęło?! To jest samobójstwo! Przez nią połowa personelu spróbuje się powiesić! Wy wiecie ile roboty będzie mieć Hatchet z nią w pobliżu!?

Cała ta jej tyrania była tak głośna, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy ją słyszeli. Jej dowodem na to była Zarya, która zmierzała w jej kierunku, pewnie już wyczuwając budujący się w jej siostrze gniew i niedowierzanie, oraz zaskakująco…strach, na który blondynka zerwała się na równe nogi i popędziła w stronę hangar.

\- Co w imieniu wszystkiego, co Boskie się tutaj dzieje… - spauzowała i popatrzyła ze zmrużonymi oczami na nową dziewczynę - … i kim do cholery jasnej jest ta Blondie?

\- Więc to jest ta sławna Sunshine – prychnęła dziewczyna, natychmiastowo zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich wokół.

\- Znam cię? – spytała ostro.

\- Nie, raczej nie – wywróciła oczami – Dziwoląg o tobie mówił w szkole – wyjaśniła, pokazując na brunetkę, która zacisnęła pięści, pewnie już szykując się do ataku, kiedy Zarya warknęła po nosem i zbliżyła się do niej niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Zarya, spokojnie – odezwał się Prowl – Przemoc nie jest tutaj wymagana…

\- Cicho siedź, Prowl. Ta zdzira obraziła moją bliźniczkę, nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie z założonymi rękoma – syknęła, chwytając ją za kołnierz bluzki i przybliżając do siebie jakby była niczym – Teraz, Blondie. Kim jesteś?

\- Musisz ją pamiętać z opowieści – stwierdziła cierpko Ziva, zerkając na nią – Ta, która nasłała na mnie…

\- Och, nie – przerwała jej ostro Zarya, spoglądając z niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy w oczy blondynki, którą trzymała – Teraz to sobie pogadamy, Blondie.

William cofnął się i spojrzał na Prowl'a, który pokręcił głową.

\- Nie nazywam się Blondie, Blondie! – warknęła.

\- Olśnij mnie, **Blondie** – zaznaczyła złośliwie – Jak nazywa się suka, przez którą moja siostra wylądowała w szpitalu?

Ziva westchnęła.

\- Sunshine, poznaj Caroline Masters – przestawiła niechętnie, na co jej siostra uśmiechnęła się szatańsko, puszczając blondynkę.

\- Witaj w N.E.S.T, Caroline – powiedziała z sarkazmem – I…uważaj. Nie chcemy, żeby stała ci się przypadkowo krzywda, kiedy powiedzmy przypadkowo zostaniesz potrącona przez pewne czerwone Lamborghini.

Uśmiech Masters zniknął wraz ze słowami dziewczyny tak szybko jak się pojawił.

* * *

Nienawidziła jej. Szczerze, nawet bardziej niż Galloway' a z wielu powodów, ale najbardziej, dlatego, że w tamtej chwili próbowała dotrzeć jakoś do Sides'a. Jej Sides'a, przyjaciela, strażnika, kotwicy.

A to była już przesada.

Mimo to, nie potrafiła zareagować. Po prostu stała w tym progu i patrzyła sparaliżowana w ich stronę, nie dostrzegając tego, że jej siostra natychmiastowo wstała i wybiegła ze stołówki dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Ziva nie mogła już wytrzymać i zerwała się z miejsca, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego koszmaru.

Nie chciała jej tutaj, bo wiedziała, że nie miała z nią szans. Mogła nią gardzić, ale znała prawdę. Caroline była istnym ideałem, jedną z najlepszych i brunetka to wiedziała. Już dobrze o to zadbali, żeby przy niej czuła się bezwartościowa.

I Boże, jak bardzo chciała pozbyć się tego uczucia.

W jej głowie dudniło, kiedy przebiegła przez hangar w poszukiwaniu tego jednego pokoju w którym powinna się czuć bezpieczna. I czuła. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale tak było i mimo, że wiedziała, że pewnie miał na sobie tonę roboty papierkowej, to nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wbiegła do gabinetu, uzyskując skołowane spojrzenia od Jazz'a, który akurat tam był i dopadła do Prowl'a, natychmiastowo chowając w jego klatce piersiowej głowę i ściskając go mocno w pasie, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się z różnicy wzrostu.

W tej samej chwili, zdyszana Zarya wpadła do gabinetu i trzymając się futryny, wzięła głęboki wdech i popatrzyła na scenę przed nią.

\- Um…cześć? – odezwał się zdezorientowany Jazz, spoglądając na nie dziwnie, wymieniając pytające spojrzenie z taktykiem – O co chodzi?

\- Zabierz ją – wymamrotała Ziva, nie puszczając mężczyzny – Zabierz ją ode mnie. Nie chcę jej tutaj.

\- Kogo? – chłopak zmrużył oczy, widocznie nie lubią jej tonu głosu – Zarya? – zwrócił się do drugiej dziewczyny, kiedy brunetka nie odpowiedziała po minucie.

Blondynka westchnęła, patrząc na siostrę z rezygnacją.

\- Chodzi o tą całą Masters – wyjaśniła, a na jego wzrok, szybko dodała – Caroline Marsters, jest nowa w dziale komputerowym.

\- Zna ją? – spytał, marszcząc czoło.

Zanim dziewczyna odpowiedziała, brunetka zacisnęła zęby i odlepiła się od Prowl'a z nieco szklanymi oczami, które natychmiastowo wytarła rękawem.

\- Byłam przez nią w szpitalu – powiedziała cicho, zmęczonym głosem – A teraz…

\- Upolowała sobie Sideswipe'a jako swój nowy cel – wysyczała jej siostra – A ten idiota nawet nie wie, kim ona jest.

Ziva pokiwała smutno głową, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Prowl'a, który uważnie ją obserwował i zerknęła na stos data padów leżących na półkach.

\- Mogę zostać tutaj? Poczytać? – spytała takim głosem, że iskra Jazz'a jakby złamała się w pół.

\- Prowler się nie obrazi – powiedział, po czym posłał spojrzenie taktykowi, który popatrzył na niego pytająco – Idę coś załatwić, zaraz wrócę – obiecał, po czym zniknął.

\- Ja też pójdę – powiedziała starsza Hale, kiedy Ziva cichutko usiadła na kanapie, z jednym z tych dziwno podobnych do tabletu urządzeń w dłoni – Nic…

\- Jasne, jasne – mruknęła – Dam sobie radę, nie jestem dzieckiem.

Bo prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miała szansy nim zostać.

Zarya skinęła głową, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę oficera, po czym ulotniła się, kiedy Prowl zerkając na Zivę wrócił do swojego biurka i przy nim usiadł, ponownie wracając do swoich czynności.

* * *

Sideswipe był bardziej niż skołowany, kiedy Jazz brutalnie odciągnął go od młodej blondynki i niemal wypchnął z jadalni, ciągnąc w stronę hangaru na otwartej przestrzeni. W końcu zatrzymali się i niebieskooki spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wyrzucił, na co ciemnowłosy uniósł do góry brew i zmarszczył czoło, dając mu widoczny znak, że nie wie, o co chodzi – Z nią? Tym nowym człowiekiem?

\- No…zagadała mnie – wyjaśnił – Od kiedy to zła rzecz rozmawianie z innymi?

\- Och, no nie wiem – powiedział sarkastycznie, jego oczy niemal płonęły – Może od kiedy to ta sama dziewczyna, która wsadziła twoją podopieczną do szpitala? Hmm?

Chłopak zamarzł, sparaliżowany na tą wiadomość, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Co? – spytał słabo.

\- To – warknął – Nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało. Ale Ziva wparowała do Prowler'a i dosłownie się na niego rzuciła – dodał, troszeczkę spokojniej, na co Sides skinął głową, a kiedy miał odejść, chwycił chłopaka za ramię.

\- Jest u niego? – spytał ostrożnie, na co Jazz pokiwał głową – Możesz jej przekazać, żeby później przyszła do moich kwater?

Mimo, że nie bardzo podobała mu się rola wysłannika, chłopak westchnął i kiwnął głową, po czym zmarszczył czoło, kiedy Sideswipe odwrócił się i zwrócił się w stronę stołówki.

\- Zaraz, a gdzie ty leziesz? – spytał.

Ten tylko delikatnie odwrócił się w jego stronę i posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Pewna dziewczyna potrzebuje małej lekcji.

Jazz mimo wszystko nie mógł się powstrzymać, jak wywrócić oczami i odwzajemnić gest.

* * *

.: **Sunny, ty i twoja nienawiść do ludzi jest mi teraz potrzebna** :.

.: **Co?** :.

.: **To, co słyszałeś. Jesteś potrzebny** :.

.: **Do czego?** :.

.: **Pamiętasz tą dziewczynę o której opowiadała Ziva? Tą z Chicago?** :.

.: **….Kojarzę Insekta, a co?** :.

.: **Czas odbyć z nią pewną rozmowę** :.

.: **Gdzie jesteś?** :.

.: **Zmierzam do hangaru mechaników** :.

.: **Zaraz będę** :.

* * *

Nigdy w życiu, Ziva nie sądziła, że czytanie może być interesujące. Pewnie, lubiła historię, ale kiedy ktoś ją opowiadał.

Więc, siedząc w kącie na kanapie, z data padem na kolanach pochłaniała kolejne zdanie, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że w pewnym momencie, ktoś wszedł do gabinetu i usiadł ku nieszczęściu Prowl'a na jego biurku.

\- Sides kazał przekazać, żebyś później przyszła do jego pokoju – odezwał się Jazz, na co Ziva skinęła głowa, na znak, że słyszała, nie przerywając czytania – Ona tak cały czas? – spytał mężczyznę, który kończył czytać raporty.

\- Przynajmniej jest cicho – powiedział, delikatnie unosząc wzrok – Nie to, co ty – dodał, na co chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Powiedziałeś mu – stwierdziła po chwili dziewczyna, nie patrząc na niego ani na jego towarzysza – O niej, znaczy się.

\- Ktoś musiał – powiedział od razu, po czym widząc, że spuszcza wzrok, szybko dorzucił – A tak właściwie, dlaczego wylądowałaś przez nią w szpitalu?

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nienawidziła mnie – powiedziała obojętnie – Przez to, jaka byłam. Powiedziałam jej raz o mojej więzi z Sunshine i wtedy cała szkoła zaczęła mi dokuczać. Wyzywać mnie, że jakim to ja jestem parapsychicznym dziwolągiem – wyjaśniła, po czym dodała – Jednak mi to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Zaraz, byłaś wyzywana w szkole i cię to nie obchodziło? Ale…

\- Nie wstydzę się tego, za co byłam dręczona – obruszyła się lekko, marszcząc czoło i efektownie go zamykając – Popełniłam błąd mówiąc jej o tym, ale nie zamierzałam się tego wypierać, bo to by było tak jakby chciała wyprzeć się Sunshine.

Jazz zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Cóż, nie wielu by tak postąpiło – stwierdził w końcu Prowl, odkładając na bok ostatni raport i siadając wygodniej w krześle.

\- Niewielu musiało przechodzić przez to, co ja – mruknęła niewyraźnie, widocznie przygnębiona – Caroline… - zawahała się – Ona była najgorsza. Na cel obrała sobie mnie, bo zawsze byłam sama na przerwach. No i byłam od niej lepsza na zajęciach, ale to już co innego – pokręciła głową – W przeciwieństwie do tego, co wszyscy sobie o mnie myślą, nie mam czegoś takiego jak grupy przyjaciół.

\- Tylko swoją siostrę – odezwał się Jazz, nadal lekko oszołomiony jej nagłymi wyznaniami – Dlatego tak bardzo zależy ci na zostaniu z nią. Ja wrócisz nie będziesz nikogo miała – stwierdził.

\- Przynajmniej ktoś to w końcu zrozumiał – powiedziała z przekąsem – Próbowałam wmówić to rodzicom, ale heh, ich to nie obchodzi. Dla nich ważne jest to, że będę miała pracę i przyniosę im dumę – prychnęła z pogardą.

\- Ty tego nie chcesz – powiedział Prowl, a dziewczyna na niego spojrzała.

\- Nie chcę mieć super pracy, willi nad morzem, gromadki dzieci i fatalnego w gotowaniu męża na każde zawołanie – odezwała się z potrząśnięciem głowy – Chcę akceptacji. Chcę być sobą, a nie tą bezuczuciową lalką, którą zbudowała moja matka.

Jej oczy ściemniały.

\- Ale co ich to obchodzi – wymamrotała, spuszczając wzrok – Nikt nas nie chce. Mogli oddać Sunshine, a zostawić mnie, ale prawda jest taka, że obie nas wyrzucili. Gdyby było inaczej, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, a Sunshine nie żyłaby w tamtym piekle – przejechała dłonią przez twarz, wstając i kładąc data pada na półkę – Pójdę już. Dzięki za słuchanie.

Nie wymusiła nawet uśmiechu, wiedziała, że nic jej to nie da. Zamiast tego, wyszła z biura, nie patrząc za siebie. Prowl popatrzył w dół, a Jazz tępo gapił się w miejsce gdzie zniknęła Ziva.

* * *

\- No, no, no – zagwizdał Sides, wchodząc do hangaru ze swoim bratem u boku, kiedy Zarya, Ginger i Shane posłali mu zdezorientowane spojrzenia – Witam – przywitał Caroline, która odwróciła się od Donnelly'ego i popatrzyła na niego uroczo.

\- Sides, cześć – odwzajemniła gest, po czym zerknęła na drugiego chłopaka – Kto to?

\- Mój brat – odparł – Sunstreaker.

Zarya trzymając szmatkę w dłoniach, gestem pokazała, żeby GiGi i Shane wyszli z pomieszczenia, co zrobili dopiero po minucie, po czym wróciła do pracy nad jeep'em, cicho przysłuchując się konwersacji.

\- No…

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj dla pogaduszek, Insekcie – prychnął Sunny ostro, przerywając blondynce, kiedy otwierała już usta.

\- Właściwie – zaczął Sideswipe, mrużąc oczy – Jestem bardzo zaniepokojony twoją obecnością tutaj i jak ona wpływa na moją przyjaciółkę.

\- A widzisz – Sunstreaker uśmiechnął się cynicznie – Kiedy Sides coś podejrzewa, to zaczyna to brać na poważnie. Nawet, kiedy chodzi o takiego marnego i żałosnego człowieka jak ty – powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

Caroline wyraźnie się wzdrygnęła, ale pozostała cicho.

\- Więc, droga Masters – Sideswipe zbliżył się do niej, tym razem poważnie – Na razie dostaniesz ostrzeżenie – stwierdził – Jeśli nie posłuchasz…

-…wtedy powoli, ale ostro i brutalnie zamienimy twoje życie w istne piekło. Zaczynając od niekończących się obelg, wyzwisk aż po przypadkowe obrażenia w czasie pracy, które doprowadzić mogą do śmierci.

\- Oczywiście, nie musisz się tym martwić, jeśli nie zbliżysz się do Zivy – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to, co jego brat powiedział, nie było czymś wielkim – Ani jej siostry, którą z pewnością już poznałaś – wskazał dłonią na blondynkę, która zasłaniając się włosami, uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Bo widzisz, jako strażnicy musimy o nie dbać, a taki mały nędzny jak ty insekt nie popsuje nam reputacji – dodał Sunstreaker – Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja?

Masters przez chwilę stała szeroko otwierając oczy, jakby sparaliżowana, kiedy w końcu zerwała się z cichym krzykiem i jak najszybciej odwróciła się i zwiała z hangaru.

Obaj wymienili zadowolone z siebie uśmiechy.

\- No, nie wiedziałam, że wam tak zależy – zaśmiała się z pokręceniem głową, po czym westchnęła – Nieźle Blondie nastraszyliście – pochwaliła, ale oni tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Zadzierasz z jedną, reszta podąża – stwierdził Sideswipe.

\- Należało jej się – dorzucił swobodnie jej strażnik.

\- Jesteście źli…

* * *

Ziva znała swoje miejsce. Wiedziała ile była warta i dla kogo, ale zawsze gdzieś w niej była ta część ze szkoły, która wmawiała jej uparcie, że jednak nie była tego godna. Z jej siostrą to, co innego. Były połączone, zdane na siebie, rozumiały się, akceptowały nawet, jeśli się nawzajem denerwowały i próbowały zabić.

Okay, to ostatnie dopiero teraz na Diego Garcia.

W każdym razie, Ziva była wrażliwa na takie coś, Zarya to wiedziała. Caroline? Ona sprawiała, że dziewczyna znowu miała kompleksy, ale kiedy zobaczyła ją z Sides'em? Wtedy piekło zamarzło i to była naprawdę za dużo. Wszystko mogła jej odebrać, ale nie sądziła, że zapoluje na jej strażnika i jedynego przyjaciela.

Czuła się głupio, wchodząc do jego pokoju, ale skoro ją o to poprosił to tak zrobiła. Nie było, czego odwlekać, bo Sideswipe i tak by ją znalazł. I miała na myśli, naprawdę znalazł. Szukałby ją tak długo, że na końcu by się poddał i znając jego wykrzyczał na cały hangar to jedno nurtujące pytanie. Bo taki właśnie dla niej był i była mu mimo wszystko za to wdzięczna.

Sides rozmawiał ze swoim bratem, kiedy odchrząknęła i ze sztucznym uśmiechem zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy chłopak zamknął za nią drzwi i posadził na swoim dużym łóżku, po czym włączył swój holoform razem z Sunstreaker'em.

\- Okay, wypluj to – polecił od razu, kiedy uniosła do góry brew z pytającym spojrzeniem, na co wywrócił oczami – Co cię dręczy? Miałaś przyjść na stołówkę, ale cię nie było – stwierdził.

\- Byłam tam – powiedziała, nie pozwalając, żeby usłyszał jej ból w głosie, kiedy przypomniała sobie o tym, co dokładnie tam zobaczyła.

-…To dlaczego do mnie nie przyszłaś? – spytał, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Miałeś towarzystwo – wygryzła głośno, nie ściszając głosu, bo wiedziała, że wtedy wydałaby to jak bardzo ją to zraniło – Więc odwiedziłam Hatchet'a.

\- Kłamca – skwitował Sunny – Byłaś u Jazz'a i Prowl'a – poprawił.

Zacisnęła usta.

\- …może – mruknęła – Co z tego? Ty byłeś z kim chciałeś, a ja byłem z kim ja chciałam. Żadna różnica.

\- Nie musiałaś kłamać – stwierdził sucho, uśmiech z jego twarzy zbladł – Wiesz o tym.

Brunetka zatrzymała wzrok na kolanach, kiedy mówiła.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała w końcu – Najwidoczniej dobrze bawiłeś się z tą żmiją, więc może do niej wróć, co? – powiedziała cierpko, nie lubiąc tonu w jakim to wypowiedziała.

\- Uważaj, co mówisz Insekcie – odezwał się ostro jego brat, ale Sideswipe tylko machnął na niego dłonią.

\- Czy ty…jesteś zazdrosna?

Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Że może się na nim wyżyje, nakrzyczy, rzuci, pobije. Ale zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna prychnie i wywróci oczami, po czym wstanie i po prostu zeskoczy z jego łóżka na podłogę (co jego zdaniem powinno być dla niej bolesne) i wyjdzie. Zacisnął usta i popatrzył na Sunstreaker'a, który przyszczypnął grzbiet nosa i westchnął zirytowany.

\- Sides, nigdy nie pytasz dziewczyny czy jest zazdrosna – powiedział z politowaniem na pytający wzrok brata – Nie kiedy tą dziewczyna jest Zivą.

.: **Naprawdę, myślałem, że wiesz lepiej** :.

Sideswipe spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Przymknij się.

* * *

Próbowała coś zjeść. Naprawdę. Zarya nawet załatwiła jej najlepsze rzeczy, jakie mogła i siedząc obok niej próbowała wmusić w nią, chociaż trochę, ale brunetka cały czas zajęta była Masters i jak bardzo utrudniała jej życie.

Aż w końcu Sideswipe i Sunstreaker weszli na stołówkę i obaj oczyścili jeden ze stołów na który Sides się wspiął i odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę dosłownie wszystkich, nawet samej Caroline, Ginger, William'a i Optimus'a, którzy popatrzyli na niego dziwnie, w czasie, kiedy Prime posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, a Sideswipe odwzajemnił je przepraszającym.

\- OKAY, LUDZIE TUTAJ TEJ OTO…STOŁÓWKI – zaczął, robiąc pauzę i rozkładając dramatycznie ręce – JEST TUTAJ PEWNA OSOBA, KTÓRĄ URAZIŁEM I JEST MI BARDZO, BARDZO, BARDZO PRZYKRO…

Ziva zamarzła w miejscu, jej nienagryzione jabłko wisiało w powietrzu, dosłownie milimetr od jej ust, kiedy się odwróciła i razem Zaryą popatrzyła na swojego strażnika.

\- …NIE WIEM JESZCZE JAK – stwierdził – ALE TO ZROBIŁEM. NO, DOBRA. MOŻE PO CZĘŚCI WIEM, ALE DO RZECZY. ZIVA – nagle wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę i dziewczyna przysięgła, że gdyby nie była tak skoncentrowana na chłopaku, to byłaby czerwona ja burak – SCHRZANIŁEM. NIE OSZUKUJMY SIĘ, ROBIĘ COŚ ZANIM POMYSLĘ BARDZO CZĘSTO I RANIĘ TAKIE A NIE INNE OSOBY, WIĘC… - popatrzył na nią szczerze, widząc jak cicho stało się w pomieszczeniu – OKAŻAESZ MI ŁASKĘ I WYBACZYSZ SWOJEMU DURNEMU, ALE NAJLEPSZEMU I NAJWSPANIALESZEMU STRAŻNIKOWI NA ŚWIECIE ZA TO, CO ZROBIŁ?

Ziva przełknęła ślinę i udało jej się skinąć głową.

\- Dobrze – mruknął do siebie usatysfakcjonowany, po czym zwrócił się do reszty – SORKI LUDZIE ZA PRZESZKODZENIE W WASZYM POSIŁKU, PROSZĘ, KONTYNUUJCIE – kiwnął głową i zeskoczył ze stołu.

Ginger uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na widok blondynki, która miała coś na wzór tiku oka, po czym wybiegła ze stołówki. William zaśmiał się, a Optimus westchnął, wracając do ich rozmowy i nie mając siły na rozliczenie się z nim. Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Ziva wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć, tak blada była.

\- I jak? – spytał Sideswipe, kiedy doszedł do nich i ten uśmiech wystarczył, żeby wyczerpana dniem emocjonalnie Hale zemdlała – Um… - skrzywił się – To nie miało się tak skończyć – stwierdzić, na co blondynka wywróciła oczami.

\- Mówiłam jej, żeby coś zjadła! – warknęła pod nosem, po czym zwróciła się do Sides'a – Bierz ją na ręce, zabierzemy ją do Ratch'a.

* * *

Ziva wydała z siebie jęk, otwierając niechętnie oczy i patrząc wprost na medyka, który uniósł do góry brew i pokręcił głową.

\- Znowu? – spytała, na co pokiwał głowa, a ona uderzyła głową o poduszkę – Sorki, nie chciałam mdleć.

\- Nie jest ci przykro – stwierdził po chwili.

\- No, nie, ale kultura ponad wszystko Hatchet – westchnęła, zamykając oczy – Mogę…

\- Nie – powiedział od razu – Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Mam dosyć tego matoła w moim dziale.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałam powiedzieć – stwierdziła, wstając i schodząc z lóżka, rzucając obrażone spojrzenie w stronę medyka – A może chciałam cię przytulić? – zasugerowała, uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy jego oczy lekko się wytrzeszczyły.

\- Och, nie. Nie ma mo… - uciął, kiedy brunetka się na niego rzuciła i objęła za szyję, chichocząc lekko kiedy wydał dźwięk dezaprobaty – Ugh, złaź ze mnie! – warknął.

\- Ale dlaczego?~ - spytała śpiewem – Chciałam ci już dawno podziękować za wszystko, co robisz – stwierdziła, nie odrywając się od niego – No…I Sunshine cię lubi, wiesz? Jesteś dla niej bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo…

\- Dobra, dobra, okay – westchnął – Rozumiem, możesz teraz ze mnie zejść?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo – Nie dopóki mi czegoś nie obiecasz – dodała po chwili poważniej.

\- Słucham?

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek wyląduję tutaj z Sunshine – zaczęła cicho – Upewnij się, że nikt nie powiadomi mojej rodziny I – zaznaczyła, kiedy zaczęła wyczuwać, że chce zaprotestować – upewnij się, że nikt nie będzie do nas wchodził.

Ratchet przez chwilę milczał.

\- Dlaczego?

Ziva westchnęła.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, Ratchet – stwierdziła – Naprawdę nie chcesz.

Chcąc czy nie chcąc, zgodził się, dziewczyna go puściła i wyszła, zastanawiając się czy pożałuje kiedyś tamtej decyzji.

* * *

\- Z tobą to ja sobie jeszcze kiedyś pogadam – zagroziła, mierząc w niego palcem Ziva i wywróciła oczami, kiedy chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął – Pomaluję cię na neonowy fioletowy z zielono neonowymi kwiatkami – powiedziała ostro.

\- Trzeba było jeść obiad – wzruszył ramionami Sideswipe, po czym spoważniał – Ale…wybaczysz mi tak? Nie zostawisz biednego, starego Sides'a, nie?

To miał być żart. Wiedziała to, ale wbrew wszystkiemu, kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy, jej własne złagodniały widząc niepokój, ale także akceptacje jakby powiedziała inaczej. Jej serce omal niezłamano się wpół, kiedy dotarło do niej, że ona nie była jedyna z kompleksami.

\- Och, Sides – zagruchała, kręcąc głową i obejmując go za kark – Głupi. Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam – nawet, jeśli nie było, czego wybaczyć.

Nie wiedział, że ona wiedziała i tak miało pozostać. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, a on pozwolił sobie na szczery uśmiech, kiedy odwzajemnił uścisk.

Tak długo jak mieli siebie nawzajem, wszystko było okay.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Dzisiaj tylko: Macie rozdział i do napisania ;)  
XXFaith_


	21. Of Comfort And Australia

„ _Fuck you, Universe"_

 _\- Brooke Lennox, Stand in the Rain_

Musiał żartować, pomyślała jednocześnie cała trójka dwa dni później, kiedy Shane, Ginger, Zarya, Ziva, Sides, Sunny, Jolt, William i Morshower pojawili się w hangarze numer jeden na spotkanie.

\- Nie!

\- Odmawiam!

\- Że co?!

Okay, tym razem wszyscy poza Donnelly'm, Rodriguez i Hale odsunęli się od trójki i zajęli bezpieczną odległość od zagrożonego miejsca. Ziva dobrze wiedziała, że kiedy prosiła o misje dla Ginger nie miała na myśli wysyłania jej z cała grupą. To samo Shane który zaciskał pięści. GiGi tylko prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jedziecie do Australii – westchnął zmęczonym głosem Generał – Jest to konieczne ze względu na odczyty, które zostały tam odebrane.

\- Zabiją nas jak tylko wejdziemy na cholerny samolot – warknął chłopak, zaciskając zęby – Nie wracam do Australii, zwłaszcza do Sydney.

\- Nie masz w tym nic do powiedzenia – stwierdził William z pokręceniem głowy – Rozumiemy waszą wściekłość…zaraz, powiedziałeś zabić? – tym razem pułkownik był zdezorientowany, tak samo jak reszta.

\- Nie kapujesz? – brunetka syknęła – Nie bez powodu stamtąd zniknęliśmy.

\- Jeśli gang Jack'a i D dowie się, że lecimy, zestrzeli nas – wyjaśniła spokojniej blondynka, chowając twarz w dłoniach, kiedy Morshower wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie dowiedzą – zapewnił – Nikt poza Prime'em i Prezydentem nie wie o tej misji.

Ginger warknęła pod nosem i z całych sił kopnęła w stół, który stał przed nimi z aktami i odeszła, mrucząc mrocznie: „Widzimy się za godzinę". Jednak zaskakująco Shane pozostał na swoim miejscu i westchnął, podnosząc wzrok na dziewczynę obok niego, która wpatrywała się w akta, które pofrunęły w dół.

\- Wiesz, co to oznacza? – spytał w końcu, na co Zarya prychnęła z pogardą i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Wiem – wygryzła, czując to niemiłe uczucie, które dzieliła z Zivą – Nie masz pojęcia, co się stanie – wymamrotała, spoglądając na siostrę, która wyglądała lekko blado.

\- A ty wiesz?

Brunetka zamknęła oczy i razem z dziewczyną skinęły głowami, zrezygnowane.

\- Przynajmniej jesteśmy w tym razem – stwierdziła cierpko – Z tego, co wiem, naszą bazą będzie mój stary dom – wywróciła oczami na tamto słowo – Co oznacza, że będziemy najbardziej narażeni na atak ze strony nie Decepticon'ów, ale naszych kolegów, Shane. A dobrze wiemy, że oni, nie bawią się w szybką śmierć.

Donnelly mrugnął coś po nosem.

\- Módl się, żebyśmy nie trafili na kogoś z klanu mojej rodziny – syknął w stronę Morshower'a – Jak to się stanie, przysięgam, że oskubię cię ze skóry żywcem.

I Zarya nie mogła się nie zgodzić.

* * *

\- Kim są ludzie z jego klanu? – spytała w końcu Ziva, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, kiedy siedzieli już w samolocie i pogrążali się w głębokiej ciszy, na którą miała ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć – mruknął Shane ze swojego miejsca pomiędzy Lennox'em, a Jolt'em, którego także wybrano na misje.

\- Nie rozumiem – stwierdził Sideswipe – O co chodzi z tymi klanami? – spytał wyraźnie zirytowany, że nie miał o tym bladego pojęcia.

\- Były trzy klany – prychnęła Ginger, jej brunatne włosy zakrywały jej twarz, kiedy ta skrobała coś w zeszycie na kolanach – Temple'owie, Donnelly'owie i Rodriguez'owie, ale…

\- Ale jak każdy cholerny gang, nienawidzili się nawzajem – dokończył Shane, spoglądając na Zaryę, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – Z wyjątkiem oczywiście czarnych owiec – wskazał na siebie, GiGi i blondynkę.

\- Tak się złożyło… - brązowooka westchnęła – że była to niema zasada, którą złamaliśmy – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Każdy z nas należał do innej rodziny, więc każdy z nas w Australii może „przypadkiem" dostać kulkę w sekundzie, kiedy pojawimy się na terytorium Jack'a i Diane – dodała Ginger z maniakalnym uśmieszkiem, kiedy Sunny i Sides się wzdrygnęli.

\- Ale… - zaczął nieśmiało Jolt – Jeśli Zarya należy teoretycznie do tego gangu, to dlaczego na jego terytorium miałaby zostać jakkolwiek zabita? Ludzie nie zabijają swoich.

\- Myślę, że chodzi o tą zasadę – stwierdził Lennox, patrząc na troje, kiedy odwrócili wzrok – Zgadza się?

\- Pft! Żeby tylko – Ginger schowała zeszyt do plecaka i wyprostowała się na swoim miejscu grymasem na twarzy – Chociaż to też – przyznała po chwili.

\- Każdy z nas miał jakąś rolę, bez względu na to czy tego chcieliśmy czy nie – kontynuowała Zarya.

\- Ja byłem dilerem – powiedział Donnelly – GiGi szpiegiem, a Słoneczko…

\- Moja rola nie była ważna – odezwała się ostrzegawczo, kiedy chłopak uciął w ostatniej chwili, nagle patrząc na nią zaciekawiony i zmrużył oczy.

\- Teoretycznie była – mruknął niewyraźnie.

\- To kim byłaś? – spytała Ziva, ale blondynka tylko wpatrywała się w chłopaka, który oparł się o swoje siedzenie i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej – Sunshine?

\- Och, Sunshine – papugowała Rodriguez – Jeśli my możemy, to ty tym bardziej.

\- Z nas trzech to ty byłaś…

\- Dlaczego nagle mówimy o tym kim byliśmy? – przerwała mu brutalnie – To się nie liczy. Zbędna informacja – wymamrotała cicho.

Zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, Shane wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i westchnął, śmiejąc się do siebie, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Kiedykolwiek, któryś z was zastanawiał się dlaczego Słoneczko tak dobrze walczy? Albo skąd zna się na broniach? – spytał, a kiedy wszyscy potrząsnęli z pytającymi spojrzeniami głowami, na co westchnął z politowaniem – A ja myślałem, że jeszcze coś z tych mózgów macie – mruknął.

\- To oczywiste – zachichotała GiGi, pomimo piorunującego spojrzenia od byłej przyjaciółki – Sunshine była gladiatorką.

Blondynka spuściła oczy, jakby to było coś okropnego i przełknęła ślinę.

\- Praktycznie, wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć to, że są trzy klany i każdy z nich chcę głowy przynajmniej jednego z nas – powiedziała na tyle głośno, żeby każdy ją usłyszał.

\- Nie bardzo fajnie – stwierdził William, a Jolt mu przytaknął.

Sunstreaker i Sideswipe jednak zamilkli. Ziva także, nagle czując przypływ dziwnych emocji, których wcześniej nie zaznała. A przynajmniej nie na Diego Garcia.

* * *

William zmarszczył czoło, patrząc jak Zarya dotyka starej skrzynki pocztowej koło starej poniszczonej chatki. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, kiedy zacisnęła zęby i energicznie potrząsnęła głową, nagle unosząc głowę i zrywając się w jednym ruchu. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, dziewczyna była przy drzwiach, otwierając je i wbiegając do środka. Lennox skinął na resztę zespołu głową, by podążyli za blondynką.

Shane i Ginger nie ruszyli się jednak z miejsca, patrząc na to, co wcześniej Zarya, lekko bladzi na twarzy, kiedy dotarło do nich co dokładnie widzieli przed sobą. Nie myśląc o niczym więcej, trzej zerwało się z miejsca tak samo jak Hale wcześniej.

\- HEJ! – krzyknął Lennox, ale nawet nie obejrzeli się za niego, kiedy wparowali do salonu w małym domu, patrząc na Zaryę, kiedy zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła z ulgą, odwracając się do nich – O co…?

\- Czerwona wstęga symbolizowała u niej, że ktoś jest w mieszkaniu – stwierdziła Ginger i wzięła wodę od dziewczyny, która jej ją rzuciła – Może zapomnieli jej zdjąć? – zasugerowała po chwili, ale Donnelly potrząsnął głową.

\- Ktoś z klanu dawno by ją ściągnął – stwierdził – Coś tutaj nie pasuje.

\- Nie gadaj – prychnęła blondynka, opierając się o ścianę i spoglądając wokoło, kiedy jej wzrok natrafił na pułkownika, Zivę i jej strażnika, którzy w horrorze wpatrywali się w coś, czego ona sama nie widziała – Em…Coś nie tak? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Ty…ty tutaj mieszkałaś? – odezwał się Sideswipe, a na jej skinięcie, jego oczy się wytrzeszczyły – Ale przecież…ale jak!? Przecież to…Nie rozumiem! – wzniósł ręce do góry by zaznaczyć o co mu chodziło.

\- Zarya, to nie są z pewnością warunki mieszkalne dla nastolatki, a tym bardziej dziecka – wyjaśnił poważnie Lennox, ale Shane i Ginger unieśli do gór brwi.

\- Sorki, ale teoretycznie każdy z nas tak mieszkał – dziewczyna prychnęła – Ktoś kto wychował się w luksusie tego nie zrozumie – to już totalnie skierowane było w stronę drugiej brunetki, która zmrużyła oczy, szok totalnie zapomniany w tamtej sytuacji.

\- Mała suka – syknęła pod nosem, po czym popatrzyła na blondynkę – To jest twój dom? Przez cały ten czas? – jej głos lekko zadrżał, ale szybko odchrząknęła.

\- Taa… - wymamrotała.

Cała ta sprawa jej nie pasowała i była dziwna. Shane też to wiedział, chociaż nie wypowiadał swoich myśli głośno. GiGi raczej o to nie dbała. Jej klan myślał, że nie żyje, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się całej dwójce. Jolt tylko tam stał, po tak naprawdę został wysłany tylko ze względu na swoje doświadczenie medyczne. Sunstreaker zamilkł od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Zarya była gladiatorką, a Sideswipe zerkał ciągle na swoją podopieczną, kiedy Ziva zamknęła oczy.

\- To…do bani – stwierdziła.

\- Mogło być gorzej – stwierdziła, wskazując palcem na Donnelly'ego – Mogłam mieszkać z nim.

Shane popatrzył na nią, udając urażonego.

* * *

\- Pułkowniku – zaczęła Zarya, kiedy sprawdziła wszystkie pokoje – Możesz zostać w sypialni Dian…

\- Wolę kanapę – stwierdził natychmiast, niemal uśmiechając się przepraszająco na jej minę – Nie mam zamiaru spać w…w… - wzdrygnął się – Wiesz o co chodzi – stwierdził kierując się w stronę wymienionego pokoju, zostawiając siódemkę w holu, na co dziewczyna westchnęła, ale ciągnęła dalej.

\- Jolt, idź z pułkownikiem – powiedziała w końcu, na co medyk skinął głową i także zniknął i wtedy blondynka zwróciła się do Shane'a i Ginger – A wy…

\- Zajmujemy sypialnie wiedźmy – oświadczyła na wstępie brunetka, kierując się w stronę schodów, kiedy jej towarzysz dodał:

\- Tak będzie łatwiej.

Wtedy Zarya wywróciła oczami. Oczywiście, że wybrali najwygodniejszy pokój, bo dlaczego nie? Potrząsnęła głową.

\- W takim razie, Sunstreaker – zwróciła się do ciemnowłosego, który popatrzył na nią, dając jej znak, że jej słucha – Ty i ja zajmiemy moją starą sypialnię, a Sideswipe i Ziva zajmą pokój gościnny – westchnęła, ruszając do góry.

\- Też macie przeczucie, że nie powinna tutaj być? – spytała jej siostra, kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła na górze – To nie dla nich. Nawet ta Ginger nie powinna tutaj być.

Sideswipe westchnął, ale przytaknął.

\- Taa, taki stres to za dużo – burknął i zwrócił się w stronę wyznaczonego pokoju – Chodź, lepiej się zdrzemnijmy. Jutro zaczynamy – stwierdził, ziewając i znikając.

Sunny wywrócił oczami, po czym zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

* * *

Dobrze wiedziała, że nie chciała tam być. Ale była.

I cholernie bolało.

Każde głupie miejsce, każdy zakamarek tego przeklętego budynku przypominał jej o przeszłości, którą chciała zakopać. Ale najgorsze było to, że będąc tutaj narażała Zivę i Shane to wiedział, bo w jakiś swój sposób także mu na niej zależało.

I z tego powodu miała ochotę zwiać, powiedzieć: „walić to!" i nigdy nie wracać, nie patrząc na konsekwencje. To uczucie, że stanie się coś złego nie mogło zostawić jej w spokoju, a świadomość, że musiała przez to przebrnąć doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa. Bo musiała. Dla Autobotów, dla William'a, dla Morshower'a.

…Dla Sunstreaker'a.

Ale to było takie trudne! Każdy mięsień w jej ciele, skręcał się i zaciskał, nie pozwalając jej się skupić na prostym zadaniu: Znaleźć Wszechiskrę. Potrafiła przezwyciężyć programowanie, które zakodowali jej Jack i Diane, ale nie mogła się zrelaksować. Nawet te super hyper szczęśliwe myśli Zivy jej nie pomagały, a to już było coś. I to tego ta cała sprawa z Gladiatorką… To było za dużo na jej umysł. Potrzebowała snu, musiała go dostać. Więc dlaczego tak bardzo nie mogła tak zrobić? Dlaczego to zawsze ona miała z tym problemy?

Nagle rozległo się skrzepnięcie i do pokoju wszedł Sunstreaker, z apatyczną miną, ale także czymś na wzór zaciekawienia w oczach, na które dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

Czasami kiedy wydawała polecenia, jej mózg naprawdę przegrywał w walce z sercem…

\- Możesz wziąć łóżko – stwierdziła spokojnie na jego minę, kiedy popatrzyła na miejsce gdzie prawie rzadko sypiała – Nie jestem zmęczona – skłamała.

Ale…oczywiście, jej strażnik to wiedział. Mimo to, wspiął się na wskazane miejsce i usiadł na nie, patrząc na nią z westchnięciem.

\- Musisz odpocząć, Insekcie – powiedział zirytowany, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Ty też.

\- Jestem istotą mechaniczną, nie potrzebuję tyle snu ile wy ludzie – stwierdził, ale Zarya tylko zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy zmieniłeś się w Ratch'a? – spytała z pokręceniem głową – Pójdę spać, za kilka minut – obiecała zirytowana, na co tamten wywrócił oczami i położył się na poduszce.

\- To nie jest zła rzecz, wiesz? – odezwał się nagle, kiedy dziewczyna zaczynała myśleć, że faktycznie ją posłuchał – Bycie Gladiatorem.

\- Nie byłeś tam – syknęła ostro, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale ja i Sideswipe byliśmy jednymi z nich – wyznał, nie patrząc na jej komentarz, kiedy blondynka zamarzła w miejscu, kierując zszokowana na niego wzrok, jednak on uparcie trzymał swój na suficie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, czując się nieco głupio – Nie wiedziałam.

\- Nie każdy wie – stwierdził, w końcu na nią patrząc – To nie coś z czym dzielisz się z innymi – burknął.

\- Wiem…

\- Nie powinnaś o sobie myśleć źle, tylko dlatego, że byłaś kimś takim – to było naprawdę trudne, mówienie takich rzeczy na głos – Walczyłaś o przetrwanie.

Taaak…Walczyła, ale tego nienawidziła. A jedynie tak mogła utrzymać się przy życiu, wszystko byle by nie stać się krwawą papką w przedpokoju.

Mimo to, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wiem – powtórzyła głośniej – Ale to nie znaczy, że to lubię.

\- Nie oceni się po tym – powiedział w końcu – Twoja siostra. Nie oceni cię po tym. Przynajmniej jeśli jest taka jaką ją opisuje Sideswipe – prychnął.

Jego słowa były prawdziwe, to wiedziała na pewno. Ale nie było proste. Za dużo razy była zraniona i teraz to wszystko się na niej odgryzało.

I to nie było zabawne.

Zarya westchnęła, przymykając oczy i patrząc na łóżko, gdzie leżał Sunstreaker.

Minuta za minuta upływała, aż w końcu dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

Może i nie spała w tamtym łóżku za często, ale było wygodne.

Z ostatnim westchnięciem, wstała i podeszła do mebla, patrząc na Sunny'ego, który tym razem spał. Dziwne, pomyślała, ale ostrożnie położyła się obok niego i okryła kocem siebie i swojego strażnika. W końcu zamykając oczy i relaksując się, wiedząc, że nic jej się nie stanie, nawet jeśli ten dom zawsze obiecywał tylko samo cierpienie.

* * *

\- Boże, jaka ty jesteś irytująca – warknął pod nosem Shane, próbując się rozluźnić i zapomnieć o tym, że obok niego Ginger próbowała zrobić to samo, ale jednocześnie zabierając mu cała kołdrę – Oddawaj! – syknął, ale dziewczyna pokazała mu język.

\- Spadaj, jesteś grubszy, masz więcej zasobów ciepła – syknęła z powrotem, siłując się z nim, kiedy chłopak na chwilę przestał walczyć.

\- Kto tu jest gruby, idiotko!? – kopnął ją nogą w udo, na co jęknęła z bólu, ale zamilkła, poddając się – No… - wymamrotał, w końcu czując, że robi się cieplej.

\- Ty mały karaluchu – mruknęła ostro – Jeszcze cię dorwę za tą nogę.

\- Jasne, tak sobie wmawiaj Ginger.

\- Arogancki dupek.

Donnelly był tak zmęczony, że na początku nawet nie zrozumiał o co chodzi.

I wtedy…

\- Ej!

* * *

Następnego dnia, Ziva obudziła się jako pierwsza, owinięta w koc który wczoraj dał jej Sideswipe przed pójściem do spania. Przetarła oczy i westchnęła, chrząkając cicho, żeby nie obudzić swojego jeszcze śpiącego strażnika i wstając z łóżka.

Przebrała się szybko, uczesała i wyszła z pokoju, kierując się do salonu i siadając koło William'a, który już nie spał i patrzył na nią ciepło, sprawiając, że dziewczyna poczuła się nieco lepiej niż wcześniej. Zerknęła na Jolt'a, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami z głową opartą o zagłówek. Ziva przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywała, aż w końcu z uniesioną do góry brwią zwróciła wzrok na pułkownika.

\- Sides śpi? – brunetka pokiwała głową – Dobrze – westchnął i odwrócił się całkowicie w jej stronę – Coś cię ostatnio dręczy – stwierdził.

Ups…, pomyślała z wywróceniem oczy. Może jednak nie była z tym taka ostrożna jak jej się wydawało. Zignorowała dziwne pieczenie w brzuchu, jakby przed chwilą usłyszała, że jej siostra jest martwa i odwróciła wzrok. Ufać Bogu, że Lennox nie zauważy takich małych rzeczy…

\- To nie tak, że to jakoś specjalnie ważne – mruknęła z machnięciem dłoni.

\- Ziva… - William popatrzył na nią z troską – Jeśli jest coś, o czym chciałabyś porozmawiać, możesz przyjść do mnie – stwierdził, ale ona uparcie zatrzymała swój wzrok na podłodze, bijąc się z myślami.

Teoretycznie…

\- Zależy ci z obowiązku czy bo faktycznie jesteś zainteresowany?

Pytanie, które nękało nie tylko ją, ale także Zaryę, wyleciało jej z ust tak gładko, że zastanawiała się czy to aby na pewno ona je zadała. Mężczyzna obok niej spauzował, marszcząc czoło.

\- Z obowiązku? – spytał zdezorientowany – Nie można dbać o kogoś tylko i wyłącznie z obowiązku, Ziva.

\- Ale…co jeśli Sideswipe i Sunstreaker dbają o nas tylko dlatego, że im tak kazaliście? Może nie obchodzi ich, czy faktycznie żyjemy? – Ziva czuła się okropnie myśląc w tamten sposób, ale jej rodzice… - Moja mama i tata nigdy szczególnie nie dbali o mnie, a Sunshine wyrzucili. Dlaczego komuś takiemu jak oni miało zależeć na kimś takim jak my?

Wzięła drżący wdech.

\- Nikt o nas nie dbał… - wyszeptała.

\- To absolutny absurd! – oświadczył głośno, ale na tyle cicho, żeby nie zbudzić medyka obok – Twoi rodzice cię kochają, dlaczego miałabyś myśleć inaczej?

\- Bo tak nie jest – zaśmiała się sucho – Nigdy nie było, a ja głupia tego nie zauważałam. Nie widzisz? Nie akceptują mnie, akceptują lalkę, którą wyprodukowali. Zależy im na niej, nie na mnie.

I to bolało. Bo nieważne jak ostra była prawda, to wiedziała, że jej rodzice jej nienawidzili. Tego kim była, jaka była i co było dla niej ważne. Kochali Danielle, dziewczynkę, która była córeczką rodziców, która próbowała im zaimponować.

\- Może oni nie – poddał się – Ale twój strażnik się o ciebie troszczy. Zależy mu na tobie, jak Sunstreaker'owi na twojej siostrze i nie waż się nigdy tego podważać – jego głos był stanowczy, ale jednocześnie łagodny, jakby mówił do własnej córki – Co było w przeszłości, zostaw w przeszłości, Ziva. I nie pozwól, żeby takie myśli zrujnowały ci życie.

\- Jak możesz być taki pewien? – spytała ciekawa, podnosząc w końcu wzrok i kręcąc głową – Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

\- Takie rzeczy się wie – stwierdził po chwili, po czym zerknął na zegar.

\- Co? – brunetka podążyła za jego wzrokiem, a kiedy otworzył swoje ramiona, uniosła do góry brew.

\- Nadal mamy jeszcze dwie godziny – oznajmił – Możesz w tym czasie się zdrzemnąć.

Oferta była kusząca, ale Ziva z małym uśmiechem potrząsnęła głową, sprawiając, że pułkownik opuścił swoje ramiona i westchnął.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale chyba wolę wrócić do Sides'a – powiedziała szeptem, kiedy William się zaśmiał i skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem, wierz mi – puścił jej oko, kiedy ona wstała i odeszła od niego, szybko kierując się w kierunku gościnnej sypialni i wchodząc cicho do pokoju.

Stała przez chwilę, po czym wspięła się na łóżko i wtuliła w Sideswipe'a, zamykając ponownie oczy i wzdychając.

Może jednak wszystko się układało po jej myśli.

* * *

Upadek z łóżka bolał. Mocno. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Zarya leżała na krawędzi i akurat ktoś nią wstrząsnął. Podłoga była twarda i zimna, jakby mówiąca do dziewczyny: „Tęskniłaś?", kiedy Hale jęknęła cicho, przewracając się na plecy i patrząc z wyrzutem na Zivę.

\- Auć – mruknęła, wstając i zauważając, że Sunstreaker'a nie było już w łóżku, na co westchnęła – Już idziemy? – spytała.

\- …Chyba – jej niewyraźna odpowiedź od razu pochwyciła uwagę Zaryi, która zmarszczyła czoło i zmrużyła oczy – Pamiętasz…pamiętasz, jak rozmawiałyśmy o Sides'ie i Sunny'm? O tym, że może robią **to** tylko z obowiązku?

Dziewczyna natychmiastowo oprzytomniała i skinęła niepewnie głową.

\- Zgodziłyśmy się, że jest takie prawdopodobieństwo – przypomniała łagodnie.

Ziva westchnęła, przestając bawić się palcami i odważnie popatrzyła jej w oczy, małe iskierki wątpliwości w końcu zniknęły, kiedy na jej ustach pojawił się niezauważalny uśmiech.

\- Pułkownik tak nie myśli – stwierdziła, kiedy jej siostra rzuciła jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim o naszej sytuacji? – brunetka przytaknęła – Dlaczego?

\- Mam tego dosyć – oświadczyła głośno, a zaskoczona blondynka cofnęła się o krok na nagły wybuch – Tej niepewności i podawania w wątpliwość każdą rzecz jaką ktoś dla nas zrobi, Sunshine. Dlaczego kiedy wszyscy są szczęśliwi, my mamy nie być?

Zarya przełknęła ślinę, czując się spięta i niezręcznie na ten temat, ale westchnęła, widząc desperację i smutek w oczach brunetki.

\- A dlaczego miałybyśmy tego nie robić?

Ziva zamknęła oczy, widocznie się tego po niej nie spodziewając.

\- Więc sugerujesz, że banda gadających robotów tak po prostu się zmówiła i sprawiła, że tak myślimy? Że może jesteśmy tego warte i ktoś faktycznie nas zaakceptował?

Blondynka wzruszyła znowu ramionami, niepewnie wdychając powietrze, które nagle zrobiło się ciężkie. Ziva wiedziała i znała swoją wartość, ale nie była głupia i naiwna na tyle by uwierzyć jakiś tam przypadkowych słów od nieznajomej osoby. Jeśli mówiła, że Sideswipe'owi i Sunstreaker'owi na nich zależało to dlaczego nie miałaby to być prawda?

\- Zgaduję, że masz trochę racji – mruknęła cicho.

\- Jak to jest… - zaczęła – że na końcu zawsze wszystko nam się sypie?

Zarya potrząsnęła głową, nie bardzo wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Nazwij to jak chcesz – prychnęła – Według mnie, ten w górze po prostu ma zakichane poczucie humoru i uznał, że takie życie jest dla nas odpowiednie.

\- Wiesz… - zaśmiała się cicho – Ktoś raz powiedział, że Bóg dał nam takie życie, bo jesteśmy wystarczająco silne by je przeżyć.

\- Wierzysz w takie bujdy? – spytała uniesioną brwią.

\- Wierzę w to, że w końcu coś się zmienia – Ziva podeszła do niej i położyła dłonie Ne jej ramionach – I ty też powinnaś to zrobić.

\- Co jeśli…

\- Po raz pierwszy zamiast wtrącić „jeśli", stań prosto i powiedz światu: „wal się", Sunshine. Nie ma magicznych wróżek chrzestnych, ludzie cię zranią, pocierpisz, wyzdrowiejesz i świat pójdzie dalej.

I Zarya myślała, że to ona była od mądrych słów. Jej oczy się rozjaśniły, brąz zmienił się prawie w miedź i dziewczyna poczuła jak na jej twarz wpełza delikatny, blady uśmiech.

\- Nie wiem czy tym razem bym się pozbierała – wyznała.

\- Nie pozbierałabyś się – stwierdziła, przytulając się do niej – Dlatego teraz jest inaczej.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Zdaje się, że to ostatni krótki rozdział. Za to 21 jest już w drodze ;)  
xxFaith_


	22. Of Allspark And Shots

„ _People never change. They just become more of who they really are."_

 _\- G. House_

Ziva uniosła do góry brew, patrząc sceptycznie na dwa Lamborghini i myśląc sobie, że faktycznie nikt, a nikt ich nie zauważy. Westchnęła jednak i z pokręceniem głowy wsiadła do Sunstreaker'a razem ze swoją siostrą, która lekko się zawahała. Sunny powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał wyjścia jak pozwolić Zivie usiąść razem z Zaryą w środku. Sideswipe zabrał Shane'a i Ginger, a Jolt pułkownika, który jakoś dziwnie patrzył na obie dziewczyny, jakby porozumiewając się z nimi myślami.

Kiedy już były w środku, Ziva odetchnęła.

\- Nic – powiedziała pośpiesznie Zarya, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła usta – Nie mów.

\- A ja myślałam, że to ja jestem ta wrażliwa – mruknęła, operacja się o fotel, na co Zarya wywróciła oczami – Gdzie jedziemy? – spytała.

\- Przed siebie – prychnęła, po czym westchnęła – Niedaleko stąd jest opuszczona fabryka. Same śmieci i niebezpieczne miejsce, ale tam wykryto sygnaturę Wszechiskry.

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy przez jej ciało znowu przeszło to nieprzyjemne uczucie i skrzywiła się. Och, naprawdę nie miała teraz na to ochoty. Kątem oka zerknęła na siostrę, która każe miała kwaśną minę.

\- Wiesz…Mam wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje nam coś powiedzieć – mruknęła niezadowolona, na co blondynka położyła ręce na kierownicy.

\- Wiem – wymamrotała – Też je mam. Od kilku dni.

\- To się nie może dobrze skończyć – stwierdziła niewyraźnie.

I nie skończy…, pomyślała Zarya.

* * *

\- Pusto – podsumowała Ginger, gładząc metalowe ściany – Takie niepodobne do Sydney, nie? Może zwinęli manatki i pojechali gdzie indziej? – zasugerowała, kiedy Donnelly prychnął wyraźnie nierozbawiony.

\- Nie żeby psuć ci humor, ale to niemożliwe – kopnął puszkę, która leżała na ziemi blisko wejścia – To by było za łatwe, klany tak nie odpuszczają – stwierdził, po czym zwrócił się do Zaryi, która rozglądała się dookoła – Słoneczko, może zaszczycisz nas swoją hipotezą?

Blondynka ledwo na niego spojrzała, tylko wywróciła oczami i szturchnęła William'a w ramię, wskazując palcem na drzwi.

\- Kiedyś tam był gabinet szefa – wyjaśniła na jego wzrok – Jeśli gdzieś ma być ukryty kawałek to bardzo możliwe, że tam.

Shane podbiegł do niej i zmrużył oczy. Ginger uniosła do góry brew, ale poszła razem z William'em i Jolt'em we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Wiesz, że najpewniej za pół godziny zostaniemy napadnięci? – spytał z ostrym błyskiem zniechęcenia i irytacji w oczach, na który dziewczyna uniosła do góry brew.

\- Wow, nie wiedziałam, że stałeś się jasnowidzem – zakpiła, piorunując go wzrokiem i prychając na jego minę – Shane, jestem tutaj zagrożona tak bardzo jak ty, myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – spytała, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- No, wiesz, zawsze mogłaś odmówić, zważając na to, że teoretycznie jesteśmy **drużyną** – zaznaczył, nawet nie myśląc o tym, żeby się wycofać z argumentu, teraz, kiedy się zaczął – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w sekundzie, kiedy nas rozpoznają, jesteśmy martwi? Razem z twoimi robotycznymi koleżkami i siostrzyczką.

W momencie, kiedy to wypowiedział, blondynka z wyrazem obrzydzenia przywaliła mu mocno w twarz z liścia, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie Sideswipe'a, Sunstreaker'a i Zivy, którzy cicho i z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowali całą scenę.

\- Nie jesteś cholera jedyny! – warknęła – Jesteśmy tutaj po coś dla nich. Żeby się odwdzięczyć, ty idioto. Oddali swój dom, żeby pomóc nam. Trochę szacunku się należy

\- Rany, nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy – stwierdził sarkastycznie, trąc policzek, który lekko się zaczerwienił od jej ciosu – Zaraz ci jakaś żyłka pęknie.

\- Tobie pęknie, co innego i to nie będzie żyłka – wymruczała groźnie, na co wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Kapuje, że ci zależy i takie bzdety, chociaż to nadal dla nas nowe – prychnął ze śmiechem na jej uniesiona brew – Ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz aż taka wrażliwa na ten temat.

\- Wizyta u Ratchet'a powinna ci to była uświadomić – syknęła ostro.

\- Co chciałem powiedzieć – powrócił do oryginalnego tematu – To, że miałaś wybór. Mogłaś zostać w bazie, Morshower z pewnością cię o tym poinformował.

Na to, dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Shane, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że i tak byśmy musieli tutaj przylecieć? – na jego pytający wzrok wywróciła oczami – Na początku tylko Boty miały się tutaj pojawić. Wtedy do obrazka weszliśmy my. Uznali, że nasze – och jakże wspaniałe – kontakty z klanami jakoś ułatwią nam misje.

\- Protestuje – syknął cicho – To debilizm. Ten rząd jest głupszy niż przypuszczałem.

\- Witaj w klubie – skwitowała Zarya z wywróceniem oczu.

Nastała cisza i wtedy…

\- Zmieniłaś się – skrzywił się Shane nagle, mrużąc oczy, kiedy dziewczyna uniosła do góry brwi, jakby pytając go, o co mu chodzi – Zależy ci.

\- Nonsens – oburzyła się, stając nagle prościej – Odbiło ci? Jedyną osobą na której mi zależy to Ziva – stwierdziła, na to tamten prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Oi, Słoneczko – zaśmiał się – Możemy być teraz wrogami, ale znam cię najdłużej. Wiem, kim jesteś, co czujesz, jak pracujesz i co jest twoim punktem załamania. Przestałaś wierzyć w przyjaźń po tym, co się stało z nami, ale nigdy nie powiedziałaś, że nie pojawi się osoba, która może to zmienić.

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, zaciskając zęby.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – syknęła.

Oczy Donnelly'ego rozbłysły.

\- Ależ wiesz. Bo przez te wszystkie lata cierpienia… - zaczął, zerkając na Sunstreaker'a - …ktoś w końcu przebił się przez twoje bariery.

Zarya otworzyła usta, ale w następnej sekundzie, drzwi od biurka wystrzeliły otwarte i w nich pojawił się nie tylko William i Jolt'a, ale też Ginger z bladą twarzą, ale i pięciu innych ludzi, który tylko uśmiechnęli się szeroko na widok pozostałej dwójki.

\- Proszę, proszę, mamy komplet – zagwizdał lider – Trio powróciło.

Hale mogła jedynie cofnąć się razem z Shane'em do tyłu, widząc ten jakże znajomy uśmiech mordercy.

* * *

To…nie było tak jak powinno pójść na początku i Donnelly naprawdę miał ochotę powiedzieć na głos „a nie mówiłem?". Zerkając na skrępowaną Zivę i jej strażnika, nie mógł się powstrzymać jak zaśmiać, kiedy tamten ujawni swoje prawdziwe ja. Sunny nie był wcale lepszy, warcząc na faceta, który trzymał w tamtym momencie w żelaznym uścisku szczękę Zaryi. I ten widok go złamał. Mimo to, nie potrafił zmusić otępiałego ciała do ruchu. Nienawidził tego uczucia, przypominało mu o tym, jaki był, kiedy był młodszy. Chciał, by ktoś coś zrobił, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że William nie mógł pozwolić na odkrycie Autobotów nawet w tamtej sytuacji. Więc i on i Ginger byli też bezużyteczni.

Blondynka starała się desperacko starała się utrzymać swoją maskę, kiedy mężczyzna zacieśnił swój uścisk.

\- Biedna Zarya… - zaćwierkał, a inni, którzy stali na straży więźniów parsknęli – Gdzie rodzinka? – Ziva syknęła na niego, ale powstrzymała się od zabrania głosu, kiedy jej siostra rzuciła jej spanikowane spojrzenie.

\- Gnij w piekle – syknęła Ginger.

Ziva skrzywiła się, czując to coraz to narastającą panikę i strach dochodzący od jej więzi z blondynką.

\- Już w nim jestem, GiGi – puścił do niej oczko, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny w jego uścisku – Bliźniaczki? A gdzie tatuś? A mamusia? Pewnie ummmmierają z tęsknoty, słodziutka – tym razem, Zarya wzdrygnęła się i to mocno, zaciskając – Och, uderzyłem w czuły punkt, nie?

\- Stul dziób, przerośnięty krasnalu – warknął Shane, szarpiąc więzami – Wybierz kogoś swojego wzrostu.

Mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał, jego oczy pozostawiały okropne wspomnienia w umyśle całej trójki, chociaż żaden tego nie przyznał. William i Jolt wymienili spojrzenia, Sunstreaker i jego brat stali i tylko mrużyli oczy, wiedząc, że są tym razem bezsilni, a Ziva zaciskała oczy.

\- Czego chcesz, Bash? – wycedziła brązowooka.

\- Tego, co mi zabrałaś – wysyczał z powrotem, mrużąc oczy, cały jego uśmiech zniknął, a w jego oczach pojawiła się czysta furia – Chcę to z powrotem! – jego ręka powędrowała do jej gardła, boleśnie ściskając i lekko unosząc nad ziemię.

\- N-nie wiem o c-c-o ci ch-chodzi – wykrztusiła ochryple.

\- Nie igraj ze mną, Temple – warknął – Zabrałaś, to teraz oddaj, albo twoja kochana siostra na tym ucierpi – posłał dziewczynie za sobą uśmiech – Lub użyjemy piwnicy. Jestem pewien, że dobrze ją pamiętasz. Może chciałabyś ją znowu odwiedzić? – zapytał, ale zaczął ją już ciągnąć, kiedy ta zaczęła się w końcu szarpać, byleby nie trafić do tamtego miejsca.

\- Nie, nie błagam, nie tam – zaskomliła, kopiąc go – Nie! – warknęła.

Ten tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Ależ, moja droga – prychnął – Nie masz wyboru. Albo to, albo to, co ukradłaś.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i spojrzała w panice na Shane'a który wyglądał na tak samo przerażonego jak ona i jedynie Ginger podniosła głowę.

\- Nie wiemy gdzie to jest – powiedziała ostro, Lennox tylko posłał jej pytające spojrzenie – Nie mam…

\- Zarya? – przerwał dziewczynie, kiedy tamta lekko się trzęsąc, wzięła głęboki wdech i uniosła głowę, spotykając wzrok Shane'a.

\- J-Ja w-w-was zap-zaprowadzę – wyjąkała cicho.

\- Co!?

\- Zarya!

Zignorowała ich, chociaż wyczuwała w ich oczach wzburzenie. Wtedy, kiedy była jeszcze młodsza, nie miała pojęcia, że to coś było Wszechiskrą i na Boga, nie miała pojęcia, po co im to było potrzebne. Chociaż domyślała się, że takie cudeńko musiało sporo kosztować na eBay'u. Schowała je. Tutaj. I miała zamiar je odzyskać. Dla dobra swojego i misji. Inaczej będzie po niej.

Zbierając swoje siły, odpychając strach i obrzydzenie, odchrząknęła głośno. Drżenie lekko ustało, jej dłonie były bardziej stabilne i wysiliła się na swoje najbardziej jadowite spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, gdzie jest – stwierdziła – Zaprowadzę cię, ale pójdę tam ze swoją siostrą.

\- N…

\- To nie dostaniesz tego, co chcesz – wyparowała.

Wiedziała, że grała niebezpiecznie, ale nie miała wyjścia. Potrzebowała planu natychmiast i coś jej mówiło, że Ziva będzie do tego idealna.

Mężczyzna mierzył ją wzrokiem, aż w końcu rozciął jej kajdanki z liny i podchodząc do brunetki, zrobił jej to samo. Sideswipe rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

\- Jedna sztuczka i wszyscy obecni są martwi – powiedział.

Zarya zerknęła po wszystkich, ale przełknęła ślinę i chwytając siostrę za nadgarstek, popędziła w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

\- Okay, jaki jest twój plan? – spytała Ziva, kiedy stanęły przy drzewie najdalej oddalonym od fabryki, a Zarya kucnęła przy drewnianej skrytce pod rośliną – Sunshine? Jakiś by się przydał, wiesz?

Blondynka zacisnęła zęby, ale nie odpowiedziała ku irytacji swojej siostry, która kucnęła obok niej, patrząc dziwnie na trzęsące się dłonie dziewczyny, która trudziła się z zamkiem na jakiejś małej skrzyneczce.

\- Sunshine, uspokój się – poleciła spokojnie, ale tamta tylko pokręciła szybko głową, nie przerywając czynności – Okay, przestań – chwyciła jej ręce, ale Zarya szybko się wyrwała i kontynuowała – Nie możesz nic zrobić w takim stanie. Twój umysł nie jest teraz w grze.

To sprawiło, że blondynka na chwile przestała, ale trzymała wzrok na ziemi.

\- Zabiją ich – wyszeptała złamanym głosem – Nie wiem…Nie potrafię im pomóc.

\- Tak, potrafisz – powiedziała stanowczo, patrząc jej w oczy z pewnością siebie i determinacją – Pamiętasz ten trick, którego mnie uczyłaś?

\- Ten w razie gdyby… - realizacja uderzyła w nią tak mocno, że przez chwile kucała tam z otwartą buzią, aż w końcu popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona – Ale…

\- Tym razem nie ma „ale", Sunshine – stwierdziła dziewczyna poważnie, dając jej do zrozumienia, że to nie był czas na żarty, ale okrutną rzeczywistości – Znasz go, wiesz jak zareaguje. Pomyśl, jak możesz go omamić – rozkazała.

Zarya zamyśliła się, jej dłonie powoli wracały do normalności. Bash był jednym z jej gangu, jednym z jej klanu. Była gladiatorką, znała kilka sztuczek o których on nie miał pojęcia, ale to by nie wystarczyło. Miał ze sobą jeszcze kilku innych ludzi. Sami mężczyźni, czyli większość miała jeden specyficzny słaby punkt. Ale Bash? Ten człowiek był ze stali…

Ale był chciwy i często stawał się rozproszony, pomyślała i pstryknęła palcami, otwierając w końcu skrzynkę i wyjmując amulet na sznurku z dziwnymi oznaczeniami, które czasami zauważała na Optimus'ie, po czym postawiła go przed brunetką, która wytrzeszczyła oczy na znalezisko.

\- Miałaś go cały ten czas? – spytała z pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że to Wszechiskra. Znalazłam go raz w jego rzeczach i schowałam, kiedy usłyszałam, że chciał to sprzedać – założyła odłamek na szyję i westchnęła, unosząc wzrok i spoglądając na nią – Wiem, że miałaś to samo uczucie, co ja, Ziva. Jeśli… - przełknęła ślinę -…jeśli wyceluje, skaczemy, rozumiesz? – spytała z gulą w gardle.

Ziva ze stanowczością, dumna spojrzała jej w oczy.

\- Nie inaczej – zgodziła się.

* * *

\- Dobra, co ta za zebranie? – spytał Epps, patrząc na Jazz'a, który rzucił mu folder na stół i pogonił go do czytania – Co to jest? – spytał podejrzliwie, ale chłopak wzruszył z uśmiechem na twarzy ramionami.

\- Małe co nieco od Generała Morshower'a – tej błysk w oku wystarczył, żeby mężczyzna porwał dokumenty i zaczął czytać, jego oczy rozszerzały się z każdym słowem, ale nadal nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Ale… jakim cudem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem – Prawnym opiekunem przez cały ten czas byłeś ty? – Rany, gdyby nie jadł śniadania, zemdlałby z wrażenia na taki nadmiar informacji.

\- Och, tak – wyszczerzył się – Zarya utrzymała sprawę cicho. Nie rozmawiałem z nią o tym jeszcze. Prowl także nie, ale jak wrócą mamy zamiar im to wyjaśnić.

\- Kupili wam dom – stwierdził – Tobie, jej i jej siostrze?

\- Mniej więcej – pokiwał głową – Ziva jest już legalnym dorosłym, więc pewnie wprowadzi się tam z nią. Ja raczej zostanę tutaj. Oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzą – westchnął ciężko, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy – Jedyny problem, to czy obie na pewno się zgodzą. Zarya nie zamierza wracać do Australii, ale nie wyjedzie także z Zivą.

\- Stary, jeśli masz, co do tego wątpliwości, to ci współczuję – stwierdził, odkładając akta i wzdychając.

\- Tylko mówię – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym, martwię się też o to jak zniosą rozłąkę z Sides'em i Sunny'm. Z tego, co wiem polubili się – mruknął niewyraźnie.

Epps popatrzył na niego.

\- Powiem to, co powiedział mi Will – zaczął, zwracając na siebie jego spojrzenie – To nie jest byle co. To połączenie, stary. Przyjaźń, która przeistoczyła się w bycie rodziną. Rozłączysz je i znowu stracą wszystko, Jazz.

\- Wiem… - jęknął niechętnie, kręcąc głową – Ziva powiedziała, że w całym życiu nie chciały z Zaryą niczego więcej jak akceptacji i bycia razem. Patrząc na całą czwórkę, nie mogę się zmusić do rozdzielenia ich.

\- Więc znajdziemy sposób by tak się nie stało – zadecydował, na co chłopak uniósł do góry brew – Odwiedzimy Prime'a. Gdzie dokładnie jest ten dom? – spytał, a Jazz westchnął, ale kręcąc głową, odpowiedział:

\- Waszyngton.

Robert zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z folderem w dłoni.

\- Waszyngton?

Jazz pokiwał głową twierdząco.

\- Jest tam baza wojskowa, jeśli Sides i Sunny będą potrzebni, zawsze mogliby po prostu przelecieć się na jednym z samolotów razem z Zivą i Zaryą. Jestem pewien, że żadna z nich by nie narzekała.

\- Rzecz w tym, że potrzebna nam zgoda Optimus'a – dokończył ciemnoskóry – Okay, idziemy.

\- Zaraz, tak po prostu!? – zawołał za nim, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, a kiedy mu nie odpowiedział, wymamrotał pod nosem – Pewnego dnia, moje pomysły mnie zabiją.

* * *

Kiedy obie weszły z powrotem do fabryki, wszyscy się na nie spojrzeli. Ziva i Zarya jednak szły dalej, blondynka tym razem pewniej patrzyła na Bash'a, widząc jego głodne spojrzenie na jej naszyjniku.

\- No, no, no – zagwizdał z uśmiechem, uzyskując piorunujące spojrzenie do Ginger, która zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy Jolt, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker wytrzeszczyli oczy na odłamek na sznurku – Okay, koteczku, a teraz oddaj co…

\- Uwolnij ich – rozkazała Ziva, przerywając mu – I każ się cofnąć. Wtedy to dostaniesz.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią, ale nic nie powiedział. Zmiata tego, kiwnął głową na dwójkę ludzi, którzy w odpowiedzi rozwiązali ich więzy i popchnęli do tyłu. Wtedy Bash spojrzał ponaglająco w stronę Zaryi, która przełknęła cicho ślinę i zerknęła dyskretnie na siostrę, która niewidocznie skinęła głową. Rozluźniając się, dziewczyna zdjęła sznur, zaciskając odłamek w dłoni na kilka sekund, zanim poruszyła się do przodu o dosłownie jeden krok, stając mu przed twarzą. Shane zmarszczył czoło, a William posłał im zdezorientowane spojrzenie, kiedy Ziva nagle skoczyła w przód i sprawiła, że jeden z mężczyzn padł na ziemię, a brunetka chwyciła broń. Szybko wycelowała nią w dwóch gości za Sides'em i Sunstreaker'em, nie wahając się nawet na moment, kiedy wystrzeliła pocisk.

\- Co do…? – zaczął lider, ale w tym samym momencie, Zarya kopnęła go z pół obrotu w brzuch i posłała na podłogę – Strzelać! – warknął.

Ziva która była już na nogach, popatrzyła na siostrę, która wytrzeszczyła oczy, spoglądając na pozostałą dwójkę, celującą prosto w William'a i Jolt'a.

To zdarzyło się tak szybko, że nawet ich strażnicy nie zdążyli zareagować, kiedy obie posyłając sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, rzuciły się w ich stronę w ostatniej sekundzie, kiedy rozległ się wystrzał.

Zarya trafiła na Lennox'a, który zszokowany ją chwycił i wykrzyczał coś do Ginger i Shane'a, którzy w odpowiedzi ruszyli się z miejsca. Jej siostra za to wpadła na medyka, otwierając usta, jakby chcąc krzyknąć, ale nie mogła. Na ślepo chwyciła się za mostek jakby się dławiąc, kiedy zakaszlnęła. Blondynka obok zdziwiona popatrzyła na William'a, który, mimo, że coś do niej mówił, ona nie mogła zrozumieć nawet jednego słowa. Zamiast tego, obie zostały położone na zimnej posadzce w chwili, kiedy dziewczyna ostatni raz zacisnęła swoją dłoń, słysząc dzwonienie w uszach.

\- …kaj oczu! – usłyszała słabo Ziva, ale nie zareagowała.

Brunetka czuła się senna, powieki same jej się zamykały, a ból powoli mijał. Jej bliźniaczka poczuła to samo, bo w następnej chwili, obie się poddały.

I ciemność pochłonęła ich umysł.

* * *

Epps zmarszczył czoło, kiedy nagle zadzwoniła jego komórka. Posłał przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Jazz'a i Optimus'a, którzy skinęli ze zrozumieniem głową, kiedy odebrał połączenie.

\- Słucham?

\- Każ Ratchet'owi przygotować dwa łóżka! – krzyknął William, po czym warknął coś w tle na Jolt'a, który w odpowiedzi także coś wykrzyczał – Mam to gdzieś, zatrzymaj krwawienie i utrzymaj je przy życiu. Mam gdzieś jak, masz to zrobić!

Robert lekko zbladł, po czym pociągnął chłopaka za ramię, który popatrzył na niego pytająco, kiedy zobaczył poważną minę.

\- Leć do Rach'a. Powiedz, żeby się przygotował – polecił, ale Jazz tylko spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Kto dostał? – spytał w końcu Epps, słysząc, że Lennox lekko się uspokoił.

\- Zarya i Ziva – odpowiedział, ale jakby zdyszany – Mamy odłamek. Będziemy za jakieś pół godziny, może więcej… - urwał raptownie – Zrób coś, nie stój tak, Donnelly! Weź się w garść Ginger i spróbuj ich uspokoić!

\- Co się stało? – Robert przełknął ślinę.

\- A co myślisz?! – syknął ostro – Wyjaśnię na miejscu. Musze ogarnąć ten chaos.

Z tym zdaniem, połączenie się zakończyło, a Epps schował swoje urządzenie, patrząc na Jazz'a, który mrużył oczy.

\- Kto? – wycedził, nie lubiąc jego wzroku.

\- Bliźniaczki – odparł – Za trzydzieści minut tu będą. Leć do Ratchet'a I – uniósł do góry dłoń, kiedy tamten otworzył usta – To nie jest prośba. Teraz.

Optimus kiwnął na niego, po czym podszedł do sierżanta i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, na które ciemnoskóry westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez twarz.

\- Ktoś postrzelił Zivę i Zaryę – wyjaśnił, na co Prime lekko wytrzeszczył oczy – Nie wiem nic więcej, Optimus. Niestety.

\- Dokończymy tamtą rozmowę później – stwierdził, zbierając akta ze stołu – Wierzę, że masz ważniejsze sprawy teraz na głowie.

Epps nie mógł nic zrobić, jak tylko się zgodzić.

* * *

Shane i Ginger tępo wpatrywali się w ziemię przed ciałem medycznym, kiedy William usiłował wytłumaczyć co się stało Epps'owi, Prowl'owi i Jazz'owi. Żadne z nich nie mogło wykrztusić nawet złamanego słowa. Zupełnie jakby im języki odcięło. Co prawda Jolt nie był wcale lepszy, chociaż też był wstrząśnięty, ale tamten potrafił wtrącić swoje zdanie do konwersacji, aż w końcu doszło do Wszechiskry i postrzału. Dopiero wtedy i tylko wtedy, znaleźli w sobie głos.

\- Schowała go kilka lat temu – powiedział cicho, przerywając gorącą wymianę zdań pomiędzy nimi – Nie wiedzieliśmy…nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia, że o to chodzi. Nigdy nam nie powiedzieli – powiedział złamany.

\- A te idiotki musiały się rzucić w ogień! – warknęła, wstając razem z chłopakiem, który zaciskał zęby, kiedy ona wskazała palcem na Lennox'a – To twoja wina. Gdyby nie jej cholerne uczucia do ciebie, nic takiego by się nie stało!

\- Ginger! – syknął Donnelly ostrzegawczo.

\- Jakie uczucia? – spytał tym razem skołowany w momencie, kiedy Sideswipe i Sunstreaker podeszli do grupy, patrząc na wszystkich, ale tamci milczeli, przynajmniej dopóki Shane nie uderzył brunetki w żebra łokciem.

\- Ty i to twoje durne wojsko – prychnęła z pogardą – Odizolowała się ode mnie, a i tak wiem od was więcej. Myślisz, że przyjęłaby kulkę za byle kogo? Jasne, chcielibyście. Nawet ona nie jest tak cholernie honorowa.

\- Jeśli się obudzi, to wam powie – odparł szatyn, spuszczając wzrok – To nie nasze miejsce, żebyśmy chodzili w kółko i gadali o jej uczuciach.

\- Bo wiemy, że ma ich taaaak dużo – powiedziała kpiąco Ginger, po czym spojrzała na niego ostro – Nawet ta jej porąbana siostrzyczka się poświęciła dla kogoś, kogo nie zna. Nawet wiedząc, że wasze holoformy nie mogą zostać zranione. Obie zaryzykowały, bo w głębi wiedziały, że jak niczego nie zrobią to wasz głupi sekret się wyda, a rząd pogrąży.

Patrzyła chwilę dłużej na pułkownika i medyka, po czym z pokręcenie głowy, odeszła w stronę swojej kwatery. Donnelly wywrócił oczami, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

\- Odłamek ukradła Bash'owi – ponowił wątek – Schowała go Bóg wie gdzie i nie wspominała o nim już więcej. Zważając, że słuchała ciebie i podglądała jak piszesz raporty, nie dziwię się, że obie wyszły z takim, a nie innym planem – to totalnie było skierowane do Prowl'a, który niewzruszony zwrócił ku niemu wzrok.

\- Jak na kogoś twojego pokroju wyglądasz jakby ci zależało – stwierdził sucho Sunstreaker, na co tamten prychnął.

\- Myślisz, że mi nie zależy? – potrząsnął niemal rozbawiony głową – Niczego o mnie nie wiecie. Znam Zivę, a Zarya była dla mnie jak rodzina. Jeśli jedna z nich jest ranna, to naturalnie, że mi zależy. W przeciwieństwie do innych wokół niej, ja nie mam jej gdzieś.

\- Sugerujesz coś? – syknął Sideswipe, na co szatyn odwrócił wzrok z obrzydzeniem i pogardą tak bardzo do niego podobną.

\- Ja? Ja jedynie stwierdzam fakty – odparł szorstko – Mówiliśmy wam, że to zły pomysł, że jeśli dowiedzą się o nas, jesteśmy martwi. Zarya zaryzykowała dla waszych cholernych Autobotów, to samo Ziva. Jeśli chociaż spróbujecie się obwiniać, to zadajcie sobie pytanie – powiedział, mrużąc oczy – Czy one by tego chciały? Bo ja szczerze w to wątpię, chociaż mam was serdecznie dosyć.

\- Nikt nie wiedział, że tak się to skończy – rzucił Jazz.

Shane zbliżył się do niego niebezpiecznie.

\- Widziałem jak Zarya się trzęście wiele razy, widziałem jej panikę i strach przed różnymi ludźmi, ale w życiu nie zobaczyłem, żeby była przerażona o kogoś waszego pokroju. I wiesz, co jest w tym smutne?

\- Olśnij nas – syknął Sunstreaker.

\- Że obie nie bały się swojej śmierci, tylko waszej, wy nic nie warte półgłówki – odpowiedział zniechęcony – One nawet nie myślały o tym, co się stanie. Dla nich było ważne to, że Jolt i Lennox przetrwają. Jeśli któryś z was zgadnie dlaczego, może zastanowimy się z Ginger czy faktycznie jesteście warci ich zaufania – wycedził, sam się odwracając i także odchodząc szybkim krokiem, jakby chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza ich zasięgiem.

* * *

\- Są idiotami – stwierdziła Ginger, uderzając w worek treningowy i obserwując kątem oka Ironhide'a, który miał mały sparring z Chromią i nagle Shane się zaśmiał, widząc jej wzrok – Co? Czego się śmiejesz matole?

\- Oi, czyżbyś…

\- Przestań – warknęła, zaprzestając tego, co robiła i piorunując go spojrzeniem, na które wywrócił oczami i oparł się o manekina obok, kiedy dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści.

Donnelly zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na dwójkę kilka metrów od nich i marszcząc czoło, tym razem trochę poważniejąc.

\- Myślisz o tym – stwierdził, a na jej milczenie się zaśmiał – Myślisz. Nie wierzę, Ginger Rodriguez o rodzinie. Oi, Oi, Oi, uważaj GiGi. Nie chcemy, żeby…

Pięść, która była na worku, cudem wylądowała prosto w twarzy Shane'a, który dodatkowo został jeszcze podkoszony i wylądował na ziemi z udawanym jękiem bólu, zwracając uwagę specjalisty od broni i jego …żony?

\- Powiedziałam – wycedziła – żebyś się zamknął, bękarcie.

Oczy chłopaka ściemniały, kiedy tylko wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo i w ciągu kilku sekund znowu był na nogach, stając jej prosto przed twarzą.

\- Mała niechciana…

\- Bękart bez manier – prychnęła z pogardą, przerywając mu – Mam gdzieś, co masz do powiedzenia, Shane. Szczerze, jesteś nikim.

\- To nie ja łudzę się, że ktoś mnie zobaczy i uzna za córkę – zaszydził, na co Ginger zamarzła w miejscu i w następnej chwili, nikt nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy dziewczyna dosłownie rzuciła się na chłopaka.

* * *

\- Mam dwie pacjentki, którymi muszę się zająć, a wy bezmyślnie się bijecie!? – warknął Ratchet, bandażując ramie Shane'a – Gdzie dziewczyna? – spytał już trochę spokojniej, na co tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdzieś – odparł niewyraźnie, zerkając na dwa łóżka przed nim, gdzie leżała Zarya i Ziva, tym razem stabilne i normalnie oddychające.

\- O co poszło? – zapytał, ale tamten tylko odwrócił głowę z grymasem.

\- Nie twój interes, medyku – syknął, kiedy mężczyzna specjalnie mocniej uścisnął jego ramię, na co tamten ostro zwrócił do niego głowę, mrużąc oczy – Czego? Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania? Masz pecha. U nas to normalka – prychnął, zaciskając usta.

\- Nie jesteś w Sydney – powiedział twardo – Żadne z was.

\- Tobie się tak wydaje – odparł niewzruszony – Mogliśmy opuścić Australię, ale ona pozostaje w nas, nieważne, czego wy, żołnierzyki na zawołanie, nie zrobicie – warknął niemiło, wyszarpując ramię – Sam sobie poradzę – wymamrotał, wstając.

Nie zdążył nawet przejść z dwóch kroków, kiedy Ratchet chwycił go za nieskaleczone ramię i usadził znowu na krześle.

\- Nie opuszczasz tego pomieszczenie, dopóki nie dowiem się wszystkiego – postawił sprawę jasno, sprawiając, że Donnelly zamilkł, jakby zaskoczony tym obrotem akcji.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – warknął ponownie.

\- Jest moją sprawą, jeśli latacie wokoło i się ranicie. To ja mam was bandażować jak coś się stanie, więc gadaj, o co tym razem poszło. – rozkazał stanowczo.

\- Oczywiście, tylko dlatego ci zależy – wymamrotał prawie bezgłośnie, po czym pokręcił głową na jego minę – Uno momento…jak oni mieli…? – zapytał siebie, aż w końcu westchnął – Ach, tak. Więc. Ironhide i Chromia… - i nagle uciął, jakby następne słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez usta.

Zamknął oczy, sfrustrowany tym odkryciem. To było głupie. Żałosne i…i dziwne. Przedtem nie miał z tym problemu. Dlaczego nagle zaczęło mu tak zależeć…? Nie, dlaczego nagle te słowa jakby paliły, kiedy o nich pomyślał? Głupie, głupie, głupie…

\- Co z nimi? – był tak zamyślony, że niemal nie usłyszał wypowiedzianych przez medyka słów.

\- No… - dalej, weź się w garść, skarcił się w myślach – Bo…Bo Ginger…

Zaskoczony po prostu zamilkł, gorączkowo szukając wzrokiem niewiadomo, czego.

Nienawidził tego.

Tak jakby nie mógł mu powiedzieć prawdy, ale…

Co do cholery się z nim działo?! Miękki się robił czy co?!

\- Obawiam się, że potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż paru słów – stwierdził z pokręceniem głowy, na co tamten ostro zwrócił na niego wzrok – Wysłów się w końcu.

Dlaczego to było tak _cholernie_ trudne?!

\- Powiedziałem jej prawdę, więc się na mnie rzuciła – odparł innym sposobem.

\- Jaką?

No…O to nie miałeś zapytać, pomyślał z rezygnacją.

\- Powiedziałem… - zawahał się – że to nie ja łudzę się… - wymamrotał – że ktoś mnie zobaczy… - przełknął ślinę – jako własne dziecko… - mruknął niewyraźnie.

Proszę! Powiedział to!

…to go tak męczyło? Głupie myśli o rodzinie? Przecież wiedział lepiej.

Mimo to, Shane jakoś dziwnie się poczuł.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Ginger była tak naiwna i wzdychała do pary specjalistów. Och, nie. Przecież mogła robić, co chciała, to na końcu ona zostanie odrzucona nie on. Problemem było to, że…on…

Donnelly syknął, kiedy poczuł pieczenie na policzku.

Ach, racja. Tam wbiła mu te swoje ostre pazury. Auć. A teraz Hatchet je odkażał.

Dziwne, zaobserwował, lekarze z klanu nie byli tacy…delikatni.

Pewnie, Ratchet był niemiły i sarkastyczny i ironiczny, ale był dobry. W swój sposób.

\- A Ginger tak? – kontynuował medyk.

Shane spojrzał na niego kątem oka, kiedy wyrzucał gazę do kosza.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – prychnął, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jej zazdrościł – Jeśli chcesz ją adoptować to musisz konkurować z Ironhide'em i tą jego…żoną? Chromia czy jakoś tak – pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

Teraz…Ratchet odwrócił się do niego tak gwałtownie, że chłopak na chwilę przeżył mały szok, próbując cofnąć się i stać jak najmniejszym. Jego ojciec robił tak samo, kiedy robił coś źle i myśl, że medyk mógł zrobić tak samo, przeraziła go wbrew jego woli.

\- CO?

Wzdrygnął się.

Okay, był dobry, ale łatwo się wkurzał.

Auć jego biedna psychika przeżyła zawał.

W tamtej chwili, Ratchet zmarszczył czoło. Shane nie był typem chłopaka, który łatwo się wystraszał, ale zważając na to, że Zarya…

Och.

Medyk popatrzył na niego uważniej, niemal uderzając się z otwartej dłoni w twarz.

 _Och._

\- No…tak – wymamrotał niemrawo – Ginger chciałaby żeby oni…wiesz. Chcieli ją. Jako córkę.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew. Wiedział jak radzić sobie z upartymi pacjentami, agresywnymi pacjentami, niegrzecznymi pacjentami, ale za cholerę nie miał pojęcia jak radzić sobie z pacjentem, który był ofiarą przemocy domowej. Pewnie, zetknął się z takimi przypadkami, ale nie był psychologiem! To była rola Smokescreen'a.

Zaraz, czy on powiedział…

\- Chce? – spytał spokojniej – Tak powiedziała?

\- Nie musiała mówić – powiedział zirytowany, akcentując każde słowo – Znam ją. Ginger, Zarya, obie zawsze pragnęły rodziny. Były jak te sierotki w domu dziecka. Zawsze pragnęły tego, czego same nigdy nie miały.

\- I chcesz mi wmówić, że sam tego nie chcesz? – spytał sceptycznie, na co chłopak zwrócił ku niemu gniewny wzrok.

\- Nie potrzebuje ludzi, którzy patrzyliby na mnie z litością! – warknął – Nie potrzebuję ich głupich gadek: „wszystko będzie dobrze", „świat cię kocha", „to nic takiego"! To żałosne. Szukać rodziców w innych. Po co niby? I tak skończy się na tym, że każde z nas zostanie znowu odrzucone, porzucone albo któreś z nas skończy w ładnej trumnie, bo będzie głupie na tyle by się z tego powodu zabić.

…Okay, nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć.

Shane naprawdę chciał po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię.

Bo serio. Ze wszystkich ludzi z którymi powinien się był dzielić czymś takim, Ratchet na pewno odpadał z listy.

\- Interesujące – mruknął, na co Donnelly zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie – Skończyłeś? – spytał niby grzecznie.

\- Taaak – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Fajnie, więc teraz się zamknij i słuchaj.

Cóż…tego się nie spodziewał, ale zrobił tak jak kazał. Niechętnie, ale zrobił, obserwując go, kiedy podszedł do niego, a jego oczach pojawił się stanowczy bunt, sprawiając, że wyglądał trochę starzej niż zwykle.

\- Zamierzasz mnie zabić? – spytał poważnie.

\- Miałeś się zamknąć – przypomniał ostro, na co tamten wywrócił oczami – Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził takim tonem jakby powinien to był wiedzieć już dawno temu – Nie ukrywajmy tego, większość waszego gatunku jest. Rzecz w tym, że wasza trójka sprawia, że kwestionuje jakiekolwiek szanse na jakikolwiek iloraz inteligencji z waszej strony.

Shane popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

\- Rozumiem, serio rozumiem wasze problemy, kompleksy i Primus wie, co jeszcze, ale to już jest kompletna przesada. Jesteś głupszy niż myślałem, naprawdę. Uważasz, że pragnienie miłości rodziny jest żałosne? No, przepraszam bardzo, ale nie brałem cię za osobę, która by sobie urządzała imprezy z użalaniem się nad sobą, Shane.

\- Niespodzianki, niespodzianki – wymamrotał.

\- Posiadanie lub pragnienie rodziny nie jest słabością, człowieku – pokręcił głową i patrząc na niego – Jeśli tak myślisz, to sam siebie oszukujesz. I to dopiero jest żałosne.

Po tym zdaniu, odszedł.

Szatyn skrzywił się.

 _To…bolało._

* * *

Ginger nienawidziła, Shane'a kiedy miał rację…

Czyli praktycznie cały czas, ale tym razem przegiął. Nie wiedział, czego chciała, tylko udawał, że tak było. Tak, lubiła Ironhide'a, Chromię nawet bardziej, chociaż nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiała. Jedynie przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowom. Zalety dawnego bycia szpiegiem dla klanu. Ale coś po prostu…kliknęło.

Chcąc nie chcąc, widziała ich, jako figurę rodziców. Przynamniej wiedziała, że nigdy nie skrzywdziliby niewinnych. To było coś, w co ona wierzyła, a Donnelly nie. On zawsze miał problemy z zaufaniem, kiedy chodziło o ludzi pokroju Autobot'ów. Zawsze doszukiwał się cech wspólnych z jego ojcem. Biedaczek, pewnie doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Ciągle patrząc na każdy swój ruch.

Jednakże, Rodriguez ufała. Może była to jej zguba, ale nie zamierzała temu zaprzeczać. Nie była na tyle głupia jak Shane. Wiedziała, jaka była i nie starała się tego ukrywać. Nie… Ona to pokazywała. Tym sposobem zaimponowała Zaryi i nie wstydziła się tego nawet trochę.

Okay, ociupinkę może.

Ginger wywróciła oczami, uderzając w worek z całej siły.

Naprawdę, kiedy w grę chodziło użalanie się nad sobą, ona była w tym najlepsza z całej trójki. Przynajmniej nie zaszywała się w pokoju. Albo u medyka.

Brunetka prychnęła. Taa, Shane i Ratchet. Całkiem do siebie pasowali. Tak samo z Arcee, chociaż tego nie przyzna.

\- Pieprzony bękart – mruknęła, odchodząc od worka i kierując się do stoiska z broniami, chwytając za snajperkę – Miałam dobry humor. Pomijając tą debilkę i jej honorowe cele – stwierdziła, mierząc – Nie, czekaj. Skreśl to. Miałam dzień do dupy.

Wystrzeliła, zmrużyła oczy i uniosła do góry brew.

\- W ciągu całego mojego życia nigdy nie spudłowałam do celu – powiedziała zirytowana – Dlaczego cholera teraz? Shane jak tylko wyjdziesz od medyka, przysięgam odetnę ci ten język.

Chwyciła tym razem zwykłego glock'a i wystrzeliła kilka razy.

No. To się nazywa strzał, pomyślała z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Pomijając te wszystkie tortury, głodzenie i próby zabicia – mruknęła – to nawet zrobili ze mnie dobrego snajpera i szpiega.

 _I potwora…_

Ale tego nie przyzna.

\- Masz trochę do wyjaśnienia.

Och, cholera, nie.

Ginger wywróciła oczami, odwracając się i patrząc wyraźnie niewzruszona na dwójkę specjalistów od broni.

\- I…kto tak mówi? Z tego, co wiem, nie przyjmuję rozkazów od ciebie. W razie gdybyście nie wiedzieli, moim szefem jest Zarya – warknęła – A jej tu nie ma.

I była jej w tej chwili bardzo wdzięczna.

\- My – Ironhide zmrużył oczy, na co tamta odłożyła broń.

\- Ach… - zaśmiała się – Chcecie zapewne wiedzieć, dlaczego rzuciłam się na tego półgłówka. Albo…już wiecie i nie wiecie, o kogo chodziło – ta druga opcja nie bardzo jej pasowała, ale westchnęła z politowaniem – Sorki, ale nie mam czasu.

Zamierzała przejść obok nic i wyjść. Drugi etap jej jednak nie wyszedł, kiedy Chromia, unosząc do góry brew, przechyliła w bok głowę, odzywając się odważnie z pewnością siebie w głosie.

\- Masz pecha. Bo będziesz tutaj siedzieć dopóki nam nie odpowiesz, młoda.

Brunetka prychnęła, odwracając się.

\- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że tak zrobię? – spytała, szczerze zaciekawiona.

\- Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochrona was – stwierdziła kobieta, ignorując jej pytanie i ciągnąc – I nie pomagacie nam rzucając się na siebie nawzajem. Rozumiem jeśli chodziło o Zar…

\- Czy wszystko, co się dzieje jest sprowadzane do niej? – warknęła – Nie obchodzi mnie ta idiotka. Wie jak o siebie zadbać. Więc nie. Nie chodziło o Zaryę.

Nigdy o nią nie chodziło. Prawda była taka, że nienawidziła tego, że wszystko układało się po jej myśli. Oni dwaj zostali sami, w tej ciemności. Ją to akurat nie obchodziło, przecież już się nie przyjaźnili.

\- Cały świat się wokół niej nie kręci – syknęła, jej oczy płonęły wściekłością i bólem, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że może przyszli do niej by dowiedzieć się, co z dziewczyną – Jeśli coś się dzieje pomiędzy mną a tym przygłupem, to zwykle chodzi o Australię. Albo nasze rodziny. Zważając na to, że żadne z powyższych was nie dotyczy, nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia – zaciskając zęby, Ginger odwróciła wzrok.

Tak bardzo nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś wtrącał się w sprawy pomiędzy nią, a inną osobą.

Chromia nie okazała żadnych emocji, Ironhide tylko skrzyżował ręce i wtedy Rodriguez zobaczyła długą bliznę na jego prawym policzku rozciągającą się od oka w dół do brody. Jej postawa natychmiastowo się zmieniła, jej grymas całkowicie zniknął jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

Przyglądała im się od tygodnia przynajmniej i tego nie zauważyła? Ginger cofnęła komentarz w którym myślała, że jednak była dobrym szpiegiem. Totalna porażka.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Ironhide, widząc jej wzrok.

Rodriguez ocknęła się, kilkakrotnie mrugając i przełykając ślinę, kiedy zobaczyła go w tej postaci. Widział ją, ona widziała jego. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie był wielkim kilku metrowym robotem. W tej formie był człowiekiem. I dziewczyna mogła być nim przestraszona, nieważne, jaką ją to robiło.

Bo bała się ludzi. Bała się pułkownika, generała, swojego brata, klanu, Bash'a i Jeff'a. Autobotów się nie bała, ale tylko, kiedy byli w swojej prawdziwej formie. W tamtej chwili widziała go naprawdę. I to ją przeraziło.

Więc…cofając się powoli, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, zrobiła to, w czym była najlepsza.

Uciekła.

Chromia uniosła do góry brwi zaskoczona i popatrzyła na męża, ale tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami. To…było dziwne.

* * *

 **A/N:** _...Ups. Tak, trochę się porobiło. Nie, nie żałuję tego. Btw, napisałam Oneshota, jeśli jest ktoś jest ciekaw. Zarya i Ziva będą nieprzytomne przez dwa/trzy rozdziały, Ginger i Shane będą mieli swoje momenty, a William będzie w kropce. Morshower także się zjawi, tak samo jak nowy łącznik. Caroline będzie miała bliskie starcie z dwoma osobami oraz Ratchet będzie służył jako doradca dla Ironhide'a i Chromii.  
Życie...jest pełne niespodzianek.  
 **Artemida:** Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Moja dusza jest teraz o wiele spokojniejsza :D Uwielbiam pisać takie rzeczy, naprawdę. Nawet nie zauważyłam,że nigdy nie napisałam ich pierwszej rozmowy.  
XXFaith._


	23. Of Fighting And Realizations

„ _Anger is a feeling that makes your mouth work faster than your mind"_

 _\- Evan Esar_

Ginger zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Caroline, która w tamtej chwili rozmawiała z inną dziewczyną z działu komputerowego. I jeśli ją pamięć nie myliła, to była ta sama zdzira, która wsadziła Zivę do szpitala. I w tamtej chwili…

\- Jest głupia – prychnęła – Nie potrafi nawet prostego…

\- Mówisz o sobie? – spytała, siadając koło dziewczyn w stołówce i opierając głowę o złączone ręce uśmiechnęła się do nich słodko – Caroline, tak?

\- Taa – powiedziała powoli dziewczyna, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie – Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytała uprzejmie, na co Rodriguez przechyliła w bok głowę.

\- Właściwie to tak – stwierdziła, na co obydwie popatrzyły na nią dziwnie, jakby wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak – Widzisz, przeszkadzasz mi. I innym ludziom wokół mnie. Zwłaszcza Zivie, pamiętasz? Brunetka, brązowooka, bardzo wrażliwa?

Masters zmrużyła oczy, jej koleżanka przełknęła ślinę.

\- No, dobrze. Do rzeczy – klasnęła w dłonie – Nie ukrywajmy tego, nikt cię nie lubi. Ten nerd koło ciebie też nie. Zrób innym przysługę i nie rozpowiadaj innym fałszywych informacji na temat tego, jaka ty jesteś wspaniała.

\- A jeśli tego nie zrobię?

\- To zapewniam cię, że nie skończy się to dla ciebie za dobrze, Care – jej głos nadal był przesłodzony, ale brunetka nie mogła się powstrzymać, widząc przerażony wzrok na twarzy drugiej dziewczyn – Wiesz, kim byłam zanim tutaj przyleciałam? – spytała szeptem, jakby mówiła wielki sekret, kiedy Caroline zaprzeczyła – Byłam szpiegiem. A wiesz, co robili szpiedzy, kiedy czegoś potrzebowali? – kolejne zaprzeczenie – Torturowali innych, żeby wydobyć przydatne informacje. Rozumiesz, nie chcemy żeby stała ci się krzywda, a przy takiej marnej ochronie w twoim pokoju… - nie dokończyła.

\- Groźby są karalne – zdołała wykrztusić.

\- Wiem, słoneczko – odparła z uśmiechem – Dlatego zamiast tego obiecuję. Jedno złe słowo na temat panienki Hale i twoje życie zamieni się w żywe piekło, a uwierz mi wiem jak to zrobić. Kapujesz?

\- Tak – wygryzła, na co tamta usatysfakcjonowana skinęła głową i wstała.

\- Więc miłego dnia – rzuciła i odwróciła się, idąc w stronę drzwi.

* * *

\- Co z tymi ostrymi spojrzeniami? – spytał William, unosząc do góry brew w sali konferencyjnej do której wcześniej ani Shane ani Ginger nie mieli dostępu i patrząc na dwójkę nastolatków.

Ale oni tylko rzucili mu przelotne spojrzenie. Nie śmieli teraz się odezwać. Nie, kiedy w tym samym pomieszczeniu był Ratchet, Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl i Morshower. Optimus'a niestety nie było, miał jakieś spotkanie. Mimo to dziewczyna nie mogła pojąć, po co oni byli potrzebni. To nie tak, że są teraz jakoś mocno przydatni.

\- Mówię do was – stwierdził zirytowany.

\- Wiemy, po prostu pana ignorujemy – odezwała się brunetka swobodnie.

Morshower popatrzyła na nią, kiedy Donnelly zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie zajdziemy daleko na takim zachowaniu – oznajmił twardo generał – A rozwiązywanie waszych spraw nie jest w naszym interesie. Naszym zdaniem dzisiaj jest…

\- …ustalenie gdzie zamieszkają Zarya i Ziva, jeśli się obudzą – dokończył znudzonym tonem chłopak, powoli kierując na niego wzrok – Wiemy. Powtórzyliście to cztery razy w ciągu godziny.

\- To…

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj potrzebni – stwierdziła Ginger – Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie zamieszkują albo – spojrzała na Jazz – z kim.

\- Nie nasza sprawa – dodał Shane – To ich życie.

Lennox popatrzył bezradnie na Morshower'a, który westchnął. Jazz i Prowl unieśli do góry brwi. A reszta po prostu wpatrywała się w dwójkę.

\- Od kiedy ci nie zależy? – prychnęła nagle brunetka – Przecież ganiałeś za nią jak pies za kością – powiedziała pogardliwie.

\- Oi, mała GiGi zazdrosna? – zaśmiał się szyderczo, pochylając się na swoim miejscu – Powinnaś. Z Zivą jest inaczej, nie? Biedna, zostałaś w tyle – udał współczucie i niby łzę.

\- Zamknij się, bękarcie – warknęła – Niczego nie wiesz. Lepiej skup się na tym cholernym zadaniu, co będziemy mogli wyjść i nigdy na siebie nie spojrzeć.

\- Och…Ale tak świetnie się bawię – stwierdził z żalem – Nie mogę się doczekać aż wyjawię im…

Nagle pojemnik na długopisy został rzucony prosto w niego, trafiając go w głowę, na co syknął i popatrzył na twarz Ginger, która zaciskała usta w cienką linię i patrzyła na niego niezadowolona, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pułkownika.

\- Co chcecie wiedzieć? – spytała, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie zaatakowała chłopaka przed nią.

\- Zgodzą się? – zapytał Jazz, na co ona parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Będą w rozsypce – wzruszyła ramionami – Chcąc nie chcąc polubili tych…strażników czy jak wy ich tam zwiecie. W sumie są szczęściarami. Trzeba przyznać, że w tym programie tylko one dostały kogoś takiego – ostatnią część mruknęła do siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że się zgodzą – prychnął Donnelly, zwracając na siebie wzrok – To bliźniczki. Nie możesz mieć jednej, bez drugiej. Słoneczko zawsze o tym marzyło, Ziva także. Daj im taką opcję i na pewno ją wybiorą.

\- Pewnie, będą umierać z tęsknoty za tymi… - urwała, jakby myśląc – Sides'em czy Sunny'm, Bóg wie jak ich zwicie, ale po jakiś czasie ochłoną – dokończyła pewniej.

\- Taa, pewnie – powiedział sarkastycznie, piorunując ją wzrokiem – Teraz już sobie z tym nie poradzą. Za bardzo się zżyli – stwierdził.

\- Więc? – spytał Ratchet – To nie tak, że wcale nie będą się widywać.

Ginger i Shane unieśli do góry brwi.

\- Sprawa jest jasna – podsumował chłopak, patrząc na wszystkich.

\- Bierzecie całą czwórkę albo nie bierzecie nikogo - ciągnęła Ginger, w końcu zgadzając się z logiką Donnelly'ego, który skinął niechętnie z wdzięcznością głową – Nie zrywa się takiej więzi jak oni mają.

\- Prime nie może tak po prostu pozwolić dwójce najlepszych wojowników odejść z dwiema ziemskimi dziewczynami – stwierdził Ironhide.

\- Ale… - wtrącił William, patrząc na taktyka – Prowl mówił, że spodziewacie się nowych przyjazdów, tak?

\- Tak – potwierdził ze skinięciem głowy mężczyzna – Otrzymaliśmy transmisję kilka dni temu i wiadomo nam, że dołączy do nas przynajmniej z pięciu/sześciu sojuszników.

\- Problem rozwiązany – wymamrotał Morshower.

\- Nie wiemy jednak, kto dokładnie – dokończył Prowl, patrząc na niego znacząco, kiedy ten westchnął ciężko.

\- To bez znaczenia – powiedziała Chromia w końcu po krótkim namyśle – Sideswipe i Sunstreaker mają możliwość wrócenia na wyspę w każdym momencie, zważając na to, że ich miejsce zamieszkania miałoby się znajdować w Waszyngtonie – stwierdziła sucho.

\- Racja – zgodził się Jazz – Jedyne, czego potrzebujemy to zgody Optimus'a i dziewczyn – powiedział.

\- Powodzenia z tym – mruknęła pod nosem Ginger i ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Woah, a gdzie ty idziesz? – spytał Lennox, na co tamta uniosła do góry brew, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o co mu teraz chodzi, ale wywróciła oczami.

\- Mam obowiązki. Jak ich nie wykonam, wylatuje z Diego Garcia – oznajmiła tonem krzyczącym „duh" – A szefowa leży w dziale medycznym za swoją głupotę, więc ktoś musi się tym bałaganem zająć.

\- Jestem nadal ja – odezwał się szatyn, na co dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Serio? Jak na razie przejmujesz się losem tych dwóch idiotek – odpowiedziała z pogardą w głosie.

\- To nie ja zastraszyłem Caroline w stołówce z powodu Zivy – stwierdził, na co dziewczyna zmierzyła go pytającym wzrokiem – Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że zrobisz coś tak…

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że leży tam za swoją głupotę? – spytał Morshower – Uratowała pułkownika z tego, co mi wiadomo.

\- Taa, pewnie. Super, medal jej dajcie i tej jej porąbanej siostrzyczce także – syknęła ostro – Szczerze mam to gdzieś. Niech się dzieje, co się dzieje.

\- Mówisz tak tylko, dlatego, że masz problemy emocjonalne.

\- Cała trójka je ma – odparowała z pokręceniem głową – Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę żałosny. Przynajmniej ja próbuję ułożyć sobie życie i tego nie ukrywam. Ty, z drugiej strony – popatrzyła wymownie na medyka, na co Shane zamarzł w miejscu, na jego twarzy malowało się zdezorientowanie - …Albo nawet nie wiesz, że to robisz – powiedziała, kiedy realizacja dosłownie uderzyła ją w twarz.

\- Ginger… – warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- O mój Boże – zaśmiała się – To zabawne. Osądzasz mnie, a sam robisz dokłaaaaadnie to samo – przeciągnęła dla efektu.

\- Ale nie łudzę się, że tak się stanie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – żachnęła się dziewczyna – W końcu… kto by chciał takie pomyłki jak my?

Sposób, w jaki to wypowiedziała był wystarczająco, żeby oboje tym razem zamilkli.

Wtedy usłyszeli, że ktoś odchrząknął i Ginger musiała siłą woli powstrzymać się od uderzenia w twarz z liścia. Shane syknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Idiotka – warknął – Musisz wszystko rozpowiadać.

\- To nie tak, że kogoś to faktycznie obchodzi – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym na odchodne rzuciła w stronę ludzi w pomieszczeniu – Narka! Obowiązki wzywają.

* * *

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak kiedyś ją znosiliśmy – przyznał Donnelly, siedząc obok na łóżku Zaryi i patrząc na jej bladą twarz – Ginger…ona… - zamknął oczy, chwytając jej dłoń i wlepiając w nią wzrok.

Absolutnie tego nienawidził. Był… bezbronny w tamtej sytuacji. Musiał polegać na innych, bo wiedział, że wszyscy w tamtej chwili byli zajęci dwoma dziewczynami, które poświęciły się dla William'a i Jolt'a, ale…czasami miał wrażenie, że wszystko kręci się wokół nich, a on i brunetka zostawali spychani na drugi plan.

\- Nieważne jak bardzo nienawidzę tego przyznawać, ta idiotka ma rację – syknął do siebie, po czym westchnął, widząc, że odpowiedziała mu cisza – Zastanawiam się czy teraz o czymś śnisz. Nie miałem okazji spytać się Ratch…

Czy teraz wszystko miało się do niego sprowadzać? Nie. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. To było żałosne, bezcelowe i…i… Na pewno mógłby wymyślić kilka innych określeń na swoje dziwne…zachowanie, gdyby miał więcej czasu.

Shane wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze, kierując wzrok z jej dłoni na jej twarz.

\- Nadal mam koszmary… - stwierdził niepodobnym do siebie głosem -…a ty?

* * *

Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w którym była. Wtedy, powoli, chociaż stosunkowo szybko jak na taki szok, dotarło do niej, że w rzeczywistości stała w dziale medycznym…przy swoim łóżku. I…

Zaraz, czy to był Shane? Trzymał ją za rękę? Co do cholery…?

\- Cieszę się, że wreszcie dotarłaś – dotarł do niej głos Zivy, która siedziała na stole gdzie leżał zwykle ekwipunek dla ziemskich pacjentów Hatchet'a i wpatrywała się dziwnie w szatyna – Okropnie tutaj nudno bez twojej nudności i powagi – stwierdziła – Po za tym, Shane wydaje się być meeeega w kłopotach – powiedziała, chcąc jakoś rozweselić ich sytuację, jednak napięcie w powietrzu ani trochę się nie obniżyło.

\- Co ON tu robi? – spytała zdziwiona, na co Ziva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wczoraj znalazł się u Ratchet'a, bo Ginger mu przywaliła – mruknęła roztargniona, kiedy Donnelly wytrzeszczył oczy i odwrócił się nagle, spotykając się nikim innym jak medykiem we własnej osobie, który zmrużył na reakcję oczy.

\- Gi…Zaraz, co? – zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc, ale brunetka przytknęła palec do ust i skinęła na scenę przed nimi.

\- Słuchaj – poleciła cicho.

Zarya zmrużyła oczy, ale zrobiła tak, jak kazała.

* * *

\- Co? – spytał poirytowany.

\- Wygląda na to, że Rodriguez zna cię lepiej niż myślałeś – stwierdził Ratchet z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, jakby czegoś dowiódł.

\- …może.

Nie było sensu ukrywać prawdy. A Shane psychicznie wykończony był całą tą wymianą zdania do tego stopnia, że oczy same mu się zamykały. Co było dosyć dziwne, zważając na to, że przecież przespał całą no…

Albo i nie. Koszmary obudziły go o trzeciej w nocy. Nic dziwnego, że nie czuł się na siłach na nic innego jak oglądanie wszystkiego wokół bez interwencji czegokolwiek innego.

\- Kiedy ostatnio przespałeś całą noc? – spytał medyk, jakby czytając mu w myślach, na co chłopak mimowolnie się skrzywił.

\- Zależy od twojej definicji – wzruszył ramionami, nie bardzo chcąc odpowiedzieć, jednak wzrok mężczyzny mówił wszystko wyraźnie, nie zamierzał się wycofać albo odpuścić, bo jak każdy inny lekarz, wiedział, kiedy działo się coś złego.

\- Kiedy ostatnio przespałeś pełne osiem ziemskich godzin? – poprawił się lekko zirytowany, a kiedy Donnelly otworzył usta, żeby jeszcze jakoś mądrze skomentować jego niedopracowane pytanie, dodał: - Niczym nieprzerwane osiem godzin?

Na to, szatyn zamilkł.

Powinien walić wszystko, warknąć coś niemiłego w jego stronę i wyjść z pomieszczenia, bo wiedział, że tak byłoby najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Problem był w tym, że myśląc o tym, złapał się na tym, że myślał o innych, a nie o sobie i to sprawiło, że lekko zaskoczony odwrócił wzrok. On zawsze myślał o sobie, o tym, co było najlepsze dla niego. Tak wmówiono mu w przeszłości. Zasada pierwsza: Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie i nie ratuj innych. Drugą zasadą było: Nie bądź żałosny i nie marz, ale nie bardzo się nią przejmował. Tak długo jak żył, nikt nigdy przenigdy nie dowiedział się o jego marzeniach, więc był bezpieczny.

Ale teraz było inaczej. I nie mógł przestać myśleć, że to wszystko wina tej całej bandy Autobotów.

\- No? Język ci ucięło? Zwykle masz wiele do powiedzenia – komentarz Ratchet'a natychmiastowo wyrzucił go z rozmyślań i sprawił, że jak oparzony podniósł do góry głowę tylko po to by spotkać się z pytającym wzrokiem niebieskookiego.

W sumie mu się nie dziwił. Musiał wyglądać na bezbronnego, małego, nędznego bękarta, którym zawsze był.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek przespał tyle godzin, medyku – prychnął, stawiając na swoją zwykłą obronne – Nie żeby w ogóle powinno cię to interesować. Tak długo jak dobrze funkcjonuje i nie mam braków w pracy, nie masz obowiązku pytać mnie jak się mam albo czy nic mi nie jest.

\- No proszę, znalazł się jeden, co przeczytał regulamin – mruknął pod nosem, po czym zmarszczył lekko czoło, kiedy Shane zamarzł w miejscu na chwilę, jakby sobie o czymś przypominając.

\- Jak długo tu stałeś? – spytał nagle.

Gdyby podsłuchiwał od początku, Donnelly wiedział, że w takim razie, nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że medyk miał podstawy do zatrzymania go tutaj na wymuszonych wakacjach medycznych.

\- Wystarczająco długo, żeby stwierdzić, że nie wysypiałeś się w ciągu tych tygodni wystarczająco i taki powód – jak doskonale sobie już pewnie zdajesz sprawę – jest wystarczający bym umieścił cię na obserwacji – jego sucha odpowiedź wbiła się w głowę chłopaka, jak sopel lodu w ziemię.

\- No…ale tego nie zrobisz – stwierdził, zanim w ogóle pomyślał, co mówił.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał z prychnięciem – Chcesz mi wmówić, że…

\- Mam na myśli – przerwał z warknięciem – że nie jest to konieczne i potrafię sam o siebie zadbać. Robiłem to przez całe życie i nie widzę powodu dla którego to miałoby się teraz zmienić – stwierdził z pokręceniem głowy.

\- Bo jesteś głupi – stwierdził ostro – Jest powód dla którego jestem tutaj głównym medykiem i jeśli jest coś, co cię dręczy, masz prawo przyjść i mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie zachowywać się jak bezmyślne dziecko i ofiara losu, którą dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś, Shane. Masz problem – przychodzisz do jednego z nas.

\- Łatwo ci mówisz – wygryzł natychmiastowo.

\- Wbrew temu, co myślisz ty i Ginger, nie jesteśmy jak wasze rodziny. Nie zamierzamy was bić i maltretować za byle, co czy Primus wie, co jeszcze wam się tam przytrafiło. Nie jesteście w Australii, w zimnej piwnicy czy co wy tam jeszcze mieliście, Shane. Weź się w garść, przełknij co ci podano i zastanów się nad swoim zachowaniem – jego oczy tym razem lśniły, ale nie wiedział, jakie kryły się w nich emocje, gdyż był za bardzo skupiony na normalnym oddychaniu na nagłe oświadczenie ze strony medyka, który zwykle był nie do zniesienia dla innych – Drzwi są zawsze otwarte dla każdego z was tak długo, jak będziecie z nami szczerzy. Ukrywanie czegoś, co wydaje się dla ciebie małą sprawą tylko, dlatego, że ktoś ci tak wmówił, jest złe. Jest kłopot, nie wiesz, co zrobić, albo nie wiesz do kogo się zwrócić, przychodzisz. Wierzę, że z twojego pokoju do działu medycznego jest nie mniej niż metr i nie zgubisz się tak jak niektórzy z N.E.S.T – ta część dodana była z wywróceniem oczy, zanim Ratchet wrócił do tematu – Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Ty i Ginger musicie to zrozumieć.

…Chłopak stał tam, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niedowierzaniem i zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, sprawiając, że mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jakoś go nie uszkodził takim wyznaniem, ale minutę, może dwie później, tamten przełknął ślinę i wziął drżący wdech.

Nie. Nie spodziewał się tego. W życiu nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to właśnie on powiedziałby mu coś takiego. Stawiał na Optimus'a, widząc, że przecież on był od długich i nudnych lektur i przemówień, ale problem był w tym, że role się odwróciły. I Shane sam w sobie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Ale miał rację. Nie byli wrogami. Nigdy nie byli.

I próbował mu to udowodnić? Bo jeśli tak, to nieźle mu szło i musiał to przyznać.

Jednak…

\- Ale… - nie mógł znaleźć jednego, porządnego powodu, żeby mu nie zaufać i wiedział, że było to zły znak, ale brnął dalej, gorączkowo przeszukując swój umysł i wspomnienia, kiedy na zewnątrz starał się wyglądać na spokojnego.

I wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia. Nawet nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, kiedy otworzył ponownie usta. Mężczyzna przed nim uniósł lekko do góry brew, wyraźnie czekając na jakąś odpowiedź, ale Donnelly przełknął ślinę i zamykając oczy, odwrócił się i wybiegł.

\- Primus, dzieci w tym wieku…

* * *

\- Shane? Serio? – spytała na głos Ziva, patrząc na Zaryę, która pokręciła głową, zwracając się do swojego ciała – Sunshine?

\- Wracam – powiedziała cicho.

\- Eee, Sunshine, ale nie mamy jak wrócić. Jakbyś zapomniała, postrzelili nas nieco za blisko serca…

\- Mam na myśli do snów – prychnęła dziewczyna, patrząc na siostrę, która uniosła do góry brew, jakby pytając ją, o co jej chodzi – To jedyny moment, kiedy śnię o czymś innym niż Jack i Diane, Ziva. Zamierzam z tego skorzystać – mruknęła cicho.

\- Dlaczego miała… - i nagle ją uderzyło – Aaaaach, rozumiem – wymamrotała niewyraźnie – Myślisz, że za nami tęsknią? – spytała, wyraźnie zaznaczając swoim głosem o kogo chodziło, ale blondynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznała – Ale nie zamierzam się tym teraz zajmować – dorzuciła po krótkiej chwili – Nie mam siły.

\- Ja też nie – zgodziła się i ziewnęła – Tylko nie umrzyj mi tutaj, nie?

\- Ziva, złe charaktery nie idą tak szybko do piekła – przypomniała.

\- Ale ja wiem, Sunshine. Ale zdaję się, że ktoś się tam wzywa. No, wiesz. Komornik piekielny i te sprawy…

* * *

\- Przysięgam, jeśli to kolejna próba, Sideswipe… - zaczął Ratchet słysząc, że otwierają się drzwi do jego działu medycznego – Och, Ironhide, Chromia – przywitał się nieco zaskoczony, mrużąc oczy.

\- Potrzebujemy rady – walnęła prosto z mostu Chromia, opierając się lewym biodrem i ramieniem o ścianę naprzeciwko i krzyżując ręce – Teraz. Natychmiast.

\- Cóż, w jakiej sprawie? – spytał w końcu, na co Ironhide westchnął.

\- Ginger – mruknął niewyraźnie, a Ratchet wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze i przyszczypnął grzbiet nosa, niemal uderzając się z otwartej dłoni w twarz na dźwięk jej imienia.

Naprawdę. Kiedy awansował na prywatnego psychologa?!

\- Obawiam się, że musisz być bardziej precyzyjny – odparł w końcu, a Chromia uniosła do góry brew.

\- Jest dziwna – powiedziała w końcu, a medyk spojrzał na nią jakby powiedziała jakieś wielkie głupstwo – Bardziej niż zwykle. Chcemy wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Nie tak łatwo zdiagnozować pacjenta, który jeszcze wcale u mnie nie był – stwierdził sucho i westchnął ciężko, opierając się o stół i patrząc na dwójkę uważnie, do razu zauważając jak bardzo zdeterminowani byli na zdobyciu jego opinii – Och, na Primus'a, to chyba nie tak trudno zgadnąć, Chromia.

\- Nie nadążam – Ironhide zmrużył oczy – Rozumiemy, że miała takie a nie inne przeżycia, ale nie zdarzyło się, żeby rzuciła się na Shane'a bez dobrego powodu.

\- Jak mówiłam: dziwne – dodała kobieta.

\- Nie zamierzam powiedzieć wam za dużo – rzucił podchodząc do łóżka Zaryi i Zivy, sprawdzając coś na ekranach – Chociaż mógłbym. Mogę wam jedynie poradzić tyle, żebyście jak cywilizowana para z nią pogadali. Żadnych broni, ostrych słów czy oskarżeń. Normalna rozmowa, umiecie coś takiego? Czy to też musze wam wytłumaczyć?

\- Nie – mruknęła ostro, posyłając mu niemiłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział w tym samym momencie Ironhide.

\- Świetnie! – powiedział, po czym jego oczy ściemniały – A teraz wypad!

* * *

Jakim cudem dzieje się tak, że zawsze trafiają do sali treningowej, tego nikt nie zrozumie. Ginger nie miała ochoty na kolejne potyczki z Shane'em, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie tylko Sideswipe i Sunstreaker patrzyli, ale także Ironhide i Chromia.

Jedno, wielkie deja vu.

\- Co ci się stało w twarz? – spytał zdezorientowany Sides, kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i wróciła do uderzania worka przed sobą.

\- Wypadek – wzruszył ramionami, nie mając ochoty, po czym spiorunował go wzrokiem – Co cię to?

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, wracając do rozmowy ze swoim bratem, kiedy szatyn podszedł do manekina. W głowie nadal grzmiały mu słowa medyka i za cholerę nie mógł się skupić. W drodze do sali prawie zderzył się z Jolt'em, który akurat szedł w stronę działu medycznego. Taa, totalnie nie jego dzień.

\- Jak tam Hatchet? – spytała złośliwie, nie odwracając wzroku od przedmiotu przed nią – Masz już papiery? Hmm?

\- A jak tam Hide i Mia? – odparował równie jadowicie, co ona.

\- Och, więc teraz jesteś z nimi po imieniu? – spytała z pogardą – Upadłeś nisko, wiesz? Ale serio. Jestem ciekawa. Może twój mały, bękarci, żałosny móżdżek w końcu wrócił na swoje miejsce i przejrzałeś na oczy.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Też jestem ciekaw. Może przestałaś być tchórzem? W końcu wiemy, jaka jesteś, pomyłko – wygryzł ostro.

\- Uderzyłam w czuły punkt, nie? – zaśmiała się szyderczo – Szkoda, że nie ma tu twojego ojca. Jestem pewna, że byłby dumny na kogo wyrosłeś – powiedziała z sarkazmem i z satysfakcją patrzyła jak Shane w jednej sekundzie znalazł się przy niej i wymierzył w nią cios, który szybko jednak przechwyciła i go odepchnęła.

\- Nie wtrącaj w to tego nędznego ścierwa – wysyczał, a jego oczy zabłysły – A co na to twoja matka? Powinna zobaczyć jak bardzo jesteś do niej podobna, **GiGi.**

Tym razem, dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego i tak jak poprzednio, rozpoczęła się bijatyka, która niestety nie uszła oczom widowni. Chromia wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy na zjawisko, a jej mąż uniósł do góry brwi, kiedy nagle zmarszczył czoło. Czy oni…

\- Pójść po Ratch'a? – zaproponował Sideswipe, który podbiegł razem z Sunstreaker'em do pary, na co mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Ostatnim razem nie skończyło się za dobrze – stwierdził cierpko.

\- Ta, bez żartów – mruknął Sunny, kiedy jego brat zniknął z sali, obserwując jak chłopak rzucił brunetką o ścianę – Zaraz, oni tak na…

\- Tak – wykrztusiła – Poprzednim razem poszło o zupełnie, co innego.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał sceptycznie, na co wskazała na dwójkę.

\- Widzisz jej oczy? – spytała, na co wywrócił oczami, ale skinął twierdząco głową – Poprzednim razem skończyło się na kilku ciosach, tym razem w jej oczach jest normalna chęć mordu – mruknęła ciszej.

\- Para dzieciaków – syknął pod nosem i popatrzył jakoś zmartwiony, kiedy zaskakująco Donnelly przyszpilił dziewczynę do ściany z ramieniem przy jej gardle.

\- Pus-szczaj! – wykrztusiła, szarpiąc się, aż w końcu wolną nogą, uderzyła do w brzuch, sprawiając, że jego uścisk zelżał, pozwalając jej się uwolnić – Nie jestem jak ta zdzira. Nigdy nie będę!

\- Ta?! Bo teraz tak się zachowujesz – warknął – Mała, bezużyteczna suka – splunął w nią, jego oczy rozświetlała czysta furia – Jesteś taka sama jak ona. Oko w oko…

\- Przymknij się! – krzyknęła na niego i biorąc kij ze stojaka obok, zamachnęła się na Shane'a, który w odpowiedzi chwycił jeden z ostrzy po jego lewej, skutecznie blokując jej atak.

\- Zmusisz mnie? Żałosna jesteś, Ginger – prychnął z pogardą.

\- Nie tak jak ty – odwarknęła ostro, z pomocą nogi zwalając go z nóg, kiedy tamten parsknął szyderczym śmiechem.

\- Nie bądź głupia – pokręcił głową, stając na równe nogi w dosłownie sekundzie, kiedy tamta znowu się na niego zamachnęła i uderzyła go w brzuch – Ironiczne, co nie?

\- Bękart – syknęła, okręcając się i uderzając go końcem kija w twarz, na co zacisnął mocniej palce na klindze i także uderzył, tym razem jednak w ramie, skutecznie je raniąc, na co zawarczała.

\- Co do…?! – Ratchet uciął, patrząc na scenę, po czym na oboje dorosłych – Co tam stoicie?! Zróbcie coś zanim się pozabijają!

\- Nie widzisz tego zwierzyńca? – spytał zirytowany Sunstreaker – Sam spróbuj ich rozdzielić i wtedy się wydzieraj, Hatchet.

I właśnie w tamtym momencie wszyscy bez wyjątku na nich spojrzeli. Ginger stała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc na rozciętą rękę, otwierając oczy zaskoczona. Czy on właśnie…?, pomyślała, zanim zacisnęła zęby.

\- Po co to?! – warknęła, rzucając kij na koniec pomieszczenia – Po cholerę ci to?! Kapuję, uważasz coś takiego za oznakę słabości. Ale weź się w garść. Nie jesteś na ringu. Nie walczysz o życie. Tak samo jak ja!

\- To ty zaczęłaś – syknął, odkładając narzędzie i mrużąc oczy, kiedy brunetka podeszła do niego – Rzuciłaś się na mnie, bo wspomniałem…

\- O MOJEJ MATCE! – ryknęła – O niej! Kiedy wiesz jak bardzo jej nienawidzę! Co mi zrobiła!

\- A ty o moim ojcu – odgryzł się – Ale jakoś się na ciebie nie zamachnąłem wielkim kijem zagłady, debilko – powiedział spokojniej, wzrok nagle wędrując do jej zakrwawionego ramienia.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała, popychając go i patrząc na niego z wyrzutem – Niczego ci nie zrobiłyśmy – stwierdziła, jej głos znowu był pewny siebie – A ty traktujesz nas gorzej niż śmieci!

\- Może jak przestaniesz się tak zachowywać to przestanę.

Pięść znalazła jakoś swoją drogę w jego brzuch, na co się skrzywił, natychmiast oddając uderzenie i sprawiając, że Ginger cofnęła się zanim znowu porwała swoją broń i trzymając ją przed sobą, kopniakiem w przód odepchnęła go od siebie.

\- Tak chcesz pogrywać? – syknęła, mrużąc oczy – To dawaj. Pokaż, kim naprawdę jesteś, Shane. Będzie z ciebie taki duuumny – powiedziała, przeciągając sylabę i starając się zignorować piekący ból.

\- Twoja matka także – odwarknął, uderzając ją w brzuch i posyłając o kilka kroków do tyłu – Albo… - uśmiechnął się cynicznie, przyciskając ją do ściany – Ironhide i Chromia.

Jej twarz lekko pobladła i sama zesztywniała, jakby dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o tym, że nie byli sami w sali treningowej. Zerkając mu przez ramie, dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, prychając. Przecież to nie tak, że w ogóle ją lubili, nie?

\- A co z Ratchet'em? – jego uśmiech lekko zbladł, na co przekrzywiła w bok głowę – W końcu nie tylko ja szukam sobie rodziny zastępczej.

W następnej sekundzie, Ginger została „rzucona" w stół, po którym się przeturlała i z cichym, niemal niesłyszalnym jękiem upadła na ziemię, jej kij zaraz obok. Uniosła głowę, kilkakrotnie mrugając, kiedy zobaczyła ostrze w jego dłoni. Przełknęła ślinę i kiedy się do niej zbliżył w ostatniej chwili złapała za broń i ustawiła go przed sobą, kiedy tamten uderzył. Przez swoje własne sapanie ledwo mogła usłyszeć nagłe wołania całej trójki zanim Lennox wparował na scenę, widocznie zawiadomiony przez Sideswipe' a lub Sunstreaker'a, sądząc po tym, że ich tam nie było w tamtym momencie. Szybko zrobiła fikołek w tył i wstała, blokując każdy cios, który został jej zadany, ale ramię coraz bardziej jej dokuczało.

\- STOP! – nagle ktoś wrzasnął, ale znowu został zignorowany – GINGER, SHANE!

Rodriguez słabo usłyszała jego wołania, ale tylko zacisnęła zęby. Shane przegiął. Nie była w Sydney, z nim mogła dać sobie radę. Jednak chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, żeby tamten kopniakiem posłał ją znowu przez stół na ścianę i znowu na ziemię.

Och, nie. Nie ma mowy, syknęła w głowie, turlając się i znowu wstając, tym razem nogą wykopując mu z uchwytu ostrze i rzucając się na niego, tym razem trafiając na podłogę z hukiem razem. Chłopak wydał z siebie odgłos niezadowolenia, ale brnął dalej.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak oni! – warknęła, kiedy ktoś próbował złapać ja z tyłu, co sprawiło, że zaczęła się szarpać w jego stronę, byleby znowu zadać mu jakiś cios – Taki sam jak on!

\- Nie jestem! – jego również ktoś próbował odciągnąć – To ty jesteś taka jak ona! To wszystko twoja wina!

\- Niby w czym to moja wina!? – Ginger czuła jak jej oczy pieką, ale dalej mówiła i próbowała się wyrwać – Nicz…

\- Odeszłaś! – ryknął – Zostawiłaś, poszłaś, uciekłaś! Nieważne jak tego nie nazwiesz, zrobiłaś to!

\- I co z tego!?

\- Popatrz na to, co stworzyłaś! – krzyknął ostro, jego głos się załamał, a po policzkach spłynęło kilka łez, na które dziewczyna spojrzała jakoś dziwnie, nie bardzo rozumie… - Zobacz! Zobacz, jakiego potwora stworzyłaś! To wszystko twoja wina. To ty mnie zniszczyłaś! Gdybyś została…wszystko byłoby inaczej!

Brunetka odwróciła wzrok.

\- Ty to sobie zrobiłeś – syknęła słabiej – Niczego nie zrobiłam.

\- Byłaś jedyną osobą, która nigdy mnie nie skrzywdziła! – warknął – I postanowiłaś dać nogę. I chcesz mi wmówić, że nic nie zrobiłaś? Może mieli rację. Jesteś taka jak ona. Tak sama ignorancka suka.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – prychnęła.

\- Chyba chciałabyś żebym nie wiedział – syknął.

Obaj na siebie spojrzeli.

\- Zasłużyłeś na to – stwierdziła sucho, uścisk na jej ciele w końcu zelżał i mogła się wyswobodzić, to samo stało się z chłopakiem – Na wszystko, co ci zrobili.

Donnelly, zamknął oczy, odpychając jak się okazało William'a i wybiegając z sali treningowej.

To mu wystarczyło.

Ginger spojrzała w końcu na swoje ramie, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że zostało przecięte. Skrzywiła się, ale wiedziała, że sama mogła je sobie obandażować, w końcu miała trening medyczny. Podstawowy.

Podniosła jednak wzrok na pułkownika i odchrząknęła.

\- Mam kłopoty – stwierdziła bardziej niż zapytała.

\- Żeby to kilka – wywarczał Lennox.

* * *

Dwie bite godziny lektur od William'a sprawiły, że nieprzespana noc w końcu dopadła Shane'a i przy ostatnim słowach, oczy same mu się zamykały. Ginger dostała osobne spotkanie niż on dla bezpieczeństwa, że znowu się na siebie nie rzucą. Mimo to, stanie przed pułkownikiem było męczące. Bardzo.

\- …zrozumiano? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna, na co Donnelly podskoczył i popatrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami – Shane? Wiesz, co masz robić? – spytał, kiedy spotkał skołowany wzrok chłopaka, ale tamten tylko pokręcił głowę.

\- Nie za bardzo, sir – przyznał.

Lennox zmarszczył czoło. Tym razem wolał tamten charakter Donnelly'ego w którym tamten nie zachowywał się tak zdezorientowanie, jakby dopiero się przebudził. Mimo to westchnął, jego gniew dawno osłabł.

\- Dział medyczny – powiedział łagodnie – Pomożesz Ratchet'owi.

Ze wszystkich Autobotów, którym mógł pomóc, trafił na jednego, z którym szczególnie nie chciał się spotkać. Taa, życie go uwielbiało. Jednak skinął głową, a kiedy ten posłał mu mały uśmiech, spojrzał w dół. William był już dosłownie przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał jedno słowo, na które zamarzł w miejscu.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał tak cicho, że pułkownik musiał się nieźle wysilić, żeby zrozumieć, co do niego powiedział.

\- W porządku – odezwał się, ale chłopak nadal nie podniósł na niego spojrzenia – Shane, po prostu obiecaj, że więcej się tak nie stanie. Każdy ma takie dni.

 _Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Ty i Ginger musicie to zrozumieć_ – słowa Ratchet'a wirowały mu w głowie, ale potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mogę obiecać – mruknął niewyraźnie, na co tamten zmarszczył brwi – Już nie.

Z takim zdaniem, opuścił gabinet, udając się w stronę działu medycznego.

* * *

Ginger była w trakcie oglądania swojego rannego ramienia, kiedy ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia z bronią w którym miała za zadanie sprawdzić czy wszystko jest na miejscu i przy okazji posprzątać. Musiała przyznać, że Lennox pewnie już się kapnął, o co ta cała walka była i obu zrobił im na złość. Każdy przecież wiedział, że zbrojownia była domeną dwóch specjalistów od broni.

\- Jeśli przyszliście na mnie nakrzyczeć, to sobie darujcie – mruknęła, nawet się nie krzywiąc kiedy gazą z wodą utlenioną przejechała po ranie – Lennox was uprzedził.

I zrobił przy tym dobrą robotę, pomyślała wzdychając ciężko i odkładając zakrwawioną gazę na bok oraz biorąc do ręki bandaż.

\- Nie przyszliśmy tutaj by na ciebie krzyczeć – parsknęła Chromia, krzyżując ramiona pod biustem i patrząc na nią surowo, kiedy Ironhide się nie odezwał, tylko gapił się na nią intensywnie.

\- To, dlaczego tutaj jesteście? – spytała, podnosząc na nich wzrok i mrużąc oczy na kobietę – Jest późno. Powinniście być już dawno w…łóżkach – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ty też – powiedziała ze zmarszczonym czołem.

Ginger zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc głową.

\- Och, nie. Mam nocną zmianę przez dzisiejszą bójkę – prychnęła – To nie tak, żeby mi to w ogóle różnice sprawiło. I tak nie śpię po nocach więcej niż dwie/trzy godziny.

Na ich milczenie odwróciła wzrok, w końcu zabierając się za bandażowanie ramienia. Nie oczekiwała od nich niczego, ale mogli przynajmniej do niej nie przychodzić. Było jej łatwiej, kiedy trzymali dystans.

\- Nie poszłaś do Ratch'a – stwierdziła po chwili kobieta, na co tamta wzruszyła ponownie ramionami, jakby ją to nie obchodziło – Dlaczego?

\- Nie potrzebuje medyka – powiedziała jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie – Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Takie obrażenia są dla mnie normalką. Zalety dorastania w gangu.

Dlaczego ja im to mówię?, pomyślała zirytowana.

\- I bycia byłym szpiegiem – dodał z przekąsem Ironhide, na co spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Taa… - powiedziała powoli – To też.

Odłożyła bandaż na miejsce i zamknęła apteczkę, wstając i wkładając ją na miejsce. Odwracając się, wzięła notes, który jej dali, kiedy przyszła i wolnym krokiem z długopisem w dłoni, zaczęła chodzić i odhaczać poszczególne pozycje na kartce.

\- Dlaczego wszczęłaś walkę? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Zarya chociaż jest taka sama jak ty, nie traci kontroli tak szybko – zaobserwowała – Więc? O co poszło?

\- Dlaczego wszystko się do niej sprowadza? – warknęła, nie odwracając się nawet na sekundę i zaciskając zęby – Nie jestem taka jak ona. Nigdy nie będę. Wiecie, co? Może jak ją tak kochacie, to sobie do niej pójdziecie?

Absolutnie nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś nagle zjeżdżał z rozmową na Zaryę. Okay, rozumiała. Poświęciła swoje jakże cenne życie dla jakiegoś tam Autobota z Zivą, ale to tyle. Niech tak zostanie. Jest w śpiączce. Gadanie o niej nie zmieni tego faktu, nieważne jak wszyscy tego chcieli.

\- Nie „kochamy" jej – powiedział zdezorientowany Ironhide.

\- Nawet jeśli, co ci do tego? – spytała Chromia.

Właśnie dlatego nie rozmawiam z ludźmi, których lubię, pomyślała.

\- Nic – syknęła, kontynuując obchód, aż w końcu odłożyła notes i patrząc znowu na bliznę mężczyzny, zatrzymała się – Ale jeśli zamierzasz porównywać mnie do niej, to równie dobrze możesz to zrobić gdzie indziej.

\- Uważaj na słowa.

Rodriguez zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Spoko – prychnęła – zamknę się. Jak zwykle. Ale dopiero, kiedy powiecie, co z wami?

\- Co z nami? Co z tobą? – Chromia skrzywiła się na ton Hide'a – Latasz wokoło i wszczynasz bójki.

\- To nie moja wina! – warknęła.

\- To czyja?

\- Shane'a – odpowiedziała ostro – Gdyby chociaż raz zamknął tą swoją niewyparzoną gębę o tym, że chce mieć rodziców, którzy by mnie nie traktowali jak psa do wytrenowania, nic by się nie stało! Miałabym spokój, wy nie musielibyście patrzeć na to wszystko, a ten głupi medyk nie musiałby go ciągle naprawiać! Nie wszyscy są tacy jak on. Niech to w końcu wbije to tej pustej głowy zanim ja zrobię to krzesłem.

Wdech. Wydech.

Ginger przełknęła ślinę, oczy jej się rozszerzyły, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedziała za dużo. Nie. Zdecydowanie o tym nie mieli się dowiedzieć. Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

\- Chcesz…rodziców? – spytała z wahaniem i uniesioną do góry brwią – Ale w takim razie, co my mamy z tym wspólnego? Za każdym razem Shane nas wspomina.

Twarz Ironhide'a nagle się rozjaśniła.

\- Masz na myśli nas – stwierdził dobitnie, Ginger zrobiła odruchowo krok w tył, kiedy spotkała jego wzrok, obserwując każdy jego ruch, jakby w obawie o atak – Chciałabyś żebyśmy byli twoimi rodzicami. Dlatego za każdym razem Shane nas wspomina. I dlatego za każdym razem się na niego rzucasz.

Brunetka nawet nie drgnęła, nie mogąc nic zobaczyć w oczach mężczyzny, spojrzała na Chromię, która wyglądała na zamyśloną.

\- To prawda? – zapytała.

Ale Ginger nie mogła zmusić się do wydobycia jakiegoś słowa z gardła nawet, jeśli chciała. Jej całe ciało się spięło, a szczęka i pięści zacisnęły.

\- Ginger? – spytał niepewnie.

Nagle, jakby dostała biczem, odskoczyła, patrząc na nich przerażona.

Teraz…teraz, wszystko było stracone. Przecież…Nie, nie, nie, pomyślała kręcąc głową energicznie.

\- Ja…ja… - zatrzęsła się, zanim znowu zrobiła krok do tyłu.

Nie wiedziała, co się działo, dlaczego tak się stało, ale nagle wszystko jej się zmieszało. Nie mogła nawet znieść samego ich spojrzenia, a słowa jakby plątały jej się w głowie, kiedy chciała im coś powiedzieć. Potwierdzić, zaprzeczyć, cokolwiek. Ale nie mogła. Zupełnie jakby nie miała wcale głosu.

Po omacku chwyciła za klamkę i w jednej minucie zniknęła z ich pola widzenia. Chromia popatrzyła na Ironhide'a zdziwiona i zmartwiona, zanim tamten się odezwał.

\- Chodź. Pogadamy z nią jutro – westchnął.

Jakimś dziwnym trafem, za każdym razem uciekała. Mogli się jedynie modlić, że tym razem uda im się coś z niej wyciągnąć.

* * *

Shane wpatrywał się tępo w papiery przed nim, które akurat skończył czytać jak mu nakazano, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do powiedzenia o tym medykowi. To by tylko oznaczało, że musiałby z nim rozmawiać. A tego nie chciał. Nie, nie za bardzo.

Ale oczywiście, świat, jak to świat, który go nienawidził, przywiódł Ratchet'a do niego, kiedy tamten uniósł wzrok i się skrzywił.

\- Skończyłem – powiedział.

\- Zauważyłem – powiedział sucho.

Donnelly pierwszy złamał kontakt wzrokowy. Nie oczekiwał nawet jednego słowa od niego dzisiaj, więc…to było niespodziewane.

\- Jest coś…co mam teraz zrobić? Po za robotą papierkową? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Zacznij od wyjaśniania – podsunął z fałszywym entuzjazmem – Pułkownik nie był zbyt zadowolony waszym małym występem.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – mruknął pod nosem, a na jego wzrok zmusił zaspane oczy do otworzenia – Co tu do wyjaśniania? Było kilka ostrych słów, potłukliśmy się i tyle. Po gorące szczegóły zgłoś się do dyrektora – powiedział sarkastycznie z wywróceniem oczy.

\- Shane…nie pytam dla żartów.

\- Ja też nie – prychnął – Słuchaj, medyku, poszło o nasze rodziny. Na serio mam ci to wytłumaczyć? Nie możemy po prostu tego zostawić za sobą?

I…cholera…naprawdę powinien brać te tabletki nasenne.

\- Możemy – zmrużył oczy – Pytanie tylko, czy ty chcesz?

\- Dlaczego…?

\- Im dłużej zostawia się problem, ty większy on się staje – powiedział Ratchet, na co Shane wywrócił oczami, nie za bardzo lubiąc tego, co mówił.

Rozumiał logikę, która ukryta była w tamtym zdaniu, ale…Na Miłość Boską, nie zamierzał zwierzać się jemu! Ginger mogła sobie myśleć, co chciała, ale Donnelly nie był na tyle głupi, żeby tak po prostu wszystko wyjawić. Nawet mimo tego głupiego uczucia, które czaiło się na obrzeżach jego skamieniałego według Zaryi serca.

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia, co przeżyłem – prychnął w końcu, kręcąc głową – Wasza wojna to jedno. TO da się przeżyć.

\- Sugerujesz, że wojna jest mniej traumatyczna? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, gotów do zaprotestowania.

\- Nie urodziłem się żołnierzem – oświadczył – Nie mam honoru. Nie byłem na Cybertronie – dzięki ci, podsłuchiwanie innych – Ale nie ma nic gorszego od bycia bitym, maltretowanym, zastraszanym, torturowanym przez własną rodzinę. Bo TO, zostaje w umyśle człowieka. Świadomość, że jesteś słaby wobec bliskiej ci sobie. Więc proszę, powiedz mi, och jakże wielki medyku, czy w swoim perfekcyjnym życiu doznałeś czegoś takiego?

Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak odzywać, ale nie miał wyboru, jak iść z tym, co znowu wypaplał. Bo w prawdzie, mieli wojnę, ale w porównaniu z jego życiem, tamto było idealne. Wolał walczyć na froncie niż zostać z ojcem i tą słabą wymówką matką.

\- Nie – westchnął w końcu, na co Shane zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem – Wystarczy na dzisiaj. Jutro masz się tutaj pojawić o tej samej porze.

Był już w drodze do swojego gabinetu, kiedy spauzował, patrząc na chłopaka, który zerknął w stronę wolnego łóżka w najbardziej oddalonym kącie pomieszczenia. Zmarszczył czoło, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego, kontynuował w stronę swojego wymierzonego celu.

* * *

Ginger zamknęła oczy i zakryła się rękoma, siadając na swoim łóżku i łapiąc łapczywie powietrze.

Wiedzieli…nie odezwą się do mnie…, znienawidzą…, takie myśli przepływały z prędkością światła w umyśle dziewczyny jakby na ekranie wyświetlał jej się błąd na czerwono. Nieważne ile razy potrząsała swoją głową, one nie odchodziły. Zamiast tego jeszcze się rozszerzyły, wyciągając ciemne wspomnienia z najgłębszych i najmroczniejszych zakątków jej mózgu.

Nie…nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Nie teraz.

* * *

\- Więc postanowione – stwierdził William – Dom w Waszyngtonie, na obie Zaryę i Zivę jeśli się zgodzą – podsumował.

\- Taa, jeśli się zgodzą – zaznaczył Jazz z westchnięciem – Ale…

\- Nie – zaśmiał się, na co Jazz popatrzył na niego dziwnie – Zgodzą się. Nawet, jeśli ich serce zostanie rozdarte na pół, bo Sides i Sun…

\- A kto – odezwał się głos za nimi, sprawiając, że obaj obejrzeli się i spojrzeli na nich podejrzliwie – powiedział, że nie jedziemy razem z nimi? – spytał Sideswipe ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie ze statku – powiadomił Sunstreaker – Bluestreak, Crosshairs, Hound, Drift, Blurr i Smokescreen przylecą jutro, Firestar dzień później.

\- Siedem Autobotów – stwierdził, kiedy przestał liczyć Lennox – To…dużo.

\- A tak przy okazji – zaczął Jazz, wiedząc, że wszystko jest już ustanowione i trzeba było tylko czekać na przebudzenie bliźniczek – Co z Ginger i Shane'em?

\- Na razie nic – westchnął pułkownik – Nie mam na nich siły.

\- Może z nimi jest to samo, co z Zaryą? – zasugerował Sunstreaker z pokręceniem głowy, kiedy wszyscy włącznie z jego bratem popatrzyli na niego pytająco – Czy tylko ja używam swojego procesora? Cała trójka siedziała w tym bagnie i każdy z nich miał jakiś problem z rodziną. Ktoś z was w ogóle i mam ma myśli, w ogóle pomyślał, że może jednak obaj teraz przeżywają wielkie deja vu?

\- Nie kapuje – powiedział sabotażysta, na co Sunny wywrócił oczami.

\- Zarya jest nieprzytomna – wyjaśnił poirytowany, jakby samo mówienie o tym sprawiało, że chciał zwymiotować – Bez niej, ani Shane ani Ginger nie mają żadnych rozproszeń. Są sami. A chyba każdy, kto uczestniczył chociaż w jednej bitwie wie, co oznacza bycie pozostawionym na pastwę losu własnym myślom.

I wtedy. Dopiero wtedy.

Wszyscy zorientowali się, że rzeczywiście miał rację. Bo naszym największym wrogiem jest nasz umysł. I nic tego nie zmieni.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Here we go :D Nic dzisiaj nie mówię i szybko zmykam.  
Enjoy  
XXFaith_


	24. Of Past Problems and Being a Coward

„ _The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy."_

 _Jim Rohn_

\- Wiesz…Teoretycznie to twoja wina – stwierdziła Ginger, siedząc na łóżku Zaryi i mrużąc oczy na jej brak odpowiedzi, aż w końcu westchnęła – Ale w praktyce nie. Głupie. Ale tak jest. Więc…Shane i ja postanowiliśmy pobawić się w dom. Taaak, sęk w tym, że nie bardzo mi się wydaje, że on to wie – wywróciła oczami – Gościu ma problemy – mruknęła, po czym pokręciła głową – Ale wracając do tematu. Kojarzysz Ironhide'a i Chromie? To ci od broni…Co ja ci się pytam. Przecież ty znasz tu wszystkich. No,…więc w czasie, kiedy Ratchet został figurą ojca u Shane'a, u mnie figurami rodziców zostali oni. Iiiii oni mogli to jakoś odszyfrować – przyznała.

Siedziała tam już od pół godziny i tak zmierzała do niczego ciągłym gadaniem. Cieszyła się tylko z tego, że o tej porze nikogo tu nie było. W końcu reszta N.E.S.T budziła się dopiero o szóstej, a teraz była piąta. Tak się dzieje, kiedy jest się prześladowanym przez koszmary.

\- A ja, jak to ja, stchórzyłam – prychnęła do siebie bez humoru, kiedy jej głos w ostatnim zdaniu się zatrząsł – Takie typowe, co nie?

* * *

 _\- Dalej! – krzyknęła Ginger roześmiana, wskakując na murek koło szkoły i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, salutując z udawaną powagą – Jestem Daniels!_

 _\- Bez obrazy GiGi, ale nie wiedziałem, że zmieniłaś płeć – prychnął z pogardą Shane, opierając się o kamienną ściankę i unosząc do góry brew, kiedy dziewczyna pokazała mu język, po czym zwróciła się do blondynki._

 _\- Co tam masz? – spytała ciekawa, mrużąc oczy, kiedy tamta szybko schowała papier do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się do niej._

 _\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć, nie? – wywróciła oczami, kiedy brunetka jej również pokazała język, po czym zeskoczyła i usiadła na zimnej posadzce – Jak tam Ginny? – spytała, na co Ginger prychnęła z politowaniem._

 _\- Uh huh, mam to na ten moment gdzieś – spauzowała – Dlaczego pytasz? Coś ci w końcu świta? Muszę przyznać, że Epps to dosyć popularne nazwisko._

 _Zarya pokręciła głową, nie odzywając się przez chwilę._

 _\- Macie jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał po chwili Donnelly._

 _\- Masz na myśli poza przeżyciem furii Jack'a? Nie za bardzo – powiedziała Temple z wywróceniem oczu, jakby to pytanie było oczywiste – GiGi?_

 _\- Żadnych – oświadczyła dumnie, wyciągając komórkę i włączając aparat – Okay, ludziska. Robimy selfie. Pięćdziesiąt lat w przyszłość nie będę już taka piękna – stwierdziła, ustawiając urządzenie przed nimi._

 _\- Nie. Nienawidzę tego – syknęła ostrzegawczo blondynka, zaraz, kiedy Shane wtrącił swoje „NIE!" – Gi…_

 _\- Zrobione! – powiadomiła ze złośliwym uśmiechem, kiedy obaj spiorunowali ją spojrzeniami – Hej! Ja tylko robię tutaj za optymistę…_

* * *

Ratchet nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Shane'a następnego dnia w dziale medycznym przynamniej do południa. Tymczasem, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia, spojrzał na łóżko na samym końcu i zamarzł w pół kroku. W cieniu, gdzie nie dostrzegłby go nikt inny gdyby nie podszedłby blisko, leżał Donnelly, widocznie wyczerpany wczorajszym dniem i nocą bez snu. Ratchet nie oczekiwał, że chłopak z takimi problemami uśnie akurat…tutaj ze wszystkich miejsc w bazie. Jednak leżał tam, oczy miał zamknięte i to był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy medyk widział go tak spokojnego.

Zamiast budząc go, zwrócił się w stronę biurka gdzie wcześniej siedział szatyn i zaczął to, co zwykle robił o tej porze.

Czytał.

Jakieś pół godziny później, może trochę później, chłopak zaczął się poruszać, ale także wydawać jakieś dźwięki, sprawiając, że medyk przestał robić to, co robił i zmarszczył czoło, wstając i podchodząc do łóżka.

Jedna strona podpowiadała mu, żeby go zostawić, ale ta druga mówiła, żeby został i coś zrobił. Sęk był w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział, której powinien posłuchać. Obie mogły skończyć się tragicznie, ale…Primus, ta niedola.

Siadając obok niego, Ratchet przejechał mu dłonią przez włosy i zaczął szeptać kilka słów, które jakoś zaczęły wpływać na Shane'a, bo wydając z siebie ostatnie zaskomlenie, w końcu zamilkł, jego oddech wrócił do normy i spokój powrócił na jego powieki.

Medyk westchnął. Jakby tam miał to sobie przemyśleć, to podobało mu się to ciepłe uczucie, które wlało mu się w Iskrę.

* * *

Ginger z ponurą miną wkroczyła do gabinetu Prowl'a w którym był także Jazz i z ciężkim sercem i niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzy, rzuciła zręcznie raporty na jego biurko przed twarzą taktyka tak, że wylądowały równo i ładnie.

\- Pięć wpadek u mechaników, trzy u niekompetentnych żołnierzy i jedna poważna usterka u jeep'a z szóstki. Razem daje dziewięć i dostałeś jeszcze bonus w postaci tego, co nam jeszcze brakuje – wyrecytowała, przejeżdżając dłonią przez twarz i przeklinając się za brak snu – Jakiekolwiek obiekcje czy pretensje, ślij proszę do Shane'a, kiedy łaskawie obudzi się i zwlecze swój tyłek z działu medycznego. Ja mam wolne.

Z tym zdaniem odwróciła się, jednak zatrzymał ją głos Jazz'a, który popatrzył na nią z przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Dlaczego Shane jest w dziale medycznym? Znowu się na niego rzuciłaś? – spytał z kpiną, na co uzyskał karcące spojrzenie od Prowl'a, który wziął się za raporty.

\- Wyobraź sobie – syknęła, zwracając się w jego stronę – Że nie tylko wasza słodka Zarya ma problemy ze snem – warknęła ostro, na co tamten przełknął ślinę – Ma je cała trójka. Więc jeśli nie masz do powiedzenia nic mądrego, nie odzywaj się wcale.

Była na to za zmęczona. Cholernie wymęczona. Cieszyła się mimo całej bójki wczoraj, że chociaż Donnelly'emu udało się usnąć.

\- Wybacz mu – odezwał się spokojny głos – Jazz nie zamierzał cię zdenerwować.

Ginger wywróciła oczami. Teraz widziała, co Zarya w nich widziała.

\- Shane nie wysypiał się w ostatnim tygodniach – wyjaśniła, trochę spokojniej, kierując ostry wzrok w stronę sabotażysty, który uniósł zainteresowany głowę – Zawsze miał z tym problem. Najwidoczniej mimo wszystko, zaufał waszemu medykowi. Proszę. Powód dla którego tam jest. Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo – odpowiedział – Tak przy okazji… - urwał, mrużąc na nią oczy i jakby obserwując jej każdy ruch, kiedy ta nerwowo zmieniła pozycję – Ironhide i Chromia chcieli się z tobą spotkać. Mówili, że to ważne.

Każdy mięsień Rodriguez spiął się niemiłosiernie, a ona sama zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Serio? – wyrzuciła z siebie jakimiś dziwnym głosem.

\- Taa, prosili ci przekazać, że będą czekać na ciebie w swoich kwaterach.

No…

Świetnie.

Czyli nie była proszona, ale od razu z góry brana na pewniaka. Ta, pewnie. Przyjedzie sobie, postoi, powie coś źle i znowu stchórzy. Oczywiście, typowe zachowanie dla Ginger. I jeszcze ten wizor przez który nie mogła zobaczyć czy mówił prawdę.

\- To twój sposób żeby mi powiedzieć, że mam stąd wyjść? – spytała w końcu, na co się zaśmiał, a ona zmarszczyła czoło – Och, kapuje. To taka zemsta? Fajnie. Miło mi. Ale jak chciałeś czasu sam na sam z nim – wskazała palcem na Prowl'a – to mogłeś powiedzieć. Nawet ja widzę, co jest grane – prychnęła z wywróceniem oczu, cofając się do wyjścia, kiedy mężczyzna odchrząknął.

\- To…nie tak jak…

\- Można wiele rzeczy o mnie powiedzieć – przerwała mu z ręką na futrynie – Ale głupia nie jest jednym z nich.

Bardziej naiwna, ale tego nie musieli wiedzieć.

\- Po za tym… - urwała z błyskiem w oku – …to nie mój interes. A teraz, do widzenia. Jest pewna para ludzi, którzy chcieli się ze mną spotkać.

Chciała tylko, żeby ta pewność siebie pozostała na miejscu, kiedy tam dotrze.

* * *

To…nie było coś, do czego chłopak był przyzwyczajony, kiedy każdego ranka wstawał. Pierwsze, dlatego, że nie był ranek, on nie był w swoim pokoju, a te ściany na pewno należały do działu medycznego Ratchet'a. Drugie…on nie spał. A był pewien, że tym…

\- Dlaczego ja tu jestem? – spytał siebie, ze zmarszczonym czołem i odkrył się z pod koca, kiedy nagle go uderzyło – Przeklęta Ginger i ta jej wrodzona racja – syknął pod nosem, zsuwając się z łóżka i z wahaniem się rozglądając.

Było tak jak poprzednio. Każda rzecz na swoim miejscu, monitory przypięte do ciał bliźniczek pikały cicho, a sam medyk…

Shane zmarzł w bez ruchu, widząc, że jest przy biurku. Jego życie go nienawidziło. Tak, to było pewne. Dziwne, że zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero teraz.

\- Um… - zaczął niepewnie, na co Ratchet odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco i w tamtym momencie, Donnelly czuł się jak dziecko pod jego wzrokiem – Przepraszam za…za nocowanie tutaj. Musiałem przysnąć.

\- Uh huh – prychnął – Jasne, jasne.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę i popatrzył na papiery na meblu, od raz przypominając sobie, że umiał jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

\- Moja kara – przypomniał niemrawo – Co mam zrobić?

Medyk wskazał jedynie stok folderów na biurku i krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

Cóż…mogło być gorzej, nie?, pomyślał.

* * *

Ginger skrzywiła się, słysząc swoje imię w głośnikach. Była tak blisko, TAK BLISKO. I nagle ten cholerny speaker, musiał się odezwać wezwać ją do hangaru. Razem z Shane'em. To była już złośliwość losu i czyste szczęście, że dziewczyna po drodze nikogo nie zabiła.

Kiedy doszła do celu, Donnelly stał niechętnie i…

No, przynajmniej nabrał kolorów, pomyślała z pokręceniem głowy, podchodząc i mrużąc oczy na pułkownika i Morshower'a, którzy trzymali w dłoniach jakieś foldery. A to, nigdy nie świadczyło o czymś dobrym.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy w kręgu stali jeszcze Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl i Jazz. Yup, nic dobrego w tym nędznym życiu.

\- Jest misja – oświadczył generał, na co Rodriguez popatrzyła wokoło.

\- I z tym do mnie? Czuję się zaszczycona – powiedziała sarkastycznie.

\- Uważaj na słowa – warknął Ironhide, na co tamta wywróciła oczami, ale zamilkła – To nie żart – stwierdził, a Shane prychnął.

\- Zarya i Zivą są od misji – przypomniał, spoglądając na nich i unosząc do góry brew – My robimy tutaj za mechaników – odparł na wzrok pułkownika.

\- Sami przyznaliście, że jesteście czymś więcej i każdy z was pełnił jakąś funkcję w przeszłości – odezwał się Prowl, a oboje patrząc na niego, wyczuli w jego głosie słabą nutkę samozadowolenia.

\- Nie nasze najlepsze momenty – mruknęła, przechylając w bok głowę.

\- W zeszłym tygodniu, Cony włamały się do naszej bazy danych – ciągnął Morshower, Chromia i Ironhide warknęli pod nosem na ich wzmiankę, a Ginger prychnęła jakby wcale nie była tym zaskoczona – Wasza drużyna ma się wkraść na statek, zwany także Nemezis i znaleźć brakujące pliki i wpuścić do ich systemu wirusa, wcześniej zaprogramowanego przez Zivę w jej czasie wolnym – tu pozwolił sobie na uśmiech – Rodriguez, jesteś dowódcą, Shane zastępcą, dostajecie także Chromię, Ironhide'a i Jazz'a.

Miał zamiar się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy i szatyn i brunetka zaśmiali się bez humoru, sprawiając, że popatrzył na nich dziwnie i znowu się do nich zwrócił.

\- Jakiś problem? – spytał.

\- Och, tak – potwierdziła – To za duży zespół na taką misje. Mamy się tam włamać niespostrzeżenie. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale trzy ogromne roboty nie są niewidzialne – powiedziała z pogardą.

\- Jestem tam niepotrzebny – dorzucił po chwili, William i Morshower unieśli do góry brwi patrząc na siebie przelotnie – To wymaga trzech osób najwyżej.

\- Nienawidzę się z nim zgadzać, ale to prawda – westchnęła – Logiczny Gościu ma racje. Każdy z nas miał rolę. Czułabym się lepiej jakby Zarya szła ze mną, zważając na to, że była gladiatorką i zna zasady na których działam.

\- Proponowałbym GiGi i Jazz'a, a Chromia i Ironhide byliby wsparciem na ziemi – dodał Donnelly – W ten sposób pojadą wszyscy, ale będą mniejsze szanse na porażkę.

\- Woah, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś zdolny do takiego myślenia – pochwaliła, na co tamten rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie – Ale to by zadziałało.

\- Trzeba przyznać, że to nie głupi pomysł – stwierdził Morshower, kiwając.

\- Zgoda – oświadczył, a Ginger uśmiechnęła się tryumfująco.

Shane zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią dziwnie, jakby zrobiła coś źle.

\- Mówiłaś, że już nigdy tego nie użyjesz – stwierdził, unosząc wyżej głowę – Mogłaś być szpiegiem, ale nienawidziłaś tej roli.

\- Sunshine i Ziva są teraz nieosiągalne – warknęła na wzmiankę o jej przeszłości – Przynajmniej próbuję być jakoś użyteczna.

\- Albo czegoś unikasz – prychnął.

\- A ty? – zmrużyła oczy – Cóż, powodzenia. Przyda ci się. Zwłaszcza z nim – Shane syknął na nią, podchodząc blisko niej.

\- Podpisujesz sobie akt śmierci – ostrzegł.

\- Och, naprawdę? – zadrwiła z niego, kręcąc głową – Sugeruję żebyś się odsunął, chyba, że chcesz żebym znowu skopała ci tyłek – mrugnęła go niego oczkiem.

\- I ty się zastanawiałaś, dlaczego nikt cię nigdy nie chciał – powiedział z potrząśnięciem głowy, po czym popatrzył na akta – Lepiej się zbieraj. Za chwilę wylatujesz.

Z tym zdaniem odszedł, zostawiając ją z grymasem na twarzy i nerwami w strzępach.

Jakiś cudem, w tamtej chwili uznawała się za winną.

* * *

 _Ziva westchnęła, pisząc ostatnie zdanie w swoim wypracowaniu i obracając się na plecy, kiedy skończyła, patrząc w górę na sufit. Łagodne dźwięki wydobywały się z jej komputera, który wytrwale działał na biurku, a ona sama zamknęła oczy._

 _Nie czuła się dobrze._

 _Nie. Całkowicie na odwrót. Była w stanie zignorować okropne łomotanie swojego serca jakby przebiegła maraton, ale nie miała pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z paniką, jaka budowała się w jej ciele. To było za wiele._

 _Najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę wiedziała, że nie jest w prawdziwym świecie. Och, nie. Kiedy Zarya mówiła, że teraz śniły jej się dobre wspomnienia, Ziva utknęła w świecie, kiedy miała jeszcze szesnaście lat, a jej matka i ojciec pracowali nonstop._

 _Nie no, było świetnie._

 _Dziewczyna wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze._

 _Rozumiała, że dostała kulkę blisko serca i, że…no, nie oszukujmy się, jej szanse na przeżycie były raczej małe, ale czy Ratchet nie miał jakiegoś magicznego lekarstwa? Przysięgła sobie, że jeśli jeszcze raz w ten sam sposób zostanie zbita w szkole to powiesi się w szkolnej sali. I tak, zdawała sobie sprawę, że mit o tym, że kiedy zginie w śnie, zginie w rzeczywistości może być prawdziwy, ale na Miłość Boską! To był totalny koszmar._

 _Z nudów, zaczęła nucić. Nawet pomimo muzyki w tle._

 _Tą samą melodię, której nauczyła się od Zaryi. Właściwie, musiała przyznać, że zapomniała im wytłumaczyć, dlaczego do niej należała. Wiedziała tylko, że wyjawiła im wykonawcę, czyli jej siostrę, ale czy wytłumaczyła im, co ta melodia znaczyła? Marne szanse, zważając na to, że o niej zapomniała. W każdym razie, uspokajała ją. Jak jeszcze nigdy i łomotanie powoli ustępowało._

 _Tylko po to, żeby znowu przyśpieszyć, kiedy wytrzeszczyła oczy i popatrzyła na chłopaka, który nagle znalazł się na niej._

 _\- Heya – uśmiechnął się szeroko._

 _\- SIDESWIPE!?_

* * *

\- Jak czyściej miałabym się wyrazić? – syknęła, piorunując ich wzrokiem – Wy tutaj zostajecie. Potrzebuje tylko Jazz'a – stwierdziła – Wy jesteście wsparciem, gdyby coś się wydarzyło, kapujecie?

Doszły do niej dźwięki dezaprobaty, ale w końcu dwójka ucichła.

\- Okay, czas na zabawę – mruknęła, idąc przed siebie.

* * *

Okay, więc włamywanie się do pokoju kontrolnego nie było takie łatwe jak się Ginger na początku wydawało, ale mogła to przeżyć. Ledwo, ale mogła. Przecież, czego to ona nie robiła i dla kogo, nie?

Właśnie, syknęła w myślach, dla kogo?

Rodriguez spojrzała przelotnie na Jazz'a w swojej prawdziwej formie i gdyby w tamtej chwili mogła, jęknęłaby z politowaniem. Yup, i on był szpiegiem. Serio, nie wiedziała jak to możliwe, że nim był i jednocześnie był taki…duży jej zdaniem.

Na ślepo sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej…

.: **Masz granat!? Oszalałaś?!** :.

Auć, te małe słuchawki naprawdę mają wysoką regulację dźwięku.

.: **Shane jest szalony. Ja jestem po prostu spontaniczna** :.

Ciemny wizor odwrócił się w jej stronę, ale brunetka szybko go zignorowała. Zamiast tego odetkała zatyczkę i rzuciła bronią najdalej jak mogła, czekając.

Nagle rozległa się eksplozja i Decepticon, który strzegł pomieszczenia do którego natychmiast się wkradli wybiegł. GiGi zrobiła małe whoop, whoop w głowie i gestem pokazała sabotażyście, żeby podniósł ja do konsoli. Ten zrobił to bez problemu i mogła przysiąść, że pod tym wizorem piorunował ją wzrokiem. Pozwoliła mu na to, wyciągając chip, który wcześniej jej dał i wciskając go w miejsce pod kontrolkami.

Wyskoczyło okienko na które szpieg nacisnął.

.: **Skończyliśmy** :.

Ginger tylko ostatni raz popatrzyła na ekran, po czym bez wahania zwróciła się ku wyjściu.

* * *

 _\- Ty…ty nie powinieneś tu być! – stwierdziła niemal rozhisteryzowana, kiedy Sideswipe tylko wywrócił oczami – Chyba…że się budzę – mruknęła do siebie, ale nadal krzywiła się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak na niej leży w dosyć…niekomfortowej pozycji._

 _\- Wakey, wakey, śpiąca królewno – zaśpiewał ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową i kładąc się obok niej – Wiesz…nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale jesteś najlepszą rzeczą jaka mi się przytrafiła w ciągu tych milionów lat._

 _No…okay, też może być, pomyślała zdezorientowana, patrząc na niego dziwnie, kiedy zmieniła pozycje, leżąc na boku z głową pochyloną tak, że mogła widocznie zobaczyć jego oczy, jakby oddalone o kilka lat świetlnych._

 _\- Sides… - zaczęła, ale ucięła._

 _Mówił jej coś. I sen, nie sen, miała wrażenie, że coś ważnego._

 _\- Przed tobą, byłem tylko ja i Sunny. Byliśmy…sami. Nie chcieli nas ze względu na to skąd pochodziliśmy. Uwierz lub nie, ale jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobni. Sunstreaker też tak uważa, ale tego nie przyzna – zaśmiał się lekko, zanim spoważniał – Większość botów nas toleruje, poza Prime'em i kilkoma innymi. Tylko do niego jestem pewien._

 _Ziva przełknęła ślinę, siadając po turecku, dziwnie dotknięta jego wyznaniem w którym było tyle uczuć, których nie miała czasu nazwać tak szybko mijały i się pojawiały._

 _\- Sęk w tym – westchnął ciężko – Że jesteś pierwszą osobą, poza moim bratem, która sprawiła, że zaśmiałem się z własnej woli. I za to jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, Ziva. Bez ciebie… - kolejne westchnięcie – Widzisz, nawet nie mogę sobie teraz wyobrazić życia bez ciebie. Zobacz jak żałośnie to brzmi – jego głos na końcu się załamał._

 _Serce Hale omal nie złamało się w tamtym momencie i tylko silna wolna ją od tego powstrzymała, zaciskając zęby i pieści na pościeli._

 _\- Pamiętasz, kiedy ja i Sunny mieliśmy zwarcie? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś niemal obcy się za nami wstawił. Wyobraź sobie nasz szok. Mały gąbczasty człowiek, staje w obronie bliźniąt terroru. Pomyśleliśmy sobie wtedy: Świat się kończy. Przecież…nie byliśmy tego warci. Nie po tym, co zrobiliśmy w przeszłości._

 _Okay, oficjalnie mogła stwierdzić, że w całym jej życiu nie słyszała takiej udręki i bólu w jednym zdaniu._

 _\- Ziva, błagam. Nie…nie mogę bez ciebie. Sunny nie może bez Zaryi. Wróć, zbudź się. Proszę. Przysięgam, wynagrodzę ci wszystko. Wszyściuteńko. Uczeszę cię jak kiedyś, opowiesz mi o swoim dzienniku, o komputerach…Niech mnie diabli, możesz nawet zacząć gadać o słodyczach, tylko błagam. Nie zostawiajcie nas._

 _Znowu, poszło niewypowiedziane, ale wiedziała._

 _Wiedziała wszystko._

 _Ziva poczuła jak lecą jej łzy, a wyimaginowany Sideswipe znika._

 _I wtedy, wszystko zniknęło. Białe światło, błysk i nic._

 _Kompletna pustka._

* * *

No…cholera, pomyślała Ginger, gorączkowo przeszukując teren wzrokiem, aż końcu natrafiła na Ironhide'a. Jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się, jak w tych tanich kreskówkach do których namawiała ją kiedyś Ginny. Autobot siedział, jakby niezdolny do wstania.

Wiedziała od początku, że nie mogło tak łatwo pójść. Prawo Murphy'ego: Jeśli coś może pójść źle, to, to zrobi. Naprawdę zaczynała nienawidzić tych stereotypów. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Jazz i Chromia walczą z jednym z Seeker'ów, czy jak ich tam zwano, Starscream'em? A może to był Thundercarcker? …Ewentualnie mógł byś to Skywarp, ale jak już kiedyś wspominała, nie była ekspertem w tego typu rzeczach.

Ale mając trening z N.E.S.T…okay, godzina oglądania Ironhide'a i podsłuchiwanie przez dwie godziny Chromii nie nazywa się treningiem, ale Ginger znała się na ich technologii. Mniej więcej. Kiedy wyminęła bitwę i doskoczyła do specjalisty od broni, tamten spojrzał na nią dziwnie i surowo.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że masz się schować – warknął, widocznie próbując zrobić coś ze swoim działkiem, które odmawiało posłuszeństwa w chwili, kiedy na ziemi wylądował kolejny Seeker.

Wiem, pomyślała zirytowana na jego ton, ale mam dosyć bycia tchórzem.

Z pokręceniem głowy, dziewczyna wspięła się na jego ramie, schodząc do części, gdzie przymocowana była jego broń i chwytając mikroskopijny panel, schowany pod kawałkiem zbroi. Zatrzymał ją tylko jego groźny głos i ostrzeżenie.

\- Ginger, to nie są żarty – syknął, patrzą gorączkowo – Nie ma tutaj niczego, co mogłabyś zrobić. Uciekaj!

NIE!, odezwał się głosik w jej umyśle z takim wrzaskiem, że brunetka poczuła się jakby znowu była w Australii, pod krytycznym wzrokiem swojej matki. A nie była. Nie było jej zasady: Dbaj tylko o siebie. Nie była sama! Była w terenie, z Autobotem i jego zaciętą bronią i ani myślała o wycofywaniu się. Grała kiedyś nie fair, przyznawała się do tego. Robiła okropne rzeczy, żeby przeżyć.

Ale jednego nauczyła się będąc w N.E.S.T. Nieważne, jaka by nie była sytuacja, nie zostawia się towarzysza w tyle.

Więc została. Z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, popatrzyła mu twardo i ostro w oczy.

\- Zacięte działko da się odblokować panelem sterowania, ukrytym pod głównym kawałkiem tej kupy żelaza. Wystarczy przekalibrować dwa elementy tak, żeby znowu ze sobą współpracowały – oświadczyła, wyjmując zza pasa nożyk, nie przeszkadzając sobie jego zdziwionym spojrzeniem – Nie jestem bezużyteczna – prychnęła do siebie cicho – Już nie.

Zwinnym ruchem, szybko i sprawnie, Ginger odblokowała dostęp do kontrolki i wcisnęła odpowiednie guziki. Z jednym potężnym wrr, działko zawrzało do życia, a Rodriguez skoczyła do drugiego ramienia.

Mogła to zrobić. Nawet to wielkie dorito, które coraz to było bliżej, nie miało siły jej powstrzymać. Och, nie, nie tym razem, kolego.

Tak samo jak zrobiła to z poprzednią bronią, brunetka z tryumfem patrzyła jak działko zadziałało w ostatniej chwili. Została zrzucona na trawę i niemal zgnieciona przez Ironhide'a, kiedy ruszył na Decepticon'a.

No…Boże, teraz nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłam ani jednego dobrego uczynku, pomyślała z prychnięciem, wzdychając.

* * *

\- Wiesz, że ona może cię wcale nie słyszeć, nie? – spytał Shane, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Ratchet ze swojego stanowiska, uniósł do góry głowę, kiedy Sideswipe warknął na niego, jednak tamten jakby niczego nie słyszał, brnął dalej – Ale…oczywiście, może słyszeć twoje słowa. Tylko jest możliwość, że w jej umyśle, to nie ty je będziesz wypowiadać.

\- Zamknij się, ty nędzny…

\- Bękarcie? – prychnął, a kiedy furia opuściła jego oczy, a zastąpiła ją podejrzliwość i lekkie zaskoczenie – Insekcie? Proszę cię, słyszałem więcej wyzwisk pod swoim adresem niż ty w swoim.

Och…To dużo. Sideswipe zmrużył oczy, niemal nie wstając.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał, ale tamten tylko wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, jakby sam nie wiedział – Jesteś Shane. Wszystko, co mówisz, ma drugie dno.

Donnelly zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- I tu, drogi Autobocie – uśmiechnął się do siebie – Jesteś w błędzie. Bo ja zawsze mówię prawdę. Myślisz, że dlaczego Słoneczko tak bardzo nienawidzi, kiedy o czymś mówię? Nienawidzi tego, że jej nie okłamuję.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię – wycedził, wstając i podchodząc do niego z groźnym błyskiem w oku, kiedy tamten nawet nie drgnął – Czego chcesz?

Shane gdyby chciał, powiedziałby: Normalnego życia, ale się powstrzymał., Dla niego, życie nigdy nie będzie normalne. Nie będzie miał przyjaciół, rodziny, dziewczyny lub czegoś tak głupiego jak opiekuna. Dlaczego? Proste. W jego opinii, nie zasługiwał na żadne z powyższych.

\- Dlaczego miałbym czegoś chcieć? – pokręcił głową – Tylko mówiłem jak jest. Ludzie w śpiączce mogą nie słyszeć twojego głosu. Chociaż z Zivą nigdy nie wiadomo. Ta zawsze była inna niż wszyscy.

To miał być komplement, a chłopak i tak wylądował na ścianie, z gardłem przyciśniętym przez Sideswipe'a, kiedy spotkał jego czerwony wzrok. Berserker, pomyślał, kiedy zmusił się do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego. Kątem oka widział, że Ratchet już wstawał, kiedy Shane westchnął.

Dlaczego on to dla niego robił?

\- Zamknij. Się – wycedził przez zaciśnięte żeby.

Donnelly miał szczęście, że ta dłoń nie była AŻ tak zaciśnięta. Przynajmniej mógł swobodnie mówić i nie martwić się o to, jak brzmiał.

\- Tylko mówię, Sideswipe – zrobił gest rękoma, jakby chciał podnieść je w geście kapitulacji – Może cię nie obudzić, tylko, dlatego, że coś do niej zagadasz. I zanim pomyślisz o pocałunku, pamiętaj, to nie jest śpiąca królewna.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

\- Może jednak wrócić, ale cię nie pamiętać, prawda? To by bolało. Bardziej niż gdyby umarła. Każdego dnia budziłbyś się ze świadomością, że cię nie zna, że już nigdy nie pogadasz z dawną Zivą, już nigdy nie usłyszysz tego samego śmiechu. Wszystko przez jedną kulkę, nie? Takie to smutne, ile może zrobić jeden pocisk. Ile żyć może zniszczyć. Ach, mogę sobie wyobrazić w jaką bestię się wtedy zmienisz. Taką samą jak ja. Jest tylko jedna, ch-cholerna róż-żnica, k-której ja nie-e miał-miałem – przy ostatnich słowach, powietrze coraz to szybciej opuszczało jego płuca, sprawiając, że trudniej mu było oddychać, a co gorsza mówić.

Ratchet tym razem stał, centralnie przed nimi. Jednak Donnelly, potrząsnął na niego głową, sprawiając, że tamten popatrzył na niego, jakby oszalał.

\- Zi-iva by tego nie chciała – uścisk nieco zelżał, jakby ktoś zesłał na niego falę pocieszenia poprze więź – I nigdy nie zechce. Różnicą jest to, że Ziva nie zginie. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ty ją tu trzymasz. Pocisk blisko serca jest wyrokiem śmierci dla słabych. Ona nie jest słaba, jest silna. Ona została. Oddycha, widzisz? – skinął na łóżko – Nieważne, kto ci namawiał, że tego nie przeżyje, ona się obudzi. Czeka na ten jeden znak. Że jesteś gotowy. Zawiodłeś by ją ochronić – stwierdził sucho, a kiedy jego wzrok, jakby szukając czegoś w jego własnych oczach, zwrócił się ku niemu, jak zagubiony chłopiec w sklepie z zabawkami z błyszczącą czerwienią – Nie zawiedź, żeby przywrócić ją do życia.

Elektryczny niebieski powrócił na swoje miejsce z szybkością światła, jakby ktoś po prostu włączył ją pstryczkiem. Sideswipe puścił Donnelly'ego tak gwałtownie, że tamten zjechał do połowy ściany i zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, niemal wyfrunął z działu medycznego. Medyk popatrzył na niego ostro, kiedy tamten zakaszlał.

Dlaczego on to dla niego robił?

* * *

Ginger przetarła twarz dłonią i oprała głowę o siedzenie, wzdychając. Ona…uratowała Ironhide'a. Tak, zrobiła to. I teraz wracała do bazy, gdzie najpewniej czekała ją jakaś niemiła niespodzianka w stylu: Kara za zignorowanie rozkazu. I walić to, że teoretycznie to ona była dowódcą, bo przecież, kogo to tam obchodziło. Kiedy dochodziło, co, do czego, Autoboty przewyższały jej rangę.

Jeśli jakąś w ogóle miała.

Spojrzała na swoje na nowo zabandażowane ramię i wewnętrznie się skrzywiła. Piekło jak cholera, wszystko przez upadek. No…przynajmniej miała na razie z głowy rozmowę z…

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Skreśl to, pomyślała zirytowana, odwracając się do właściciela głosu i wywracając oczami, kiedy zobaczyła Jazz'a w swoim holoformie. Chromia i Ironhide tylko z boku obserwowali parę, jakby wcale nie obchodziła ich rozmowa, którą sabotażysta usiłował przeprowadzić.

\- Tak – syknęła ostro, mrużąc oczy i zakrywając ramie kurtką – Chcesz czegoś czy udajesz miłego? – spytała z pogardą, na co tamten na chwilę zamarzł.

\- Nie udaję – stwierdził i dziewczyna była pewna, że pod tym wizorem kryło się zmarszczenie czoła i zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie udawaj – prychnęła, odwracając głowę – Nie jest się miłym dla kogoś, komu się nie ufa. Wierz mi, wiem o tym – mruknęła.

Taaa, wiedziała, że misja w Sydney była podpuchą. Shane nie był za delikatny, kiedy wspominał jej, że ją podejrzewa. W końcu nie bez powodu była kim była. Szpieg, ironiczne. Mogła ich zdradzić, włamać się do systemu i zwiać w siną dal. To było takie proste, że miała się ochotę roześmiać.

Ale tego nie zrobiła. Dlaczego miała sprzymierzać się z tymi, którzy pozbawili ją rodziny? Byli bestiami, potworami bez uczuć. W życiu nigdy by do nich nie wróciła. Nie mogła też zaprzeczyć, że kiedy Donnelly jej to oświadczył to ją to nie bolało. Z nich wszystkich, to on powinien być o tym pewny.

\- Skąd pomysł, że ci nie ufam? – tym razem się zaśmiał.

\- Nie ufa się byłemu szpiegowi – stwierdziła, patrząc na ścianę, kiedy tamten zamilkł gwałtownie – Byłam zmuszona do pracowania dla klanu mojej rodziny. Nie masz bladego pojęcia, Jazz, co zrobiłam, żeby teraz tutaj być. Ale oni tak – prychnęła – Zarya i Shane. Oni zawsze będą pamiętać. I może już zauważyłeś, ale ci dwaj zdobyli już serca tej bazy. Nie pozwolą żeby ktokolwiek mi zaufał. Już nie.

Można by powiedzieć, że kiedy to powiedziała, czuła się lepiej, ale tak nie było. Prawda zawsze bolała. Zwłaszcza ta wypowiedziana przez nią.

\- Jesteś zła – stwierdził po chwili, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Nie jestem – warknęła ostro, po czym westchnęła, odwracając się w jego stronę i zaciskając zęby – Ale znam prawdę.

\- Nie możesz być pewna, że nikt ci nie ufa – powiedział w końcu – Nie…

\- Misja w Australii była dla mnie – przerwała mu, na co Ironhide i Chromia nagle podnieśli głowy, patrząc na nią dziwnie – Shane i Zarya postawili, że nie jestem warta bycia w N.E.S.T. i mogę zdradzić – oznajmiła z przekąsem.

Nastała cisza.

\- Jak mówiłam – ponowiła, jej ostry wzrok powrócił na jej twarz – Nie jesteś miły dla kogoś, kto już raz był szpiegiem i nie może być zaufany. Zasada numer jeden Rodriguez'ów: Zawsze działaj sam. Przynajmniej wtedy nie martwisz się o to, kogo zawiedziesz w trakcie.

\- Mówiłaś, że ich nienawidzisz – powiedział – A cytujesz ich reguły.

\- To, że ich nienawidzę, nie znaczy, że nie widzę sensu w ich zasadach – odparła niewzruszona, bawiąc się palcami i na powrót odwracając od niego wzrok – Pomiędzy torturami i treningami, rodzice sprawili, że podążałam za każdą z nich. Każdy mały paragraf był szanowany i czczony. Regulamin zawierał między innymi reguły takie jak: Działaj sam, zabijaj, kiedy konieczne, nie patrz w tył, kiedy masz szanse na ucieczkę, skorzystaj z niej…

\- Nie uciekłaś, kiedy Hide'owi zacięły się jego działka – zauważył.

Chromia popatrzyła na nią intensywnie, jakby sama wyczekiwała ze swoim mężem odpowiedzi na jego niezadane pytanie.

\- Zmieniłam się – mruknęła, wyraźnie nerwowo pod ich uważnym wzrokiem – Ja…po prostu…

…Naprawdę żałowała, że gdzieś tam nie było drogi ucieczki.

Czy na serio musiała im to mówić? Jęknęła wewnętrznie. Nigdy nie była za bardzo w tych typu rozmowach, a oni? Boże Święty, życie jej nienawidziło.

\- Przysłuchiwałam się kilku treningom – trzydzieści trzy treningi to mało, tak pewnie, Ginger brawo za twoją definicje „kilka", pomyślała – Zasada numer jeden brzmiała: Nigdy nie zostawiaj towarzysza w tyle.

Jazz zrobił dźwięk podobny do „aaaach", a Ironhide popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

\- Ale jedynymi, którzy są teraz odpowiedzialni za treningi to… - sabotażysta urwał, zerkając na parę specjalistów, która wpatrywała się w dziewczynę -…czekaj. Wzięłaś to z ich lekcji? – spytał wskazując na nich.

GiGi ledwo uniosła do góry głowę, żeby w ogóle na nich spojrzeć.

\- A skąd niby? – syknęła – To nie tak żeby miała, co innego do roboty – broniła się.

\- Ale… - Chromia wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Hide'em – Jakim cudem wiedziałaś jak przekalibrować…? – jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się, a grymas powiększył – Jak ty…?

Schyliła zawstydzona głowę. Wstała raptownie i skierowała się do kabiny kontrolnej, gdzie siedział pilot. To było dla niej za dużo.

O wiele za dużo.

* * *

\- ODJĘŁO CI MÓZG?! – ryknął Ratchet, kręcą z niedowierzaniem głową – CZY CI NAPRAWDE NIE ZALEŻY NA WŁASNYM ŻYCIU?! WIESZ W OGÓLE DO CZEGO MOŻE DORPOWADZIĆ PROGRAM BERSERKER?!

\- Wiem – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, sprawiając, że tamten zamknął usta, patrząc na niego nagle zdziwiony.

\- Wiesz? – spytał mrugając oczami kilka razy – I nic? Kompletnie cię to nie rusza?

\- Potrzebował tego! – warknął ostro, tylko by jakby się w sobie skurczyć na swój ton i wzrok medyka – Byłoby gorzej gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ryzyka – stwierdził ciszej.

\- Shane, widziałem do czego Sideswipe jest zdolny – chłopak zamknął oczy – Mogłeś. Umrzeć. Nie dociera to do ciebie? – spytał dobitnie.

\- Jakoś nie bardzo – prychnął do siebie, cofając się na jego spojrzenie – Musiał to wiedzieć. Nie kapujesz? Musiał!

\- A to niby, dlaczego? – spytał zgryźliwie, ale tamten tylko potrząsnął głową – No? Dalej, wyjaśnij, bo jakoś nie rozumiem.

\- Słyszałem jak ktoś powiedział mu, że żadna z nich nie przeżyje – warknął, niemal dotykając w tamtym momencie ściany – Żadna. Nie wiem, za jakiego mnie wszyscy uważacie, ale nie jestem na tyle bezduszny, żeby pozwolić temu baranowi pogrążyć się w żałobie. Potrzebował tego. Jeśli moje życie miało być tego ceną, to niech tak będzie.

Naprawdę nienawidził, kiedy rozmawiał w ten sposób, ale nie miał wyboru. Ratchet zmrużył na niego oczy, a Shane odwzajemnił zimne spojrzenie.

\- Widocznie cię zlekceważyli – stwierdził w końcu mężczyzna, patrząc na niego zaciekawiony – Zrobiłbyś to dla kogoś, kogo nie znasz.

\- Ziva go zna, Zarya także – wzruszył ramionami – To ostatnie, co mogę zrobić.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę na niego patrzył, widząc jak bardzo zdecydowany szatyn był, kiedy mu odpowiadał. No…Nie spodziewał się tego po nim.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się, że cię puści – stwierdził po chwili, a tamten zrezygnowany pokiwał głową – Ale i tak to zrobiłeś.

Donnelly prychnął, jakby samo zdanie go rozbawiło, po czym odsunął się powoli od ściany, czując się nieco lepiej, widząc, że mężczyzna nieco ochłonął i ten ogień dawno zniknął z jego oczu.

\- Każde życie się liczy – powiedział z kwaśną miną – Tylko niektórzy tego nie rozumieją. Ludzie pokroju mojej rodziny uważają, że im mniejsza grupa, tym większe powodzenie misji. Więc, co kilka lat, zabijają najsłabszych. Sideswipe i ten jego narcystyczny brat Sunstreaker nie zasługują na patrzenie ukochanej osoby, kiedy ta umiera.

Ratchet zmarszczył czoło, ale Donnelly nie kontynuował. Zamiast tego, przeszedł koło niego i doszedł do drzwi.

\- Moja kara się skończyła – oświadczył – Dobranoc – rzucił krótko, znikając za drzwiami.

* * *

Ziva zmrużyła oczy, oślepiona na chwile jaskrawym światłem, aż w końcu popatrzyła dziwnie na wielkiego robota, stojącego przed nią i nagle poczuła się bardzo mała. I miała na myśli BARDZO, bo gościu był prawie jak wieżowiec w Nowym Jorku.

\- Kim do cholery ty jesteś? – spytała ze zmarszczonym czołem, na co tamten wydawał się jej dawać spojrzenie z dezaprobatą, po czym przykucnął, schodząc do jej poziomu.

\- Primus – odparł prosto.

Na chwilę Ziva miała wrażenie, że po prostu sobie żartował. Niemożliwe, żeby ON był tym Bogiem o którym wszyscy zawsze mówią. Na przykład Sunstreaker, kiedy ktoś go zirytuje, albo Ratchet, kiedy ma te swoje napady złości. Ale ten wzrok…

\- Primus – powtórzyła głucho, a on pokiwał głową, kiedy wskazała na niego tępo palcem, znowu powtarzając – _Primus._

\- Tak, Primus. Czego w tym słowie nie rozumiesz, dziecko? - spytał lekko zdenerwowany, na co tamta rzuciła mu obrażone spojrzenie, składając ramiona pod biustem i prychając.

\- Pierwsze: Nie jestem dzieckiem – odparła ostro – Drugie: Po co tutaj jestem? Nie jestem Botem – stwierdziła, po czym zacisnęła usta w cienką linię – Chyba. W każdym razie, to nie miejsce dla mnie. I gdzie moja siostra? – warknęła nagle, zaniepokojona.

\- Czekamy na nią – powiadomił spokojnie – Zaczniemy, kiedy do nas dołączy.

\- Zaraz, mam na nią czekać?! – krzyknęła, Primus popatrzył na nią dziwnie – Człowieku…! Robocie! Ja nie mam czasu, muszę wrócić. Sideswipe…Nie rozumiesz, ja muszę wrócić! – mówiła kompletnie bez sensu, ale nie bardzo miała w tej chwili ochotę na rozważanie o tym.

\- Sideswipe? – spytał – Chcesz wrócić dla niego? Nie do rodziny? Twoich rodziców?

Dziewczyna zesztywniała, jej serce boleśnie zakuło na ich wzmiankę i schyliła od razu głowę, przymykając oczy.

\- Nienawidzą mnie – stwierdziła beznamiętnie, nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości – Dlaczego miałabym dla nich wrócić?

Primus popatrzył na nią uważnie, wyraźnie coś rozważając.

\- Nie nienawidzą cię, młoda Zivo – stwierdził, a ona zaśmiała się sucho.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnęła, unosząc spojrzenie na niego – Nienawidzą tego, kim jestem. Wielka mi różnica.

\- Czyż nie jest to nadal miłość? – spytał sprytnie – Mogą kochać ciebie, jako osobę, ale nie to, kim jesteś. Ale miłość nie składa się z tolerancji.

\- Nie, nie składa się z tolerancji – zgodziła się, Primus zmrużył oczy – Składa się z akceptacji. Tylko Sunshine i Sideswipe to robią. Oni pragną tej lalki, którą sami stworzyli. Po za tym, czemu rozmawiamy o tym? Chcę wrócić, Sideswipe mnie potrzebuje – stwierdziła twardo.

\- Czekamy – odpowiedział.

Ziva popatrzyła na niego.

\- Serio?

\- Tak.

Hale spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, przez chwilę się w nie wpatrując.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdziła.

\- Wielu mi to mówi – wzruszył ramionami jakby to było nic.

Brunetka uniosła do góry brwi.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

Primus przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Ty też.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Dla tych, co nie tego w Transformersach na tyle by znać Primus'a lub oglądali tylko filmy, to gościu jest ich Bogiem. I ma charakterek. Yup, Hide i Mia, są teraz mega skołowani. Ginger i Shane mają problemy *cough*emocjonalne*cough* :D I w następnym rozdziale poznajmy nowego łącznika. Also, mam dwa, nawet trzy/cztery pomysły na opowiadania, także na podstawie TF. Pytanie do tych co okazjonalnie zostawiają komentarze, czy chcielibyście wiedzieć przynajmniej o czym by były? Ach, i wiem, że po postrzeleniu w serce można spać nawet do miesiąca, więc nie oceniajcie, jeśli Zarya i Ziva obudzą się po tygodniu. Sprawka Wszechiskry, kapujecie cza-czę?  
Och i jeszcze jedno.  
Wspominałam już o tumblr'u tego opowiadania? Bo wiecie, czasami zapomina mi się dociągnąć jakiś wątek i takie tam, więc możecie w razie czego o nim napisać lub po prostu zapytać o cokolwiek, albo słać jakieś propozycje.  
No...  
Pozdrowienia  
XXFaith_


	25. Of New Director And Fake Families

„ _I love telling stories that allow people to be less afraid to tell theirs"_

 _\- Gina Rodriguez_

Ginger stała z apatycznym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc na pułkownika i generała, kiedy Ironhide podał report misji, wyraźnie rozumiejąc zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy Prowl'a, który stał koło William'a.

\- Zignorowałaś rozkaz – stwierdził sucho.

Rodriguez przechyliła głowę, widocznie tym niewzruszona.

\- I co?

\- Ktoś mógł umrzeć! – stwierdził głośno Lennox, na co brunetka prychnęła, niemal rozbawiona, po czym z wyrazem pewności siebie odparła:

\- Ta. Wasz specjalista od broni – przyznała, zamykając go na chwilę – Jesteście żołnierzami, ale jak każdy maniak broni jesteście rozproszeni. Nie przeczę, że jesteście także dobrzy w walce bez nich, ale jest to słabość.

\- Zaryzykowałaś – upierał się – Tylko, dlatego, że twoje uczucia…

Ginger zacisnęła zęby, w sekundzie znajdując się przy nim i dłonią trzymając jego gardło, popychając go plecami w dół na stół.

\- Nie waż się kończyć tego zdania Lennox – warknęła, jej oczy zapłonęły żywą furią, kiedy popatrzyła na niego niemal oburzona takim oświadczeniem – Gdyby na jego miejscu był ktoś inny, dajmy na to wasz szpieg, zrobiłabym to samo. Nie oceniaj mnie historyjkach, jakie naopowiadały ci bliźniczki i Shane. Myślałam, że tacy jak ty wiedzą lepiej, niż osądzać po kilku wspomnieniach z przeszłości bez obiektywnej opinii kogoś z zewnątrz.

Pokręciła głową, puszczając go i odchodząc, zostawiając za sobą zszokowane i zdezorientowane miny.

* * *

\- Jesteś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu? – spytał Shane, kiedy dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ostro i wściekle – Oi, czyżby ktoś skrzywdził małą GiGi? – spytał, jakby mówił do dziecka, na co tamta syknęła.

\- Komu jeszcze powiedziałeś!? – warknęła, ale tamten tylko popatrzył na nią tym razem skołowany.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – przyznał, ale Ginger tylko zawarczała i rzuciła się na niego w oka mgnieniu przygniatając go do ściany.

\- KOMU. POWIEDZIAŁEŚ!?

Tym razem się wzdrygnął. Brunetka nie była wyprowadzana z równowagi tak łatwo chyba, że coś naprawdę poważnego się stało. A obserwując jej oczy, tak zaszklone i całkowicie zatopione w czystym gniewie i oburzeniu, wiedział, że albo poszło o jej przeszłość albo o…

Shane przełknął ślinę.

\- Ginger – zaczął, starając się spokojnie z dziewczyną, kiedy tamta jeszcze bardziej przycisnęła go do muru – GiGi, nikomu nie powiedziałem.

Ratchet się nie liczył. Tajemnica lekarska i te rzeczy. Po za tym, nie wyglądało na to, żeby medyk w ogóle ruszał się ze swojego miejsca.

\- KŁAMIESZ! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona, pokazując jak wstrząśnięta była w tej jednej sekundzie – ON WIE! I TO TWOJA WINA! TY MU POWIEDZIAŁEŚ!

Chłopak mimo tych kilku sprzeczek i ostrych słów, naprawdę poczuł się źle, widząc ją w takim stanie. Potrafił poradzić sobie z jej temperamentem większość czasu i droczył się z nią prawie codziennie, ale nie wiedział czy mógł poradzić sobie z takim tornadem emocji. Pewnie, skrzywdził ją werbalnie, ale w jego intencji nigdy nie było sprawienie by zaczęła pła…

Czekaj, ona płacze?, pomyślał, wytrzeszczając lekko oczy.

\- Ginger, nikomu nie powiedziałem – starał się ją przekonać, wysilając się na najbardziej łagodny, a zarazem stanowczy i pewny siebie głos - O co poszło?

\- A co ci zależy!? – spytała trzęsącym się głosem, odsuwając się od niego – Ufałam ci. Mimo wszystko ja nie powiedziałam o Ratchet'cie, a ty o nich tak.

Donnelly spojrzał na nią, kiedy tamta się odwróciła i wybiegła.

* * *

\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby szatyn, wchodząc do gabinetu Lennox'a, ignorując Chromię, Jazz'a, Ironhide'a i Prowl'a, który rzucił krótkie: Tak się nie mówi do swojego przełożonego" – Co. Się. Stało? – wycedził.

\- Z kim? – spytał zdezorientowany, patrząc na niego, kiedy tamten walnął dłońmi o jego biurko, gniewnie na niego spoglądając.

\- Ginger rzadko dopuszcza do siebie jakiekolwiek emocje – syknął – Tym razem patrzyłem jak płacze. Mógłbyś łaskawie wyjaśnić, co powiedziałeś? – spytał na pozór spokojnie.

\- Uratowała Ironhide, ignorując rozkaz. Pułkownik jedynie wskazał, w czym leżał problem, wspominając o jej uczuciach – dorzucił profesjonalnie sabotażysta.

Na chwilę, nie wiedział kompletnie czy przywalić komuś z nich w twarz, czy wyjść i przywalić Ginger w twarz za bycie tak głupią. Ale z drugiej strony, mimo wszystko zrobił to samo dla Ratchet'a…

\- Myliłem się – stwierdził z pokręceniem głowy, sprawiając, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli – Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak ona wyglądała? Wiesz w ogóle, jak się teraz czuje? Teraz obwinia mnie, ale wkrótce zrobi to ze sobą. Spędziłem pięć lat, próbując ją przekonać, że może mi ufać. Teraz myśli, że to ja powiedziałem ci o… - uciął, patrząc wymownie na Mię i Hide'a – o nich.

\- Shane, moją intencją nie było skrzywdzenie jej – przyznał cicho.

Chłopak prychnął.

\- Serio? – zakpił – Spędziliśmy całe życie wśród potworów, zaczynam myśleć, że wy jesteście jednymi z nich. Ginger pozwoliła sobie na jedno: na pragnienie rodziny. Ty, wcale nie pomagasz jej tego zrealizować.

Niemal splunął w jego stronę.

\- Cholerne N.E.S.T. Zarya i Ziva byłby zawiedzione – stwierdził, odwracając się i wychodząc.

* * *

Ziva leżała znudzona na niewidzialnej podłodze, patrząc na Primus'a, kiedy tamten siedział po turecku, obserwując coś z daleka i zastanawiając się na czymś głęboko.

W sumie, ona także nie była gorsza. Chciała być z powrotem w domu, z Zaryą i Sideswipe, ale jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie mieć więcej niż kilka dni na Diego Garcia. Nie był głupia. Kulka blisko serca? Mogła się pożegnać z wielkim pożegnaniem, które planowała.

Ech, rzeczy, które zrobiły dla Autobotów. Naprawdę miała nadzieje, że może jakoś tym razem uniknie kłopotów. Zastanawiało ją tylko, dlaczego Sunshine rzuciła się w stronę William'a. Oczywiście, przecież to pułkownik i chronienie go było niewidzialnie wpisane w misje, ale Zarya nie poświęcała się dla byle kogo. Och, nie. Musiała mieć cholerny powód, skoro zaryzykowała te ostatnie tygodnie z nią.

Z kolei Ziva polubiła Jolt'a. Wydawał się nieśmiały, ale miły i niekiedy bardzo przyjacielski, chociaż nie znała go za długo. Po za tym, jakim to ona by była pacjentem, gdyby pozwoliła na wydanie się sekretu Autobotów? Była głupia, zdała sobie sprawę, kiedy przypomniała sobie o holoform'ach i, że nie mogły zranić ich prawdziwej formy, ale zareagowała prawie, że instynktownie. Brak sekretu, równałby się chaos. Bo nie była naiwna na tyle, żeby myśleć, że gdyby otworzyli ogień, chłopacy by się nie przetransformowali.

Bo to było bardzo prawdopodobne.

\- Zależy ci na nich – stwierdził w końcu Bóg, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że umiał jej też czytać w myślach – Żadnemu człowiekowi nie zależało jeszcze tak bardzo na jednym z moich dzieci. Muszę przyznać, że jest to raczej…nieoczekiwane.

Woho, Prowl wiem kto był twoim nauczycielem, pomyślała.

\- Zależy mi tak jak William'owi czy Eposowi – odparła, nie patrząc na niego ze swojego miejsca na ziemi.

\- Ach, tak sierżant i pułkownik – przypomniał sobie nagle, spoglądając na nią uważnie – Ale żaden z nich nie kocha ich tak jak ty.

Na słowo „kocha", Hale zwróciła ku niemu wzrok, jakby powiedział jakieś głupstwo i teraz wyglądał jak idiota.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że ich ekhem – stwierdziła, marszcząc czoło na jego oświadczenie.

\- Ale taka jest prawda, młoda Zivo – Prowl, nie mówiłeś, że uczył cię Yoda, pomyślała znowu – Czuć to w twoim sercu. Tak samo twoją więź.

\- Nic nie wiesz o mnie i Sunshine – warknęła ostro, odwracając się od niego i leżąc na boku, nie chcąc widzieć jego błękitnych oczu – Po za tym. Nie powinno mnie tutaj być. To miejsce dla Botów.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jesteś jednym z nas? – spytał nagle, a Ziva prychnęła, wyraźnie nie wyczuwając jego rozbawienia i samozadowolenia.

\- Bo jestem zwykłym człowiekiem – powiedziała – Nie robotem.

\- A może nim będziesz? – spytał podchwytliwie.

\- Nie będę – oświadczyła stanowczo – Nie chcę być.

Primus mógł tylko zmarszczyć na swój sposób czoło.

* * *

Ginger przetarła rękawem oczy, pisząc ostatnie zdanie w raporcie, który miała dać Prowl'owi, chociaż nie bardzo jej się to uśmiechało. Czuła się głupio, teraz z sytuacją z Shane'em i jej…tymczasową słabością, jak wolała to nazwać.

Nie płakała przez…bardzo długi czas. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała, nie przez dwa, trzy lata. W trakcie treningów bardzo często jej się to zdarzało, ale jak to tam mawiali: uczucia, były wadą. A ona i tak miała wystarczająco problemów jak na nastolatkę w tamtych latach. Więc…powstrzymywała się. Z trudem, ale jej się udawało. A teraz? Cholerny Lennox, wystarczyło zaledwie kilka słów, a ona? Jej samokontrola uciekła z piskiem.

Wzdychając, podniosła się z miejsca, mniej więcej gotowa stawić czoła taktykowi, kiedy zmierzała w tamtym kierunku. Bo choćby w tamtej chwili pogwałciła hierarchię, jaka tu panowała, to wiedziała, że to była jego wina. Pułkownik nie miał prawa wspominać o jej uczuciach przy wszystkich. Takie sprawy zabierało się w bezpieczne cztery ściany i dopiero wtedy wyznaczało karę.

Z ciężkim sercem, weszła do gabinetu słysząc donośne „otwarte!" i kilka innych głosów. I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ciche podejście by tylko dać te głupie papiery i wyjść legło w gruzach, bo kiedy przeszła przez próg wszystkie rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy na nią popatrzyli.

Rodriguez, nieco przyzwyczajona do spojrzeń, wzruszyła w duchu ramiona i kładąc raport na meblu, kiedy zauważyła, że William stoi jakby spięty koło Jazz'a. Uniosła głowę, lekko mrużąc oczy.

\- Coś nie tak, sir? – spytała głosem, kompletnie bez emocji, sprawiając, że tamten się wzdrygnął, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Chromii i Ironhide'a, którzy odchrząknęli niezręcznie.

\- Chciałem przeprosić – wykrztusił w końcu.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, mierząc go zimnym wzrokiem, aż na końcu prychnęła ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

\- Och, pan mnie? Śmieszne – stwierdziła – To ja pana przyszpiliłam do stołu, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli – przypomniała, sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze na bardziej winnego niż przedtem.

\- Nie miałem prawa…

\- Shane tu był – stwierdziła nagle, spoglądając na wszystkich, widocznie niezainteresowana przeprosinami z jego strony – Wspomniał o moim…załamaniu? Bo jak tak, to wyolbrzymia sprawę. Nie złamię się przez kilka żałosnych słówek – powiedziała jakby obrażona takim obrotem zdarzeń.

\- Ale zraniłem cię – powiedział zdezorientowany, kiedy ona wlepiła oczy w Prowl'a.

\- Nie zraniłeś nic poza moją dumą, sir – wywróciła oczami, wskazując palcem na Hide'a – Zignorowałam bezpośredni rozkaz, prawda. Zostałam za to skarcona, też prawda, ale wszystko wyjaśniłam na papierze – skinęła na raport na meblu – Możecie skontaktować się ze mną później w ramach mojej kary. Jestem pewna, że mnie nie ominie – stwierdziła sucho, kierując się do wyjścia, zanim rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie na Mię.

Dopiero wtedy zniknęła za drzwiami.

Prowl, jako jedyny podszedł do swojego miejsca pracy, unosząc folder i otwierając go na odpowiedniej stronie, zanim zamilkł totalnie. Lennox zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się o co chodzi, a Jazz uniósł brew za swoim wizorem.

\- No? Co tam pisze? – spytał zniecierpliwiony sabotażysta.

\- Napisała: „Jestem zmęczona byciem tchórzem" – zacytował, jakoś zduszonym głosem – „Uczęszczałam na treningi Ironhide'a i Chromii przez dłuży czas, by wiedzieć, że nie zostawia się towarzysza w potrzebie. Miałam gdzieś jego doświadczenie, byłam zmęczona uciekaniem, kiedy sytuacja stawała się za poważna. Byłam świadoma ryzyka i zrobiłabym to samo kolejny raz." – skończył, patrząc na William'a, który spojrzał w dół.

\- Ona nie żartuje, prawda? – spytał Jazz, krzywiąc się.

\- Raczej nie, znając ją – westchnął Pułkownik, w czasie, kiedy Prowl odłożył dokumenty na bok – I lepiej zostawić to tak jak jest. Nie mam ochoty stawiać czoła wściekłemu Shane'owi – stwierdził.

\- Ginger powiedziała, że jej klan wbił jej do głowy reguły – powiedział nagle Jazz, patrząc na parę specjalistów – Podążała za nimi całe swoje życie. Primus, jeśli to, co myślę, że się dzieje, to tej dziewczynie naprawdę na was zależy – stwierdził.

\- Tego nie powiedziała – stwierdził Ironhide sztywno.

\- Woah, nie wiedziałem – odparł sarkastycznie – Pomyślcie trochę. Całe swoje życie miała owinięte wokół klanu, myślisz, że byle, co zmieniłoby jej zdanie? Uratowała cię – powiedział dobitnie – Nawet ja widzę w tym logikę. Bez naszych broni, jesteśmy bardziej podatni na atak.

\- Kara jej nie uniknie – powiedział Prowl, ale tamten potrząsnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął – Ale gdyby nie ona, Hide byłby uszkodzony. Tymczasem wyszedł z tego bez nawet jednego zadrapania. Chromia, jesteś kobietą. Pogadaj z nią – zaproponował.

Popatrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Próbowaliśmy. Za każdym razem ucieka – powiedziała zirytowana.

\- Cóż, napisała, że jest zmęczona byciem tchórzem – wtrącił Lennox, wzruszając ramionami na ich spojrzenia – Może teraz będzie inaczej?

* * *

Donnelly zerknął na brunetkę, kiedy tamta popatrzyła z uniesioną brwią na mężczyznę, który z uśmiechem popatrzył na dwójkę. Czarne włosy były nieco rozczochrane, a brązowawe oczy wpatrywały się w nich, w czasie, kiedy jego postura wzbudzała czysty niepokój wśród obu i Ginger i Shane'a.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała zaniepokojona, jego twarz wydawała się im taka znajoma, że przez chwilę czuli jakby przeżywali deja vu w najgorszym ze scenariuszy.

\- Obecny dyrektor James White – przedstawił się.

Tym razem, obaj zesztywnieli.

* * *

Dysząc ciężko, obaj wpadli do działu medycznego, Ginger wpadając dosłownie w objęcia Chromii, która siedziała na jednym z łóżek, a Shane na Ironhide'a, który stał obok niej, a Ratchet popatrzył na nich dziwnie.

\- Jeszcze nie widziałem, że ktoś się tak śpieszył na kontrolę u mnie – stwierdził, a kiedy tamci nic nie odpowiedzieli, zmarszczył czoło.

Ginger ledwo łapiąc wdech, popatrzyła na kobietę, przełykając głośno ślinę i natychmiastowo się do niej odsuwając, przy okazji odciągając także Donnelly'ego od mężczyzny. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, podpierając się ramą jednego z łóżek.

\- On…Tu…nie miał…być – wycedziła, Shane posłał jej tylko spojrzenie mówiące, że się z nią zgadzał, kiedy obaj w końcu zdali sobie sprawę, że nie byli sami – Um…

Spojrzeli po sobie na ich ciekawskie spojrzenia, aż w końcu szatyn uśmiechnął się cwanie, szturchając dziewczynę, jakby mówiąc: rób to, co ja.

\- Ale tu brudno – stwierdził, Ginger na ułamek sekundy popatrzyła do góry, zanim z wigorem przytaknęła głową.

\- Tak, tak! – zasalutowała, idąc w głąb pomieszczenia – Posprzątamy tu, co nie?! – zawołała, zmierzając w stronę pokoju ze środkami czyszczącymi.

\- Tak, właśnie! – zgodził się, podążając za nią – Erm…Zdrowiejcie młodzi ludzie! I Ratch, jeśli ktoś przyjdzie nas szukać, powiedz, że nas nie ma!

Medyk mrugnął kilka razy, wymieniając skołowane spojrzenia z resztą.

Co to do cholery było?

* * *

\- Jesteś cholernym idiotą – syknęła z drugiego końca pomieszczenia Ginger.

Ratchet przerwał pracę, kiedy po pół godzinie czekania, któryś z nich w końcu się odezwał. Ironhide uniósł do góry brwi, a Chromia nie bardzo zainteresowana tym faktem popatrzyła na swoją broń w dłoni w czasie, kiedy opierała się o biurko.

\- Możemy skupić się na fakcie, że ten baran tu jest? – warknął, zamiatając kurz szmatką, jednocześnie starając się być najciszej jak mógł.

Medyk zmarszczył czoło na wzmiankę o nieznajomym.

\- Dlaczego? Fakt, że jesteś idiotą nie jest taki interesujący? – spytała, na co Chromia parsknęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Jest teraz dyrektorem. Raz, kiedy wparuje tutaj po nasze akta od medyka jesteśmy martwi – powiedział ostro, w czasie, kiedy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Myślisz, że serio nas sobie przypomni? – spytała sceptycznie, wymachują miotłą i krzywiąc się – Mam na myśli, staliśmy przed nim. Cholera! Nie wyglądam tak okropnie, nie? – spytała.

Donnelly zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie. Po prostu wyglądasz…inaczej – stwierdził z wahaniem.

Chwila ciszy, Chromia popatrzyła w ich kierunku, kiedy brunetka zmarszczyła czoło i popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, wyraźnie szukając wytłumaczenia.

\- Nie uśmiechasz się – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami – Plus, cały czas masz żałobie, bo tych dwóch…ekhem, ekhem, specjalistach. Ale serio. Co ty w nich widzisz? Ironhide mógłby cię zmiażdżyć gdyby chciał swoim najmniejszym palcem – zauważył, na co tamta prychnęła słabo, a Ironhide uniósł do góry brwi.

\- Taa? A ty możesz dostać od medyka kluczem francuskim. I ty mówisz, że moje figury na rodziców są niebezpieczne? – zakpiła ze śmiechem, a Shane po raz pierwszy w życiu się zarumienił, odwracając głowę – O Boże, jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się ciebie zawstydzić! Definitywnie zapisuje to w kalendarzu.

\- Ciszej – syknął, odkładając szmatkę i sięgając po miotłę tak jak ona – Oni mogą tu nadal być.

Ratchet popatrzył na chwilę w dół. Czyli on…?

Ironhide skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, patrząc na niego niemniej rozbawiony.

\- Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć, Ratch? – spytał złośliwie, ale tamten zmierzył go tylko piorunującym spojrzeniem.

\- Jeśli się dowie… - jej głos nagle zadrżał, kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok.

\- Ginger – westchnął zirytowany, chociaż podzielał jej obawy – To były gliniarz. Ci mają swoje dojścia. Dowie się prędzej czy później – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na Miłość Boską! – warknęła nagle, uderzając go miotłą, na co popatrzył na nią lekko zdziwiony tym nagłym ruchem – I ty mówisz, że ja się nad sobą użalam? Popatrz na siebie! Utknąłeś na tym samym etapie, co ja – prychnęła.

\- Ani Ratchet ani Ironhide i Chromia nie zaakceptują takiej pomyłki jak my – syknął, mrużąc oczy – Nie jestem głupi.

\- Ojciec mógł cię bić, Shane – warknęła, popychając go na najbliższy stół, na co tamten spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, kompletnie nie spodziewając się, że nagle sprawa zejdzie na tamtego człowieka – On był potworem. Każdy kto usłyszałby o tym, co zrobiłby się z tym zgodził, ale na Boga! Mówimy o cholernym Ratchet'cie! Widziałeś w ogóle, jaki naprawdę jest? Czy zajmowałeś się ciągle koszmarami?

\- Jak ty…? – spytał zdumiony, oczy rozszerzyły się kilkakrotnie, a medyk wytężył nagle zaciekawiony słuch.

\- Słyszałam jak skomlałeś przez sen – wyznała, ale jej ton ani razu nie znalazł, zamiast tego był twardy, widocznie chcąc przemówić mu do rozumu – Spałeś u niego i nagle nic. I akurat weszłam w momencie, kiedy koło ciebie siedział.

\- To był on? – spytał, jego oczy pojaśniały.

\- Cokolwiek powiedział, uspokoiło cię – stwierdziła, chociaż nie ukryła lekkiego skołowania na tą myśl.

\- Powiedział, że jestem bezpieczny – wyznał.

Brunetka puściła jego kołnierz, za który zdała sobie sprawę, że go trzymała i wypuściła powietrze z płuc, wzdychając.

\- Nadal zamierzasz się upierać, że pragnienie rodziny jest żałosne? – spytała, ale tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Może masz racje – podrapał zakłopotany głowę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy drzwi od działu medycznego się otworzyły, a dwójka po prostu zamarzła w miejscu, gapiąc się w tamtą stronę.

\- No! Może w końcu jestem w dobrym miejscu? – powiedział do siebie James, wchodząc do środka i uśmiechając się do ludzi w środku – Och, witam. Dział medyczny?

\- Taa – odparł Hide, kiedy Shane dopadł do Ratchet'a, chowając się za nim nieco, a Ginger schowała się za Ironhdie'em, który popatrzył na nią pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się szerzej i wtedy zauważył szatyna – Hej! To nie ty jesteś tym chłopakiem z wcześniej? – spytał i gdyby w tamtej chwili mógł, Donnelly odetchnąłby z ulgą.

\- Co? Ja? – zaśmiał się, ustawiając na miejsce swoją maskę pogardy.

\- On jest nowy – odezwała się nieco nieśmiało brunetka, trzymając się kurtki mężczyzny obok, przyciskając się jednocześnie do jego ciała – Ja też. My w odwiedziny do rodziny – Shane posłał jej zaalarmowane spojrzenie i spoważniał, kiedy tamten popatrzył na niego z błyskiem oku, a Ginger wykonała ruch na szyi, widocznie mówiący, żeby grał zgodnie z planem.

\- Właśnie – odchrząknął, klepiąc ramie medyka, który posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, widocznie zirytowane, chociaż nie powiedział niczego, kiedy chłopak przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej – To Ratchet. Mój ojciec – przedstawił raczej sztywno, a kiedy tamten popatrzył na niego gotowy do protestu, wskazał ręką na parę specjalistów trochę dalej – A to rodzice Ginger – Ironhide i Chromia. Jestem Shane, tak przy okazji.

Cała trójka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale szybko się ocknęli.

\- Heh, miło mi – powiedział uprzejmie, zupełnie nie wyczuwając napięcia w powietrzu – Jestem nowym łącznikiem. Dyrektor James White.

\- Jakiś powód dla którego mi przeszkadzasz? – spytał wprost medyk.

Czarnowłosy zmarszczył czoło i pokiwał z wahaniem głową.

\- Taaa. Potrzebuje ostatniego raportu…

\- Gabinet Oficera Prowl'a jest do góry na końcu korytarza. A teraz przepraszam, ale mam do wyjaśnienia z moim _synem_ – posłał wymuszony uśmiech w jego stronę, na co przełknął ślinę, po czym zwrócił się do Dyrektora, który pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Na co czekasz? – spytała kobieta – Shoo! – gestem pokazała mu, żeby wyszedł.

Kiedy zniknął z ich pola widzenia, GiGi zaśmiała się nerwowo, cała blada, tak samo Donnelly, który wytrzeszczył oczy na Ratchet'a, który spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- GiGi? – spytał, a ona słabo skierowała na niego swoje spojrzenie – Myślę, że…

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, kiedy chłopak upadł, złapany jednak w ostatniej chwili przez medyka.

\- Ginger? – spytał niepewnie Ironhide.

\- Tak? – wykrztusiła, jej nogi zrobiły się jakby z waty.

\- Ty też?

\- Yhm…

I wtedy świat stał się czarny.

* * *

Shane i Ginger czuli się jak myszy, obserwowane przez łowców, kiedy w końcu obudzili się i siedzieli na „swoich" łóżkach.

\- Rodzice? – spytał, jakby to było dobrym żartem Ironhide, stojąc koło Chromii, która wyglądała na naprawdę wściekniętą – To jakiś chory dowcip, tak?

To bolało, nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, ale westchnęła, patrząc na chłopaka, który niemal kulił się przed Ratchet'em, kiedy tamten piorunował go spojrzeniem. Tamten skrzywił się, dokładnie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi.

\- Pójdziemy zanim i wszystko odwołamy – powiedziała w końcu, jej ton głosu znacznie cichszy niż wcześniej, jakby bała się, że jak powie coś głośniej, to się załamie.

\- To była jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła nam do głowy – wyznał Donnelly, tym samym głosem, wstając zrezygnowany.

Trójka dorosłych spauzowała i spojrzała na nich, widocznie wyczuwając, że nie chcieli tego robić, chociaż wiedzieli, że musieli. To tak jakby pewna cześć, która ich buntowała i tworzyła ich prawdziwy charakter, chowała się pod ich wzrokiem. Jakby chcieli żeby oni byli szczęśliwi.

\- Dlaczego tak zareagowaliście? – westchnęła kobieta, ale tamten wzruszył ramionami, a Ginger kilkakrotnie otworzyła usta i je zamknęła – Słuchajcie. Nie możemy pomóc, jeśli nie wiemy, o co dokładnie chodzi – stwierdziła zirytowana, a obaj natychmiastowo wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Dlaczego miałabyś nam pomagać? – spytał z cichym syknięciem, jakby powiedziała coś tylko, żeby ich podpuścić – Nawet wam nie zależy – prychnął, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Powiedzieliśmy, że wszystko odwołamy – stwierdziła ostro dziewczyna, widocznie czując się tak jak on – Nie będziecie musieli się wstydzić – wywróciła oczami, chcąc odejść od nich, kiedy Hide chwycił ją za ramię, ciągnąc do tyłu.

\- Och, nie. Nie ma mowy – syknął – Obaj unikacie tych rozmów jak ognia i nagle wyskakujecie z takim czymś. Zostajecie tu, dopóki nie dowiemy się całej prawdy.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem, stając koło chłopaka, który zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie chcemy – odparł.

\- To macie pecha – skwitował medyk, mierząc ich wzrokiem, kiedy niezręcznie się poruszyli, wymieniając niemal zaniepokojone spojrzenia – Prawda albo wyciągniemy ją z nowego dyrektora.

\- Nie możesz! – warknęła brunetka, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem – Shane weź coś powiedz, nie stój jak słup!

\- Hej! Co ja mam zrobić? Sama powiedziałaś, że to Ratchet! – odparł, wyrzucając ręce w geście bezradności – Chcę żyć!

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści.

\- Jesteś kretynem – syknęła, na co walnął ją w ramię, a ona się skrzywiła – I durniem! Przeciąłeś mi to ramie! Nadal boli!

Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie przesadzaj, miałaś gorsze – prychnął.

Ratchet uniósł brew, a Chromia parsknęła śmiechem na jej odpowiedz:

\- No, dobra! Ale jeszcze mi nie przecięli ręki _kataną_! Dupek – mruknęła, kierując wzrok na Ironhide'a – James to były glina – oświadczyła bardziej poważnie.

\- Taa, i można powiedzieć, że nas nie bardzo polubił – dołączył się z grymasem, spoglądając na jej nadgarstki – GiGi też musiała to odczuć. Wiecie…w Australii kiedy ktoś był podejrzany o bycie w gangu to obrywał najbardziej.

\- Porwali mnie na tydzień, może dwa – wzruszyła ramionami – Jak się później okazało, kochany Dyrektor James, był jednym z prowadzących mojej sprawy. Dupek namierzył także idiotę obok mnie.

\- Taa – wymamrotał – Ale jakoś się z tego wykaraskaliśmy – powiedział ostro.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie mówicie nam wszystkiego? – spytał Ironhide, a oni wzruszyli jednocześnie ramionami, nie bardzo chcąc na to odpowiadać.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie mówimy – powiedział jakby to było oczywiste – Nie musicie wiedzieć niczego więcej. Po za tym, to nie tak, że będziemy mieli szanse wam dalej o tym opowiadać. Zaraz jak wszystko odkręcimy, zapewnimy sobie samolot z powrotem do Syndey – stwierdził cierpko, w końcu odwracając się i wymijając grupę, kierując się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy jego była przyjaciółka westchnęła.

\- Stówa, że zostałam z tym sama – powiedziała do siebie zirytowana, przejeżdżając zdrową ręką przez włosy – W życiu tego nie cofnie. Nie jest AŻ tak głupi.

\- Od kiedy ramie ci dokucza? – spytał medyk.

Popatrzyła na niego jakby urósł kilka dodatkowych głów.

\- Od początku – stwierdziła, tonem mówiącym „duh".

\- I dlaczego nie przyszłaś z tym do mnie? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Bo nie chciałam dostać kluczem francuzkim? – spytała – Zwykłe cięcie, szybko się zagoi, a ja nie miałam czasu na odwiedzenie cię. Po za tym, muszę już lecieć. Sprawa sama się nie odkręci, nie?

Pokręciła głową, również odchodząc, a kiedy zniknęła, a para specjalistów nie ruszyła się z miejsca, Ratch popatrzył na nich zirytowany.

\- Na co czekacie? Jazda za nią!

* * *

\- NARESZCIE! – krzyknęła Ziva, niemal rzucając się na siostrę, kiedy ta zmaterializowała się przed nimi ze skołowanym wzrokiem – Już myślałam, że się tutaj zabije.

Primus posłał jej spojrzenie z dezaprobatą, po czym zwrócił się do obu, tak, że Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, nieco niepewna.

\- Jesteś Primus'em – stwierdziła dosadnie, na co uniósł do góry brew, a Ziva wywróciła oczami, jakby oczekując takiej odpowiedzi – A to Studnia. Rzecz w tym, że nas tu nie powinno być, racja?

\- Woah, dostałaś od niego list? – spytała sarkastycznie, a blondynka uniosła do góry brew z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem.

\- Mam mózg – wzruszyła ramionami, a brunetka popatrzyła w górę – Więc? Odsyłasz nas z powrotem? – zapytała dla upewnienia się, a Bot pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – potwierdził – Część mocy Wszechiskry weszła w was w momencie, kiedy poświęciłyście się dla swoich towarzyszy. Rzecz w tym, czy wy tego chcecie?

Pytanie, które według obu było łatwe, stało się trudne. Teoretycznie jeśli wrócą, będą miały mniej czasu, jak nie będą musiały wstać i wyjechać, tak długo były nieprzytomne. Więc…powrócą, ale się rozłączą. I pytanie tak naprawdę brzmiało: Czy warto?

Zarya wiedziała jak się czuła wobec Sunstreaker'a. Nie mieli ze sobą za dużo momentów, ale…znała go, nie skrzywdził jej w taki sposób jak inni. Nie zostawił, a akceptował. I miała wrażenie, że przez te dwa miesiące jakoś…się to wszystko zmieniło tak, że blondynka naprawdę myślała o nim jako więcej niż koledze.

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, czując nostalgię dochodzącą od drugiej dziewczyny i prychnęła do siebie. Łatwe pytanie, trudna odpowiedź. Jeśli wróci, straci i Zaryę i Sides'a, a jak nie to stanie się to samo. Pytanie było, czy łatwiej było zostawić ich i żyć dalej, czy umrzeć i za zawsze za nimi tęsknić?

\- J-Ja chcę wrócić – powiedziała pewna siebie blondynka, kierując na siebie wzrok Boga, który zmrużył oczy – Nie zamierzam utracić życie na nic. Lennox wisi mi porządne podziękowania – zażartowała, po czym spojrzała na bliźniczkę.

\- Nie chcę umierać – stwierdziła stanowczo, wzrokiem wodząc po jej otoczeniu, jakby czegoś szukając – Chcę zacząć od nowa – powiedziała, w końcu na niego patrząc na Primus'a, który pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, zanim wstał.

\- Zatem powrót – skwitował, a one pokiwały głowami – Jednak wiedzcie jedno. Nic nie będzie takie samo.

\- To znaczy?

\- Macie w sobie Wszechiskrę – powiadomił spokojnie – Jej moc nie może zostać zniszczona, jedynie przetransformowana w coś innego.

Dziewczyny zamilkły na chwilę, przetwarzając tą informacje, kiedy tamten kontynuował ich obserwacje.

\- To co miałeś na myśli, prawda? – spytała Ziva powoli, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy – O Botach? To, dlatego mi się pytałeś! – powiedziała, wskazując na niego palcem.

Ten zaskakująco tylko zachichotał, kiedy jej siostra posłała jej puste spojrzenie, widocznie nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie mogę niczego zdradzić – powiedział rozbawiony jej miną – Ale mogę rzecz, że nie zostałyście rozdzielone bez powodu. Wiem, że musiało być to dla was trudne. Zwłaszcza życie udając kogoś innego lub życie będąc maltretowanym przez własnych adopcyjnych stworzycieli. Ale jak wasi ziemscy ludzie powiadają: Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.

Zanim którakolwiek z nich odpowiedziała, oślepiło ich jasne światło.

\- Aż wszyscy staną się jednością, młoda Zivo, Zaryo.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Heh, heh, heh, nie martwcie się. James nie jest takim dupkiem na jakiego wygląda. Przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy. Zarya i Ziva wracają do gry, ale nadal będziemy ciagnąć i męczyć Ginger i Shane'a. Zadośćuczynienie i te sprawy, nie?  
W każdym razie, zbliżamy się do dużych momentów  
XXFaith  
Ps: Primus to mały sprytny dupek, jeszcze zobaczycie 3:D_


	26. Of Waking Up And New Worries

„ _I'm only responsible for what I say, not for what you understand"_

 _\- Unknown_

\- Dlaczego czuję się jakby mnie ktoś trafił w klatę? – spytała z jęknięciem Ziva, przecierając oczu i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, mrużąc jednocześnie powieki na ostre białe światło – Och, kabelki – stwierdziła, patrząc na monitor i swoje ramię.

Odchrząknęła i lekko się skrzywiła na ból w klatce, aż w końcu popatrzyła na Zaryę, która w tej samej chwili powiedziała:

\- Cholera.

Blondynka spojrzała na swoje bandaże i skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, kiedy młodsza Hale przejechała dłonią przez swoje przetłuszczone włosy.

Wtedy, obie na siebie spojrzały.

\- Ratch!

* * *

Ginger śmiało podeszła do Dyrektora, wzdychając do siebie i starając się jakoś uspokoić, po czym włożyła na swoją twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Dobry! – zawołała, zachowując się radośnie – Chciała… - zaczęła, kiedy się odwrócił, ale ktoś za nią jej przerwał.

\- Szukaliśmy cię – stwierdził Ironhide, kiedy James posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie, widocznie nie spodziewając się takiej akcji przed nim.

\- Wybacz, Dyrektorze – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco Chromia, chociaż Ginger widocznie mogła zobaczyć w jej oczach, że nie było jej przykro – Słońce, jesteś potrzebna.

Brunetka wytrzeszczyła oczy, gapiąc się na kobietę z niemal otwartymi ustami, kiedy usłyszała jak ją nazwala. W pierwszej chwili nie zarejestrowała w ogóle, o co chodzi, ale kiedy White popatrzył na nią wyczekująco, ocknęła się lekko.

\- Ach, racja – wykrztusiła – Będzie pan później wolny, jeśli bym chciała porozmawiać? – spytała w końcu, na co mężczyzna skinął głową – Ehm, okay w takim razie. Do widzenia – pożegnała się, odwracając się z dwójką dorosłych.

Kiedy byli poza jego zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu, dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się w ich stronę, szukając na ich twarzach jakiegoś znaku, że to jakiś chory żart albo sen i, że ona zaraz się obudzi, ale nic nie znalazła. Nawet jednego błędu. Oszołomiona cofnęła się o krok, uparcie spoglądając w dół.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała cicho, jakby się czegoś bała, zaciskając zęby.

\- Dlaczego nie? – odpowiedział pytaniem Hide.

Szczerze, GiGi miała mnóstwo powodów „dlaczego nie", ale z pewnego powodu nie potrafiła ich wypowiedzieć. Była…zamknięta, zepsuta, zniszczona, była potworem i najgorsze było to, że zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jej rodzice dobrze o to zadbali, zwłaszcza jej cholerna matka i klan z ich zasadami. Zawsze wmawiała sobie, że jest dobrze, ona, że potrafiła mimo wszystko być radosna, ale to? Przecież każdy wiedział, że jeszcze nikt nie zszedł na stronę specjalistów tak, żeby zrobili dla kogoś coś takiego.

\- Powinniście mi pozwolić! – warknęła – Powinien wiedzieć! – syknęła ostro, dobrze wiedząc, że była na skraju.

\- Godzinę temu byłaś przeciw temu – zauważyła kobieta, a tamta wywróciła oczami.

\- To było zanim zdałam sprawę powagi sytuacji – prychnęła, unosząc głowę na tyle, by mogła patrzeć na ich twarze – Dlaczego, to zrobiłaś? – na jej zdezorientowany wzrok, ciągnęła dalej – Nazwałaś mnie…

\- Słońce? – wymieniła pytające spojrzenie z mężem – Co z tym?

\- To jest złe! – wyrzuciła z siebie, zaciskając pięści.

\- Bo? – Ironhide wyraźnie nie rozumiał, ale zimna wściekłość w jej oczach, wystarczyła, żeby to do niego dotarło.

\- Nieważne – syknęła, odwracając się – Najlepiej będzie, jak każdy z nas pójdzie teraz swoją drogą. Jestem zmęczona.

Tak jakby. Psychicznie wykończona też się liczyło, nie?

* * *

Zarya i Ziva westchnęły, widząc, że medyk w końcu skończył swoje badania i upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zanim jednak ruszył, by zawiadomić William'a o ich obudzeniu się, młodsza Hale odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Obiecałeś – stwierdziła jeszcze lekko ochrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyzna tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Miałem zamiar tylko powiadomić ich o was, jak i powiedzieć pułkownikowi, żeby przyniósł wam wasze rzeczy. Chyba, że wolicie zostać w tych brudnych. Wasz wybór – powiedział zirytowany, a brunetka pokazała mu język.

\- Nie patrz na nią – mruknęła jej siostra – Jeden taki ją wkurzył. Ubrania byłyby super. I mój szkicownik – powiedziała, na co Ratchet pokiwał głową, mierząc obie wzrokiem.

Musiał przyznać, że samo zdanie było dosyć dziwne, bo przecież nie mogli nikogo spotkać, ale postanowił zostawić to tak jak jest. Westchnął jednak, wybierając numer, po czym jeszcze na chwilę zwrócił się w ich stronę.

\- Nowy Dyrektor zapewne będzie chciał się z wami spotkać – powiadomił, a Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, opierając się o poduszki na swoim łóżku.

Czekaj…to ile one były nieprzytomne?

Ginger prychnęła do siebie, słysząc, że Zarya i Ziva się zbudziły. Przynajmniej teraz będzie miała spokój. Spojrzała w bok, natychmiastowo mrużąc oczy, kiedy zauważyła, że Shane zaciskał zęby. Racja, Ratchet postanowił wyjść ze swojej jaskini i posiedzieć w stołówce z Ironhide'em i Chromią.

\- Wszystko wróciło do normy, nie? – spytała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami pod biustem i wzrokiem jakby szukała następnej ofiary, jedną nogę miała zgiętą i podbierała się nią o ścianę, obserwując każdy ruch trójki.

\- Taa – prychnął, spoglądając na nią kątem oka – To tak jakbyśmy byli zastępstwem.

Na to Chromia na nią popatrzyła, po czym szturchnęła swojego męża.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – spytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem Ginger, na co Donnelly z takim samym wyrazem twarzy wzruszył ramionami – Wiesz, staliśmy się znowu drugim planem – przypomniała.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, wiesz o tym, nie? – spytał w końcu, mrużąc na nią oczy, na co tamta prychnęła.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy – odparła po chwili.

\- Więc, co teraz? – chłopak odwrócił swój wzrok od stołu gdzie siedział medyk i popatrzył uważnie na dziewczynę, która cały czas spoglądała w przód – Słoneczko i jej słodka bliźniaczka znowu zajmą najwyższy priorytet. Może lepiej skorzystać z tego, że ich nie ma?

Brunetka zerknęła na niego katem oka.

\- Sugerujesz coś, Donnelly?

\- Zależy do tego, co oferujesz, Rodriguez – rzucił.

Zadziorny uśmieszek wparował na jej usta, po czym wzruszyła ramionami, odpychając się od ściany i porywając jabłko ze stołu, na którym je wcześniej położyła, po czym odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Pamiętasz nasze wyścigi? – spytała, przechylając głowę, kiedy tamten zerknął na nią zaciekawiony – Jestem ciekawa który z nas utrzymał lepszą kondycję.

Shane odepchnął się od ściany.

\- To wyzwanie?

Brunetka prychnęła.

\- Proszę cię – pokręciła głową – Nie dorastasz mi nawet do pięt.

* * *

\- Wiecie, wasze podopieczne są przytomne – stwierdziła przelotnie Ginger, prychając na ich miny, kiedy zaczęła się rozciągać na dworze – Ale Ratchet nie wpuści żadnego z was – dodała, kiedy tamci zwrócili się ku wejściu.

\- A to niby dlaczego? – spytał Jazz, stając koło nich, kiedy Ironhide i Chromia oraz zaskakująco ich medyk do nich podszedł.

\- Spytaj medyka. W końcu złożył im obietnicę – wzruszyła ramionami, relaksując mięśnie, po czym spoglądając na Shane'a.

\- Zaraz, a skąd ty o tym wiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Hide.

Donnelly zaśmiał się ustawiając się w linii.

\- Nie miała tytułu najlepszego szpiega bez powodu – powiedział poważnie, a kiedy tamta spojrzała na niego wilkiem, wywrócił oczami – Co? Nie jesteś dumna?

\- Nie – warknęła, podchodząc do niego – A ty? Byłeś dumny z bycia dilerem?

Szatyn wywrócił oczami, przybierając pozycje, kiedy tamta odwróciła się w stronę Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a, którzy patrzyli na nią ostro, niemal sprawiając, że przebiegły ją ciarki po plecach. Jednak po chwili, spuściła wzrok, trzęsąc głową.

Nope. Nie miała na to czasu.

\- Pamiętasz, że to ja miałem szóstkę z WF'u, nie? – Shane zmierzył ją wzrokiem, kiedy ona prychnęła, jakby rozbawiona jego pytaniem, widząc, że bliźniaczy zniknęli z jej pola widzenia, za to czwórka stanęła na boku i obserwowała.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Jefferson się ciebie bał, pajacu – mruknęła – Okay, na trzy. Raz…Dwa…

Chłopak wystartował na to dziewczyna warknęła pod nosem.

\- Idiota.

I wtedy ruszyła _._

* * *

Ginger siedziała na ziemi, kiedy chłopak do niej dobiegł, groźny błysk w jego oczach mówił jej wszystko. Nie podobała mu się przegrana.

Przechyliła głowę w bok, a on syknął.

\- Zdzira – skwitował.

Popatrzyła na niego znudzona, widocznie niezainteresowana jego wyzwiskiem. Szatyn wywrócił oczami, ale westchnął.

\- Marnujesz się jako mechanik – stwierdził niechętnie, ale ona tylko prychnęła, wstając i otrzepując się z niewidzialnego kurzu, mrużąc oczy, kiedy zobaczyła, że słońce już zachodziło – Właściwie, kto cię zatrudnił?

\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami – Po za tym, to nie tak, żebym mogła być wpuszczona do innego działu. Nikt nie docenia mojej przeszłości.

\- I tak nie masz, co marzyć. Teraz wszyscy będą zajęci…

\- …bliźniczkami – powiedziała z pogardą, krzywiąc się zniesmaczona i patrząc na grupę za nimi, która stała i na nich patrzyła – Coś nie tak? Pomóc coś? Stoicie jakbyście ducha zobaczyli – powiedziała.

\- Wiesz, może powinnaś przyhamować z językiem przy nich – zasugerował po chwili, kiedy się nie odezwali Shane – Mówisz o ich perełkach – przypomniał.

Rodriguez skrzywiła się obrzydzona. Ach, no tak. Zapomniała.

\- Racja – zignorowała to ostre ukłucie w sercu, kiedy pomyślała sobie, że Ironhide'owi i Chromii bardziej zależy na Zaryi i Zivie – Racja – wymamrotała, odwracając się i zaczynając iść w stronę wejścia.

\- Woah, woah – chwycił ją z rękę chłopak – Co…?

\- Masz racje – stwierdziła, a na jego uniesione brwi dodała – Nieważne, czego nie zrobimy, oni i tak zostaną przy nich. Pieprzyć to, że ja uratowałam Ironhide'a, a ty Sideswipe przed pogrążeniem się w żałobie. Oni i tak zawsze będą kochać je. Czyż nie jest to urocze?

\- Raczej nielogiczne – wzruszył ramionami.

Ratchet zmarszczył czoło, para specjalistów się wzdrygnęła, a Jazz po prosto przechylił głowę bok, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się hamował.

\- To jest takie… ugh! – warknęła, wyrzucając w powietrze ręce – Poddaję się!

Była zmęczona. Wszystkim. Byciem tchórzem, uciekaniem, strachem i tymi cholernymi podejrzeniami. Na Miłość Boską, jakby chciała zdradzić to by to zrobiła dawno temu! Zarya jej nienawidziła, Shane był na etapie tolerancji, a Ziva to już szkoda słów. Dlaczego ona w ogóle tutaj była? To nie tak, żeby robiła jakąś specjalną robotę.

\- Po…Co?! – krzyknął na nią, popychając ją jakby coś na sobie miała – Zamierzasz wykręcić ten sam numer, co wtedy?

\- Hej! Nie krzycz na mnie! – syknęła – Mówiłam ci to wcześniej, powiem teraz. Nie. Ufasz. Mi. Nikt tutaj mi nie ufa. Robię za jakiegoś mechanika, bawiąc się w wybawcę i na szczyt można dorzucić, że trafiła mi w oko porąbana rodzina!

\- Nie jesteś jedyna!

Ginger wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze, unosząc rękę i otwierając usta, kiedy…

\- Zaraz, co?

Obaj zamarzli, patrząc zirytowani na Jazz'a, aż w końcu przypominając sobie, że znowu, że przecież…nie byli sami. Shane przygryzł wargę, a dziewczyna kopnęła w ziemie, w duchu nazywając siebie różnymi przezwiskami.

\- Czego? W życiu nie słyszałeś kłótni? – spytała zgryźliwie brunetka.

\- Wy…Shane…Zaraz, wy tak na serio? Ale… - plątał się, aż w końcu popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół – To…Chwilunia. Ty masz coś do Hide'a i Mii, a ty do…do Ratch'a?!

Pieprz się i te swoje umiejętności, warknął Donnelly w głowie, odwracając głowę.

\- To… - urwał, kiedy obydwa telefony zaczęły dzwonić w tym samym czasie, sprawiając, że Shane i Ginger zamarzli w miejscu, patrząc na siebie.

\- No? Słuchamy? – Ratchet skrzyżował z Ironhide'em ramiona i uniósł brwi, kiedy dziewczyna wymieniając spojrzenie z chłopakiem, odebrała swoje połączenie.

\- Rodriguez – odezwała się do słuchawki lekko zdziwiona.

\- Tęskniłaś?

Nagle, jakby cały świat się zatrzymał. GiGi przełknęła ślinę, zaciskając zęby i biorąc głęboki wdech, wskazując szatynowi, żeby nie odbierał swojej komórki.

\- Kto mówi? – warknęła ostro.

\- Och, jak to kto? – po drugiej stronie mężczyzna się zaśmiał – Twój braciszek oczywiście! W każdym razie, rodzice kazali przekazać, że nie bardzo są zadowoleni. No, wiesz. Tak zniknąć bez nawet liściku? Więc, słodka GiGi, niedługo się spotkamy, pamiętaj.

Połączenie zakończyło się. Brunetka zacisnął palce na urządzeniu i w przypływie gniewu upuściła go na ziemie, po czym nadepnęła, spoglądając później na Donnelly'ego.

\- Zgadnij, kto złoży nam wizytę – syknęła, a na jego wzrok dodała – Nasze rodziny najwyraźniej upominają się o zapłatę.

Shane zacisnął usta w cienką linię, patrząc na Ratchet'a, po czym na Jazz'a.

\- James – powiedział nagle, zaciskając pięści – Tylko on mógłby mieć z nimi kontakt!

\- Spokojnie, mam plan – wywróciła oczami.

\- Serio?

\- Och, tak – prychnęła, kiwając na Chromię i Ironhide'a – Potrzebuje tylko kilku rzeczy z ich zaplecza – wyszczerzyła się.

\- Zamierasz…kogoś zabić? – spytał medyk, ale ona tylko wzruszyła.

\- No…Zabij albo bądź zabity. Po za tym, sami będziecie chcieli ich zabić jak tylko pan Donnelly postanowi rzucić się na niego – wskazała palcem na szatyna, który warknął cicho pod nosem, zamykając oczy na ułamek sekundy w akcie sfrustrowania.

\- Zaraz, kto przylatuje? Nikt nam nic nie mówił – stwierdził ze skrzywieniem sabotażysta.

\- Bo nowi Dyrektorzy nie bardzo lubią dzielić się swoimi sekretami – powiedział zgryźliwie chłopak – Pewnie zadzwonił pod pretekstem, że nie jesteśmy pełnoletni, a nikt z naszej rodzinny nie wyraził zgody. Cholerny White.

\- No…Ale co wy się tym przejmujecie? – zapytała Ginger – Lepiej lećcie, w końcu wasze ulubienice się przebudziły.

Pociągając chłopaka za ramię, Rodriguez odwróciła się w stronę wejścia.

* * *

Ziva spojrzała na siostrę, kiedy tamta zatrzymała w końcu swój ołówek, na chwilę zamykając oczy, jakby próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Brunetka wzięła głęboki wdech, tym razem krzywiąc się tylko trochę i usiadła wyżej na swoim stosie poduszek z innych łóżek, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie żałowała swojej decyzji. Nawet mimo tego, że nie więcej jak kwadrans temu, bliźniacy dobijali się do drzwi od działu medycznego z kilkoma groźbami.

\- Jesteś okropnie cicha – zaobserwowała spokojnym głosem, ponawiając szkicowanie i spoglądając kątem oka na Zivię, która wywróciła oczami – Coś nie tak?

\- Sideswipe – odpowiedziała jakby to wyjaśniało wszystkie problemy świata – I brak cywilizacji. Nie mam pojęcia, co zdarzyło się przez te dni, kiedy nas nie było – mruknęła ostatnią część jakoś nie wyraźnie, krzyżując ramiona, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy drzwi od działu medycznego się otworzyły, a przez próg przeszedł William z Ratchet'em o nie bardzo zadowolonej minie.

\- Władze – rzucił na powitanie medyk, widocznie nie w humorze na jakiekolwiek oskarżenia o złamanie obietnicy.

\- Cieszę się, że żyjecie – powiedział Lennox z westchnięciem, ale blondynka tylko ledwo na niego spojrzała, a brunetka milczała – W każdym razie, mam do was kilka pytań.

\- Strzelaj – wymamrotała cicho Ziva, nie patrząc na niego, kiedy tamten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby sama myśl, że musi zapytać o taką rzecz.

\- Dlaczego skoczyłyście w krzyżowy ogień? – spytał najłagodniej jak umiał – Oberwa…

\- Masz rodzinę, do której możesz wrócić – przerwała mu Zarya spokojnie, ani razu nie odrywając wzroku od szkicownika – Dziecko, żonę, przyjaciół.

\- Jolt ma Autoboty – wyjaśniła swoją część druga bliźniczka, widocznie recytując to zdanie, jakby ćwiczyła je w głowie kilka razy zanim tu przyszedł – My nie mamy.

\- Więc przekalkulowałyśmy to sobie – wzruszyła ramionami blondynka, przerywając ruchy na papierze tylko na ułamek sekundy – Życie wasze czy nasze jest ważniejsze?

\- I dotarło do nas, że my i tak byśmy zniknęły z waszego życia, więc czemu nie uratować kogoś, kto na to zasługuje? – dokończyła brunetka, sprawiając, że Ratchet przestał robić to, co robił i popatrzył na wstrząśniętego pułkownika.

\- Bo kiedy wchodzi stawka wy lub my, to zawsze wybierzemy was – dodała po chwili Zarya z grymasem, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało jej ból – Rozważ to, jako odpłatę za to, co zrobiliście dla nas.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim mężczyzna znowu zduszonym głosem się odezwał.

\- Yh…No…okay – wykrztusił – To…to ja przyjdę później.

W tamtej chwili nie miał nawet siły, powiedzieć im o umowie z Jazz'em i Optimus'em. Musiał wyjść, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Tak, dokładnie. Szybko ulotnił się, a dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie pytająco.

\- Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, czy właśnie sprawiłyśmy, że nasz pułkownik uciekł?

Zarya tylko wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wróciła do rysowania.

\- Hej! Ratchet? – zawołała do mężczyzny, kiedy tamten spojrzał na chwilę na lóżko w kącie, gdzie wcześniej spał Shane – Nic ci nie jest? Zwykle na nas wrzeszczysz – stwierdziła nieco zdezorientowana.

\- Dlaczego coś miałoby być źle? – spytał zirytowany, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jesteś za cichy – powiedziała.

Ratchet przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze.

\- Rodzice Ginger i Shane'a mają przylecieć na wyspę – wyznał po chwili, na co Zarya westchnęła cicho do siebie – Ponadto dziewczyna ma na oku Chromię i Ironhide'a…

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - przerwała mu z prychnięciem – GiGi? I co, zakochała się? – spytała z kpiną, ale tamten wywrócił oczami, kiedy Ziva uniosła oczy do góry.

\- Nie – warknął – Widzi ich jako figury rodziców. Tak samo jak Shane widzi mnie, jako figurę ojca – oświadczył ostro.

Młodsza Hale odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, jakby powiedział coś zaskakująco dziwnego, a Zarya podniosła na niego wzrok, wpatrując się w niego przez chwile, jakby coś rozważała.

\- Tak uważają? – spytała w końcu, a medyk pokiwał głową – Nie jestem fanem tych dwóch, ale zasługują na to – stwierdziła uczciwie.

\- Ale my nie wiemy, co z tym zrobić! – powiedział głośno sfrustrowany, wyrzucając ręce w górę – Za każdym razem, obydwaj uciekają albo zmieniają temat! Co mamy z tym zrobić? Nie jestem psychologiem, nie znam się na tych rzeczach!

\- Woah, woah, Ratch, spokojne, bo ci jaka żyłka zaraz pęknie – próbowała go uspokoić, kiedy mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech – Spokojnie – powtórzyła.

\- Och, to zupełnie proste – odezwała się Zarya – Wystarczy ich znać. Mówisz, że ich rodzice zamierzają tutaj przylecieć. Spoko, będzie chaos, wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jest coś jeszcze?

Zrezygnowany, medyk pokiwał głową.

\- Nowy Dyrektor James White mocno ich zdenerwował. W wyniku tego, żeby ratować się od jakiś ubzduranych kłopotów, skłamali, że w prawdzie odwiedzając tutaj rodzinę, którą jestem ja i Ironhide z Chromią.

\- Och, no. Nie sądziłam, że James się pojawi w roli Dyrka, ale okay – wzięła głęboki wdech, wiedząc, że były gliniarz nie ma na nią kompletnie nic – Pierwsze, upewnijcie się, że nie czują się otoczeni.

\- Masz coś lepszego? – spytała Ziva.

\- Nie i siedź cicho. Wiem jak sobie z tymi idiotami radzić – machnęła na nią dłonią – Pierwsze, co muszą wiedzieć Hide i Mią, to żeby ją przycisnąć i to zdrowo, ale tak żeby się nie zorientowała. Nie była szpiegiem bez powodu. Drugie, co musisz wiedzieć ty, to żebyś w życiu nigdy nie próbował na siłę rozmawiać z Shane'em o jego problemach. Znajdź ciche, prywatne miejsce i pogadajcie. Tylko powoli. Ach i jeśli kiedykolwiek zjawi się tutaj o nieprzyzwoitej godzinie, wiedz, że miał koszmar. Najlepiej wtedy żebyś nic nie mówił. Ginger ma o wiele więcej problemów ze snem przez jej treningi z klanem, więc najlepiej by było, żeby ktoś zaczął z nią wtedy o czymś rozmawiać.

\- Rany, Sunshine – sapnęła jej siostra – Na serio się znasz.

Blondynka tylko wywróciła oczami, spoglądając na medyka, który jakby wszystko segregował sobie w głowie.

\- Kapujesz? – spytała cierpliwie.

\- Tak.

\- To jazda mi stąd! – na jego wzrok, prychnęła – Macie coś do omówienia. Żegnam.

Ratchet wywrócił oczami, ale upewniając się, że wszystko w porządku, zniknął z jej pola widzenia, ale zapominając zamknąć drzwi.

\- Cóż, teraz czekamy.

\- Stówa, że za dziesięć minut tu wparują.

Zarya przybiła jej piątkę.

\- Spoko.

* * *

\- Oni po prostu nie odpuszczą – mruknęła Ginger, idąc ramie w ramię z Shane'em do swoich kwater, które były niestety naprzeciwko siebie, sprawiając, że obaj musieli się nawzajem znosić – Idziesz spać? – spytała w końcu, stając przed swoimi drzwiami i czekając, aż chłopak zrobi to samo, tyle, że on zerkał także na Hide'a, Mię i Ratchet'a, którzy szli w ich stronę.

\- Nie wiem, zależy czy w ogóle zasnę – prychnął, opierając się o ścianę – Po za tym, może lepiej pogadać z James'em? – zaproponował, na co brunetka westchnęła, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Po co? Dobrze wiemy, że nic to nie da – odparła zduszonym głosem.

\- A po co iść spać, kiedy wiemy, że za godzinę dwie i tak się obudzimy? – spytał z potrząśnięciem głowy, po czym popatrzył na nią, kiedy osunęła się po ścianie, sprawiając, że Ironhide i Chromia się zatrzymali, ale Ratchet szedł dalej.

\- On mnie zabije – powiedziała złamanym głosem.

Shane zmarszczył czoło na jej ton, ale nic nie odpowiedział, spoglądając zamiast tego na medyka, kiedy uniósł na niego brew.

\- Co znowu? – spytał zirytowany szatyn.

\- Musimy pogadać – stwierdził.

\- Wiesz, że najgorsze konwersacje **zawsze** zaczynają się od słów: Musimy pogadać? – zapytała z podłogi Ginger, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym, że wszyscy na nią spojrzeli jak na idiotkę – Albo czy możemy to zrobić **po** moim załamaniu?

Donnelly pacnął się z otwartej dłoni w twarz.

\- Rany, jaka ty jesteś głupia – mruknął z politowaniem.

\- I żałosna, ale hej! Przynajmniej nie obrywam za kogoś kulki – odparła zgryźliwie, po czym machnęła na niego dłonią – Idź z nim. Pogadajcie. Stwórzcie jakąś relacje bez twojego „Oi" i tych okropnych komentarzy.

\- Tylko jeśli ty spędzisz czas z nimi – wskazał na dwójkę dorosłych, którzy stali niedaleko nich.

Dziewczyna tylko uniosła lekko głowę, po czym mrużąc oczy, popatrzyła z powrotem na zdeterminowaną minę chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego sam się nie pobawisz w „Rozmowy w Toku? – spytała sfrustrowana, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo czułbym się samotny? – zasugerował, a na jej wzrok, dodał – Bo… _Porque me temo._ – w końcu wykrztusił w innym języku, nie chcąc żeby tamci zrozumieli, a sądząc po ich zdezorientowanych minach, nie znali hiszpańskiego.

Dziewczyna gapiła się na niego długo, widząc, że nie zamierza odpuścić, aż w końcu otarła twarz rękawem bluzy i wstała, wchodząc w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

\- I mówisz, że to ja jestem żałosna – powiedziała z pogardą, odwracając się na pięcie i rzucając znaczące spojrzenie parze specjalistów.

Chłopak zacisnął i rozluźnił kilka razy dłoń, w końcu wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

\- Obaj jesteśmy.

* * *

Ginger usiadła na krześle, z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy i grymasem. Opierając nogi o stół, przechyliła głowę w bok i skrzyżowała ramiona, piorunując wzrokiem Dyrektora, który jakoś nerwowo przełknął ślinę, patrząc to na nią, to na parę specjalistów obok.

\- Wiesz – stwierdziła.

\- Twojej twarzy nie zapomina się tak łatwo, Ginger – odparł James z westchnięciem, spoglądając jej w oczy, na co Ironhide wyrzucił z siebie głos niezadowolenia – Nie zrobiłem ci tego na złość. Jesteś niepełnoletnia, potrzebuje ich zgody – próbował ją przekonać, ale ona jedynie prychnęła, odwracając wzrok.

\- Ojca Shane'a też? – spytała powoli.

\- Tak – odparł stanowczo, na co wywróciła oczami – Mimo to nie mogłem skontaktować się z jego matką. Miałem nadzieję, że powiesz mi dlaczego.

Brunetka znudzona posłała mu spojrzenie z uniesioną brwią, po czym kątem oka zerknęła na Chromię, która oglądała ją z zaciekawieniem, pewnie sama zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego matka nie wchodziła w grę.

\- Odeszła – odpowiedziała cicho, zrezygnowana pod tyloma czujnymi wzrokami – Kiedy skończył czternaście lat. Postanowiła, że nie może już więcej tego znieść. Uznała, że tak będzie lepiej.

White zmarszczył czoło.

\- A co z Shane'em? Nie czuł się zdradzony?

Na twarz Ginger wdarł się maniakalny uśmieszek, który zaraz zniknął.

\- Nienawidził jej – powiedziała szczerze, na co się wzdrygnął, kiedy wyczuł ile jadu włożyła w to jedno zdanie – Gardził nią tak samo, jak ona nim.

Dyrektor spuścił wzrok, widocznie tym dotknięty, kiedy dziewczyna tylko odwróciła obrzydzona głowę, nie mogąc znieść patrzenia na niego.

\- A twoi rodzice? – spytała kobieta, sprawiając, że Ginger lekko zesztywniała, wiercąc się przez chwilę na swoim miejscu.

\- Co z nimi? – zapytała niepewnie, kiedy James postanowił się wtrącić.

\- Ginger wiem, że trzymasz mi to za złe, ale w rzeczywistości wiedzieliśmy o waszych rodzinach tyle, co pierwszoklasista na pierwszej lekcji matematyki. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jaka jest wasza sytuacja.

\- Nadal nie masz! – syknęła od razu.

\- Więc? – przerwał Ironhide, zanim kłótnia się w ogóle zaczęła – Twoja rodzina? Co z nią nie w porządku?

Brunetka popatrzyła nieufnie w stronę Dyrektora, kuszona pomiędzy wywołaniem w nim jeszcze większych wyrzutów sumienia, a ucieczką od tematu przez ostre wspomnienie, które próbowały przedrzeć się przez jej barierę. Bo szczerze mówiąc jej matka i ojciec byli niczym w porównaniu z jej bratem. Z nimi dało się jeszcze pogadać, negocjować, kiedy znało się ich humor i taktyki. Z nim? Z nim się totalnie nie dało. Jeden zły ruch i byłeś martwy na miejscu, zanim w ogóle zdążyłeś mrugnąć okiem czy otworzyć usta. Był jak żmija. A te jego szmaragdowe oczy? Sprawiały tylko, że miałeś ciarki od samego patrzenia w nie.

\- Nic – odwróciła wzrok – Nic, co by was obchodziło.

James westchnął, Hide wywrócił oczami, a Chromia pokręciła głową.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli ich bycie tutaj zagraża N.E.S.T – naciskał White w miarę delikatnie.

W tamtej chwili żaden z nich nie mógł rozpoznać czy emocje w jej oczach były złe czy dobre, ale mogli powiedzieć, że w tamtej sekundzie widzieli czyste przerażenie na samą myśl o tym. Ginger przełknęła ślinę, kręcąc z wahaniem głową.

\- Nie są tu po N.E.S.T. Zapewniam, że nic im się nie stanie.

\- Wiesz, że ty też jesteś jego częścią? – spytała Chromia, a kiedy wzrok niebieskookiej wystrzelił zdziwiony w górę, popatrzyła na męża.

\- Yhm…Jasne – wymamrotała niewyraźnie, nadal nieprzekonana – N.E.S.T na tym nie ucierpi – mruknęła do siebie – Raczej – dodała.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewna… - James wstał i posłał jej mały uśmiech, którego nie odwzajemniła tym samym – Muszę iść. Sen ważna rzecz – skinął w ich stronę, po czym się oddalił, sprawiając, że Ginger ziewnęła i ułożyła głowę na ramionach, które położyła na stole w stołówce.

\- To, o czym gadamy?

* * *

Ziva przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na piorunującego wzrokiem Sideswipe'a, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra ledwo podniosła wzrok na swojego strażnika, który tak przy okazji mrużył na nią oczy, widocznie nie lubiąc bycia ignorowanym.

\- Sunshine? – odezwała się, a kiedy jej siostra mruknęła niewyraźne „huh?", odchrząknęła – Ktoś nad nami stoi i wyraźnie jest wkurzony – powiadomiła, na co blondynka wywróciła oczami, ale kontynuowała to, co robiła.

\- Czy ten ktoś był powiadomiony o tym, że nikt nie miał nas odwiedzać? – spytała po chwili, a brunetka zaciskając usta w cienką linię i spoglądając na Sideswipe'a, skrzywiła się.

\- Sądząc po ich minach? Taaa.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, pauzując i patrząc w górę, od razu spotykając wzrok Sunny'ego, na który odwróciła głowę, unosząc do góry brew na Zivę, która uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w stronę swojego strażnika.

\- Nie powinno was tu być – stwierdziła szczerze, na co obaj prychnęli.

\- Myślicie, że Hatchet kiedykolwiek zdołał nas wyrzucić na stałe z jego działu? Chciałybyście chyba – powiedział Sideswipe z grymasem.

\- Właśnie. Byle, kto nie zdoła nas powstrzymać – prychnął, jakby urażony, że ktoś tak o nich myślał i szczerze Zarya nie mogła mu się dziwić.

Mimo tego, dziewczyna zwróciła się do swojego szkicownika, a Ziva wzruszyła ramionami, naprawdę nie mając siły na rozmowę z nimi, mimo tego, że cieszyła się na ich widok.

\- Widzę właśnie – odparła brunetka, ziewając – To, co was ty sprowadza?

\- Żartujesz sobie, nie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Sides – Co nas tu sprowadza?! Prawie umarłyście! Nie rusza was to?

Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła, a jej siostra przesłała jej zapewnienie, które jednocześnie ją przeraziło jak i uspokoiło lekko.

\- Co wy sobie w ogóle myślałyście? Nie, czekaj. Wy nie myślicie – powiedział z przekąsem Sunstreaker – Uznałyście, że to jakiś dobry żart? Tak sobie skoczyć i wziąć kulkę w klatkę piersiową? Byłyście tyle – pokazał palcami malutką szparkę – Tyle od śmierci.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, a dziewczyny zamilkły, spuszczając spojrzenia.

\- Jeśli coś by się stało… - głos strażnika Zivy się na końcu załamał, a jego podopieczna, kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok, niemal z powrotem odwróciła głowę, kiedy zobaczyła jego rozpacz – Nie zawiedlibyśmy tylko jako strażnicy i Autoboty, ale także jako przyjaciele.

Sunstreaker zamknął oczy, jakby ta myśl nadal prześladowała jego umysł, a jego brat oblizał usta, przełykając ślinę.

\- Lennox powiedział nam, że kiedy was zapytał, dlaczego skoczyłyście przed nich to, że odpowiedziałyście, że on ma rodzinę do której musi wrócić, Jolt ma nas, a wy nie macie do czego wracać – ciągnął ciszej, niepewnie patrząc na Zivę, to na Zaryę.

\- …więc, to znaczy, że równie dobrze my jesteśmy dla was niczym – dokończył Sunny, na co oczy blondynki się rozszerzyły.

\- Nie miałyśmy tego tak na myśli! – warknęła, odkładając szybko szkicownik, sycząc z bólu, kiedy raptownie się podniosła i wstała, podchodząc do niego i uderzając go z liścia w jego zdumioną twarz – I dobrze o tym wiesz! W życiu nigdy byśmy się nie odwróciły do was plecami i jeśli _obaj_ jesteście na tyle _głupi_ , żeby uwierzyć, że nam na was _nie zależy_ to nie wiem, o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy!

Ziva która w tamtym czasie również opuściła swoje łóżko, popatrzyła na łzy, które zaczęły spływać po policzkach blondynki.

\- Głupie leki – mruknęła, ocierając twarz rękawem.

\- Zależy nam – powiedziała brązowooka – Po prostu Sunshine powiedziała jak jest. Nasza rodzina nas nie chce, nie oszukujmy się. Nie mamy dokąd się zwrócić.

Sideswipe spuścił nieco zawstydzony wzrok, a jego brat odwrócił głowę.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedzieli jednocześnie, na co wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia i pokręciły głowami.

\- W porządku – odparła z uśmiechem Ziva.

\- A teraz… - Zarya wróciła na swoje miejsce razem ze swoją siostrą – Opowiecie, co dokładnie nas ominęło?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Jak mówiłam, James nie jest aż taki zły ;) Wiemy, że Shane i Ginger będą mieli kłopoty. Pytanie tylko, czy inni będą o nich wiedzieć?  
_ XXFaith


	27. Of Chris And Drugs

„ _The only time you should ever look back is to see how far you've come"_

 _\- Unknown_

Następnego dnia, Zarya i Ziva wyszły po długiej kłótni z Ratchet'em z działu medycznego, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że Shane i Ginger stali bardzo blisko siebie zaraz koło William'a i nowego Dyrektora z którym wcześniej odbyły rozmowę, wyglądając jakby im przynajmniej ktoś groził. Zaciekawione, podeszły bliżej dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ktoś nowy wszedł do hangaru, sprawiając, że grobowa cisza spotkała całe pomieszczenie. Blondynka zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy zobaczyła, że nie tylko one zainteresowały się tym zjawiskiem, ale także Autoboty takie jak między innymi para specjalistów, medyk we własnej osobie i Jazz. Za nimi w oddali stali też Sideswipe i Sunstreaker.

I wtedy Zarya zamarzła, sklejając wszystko w jedność, kiedy zobaczyła, że przecież Boty byli w holoformach, a GiGi i Donnelly wyglądali jakby ducha zobaczyli. A obracając się, wydała z siebie dźwięk zdziwienia. Ziva spojrzała na nią dziwnie, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową, patrząc bezsilnie jak obaj nerwowo się wiercą.

\- No, no – zagwizdał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, patrząc na szatyna, który jak na komendę zesztywniał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku – Shane – wymusił na swoją twarz coś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

\- Ojcze – skinął głową, czując jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach i dokładnie w tamtym momencie, Zarya żałowała wszystkie, co kiedykolwiek o nim nagadała, bo nawet on ze swoim psychopatycznym podejściem nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie.

\- Seth Donnelly – podał rękę po chwili, sprawiając, że William lekko zmarszczył czoło, a James się uśmiechnął.

\- Ta, ta jasne – prychnął drugi mężczyzna, na którego tamten wywrócił oczami, cofając się widocznie zirytowany – Król chaosu się znalazł. Uważaj, nie chcemy żeby komuś stała się krzywda – powiedział z pogardą, ostatnie zdanie kierując do szatyna, który przełknął ślinę, kiedy Ginger pobladła.

\- Kochanie, zamknij się i kulturalnie się przedstaw – odezwała się na pozór spokojnie kobieta obok w blond włosach, posyłając im przepraszające spojrzenie – Przepraszam za męża. Nie lubią się tutaj za bardzo.

\- Jasne – mruknął podejrzliwie Lennox.

\- David Rodriguez – również podał rękę obu – To moja żona Ivy oraz mój wspaniały syn Chris.

\- I córka – wtrącił Ironhide, mrużąc oczy, kiedy brunet uniósł do góry brwi.

\- Ginger – uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy, wbijając wzrok w dziewczynę i sprawiając, że zadrżała na ich intensywny szmaragdowy kolor – Jak życie leci? – spytał, podchodząc i przechylając w bok głowę, sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej na szalonego niż wcześniej – Może pogadamy? Nie widzieliśmy się taaaak długo. Może nawet przedstawisz mnie swoim kolegom?

Sama myśl o byciu blisko niego ją przerażała, a przedstawianie go? Boże dopomóż, to będzie cud, jeśli nie zemdleje na miejscu. Zerknęła na Shane, widząc, że ma ten sam wyraz twarzy, patrząc na swoje ojca. Skinął jej głową, zerkając na Zivę i Zaryę, po czym na Ratchet'a, kiedy nagle wszyscy skupili się na nich. Nawet Jazz z Sides'em i Sunny'ym wyglądali jakby czekali na jej odpowiedź.

\- Jestem zajęta.

Rany, czuła jak jej gardło ściska się pod jego wzrokiem.

\- To może twój kolega tutaj? – odwrócił się do niego, nie poddając się – Donnelly? Tak? – jego uśmiech obiecywał czyste cierpienie, obaj to wiedzieli.

\- Jesteśmy zajęci – powtórzyła zacięcie, ostrzej niż zamierzała, zważając na groźny błysk w jego oczach – Po za tym, jest tu wiele ludzi z którymi możecie sobie uciąć pogawędkę, prawda Dyrektorze? – zwróciła się do James'a, nie odrywając wzroku od brata.

\- Och, tak, tak… - rozweselił się, ale dziewczyna szybko mu przerwała.

\- Na przykład z Zaryą Temple – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, ale blondynka dobrze wiedziała, że szukała po prostu sposobu na odciągnięcie ich uwagi od Donnelly'ego i szczerze jej się nie dziwiła – Jestem pewna, że umieracie z ciekawości, co się stało z waszymi drogimi przyjaciółmi.

Po ty zdaniu zwróciła się do Seth'a, który zmierzył ją surowym wzrokiem, widocznie nie kupując jej maski.

\- Chyba, że ma pan coś zaplanowane ze swoim synem? – uniosła wyzywająco brwi, widocznie go prowokując, żeby powiedział coś źle, jednak on tylko prychnął, widocznie dając jej spojrzenie mówiące: nic z tego, i popatrzył na chłopaka.

\- Shane jest wolny – odparł zwięźle, Ivy mruknęła coś pod nosem niewyraźnie – Jednakże… - zaczął, kiedy szatyn się odwrócił – Oczekuję waszej dwójki za godzinę piętnaście minut.

David wystąpił w przód ku ich zaskoczeniu, kiedy się nie odezwali.

\- Zrozumiano?

Brunetka wytrzeszczyła oczy, blednąć jeszcze bardziej, nagle zdając sobie razem z szatynem, o co chodzi. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ich ojcowie nie zabili się na wstępie, nie wyrzucali w swoją stronę innych obraźliwych wyzwisk lub dlaczego od razu przeszli do części, gdzie wszyscy się mordują.

Pracowali ze sobą.

Ta myśl tak mocno wbiła jej się w umysł, że cofnęła się o krok.

\- Ja…ja…

Ze sobą.

Współpracowali.

 _Razem._

Oni.

Kręcąc natychmiastowo głową, popatrzyła na osłupiałego Shane'a.

\- Tak, sir – odparli chórem.

William stracił na twarzy trochę kolorów, razem z White'em, który popatrzył na nich zdumiony taką nagłą podległością w ich głosach, aż w końcu szmer przywołał ich do rzeczywistości. Zarya ciągnąc Zivę, szepnęła jej coś na ucho, zanim popatrzyła wymownie na Sunstreaker'a i Sides'a. Tamci ruszyli się z miejsca, a Jazz i Ironhide zaczęli iść w stronę pułkownika. Chromia zmrużyła tylko oczy, po czym szturchnęła Ratchet'a, razem idąc w stronę nastolatków, którzy aktualnie byli odciągani od tłumu przez strażników bliźniaczek.

Jedynie Chris uśmiechnął się do siebie, w czasie, kiedy reszta gości wymieniła ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

To będzie zabawne, pomyślał chłopak, podążając wzrokiem za siostrą.

* * *

\- Okay, gadaj – rozkazała blondynka, jej siostra stanęła z boku i nagle brunetka poczuła się jak na spotkaniu lub naradzie – Co się do cholery dzieje?

\- Apokalipsa? – spytał sarkastycznie, ale zupełnie bez humoru Shane – Koniec świata? Pierwsza spowiedź? Koniec wojny? Nazwij to jak chcesz Słoneczko. Nie zmienisz faktu – prychnął.

Sunstreaker posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale się nie odezwał, tak samo jak reszta. Czekając na ciąg dalszy przesłuchania, Chromia i Ratchet skrzyżowali ręce na klatce piersiowej, widocznie czując się jak opiekunowie grupy.

\- Czekam – zmrużyła oczy, ale widząc jego wyzywające spojrzenie, zerknęła na Ginger – GiGi?

\- Co ci zależy? – syknęła nagle, wstając z miejsca – Dlaczego nie zajmiesz się swoim życiem? Masz tydzień, może go wykorzystaj, zamiast wtrącać się w nasze sprawy.

\- Będę się wtrącać! – podniosła głos, jej oczy zabłysły gniewem, na który niechętnie się dziewczyna skuliła trochę w sobie i zacisnęła pięści – Wiem, co ci zrobili, albo, po co i…

\- Nie wiesz nawet połowy o rzeczach do których mnie zmusili! – warknęła, przerywając jej w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, sprawiając, że Shane się skrzywił, wiedząc, że tym razem z tego nie wybrnie ucieczką – I nie udawaj, że ci zależy. Cała trójka z nas jest osobno, nie kapujesz? Twój mały, przepełniony tą małą zdzirą umysł jest nie zdolny do przetworzenia takiej informacji? Ja jestem sama, Shane jest sam, ty jesteś sama. Nie rozumiesz? Nienawidzimy się nawzajem!

Zarya zamilkła. Ziva spojrzała na nią, wyczuwając czysty szok, ale nie gniew czy furię. Sideswipe z bratem zmarszczyli czoła.

\- Nie możesz nam pomóc – powiedział Donnelly – Ginger ma racje.

\- Jak możesz się z czymś takim zgadzać?! – spytał medyk, ale oni zaśmiali się bez humoru, jakby pytanie było całkowicie zbędne – Albo na takie traktowanie?!

\- Wychowaliśmy się by im służyć, wypełniać każdy rozkaz, każdą zachciankę. Po Tylku latach nie mamy nawet krztyny godności. Przyzwyczaj się, medyku – odpowiedział.

\- Jesteśmy pionkami, geniusze – zwróciła się do Chromii – Żołnierzami, marionetkami. Dziećmi potworów. Jesteśmy niczym.

\- Jak śmiecie będziemy traktowani – dokończył szatyn.

Na twarz Ratchet'a wpełzał obrzydzona mina, jakby ta myśl go przerażała, a Chromia warknęła pod nosem, jak burza wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

\- Nie, no świetnie – mruknął Sideswipe, na co brunetka posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, nie do końca rozumiejąc jej reakcji – Sobie utną pogawędkę.

Shane mógł tyko wywrócić oczami.

* * *

Ginger stała wyprostowana, tak jak ją uczono, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego ojca, zanim zmrużyła oczy i oparła się o ścianę. Obok niej stała Ivy, patrząc na nią pogardliwie, zupełnie inaczej niż w hangarze i dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że była świetną aktorką. Chris'a nie było, zgadywała, że postanowił szpiegować innych jak to miał w zwyczaju. To zostawiało ich trójkę, bez żadnych światków, w jednym z opuszczonym pomieszczeń. Gdyby Ginger mogła, wzdrygnęłaby się, ale wiedziała lepiej. Nie pokazuj innym swojego strachu, inni go użyją.

\- Zniknęłaś – powiedział, nie ukrywając obydwu i podziwu i gniewu – Muszę przyznać, że nam zaimponowałaś. Zajęło nam półtora roku by cię odnaleźć. Nieźle.

Ivy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kiedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie chwycił dziewczynę za kark, po czym uderzył jej ciałem o przeciwległą ścianę. Niebieskooka zacisnęła zęby, czując ostry ból, przeszywający jej bok.

\- Ale nie wystarczająco – wysyczał jej do ucha – Nie nauczyliśmy cię lepiej?

Nie odpowiedziała, zamknęła oczy, kolejny raz będąc uderzona o marmur.

\- Nie słyszę.

Z kolejnym uderzeniem w bok, brunetka sapnęła.

\- Tak! – wygryzła – Tak! Nauczyliście!

Usatysfakcjonowany, David ją puścił, sprawiając, że prawie zsunęła się z ziemi i jedynie ściana ją podtrzymywała. Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem, kiedy kobieta prychnęła.

\- Żałosny Insekt – wymamrotała, po czym spojrzała jej w oczy – Idź. Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, my mamy o wiele ważniejsze zajęcia niż twoje nędzne życie.

Rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie, wyszli, a Rodriguez wydała z siebie jęk.

* * *

Jazz zmrużył oczy, kiedy Chris z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy popatrzył na Zaryę rozmawiającą z Zivą.

\- Coś nie tak? – Prowl pojawił się obok niego, ale tamten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Rozmawiałem z pułkownikiem razem z Hide'em – oznajmił po chwili, nie zdejmując wzroku z chłopaka, który nagle poderwał się z miejsca i niemal wybiegł z jadalni – Są tego samego zdania, co ja – ciągnął.

Prowl uniósł do góry brew, również spoglądając na Zivę i Zaryę, po czym na sabotażystę, który także ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Czyli?

Jazz popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Coś jest nie tak. Reakcja dziewczyny i chłopaka to potwierdzają – wyznał w końcu z westchnięciem – Pytanie tylko, kiedy i w kogo uderzą?

* * *

Shane zmrużył oczy, sycząc, kiedy uderzył o ziemię. Seth zerknął na niego z obrzydzeniem, po czym potrząsnął głową z politowaniem. Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi, pocieszając się, że GiGi na pewno miała gorzej, zwłaszcza z jej nadal gojącym się ramieniem po tym jak ją dźgnął.

\- Żałosne – wycedził widocznie zdegustowany – Kompletny brak czegokolwiek, co by wskazywało na twoją wartości. Jesteś niczym. Chociaż przyznaję, że nie brałem cię za takiego tchórza. Ucieczka? Idiotyzm, Shane. Dobrze wiesz, że wszędzie cię znajdę.

No…możliwe, że tego wcześniej nie przewidział. A teraz, kiedy pracowali razem? Przecież klan Rodriguez'ów był klanem szpiegów i najlepszych zabójców. Powinien się był domyślić, że nawet się nienawidząc, po jakimś czasie się spotkają i zjednoczą tylko po to, aby ich znaleźć.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem! – wysyczał, ale Seth tylko się szyderczo zaśmiał, jakby Donnelly powiedział jakiś kiepski żart.

\- Och, jesteś. Ty i ta twoja pieprzona przyjaciółeczka od Rodriguezów – odparł z pogardą.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podniósł się, a Seth odwrócił. Szatyn nie zwlekając więcej, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, dobrze wiedząc, że był to wyraźny znak, żeby już sobie poszedł.

* * *

\- Co się do cholery stało?! – spytał Ratchet, wchodząc z nadal wściekłą Chromią do działu medycznego, kiedy zobaczył, że Ginger szuka czegoś w szufladach, trzymając się za bok i natychmiastowo odwracając się kiedy go usłyszała.

\- Nic! – odparła zbolałym głosem, od razu sycząc.

\- To w jakim celu przeszukujesz szafki z lekami przeciwbólowymi? – spytała kobieta, doskakując do niej i chwytając ją za zabandażowane ramię, na co wydała z siebie cichy krzyk, szybko się cofając – Co do…?

\- Po prostu…źle się poczułam – wytłumaczyła nieśmiało, trzymając się za bolące miejsce i krzywiąc się, kiedy poruszyła się gwałtownie, sprawiając, że jej bok przeszyła kolejna fala bólu – Chciałam jakieś tabletki.

\- Na łóżko – rozkazał medyk, rzucając akta na biurko, po czym odwracając się w jej stronę, kiedy ona otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Nie! To znaczy, nie trzeba. To tylko…

\- Łóżko. Teraz – warknął.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale zrobiła to, co kazał. Chromia usiadła naprzeciwko, oglądając całą scenę, sprawiając, że dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

\- Zdejmij bluzkę – polecił.

Brunetka zmrużyła na niego oczy, ale od razu je spuściła. Jej wzrok pomanewrował szybko do kobiety, aż w końcu znowu do medyka, który patrzył na nią uważnie, widocznie czekając aż zrobi to, o co ją poprosił.

Poprzedni lekarze z klanu nie pytali jej się i nie czekali. Robili z nią, co chcieli i nikt nie miał w tym niczego do powiedzenia. Ratchet był przecież inny. Nie krzywdził. Nie naprawiał tylko po to, żeby później użyć, nie?

Z wahaniem, Ginger zdjęła bluzkę, zostają w treningowym staniku. I wtedy jej spojrzenie powędrowało w dół jej żeber, aż po rozwalony bandaż na jej lewej ręce. To nie wyglądało za dobrze i najwyraźniej nie tylko ona to zauważyła, bo oczy kobiety wytrzeszczyły się, a medyk poszedł do niej i delikatnie dotknął posiniaczonej skóry, na co syknęła.

\- Boli? – spytał, na co pokiwała głową – Dziwię się, że nie masz ich złamanych, a jedynie delikatnie stłuczone. Co do twojego ramienia, potrzebuje nowego bandażu. Przyznam, że zrobiłaś świetną robotę ze szwami – powiedział, wyjmując z szafki potrzebne rzeczy, po czym siadając na łóżku obok niej i zaczynając zdejmować materiał.

\- Kto to zrobił? – spytała przez zaciśnięte usta niebieskooka, ale tamta tylko pokręciła głową – Sama sobie tego nie zrobiłaś – stwierdziła w momencie, kiedy Ironhide wparował przez drzwi ciągnąc za sobą Shane'a z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy komplet – stwierdził mężczyzna – No, siadaj młody – wskazał miejsce obok dziewczyny.

Rodriguez nie ruszyła się nawet na milimetr, ale spojrzała na siniaki zdobiące jego ramienia.

\- Cóż… - zaczęła zrezygnowana – Jak w domu, nie?

Donnelly tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Taa…

Kończąc swoją prace, medyk popatrzył na chłopaka i skrzywił się na jego widok. Dokładnie dwie godziny od przyjazdu nowych i tylko półtora godziny wcześniej tamci zniknęli i pojawili się z takimi obrażeniami. Bał się w ogóle pomyśleć, co by było jakby byli tam dłużej.

\- Musicie powiedzieć nam, kto to zrobił – stwierdziła Chromia.

\- Nie pomożemy wam, jeśli nie wiemy gdzie leży problem – dodał jej mąż, na co obaj milczeli.

\- Okay, koniec! – warknął Ratchet, sprawiając, że na niego spojrzeli – Wiemy, że godzinę wcześniej byliście u swoich rodziców, rodzica – wskazał na obu, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – Albo przyznajcie się teraz, że to od nich, albo znajdziemy nagrania. Uwierzcie, kiedy mówię, że Ziva i Jazz wydobędą je wszędzie.

Ginger zacisnęła zęby, kuszona, ale pozostała cicho. Nie ich biznes, jeśli im się coś stanie. Po za tym, to nie tak, że im zależy, prawda? Zwykle ona odpowiadała na takie pytania, ale tym razem siedziała cicho.

\- Jesteś albo głupi i naiwny albo po prostu zapomniałeś do czego zdolny jest ten porąbany gatunek – mruknął z wywróceniem oczu Shane, podnosząc wzrok na niego, kiedy ten zmierzył go wzrokiem – Nawet gdyby było tak jak mówisz, nie znajdziesz dowodu. Klany istnieją długo, z pewnością wyrobili sobie metodę zacierania jakichkolwiek śladów.

\- Ale przyznajesz, że to oni – syknął Ironhide.

\- Powiedziałem gdyby, to, co innego – wymamrotał

Mężczyzna spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Chromia uniosła do góry brew.

\- Boicie się.

Na to, obaj przełknęli ślinę, raptownie unosząc do góry głowy. Ku ich niezadowoleniu, widząc ich reakcje, kobieta pozwoliła sobie na tryumfujący uśmieszek.

Bo prawda była taka, że chociaż Donnelly by tego nie przyznał, to bał się cholernie tego, co się z nim teraz stanie. Seth był niebezpieczny, kiedy ktoś go ignorował, był morderczy, kiedy ktoś znikał bez słowa, ale Shane nie tylko zrobił to. On zdradził. A co działo się z ludźmi, którzy zdradzali jego ojca? W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znikali i chociaż chłopak miał niską samoocenę i zrąbaną psychikę, to lubił żyć.

A Ginger? Wsadźcie ją do klatki z dwoma lwami i bałaby się mniej niż swojej rodziny i tego przeklętego Chris'a. Ten to był diabłem zrodzonym i mogła przysiąc, że gdyby chciał i miał ochotę, dziewczyna leżałaby tutaj teraz z zupełnie innych powodów. Różnica byłaby wtedy taka, że tym razem medyk by jej nie wyleczył.

Więc tak. Bali się. Tak właściwie byli przerażeni.

\- Bzdury – Shane pierwszy spuścił wzrok, Rodriguez tylko patrzyła na nią nieufnie, jak gdyby miała ją zaraz zaatakować.

\- Och, czyżby?

Boże, gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Ratchet byłby martwy na miejscu.

Szatyn w końcu szturchnął dziewczynę, która tylko pokręciła głową.

\- I kto tu się robi miękki? – spytała zirytowana, na co prychnął.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale oni wydają się jedynymi osobami, które nie tylko są w stanie nam pomóc, ale też nie próbują nas zabić – syknął na nią, na co odwróciła wzrok, czując intensywny wzrok wszystkich.

\- Jesteśmy martwi w sekundzie, kiedy coś powiem, gamoniu – warknęła – Oni mają oczy i uszy wszędzie, zapomniałeś? Klan szpiegów i zabójców! – powiedziała głośnym szeptem – Po za tym, nie zauważyłeś, że się zjednoczyli? My dwoje przeciwko nim? Zarya i ta jej siostrzyczka ci w głowie namieszali!

\- Och, tak? Popatrz na siebie, to się stało w godzinę. Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie za dwa dni! Planują coś, zobaczysz, pożałujemy tego... – niebieskooki urwał nagle, patrząc na figurę, która szła w ich kierunku.

Ginger szybko założyła koszulkę w chwili, kiedy jej brat do niej podszedł i uśmiechnął się z przechyleniem głowy.

\- Chris – wygryzła ostro – Jak miło.

\- Cóż, stało się coś? – spytał z udawanym niepokojem, zerkając na trójkę dorosłych z zaciekawieniem – Moja siostra nie sprawiała wam kłopotu, prawda? Lubi gadać rzeczy i znajdować problemy gdzie ich oczywiście nie ma – syknął w jej stronę ostrzegawczo.

Rany, miała ochotę wyrwać mu te oczy, byleby się pozbyć ich koloru, ale wbijając paznokcie w łóżko, powstrzymała się.

\- Nie – warknął Hide.

Zaskoczony na moment, chłopak zmrużył na niego oczy, po czym znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- To dobrze – mruknął, po czym skierował się do siostry – Jestem bardzo ciekaw czy wypróbowałabyś mój specjalny eliksir? Pomaga na sen, dobrze wiem, że masz z nim problemy – posłał jej udawane spojrzenie z sympatią.

Brunetka popatrzyła na szatyna znacząco, po czym dyskretnie kiwnęła na strzykawkę w gablocie, na co Shane szybko zareagował i puścił jej oczko, dając jej znać, że wiedział o co chodzi i, że w każdej chwili będzie gotowy.

\- Nie. Potrzebuje. Twojego. Eliksiru – wycedziła ostro, czując się jak dziecko.

\- Ginger – jego ciasny uśmiech mówił widocznie „to nie była propozycja", ale szczerze to Rodriguez znała swoje zdolności i wartości. Jeśli sytuacja nie była na tyle niebezpieczna, żeby poddać się jego woli to tego nie zrobi. A eliksir? Och, nie, nie ma mowy, żeby była szczurem laboratoryjnym dla nowych narkotyków od Donnelly'ch.

\- Słyszałeś ją – poparł dziewczynę – Nie potrzebuje go. Może wyjdziesz i zrobisz coś użytecznego?

Chromia musiała przyznać, że mimo strachu, kiedy działali w grupie, jakoś im się udawało pokonywać innych. Ironhide wydawał się być tego samego zdania, bo pozwolił sobie na zwycięski siebie uśmiech.

\- Mógłbym na przykład wywlec cię razem ze mną i rozszarpać – powiedział z uśmiechem, nie lubiąc bycia lekceważonym – To by wyszło wszystkim na dobre.

Shane wywrócił oczami, kiedy chłopak odwrócił się i wyszedł.

\- Narkotyki – mruknęła cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Chodzi im o nowe narkotyki.

Donnelly zamarzł w miejscu, zerkając na nią, kiedy ta przełknęła z małą trudnością ślinę. I nagle zrozumiał.

Bo jeśli chodziło o dragi, to Ginger nie mogła spać spokojnie.

* * *

\- On jest cholernie podejrzany – stwierdził Jazz, Ziva tylko uniosła do góry brew w czasie, kiedy Zarya popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do swojej gry planszowej z Sideswipe'em – Co? Nic was to nie rusza? – spytał, widząc, że nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, ale wszyscy tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

\- To ich rodziny. Nie znam ich – powiedziała z machnięciem dłonią.

\- Znasz Ginger i Shane'a – stwierdził dosadnie, sprawiając, że jej dłoń w połowie drogi do planszy się zatrzymała, a ona sama odwróciła się do niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, wyzywając go by powiedział coś jeszcze – Nie zamierzasz im pomóc?

\- Och, nie kolego – Ziva westchnęła na jej ton – To niema zasada. Nie ingerujemy w swoje klany. Ludzie, którzy tak robią, cierpią na tym najbardziej.

A tym razem nie miała jak zignorować tej zasady. Miała coś do stracenia. Nie latała tym razem po podwórku i nie bawiła się w superbohaterkę, cokolwiek on myślał to się mylił. Nie mogła tak sobie skoczyć w ogień bez planu, a takiego nie posiadała. Z nich trzech, to szatyn był najbardziej logiczny, zaraz po nim brunetka.

\- Coś tu nie gra – syknął, mocno zirytowany, że tylko on z nich wszystkich się tym przejmował pomimo niechęci do tamtej dwójki – Jeśli czegoś się nie zrobi, nie będzie to tylko sprawa pomiędzy waszymi klanami, ale też N.E.S.T.

No…tak mówiąc, miał po części racje, ale co Zarya miała zrobić? Nie dopuszczą jej do siebie, więc jeśli chciała pomóc musiała polegać na swoich zdolnościach i wiedzy zdobytej w czasie treningu.

\- Co proponujesz?

Hale spojrzała zaskoczona na Sunstreaker'a, ale on tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Ta mała uratowała Hide'a. Mamy u niej dług – wyjaśnił krótko, zerkając na przyjaciela, który jakby odetchnął z ulgi – Więc?

\- Najpierw można by znaleźć wszelkie informacje na temat Chris'a – zaproponowała Ziva z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, zacierając dłonie – Tym mogę zająć się sama. Następnie, Sideswipe jako, że jesteś z Sunny'm teoretycznie do niczego w tej kwestii, zajmiecie się państwem, które tu przyjechało. Zarya, ty pogadasz z dyrektorem na ich temat, a ty…

\- Ja zajmę się rozszyfrowaniem ich planu – dokończył sabotażysta, widocznie usatysfakcjonowany z jej toku myślenia, na co uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odetchnęła, wstając z miejsca – Wszystko jasne? Zarya?

Blondynka mruknęła coś pod nosem.

\- Uratowali mi życie, kiedy tego potrzebowałam – stwierdziła niechętnie, spoglądając na niego – I mimo, że nasze drogi się rozdzieliły, pomogę.

Ech, czego to ona nie zrobiła dla tych dwóch durni?

* * *

Shane wywrócił oczami, kiedy brunetka spojrzała na swoją matkę, widocznie nie lubią widoku przed nią, ale szczerze nie mógł jej się dziwić. Każdy by jej znienawidził, gdyby dowiedzieli się, co zrobiła.

\- Ivy wcale się nie zmieniła – stwierdził po chwili, na co dziewczyna milcząco pokręciła głową, w czasie, kiedy chłopak spojrzał w kierunku oddalającej się Zivy z Jazz'em w kierunku działu komputerowego – Myślisz, że coś knują?

Ginger skinęła głową. Oczywiście, że tak. Ratchet, Chromia i Ironhide mieli jedną wspólną cechę i była to upartość. Nie ma mowy, żeby nie wciągnęli w swój plan przeklętych bliźniczek. Chociaż gdyby miała być szczerza, nie oczekiwała, że Zarya faktycznie zgodzi się im pomóc.

\- Wypróbują narkotyk na mnie – stwierdziła cicho, kiedy wzrok David'a zwrócił się ku niej na ułamek sekundy – Strzykawka u Ratch'a powinna zawierać antidotum.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Bo każdy wasz nowy specjał był próbowany na mnie i ma ten sam, jeden zabójczy składnik. Wystarczy go zneutralizować i reszta efektów ubocznych powinna ustąpić po dziesięciu minutach – odparła.

\- Powinna? – spytał z grymasem, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem – wyjaśniła po chwili, kiedy ten popatrzył na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami, widocznie mówiącymi „na serio?" – Ale wiem, że w tamtej strzykawce prawdopodobnie będzie to, co zniszczy główny składnik.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli coś pójdzie źle, to zginiesz, nie?

Dziewczyna tylko znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Och, jestem tego świadoma – mruknęła – Ale pokładam swoje zaufanie w tamtym leku, mimo wszystko.

Donnelly już więcej się nie odezwał, zamiast tego westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę.

* * *

Około dwóch i pół godziny później, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się ściemniać, Ziva i Zarya spotkały się ze wszystkimi w pomieszczeniu konferencyjnym. Ona z bardzo cienkim folderem, który położyła na stole, usiadła koło siostry, która popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym zerknęła na Sideswipe'a i Sunstreaker'a.

\- Jakieś szczęście? – spytała, ale tamci tylko pokręcili głowami jednocześnie na siebie patrząc i wzdychając sfrustrowani.

\- Nic. Zachowują się jak normalna rodzina z innego kraju – powiedział Sideswipe, na co Ziva się skrzywiła.

\- Ale nią nie są – stwierdziła po chwili, otwierając dokumenty – Dobrze się maskują. Na Chris'a nie ma nic.

Jazz zmarszczył brwi, biorąc je do ręki, kiedy Zarya zaczęła mówić.

\- Dyrektor jest zdania, że ktoś powinien trzymać na nich oko, ale nie ma, co do tego podstaw – powiedziała, widocznie nie ukrywając niezadowolenia w głosie – Nie ma na nich nic. Lennox mówił, że chciał rozmawiać z nimi po spotkaniu, ale zniknęli razem z Ginger i Shane'em.

\- A co z tym aresztowaniem? – spytał sabotażysta, kładąc kartkę na stole, kiedy Ziva popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

\- Zwykłe aresztowanie, nic nadzwyczajnego – wzruszyła ramionami, ale Sunstreaker pokręcił głową.

\- Wcale nie – powiedział stanowczo, Zarya uniosła do góry brew – Nawet przeoczona mała drobnostka zaważa na sukcesie misji.

Jazz kiwnął głową, a Ziva spuściła na chwilę głowę, po czym szybko ją podniosła, wzdychając i patrząc na dwójkę. Ona się na to nie nadawała, zdecydowanie nie jej działka. Ale Sunny miał racje, razem z chłopakiem.

\- Został zatrzymany pod zarzutem molestowania – wyjaśniła z grymasem na ich spojrzenia – Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał Sideswipe – To nie tak, że wiemy, co siedzi mu w głowie.

Brunetka wywróciła oczami.

\- Proszę was. Mogę ich nie znać, ale tu chodzi o coś innego – prychnęła, patrząc na siostrę po poparcie, na które skinęła głową.

\- Ziva ma racje – westchnęła, kryjąc głowę dłoniach na ułamek sekundy, po czym patrząc na wszystkich – Mogę się założyć, że cokolwiek planują, Ginger już wie i dlatego nie chce od nikogo pomocy.

\- Jest egoistyczna i pomylona – parsknął Sunstreaker, a Sideswipe mu przytaknął – I chcesz nam wmówić, że….

\- Wbrew temu, co inny myślą, Ginger nie jest egoistyczna – prychnęła, patrząc na Jazz'a, który popatrzył na nią zainteresowany – A Shane nieczuły. To tylko błędne wrażenia ludzi, którzy nie spędzili z nimi za dużo czasu, albo nie zobaczyli ich drugiej strony.

Sabotażysta spojrzał w górę, po czym znowu na nią.

\- Wie, co planują – stwierdził po chwili – I jest świadoma, że jeśli coś sypnie, ktoś na tym ucierpi, zgadza się?

\- Muszę zgodzić się z Sunshine – stwierdziła brunetka, unosząc głowę, na co Sideswipe uniósł do góry brew – Teraz, kiedy obaj zbliżyli się do Mii, Hide'a i Ratch'a wiedzą, że mają jakąś słabość.

\- A klany wiedzą jak je wykorzystać – dokończył Sideswipe, nagle rozumiejąc, po czym zmarszczył czoło – Ale zdaje się, że nasza kochana dwójka nie zna ich możliwości.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się niechętnie Sunstreaker – Nie da się ich tak łatwo podejść. Mówimy to z doświadczenia – dodał po chwili.

\- Och, zabijcie mnie – wymamrotała – Jedyne, co możemy zrobić to spróbować znaleźć haka na David'a.

\- Czemu na niego? – spytała Ziva skołowana.

\- Bo znając życie jeśli on pójdzie w dół, cały klan także - wyjaśniła z westchnięciem – Ale nie bez powodu nikt nigdy nie próbował tego zrobić. Nie możesz przechytrzyć lisa, jeśli nie znasz jego zasad.

I nagle Jazz jęknął.

 _\- A jedyną osobą, która zna je wszystkie jest Ginger._

* * *

Jedną z sytuacji, których dziewczyna najbardziej nienawidziła, to ta w której musiała zmierzyć się z Chris'em sam na sam.

\- Siostrzyczko – uśmiechnął się ze strzykawką w ręce, na którą brunetka się wzdrygnęła i cofnęła dalej – Moje słoneczko, to nie boli.

Zaciskając zęby i pięści, Ginger spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

Nie mogła i nie miała nawet szansy z nim walczyć, bo znał jej styl, ale mogła go przechytrzyć, prawda? Przecież żyła z nim całe swoje życie, znała jego tricki, uciekała przed nim. Z pewnością nie zamierzała z nim przegrać.

Zbierając się w sobie, zmrużyła oczy.

\- Zostaw mnie, ty mały psychopato – warknęła, ale tamten tylko się do niej zbliżył i dokładnie w sekundzie, kiedy miała zamiar ruszyć się z miejsca, chwycił ją za szyję i przyszpilił do ściany – NIE! Puszczaj!

Z oczami wlepionymi w zbliżającą się strzykawkę, desperacko próbowała się wyrwać, kopiąc go i próbując się odsunąć.

I wtedy poczuła bolesne ukłucie w ramie i w następnej chwili osuwała się po ziemi, kiedy chłopak z szaleńczym uśmiechem, popatrzył na nią, kiedy ta trzymała się za ramię z otwartą buzią i zaszklonymi oczami.

\- Zawsze mówiłaś, że głosy nie dawały ci spokoju – stwierdził po chwili przy drzwiach, na co zakaszlała przez dławiący się płacz, który gromadził się w jej gardle – Tylko się upewniam, że przez następne 9 godzin będziesz w męczarniach, kochana siostrzyczko.

Z tym wyszedł.

\- Nie…. – wyszeptała, uderzając w ścianę i czując jak jej mózg przyćmiła delikatna mgła, sprawiając, że zamknęła oczy – Nie. Błagam, tylko nie to…

* * *

Wszyscy w pokoju podskoczyli, kiedy Shane wparował do pokoju, szukając kogoś wzrokiem, po czym patrząc na nich.

\- Widzieliście Ginger? – spytał szybko, ale wszyscy z zaniepokojonymi wyrazami twarzy pokręcili głowami, na co przejechał dłonią po włosach – Na pewno?

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Chromia, ale kiedy nie odpowiedział tylko dopadł do gablotki, warknęła – Młody, do cholery!  
\- Nie mam czasu – syknął.

\- Gdzie GiGi? – spytała spokojnie Zarya, ale on tylko pokręcił głową, uparcie szukając antidotum, które wcześniej wskazała mu brunetka – Czego szukasz?

Ale on milczał, aż w końcu znalazł to, co chciał i znowu wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

\- Co to miało być?

Na to…nikt nie miał odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- Gi… - zaczął, po czym wytrzeszczył oczy, padając obok niej na kolana, kiedy ona tylko mamrotała i mamrotała w kółko to samo – GINGER!

\- Nie, nie, nie – kręciła głową, jej oczy były dziwnie zamglone a głos zduszony jakby nie mówiła do niego – Zostawcie ich. Zostawicie! Błagam, nie.

Shane nie był typem, który robił różne rzeczy w akcie desperacji, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zobaczył jej w takim stanie. Wiedział, że robiła za tester, ale nigdy nie widział jej, żeby była wystawiona na bezpośrednie działanie. I nie podobało mu się to, ani trochę.

\- Nie, nie…Tylko nie to. Nie chcę więcej, proszę.

Proszę, kolejny dowód, że nie była umysłem tutaj. Ginger nie błagała. Nie jego.

\- Okay, okay – powiedział do siebie, biorąc głęboki wdech i chwytając dłonią strzykawkę, kierując ją na jej ramie.

Miał wprawę…bycie dilerem się z tym wiązało, ale nigdy nie robił tego na kimś, kogo faktycznie znał i świadomość, że Ginger…

\- Przepraszam…przepraszam, nie chciałam, mamusiu.

Donnelly przełknął ślinę z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i wbił igłę w jej skórę. Dziewczyna na ślepo na niego spojrzała, po czym jej oczy się zamknęły, a jej głowa opadła w bok. Chłopak przez chwilę na nią patrzył, po czym jedną rękę wsuwając pod jej pachy a drugą pod nogi, podniósł ją.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do działu medycznego, spotkał się z naglą ciszą, aż w końcu Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy na ich widok? Tak samo zrobił Jazz, Ratchet, para specjalistów i Ziva. Sideswipe i Sunstreaker tylko zmarszczyli czoła i usunęli się z drogi. Shane położył dziewczynę delikatnie na wolnym łóżku i sprawdził jej puls, przystawiając dwa palce do jej szyi. Medyk nawet nie czekając do nich podbiegł i zeskanował Rodriguez, nie czekając na ich reakcje, po czym zwrócił się do szatyna, który zaciskał dłonie na prześcieradle.

\- Co do cholery…? – warknął, spoglądając na niego – Co zrobiłeś? Co się stało?

\- Zamknij się! – rzucił ostro, jego oczy jakby się paliły od furii, jaka się w nim tliła – Po prostu się zamknij i jej pomóż, dobra?!

Ratchet zamilkł na jego wybuch, kiedy tamten łapał powietrze, a wokoło jakby powietrze stało się gęstsze.

\- Nie mogę jej pomóc, jeśli nie wiem, co się stało – stwierdził po chwili, zaskakując wszystkich swoim spokojem – Brała coś? Podałeś jej coś? Cokolwiek?

\- Nie – wykrztusił, uparcie nie podnosząc na niego wzroku – On jej podał. Nie wiem, co. Ja tylko wstrzyknąłem jej to – wyciągnął strzykawkę i położył ją na łóżku.

\- Lurasydon? – spytał ze zmarszczonym czołem – To lek na schizofrenię

\- Każdy narkotyk jakikolwiek wytworzyli opierał się głównie na osłabieniu wroga poprzez sprawienie, że słyszał głosy – wyjaśnił – Dotarło to do mnie, kiedy powiedziała, że byłą ich szczurem laboratoryjnym.

\- Kto to zrobił? – spytał Jazz, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Ratchet odszedł, podłączając kroplówkę do dziewczyny, ale utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem. No, przynajmniej na tyle ile mógł.

\- Możemy pomóc – zaoferowała Zarya cicho, ale on się tylko zaśmiał.

\- Mam dość waszej cholernej pomocy! – warknął, patrząc na Ironhide'a i Chromię – Nic nie pomogliście! Nic!

\- Niczego nam nie powiedzieliście! – zaprotestował – Jak mieliśmy pomóc?

\- JAK? Jak?! – prychnął – Zabawne pytanie.

\- Nie wżywaj się na nich – syknęła Ziva.

\- Och, przepraszam – powiedział sarkastycznie – Ale to jest wasza wina. Bo w przeciwieństwie do was, my nie mamy wspaniałych robotycznych strażników!

Ziva zamilkła, Zarya cofnęła się o krok.

\- Mówicie o pomocy, ale nic nie zrobiliście – prychnął – Po prostu…zajmij się nią – rzucił w stronę medyka, odwracając się.

\- Zaraz, a ty, co zamierzasz zrobić? – warknęła Zarya, zatrzymując go – Dajesz nam jakieś bzdury, że wam nie pomogliśmy, ale trzeba było nam powiedzieć, o co dokładnie chodzi. A teraz gadaj, kto ją tak urządził i obydwoje tam pójdziemy.

\- Bez obrazy, ale w starciu z Chris'em, nie masz szans – syknął.

Blondynka puściła jego ramie.

\- Jej…brat? – wyszeptała – Ale…

\- Nie bądź taka zdziwiona – warknął – Naćpał ją. Dobrze wiemy, że się nienawidzą. A ten dureń tu ich sprowadził. Zrób nam przysługę i zostaw nas w spokoju. Wystarczająco zrobiliście tą swoją pomocą – syknął.

Zarya mogła tylko przekląć, kiedy wyszedł.

* * *

Co sobie wyobrażał, kiedy zabrał go na salę, tego nie wiedział. Zdawał sobie tylko sprawę z tego, że wszystko stało się tak szybko, że w jednej chwili stał, a w drugiej był na ziemi. Najgorsze było to, że szczerze to Chris przewyższał go doświadczeniem pod każdym względem i to było porażką na całej linii.

Pomiędzy tym, udało im się powyzywać wszelkimi znanymi wyzwiskami. Wszystko dopóki ktoś nie wkroczył i ich nie rozdzielił. Jak się okazało, kochany Jazz postanowił zawiadomić Lennox'a, a ten w zamian wparował z Epps'em i w końcu obu ich usadził w celi w areszcie o którym istnienia chłopak nie miał pojęcia.

I szczerze? Nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Chris musiał mieć nastawiony bark, tak go urządził. Nie krzyczał jednak przy procesie, co sprawiło, że lekko się zawiódł, ale satysfakcja nadal nie opuszczała jego twarzy.

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie Shane – stwierdził Lennox, na co Donnelly się zaśmiał.

\- Och, nie jesteś jedyny – odparł, ale tamten tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł.

Chris łypnął na niego spod łba.

\- Wiesz, że zostaniemy tutaj na dzień, nie?

Shane popatrzył na niego kpiąco.

\- Jestem świadom, szumowino – puścił mu oczko – Ale tym sposobem, nie masz jak się dostać do Ginger.

\- Rany – prychnął z pogardą – Nie wiedziałem, że ci zależało, Donnelly. Wiesz, dobrze, że mogę się stąd wyrwać, nie?

Chłopak popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Ale tym sposobem spaliłbyś swoją przykrywkę, Rodriguez – wzruszył ramionami, opierając głowę o ścianę – Więc nie mam się, o co martwić.

Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami, robiąc to samo.

Boże, jak oni się nienawidzili.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Został im tydzień. :(But, oh well. W każdym razie, ręka w górę kto nie lubi Chris'a! Ja go nie lubię. Zbliżamy się do końca i mam coraz to większe ciarki. Ale...pozbędziemy się ich wszystkich ( insert bad guys here), spokojnie. Możecie się tylko zastanawiać jak.  
_ XXFaith


	28. Of Death And New Beginnings

„ _Time discovers truth"_

 _\- Unknown_

\- Rany…Nienawidzę, kiedy mam racje – jęknęła Ginger, sprawiając, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu podskoczyli zaskoczeni na jej głos, na co wywróciła oczami i skrzywiła się na widok igły w swoim ramieniu – Serio? – syknęła, wyciągając ją delikatnie i uzyskując zirytowane spojrzenie od medyka.

\- Dzięki Bogu – wymamrotała Zarya, doskakując do niej i mrużąc na nią oczy, jakby zła z jakiegoś powodu – A teraz nam powiesz, co się do cholery stało? Jeśli pamiętasz oczywiście, bo w to wątpię.

Rodriguez uniosła do góry brwi i prychnęła.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam – powiedziała – To był jego cel, kiedy mnie skurczybyk naćpał – mruknęła ciszej, schodząc z łóżka i marszcząc czoło.

Patrząc na wszystkich, wiedziała, że coś było nie tak. Nie tylko, dlatego, że nie był tam tylko Ratchet z bliźniczkami i ich strażnikami, ale także para specjalistów i Jazz, który tak właściwie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. No i nie można było pominąć wkurzonego na sto procent Lennox'a.

\- Uh huh – mruknęła, przechylając głowę w bok – Nie fajnie.

\- Mogłabyś wyjaśnić, dlaczego Shane pobił Chris'a, twojego brata? – spytał pułkownik, a ona z zaciskając usta, odparła poważnie:

\- Możliwe, że ma to związek z męską dominacją.

William walnął w najbliższy stół, na co Ratchet się skrzywił, a obie panny Hale westchnęły.

\- Twój cholerny brat oberwał, a ty traktujesz to jakby cię to nie obchodziło! – warknął zdenerwowany – Co z tobą?!

Ginger zamilkła skołowana. Okay, to, że Shane się wściekł było dosyć zrozumiałe, ale dlaczego ON się wściekł, to dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia.

Znalazła się jednak w sytuacji, kiedy nie mogła wydobyć z siebie nawet tego pytania, bo tak naprawdę nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Jej rodzinna sytuacja była pokręcona i szczerze nie miała ochoty jej wyjaśniać, ale widziała oburzenie w oczach mężczyzny i po prostu aż ją świerzbiło, by wydać całą prawdę.

\- No, co jest? Język ci ucięło? – spytał Jazz.

Brunetka nie odezwała się najpierw. Kalkulując każdą możliwą opcję, dziewczyna popatrzyła na William'a i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ze mną nic. Raczej – odparła swobodnie – Jeśli chodzi o tego psychopatę, to zapytaj się go sam. Chociaż z chęcią wolałabym ci pokazać jak to mój brat mnie kocha – powiedziała z sarkazmem końcówkę, kręcąc głową na jego minę – Na serio. Myślałeś, że mam kochającą rodzinkę? Znaczy się, popatrz na Zaryę! – powiedziała ze śmiechem, wskazując na blondynkę, która prychnęła.

\- Co jest takiego zabawnego w tym, co powiedziałaś? – spytał Ironhide po chwili, na co Chromia wywróciła oczami.

\- Może to, że pułkownik był głupi na tyle, by myśleć, że ktokolwiek z nich miało normalnych rodziców – odparła głośno za nich, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Zgadza się?

Cóż…

Mniej więcej.

\- No…tak – wymamrotała, nie oczekując, że kobieta się odezwie, po czym ocknęła się i westchnęła – Gdzie Shane?

\- Nadal nie obchodzi cię twój brat? – spytał zdziwiony, a Ginger popatrzyła w górę, mentalnie prosząc o cierpliwość – A Shane jest w areszcie.

\- Nie, no ja nie wierzę – powiedziała do siebie – Nienawidzę go. Okay? Zawsze nienawidziłam, zawsze będę. Każda zła rzecz, która kiedykolwiek zrobiłam, stała się przez niego i tą przeklętą sukę Ivy! Zniszczył. Mi. Życie. Stworzył potwora. Kapujesz? Patrzysz na jego dzieło. Na cholerną nieczułą sukę. Nie zdolną do odczuwania czegokolwiek. Jesteś ślepy, czy jak? – pokręciła z politowaniem głową – Sir – dodała sarkastycznie, odwracając się.

Zarya spuściła wzrok, Ziva zaniemówiła, a William wpatrywał się w nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

Jedynie Jazz z przyjaciółmi obok zrozumiał sens jej słów.

Jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem, wiedząc, że nie tego chciała.

* * *

\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą – stwierdziła brunetka, wchodząc do korytarza, dobrze wiedząc, że Donnelly ją usłyszy – Serio? Pobić go? Życie ci nie miłe? – spytała, kiedy doszła do jego celi skrzyżowała ramiona.

Shane zmierzył ją od góry do dołu i uniósł do góry brew, kiedy zobaczył lekkie cienie pod oczami.

\- Życie mnie kocha – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami – Ale ciebie nie. Wyglądasz tragicznie.

Brunetka wywróciła oczami.

\- Wiem. Efekty narkotyków – wyjaśniła i kompletnie zignorowała śmiech swojego brata z celi za nią – Przyszłam ci tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś debilem.

Szatyn popatrzył na nią jakby urażony.

\- Oi, GiGi – przyłożył dłoń do serca – Ranisz me uczucia!

\- Jeśli jakieś masz – prychnął Chris, ale po raz kolejny został całkowicie i kompletnie zignorowany, co go jeszcze bardziej zirytowało, ale poddał się po trzeciej próbie i wrócił do liczenia czegoś, czego dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć.

\- Musimy później pogadać – powiedziała poważnie, na co Shane przechylił głowę w bok i zmrużył oczy, ale skinął głową – A ty musisz pogadać z Sam Wiesz Kim.

Niebieskooki wywrócił oczami.

\- A co ja? Harry Potter? – spytał zirytowany.

\- Kto to Harry Potter? – zapytała, po czym westchnęła – Wiesz o kogo mi chodzi. W każdym razie, zobaczymy się później.

\- JASNE, JASNE! – zawołał za nią, kiedy zniknęła za drzwiami – Przeklęta kobieta – mruknął do siebie mrocznie i znowu oparł głowę o ścianę w celi.

* * *

Ginger wywróciła oczami, kiedy dotknęła ranną częścią swojego ciała ściany. Nieświadomie przyłożyła tam dłoń i szła dalej, kierując się w stronę hangaru, kiedy zobaczyła, kto w nim jest. Zatrzymała się, po czym kontynuowała, stwierdzając, że nie mogło się już nic gorszego stać.

\- Gdzie Chris? – spytała ostro Ivy, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że auta wokół niej wszystko podsłuchiwały.

\- Chrissy jest aktualnie nie osiągalny – powiedziała złośliwie, czując się trochę lepiej z nowo odzyskaną odwagą – Jaka szkoda, prawda? Nie możecie teraz planować jak rozwalić tą bazę, nie?

Zaśmiała się nawet, kiedy David popchnął ją na najbliższe auto, którym okazał się czarny Topkick.

\- Gdzie. On. Jest? – wycedził, zaciskając dłoń na jej ramieniu, na co lekko się skrzywiła.

\- A areszcie – wzruszyła ramionami, w jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk – Oj, oj, trzeba było uważać na swojego kochanego synusia, tatusiu. Mogliście się spodziewać, że kiedy mnie naćpał, ktoś mu pójdzie i przywali – puściła mu oczko, na co mężczyzna prychnął i ją puścił, odsuwając się od niej.

\- Zero szacunku – powiedział z pogardą, Ivy szybko mu na to przytaknęła, a Ginger uniosła do góry brew na ich żałosną postawę.

\- Są tu tylko dwie osoby, które zasługują na mój szacunek i jestem pewna jak diabli, że żadna z nich nie jest wami – odparła szczerze.

Kobieta wydała z siebie obrzydzony dźwięk, a David zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Czyżby państwo Mia i Hide? – spytał kpiąco.

\- Tak – warknęła, podchodząc do niego i mrużąc oczy, kiedy tamten popatrzył na nią zaalarmowany – Masz z tym jakiś problem? – spytała ostro.

\- Nie zapominaj do kogo należysz – warknęła blondynka.

Na to, dziewczyna łypnęła na nią spod łba, słysząc jednocześnie jak któremuś z aut włącza się silnik. Jedynym zwinnym ruchem chwyciła jej nadgarstek i ściskając go boleśnie mocno, wysyczała:

\- Należę do siebie.

I wreszcie to przyznała. Nie bała się ich albo śmierci. Nie zamierzała dawać się poniżać przy Ironhide'ie i Chromii, albo przy pułkowniku. Och, nie, miała teraz tego dosyć. Żałowała tylko, że nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy wcześniej.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia – powiedział tajemniczo z błyskiem samozadowolenia.

Ginger zmrużyła oczy, puszczając Ivy, która spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Możesz uważać mnie za potwora – stwierdziła – Którym już nie będę, ale pamiętaj, że to WY mnie trenowaliście – prychnęła, kiedy jego uśmiech zniknął – Wiem, że zamierasz wysadzić tą bazę w powietrze, ale zapominasz, że z was wszystkich, to ja byłam najlepsza.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na ich miny z satysfakcją.

\- Nie znajdziesz jej – stwierdził, ale z mniejszą pewnością siebie niż wcześniej, kiedy zauważył, że stracił swoją kontrolę.

\- Och, znajdę – powiedziała – A kiedy tak się stanie, zajmę się wami.

Obaj popatrzyli na nią wrogo, ale ona potrząsnęła głową.

* * *

\- BOMBA?!

Zarya skrzywiła się na głos swojej siostry, ale westchnęła, kiedy Prowl popatrzył na nie dziwnie, po czym zwrócił się do Optimus'a, rozmawiając o czymś. Lennox przejechał dłonią przez włosy, bliźniacy wywrócili oczami, a Jazz razem z Ironhide'em się zamyślili. Jedynie Chromia odwróciła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

\- Więc Ginger jest w stanie znaleźć bombę? – spytał Prime, na co Zarya skinęła głową.

\- Jak Jazz mówił, tylko ona zna wszystkie zasady – wyjaśniła blondynka - Ale zrobi to po…

Nagle rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, który sprawił, że dziewczyna ucięła i popatrzyła dziwnie na Prowl'a, który tylko westchnął.

\- Wygląda na to, że Shane wydostał się ze swojej celi – stwierdził w końcu, na co Ziva się zaśmiała, a Zarya prychnęła jakby się tego spodziewała.

\- Raczej GiGi go wyciągnęła – poprawiła – Razem pójdzie im znacznie łatwiej i szybciej – stwierdziła kwaśno, jakby mimo wszystko zniesmaczona tym pomysłem, aż w końcu pokręciła głową.

\- W takim razie – Optimus westchnął w swoim holoformie – Należy zostawić to w ich rękach i ewakuować bazę, kiedy jest jeszcze czas. Ironhide zajmiesz się wszystkim razem z Sideswipe'em i Sunstreaker'em, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, sir – odparli i po chwili już ich nie było.

\- Pułkowniku, ty i ja zajmiemy się Dyrektorem, a wy… - zwrócił się do dziewczyn, kiedy Lennox skinął głową – Wyjedziecie na zewnątrz, razem z Jazz'em.

\- Ale, sir! – Zarya popatrzyła na niego ostro – Musimy im pomóc!

\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo, na co ona zacisnęła zęby – Jestem pewien, że panna Rodriguez da sobie radę. Macie opuścić bazę, to rozkaz.

Obie spojrzały na siebie, ale skinęły głowami, odwracając i razem z sabotażystą, który także nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

* * *

\- Cholera – syknęła Rodriguez, kiedy po raz kolejny natrafiła na ślepy zaułek.

Donnelly westchnął, patrząc na dziewczynę, kiedy ktoś wparował do pomieszczenia, sprawiając, że obaj podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na kobietę.

\- Słyszeliśmy alarm – powiedział zirytowany, na co Chromia wywróciła oczami – Nie mamy zamiaru opuszczać bazy.

\- Zauważyłam – stwierdziła, po czym popatrzyła na brunetkę, która ślęczała nad mapą budynków i mruczała do siebie różne przekleństwa – Ale radzę wam się pośpieszyć.

\- Nie popędzaj mistrzyni – wymamrotała niebieskooka, śledząc palcem po mapie.

Znała ich taktyki, znała każde potencjalne miejsca gdzie mogła być ukryta bomba, nawet zaznaczyła je w kółeczka, ale za cholerę nie mogła się zdecydować gdzie dokładnie może być. Ivy stawiałaby na dział medyczny, w końcu celowałaby także w Shane'a, a skoro pracowali z jego ojcem, to by miało sens. Z kolei David celowałby w zbrojownię, bo wiedział, że zależało jej na Mii i jej mężu. Innymi miejscami były także główny hangar, jej pokój, Shane'a oraz sala konferencyjna. James był im obojętny, więc jego gabinet odpadał, po za tym nie mieli z nim jakiś poważnych sprzeczek. Nie wiedzieli w końcu, że była już raz porwana przez jego oddział, a nawet, jeśli to ich to nie bardzo ruszało.

I cholera, to nigdy nie było takie trudne.

\- W czym leży problem? – spytała spokojnie, ale dziewczyna nie potrafiła teraz myśleć nad odpowiedzią, była za bardzo sfrustrowana na takie rzeczy.

\- Za dużo podejrzanych – wzruszył ramionami chłopak.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i stanęła naprzeciwko brunetki, opierając dłonie na stole i patrząc na nią intensywnie.

\- Musisz się skupić – powiedziała, a Ginger na to prychnęła, jakby mówiła do niej coś głupiego – Ginger…

\- Co? – warknęła – Co jest tak ważnego?

\- Twoja uwaga – odezwała się surowo – Nie rozbroisz bomby, nawet gdybyś chciała.

\- Dlaczego? Bo ty tak mówisz? – syknęła i pokręciła głową, patrząc znowu na mapę i ignorując Chromię całkowicie.

Więc dział i zbrojownia odpadała. Nie mogli jej tak wsadzić, zbyt oczywiste miejsca na takie coś. Ale skoro…

I nagle do niej dotarło.

Bo przecież, kto zwykle był za sabotażem i był w nim prawie tak dobry jak ona?

Mały skurczybyk wiedział od początku, że o nim nie pomyśli.

\- Stołówka – mruknęła mrocznie, zrywając się z miejsca i wymijając ostatnich, co wychodzili z hangaru.

* * *

\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytała Zarya, kiedy Chromia przywlokła Shane'a za ramię i popatrzyła na nią z westchnięciem – Gdzie?

\- Pobiegła do stołówki – wyjaśniła w końcu, Ironhide na dźwięk jej tonu zmarszczył czoło, a chłopak, który usiadł na ziemi zaklął.

Jednak zanim ktokolwiek coś jeszcze powiedział, wszyscy skierowali wzrok na Lennox'a, który był na ramieniu Optimus'a w jego prawdziwej formie.

\- UWAGA! – zawołał, kiedy wszyscy skierowali na niego wzrok – Będę wyczytywał wszystkich po kolei, zrozumiano?

Rozległ się szmer i zaczęło się wyczytywanie, na które wszyscy się zgłaszali. I dopiero, kiedy dotarli do końca, Zarya zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że brakowało dokładnie pięciu osób. Lekko pobladła i przedzierając się przez tłum żołnierzy i wymijając auta, podeszła do William'a, który akurat schodził na ziemię i chwyciła go za ramiona, kiedy reszta patrzyła.

\- Nie ma ich – powiedziała głosem, który mimo, że wyglądał na spokojny, miał w sobie opanowaną panikę.

\- Co? Kogo nie ma? – spytał zdziwiony James, a Ziva, która wyczuła w jakim stanie jest jej siostra szybko odpowiedziała za nią.

\- Rodriguez'ów i Donnelly'ego! – powiedziała głośno, na co pułkownik wytrzeszczył oczy, a White zbladł tak samo jak blondynka.

\- Jezu… - wymamrotał.

* * *

Ginger otarła dłonią twarz i wzięła głęboki wdech, kiedy usłyszała jakiś szmer. Zaciskając usta i zęby, przeszła przez drzwi do kuchni i wydała z siebie ciche, głębokie warknięcie, na które oni unieśli do góry brwi.

\- Powinnam się była domyślić – syknęła, kiedy jej brat tylko się zaśmiał i pokręcił z politowaniem głową – Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Spokojnie, kochanie – zachichotała Ivy, sprawiając, że dziewczynę aż zemdliło, słysząc ten okropny dźwięk, jakby prześladował jej umysł – My tylko upewniamy się, że zginiesz i nauczysz się lekcji.

Rodriguez zamrugała oczami, patrząc na pana Donnelly'ego, który tylko zmarszczył czoło, kiedy nie zobaczył swojego syna, chociaż miała dziwne wrażenie, że był z tego powodu dziwnie uspokojony i jego oczy wskazywały na dezorientującą ulgę. Brunetka zdała sobie szybko sprawę, że chodziło zabicie nie tylko jej, ale też Shane'a, chociaż mogła przysiąc, że Seth tego nie chciał. Właściwie musiała przyznać, że wyglądał jakby tylko grał.

\- Jakiej lekcji? – spytała ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy i powoli powracając do niej wzrokiem, kiedy straciła interes w jego osobie.

\- Och, zapomniałaś? – zdumiał się fałszywie David.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęła sarkastycznie, kiedy sobie przypomniała – Nie zdradzasz klanu, nieważne powody.

\- Wspaniale – klasnęła w dłonie Ivy, patrząc na dziewczynę w jakby rozbawieniu, po czym na Chris'a – Szkoda tylko, że eksplozja dotknie tylko jadalnie. Naprawdę liczyłam na większe boom, ale cóż zrobić? Te rzeczy są naprawdę drogie – stwierdziła, wskazując na przedmiot na stole, gdzie…

Och, zabijcie mnie, warknęła do siebie w myślach, kiedy zobaczyła licznik na tym stosunkowo małym urządzeniu, które miał zamiar wysadzić całe to pomieszczenie. I musiała niechętnie przyznać, że Chromia miała racje. Nawet nie wiedząc, że to coś miało takie pole rażenia, jak ona do cholery mogła to przewidzieć?!

Wracając do tematu, była to bombka, której ona nie miała jak rozbroić, ponieważ po prostu nie wiedziała jak. To musiał być jakiś specjalny wynalazek z resztek tych dziwnych rzeczy, które ściągali z innych państw.

\- Jesteście chorzy – stwierdziła, ale wszyscy się tylko zaśmiali.

No…

Po za Seth'em. On? On postanowił się zmyć.

Cóż, fajny sojusz, nie?

Prychnęła pod nosem i popatrzyła na nich ze zmrużonymi oczami. Możliwe, że nie mogła, jako tako sprawić, żeby pomieszczenie nie zrobiło boom, ale mogła eksplozję przyśpieszyć. Pozbywając się zagrożenia.

Zerkając na licznik, rozruszała palce i podeszła bliżej nich.

\- A jak wy zamierzacie uciec? – spytała, szukając noga krzesła z tyłu niej, ale nie odrywając wzroku od swoich rodziców i brata, który mrużył oczy – Zostało wam nie mniej niż pięć minut. Trochę to smutne, wiecie?

Jeśli mechanizm był taki jak w zwykłych bombach ( a miała cholerną nadzieję, że tak), to wiedziała, co zrobić. Raczej.

\- Nie tak jak to, że zdradziłaś własną rodzinę – stwierdził David i na chwilę, dziewczyna przestała i popatrzyła na niego uważnie – Nie my. Ty. Zawiodłaś nas, tak jak zawiedziesz każdego innego.

Wywróciła oczami. To nie było coś nowego.

\- Nie żebyś w ogóle była warta kogokolwiek – prychnął Chirs, ich matka pokiwała z zarozumiałym spojrzeniem głową – Bo w końcu, kto by chciał takiego potwora jak ty? Bez obrazy oczywiście, ale co sprawia, że myślisz, ze Ironhide i Chromia zniżą się do takiego poziomu?

To…

To zabolało.

 _Mocno_.

Zaciskając zęby i spuszczając wzrok, jedną dłonią chwyciła krzesło obok niej, a drugą kolejne, tylko nogą. Zwinnie, korzystając z ich nieuwagi, szybko rzuciła pierwszy przedmiot w chłopaka, a potem drugi, po czym chwyciła urządzenie i przewracając stół na nich, zręcznie wzięła się do roboty, kiedy tamci pozostali na ziemi, starając się wstać.

Dwadzieścia sekund. Miała dwadzieścia sekund.

Z przyśpieszonym wdechem, rzuciła bombę w ich stronę, natychmiastowo odwracając się i biegnąc jak najszybciej w stronę wyjścia. W między czasie naprawdę zastanawiała się, dlaczego w kuchni był stół, ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować na tamten moment.

W końcu zostało jej jedenaście sekund.

Przy dziewięciu wymijała stoły w stołówce i prawie wywróciła się przy sześciu.

I wtedy wytrzeszczyła oczy, czując jak adrenalina jej wzrasta, sprawiając, że przy dwóch sekundach wydarła przez drzwi i rzuciła się na ziemię w dokładnie sekundzie, kiedy rozległa się eksplozja, która rzuciła ją trochę dalej niż chciała.

Wylądowała na zranionym wcześniej boku, po czym przeturlała się trochę i jęknęła, kuląc się delikatnie na ostry ból. Odwróciła się z trudem na plecy, słysząc, że ktoś biegnie w jej stronę i popatrzyła na płonącą jadalnie.

Skrzywiła się i z całych sił się podniosła, teraz tylko słysząc głuche odgłosy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej rodzina…była martwa. Prawdopodobnie, ale nadal.

Teraz…teraz była sierotą. Nikim, prawda?

Tak powiedzieli…

Pytanie tylko czy inni też tak myśleli?

Bo wydawało jej się, że teraz była wyrzutkiem i w jednej chwili jakby do niej dotarło, jaka tak naprawdę była.

Ponieważ prawda była taka, że nie dziwiła się na takie traktowanie. W końcu, udała swoją śmierć na półtora roku żeby upewnić się, że w nią uwierzą, ale to jej nie usprawiedliwiało. Zasłużyła sobie na zimne spojrzenia od Zaryi, Shane i nawet Zivy.

I to tak właściwie bolało. Ta świadomość, że tak wytrenowana, tak wychowana, tak bardzo przygotowana na każdą okazję, Ginger popełniła jeden cholerny błąd.

 _Uciekła_.

Ale mogła z tym żyć. Raczej.

Otrzepując się z jakiegoś dziwnego kurzu, Rodriguez uniosła dumnie głowę, obejmując się ramionami i cofając się o krok, jeszcze chwilę patrząc się na drzwi, po czym ignorując tych, którzy do niej mówili, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, krzywiąc się, kiedy każdy krok sprawiał, że musiała zacisnąć zęby.

Mimo to, szła dalej.

* * *

Hałas był nie do wytrzymania dla obu i Shane'a i Ginger i mieli szczerą nadzieję, że uda im się jakoś obejść zwykłe procedury zdrowotne i jakoś przemknąć do swoich pokoi.

Zapomnieli tylko, że przecież to dział medyczny

A medykiem był Ratchet.

Więc…

\- Wiecie… - zaczęła blondynka, siedząc na jednym z łóżek, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra była sprawdzana przez Jolt'a – Naprawdę powinniście byli wiedzieć lepiej – powiedziała z pokręceniem głowy, szkicując coś w swojej książce.

Ginger milczała, Shane prychnął.

\- No…polegałem na zdolnościach GiGi – stwierdził po chwili kąśliwie.

Ale nawet wtedy, dziewczyna siedziała cicho. Polegał na jej…No, wyraźnie było widać, że nie tylko on.

Bo nagle do niej dotarło, że nie zdołała uratować stołówki przed zrobieniem boom.

Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie był dla niej.

Ratchet przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, po czym powrócił do swojej czynności. W dziale medycznym poza tymi sześcioma osobami, była także Chromia, Jazz i Ironhide i szczerze? Donnelly miał nadzieje, że szybko będzie mógł po prostu zniknąć.

Nie lubił hałasu. Tak samo GiGi. Zbyt dużo wspomnień się w nim kryło.

\- Hej… - zaczął Jazz nagle – Ale skoro miejsce wysadziło, to gdzie są tamci? – spytał marszcząc czoło.

Przez drzwi wszedł w końcu Lennox, sprawiając, że wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Nawet brunetka uniosła lekko wzrok. Otworzył usta jakby z trudem, po czym zamknął oczy. Niemy znak, że chciałby z nią porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna z obojętną miną wstała, podtrzymując się przez chwilę łóżkiem, po czym odprowadzana ich spojrzeniami dotarła do niego, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, kiedy on położył ręce na jej ramionach i popatrzył jej w oczy.

\- Nikt nie przeżył – wyszeptał ze szczerym żalem, ale ona utrzymywała się w tej samej pozycji – Jeśli chciałabyś ich…no wiesz, zobaczyć, pożegnać się to… - uciął, nie bardzo wiedząc jak to ująć.

Niebieskooka uniosła wyżej podbródek.

\- Nie chcę – wydusiła z siebie, ochrypłym głosem, ale bardzo cichym, zwracając na siebie jego kompletną uwagę – Nie chcę już nigdy więcej na nich patrzeć.

William otworzył usta, ale nie mógł zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tych słów „Przykro mi", wiedząc, że dziewczyna by tego nie chciała. Tylko skinął głową i posłał jej smutny uśmiech, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

Ginger zamknęła oczy na dosłownie sekundę, po czym biorąc głęboki wdech, wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Ginger – zaskakująco to Ziva się odezwała i mimo, że dziewczyna nie podniosła na nią wzroku, wiedziała, że jej słuchała – Co…co się stało z twoją rodziną?

Przez chwilę, miała wrażenie, że nie odpowie i nie dziwiłaby jej się, ale ona powoli, niemal w zwolnionym tempie, spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy, intensywnie sprawiając, że brunetka nieco się przestraszyła. To było uczucie, jakby dosłownie patrzyła jej w duszę.

Ale wtedy znowu spuściła wzrok.

\- Nikt nie przeżył – powtórzyła jej to, co powiedział jej pułkownik.

Shane popatrzył na nią ze zrozumieniem i westchnął. Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Zarya zmarszczyła czoło. Jazz wymienił spojrzenie z Ratchet'em, ale nikt nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Wyglądał na szczęśliwego – wyznała nagle.

\- Kto? – spytał zdezorientowany Ironhide.

\- Kiedy dowiedział się, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną – zwróciła się do Shane'a, szczerze zdziwienie było niemal wymalowane na jej twarzy – To wszystko jakby był to jeden wielki żart, on… - spuściła głowę – Chciał się ich tylko pozbyć.

Donnelly otworzył kilka razy usta, aż w końcu pokręcił głową.

\- Wiedział, że to zrobisz – stwierdził sucho, na co skinęła – Zmanipulował tym wszystkim byleby pozbyć się konkurencji.

\- Możliwe – mruknęła znowu cicho, jakoś nieswojo – Albo mu zależało – dodała bezgłośnie.

Chromia wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy, unosząc do góry brwi, ale siedziała na razie w milczeniu. I tak przez dwie godziny.

* * *

\- Siedzisz nad tym i siedzisz – stwierdziła Ziva, kiedy Zarya po raz kolejny ją zignorowała – Co jest tak ważnego w jednym rysunku? – spytała, upijając łyk z jej kubka, krzywiąc się nieco na słodki smak, który wynikł z tego, że Sideswipe przesypał cukier.

Blondynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Ziva po raz kolejny westchnęła, siadając na sofie w pokoju rekreacyjnym i włączając jakiś kanał z muzyką. Patrząc na swoją bliźniczkę, wiedziała, że coś naprawdę było na rzeczy skoro pracowała nad tym tak długo.

\- Ile Ginger ma lat? – spytała nagle, przypominając sobie, ze dziewczyna straciła całą rodzinę.

Mimo, że była nieco zaskoczona tym pytaniem, Zarya szybko odpowiedziała:

\- Siedemnaście – odparła – Osiemnaście w grudniu.

Brunetka westchnęła.

\- Przyznam, że jej nienawidzę – mruknęła cicho – Ale muszę też powiedzieć, że pasuje do Hide'a i Mii. Potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak oni – stwierdziła szczerze.

Hale mruknęła coś pod nosem, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc, kiedy jej siostra upiła kolejny łyk herbaty.

\- Shane także – powiedziała – Ratchet jest dobrą osobą – przyznała.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, aż w końcu brunetka uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Wiesz… - zaczęła – Kiedy wyobrażałam sobie, że odejdziemy w wielkim stylu, nie miałam na myśli wysadzenia w powietrze stołówki.

Mimo czarnego humoru, obie wybuchły śmiechem, chociaż śmiech blondynki był znacznie cichszy.

\- Thaa… - mruknęła, patrząc na skończony w końcu rysunek i westchnęła.

Nie uśmiechało jej się wracanie do teraz pustego w Australii domu. A jeszcze bardziej świadomość, że nie miała nawet złamanego grosza. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła pomóc sobie, ale mogła pomóc swoim dawnym przyjaciołom, prawda?

Nagłe przekartkowanie stron w szkicowniku, sprawiło, że Ziva popatrzyła na nią dziwnie i wtedy ustało. Blondynka otworzyła lekko usta, widząc, kogo znalazła kilka kartek po szkicu, który zrobił Sunstreaker.

\- Kto… - zaczęła i zamilkła – Czy to Hide, Mia i Ginger? – spytała zaskoczona biorąc szkicownik do ręki i kładąc sobie na kolanach, po czym przewracając kartę – A to Ratch i Shane? – popatrzyła na nią pytająco, ale ona tylko się zaśmiała.

\- Wiedziałam! – oświadczyła radośnie – Wiedziałam to od początku tylko o tym zapomniałam!

Ziva spojrzała na nią z uniesioną brwią.

\- Masz mega bujną wyobraźnię albo jesteś jasnowidzem – stwierdziła poważnie z pokręceniem głowy – I co z tym zrobimy? – spytała.

\- Po jutrze wyjeżdżamy – przypomniała z westchnięciem, zabierając szkicownik na swoje kolana, kiedy dziewczyna się do niej przybliżyła – Nie mamy na tą chwilę żadnego pomysłu i wątpię żebyśmy coś wymyśliły. Lepiej zostawić to tak jak jest.

Ziva wywróciła oczami.

\- Okay, może zostawiamy Diego Garcia, ale…. – szturchnęła ją w ramię – Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy zostawiły to w spokoju, Sunshine.

\- Więc…co sugerujesz, że zrobimy? – warknęła zirytowana je determinacją, ale ona tylko wzruszyła.

\- To, co robimy najlepiej, Sunshine – prychnęła, jakby rozbawiona tym pytaniem – Nakierujemy ich – powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Zarya zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nią zaciekawiona.

* * *

\- Chcesz żebyśmy, CO? – spytał zirytowany Ironhide, ale Ziva syknęła na niego by był cicho, na co Ratchet się włączył, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Straciła rodziców, nie widzę tam żadnego dziwnego zachowania – prychnął, ale Zarya biorąc głęboki wdech, pacnęła się w twarz z otwartej dłoni.

\- Ginger ich nienawidziła – powiedziała twardo, po czym zwróciła się do Chromii, wiedząc, że ona, jako kobieta by to zrozumiała – Ona…ona nie jest taka, za jaką się podaje. To nie ich śmierć ją tak… - ucięła, biorąc kolejny wdech – To musiało być to, co powiedzieli jej przed tym. Znam ją. Tylko to mogło sprawić, że nagle przestała być…, że nagle stała się cichsza.

Kobieta przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywała, niepewna, czy powinna zrobić tak, jak mówiła, ale w końcu westchnęła i skinęła głową z grymasem.

\- Obyś miała racje, młoda. Mam już dość tego, że za każdym razem ucieka w inną stronę – przyznała ciężko i zerknęła na swojego męża – W między czasie ty, pójdziesz do tego palanta, co go dyrektorem zwą.

Odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy Ironhide, który przez chwilę stał otumaniony, nagle się ocknął.

\- Co?! Ale Mia…!

\- Bez dyskusji, Ironhide – ucięła ostro, znikając za drzwiami działu medycznego.

Mężczyzna burknął coś pod nosem o kobietach, po czym także się ulotnił, mrucząc coś jeszcze, kiedy Ziva zachichotała. Medyk obok nich miał już odejść, kiedy Zarya znacząco odchrząknęła, razem z siostrą patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Dziewczyny… - zaczął, ale brutalnie mu przerwano.

\- Shane zasługuje na ojca – powiedziała stanowczo Ziva – Seth jest tyranem i chociaż nie chciał go zabić, to nie zawahałby się tego zrobić. Jako, że ufa tylko tobie, uznałyśmy to za czysty znak, że musisz jakoś z nim porozmawiać.

\- Nie jestem psychologiem – stwierdził sucho, niemal niechętnie i widziały gołym okiem, że się łamie.

\- Mia też nie jest, a i tak poleciała za GiGi – przypomniała Ziva – Słuchaj, nie oczekujemy od ciebie, że wskoczysz na miejsce Seth'a i staniesz się jego ojcem od tak.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew, jakby nie wierząc, na co Zarya westchnęła.

\- Oczekujemy, że będziesz tam dla niego – wyjaśniła – Nie ojciec. Ktoś, kto go wysłucha i pomoże, da radę. Jeśli jest jeden człowiek, który jest do tego zdolny, to jesteś nim właśnie ty, Ratch.

Medyk długo wpatrywał się w starszą Hale, naprawdę podziwiając jej wolę walki i upartość, aż w końcu uniósł wyżej głowę i skinął głową.

\- Czyli nasza misja tutaj jest skończona – powiedziała dumnie Ziva, na co Ratchet prychnął i pokręcił głową – Co zostało na liście? – spytała blondynkę.

Zarya zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- Czekanie na rezultaty… - powiedziała – Skołowanie kupy ilości farby, znalezienie wielkiej ściany oraz uzyskanie zgody od White'a. Och i jeszcze chciałaś zobaczyć ten szkic nad którym pracowałam.

Brunetka skinęła głową z powagą.

\- Uwiniemy się w góra kwadrans, jeśli James nie będzie dupkiem – stwierdziła zdeterminowana, posyłając jej wielki uśmiech – Sunshine, to będzie jedna z największych prac, jakiekolwiek zrobiłybyśmy razem.

Zarya popatrzyła na nią pobłażliwie, wyczuwając jej entuzjazm.

\- Nie inaczej siostro, nie inaczej – zgodziła się.

* * *

Mniej więcej godzinę później, dziewczyny miały i farbę i ścianę oraz pozwolenie, które wywalczyły od Dyrektora, kiedy był rozproszony papierami dla Ironhide'a. Znalazły także dwie drabiny i kiedy stanęły przed ścianą, musiały przyznać, że czekały je długie godziny roboty i możliwe, że będą musiały zrezygnować ze snu.

I w chwili, kiedy Zarya chwyciła z pędzel, ktoś nowy pojawił się za jej plecami. Z pokręceniem głowy, poparzyła na siostrę, która obejmowana była przez Sideswipe'a.

\- Co…się tutaj dzieje? – odezwał się w końcu, ale obie tylko się uśmiechnęły.

\- Zobaczycie – powiedziały chórem.

Obaj unieśli do góry brwi, po czym prychnęli rozbawieni.

\- Oczywiście – mruknął Sunstreaker, siadając koło swojego brata, kiedy obie zabrały się do roboty, nie mówiąc do nich nawet słowa.

Ale mimo wszystko ważne było to, że byli razem.

* * *

Ginger stała w pokoju swoich rodziców i patrzyła ze wstrętem na ich rzeczy. Nie było ich wiele, bo była pewna, że zabrali tylko kilka ciuchów na dwa dni przynajmniej, ale natrafiła na ich zdjęcie z Chris'em. Jej nie było, ale szczerze się nie dziwiła. Przecież nigdy nie była chciana w tamtej rodzinie. Jedynie jej zdolności utrzymywały ją przy pozycji i nie musiała umierać śmiercią przedwczesną.

Nie ulegając pokusie i nie drąc fotografii na kilka małych, drobniutkich kawałeczków, dziewczyna szybko ulotniła się z ich sypialni, wychodząc z tamtego korytarza i przechodząc do tego, gdzie był jej pokój, nie patrząc nawet na drogę, kiedy spojrzała za siebie. I właśnie wtedy zderzyła się z Chromią, która szybko chwyciła ją za ramiona, żeby nie upadła.

\- Woah – odezwała się, marszcząc czoło – I ja byłam szpiegiem – mruknęła z pokręceniem głowy, obijając kobietę, jednak zatrzymując się w pół kroku, kiedy coś do niej dotarło – Twój pokój jest na końcu drugiego korytarza – stwierdziła.

Chromia zamrugała kilkakrotnie na to oświadczenie, mrużąc oczy.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz? – spytała.

Rodriguez odchrząknęła niezręcznie.

\- Miałam z wami pogadać po misji na Nemezis – wyznała niechętnie, nie bardzo lubiąc gdzie ta rozmowa zmierzała, kiedy kobieta popatrzyła na nią z ciekawością.

\- Serio? – spytała sceptycznie.

Ginger wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie, wiesz. Żartuje sobie – mruknęła, po czym uniosła głowę – Ale w takim razie, co ty tutaj robisz? Tylko ja i Shane zajmujemy tą część korytarza – stwierdziła zdezorientowana, na co tamta posłała jej uśmiech, wyglądając na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Właściwie – zaczęła, podchodząc do niej – Miałam nadzieję, że spędzimy trochę czasu. Dlatego tutaj jestem.

Zdziwiona, popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie, po czym spuściła lekko głowę.

\- Erm…A co…A co z Ironhide'em? – spytała niepewnie.

Kobieta tylko parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ma bardzo ważne spotkanie z White'em – stwierdziła usatysfakcjonowana, na co dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło.

\- O czym? – spytała, ale Chromia tylko chwyciła ją za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić w stronę końca korytarza, nawet mimo tego, że brunetka nadal była w lekkim szoku i mogła tylko mrugać oczami, kiedy odpowiedziała:

\- Och, zobaczysz.

* * *

\- Jakiś powód dla którego tu idziemy? – spytał ostro Shane, na co Seth wywrócił oczami, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza, wiedząc, że będzie musiał się z nim użerać tylko przez kilka minut.

Kiedy dotarł do biura Lennox'a, zastał tam także Ironhide'a, który brał papiery także na Ginger Rodriguez i musiał przyznać, że tak jak mógł zawsze powiedzieć, że nie bał się niczego, tak jego wzrok sprawił, że ulotnił się z gabinetu tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

Szczerze, jego plan wyszedł tak jak powinien i nawet wyświadczył wielu przysługę. Nie żeby było to jego intencją, ale nie miał jakoś ochoty na użeranie się jeszcze teraz własnym synem, którego i tak zamierzał opuścić. Po za tym, to nie tak żeby miał do niego teraz za złe, prawda? Nienawidzili się zaraz od początku, kiedy jego matka odeszła.

\- Dlaczego…

\- Zamilcz albo oberwiesz – warknął ostro.

Szatyn schylił głowę idąc za nim posłusznie, kiedy wparował do działu medycznego z plikiem dokumentów, który trzasnął w gabinecie na biurko tuż przed nosem medyka, który popatrzył na niego zirytowany, po czym zmrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył Shane'a.

\- Czego? – spytał ostro, wstając.

Seth musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna wyglądał na mocno niezadowolonego, że go zobaczył. W sumie, przyznał też, że Ratchet nie tylko miał włosy w tym samym kolorze, co jego syn, ale i oczy. Niemal błękitne, wchodzące w lodowaty kolor, ale jednocześnie miały tą przeklętą iskrę dobroci, którą gardził. Wywracając oczami skinął na papiery.

\- Jesteś ślepy? – spytał.

\- Wątpię, bo nadal widzę tą twoją aureolę debilizmu i arogancji – odparł tym samym tonem sprawiając, że młodszy Donnelly prawie wybuchł śmiechem, a jedynym powodem, dla którego tego nie zrobił, był ten, że prawdopodobnie by mu się oberwało.

Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami na obrazę, ale utrzymał zimny wyraz twarzy.

\- Zważając na to, że Shane jest teraz o wiele szczęśliwszy – patrzył z satysfakcją, kiedy tamten podniósł dokumenty i otworzył na pierwszej stronie – Postanowiłem zrobić jedną pożyteczną rzecz, zważając, że jest teraz całkowicie bezużyteczny.

\- Jedyną pożyteczną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś było najwyraźniej zamknięcie się na przynajmniej dwie minuty – odezwał się, na co Seth zmrużył oczy – Och, nie czekaj. Nawet tego nie potrafisz – prychnął, kładąc papiery na biurko – Po co mi to?

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej jesteś idealnym kandydatem na opiekuna tego bachora – wskazał palcem na chłopaka, który cofnął się o krok, jakby oszołomiony – No? Nie zamierzasz podpisać?

Shane wpuścił zawiedziony powietrze. Nie było mowy, żeby podpisał, pomyślał zirytowany.

Okay, znali się.

Pogadali, pokłócili, powkurzali.

Taaa, super, wspaniale. Rzecz w tym, że to wszystko.

Był potworem, zawsze był. Skrzywdził Zaryę, pochłonęła go ciemność, stał się agresywny i niestabilny. Kto by go tam chciał? Po za tym, przecież to Autobot. To nie tak, żeby miał właściwie czas się nim zajmować, prawda?

Przynajmniej Gi…

\- Tylko podpisać? – prychnął – Musiałeś planować to o wiele dłużej niż przyznajesz.

Głowa chłopaka wystrzeliła w górę, jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Seth się zaśmiał.

\- Och, spokojnie. Mam jeszcze jego dokumenty – poklepał walizkę, którą położył przy biurku – W razie gdybyś też postanowił się go pozbyć. I masz racje, zajęło mi to trochę. Szczerze przyznam, że Rodriguez'owie mieli łatwiej. Wystarczyło wziąć te papierki od pułkownika i gotowe.

\- Nie masz się, o co martwić – syknął, zwinnie podpisując się w wyznaczonych miejscach, nie zauważając zdziwionego wzroku, który był niego wbijany – Nie mam zamiaru oddawać go komukolwiek.

Oddał folder w jego ręce, na co uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, chociaż popatrzył na niego nieco zaciekawiony.

\- Och, czyżby?

\- Taa. Wiesz, nie jestem tobą. Ale serio mogę zrozumieć.

Shane zmarszczył czoło, ale szybko zakrył usta, kiedy tamten kontynuował.

\- Ja biorę najlepszych, ty… - zmierzył go do góry do dołu, ukrywając tryumfalny uśmiech – Ty jednakże najwyraźniej bierzesz tylko najgorszych. Szczerze przyznam, że krytykujesz jego, a zapominasz, że przecież ty go wychowałeś. I wszyscy wiedzą, że przykład idzie z góry – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ty… - uciął, biorąc głębokie wdech i popatrzył na syna, który stał z tyłu po raz w życiu słyszał jak ktoś skomentował jego ojca – Czego się śmiejesz? – warknął.

Shane natychmiast przestał, patrząc niewinnie, kiedy mężczyzna podniósł klucz francuski i dla pokazu podrzucił go dwa razy.

\- A teraz … - medyk posłał mu szatańskie spojrzenie – Wyjedziesz po dobroci?

No…

Chłopak musiał przyznać, że pierwszy raz w życiu widział, żeby Seth tak szybko ulatniał się z jakiegoś pomieszczenia.

\- Wow… - mruknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę, kiedy Ratchet uśmiechnął się do siebie odkładając narzędzie.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – stwierdził w końcu, wskazując na kanapę obok – Zdrzemnij się – poradził, siadając znowu przy biurku, kiedy jednak chłopka popatrzył na niego niepewnie, nadal nieco nieśmiały.

\- Em… - odchrząknął – Czy ty…no…

\- Miałem to na myśli? – podpowiedział, na co szatyn skinął niezręcznie głową – Oczywiście – prychnął jakby to było oczywiste, na co Donnelly popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, kiedy wyciągnął koc i poduszkę – Idź spać, Shane – polecił stanowczo.

Ten zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, prawie niewidoczny, ale tam był. Bez żadnego jadu, złośliwości. Prawdziwy. Wziął oferowane rzeczy i ułożył się na kanapie. Spojrzał jednak jeszcze raz na medyka, jakby bał się, że za chwilę zniknie, ale widząc, że Ratchet nadal tam był, odetchnął z ulgą.

I wtedy dopiero zamknął oczy _._

* * *

Ginger wzięła do ręki folder i zmarszczyła czoło. Ironhide był na zewnątrz, z jakiegoś powodu którego nie znała, ale zgadywała, że nowe przyjazdy Autobotów wymagały dużo pracy, dlatego nie mógł teraz z nimi siedzieć.

Jednak, kiedy go otworzyła, zamarła z ręką na jej imieniu. Wytrzeszczyła oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie i zaniemówiła.

W końcu jednak wzięła drżący wdech i popatrzyła na kobietę, która siedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem opierając się kanapę, która umieszczona była w jej sypialni, aż w końcu Rodriguez przełknęła ślinę i jeszcze raz zerkając na papiery, wydusiła:

\- Wy…wy się zgodziliście – wyszeptała głosem cienkim z emocji, jakie naciskały na jej gardło, kiedy zmusiła się do ciągnięcia ze zdumnieniem – D-Dlaczego?

Chromia prychnęła rozbawiona.

\- A dlaczego nie? – spytała zamiast tego.

Ginger po raz pierwszy, kiedy na nią spojrzała faktycznie na nią popatrzyła. Miała włosy, które wchodziły limonowy kolor, ale jednocześnie wyglądały jakby były także nieco niebieskie. Oczy miała błękitne, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego męża nie miała żadnej blizny. No i właściwie obaj wyglądali na dosyć strasznych, różnica była taka, że Ironhide miał czarne włosy.

\- Bo…to ja? – zaoferowała cicho, nieco speszona, kiedy tamta posłała jej intensywne spojrzenie, aż w końcu przesiadła się i usiadła na stole, centralnie przed brunetką, chwytając jej dłonie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cóż, będziemy musieli nad tym popracować, prawda? – spytała, na co tamta uniosła oczy – Nie jesteś potworem, jesteś człowiekiem. To duża różnica.

Ginger z zaszklonymi oczami pokręciła głową.

\- Skrzywdziłam Zaryę i Shane'a – powiedziała.

Chromia potrząsnęła głową na jej słowa, przepełnione żalem i zniechęceniem. Bo tak naprawdę, to po porostu bolało, kiedy się słyszało od tak młodej dziewczyny.

\- Błędy ukazują to, kim jesteś – powiedziała w końcu – Zwłaszcza te, do których sama się przyznajesz Ginger.

Tym razem pozwoliła łzą płynąc, kiedy rzuciła się na kobietę i mocno przytuliła, chowając głowę w jej ramieniu, kiedy tamta szybko odwzajemniła uścisk. Przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy, i w końcu usłyszeć można było tylko spokojne wdechy i wydechy Rodriguez.

\- Co powiesz na wyjście? – spytała kobieta – Jest pewien ktoś, kto jeszcze nie dostał takiego uścisku.

Niebieskooka popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym skinęła z wahaniem głową.

* * *

Dziewczyna nieśmiało szła w jego stronę, krzyżując ręce, kiedy obok niej Chromia popatrzyła na swojego męża. Wzięła głęboki wdech i nieco się speszyła, kiedy tamten odwrócił się w ich stronę i po raz pierwszy dziewczyna dziękowała boku za swoje włosy, kiedy mogła schować twarz przed innymi w hangarze. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, Ginger szybko posunęła się i w niego wtuliła, tak samo jak wcześniej z kobietą chowając głowę w jego kurtce, która pachniała jakiś perfumom, którego nie rozpoznała.

Mężczyzna zaskoczony z rękoma wyciągniętymi niemal przed siebie popatrzył na nią, po czym popatrzył pytająco, ale z nutką nadziei na swoją żonę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

\- Ironhide, przedstawiam ci naszą córkę – oświadczyła, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać samozadowolenia w głosie.

Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, Zarya wyszczerzyła się zanim obie zniknęły znowu z hangaru, a reszta patrzyła w zdumieniu i w szoku, kiedy Ironhide szybko ją objął i ukrył twarz w jej włosach z rzadkim do zobaczenia łagodnym uśmiechem.

I po raz pierwszy, Ginger musiała przyznać, że czuła się dobrze w objęciach innego człowieka.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yup, happy ending. Został tylko dwa rozdziały do napisana. Kto jest smutny razem ze mną?  
W każdym razie, macie dwudziestkę siódemkę, a ja zabieram się za Stand In The Rain i kolejny rodział ;)  
XXFaith _


	29. Of Primus And His Calls

" _If people are trying to bring you down, it only means you're above them"_

 _\- Unknown_

Kiedy Sideswipe i Sunstreaker weszli do pokoju rekreacyjnego, oczekiwali, że wszyscy bez wyjątku będą już w lóżkach i, że będzie pusty. Jednak, kiedy podeszli do sofy, zatrzymali się w pół krok, widząc, że nie są sami. Sunstreaker popatrzył na brata pytająco, po czym obaj szybko obeszli mebel i zatrzymali się.

Tuż przed nimi, Zarya z Zivą miały zamknięte oczy i można było zobaczyć, że wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia je wykończyły. Jednak uwagę Sideswipe'a przykuł szkicownik na kolanach blondynki, a raczej rysunek na otwartej stronie. Sięgając dłonią po niego, poczuł, że chłopak obok niego wywrócił oczami.

\- Co wy robicie? – spytał ktoś przy drzwiach, na co Sides podskoczył, przykładając dłoń do serca, kiedy zobaczył Jazz'a i Lennox'a.

\- Rany – mruknął, kręcąc głową, po czym szybko zabrał szkicownik.

\- Co to? – spytał niecierpliwie William, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, kiedy Sideswipe zamarł w bez ruchu, jego oczy nienaturalnie wielkie.

Sunstreaker zmarszczył czoło, podchodząc do niego i także stając.

\- To…my – powiedział zdumiony patrząc na każdy detal – Kiedy…kiedy ona to zrobiła? – popatrzył na swojego brata, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami, biorąc głęboki wdech, kiedy William z Jazz'em również podeszli do Sides'a i wzięli od niego książkę.

Obaj także zaniemówili na krótką minutę, po czym spojrzeli w stronę sofy.

\- Siedziała nad tym dniami – stwierdził Lennox – Zaraz jak się obudziła.

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, po czym Sunstreaker westchnął.

No…, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że jej zależało, prawda?

* * *

\- Myślisz, że im się spodoba? – spytała Ziva, kończąc ostatnie detale i jej siostra musiała przyznać, że chociaż nie miała talentu do malowania, poradziła sobie świetnie, może nawet lepiej od niej – Znaczy się, nie wydaje mi się, że wyszło tak jak chciałaś – wyjaśniła, widząc jej wzrok, ale tamta tylko prychnęła z rzadkim śmiechem.

\- Och, wyszło nawet lepiej – powiedziała z podziwem, ciesząc się, że rzeczywiście skorzystała z rad Sunstreaker'a wcześniej, po czym popatrzyła na brunetkę, kiedy tamta wlepiła wzrok w swojego namalowanego strażnika.

\- Myślisz, że nas zostawią? – spytała cicho.

Och, oto chodzi, pomyślała, kiedy na zewnątrz wzruszyła ramionami, przybierając obojętną maskę.

\- Raczej. W końcu mieli nas strzec tylko dwa miesiące, nie?

Ziva właściwie się zaśmiała, patrząc na nią z ukosa, jakby zauważając od razu, jaką postawę przybrała na ich wzmiankę i chociaż Zarya myślała, że nie umiała jej odczytywać, to ogromnie się myliła. Więź ją tylko o tym upewniała.

-Och, przestań – prychnęła dziwnie tym rozbawiona, kiedy jej siostra niepewnie zmieniła pozycje – Po prostu przestań. Wiem, że ci na nim zależy.

Blondynka wypuściła powietrze pod nosem.

\- Ziva, to nie to – zaprotestowała łagodnie, ale brunetka tylko prychnęła.

\- Więc, co to jest? Bo stoisz tutaj, patrząc na ścianę z pustym wzrokiem. Znam cię bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, więc przestań.

Zarya tylko uparcie wzięła głęboki wdech i pokręciła głową.

\- Kłamanie nie jest ucieczką, Sunshine – dorzuciła po chwili i z tryumfalnym uśmiechem obserwowała jak blondynka zaciska pięści.

\- DOBRA! Nie chcę wyjeżdżać i ich zostawiać, bo uważam ich za rodzinę! Zadowolona? – warknęła ostro, ale tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bardzo.

* * *

\- Czy to…

\- Tak.

\- Kto…

\- Nie wiemy.

\- KIEDY?

William tylko wzruszył ramionami, oglądając malowidło, w czasie, kiedy przed ścianą zebrało się kilka botów i każdy coś do siebie szeptał. White jak tylko zobaczył podpis na boku, zaśmiał się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił.

\- Och, więc do tego była im potrzebna ściana! – powiedział głośno na tyle, by każdy mógł go usłyszeć, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Przynajmniej dopóki Jazz nie podszedł do niego i nie spojrzał mu przez ramię, marszcząc oczy i odsuwając się nagle, kiedy przeczytał napis.

„Mówiłyśmy, że odejdziemy w wielkim stylu, nie?"

Zarya i Ziva Hale dla tych, którzy oddali swój dom, by walczyć o nasz.

Gdyby był w swoim holoformie, wytrzeszczyłby oczy za swoim wizjerem. Tym czasem wziął głęboki wdech i popatrzył na resztę swoich towarzyszy, którzy byli mocno dotknięci takim podarunkiem. Nawet Ironhide, który z Chromią wyszli zobaczyć, co się dzieje, nagle jakby spoważnieli. Ratchet po prostu tam stał, po czym zwrócił się w stronę wejścia. Nowe przyjazdy, nawet Firestar prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się, kim właściwie bliźniczki są, ale także na chwilę przystanęli. Bluestreak, który normalnie nie potrafił się zamknąć, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słowa, a Sideswipe i Sunstreaker wpatrywali się w to, jakby nie mogli się napatrzeć. Za to Optimus ze wszystkich, uśmiechnął się i zwrócił ku wejściu.

Zostawiając ich, Lennox skierował się w tą samą stronę, ale kiedy stanęli w końcu w środku, zastygli, widząc, że obie siostry uśmiechały się do siebie z gitarami na kolanach, cicho brzdękając w struny, z których wydobywały się dźwięki miłe dla ucha.

Zakończyło się to jednak w chwili, kiedy spostrzegły, że dosłownie cały personel się na nie gapił. Odchrząknęły jakby dziwnie speszone.

\- Yyy… - Ziva rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – Coś nie tak? Bo tym razem nic nie zrobiłyśmy! – podniosła dłonie w górę, ale Optimus tylko pokręcił głową, kucając do ich poziomu.

\- Nie zrobiłyście niczego źle – zapewnił łagodnie.

\- To, dlaczego wszyscy się na nas gapią jakbyśmy przynajmniej jakiegoś zgubionego pieska im oddali? – spytała Zarya, nie lubią uwagi, która się na nich skupiała.

Z tłumu wydobył się jakiś śmiech, ale nikt nie pytał, kto był jego właścicielem. Zamiast tego Prime odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

\- Myślę, że chcą po prostu powiedzieć „dziękuję" – powiedział, a na ich pytający wzrok ciągnął – I wierzę, że odpowiednim wyrażeniem jest „obraz jest wart tysiąca słów".

I nagle obie wzięły głęboki wdech, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po sali i patrząc na każdego obecnego Autobota.

\- No…yhm…bo…Cholera, Sunshine. Weź ty coś powiedz – poddała się, kiedy jej język zaczął jej się w końcu plątać.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew, po czym wstała i popatrzyła na dowódcę z nie do odczytania wyrazem twarzy, po czym przechyliła głowę w bok, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się na odpowiednimi słowami, aż w końcu zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Podobało wam się? – spytała w końcu, a kiedy dostała twierdzącą odpowiedź, wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając się do siostry – Słyszysz, Ziva? Może będzie z ciebie artysta – pochwaliła.

\- NAPRAWDĘ WAM SIĘ PODOBAŁO?! – spytała, na co Prime zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ale skinął głową i nieco zamarzł w miejscu, kiedy dziewczyna ruszyła z miejsca, rzucając się na niego i tuląc jego dłoń – Myślałam, że nie. Szczerze, to chyba jedyny sukces, z jakiego jestem naprawdę dumna – wyznała cicho, tak żeby tylko najbliżsi mogli usłyszeć.

Zarya tylko pokręciła głową. Przynajmniej jej bliźniczka była szczęśliwa.

Zastanawiała się tylko, co robili Shane i Ginger.

* * *

W międzyczasie tamta dwójka teoretycznie robiła nic. No…przynajmniej nic wartego uwagi innych, kiedy schowali się w kącie działu medycznego – jedynego miejsca gdzie Shane nie czuł się zagrożony. Obaj siedzieli z notesami w dłoniach. Różnica była tylko taka, że Donnelly, chociaż próbował coś napisać, a Ginger nie tak bardzo.

\- To łatwe pytania – stwierdził po chwili.

\- To głupie – powiedziała w końcu, wzruszając ramionami, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na to, że Ratchet uniósł do góry brew – Czuję się jak… - ucięła.

Donnelly pokręcił głową.

\- Jak w szkole – prychnął, na co obrażona odwróciła od niego głowę – Och, daj spokój. Cały czas czekałaś na ten jeden moment i kiedy nagle się pojawia, masz z tym problemy? – spytał z kpiną.

\- Nie lubię pisać – powiedziała w końcu.

Shane wywrócił oczami.

\- Ty po prostu jesteś idiotką, tyle ci powiem – powiedział swobodnie, ale popatrzył na nią nieco zaniepokojony, nawet nie słysząc, że ktoś nowy wszedł do działu medycznego i rozmawiał z Ratchet'em – Co złego jest w pisaniu?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Oni kazali mi pisać – wyznała w końcu.

Chłopak prychnął.

\- Nie możesz o nich zapomnieć?

\- Zapomniałeś o swojej matce? – spytała zamiast tego, na co zmarszczył czoło, unosząc do góry brew na jej nagle pytanie – Nie kapujesz? Znasz mnie przez…Nie pamiętam ilu lat i nadal zachowujesz się jakbyś mnie nie potrafił odczytać.

Szatyn przez chwilę siedział kompletnie cicho, aż w końcu wypuścił powietrze z płuc i wrócił do pisania.

\- Ginger – zaczął, na co tamta na niego spojrzała – Możesz mi coś powiedzieć?

\- Zależy co – zmierzyła go sceptycznie wzrokiem.

\- Czy jesteś głupia?

Ktoś z tyłu parsknął, ale ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Naiwna, nie głupia.

\- Lubisz Ironhide i Chromię?

Ale Rodriguez pokręciła dziwnie głową.

\- Więc o to chodzi? Och, teraz wiem! – powiedział raptownie wstając i patrząc na nią z politowaniem, na co ona zamrugała zdezorientowana kilkakrotnie – Ty. Ich. Nie. Lubisz.

\- Co…Co, zaraz co…?!

\- TY. ICH. KOCHASZ – zaakcentował każde z słowo ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, mrużąc na niego oczy, po czym wstając i piorunując go wzrokiem.

\- A ty kochasz medyka! – odparła dziecinnie, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Och, proszę cię, nie myl…

\- Co… - odezwał się głos z tyłu, zwracając na siebie uwagę i sprawiając, że obaj odwrócili się i popatrzyli na Hide'a, Mię i Ratchet'a, którzy nie wyglądali na zadowolonych z kłótni, jaka się rozkręciła - …się tutaj dzieje?

Nie odpowiedzieli. Shane spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ona zrobiła to samo, ale obaj milczeli.

Aż w końcu Ratchet wyjął z skądś ten swój sławny klucz Francuzki…

\- Ona nie lubi pisać – wyjaśnił krótko z czego wynikła walka – Ja też nie, ale mam więcej rozumu.

\- A-AHA! Wiedziałam! – oświadczyła tryumfalnie zanim nieco się spłoszyła, widząc każdy wzrok na niej – Po prostu, dziwnie się pisze.

\- Mówicie o tych kartkach z pytaniami? – dopytywał Ironhide, opierając się o ścianę, kiedy pokiwali głowami – Nie mogliście powiedzieć wcześniej?

Ginger zmarszczyła czoło, Shane za nią podążył.

Popatrzyli na siebie, wymieniając się spojrzeniami tak samo skołowanymi jak wtedy kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli na Diego Garcia swoich biologicznych rodziców, po czym chórem, jakby komunikując się myślami odparli:

\- A mogliśmy?

Taki sceptycyzm sprawił, że Chromia popatrzyła na nich uważniej, tym razem widząc ich zdziwienie.

\- Myśleliście, że was do tego zmuszamy?

No, dobra. Może było w jej głosie trochę bólu na takie zachowanie z ich strony, ale było go wystarczająco, by obaj poczuli się nieco winni.

\- Nie – odparł Shane defensywnie – Po prostu…tak…się nie….robi.

Ratchet popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Po prostu…nie lubimy pisać. Złe wspomnienia – wzruszyła ramionami wymijająco brunetka.

\- Jakie złe wspomnienia? – zapytał Ironhide zaciekawiony.

Znowu, Ginger i Shane wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Cóż…ja musiałam pisać zasady. Jedno przekręcone słowo i…

\- No…powiedzmy, że nie było fajnie, kiedy pisaliśmy cokolwiek – dokończył, wyczuwając, że Ginger jakoś nie mogła zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tamtej nazwy – Konsekwencje były…bolesne – skrzywił się.

Trio nie wyglądało na przekonane, ale nikt nie dopytywał, o co chodziło.

\- Więc…zero pisania, o to chodzi? – skinęli niezręcznie głowami – Więc, co sugerujecie? – zapytał z westchnięciem Ratchet.

Obaj tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

\- A co z rozmową? – zaproponowała Chromia.

\- My…nie rozmawiamy – przyznała nieśmiało, drapiąc ramię.

\- Może…może nie rozmawiajmy? – powiedział zrezygnowany Shane, na co zmarszczyli czoła – To…to nie ma sensu. Nie jesteśmy jak te normalne dzieci. Nie rozmawiamy, nie piszemy. Szczerze? Najlepiej się poddać.

\- Taa – mrugnęła niemrawo Ginger – Rany, Zarya jest lepsza w te klocki – stwierdziła pod nosem, na co Donnelly posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Ona? Serio?

Spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

\- Przynajmniej ona jakoś się komunikuje z innymi.

\- Co wy robiliście przez te wszystkie lata? – zapytał w końcu twardo Ironhide, mierząc ich wzrokiem – Nie gadaliście, nie pisaliście. Ktoś ewentualnie musiał z wami jakoś konwersować.

\- Nikogo nie obchodziliśmy – stwierdził sucho, piorunując go wzrokiem, kiedy Chromia popatrzyła na niego z czymś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć – Prawdę mówiąc, teraz też w to wątpię – wymamrotał.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew, gotowy na kolejny argument, kiedy Rodriguez z płomykami w oczach, wzięła głęboki wdech i mocno z całej pety uderzyła go w tył głowy. Medyk popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, Ironhide i Chromia wymienili się spojrzeniami, a Shane syknął, dotykając się za bolące miejsce.

\- Skoro im nie zależy, to dlaczego nas adoptowali? – spytała bardzo dziwnie spokojnym i cichym głosem.

Donnelly przełknął ślinę, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Nie…wiem? – podsunął.

\- Zła odpowiedź – syknęła, uderzając go po raz kolejny.

\- Hej! Przestań mnie bić – warknął – Nie możesz mnie winić za wątpliwości, GiGi. Dobrze wiemy, że…

\- Stul dziób – syknęła ostro, na co mimo, że zdziwiony to wypełnił jej polecenie, kiedy ona sama przysunęła się do niego z morderczym wyrazem twarzy – Nie jesteśmy słabi, racja? – skinął niechętnie głową – Byliśmy trenowani, racja? – kolejne skinięcie – I zostaliśmy porzuceni, tak? – Shane zirytowany potwierdził – Więc dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, nie możesz się przemóc, po raz pierwszy posłuchać, co ktoś ma dopowiedzenia i zamknąć tej swojej niewyparzonej gęby?

Donnelly wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Ginger, może powinnaś trochę…- zaczął Ratchet niepewnie, ale ona uciszyła go dłonią.

\- Nie, on musi to usłyszeć i to ode mnie, inaczej się nie nauczy – wysyczała, kierując znowu wzrok na chłopaka – Moja rodzina chciała mnie zabić, Shane. Twój ojciec przynajmniej zrobił ci przysługę i oddał w ręce medyka, i TY MASZ PROBLEMY? – spytała dosadnie – To ja powinnam stać tutaj i wszystko kwestionować!

\- Wiesz, że nie miałem tego tak na myśli – wymamrotał speszony jej gniewem.

\- Nadal żyjemy, więc weźmiemy te cholerne papiery i choćby to była nasza ostatnia godzina, wypełnimy je – zakończyła stanowczo, biorąc kartki do ręki.

\- Ale powiedziała… - zaczął nieśmiało.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie – ucięła ostro.

Chłopak rzucając jedno spojrzenie w stronę dziewczyny, wziął od niej zestaw pytań i oddalił się, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim adopcyjnym ojcem, który zerkał zaniepokojony na brunetkę, która aktualnie brała głęboki wdechy na uspokojenie.

\- To było konieczne? – spytał Ironhide, kiedy jego żona przypatrywała jej się z niepokojem – To krzyczenie i w ogóle?

\- Tak – odparła, patrząc na kartkę – Potrzebował trochę zapewnienia. Robiłam to z nim przeszłości. Zwykle skutkowało – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest? – spytała kobieta.

Ginger przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej – stwierdziła przechodząc obok nich i kierując się do jej kącika.

\- Serio? – spytał z powątpiewaniem medyk, kiedy ona pokiwała głową, w czasie, kiedy Ironhide blisko ją obserwował.

\- Och, czuję się świetnie – mruknęła do siebie – Trochę dziwnie, ale przeżyję.

Cóż…może czasami ją ponosiło.

 _Troszeczkę._

* * *

Zarya uniosła do góry brew, kiedy Ziva zmierzyła wzrokiem trójkę, Prowl'a, Smokescreen'a i Bluestreak'a.

\- Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, oni byliby już dawno martwi – stwierdziła sucho, na co Ziva popatrzyła na nią dziwnie – Co z nimi nie tak?

\- Oni zostają – mruknęła niechętnie, uginając się pod jej intensywnym wzrokiem, kiedy Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech – Okay, wiem, że to nie sprawiedliwe, ale…UGH! To nie na mój mózg – stwierdziła gburowato.

Blondynka utrzymała obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- To ty masz mózg? – spytała poważnie, na co Ziva otworzyła usta, po czym szybko je zamknęła.

\- To…nie było miłe, Sunshine.

\- Nie miało być – wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy nagle podbiegł do nich jakiś chłopak z wielkim uśmiechem – Yh…Cześć? – niezręcznie dziewczyna wysiliła się na uśmiech, nie chcąc go urazić, kiedy go rozpoznała.

\- Hej! Jestem Bluestreak, a ty? A nie, czekaj, wiem. Nie, znaczy się. Och, przepraszam. Zarya Temple? A może Ziva? Hej, wiesz masz ładne oczy, mówił ci to kiedyś ktoś? Słyszałem, że jesteście blisko z Sunny'm i Sides'em, to prawda? Och, ale to fajne, co to?

Ziva zamrugała z niedowierzaniem, kiedy została całkowicie zignorowana i popatrzyła na zbliżających się Prowl'a, Smokescreen'a i Jazz'a. Szybko jednak zwróciła swoją uwagę na dwójkę przed nią, kiedy chłopak wskazał na naszyjnik z błyskawicą.

\- Heh, Blue nie tak szybko – zaśmiał się sabotażysta, kiedy tamten lekko się zaczerwienił i podrapał kark, zerkając nieco w dół – Nieco się zapędziłeś. Biedna, nawet nie wie od czego ma zacząć.

Brunetka wywróciła oczami, poważnie zirytowana, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zarya szybko na nią popatrzyła z uniesioną brwią, po czym westchnęła.

\- Jestem Zarya Hale – poprawiła łagodnie, po czym skinęła na brązowooką obok, która krzyżowała ręce – A to Ziva. Moja siostra. Wybacz jej maniery, zwykle jest kłębkiem szczęścia, ale, och cóż, dzisiaj ma wyjątkowo doła.

Bluestreak spojrzał szybko na dziewczynę, która rzeczywiście nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, a w jej oczach pojawiał się smutek. Przechylił na chwilę głowę w bok, jakby czymś dotknięty.

\- Cześć – zaczął w końcu, stając przed nią, kiedy ona nieco się speszyła, bo mimo tego uroczego wyrazu twarzy, wydawał się o wiele dojrzalszy od niej – Ziva, tak? Lubisz może czytać? Mam dużo rzeczy, a Smokey wspominał, że jedna z was lubiła czytać. To byłaś ty? Nie wyglądasz. Możemy porobić coś innego, jeśli chcesz oczywiście…

\- Nie lubię czytać – stwierdziła, na co urwał, a Prowl zmarszczył czoło – Ale lubię strzelać, a Sunshine nie lubi hałasu, więc… - uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- Blue jest snajperem – podsunął, kiedy oczy jego brata się zaświeciły Smokescreen.

Na to Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Sn-snajperem? – wyjąkała, na co skinął ochoczo głową – Mo-mógłbyś mnie nauczyć? Wiesz…no…

Zarya stała tam i tylko mrugała, kiedy czerwonowłosy razem z brunetką opuścili hangar i nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś sprawił, że jej siostra się…się jąkała. W jej obecności i jeszcze przed chłopakiem. Pewnie, w końcu nie była ekspertem w tych rzeczach, ale nadal.

Wzdrygając się na mentalny obrazek, co mogli tam robić, blondynka popatrzyła na Prowl'a, po czym na Jazz'a, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, aż w końcu popatrzyła intensywnie na niebieskoczerwonowłosego, który posłał jej uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Niech zgadnę – mruknęła nieco mniej entuzjastycznie – Blue to snajper, Prowl zastępcą Optimus'a i taktykiem, a ty? Wyglądasz na lekarza…

\- Hazardzista, taktyk, gracz i czasami psychiatra Smokescreen, miło panią poznać – wziął jej dłoń i ucałował, na co spojrzała wyraźnie nie zainteresowana – Zarya? A może nazywać cię kwiatuszku?

Prowl wywrócił oczami, a Jazz zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- Możesz mnie nawet nazywać Madam, a ja i tak będę to miała gdzieś.

Smokescreen odchrząknął, wyraźnie zgaszony i się odsunął.

\- Nie zainteresowana? – spytał z zawodem.

Hale prychnęła.

\- I ty jesteś taktykiem? – zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową na jego urażoną minę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami – Słuchaj, Smokescreen, nie jestem Ziva. Chcesz poflirtować to jestem pewna, że Jazz może przedstawić cię Maggie, albo Caroline. Ja nie mam czasu na twoje gierki – stwierdziła sucho, ale szczerze.

Tamten westchnął, spoglądając na swojego brata.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że jest taka niemiła – stwierdził z wyrzutem, chociaż każdy mógł wyczuć, że się tylko z nimi droczył – Prowlie, czuję się zdradzony.

\- Prowl – poprawił zirytowany.

\- Jasne, jasne – mruknął z uśmiechem.

Zarya skrzywiła się, kiedy zrozumiała, że faktycznie jej siostra miała rację. To emocjonalnie bolało, kiedy patrzyło się na to z boku. Bo zdawały sobie sprawy, ze nie tylko świadomość tego, że się rozstają aż szczypie, ale to, że tamta trójka znała się dłużej od nich. Nie tak jak one, co tylko rozmawiały przez telefon.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Jazz, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań, na co wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic, a nic – machnęła lekceważąco dłonią na jego wzrok, który wyraźnie mówił, że tego nie kupował – Serio. Po prostu mi się nudzi – stwierdziła.

Po części, była to prawda. Ziva wyleciała gdzieś z Blue, a ona została sama.

Sabotażysta popatrzył na taktyka, po czym z powrotem na nią.

\- W takim razie, Jazzman się tobą zajmie – oświadczył, łapiąc ją za dłoń i odciągając, kiedy Smokey posłał pytające spojrzenie w stronę swojego brata, na które on tylko westchnął.

* * *

\- Gdzie byłeś całe moje życie? – spytała Ziva z wielkim uśmiechem, kiedy patrzyła na Blue, stojącego obok.

\- Dallleeeekkkgo – zaśmiał się – Co robimy teraz? Możemy też pogadać. Albo możesz wrócić do swojej siostry…Nie żebym tego chciał, bo nie chcę tylko wiem, że jesteście blisko….znaczy Prowl powiedział, że jesteście blisko, a nie chcę zabierać ci czasu i….

\- Zluzuj, Bluestreak – powiedziała, opierając się o blat, kiedy chłopak popatrzył na nią wyczekująco – Sunshine wie jak zorganizować swój czas. Po za tym, jestem pewna, że Jazz chciałby spędzić z nią trochę czasu. Zważając na to, że jest teraz jej opiekunem.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, czerwonowłosy nie miał, co powiedzieć.

\- O-Opiekunem? – pisnął zdziwiony, na co Ziva uniosła do góry brew, widocznie nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji na ta informację – Ale…ale prawnym? W sensie, że jest teraz jej adopcyjnym ojcem, coś takiego?

Rozbawiona, Hale pokiwała głową.

\- Chociaż Sunshine jest mocno w sobie zamknięta – powiedziała trochę smutno, sprawiając, że popatrzył na nią zainteresowany – Większość czasu spędza rysując, więc…

\- Tak jak Sunny – podsunął ostrożnie, wyczuwając, że tym razem jego gadanina, może popsuć jej humor.

\- Och, tak. Tak jak Sunstreaker – zaśmiała się nieco – Dobrali się, nie? Dwie Artystyczne dusze, zamknięte w swoich murach.

\- Może popatrz na tego jaśniejszą stronę – posunął wesoło – Artyści kochają bardziej. Zamknięci ludzie są najczęściej najwrażliwsi, ale i najsilniejsi.

Musiał przyznać, że to była chyba jego najkrótsza wypowiedź w całym życiu, ale najwyraźniej poskutkowała, bo Ziva trochę się rozchmurzyła.

\- Może masz rację – przyznała cicho – Może…

Cóż…przynajmniej to brzmiało jakoś logicznie.

* * *

Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy popatrzyła na pokój w którym się znajdowała. Szczerze mówiąc, ona nigdy, jeszcze przenigdy nie miała takiego bałaganu i jednocześnie porządku i nieco ją ta irytowało. Mimo to, jednak siedziała cicho, dopóki Jazz dosłownie nie pojawił się przed nią i nie posłał łobuzerskiego uśmiechu.

\- Sorki za chaos – powiedział, rzucając się na łóżko i zakładając ramiona za głowę, kiedy ona uniosła do góry brwi i z wahaniem usiadła na jego brzegu – Teraz…Co byś powiedziała gdybym ci powiedział, że jest szansa, że możesz być ze swoją siostrą przez resztę swojego życia?

No…

To było prosto z mostu.

Zarya spiorunowała go wzrokiem, kiedy tamten zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit.

\- Powiedziałabym ci, żebyś przestał żartować i wtedy walnęłabym cię w twarz – odparła, na co tamten westchnął.

\- To zabolało – stwierdził pod nosem – Pytam serio. Co być powiedziała?

\- Nie wiem – syknęła na niego – Skąd mam wiedzieć? – spytała ostro, na co wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odpowiedział.

Szczerze, było to kuszące, ale dawno nauczyła się, że każda oferta miała jakiś haczyk, który objawiał się prędzej czy później. Nie żeby myślała, że coś takiego faktycznie stanie jej przed oczami. Ta nadzieja była niedorzeczna, a Zarya miała i tak wystarczająco bólu w swoim życiu.

Ale zastanawiała się, o co mu chodziło. Jazz nie zadawał pytań tak sobie. Był szpiegiem, sabotażystą. Tacy nie robili niczego od tak.

\- Gdybyście mogły zamieszkać razem – ciągnął nagle, sprawiając, że skierowała na niego wzrok i żałowała, że nie widziała jego oczu – W dajmy na to w Waszyngtonie, ze swoimi strażnikami, zgodziłybyście się?

Dziewczyna zamarzła, teraz mocno podejrzliwa. Ostrożnie odwróciła od niego głowę i wzięła głęboki wdech, szybko przeprowadzając analizę. Ona, Ziva, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker i życie razem? Brzmiałoby wspaniale gdyby nie to, co słyszała od Zivy, kiedy była po rozmowie z Arcee. Tamta była zdziwiona, że porzucili aktywne walki w bitwach, tylko dla jakiegoś zadania na dwa miesiące.

Faktycznie mogły ich tak więzić?

\- Ja…nie…wiem – wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie, na co Jazz o mało nie spadł z miejsca, gdzie leżał.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, nie wiesz? – o mało nie zadławił się własną śliną, co sprawiło, że Zarya posłała mu nieco spłoszone spojrzenie i trochę się w sobie skuliła na nagły hałas z jego strony – Taka szansa, a ty nie wiesz czy byś się zgodziła?! Co, jak?!

\- Rany – mruknęła – Nie wiem, okay? Co jest w tym takiego…

\- Marzyłyście o tym, nie? Od samego początku! – przypomniał, ale jakiś desperackim głosem, na który dziewczyna uniosła do góry brwi, odsuwając się na głośny dźwięk.

\- To było zanim Sideswipe i Sunstreaker weszli w obrazek – wyznała cicho, nieco zawstydzona, kiedy on zmrużył oczy i zmierzył ją wzrokiem, stając przed nią.

\- ….Chodzi o nich? Nie chcesz żeby oni też wtedy z wami byli? – spytał, trochę zawiedziony, ale też zaintrygowany, bo szczerze myślał, że tego właśnie pragnęły.

\- Nie – odparła natychmiast – Nie…nie o to chodzi – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami – Nie o to – dodała bezgłośnie.

Jazz westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.

\- Więc o co? – spytał najłagodniej jak umiał.

\- Nie chcemy ich ograniczać – wyznała, na co chłopak uniósł do góry brew za swoim wizorem – Arcee wspominała, że nie mogła uwierzyć jak się zmienili, a wtedy Ziva powiedziała i….

Jazz wytrzeszczył oczy i wypuścił sfrustrowany powietrze, kiedy blondynka mówiła i mówiła, niekiedy się powtarzając.

.: **Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, mój pokój, teraz** :.

Nie było mowy, żeby wiedział jak ją zapewnić, że żaden z nich nie czułby się ograniczony z tamtego powodu, a miał przeczucie, że Ziva nie bardzo dbała o takie małe rzeczy, a mogła nawet o tym zapomnieć. Za to Zarya była inna. Potrzebowała zapewnienia i zamierzał je jej dać.

Z ostatnim westchnięciem, usiadł koło niej i czekał, słuchając jak Zarya powoli oddycha.

* * *

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Bluestreak, kiedy Ziva nagle zmarszczyła czoło – Bo tak nagle stanęłaś i…

\- Coś nie tak z Sunshine – mruknęła niewyraźnie, po czym przełknęła ślinę.

Chłopak miał właściwie coś powiedzieć i dziewczyna była pewna, ze nawet zaczął, ale nagle zaczęło jej szumieć w głowie, a jej widok jakby się zamazał. Ponadto czuła się jakby pod wodą, a jej powieki zrobiły się niewyobrażalnie ciężkie.

W następnej chwili czuła jak otacza ją ciemność, ale wiedziała, że nie upadła, bo spotkała się ze znajomym zapachem i w następnej chwili nie było już nic.

* * *

\- Nic nie widzę – powiedziała nagle Zarya, kiedy Jazz przestał rozmawiać z Sunstreaker'em i Sideswipe'em, sprawiając, że cała trójka spojrzała na nią dziwnie, kiedy oparła się o łóżko.

\- Co? – spytał głucho Jazz.

\- Nic. Nie. Widzę – wycedziła, chwytając się za głowę i krzywiąc na przeraźliwy dźwięk, który przeszywał jej czaszkę .

\- Za..ZARYA!

Sideswipe w ostatniej chwili chwycił ją, kiedy zaczęła upadać. Popatrzył spanikowany na jej strażnika, który spoglądał na Jazz'a.

* * *

\- Zdecydowanie nie jesteś twarzą którą chcę zobaczyć kiedy się budzę – stwierdziła markotnie Ziva, przecierając twarz z miejsca gdzie leżała na ziemi.

\- Zgadzam się z tym całkowicie – mruknęła Zarya, patrząc na Primus'a, który tylko zachichotał, kręcąc głową tam gdzie klęczał.

\- Ach, witajcie moje drogie – przywitał się radośnie.

Obie spiorunowały go wzrokiem, wstając. Zarya rozejrzała się i skrzywiła widząc kompletne pustkowie na pustyni. Dziwiła tylko, że wirujący wokoło piasek nie wpadał im do oczu. Za to Ziva zmrużyła oczy, kiedy światło natrętnie wbijało jej się w oczy.

\- Okay, co to ma być za scenka? – spytała zirytowana blondynka – Masz dużo do wyjaśniania, wiesz?

Primus spojrzał na nią poważnie, kiedy brunetka zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem.

\- Nie lubię cię – stwierdziła na końcu głośno.

\- Serio? – spytał.

\- Tak – potwierdziła.

\- Cóż, nie jesteś pierwszą i na pewno ostatnią kobietą która mi to mówi, młoda Zivo – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion – W każdym razie, nie wezwałem was tutaj na zwykłą pogawędkę.

\- Serio? Nie domyśliłam się – zapapugowała jego akcent, używając swoje australijskiego Zarya z błyskiem w oczach, który mówił, że to tak zwane „wezwanie" wcale jej się nie podobało.

\- Och, cicho siedź, dziecko. Pogadacie ze swoimi strażnikami później – machnął lekceważąco dłonią, na co Ziva się zaśmiała – Jak już mówiłem, zanim wtrąciłaś swoje zdanie – popatrzył znacząco na dziewczynę, która wywróciła oczami – Nie będziemy sobie dzisiaj gadać o bzdetach – stwierdził – Wspominałem wcześniej, że przywracając was, coś się zmieni, tak?

\- Niestety – skinęła głową brunetka.

\- Cóż, chciałem was tylko poinformować, że nastąpiła mała zmiana planów i musimy to przełożyć. Dajmy na to objawi się to tak za… - zastanowił się przez chwilę – Dwa lata?

Blondynka popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, ale pokręciła głową razem ze swoją bliźniczką.

\- Trzy i pół. Chcę się nacieszyć życiem – powiedziała Ziva.

Primus mierzył ją przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym skinął.

\- Dobrze, trzy i pół, pasuje? – spytał, a kiedy uzyskał potwierdzenia, uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Nie możecie sobie nawet wyobrazić jak bardzo pomożecie ludzkości i moim dzieciom – mruknął cicho do siebie.

\- Co będziemy musiały robić? – dopytywała starsza Hale, marszcząc czoło – Te wszystkie zmiany…Nie wiemy, jak żyć w twoim świecie gościu. Nie damy rady podjąć decyzji samodzielnie jeśli do tego przyjdzie.

\- Ach i jakie dokładnie decyzje będziemy podejmować? Jeśli, oczywiście, jeśli będziemy jakiekolwiek podejmować – Ziva zmierzyła go ostrożnym spojrzeniem, kiedy tamten westchnął.

\- Ciężkie – odpowiedział z żalem – Ale mądre. I pamiętajcie, nie jesteście z tym same, moje dzieci.

Zarya w tej samej chwili czuła jak wszystko zrobi się jaśniejsze, więc szybko chwyciła siostrę za ramię i popatrzyła na Primus'a, który wydawał się być mocno zamyślony. Zanim jednak obie znowu zniknęły, wysłał im jedną myśl.

„… _Nie oceniajcie ich na podstawie czynów, które wykonała grupa zupełnie innych ludzi_ …".

I wtedy nie było nic.

Ziva naprawdę miała ochotę uderzyć go za powtarzanie tej samej scenki.

* * *

\- On mnie poważnie zaczyna wnerwiać – jęknęła Ziva, otwierając oczy i mrugając nimi kilkakrotnie, kiedy popatrzyła wreszcie na Ratchet'a przed nią – Och, jak leci Doktorku?

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, brunetka byłaby martwa w tamtej chwili. Rozejrzała się, ignorując zupełnie, że medyk zaczął coś mówić i szturchnęła siostrę, która leżała akurat obok niej.

\- Auć – mruknęła niemrawo, również otwierając oczy i spoglądając na nią dziwnie, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy – Hej, gdzie Jazz? – spytała zdezorientowana, pamiętając, że miała rozmawiać z nim i swoim strażnikiem, zanim zemdlała upadając w ramiona Sideswipe'a.

\- Tutaj – podniósł rękę chłopak, siedzący niedaleko nich – Razem z Sides'em i Sunstreaker'em, którzy dla twojej wiadomości nie są zadowoleni z tego, co ode mnie usłyszeli.

Zarya odchrząknęła niezręcznie, gotowa zaprotestować i zmyć te wściekłe grymasy z ich czół, kiedy Ziva opadła na poduszki i wzięła głęboki wdech.

/ _To ja się zdrzemnę_ /

Blondynka podskoczyła i spadła z łóżka, kiedy jej siostra posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie, natychmiastowo na powrót siadając.

\- Woah, co do cholery, Sunshine? – spytała.

Ratchet zmarszczył czoło, kiedy spotkał jej wzrok, ale dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Erm…nic, nic – popatrzyła w górę, jakby przeklinając za coś Boga, po czym widząc niedowierzające i zaniepokojone spojrzenia, dodała – Naprawdę! Nic, a nic. Po prostu się…przestraszyłam.

Ziva kontynuowała gapienie się na nią, kiedy usiadła, ale zostawiła temat.

\- O czym się dowiedzieli? – spytała, nie bardzo rozumiejąc – I gdzie Blue?

\- Z Prowl'em – poinformował Ratchet, po czym odszedł zostawiając ich samych.

Ziva wzruszyła ramionami, znowu się kładąc, kiedy jej siostra westchnęła i spuściła głowę. Ufać Jazz'owi, że nie zrobi z tego afery, pomyślała zirytowana, ale milczała, kiedy trójka się w nich wpatrywała.

Przez chwilę brunetka naprawdę czuła się dziwnie. Jakby jakaś upatrzona ofiara. Aż wtedy Sunstreaker przerwał ciszę.

\- Ograniczać nas? – spytał jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał i dokładnie w tamtym momencie Ziva zrozumiała, jaki powód, sprawił, że obaj wyglądali jakby nie wiadomo, co się stało – Serio?

\- Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby nas ograniczać – prychnął Sideswipe – Jesteśmy niezależni.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się sabotażysta ze skinięciem.

Ziva i Zarya jednocześnie wywróciły oczami.

\- No…wiesz, on w sumie mógł mówić tą samą rzecz – stwierdziła kwaśno brunetka, kiedy blondynka się skrzywiła.

\- Och, niech go ktoś za mnie walnie – wymamrotała – Okay! Dobra! Rozumiemy. Ludzie świata, to było zwykłe pytanie. Całkowicie niezwiązane z niczym szczególnym, racja?

Jednak, kiedy Zarya skończyła swoją wypowiedź, Jazz odchrząknął odwracając wzrok. Ziva ostrożnie uniosła się i wstała z łóżka, mierząc ich wzrokiem, kiedy nie odpowiedzieli od razu. Zaciskając nieufnie zęby, zmrużyła oczy.

\- Racja? – nacisnęła.

\- Niezupełnie – przyznał w końcu.

Zarya wzięła drżący wdech, stając koło dziewczyny, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymas.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „niezupełnie"? – syknęła ostro.

Tak, zauważyły, że zachowywali się jakoś inaczej, jakby coś ukrywali i doprowadzało ich to do wściekłości, ale uznały, że skoro nic im nie było wiadomo, to nie była ich sprawa. Ale teraz naprawdę żałowały, że nie naciskały.

\- Byliśmy w stanie przekonać rząd i Optimus'a – zaczął sabotażysta, kiedy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego podejrzliwie – Aby dali wam porządny dom, pieniądze na studia i na życie oraz na zatrzymanie Sunstreaker'a i Sideswipe'a jako strażników w zamian za niezliczone zasługi dla N.E.S.T..

Blondynka z brunetką zbladły.

\- Wszystko jest zorganizowane – ciągnął Sideswipe.

\- Musicie się tylko zgodzić – dokończył Sunstreaker.

Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, nie wiedząc, co czuć, kiedy jej siostra przełknęła ślinę i spuściła wzrok, jakoś nie mogąc sobie tego przetworzyć. Bo w czasie, kiedy młodsza Hale tonęła w radości i niepewności, obie dzielił jeszcze strach. Niekończący się strach i terror, kiedy pomyślały sobie, że mają wytrwać same. Bo tak, zgadzały się, że chciały, pragnęły mieszkać razem, nadrobić te stracone lata, ale…ale nie myślały, że były na to gotowe.

\- Gdzie? – wydusiła z siebie Zarya.

\- Waszyngton…

- _Waszyngton?!_ – Ziva jakby jeszcze bardziej zbladła na tą wiadomość, kiedy Jazz popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

\- Takim sposobem, jeśli będziecie potrzebne razem z nimi – wskazał na Sunny'ego i Sides'a – Możecie szybko wrócić na Diego Garcia – wyjaśnił.

Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Szczęścia, pisków, jakiś przytuleń, ale nie tego, że będzie patrzeć na dwie przerażone do szpiku kości bliźniczki. Sideswipe miał już się odezwać, kiedy jego podopieczna pokręciła głową. Zarya mogła dosłownie czuć panikę przepływającą silnie przez więź, kiedy na nią spojrzała.

Nie…,obie musiały stąd wyjść. Potrzebowały czegoś innego. Potrzebowały przestrzeni. Nie mogły teraz…Po prostu _NIE._

Zarya chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię, wyraźny znak, że rozumie i odciągnęła ją, przechodząc obok nich i kierując się do wyjścia, a przez ramię rzucając tylko krótkie:

\- Damy wam znać później.

Oni mogli tylko patrzeć na siebie zdezorientowani.

* * *

\- My…tego nie rozumiemy – przyznał na końcu Sideswipe, kiedy siedział z William'em i resztą przy stole w stołówce.

Niedaleko nich, Ginger cicho przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, wiedząc, że niedługo zaczną robić burze mózgów i zastanawiać się godzinami nad logiką w tym wszystkim, kiedy oczywiście odpowiedź stała prosto przed nimi. Chromia obok niej, co jakiś czas zerkała na nią, kiedy tamta pisała coś na arkuszu pytań, który od nich dostała, ale także miała oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte na konwersację swoich towarzyszy.

\- Znaczy, chciały tego, nie? – Jazz westchnął zrezygnowany, opierając głowę o ramiona rozłożone na stole – Nie wiemy, dlaczego tak się zachowywały.

Lennox westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez twarz i stwierdzając w duchu, że rządzenie N.E.S.T czasami było trudniejsze nić zabawa z trzyletnim dzieckiem, które ma problemy.

\- Może jednak tego nie chciały? – podsunął Sunstreaker na odchodne – W końcu nikt nie wie, co im w głowach siedzi poza nimi samymi.

Dostał tylko ostre spojrzenia, sprawiające, że wywrócił oczami.

\- Nah, Ziva gadała o tym i pisała cały czas – Sideswipe szturchnął brata w ramię, na co spiorunował go wzrokiem – Ale przez ostatnie dni były jakieś dziwne. Dosłownie.

\- Myślały, że wyjeżdżały – stwierdził pułkownik, od razu protestując – To normalne.

\- Nie w tym sensie – sabotażysta także uniósł głowę – Coś było nie tak od czasu, kiedy się obudziły. Po za tym Ratch wspominał też, że nie powinny teoretycznie wyjść ze śpiączki przez kolejny tydzień. Coś po prostu nie stykało od samego początku – stwierdził stanowczo.

Lennox uniósł do góry brew.

\- Okay, zostawmy temat ich bliskiej śmierci. Zgadzam się, że były raczej nie sobą przez ostatnie dni, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa – uciął krótko, na co Sunstreaker prychnął, kręcąc głową – Cokolwiek sprawiło, że zachowały się jak spłoszone zwierze, nie jest związane z kulką blisko serca.

GiGi cicho zachichotała, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Coś cię śpieszy? – warknął Jazz, na co skinęła głową, a Chromia wywróciła oczami, gotowa wkroczyć do akcji, kiedy tamten zmrużył oczy – To może nas oświeć, co?

\- Pułkownik Lennox ma racje – przyznała, spuszczając wzrok i wracając do swojej czynności, kiedy kobieta popatrzyła na nią zainteresowana – To są dwie, zupełnie niełączące się sprawy.

\- Och, a ty mądralo, skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał Sunstreaker z syknięciem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od komentarza – To nie tak, żebyś właściwie wiedziała, co myślą.

Rodriguez prychnęła, kręcąc głową.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – powiedziała – To taki syndrom, który mając dzieci zranione w przeszłości. Każdy z nas go ma – wzruszyła ramionami jakby była to normalna rzecz, na co Sideswipe faktycznie uniósł głowę, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się jakiejś mądrej rzeczy od niej, po czym uniósł do góry brew.

\- Mogłabyś wyjaśnić? – spytał łagodnie, wiedząc, że jemu bratu nic nie powie, tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować.

Ginger popatrzyła na Chromię, po czym skinęła.

\- Pewnie – odparła – Ziva była prześladowana w szkole, a Zarya maltretowana w domu. Każda jest świadoma lub nie, że ma ten lęk przed ponownym zaufaniem.

\- Powiedz nam coś, czego nie wiemy – warknął Sunny.

\- Problem w tym, że nie zrozumiecie ich reakcji, jeśli nie wiecie, że ten lęk nie tyczy się tylko innych ludzi. Zarya i Ziva są tego doskonałym przykładem – GiGi spauzowała, biorąc głęboki wdech – Mogę nie znać tej jej siostrzyczki, ale znam Sunshine. To proste, naprawdę. Dzieci z tym syndromem, boją się ufać.

\- Ufają nam – zaooponował William, na co skinęła powoli głową.

\- Ufają. Bravo – powiedziała sarkastycznie – Ale to idzie głębiej. Pomyślcie trochę. Gdybyście byli świeżo po osiemnastych urodzinach o dostali dom razem z własnymi pieniędzmi i na dodatek gdybyście mieli jeszcze się uczyć, jak byście się czuli?

Po tym, dziewczyna wróciła do pisania, kiedy wszyscy zamilkli.

\- Boją się tak dużej odpowiedzialności – powiedział w końcu Lennox – Bo ufamy im, że czegoś nie sknocą, mam rację?

Brunetka cicho pokiwała głową, usatysfakcjonowana, że mogła pomóc. Chromia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zerkając na dziewczynę z dumą.

\- Jak ty o tym mogłaś wiedzieć? – spytał Jazz.

\- Jestem spostrzegawcza – wzruszyła ramionami.

Tamten wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Chcę cię mieć w swoim zespole – mruknął pod nosem, na co wszyscy się zaśmiali.

* * *

\- Nie wiemy czy potrafimy to zrobić – stwierdziła po chwili Zarya w zaciszu ich pokoju, kiedy upewniły się, że ich pokój się całkowicie zamknięty – To…to jest cały nowy poziom…życia.

Ziva zgodziła się, wzdychając i kładąc się na łóżku.

\- Primus powiedział, że nie jesteśmy z tym same – przypomniała, starając się utrzymać złe myśli od ujawniania się – To jest jedna z tych decyzji, które musimy podjąć Sunshine, żeby ruszyć dalej – stwierdziła łagodnie.

Zarya westchnęła, spoglądając na siostrę.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że usłyszę od ciebie takie wyniosłe słowa – przyznała, ale uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – Ale masz cholerną rację.

\- Nie jesteśmy tchórzami – zgodziła się Ziva – Potrafimy to zrobić, tylko…

\- To jest takie ogromne – dokończyła dziewczyna, zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze i spuszczając wzrok – Dom? Nie wiem czy na dom jesteśmy gotowe, Ziva. Ty ledwo utrzymałaś rybkę przy życiu.

Ziva spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

\- Alfred był już stary – stwierdziła w defensywie, na co prychnęła z niedowierzaniem i ułożyła się wygodnie na miękkich poduszkach, wpatrując się w sufit – Myślisz, że damy radę, Sunshine? – spytała w końcu, kiedy światła zgasły.

Usłyszała jak blondynka delikatnie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

\- Musimy – mruknęła.

* * *

 _A Primus w tym samym czasie się uśmiechnął._

 _\- I dacie – obiecał._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Bo Primus może być dupkiem, ale zależy mu na swoich dzieciach :D Okay, więc w ostatnim rozdziale pomyliłam się i napisałam, że zostały mu do napisania dwa rozdziały. W rzeczywistości były to wtedy trzy. Teraz są dwa. Rozdział i Epilog. Kto się cieszy i nie cieszy ze mną?  
_ _Nie wiem jak się wyrobię, szczerze. Mam tyle pomysłów na opowiadania, że nie wiem kiedy to wszystko napiszę, zwłaszcza z konkursami, ocenami i wszystkim, ale jakoś dam radę. Jestem wielozadaniowa w końcu :D  
W każdym razie... Pozdrowienia i miłego dnia/nocy/wieczoru czy co tam macie.  
XXFaith  
Ps: Chcecie świąteczne One Shoty?_


	30. Of Smokescreen And Syndroms

„… _in the end, some of your greatest pain become your greatest strengths."_

 _\- Unknown_

Mimo tego, jaka Ziva wydawała się na zewnątrz, w środku zawsze wiedziała, że tak jak Zarya, nienawidziła mówić o swoich uczuciach. Jasne. Zdarzyło się wiele razy, że inni odnosili zupełne przeciwne wrażenie, ale taka była prawda. Obie wiedziały, że jeśli pozwolisz innym na zobaczenie jakichkolwiek uczuć, po pewnym czasie obróci się to przeciwko tobie.

Więc, kiedy w końcu przyszły następnego dnia do gabinetu Lennox'a z podjętą decyzją, czuły się niemożliwie niezręcznie pod intensywnym wzrokiem nadzorujących wokoło.

\- Zdecydowałyśmy… - zaczęła Zarya, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech, przysuwając się dyskretnie jeszcze bliżej siostry.

\- …że mimo wszystko… - ciągnęła, zwracając wzrok na ziemię brunetkę.

\- …przyjmiemy waszą ofertę – dokończyła, na co Jazz odetchnął z ulgą, a Sideswipe powiedział do siebie „Jest!".

Blondynka wywróciła oczami, odwracając się ze swoją bliźniczką, chcąc ulotnić się z pomieszczenia, kiedy Ziva jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca, odwracając się ze zmarszczonym czołem w stronę William'a.

\- Co z naszymi autami? – spytała.

\- Wszystko zostanie przetransportowane – zapewnił Lennox, otwierając jeszcze usta, żeby coś dodać, kiedy starsza Hale mruknęła coś pod nosem.

\- Nie chcę go – stwierdziła sucho, na co spojrzał na nią nieco urażony – Niech zostanie na Diego Garcia.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew, wyczuwając jej determinację, ale nie do końca ją rozumiejąc. Przynajmniej dopóki dziewczyna na nią nie popatrzyła. Wtedy wydała z siebie dźwięk znaczący, że teraz rozumie i pokazała jej kciuka.

\- Dobra – podniósł ręce w geście poddania – Twój Lykan pozostaje. Masz ku temu jakiś powód? – zapytał, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ściśle tajny – odparła tajemniczo, tym razem odwracając się i wychodząc kompletnie.

Ziva przez chwilę jeszcze przez chwilę tam stała, patrząc na niego z przymrużonymi oczami, po czym wskazała na niego ostrzegawczo palcem.

\- Jeśli znajdę choćby jedną ryskę, to przywitasz się z moim arsenałem dowcipów trzymanych na specjalne okazje – zagroziła, po czym odwróciła się zwinnie na pięcie i wyszła z gabinetu.

* * *

\- Czy ty też masz wrażenie jakby ktoś ci siedział w głowie? – spytała Ziva, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy – Wiesz, jakby była tam druga osoba, taka obca i stukała ci o czaszkę?

Zarya spojrzała na nią, kiedy ta wpatrywała się tępo w sufit z miejsca gdzie leżała w hangarze. Z góry wyglądała jakby faktycznie myślała, ale nigdy nie mogła być tego pewna. Zamiast tego wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Nie skupiam się na tym – odparła krótko.

Ziva zerknęła na nią kątem oka.

\- A na czym? Bo wiesz, jutro wyjeżdżamy, a mimo, że podłoga jest fajna, to chciałabym porobić coś innego – stwierdziła, wracając do poprzedniej czynności, kiedy Zarya wywróciła oczami.

\- Możesz iść, nie trzymam cię tutaj – mruknęła – A wyjeżdżamy razem, więc nie ma już potrzeby siedzenia razem. Idź, przecież masz tylu przyjaciół wokoło, jestem pewna, że jedne z nich dotrzyma ci towarzystwa – machnęła dłonią, pokazując przestrzeń.

Ziva zmrużyła oczy, zerkając na nią podejrzliwie, kiedy Zarya zaczęła bawić się wisiorkiem.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytała, ale blondynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Sunshine…

\- Wszystko w porządku – syknęła ostro, odwracając głowę i patrząc w innym kierunku, najpewniej unikając jej wzroku.

Ziva natychmiastowo wstała, stając naprzeciwko niej i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy tamta podniosła na nią oczy, zaciskając zęby.

Nie uśmiechaj się.

 _Nie uśmiechaj się._

Nie uśmiechaj….

Cholera, zaklęła w myślach Zarya, na co Ziva zaśmiała się zanim popatrzyła na nią poważnie i nie położyła rąk na jej ramionach.

\- Bardzo często zapominasz, że czuję to samo, co ty – stwierdziła złośliwie, jednak blondynka nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu i nie objął.

Brunetka wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Zarya wydała z siebie warknięcie, zanim nie chwyciła jednej ręki i boleśnie nie skręciła, sprawiając, że ten, który ją przytulał poleciał na ziemię z głośnym hukiem i jękiem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał zrozpaczony.

\- Czy to jest Smokescreen? – spytała młodsza Hale.

Tamta tylko spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, chcąc odejść od całej scenki i schować się w jakiś cichym miejscu gdzie nikt by jej nie przeszkodził.

\- Dlaczego Smokey leży na podłodze? – spytał Sideswipe, który akurat podszedł z bratem do Zivy, która powstrzymywała się od zaśmiania, wiedząc, że tym sposobem podpisałaby sobie kontrakt ze śmiercią.

\- Sunshine – odparła, na co Sunstreaker popatrzył na swoją podopieczną, która objęła się ramionami i mrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Co zrobił? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

Hale syknęła. Mogła przekroczyć swoje mury i faktycznie dopuścić do siebie kogoś innego niż swoją siostrę, ale to była przesada. Nie lubiła być tak wystawiona na dotyk, a świadomość, że dotknął ją ktoś, kogo nie znała…

Wzdrygnęła się, cofając o krok.

Smokescreen podniósł się i spojrzał na nią zakłopotany, wyraźnie wyczuwając, że tym razem przegiął. Wziął głęboki wdech, gotowy przeprosić, kiedy nagle poczuł ostry ból w policzku. Przyłożył dłoń do bolącego miejsca i popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, kiedy Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, Sideswipe podążył za nią, a Sunstreaker odchrząknął.

\- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – warknęła ostro, odwracając się i odchodząc w stronę działu medycznego, gdzie wiedziała, że nikt nie był na tyle odważny, żeby się do niej zbliżyć z takim głupim pomysłem jak przytulenie.

\- Ona mnie nie lubi, co nie? – spytał zawiedziony chłopak, kiedy zniknęła z jego pola widzenia w jednym z korytarzy.

Ziva popatrzyła na niego, wyraźnie niezaskoczona takim obrotem spraw.

\- Ona nikogo nie lubi – wzruszyła ramionami – Ale ty przekroczyłeś granicę. Serio gościu, jesteś na jej czarnej liście.

Och, teraz rozumiała całkowicie. Zapomniała, że przecież Zarya mimo wszystko była nadal wrażliwa na takie rzeczy, a tu zostało to na nią zrzucone z zaskoczenia.

\- Życie mnie nienawidzi – mruknął.

Sunstreaker popatrzył na niego znudzony.

\- Ona także.

* * *

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zobaczę cię szczęśliwego – stwierdziła Zarya, siedząc na jednym z łóżek, kiedy Shane popatrzył na nią zirytowany, a Ratchet uniósł ze swojego miejsca przy biurku jedną brew.

\- Witaj w klubie, Słoneczko – odparł sucho, nie lubiąc tego, że wepchnęła się do działu medycznego i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się blisko, wyczuwając lekkie spięcie w głosie, po czym uniosła się i usiadła z rękoma opartymi na kolanach, mrużąc lekko oczy i przechylając głowę.

\- Jesteś…zazdrosny – stwierdziła.

Och, tak. Znała to spojrzenie, ten dyskomfort.

I nie dziwiła mu się, naprawdę.

Bo patrząc na niego o Ratchet'a, wiedziała, że mieli długą drogę do przebycia, a przecież ona była asystentką medyka dłużej niż Shane był na wyspie i mógł poczuć się w pewnym sensie zagrożony.

Przecież teraz wiedzieli, kim był. Chłopak z taką przeszłością miał prawo do czucia się mniej ważny.

Ona też tak się czuła. Wiedziała jak to jest.

\- Nie jestem tobą – zaprotestował, chociaż na nią nie spojrzał.

Zarya zamilkła. Wiedząc, że mają audiencję, a Shane nie jest w humorze na takie bzdety jak gadka o uczuciach.

\- A przynajmniej nie o to, co myślisz – dodał ciszej, zaciskając zęby.

Blondynka uniosła zaskoczona głowę, blade dłonie zacisnęła na materiale swojej bluzki, kiedy spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

\- Nie? – spytała dla upewnienia, że się nie przesłyszała.

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

Brązowooka wpatrywała się w niego długo, rozważając wszystkie opcję, jedna po drugiej, aż w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech, schylając głowę na ułamek sekundy, po czym na powrót szukając go wzrokiem, kiedy odwrócił od niej twarz.

\- Myliłam się – stwierdziła, ale ze swoim akcentem, którego teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie bała się używać, kiedy nieco zdziwiony, chociaż ukrył to pod maską Shane spotkał jej spojrzenie – Jesteś tego wart.

Nie musiała wspominać, o kogo lub o co chodzi.

On wiedział.

Te lodowate oczy po raz pierwszy, kiedy na nie patrzyła zmieniły się.

Nie były okrutne, nie obiecywały bólu, nie widziała w nich także tego potwora, który oszpecił jej ciało.

Ukazywały tylko chłopaka, którym Shane miał być, ale nie mógł przez te wszystkie lata. I wtedy szatyn zmrużył lekko powieki, chociaż jego twarz rozluźniła się, a poprzednio chwytające prześcieradło jak linę dłonie opadły swobodnie na pościel.

Lekko skinął głową wdzięczny, ale jej to wystarczyło.

Z powrotem opadła na poduszki, ale tym razem nie czuła jego ukrytego pod maską obojętności i zirytowania przerażenia.

Uspokojona, zaczęła wpatrywać się w sufit. Zatapiając się w ciepłym poczuciu szczęścia pływającym wzdłuż jej więzi z siostrą, Zarya odetchnęła cicho.

Jednak pracujący przy biurku Ratchet wpatrywał się w nich nadal przez chwilę. Uważnie szukając czegoś, czego nikt nie mógł rozszyfrować. Przestał jedynie, kiedy Shane zwrócił ku niemu głowę. Medyk natychmiastowo posłał mu ledwo widoczny uśmiech, ale chłopak przyjął go z radością, odwzajemniając go tym samym.

I Ratchet znów wrócił do przeglądania raportów, jedynie kątem oka zerkając na dwójkę młodych ludzi, którzy wydawali się osiągnąć swój wewnętrzny spokój.

* * *

\- Więc… - Ziva popatrzyła na Ginger, kiedy ta wywróciła oczami i wbiła swoje zęby w jabłko, które zgarnęła po drodze ze stołówki, w której spotkała irytującą brunetkę - …pewien ptaszek wyśpiewał mi, że broniłaś mnie przed Caroline – poinformowała, chociaż nie tym swoim złośliwym głosem do którego niebieskooka przywykła kiedy tamta była wokół niej.

\- Miałam dzień dobroci dla zwierząt – odparła ostro, nie bardzo lubiąc gdzie zmierzała ta rozmowa.

Pewnie, broniła jej. Cholera, wystraszyła tamtą tak mocno, że właściwie nie usłyszała od niej nawet jednego złego słowa o Zivie. Ale nie była dobra. Och, nie. Niech lepiej nie szuka w niej tych wspaniałych i honorowych cech.

\- Auć – mruknęła rozbawiona, po czym przyśpieszyła, kiedy Rodriguez skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do pokoju jej adopcyjnych teraz rodziców – Nieważne, zapomnij. Co powiesz na zakolegowanie się? – zaproponowała, sprawiając, że dziewczyna raptownie zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na brunetkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Hale niemal upadła, zatrzymując się i odwróciła w jej stronę z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Zakolegować? Dzień temu mnie nienawidziłaś – stwierdziła sucho z ostrzeżeniem w głosie, że nie ma zamiaru bawić się w jej gierki – I nagle chcesz żebyśmy były Najlepszymi Przyjaciółkami? Dziewczyno, złapałaś nie tą osobę.

Ziva parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową i wyciągając dłoń, na którą Rodriguez spojrzała nagle zdezorientowana.

\- Nie proszę o przyjaźń – powiedziała – Wiem, kim jesteś, co zrobiłaś Sunshine i ta jedna część mnie nigdy ci za to nie wybaczy – jej ton na dosłownie sekundę wydawał się mroczniejszy, zanim znowu się rozchmurzył – Ale to chyba czas na zakopanie topora wojennego, nie uważasz?

Ginger zamarzła. To nieznośne uczucie, że jeśli się zgodzi i poda rękę to zostanie zraniona nie chciało jej opuścić. Znajomość z nią znaczyła, że dziewczyna musiałaby opuścić lekko swoje bariery tak jak to kiedyś zrobiła z Zaryą i Shane'em.

Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? Po co miałaby to zrobić?

Przecież nie zależało jej na Zivie.

Ale mimo to, ta lekko drżąca dłoń została wsunięta w tą wystawioną i lekko potrząśnięta, zanim Ziva uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zniknęła rzucając szybkie pożegnanie i jakieś jeszcze zdanie, którego już nie słyszała.

Ginger tam pozostała, potrząsając głową, po czym znowu zaczęła swoją ścieżkę do kwater jej opiekunów.

I wtedy uśmiechnęła się blado.

Fajnie jest nazwać kogoś opiekunami, stwierdziła w duchu.

* * *

\- Możemy przejść do części gdzie to ty jesteś tą miłą? – spytała Ziva ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą, którą wcześniej malowały przez dzień i pół.

\- Dlaczego? Myślałam, że lubisz być miła? – Zarya ledwie na nią spojrzała, kiedy zaczęła bawić się jakąś starą bransoletką na nadgarstku, który spoczywał jej na podkulonym kolanie, w czasie, kiedy druga ręka na pół leżała na jej rozprostowanej nodze.

Pogrążyli się przez chwilę w ciszy. Żadna z nich nawet nie myślała nad tym, co je otaczało. Zupełnie nieświadome nawet tego, że ktoś stał przy wejściu do hangaru i je obserwował.

\- Wiesz… - zaczęła Ziva, patrząc przed siebie - …Pokazywałaś mi ten szkic, który zrobiłaś. Wiesz, ten ze wszystkimi.

Zarya mruknęła coś niewyraźnie na znak, że słucha.

\- I muszę przyznać, że ci tego zazdroszczę. Patrzysz na coś i widzisz więcej niż ktoś inny. Ale…ja też coś zauważyłam – dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię - Bo przez te dwa miesiące czułam się bardziej jak w domu niż przez te siedemnaście lat w Nashville.

Blondynka otworzyła usta i znowu je zamknęła. Nigdy nie była dobra w rozmowie. Nie wyrażała uczuć w ten sposób i kiedy Ziva,…kiedy ona zaczynała coś takiego robić, czuła się nie tyle, co niezręcznie, ale jakoś…dziwnie.

Co nie znaczyło, że sama nie miała nic do dodania.

\- Nie wiedziałam, co to znaczy słowo „rodzina", Ziva – przyznała powoli, swoim cichym, lecz jednocześnie głębokim głosem.

Ziva nigdy by się nie przyznała, ale kochała jej głos. To, że był taki magnetyczny. Kiedy mówiła w ten sposób o emocjach, sprawiała, że Ziva nie chciała niczego więcej jak po prostu zatopić się w nim i zasnąć.

Nie miały okazji na bycie starszą i młodszą siostrą w dzieciństwie gdzie czytały sobie bajki, ale brunetka była pewna, że gdyby tak jednak było, Zarya byłaby w tym świetna.

\- Nie po tym, co przeżyłam z Jack'iem i Diane – ciągnęła, wyciągając ją z rozmyślań i sprawiając, że zwróciła ku niej lekko głowę – Wiedziałam, że Diego Garcia to była dla mnie szansa. Wmówiłam sobie „Pft! Dwa miesiące. Malowałam obrazy w kilka godzin, co może się zdarzyć w tym czasie?". Cóż, nikt mi nie powiedział, że Sunstreaker wejdzie do gry razem z tym swoim bratem – zaśmiała się tym swoim głosie – I jeszcze ty. Boże, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że dostanę waszą trójkę w komplecie, wyśmiałabym ich na starcie.

Ziva cicho skinęła z małym uśmiechem głową. Taa, to było coś, co jej siostra by zrobiła.

\- Rzecz w tym, że nieważne jak bardzo temu zaprzeczałam, biłam się z tym i broniłam rękoma i nogami, prawda była taka sama – popatrzyła na nią, oczami, które walczyły z smutkiem i radością nawzajem o dominację – Ziva, mogłyśmy nie dorastać razem, ale ty i ci dwaj pokazaliście mi, że rodziną nie odznacza się kogoś, z kim się chowałeś i bawiłeś.

Westchnęła, znowu powracając wzrokiem przed siebie.

\- Ale tego, kto zaakceptował cię takim, jakim jesteś i nie próbował zmienić. Po prostu wziął cię, jakim byłeś – na jej twarzy pojawił się tej rzadki, piękny uśmiech, ten, który Ziva zawsze próbowała wywołać – Sunny pokazał mi, że nieważne, kim jesteś dla kogoś, ale kim jesteś dla siebie, ty, że z życiem trzeba podchodzić z humorem, a Sideswipe? Jeśli kiedykolwiek by mnie ktoś spytał, kto jest najbardziej lojalną osobą z której powinno się czerpać przykład, bez wahania wskazałabym na niego.

Ziva nagle wstała i podniosła ją ze sobą, obejmując na kilka sekund i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, mimo lekko szklanych oczu.

\- Nazwałaś go Sunny – stwierdziła z chichotem, na co popatrzyła na nią piorunująco, ale i z politowaniem.

\- Nazwałam, prawda? – westchnęła i miała zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś całkowicie z zaskoczenia wpadła na nie obie, owijając je w żelazny uścisk.

Blondynka wytrzeszczyła oczy, mrugając z zaskoczenia razem z siostrą.

Brunetka natychmiastowo zauważyła, że pomimo tego, że, mimo iż osoba, która przytulała jej siostrę lekko się trzęsła, forma, która obejmowała ją, otwarcie, ale cicho płakała.

\- Sunstreaker?

\- Sideswipe?

* * *

Nie rozmawiali o tym.

Nie było, o czym.

Szczerze, Zarya i Ziva mogły to zrozumieć, a nie chciały im psuć humorów swoimi pytaniami. Sideswipe oczywiście, razem z Sunstreaker'em mogli być jednymi z najtwardszych wojowników z armii i mogli praktycznie nie bać się niczego, ale Ziva wyraźnie pamiętała jak jej dziadek raz jej powiedział pewne ich powiedzenie, które krążyło w ich rodzinie od pokoleń.

Najtwardszym żołnierzem się nie rodzi, nim się staje, poprzez serię okropnych przeżyć i niewybaczalnie ostrych słów.

Często zapominały, że przecież nie tylko one musiały sobie poradzić z odrzuceniem.

Ich strażnicy byli tacy sami i chociaż to ukrywali, to też cierpieli. Możliwe, że nawet bardziej od nich.

Więc…ten mały incydent został nieprzedyskutowany i schowany w pamięci.

Co nie znaczyło, że Ziva nie znalazła później ich nagrania i nie schowała do swojej torby pod łóżkiem.

Po za tym, Zarya jej pomogła.

Więc to nie była jej wina.

Wcale, a wcale.

* * *

Zarya i Ziva popatrzyły na siebie, po czym na kącik gdzie siedzieli Shane i Ginger, jedzący swój obiad. Brunetka zmarszczyła czoło, zerkając na tych, którzy siedzieli wokół nich i zauważyła, że nie tylko one zauważyły zachowanie tamtej dwójki. W czasie, gdy Ratchet, (który naprawdę rzadko wychodzi ze swojego działu medycznego), Chromia i Ironhide byli ich adopcyjnymi opiekunami, to nie bardzo wyglądało to na, żeby wiedzieli, co robić. William jedynie zerkał na nich bezradnie.

Aż w końcu Mia skierowała swój wzrok na Zaryę, niemal przeszywając ją swoim intensywnym wzrokiem.

\- Co? – spytała obronnie, nieco się odsuwając i przysuwając do siostry, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Nigdy tutaj nie przychodzą – stwierdziła niby jakby od niechcenia, ale obie mogły wyczuć, że nieco jej to przeszkadzało – Zawsze siedzą najdalej od nas.

Zarya popatrzyła na stół gdzie oni siedzieli i popatrzyła po wszystkich. Ziva skupiła się jednak na rozmowie ze Sideswipe'em, który razem ze swoim bratem rozmawiał z Jazz'em, któremu udało się jakimś cudem wyciągnąć Prowl'a z gabinetu. Bluestreak i Smokescreen razem znaleźli się także na końcu stołu.

W końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To tylko syndrom – stwierdziła.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew.

\- Kolejny? – mruknął pod nosem zirytowany.

Zarya posłała im pytające spojrzenie, ale Ironhide tylko potrząsnął głową, pokazując żeby kontynuowała.

\- No, wiecie… - zaskakująco niezręcznie było mówić o czymś, co ją także dotyczyło przy bliższych obserwacjach - …kiedy czujecie, że jesteście w grupie, ale jednocześnie wiecie, że nie jesteście w niej mile widziani?

Blondynka spauzowała, nie wiedząc czy faktycznie dobrze to opisuje.

\- Cóż…nasze rodziny były pod tym względem takie same – przyznała cicho, zerkając na dwójkę w kącie i sprawiając, że Ziva i cała trójka zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na nią, obserwując ją uważnie – Znaczy…wiedziałeś, że masz funkcję. Nieważne czy byłeś kimś tak nisko usadzonym jak diler czy wysoko jako szpieg i sabotażysta, miałeś pozycję, która zapewniała ci jedzenie – Ci bezużyteczni umierali w męczarniach, ale tego wolała nie wspominać – Ale…bez tego… Po prostu miałeś nic. Inni patrzyli na ciebie jak na marnego, nędznego insekta z żałosnymi marzeniami. Wtedy, zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że, mimo iż byłeś w grupie, nikomu na tobie nie zależało.

\- To…okropne – wyszeptała kobieta, Ziva ścisnęła dłoń blondynki.

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia… - zaczęła głośniej – Jaki ból przeżywała Ginger, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej własna matka chciała ją zabić albo jak bardzo Shane się trząsł kiedy…kiedy zostawili go…go tam. To, to nie było okropne. Och, nie. Tego nie da się opisać… - urwała, trzęsąc głową i wzdychając.

Wstała od stołu, czując się nieco dziwnie, po czym popatrzyła na trójkę.

\- Nie zrobią pierwszego ruchu, nie wstaną i nie podejdą dopóki nie poczują się, że faktycznie wam na nich zależy – odpowiedziała w końcu krótko, oczy powoli zniżyły swój kierunek, po czym szybko odwróciła się i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, mamrocząc coś do siebie.

William siedział, spoglądając razem z resztą na Zivę, która chwyciła się za serce i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- W porządku? – spytał niepewnie.

Brunetka go zignorowała.

Znała to uczucie. Od lat, od samego początku, ale… nie znała tego echa.

Jej zdezorientowane oczy wędrowały po wszystkim, jakby coś mogło dać jej odpowiedź, której szukała, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Mimo tego, zdała sobie sprawę, że czuła się inaczej odkąd się obudziła. Wszystko było wyraźniejsze. Ich więź…I kiedy Zarya podskoczyła…

Ziva zamarzła w miejscu i sapnęła.

Och, nie błagam, pomyślała zanim zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła ze stołówki.

* * *

Znalazła ją na zewnątrz, przy brzegu morza, oglądającą jak każda fala uderza w piasek. Stała, obejmując się ramionami i teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że czuła nie tylko słabe uczucie w głębi jej głowy, ale mocną falę okropnie ostrego bólu, który rozchodził się po jej czaszce i sprawiał, że musiała się skrzywić.

\- Też to czujesz, co nie? – spytała cicho, jej głos lekko drżący.

Ale tym razem dziewczyna nie musiała podejrzewać, co w tamtej chwili czuła. Teraz to wiedziała.

Czyste przerażenie, zmieszane z bólem i bladymi wspomnieniami, których teraz mogła kawałek zobaczyć. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo, bała się tego. Ziva nie mogła jej za to szczerze winić.

\- Taa. Prezencik od Primus'a – przyznała ze śmiechem, nie bardzo się tym przejmując, ale także mając na uwadze strach Zaryi – Sunshine, to nic złego.

Blondynka zagryzła język, powstrzymując się od komentarzem i zamiast tego krzyżując ręce i odwracając się od niej lekko. Brunetka westchnęła cicho, podchodząc do niej i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu w geście przeprosin.

\- Przejdziemy przez to – zapewniła, ale jej siostra nawet na nią nie spojrzała – Nie jesteśmy same – nacisnęła specjalnie.

\- Wiem – przyszła zduszona odpowiedź.

Wzrok Zivy złagodniał, ale kiedy miała coś powiedzieć, usłyszała kroki. Natychmiastowo ucięła, mentalnie wywracając oczami i odwracając się. Zmarszczyła jednak czoło, kiedy spojrzała na William'a i Jazz'a razem z ich strażnikami. Jeden z nich jednak był nie na miejscu. Smokescreen.

W czasie, kiedy wiedziały, że za każdym razem, kiedy magicznie znikały oni pojawiali się i ich szukali, to jednocześnie zdawały sobie sprawę, że on do tej grupy nie należał.

Jakby wyczuwając jej podejrzenia, Zarya odwróciła się i zmierzyła go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- To…zaczyna robić się naprawdę dziwne – stwierdził pułkownik, zerkając na obydwie.

Blondynka popatrzyła na niego przez ułamek sekundy, po czym wróciła do piorunowania wzrokiem do nowego towarzysza.

\- Potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza – stwierdziła sucho i zimno.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker i William tym razem wzdrygnęli się na jej ton głosu, w czasie, kiedy jej siostra nawet nie drgnęła ze swojego miejsca.

\- To nie jest zdrowe – stwierdził w końcu – Powiedziano mi, że…

Gadał i gadał i szczerze żadna z nich go nie słuchała.

Ziva i Zarya miały kolejną wspólną cechę.

Nienawidziły psychologów. Zawsze próbowali znaleźć problem tam gdzie go nie było.

\- …zważając na waszą traumatyczną przeszłość z poprzednimi rodzinami jest to….

Zarya warknęła nagle, zaciskając pięści. Czysta furia, która pojawiła się w umyśle młodszej Hale ostrzegła ją w samą porę. Widząc pochyloną pozycję dziewczyny, brunetka zareagowała w jedyny sposób, który wiedziała, że zadziałała natychmiastowo.

Rzuciła się na nią w chwili, kiedy tamta postawiła pierwszy krok w stronę Smokescreen'a, zaskakując wszystkich bez wyjątków.

\- Zgłupiałaś?! – syknęła Ziva.

Zarya zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy zrzucając ją z siebie i wstając, kiedy tamta znowu złapała ją za ramię, szarpiąc do tyłu.

\- Nie!

Sideswipe zamarzł. Sunstreaker wytrzeszczył oczy. William i Smokescreen nie mogli wydobyć z siebie dźwięku.

Ziva Hale _nie_ krzyczała.

Najwyraźniej Zarya także doszła do takiego wniosku, bo gwałtownie się zatrzymała, dosłownie przed twarzą psychologa.

\- Nie możesz – syknęła.

\- To…jest pierwsza oznaka niestabilności emocjonalnej osoby, która przeżywa wielką traumę – oznajmił nagle.

Sunstreaker wydał z siebie groźny dźwięk, a Sideswipe uderzył go w głowę, sprawiając, że Smokey popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Zamknij się – warknęli razem.

Tym razem, zaskakująco cichy jak na siebie Jazz, o którym teoretycznie zapomnieli, że tam stoi uniósł do góry brew na zachowanie obu bliźniczek.

\- Oszalałaś? – spytała spokojniej – Nie zabijaj go!

\- Nie zmierzałam go zabić! – zaprotestowała.

\- Zamierzałaś, cytuję: „Urwę mu rękę i wsadzę mu ją do gardła, po czym walnę kluczem od Ratch'a i też mu powiem, że jest niestabilny jak wryję twarzą w piasek" – stwierdziła poważnie.

\- Cóż, nadal by żył, nie?

Boże, gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać.

\- Panuj nad sobą.

\- Nie mogę!

\- Co?

Obie gwałtownie zwróciły się w stronę sabotażysty.

\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana brunetka.

\- Zarya niczego nie powiedziała – przypomniał ostrożnie.

Och…

 _Och._

 **Och.**

\- Czytam jej w myślach – wypaplała na szybko – Znaczy, znam ją tak dobrze, że wiem, o czym myślała. Sunshine nie lubi, kiedy ktoś wspomina jej rodzinę – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami.

Uniósł do góry brew, ale potrząsnął głową i już się nie odezwał.

\- Po za tym ten mały knypek nie prawa mieszać się do naszych spraw – wywarczała Zarya, jej furia nie ustała na długo, ale powstrzymała się przed dodaniem jeszcze jakiegoś obraźliwego zdania – Cieszę się, że wyjeżdżamy już jutro. Nie będę musiała na niego patrzeć – powiedziała sucho, mierząc go wzrokiem.

Smokescreen wyglądał jednocześnie na urażonego, jak i na zaintrygowanego.

\- To moja praca…

Ziva zmrużyła oczy.

/ _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zabiję goi na miejscu_ /

Brunetka niemal podskoczyła, patrząc na blondynkę, którą zdawała się otaczać czarna aura, sprawiająca, że wywróciła dyskretnie oczami.

\- Zabijanie jest karalne – stwierdziła pod nosem.

\- Nie, kiedy sam się zabije – odparła.

Smokey uciął wpół zdania, nagle patrząc na nie nieco dziwnie.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, prychając z pogardą i z gracją odwracając się i idąc w stronę hangaru. Jej siostra westchnęła jednak i zacisnęła usta, wyglądając tak jakby nad czymś myślała, po czym zwróciła się do chłopaka.

\- Nie widzę w tobie żadnego podobieństwa – stwierdziła cicho, niemal jakby mówiła do siebie, jednak każdy mógł ją dobrze usłyszeć – Ale przypuszczam, że kiedy jest się rodzeństwem musi być ktoś, kto jest inny niż wszyscy.

Przechyliła głowę w bok.

\- Ale widzisz, Sunshine mimo wszystko jest _moją bliźniczką_ i za każdym razem, kiedy przypomnisz jej o tym, co się stało, tobie zdarzy się niemiły wypadek. I będę miała gdzieś, co pomyśli sobie o mnie Sideswipe, pułkownik czy twoi bracia, Smokescreen.

Jeśli ktokolwiek widział ją kiedykolwiek tak spokojną, mógł być przyzwyczajony do jej spokoju, jednak nawet jej strażnik się wzdrygnął.

\- Chciałem pomóc – stwierdził miękko.

\- Nie chcemy pomocy – syknęła nagle, jej oczy jakby się świeciły.

William zmarszczył czoło, nie oczekując takiej reakcji i zamierzał coś nawet powiedzieć, kiedy tamten mu przerwał.

\- Ale przyznajesz, że jej potrzebujecie – stwierdził sprytnie.

Ziva w jednej sekundzie podeszła i zamachnęła się, kiedy Jazz ze swoimi refleksami jednak złapał jej pięść i szarpnął na bok, patrząc na nią zdziwiony, jednak tamta nadal zerkała na psychologa z iskierkami.

\- Co do cholery, Ziva?! – spytał oburzony Sides, jego brat tylko uważnie przyglądał się jej jakby takim sposobem chciał ją odczytać.

I tyko wtedy, dziewczyna jakby się ocknęła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby w strachu, a ona sama odskoczyła do tyłu.

\- Dlaczego… - urwała.

Zarya…Zarya miała problemy ze złością. Ona…ona nigdy! Przecież…

Ale słowa…więź…słyszała ją, ale…

Jak mogła…?

\- Primus – wyszeptała – Nie…

Ale nie bardzo wiedziała, czemu zaprzeczała, jedynie, że nie godziła się na coś takiego. Oczywiście, więź…z nią przecież żyłą całe życie, ale…ale nie mogła, nie w taki sposób. Zarya nie czuła się nadal komfortowo z całymi tymi zdarzeniami, a zmusić ją do…do dzielenia się wszystkim?!

Po za tym, czy to czasem nie powinno być…niemożliwe? Przecież, były ludźmi.

Racja?

\- …jej jest? – usłyszała urywek pytania zanim zerwała się i wystrzeliła w kierunku wejścia do hangaru – Woah! Kiedy zaczęła tak biegać? – spytał Lennox, patrząc na nią z podziwem, a raczej na miejsce gdzie była, bo dawno zniknęła w środku – Nawet nasi nie mają takich wyników.

Sunstreaker uniósł do góry brew, Sideswipe wymienił się z nim spojrzeniami, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

To była Ziva, z nią nigdy nie było normalnie. Nikt z nich niczego nie przypuszczał.

Zwykła norma, by powiedzieli.

Szkoda tylko, że nie mieli pojęcia jak bardzo się wtedy mylili.

* * *

Kiedy dziewczyna wparowała do ich pokoju, Zarya siedziała na łóżku z książką w dłoniach, starając się zatopić w czytanych słowach. Popatrzyła jednak zdezorientowana na siostrę, kiedy ta popatrzyła na nią wielkimi oczami.

\- Musimy uciąć sobie krótką pogawędkę, Sunshine – stwierdziła.

Blondynka usiadła powoli i uniosła do góry brwi.

Cóż, czyż nie jest to interesujące?, pomyślała.

* * *

 **A/N: ...** _Jeszcze tylko epilog i wtedy to się rozpiszę, na razie, żegnam Was jednym zwykłym  
_ **Bye**  
XXFaith


	31. Of Goodbye

„ _I don't regret any of the decisions I've made in my life because with every choice I make, I learn something new"_

 _\- Siva Kaneswaren_

\- Możemy…słyszeć swoje myśli?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Ziva słyszała żeby jej siostra pisnęła tak głośno. Mentalnie skrzywiła się i przełknęła ślinę. Skończyła opowiadać jej wszystkie teorię i rzeczy, które wiedziała na pewno.

\- W teorii – podkreśliła z westchnięciem – W praktyce Primus tylko wzmocnił pozostałości z naszej więzi. Ale jestem pewna, że da się to jakoś obejść. Tak, żebyśmy nie zwariowały – dodała ciszej, nieco zakłopotana, kiedy Zarya z rękoma we włosach opadła na łóżko z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

\- Ja…ja nie… - zająknęła się, tym samym głosem, który Ziva usłyszała w Australii.

\- Sunshine… - zaczęła brunetka powoli – Damy sobie radę – zapewniła.

Tamta przełknęła ślinę i pokiwała głową.

\- Masz rację – stwierdziła, spoglądając na nią – Ale…nie powinnyśmy mówić o tym reszcie – zadecydowała w końcu, Ziva popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona – Pomyśl, nie powiedziałyśmy o tym wcześniej. Nie wiemy nawet, co stało się z kawałkiem Wszechiskry. I co? Nagle wyskoczymy z ich Bogiem? – spytała sceptycznie.

Gdyby młodsza Hale miała się zastanowić, to jej siostra miała rację. Więź nadal się rozwijała i wydawało się lepszym wyjściem gdyby poczekały.

Ale kłamanie?

Boże dopomóż, okłamać Sunstreaker'a? Sideswipe'a by przeżyła, ale Sunny jest cholernie straszny, kiedy chce.

\- Jesteśmy głęboko w tym bagnie, co nie? – odezwała się, rzucając na łóżko i ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

\- Na to wygląda – zgodziła się.

* * *

\- Nieważne jak o tym pomyślę, to nadal wydaje mi się dziwne – stwierdziła Ginger, idąc ramie w ramię z Shane'em – Znaczy się, rodzina. Myślisz, że nie skończy się tak jak poprzednio? – spytała po chwili.

Korytarze wydawały się puste, Donnelly modlił się, żeby tak zostało.

\- Kiedy znowu staliśmy się przyjaciółmi? – spytał zamiast tego, skupiony na obserwowaniu otoczenia.

\- Kiedy w ogóle nimi byliśmy? – odparła, chociaż skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie na jego ton głosu.

\- GiGi – westchnął, stając naprzeciwko niej i sprawiając, że się zatrzymała – Nie będzie tak jak kiedyś – stwierdził dosadnie.

I tu to było.

To, czego obawiała się najbardziej, to, czego nie chciała zaakceptować.

 _Odrzucenie._

Nieważne ile razy je przeżywała, bolało tak samo.

\- Więc…to koniec? – spytała, zakładając na siebie tą swoją maskę i udając, że jej to nawet nie ruszało, chociaż w środku jej serce skręcało się w milion różnych sposobów.

Shane spuścił na chwilę wzrok i pokiwał głową.

\- Rozumiem – mruknęła, odwracając się i idąc w drugą stronę z ciężkim sercem.

Najwyraźniej wracała do korzeni, tak?

 _Samotność, oto powracam_ , pomyślała zirytowana.

Ale z każdym krokiem, czuła jak bardzo coś ją ściska.

Bo odeszła. To była czysta, okropna prawda, która nie zraniła tylko jej, ale także i ich. Mimo to, nawet ta myśl nie sprawiała, że czuła się lepiej. Gorzej, miała ochotę po prostu schować się i nigdy nie wyjść.

Co było żałosne, naprawdę.

Zacisnęła mocno oczy, kiedy poczuła, że zaczęły ją piec.

Odrzucenie bolało. _Tak bardzo._

Shane był jej przyjacielem, była po prostu tchórzem i to zniszczyła. Tak samo jak zniszczyła życie Zaryi…

Gdyby nie ona, wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi, prawda? Zarya nie byłaby oszpecona, Shane nie uważałby się za potwora, a jej rodzice by nie zginęli. Wszystko jej wina.

Rodriguez objęła się ramionami ciaśniej i zacisnęła zęby, zaczynając się trząść.

To było głupie. Głupie i żałosne. Płakać nad takim czymś? Taką błahostką? Hah, dałaby sobie głowę ściąć, że Chris się z niej śmiał.

Ale i to nie powstrzymało łkania.

I szczerze nie sądziła, żeby cokolwiek mogło w tamtym momencie.

* * *

Shane położył się na kanapie w gabinecie Ratchet'a i zamknął oczy, okrywając się kocem, który na niej leżał. Tak, czuł się nieco winny. Ale wiedział jedno.

Nie zostawało się z ludźmi, którzy cię skrzywdzili, bo dobrze wiedział, że zrobiliby to jeszcze raz. Ginger była dziewczyną, która – tak, była zdolna do zmienienia się. Ale Donnelly nie chciał już ryzykować. Nie chciał cierpieć. Miał dość.

Chciał czegoś nowego.

Miał tylko nadzieje, że Rodriguez to rozumiała i nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, jak to było w jej stylu.

… Poczuł, że ktoś głaszcze go po włosach i niemal podskoczył, kiedy jednak otulił go ten znajomy zapach.

 _Bezpieczeństwo_ , tak. Mógł być już stary, mieć siedemnaście lat, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed wtuleniem się w tamtą dłoń.

Bo mimo wszystko, żadne z nich nie miało szansy na bycie dzieckiem.

* * *

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie dowiedziała się jakim cudem się tam znalazła. Jedyne co się zarejestrowało w jej głowie to, to, że w jednej chwili błądziła po korytarzu, a w drugiej ktoś do niej mówił. Nie wiedziała, co. Nie wiedziała nawet czy aby na pewno w jej języku, aż w końcu ktoś nią szarpnął za ramiona.

I wtedy otworzyła te zaszklone, czerwone oczy, patrząc w te zdezorientowane niebieskie. Chwila minęła zanim zorientowała się, że ona siedziała na ziemi, a ona kucała przed nią, ubrana jakby gdzieś miała za chwilę wyjść. Zupełnie jakby nie była noc.

Jednak nie umilkła całkowicie. Okazjonalne łkania nadal wydobywały jej się z gardła kiedy, tamta objęła ją i przyciągnęła do siebie, mrucząc jakieś ciche, łagodne słowa.

Nie dbała akurat o swoją reputację, nie dbała o to, że była słaba, że to wszystko była jej wina.

W tamtej chwili, wszystko tak strasznie bolało. Chciała tylko, żeby przestało, żeby ten piekący ból w sercu zniknął.

A te słowa brzmiały tak uspokajająco, tak miło, nie było w nich ani grama złości, zawodu. Tylko ten melodyjny dźwięk.

I nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Ginger pozwoliła ciemności objąć jej ciało. W ten sposób, posyłając ją do krainy wiecznego spokoju.

* * *

Następnego dnia, Zarya i Ziva siedziały ostatni raz na platformie gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło, wymachując nogami w przód i w tył, głęboko rozmyślając nad tym co się w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy stało.

Przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie stanął przed nimi. Zarya popatrzyła na Prowl'a i Jazz'a, kiedy jej siostra uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, wstając i zeskakując ze swojego miejsca (przy okazji uzyskując wzrokową naganę od taktyka) i udając się w inną stronę.

\- Nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną – stwierdził sabotażysta.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, trzymając wzrok na kolanach.

Szczerze, nadal nie mogła tego wszystkiego pojąć. Totalnie wszystko jakby działało za szybko. Nawet jej życie.

\- Coś się stało? – Prowl zapytał.

Na to blondynka podniosła głowę, patrząc na czarno białego Autobota z podobnymi do skrzydeł drzwiami. Zastępca Optimus'a nigdy nie był dobry w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć, więc blondynka szczerze czuła się przy nim komfortowo. Wstając, szybko przeskoczyła z platformy na jego ramię, uważając żeby nie spaść. Mimo to, Jazz nadal wyciągnął dłoń na w razie czego.

I wtedy jakby podążając za instynktem, Zarya wtuliła się w jego szyję, zamykając oczy.

Jakimś cudem, nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Wręcz przeciwnie, dźwięki które dochodziły z wewnątrz jego ciała wydawały się jakby wchodzić w nią i dziwnie ją uspokoiły. Jej serce jakby odpowiadało własnym rytmem na bicie jego Iskry.

Jazz lekko się uśmiechnął, a na twarzy Prowl'a pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Mogli się do tego definitywnie przyzwyczaić.

\- Będę za wami tęsknić – wymamrotała cicho.

Sabotażysta popatrzył na nią przez chwilę.

\- Nie rozstajemy się na zawsze – stwierdził.

Ale Zarya wiedziała, że to wszystko było zwykłą iluzją. To…było za piękne, żeby trwało tak długo. Sam Primus powiedział, że miały, co? Dwa? Cztery lata? I wtedy?

To tylko sprawiło, że mocniej przyległa do Prowl'a.

/ _Nic ci nie jest?_ /

Zarya była tak blisko wyznania całej prawdy, kiedy usłyszała jej głos. Mimo to przesłała jakimś cudem potwierdzenie, że owszem jest wszystko w porządku.

Musiała przyznać, że mogła się do tego jakoś przyzwyczaić.

\- Wiem – mruknęła – Ale…

Właśnie, ale?

Ale co?

Nie mogła im o niczym powiedzieć, nie w tym momencie, nie teraz.

Możliwe, że nie w najbliższym czasie.

\- Ale? – dopytywał taktyk.

Zarya potrząsnęła głową, odklejając się od niego i patrząc w dół.

\- Nic – odparła cicho – Zapomnij.

 _Zapomnijcie o wszystkim,_ pomyślała, biorąc głęboki wdech.

* * *

\- Ziva, może powiesz, co robisz na suficie? – zaproponował William, patrząc sceptycznie na rurę na której uwiesiła się młodsza Hale.

Jej siostra uniosła do góry brew, spoglądając na niego.

\- Nie lepszym pytaniem będzie: Jak się tam dostała?

Lennox otworzył usta żeby odpowiedzieć, po czym westchnął i zrezygnowany je zamknął, kiedy ona prychnęła rozbawiona. Zarya zwróciła wzrok ku brunetce, która w odpowiedzi wskazała na drugą ciemnowłosą, siedzącą w kącie z czymś, co wyglądało jak książka.

\- Stąd widać lepiej – wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było nic – A odpowiadając na drugie pytanie: Wskoczyłam na Optimus'a – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do tracka w oddali, który aktualnie był myty w blasku słońca.

\- Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie Ginger? – spytała, krzyżując ręce pod biustem, kiedy jej oczy dziwnie na nią patrzyły, jakby przeszywały na wylot i czytały, co siedziało jej w głowie.

Na to, uśmiech Zivy tylko się powiększył.

\- Jak to, siostra, nie wiesz? – blondynka uniosła do góry brew, kiedy William odchrząknął znacząco – Mamy rozejm! – powiedziała radośnie.

\- Och?

Tak, to była mądra rzecz do powiedzenia, naprawdę.

\- Yup! Ale widzisz, w czasie kiedy z Shane'em wszystko jest w porządku, nasz kochany ptaszek o imieniu Ginger przestał ćwierkać…

\- Ginger nie ćwierka – stwierdziła sucho.

\- …I bardzo mnie to zainteresowało – ciągnęła jak gdyby nigdy nic – A moja ciekawość jeszcze się powiększyła, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że ostatnio Shane z nią rozmawiał. Pamiętam także, że….

\- Okay, okay, Sherlock'u – przerwała jej z grymasem, podnosząc do góry dłonie, pokazując jej żeby zwolniła, kiedy Ziva tylko się uśmiechnęła – Rozumiem. Shane okazał się dupkiem, a Ginger ofiarą. Rozumiem, Ziva, naprawdę.

Brunetka wyszczerzyła się i w jednej chwili, przekręciła, robiąc fikołka na rurze na której siedziała i z niezwykłą gracją w jednej sekundzie znalazła się na ziemi. Lennox pobladł, w czasie kiedy jej bliźniczka wywróciła oczami.

\- Idiotka – mruknęła pod nosem, podchodząc do niej, kiedy pułkownik wytrzeszczył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie.

\- Co?

To było jedyne, co wydostało się z jego gardła zanim zniknęły w innym kierunku.

Bo przecież…to _nie_ było możliwe.

* * *

\- Jakiś konkretny powód dla którego obydwie się na mnie gapicie? – spytała ochrypłym głosem, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.

Tak. Rodriguez kochała czytać. Okazjonalnie.

I była w trakcie robienia tego, kiedy Ziva i Zarya pojawiły się nad nią.

\- Cóż, wyglądało na to, jakbyś potrzebowała towarzystwa – wzruszyła ramionami Ziva, na którą brunetka spojrzała.

Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, odmawiała popatrzenia na blondynkę, co strasznie ją zaintrygowało.

\- Zdawało ci się – odparła markotnie, wracając do książki.

Przez chwilę było nawet cicho. Przynajmniej zanim kolejna osoba nie podeszła do nich i nie zmierzyła ich chłodnym, lecz nie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zarya, Ziva – skinęły jej na powitanie, kiedy kobieta zwróciła się do Ginger – Idziesz? Mamy do pogadania.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, wstając i przełykając ślinę. W jednej dłoni trzymając książkę, w czasie kiedy drugą obejmowała się w pasie.

Żadna z obecnych nie śmiała nawet odezwać się, kiedy Chromia zaprowadziła Rodriguez w nieznaną im stronę. Zarejestrowały jednak, że w jednym momencie, Ironhide także do nich dołączył.

Westchnęły, po czym udały się do działu medycznego.

* * *

\- Dziewczyny… - jęknął Ratchet, kiedy obie napadły go w jego gabinecie.

\- Tak, Ratch? – spytała Zarya niewinnym głosem.

\- Zivę rozumiem – stwierdził – Ale ty?

Ziva roześmiała się głośno, jeszcze bardziej do niego przylegając, ale blondynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Musiałyśmy się jakoś pożegnać – wyjaśniła brunetka, puszczając go i wzdychając, kiedy cofnęły się do drzwi – Bo możliwe, że niedługo będzie koniec – to dodała o wiele ciszej, niemal bezgłośnie, kiedy przeszły przez próg.

Medyk zmarszczył czoło.

A to, co miało znaczyć?

* * *

\- Mogę pilotować?

\- Nie.

\- Mogę chociaż być drugim pilotem?

\- Nie.

\- A mogę…

\- Ziva, ty nawet nie wiesz jak się pilotuje – powiedziała zirytowana, trzymając małą torbę z jej teoretycznie wszystkimi rzeczami – Pamiętasz ostatnio? Wciskałaś przypadkowe guziki – przypomniała.

\- Taaaak, ale dlatego, że tak powiedziałaś – odparła – Po za tym, w samolotach powinny być instrukcje obsługi – stwierdziła, opierając się o swoją wielką walizkę.

Zarya westchnęła.

\- Samoloty nie mają instrukcji obsługi. Przynajmniej nie takie – odparła, kręcąc głową, na co Ziva popatrzyła na nią wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- Jak to? To jak ty nim pilotowałaś?! – spytała.

Hale prychnęła.

\- Użyłam tego czegoś czego nie masz. Mózgu – odpowiedziała, a na jej minę parsknęła śmiechem.

\- To nie było miłe – stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Nie miało być – wzruszyła ramionami blondynka.

Starsza Hale jednak spuściła wzrok.

Coś nadal było…jakoś źle.

* * *

\- Rany, czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu – stwierdziła cicho pod nosem, siedząc na kanapie, kiedy Chromia popatrzyła na nią poważnie.

Kiedy tego ranka obudziła się właśnie tutaj, po prostu zwiała. Spanikowała do tego stopnia, że nawet jednej kartki nie napisała i nie wyjaśniła, co się stało. Teraz, żałowała, że tego nie zrobiła. Przynajmniej oszczędziłoby jej to kłopotów.

\- Więc, co się stało? – spytał Ironhide, stojąc naprzeciwko.

Otwierając usta, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie miała zamiaru im powiedzieć. A przynajmniej nie tak. Gdyby miała więcej czasu…gdyby tylko miała czas na wymyślenie jakieś wymówki, ucieczki od tych pytań…

Ale po minucie błądzenia po całym pomieszczeniu, zdała sobie sprawę, że taka była ich intencja. Żeby nie uciekła.

W końcu wspominała, że była już tym zmęczona, prawda?

\- I jeśli powiesz, że nic…

Teoretycznie Ginger, nawet nie słuchała o czym mówiła.

\- Nic szczególnego – odparła, krzyżując ramiona.

Chromia zmrużyła oczy.

\- Co? Nie powiedziałam „nic" – stwierdziła.

W końcu westchnęła, a pod intensywnym wzrokiem jej męża, Rodriguez zaklęła.

\- Słuchaj, nie znamy się aż tak długo. Nie przyjdę do was z każdym…

I tu urwała.

Może, może trochę teraz…Może nie bardzo to miała na myśli.

Bo pamiętała jak bardzo pragnęła tamtego głosu i tego pocieszenia.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedziała w końcu.

Właśnie o to chodziło.

Bo wróciła, po półtora roku, wróciła, chciała przeprosić, naprawić co zepsuła. Ale wiedziała przecież lepiej, prawda? Takiego czegoś się nie wybacza, nie. Zniszczyła ich, zabiła tych kim byli i oczekiwała przebaczenia? Że wszystko wróci do normy?

Nie wiedziała. Pod Bogiem, nie wiedziała, że to wszystko tak się potoczy.

\- Znalazła cię w korytarzu, w środku nocy, płaczącą, niemal duszącą się powietrzem, Ginger – powiedziała twardo kobieta z pokręceniem głowy – To nie jest „nic".

\- Nie ufasz nam?

 _Ufa…_

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Ufała im! Gdyby nie ufała, gdyby nie…

Nie byłaby tutaj, nie pozwoliłaby sobie na takie słabości, gdyby im nie ufała.

\- To nie to – powiedziała, prawie, że wywarczała.

\- Więc…

\- Nie możecie tego naprawić! – syknęła w końcu, zaciskając usta i wstając – Nie możecie! Ja nie mogłam, oni nie mogli, nikt! Jaki sens ma mówienie wam czegoś, co nie ma teraz większego znaczenia?

Na to, zamilkli. A brunetka wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Nie zmienię przeszłości – wyszeptała cicho, obejmując się ramionami i schylając głowę, jakby chcąc się schować – Nie mogę tego naprawić. Chciałam…

Po raz kolejny urwała, nie dokańczając myśli.

\- Zniszczyłam Shane'a – powiedziała złamanym głosem – Sprawiłam, że stał się potworem. Oszpeciłam Zaryę. Zabiłam… Zabiłam David'a, zabiłam Ivy…Chris'a. Gdyby nie ja, nic z tego by się nie stało. Gdybym nie była tchórzem… - wzięła głęboki wdech, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z obecnymi, jakby stała przed sądem – Zniszczyłam wszystko.

Czuła się jakby ktoś zrzucił na nią jakiś ciężar.

\- To nie była twoja wina – stwierdził Ironhide, jednak trochę niepewniej.

Chromia spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy udałam swoje samobójstwo – stała przy swoim – Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Shane nie…

\- Jak możesz winić się za coś czego nie zrobiłaś? – spytała nie rozumiejąc – Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że chłopak się załamie i zacznie maltretować Zaryę. Nie przewidziałaś, że twoja własna rodzina będzie chciała cię zabić.

Ginger uniosła lekko wzrok, patrząc w te niemal palące oczy.

\- Mogłam. Trenowałam na…

\- Trening nie przewiduje czegoś takiego – stwierdziła sucho.

Rodriguez wzruszyła ramionami.

Gdyby patrzyła na to z takiej strony…

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że oni mnie za to winą – powiedziała po chwili.

Ironhide prychnął.

\- Co ciebie to obchodzi? Gdyby faktycznie byli twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie odwróciliby się od ciebie – stwierdził poważnie.

Dziewczyna lekko wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Ty…ją?!

Chromia popatrzyła na nią z politowaniem.

\- Możemy znać Zaryę, ale jesteśmy obiektywni. Żaden z was nie jest ideałem. Zarya także. Shane też zalicza się do tej grupy – odparła jakby była to oczywista prawda.

...Nie. Nie byli _idealni._

Ginger westchnęła cicho.

\- Oni także nie są bez winy – dodał Ironhide.

Brunetka spuściła wzrok.

Trochę racji mogą mieć, pomyślała.

\- Rozumiesz to? – spytała kobieta, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok, kiwając głową.

\- Słowa, Ginger – przypomniała.

Tak, racja.

Na to się zgodziła.

\- Rozumiem.

W końcu.

* * *

\- Głowa mnie boli – powiedziała z grymasem Ziva.

Jazz uniósł do góry brew, Lennox popatrzył na nią dziwnie, a Sideswipe z niepokojem, kiedy jej siostra kiwnęła głową.

\- Zorientowałam się – skomentowała.

Jednak kiedy dziewczyna się zachwiała, blondynka w jednej sekundzie była przy niej.

Brunetka wydawała się być zdziwiona tak samo jak reszta, po popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

\- Jak tylko znowu go zobaczę, walnę go w tą jego boską twarzyczkę tak, że zobaczy gwiazdy w galaktyce pegaza – wysyczała, prostując młodszą Hale.

Ziva posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie brałam cię za fankę astrologii – mruknęła, kręcąc głową i odsuwając się od niej, jednocześnie próbując pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia z wnętrza czaszki.

Zarya tylko burknęła.

\- Wiesz, takie rzeczy są normalne – posłała jej niedowierzające spojrzenie – No wiesz, więź? – podsunęła dyskretnie, wskazując na pozostałych, którzy im się przyglądali.

Blondynka wpatrywała się w nią dziwnie, po czym potrzasnęła głową i odsunęła się od dziewczyny, mrucząc coś jeszcze pod nosem.

\- Nadal zginie.

\- Bogów nie da się zabić – odparła.

Zarya popatrzyła na nią wyzywająco, unosząc jedną brew, na co tamta wywróciła oczami z małym śmiechem.

\- W każdym razie już przechodzi – stwierdziła nonszalancko – Nie bierz wszystkiego na siebie Sunshine, i nie zwalaj na Niego winy.

Jakimś cudem tamta poczuła się lepiej słysząc swoje przezwisko, Alenie odezwała się słowem, wpatrując tępo w asfalt na który stały. Z tego, co było jej wiadomo, Jazz zabierał się z nimi na tydzień, dwa. Miał pomóc im się dostosować i Ziva nie mogła być mu za to bardziej wdzięczna. Ta świadomość odpowiedzialności nadal je przytłaczała. Sunstreaker'a nadal nie było widać na horyzoncie, a Lennox stał tam i jakby na coś czekał. Żadna z nich nie była jednak pewna na co. Zdawały sobie jednak sprawę, że patrzył się na kurtkę, którą Zarya dostała na urodziny.

\- Twojego Lykan'a holują do samolotu – przerwała ciszę cichym głosem brązowooka, na co Ziva zaśmiała się.

\- Nad tobą nadal wisi ta obietnica, Sunshine, pamiętaj – przypomniała radośnie, jej uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz, kiedy zobaczyła swoje cudeńko.

\- Och, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Inaczej moje – tu odchrząknęła – auto nie zostałoby na wyspie – stwierdziła nieco oschle, chociaż z dumą w głosie.

Skąd jednak pochodziła, żaden nie wiedział.

\- Trzy i pół – powiedziała nagle, spoglądając na nią – Tyle mamy.

Hale przełknęła śliną, pochmurniejąc.

\- Tyle nam dał.

\- Żałuje, że nie powiedziałyśmy cztery.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Sideswipe, mrużąc oczy – Jakie trzy i pół? Do czego?

Ziva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie powiedział – mruknęła zirytowana, kiedy blondynka poklepała ją po plecach.

\- Cóż, powiedział, że im pomożemy – stwierdziła, jakimś takim lekkim głosem – Trzeba się tego trzymać i korzystać póki możemy. Mam co do tego złe przeczucia – ostatnią cześć dodała ciszej, chociaż brunetka jej przytaknęła.

\- Kto?

Obie uniosły do góry brwi, kiedy zapytali jednogłośnym chórem.

\- Pri… - Ziva natychmiastowo urwała, zakrywając usta, kiedy Zarya spiorunowała ją wzrokiem – Nikt! Nikt, przysięgam! – dodała na intensywny wzrok Sides'a.

\- Ziva – jęknęła, uderzając się z otwartej dłoni w twarz – Zabiję cię.

Tamta zaśmiała się nerwowo, odsuwając o kilka kroków.

\- Wypadek? – pisnęła niepewnie.

\- Miałyśmy… - ucięła – Boże Święty, wszystko się sypie!

\- Myślisz, ze to ta jedna z tych ciężkich decyzji?

Zarya spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, kręcąc głową.

\- Zabić cię czy nie zabić, oto jest pytanie – wymamrotała, na co tamta popatrzyła na nią nieco obrażona, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Lennox uniósł do góry brew, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Sunstreaker dołączył do grupy, widocznie czymś zaalarmowany. W jednej chwili Jazz zorientował się, że pewnie wiedział już o całej sytuacji.

\- Nie moja wina – mruknęła cicho brunetka – Po prostu tak jakoś…

Zarya zacisnęła zęby na jej ton.

Totalnie zapomniała, z czym mierzyła się jej siostra. A ona…

Och, czasami mogłaby się w ogóle nie odezwać, stwierdziła w duchu.

\- Wiem – wywróciła oczami, chociaż niepewnie, krzyżując ręce pod biustem i spoglądając na nią z czymś w rodzaju troski – No, już. Przestań – machnęła na nią dłonią.

Ziva posłała jej mały uśmiech, chociaż wiedziała, że po części był wymuszony.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczała jednak po chwili.

Blondynka wypuściła powietrze z płuc, przeklinając się w duchu.

\- Przestań – nakazała tym samym tonem, jednak bardziej łagodnie.

Całą sprawę pogarszało to, że cały czas wszyscy oglądali tą scenę, jakby była jedną z najciekawszych rzeczy na świecie. To irytowało Zaryę, do takie stopnia, że z jej gardła w końcu wydobył się nienaturalny skowyt, zanim chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię i zaczęła prowadzić w stronę jednego z samolotów. Raz, kiedy były w miejscu, które usatysfakcjonowało blondynkę, zatrzymały się.

\- Teraz – dziewczyna zaczęła ostrym głosem – Przestań się użalać i weź się w garść.

\- Ale…

\- Nie – syknęła, przerywając jej – Przestań. Po prostu przestań się obwiniać. Rany, Ziva, wiesz, że jestem po prostu przewrażliwiona – stwierdziła, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy.

\- Wiem – jęknęła, siadając na ziemi i chowając głowę w kolanach – Ale…

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jak zamierzasz pomóc temu dupkowi, kiedy zamieniasz się w emocjonalny kłębek? – spytała, klękając i kładąc zrezygnowana dłoń na jej ramieniu – Ziva, co się dzieje?

Tamta wzruszyła ramionami, ale podniosła na nią wzrok.

I dziewczyna prawie, że wytrzeszczyła oczy na to, jak wyglądały.

\- Co jeśli nas znienawidzą?

\- C…?

Blondynka popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem, jednak tamta tylko wpatrywała się w nią bezsilnie.

\- Cały czas, cały czas wiem. Mam te wątpliwości…tam – wskazała na swoją klatkę piersiową – I wiem, wiem, że Sides…Że on nigdy by…Ale to tam jest, jakby ktoś mnie zmuszał do takiego myślenia…

Starsza Hale wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Primus wie, że musimy być pewne – stwierdziła w końcu, jednak widać było, że nadal jej nie wierzy – Ziva, jeśli mamy walczyć aby zakończyć tą cholerną wojnę, to musimy wiedzieć na czym stoimy. To – wskazała palcem na miejsce gdzie znajdowało się jej serce – wie, że Sideswipe nigdy, przenigdy by się nie skrzywdził. Ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego, wszystko podpada pod znak zapytania – wyjaśniła.

Brunetka spojrzała w dół, przełykając ślinę.

\- Nie walczymy tylko dla Autobotów, prawda?

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się blado, kiedy zorientowała się, że jej siostra zrozumiała to za jednym razem, po czym skinęła głową.

\- Nie – potwierdziła gładko.

\- Walczymy dla obu fakcji – ciągnęła.

Kolejne skinięcie głową.

\- To by wyjaśniało wątpliwości – powiedziała w końcu.

\- A teraz chodź – pomogła jej wstać – Czekają na nas.

* * *

\- Teraz, to dopiero zaczną nas podejrzewać – stwierdziła cicho Ziva, operacja się o swoją walizkę, kiedy reszta się na nich patrzyła.

\- Co ty nie powiesz?

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami, wyczuwając sarkazm w jej głosie, po czym zerknęła na jej małą torbę. W porównaniu z jej, wyglądała jak człowiek stojący koło Titanica. I najwidoczniej nie tylko ona to zauważyła, bo Lennox i Jazz krytycznym okiem także mierzyli ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie powinnaś mieć…więcej rzeczy? – zapytał niepewnie William.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew na powtarzające się pytanie.

\- Gdzie reszta? – spytał Jazz, na co Zarya zmieniła niepewnie pozycję, niezręcznie niemal wiercąc się pod ich wzrokiem.

\- To wszystko, co mam – stwierdziła.

Minus jej gitara, która została dawno zapakowana razem z Zivy do samolotu.

Obaj wyglądali na zaskoczonych, jednak sama blondynka nie wyglądała jakby jej to przeszkadzało. Bo szczerze im mniej się miało, tym mniej się traciło. Po za tym, połowa jej własności została wyrzucona dawno temu przez Jack'a i Diane.

\- Wszystko? – spytał z powątpiewaniem jej strażnik.

\- Tak – syknęła ostro – To nie tak, że miałam w ogóle czas na robienie zakupów, wiecie?

Ziva odchrząknęła, wyczuwając, że jej siostra nieco się zdenerwowała i nieco uśmiechnęła.

\- Sunshine, spokojnie – odezwała się w końcu, kiedy żaden z obecnych nie kiwnął nawet palcem żeby ją uspokoić – Pociesz się tym, że mam prawie tyle samo, co ty.

Cała trójka popatrzyła wymownie na jej walizkę, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Połowy tego badziewia nie noszę – prychnęła – Błagam was, ubrania pakowała mi Carly... – ucięła niepewnie, nieco zaskoczona, kiedy Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy na ułamek sekundy, cała jej wściekłość przeszła na drugi plan.

\- Nie powinnaś powiedzieć…no, wiesz. Słowa na „M"? – spytała zdezorientowana, kiedy Ziva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie tak jakby jej na tym zależało – stwierdziła w końcu – W każdym razie, mam prawie, że tyle samo rzeczy, co ty. Reszty nie potrzebuję.

Sideswipe popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która tak mało potrzebuje – skomentował Sunstreaker, spoglądając na obie.

Ale one tylko wzruszyły ramionami.

\- Wychowywałam się w luksusie, Sunshine na odwrót – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem – Nie mogę ci się dziwić – powiedziała, po czym popatrzyła na zegarek na nadgarstku pułkownika – Iiiiii wygląda na to, że musimy się już zbierać.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew, kręcąc głową.

\- Ironia losu – stwierdziła, prychając.

\- Taa, nauczyłyśmy się czegoś, nie?

Tamta skinęła głową.

\- Będzie bez was nudo – stwierdził pułkownik, podchodząc do nich i obie przytulając, po czym posyłając im uśmiech i odsuwając się.

Zarya jednak zawahała się z zamiarem odejścia i nagle spostrzegła Prowl'a. Wymieniła spojrzenia z siostrą i kiwnęła głową. Wymijając szybko czwórkę, przebiegły te kilka metrów i rzuciły się na biednego taktyka, który stał koło Optimus'a.

Jednakże, kiedy Ziva go puściła i powróciła na swoje miejsce, blondynka dalej wtulała się w jego klatkę piersiową. Pozwoliła nawet jednej, samotnej łzie spłynąć jej po policzku.

\- Dziękujemy – wyszeptała za nie obie, wiedząc, że Ziva czuła się tak samo wdzięczna jak ona, po czym nie odpowiadając na jego pytający wzrok, odwróciła się, w biegu chwytając małą torbę i podążając za siostrą, która machała jej z samolotu.

Lennox pokręcił ze smutnym, ale jednocześnie radosnym uśmiechem. Za to Prime westchnął, patrząc, jak Prowl wzdycha.

\- Nie martw się, przyjacielu – rzekł wtedy, na co uniósł wzrok – Wrócą.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 _Możemy przejść do części gdzie chowam się w kącie i płaczę?  
_ _Serio, nie sądziłam, że uda mi się ukończyć The Lightning. Och, nie. Miałam wrażenie, że stanie się po prostu wspomnieniem pośród nowych pomysłów. Jednak mimo to udało mi się. I tym, którzy chociaż przeczytali kilka rozdziałów, nie odezwali się, wspierali mnie lub po prostu polubili tą historię, DZIĘKUJĘ.  
_ _Chciałam także zaznaczyć, że będzie druga część. Zaraz po tym jak skończę Stand In The Rain. Lub gdzieś pomiędzy, bo zapowiada się jeszcze na dwie inne książki, które śledzą mnie w snach. Obie oparte na Transformers, jednak zmienione. Serio, tyle się tam działo i złamało mi serce, że po prostu musisz coś pozmieniać.  
_ (To, i świadomość, że oderwę się od rzeczywistości)  
 _Będą jednak pewne One-Shoty, żebym nie wyszła z prawy, więc jeśli ktoś coś, jakąś prośbę ma, niech śmiało napisze. Albo wyśle mi PM lub na Tumblrze, którego mam spisanego na kącie tu na FF.  
_ Więc...Z tym oto się żegnam i pędzę do Brooke.  
XXFaith 


End file.
